Cuarto menguante
by Elenear28
Summary: Secuela de Sol Naciente, en 1918, despues de la partida de Bella a Italia, tanto ella como Edward deben seguir adelante con sus vidas aun y cuando sienten que una parte de sus corazones de ha desprendido. Lograra su amor vencer las dificultades? HIATUS
1. Nuevo comienzo

**Nuevo comienzo**

**Bella POV**

_-Yo… hum… yo... ¡Disculpe, pensé que este era el baño _

_Su cabello cobrizo se movía con suavidad y elegancia mientras el contenía una carcajada apretando los labios. _

_-Pues creo que el baño esta…humm… ocupado _

_Aquella voz aterciopelada parecía irreal, como si se tratase de un sueño. _

_-¡Eh! Si eso creo. Buscaré otro… baño. _

_Más palabras dichas al viento y ahí estaba yo, sin saber que acababa de conocer a la persona más importante de mi vida._

_-…No he alcanzado a escuchar su nombre. _

_-Bella Swan. _

_-¿Bella? –inquirió mientras su ceja se levantaba con elegancia mientras contenía otra sonrisa. _

_-Es Isabella, pero no me gusta. Prefiero que me llamen Bella._

_El sonrió con petulancia. _

_-Entiendo. _

_No hizo ningún movimiento que me indicase que estaba a punto de presentarse. Eso no estaba nada bien. ¿Y sus modales? Decidí presionarlo un poco: _

_-¿Y tu quien eres?_

_-Edward Masen. _

-Hoy te ves particularmente hermosa, Is. – la voz de Kyle me sacó de mis cavilaciones y sonreí con torpeza.

Ya habían pasado seis semanas desde la última vez que había visto a Edward, a él y a su rostro desgarrado por el sufrimiento, un sufrimiento que yo misma había causado. ¿Qué clase de monstruo hacía sufrir a un ángel? Yo.

Me sentía como basura, no viviría lo suficiente para resarcir todo el daño que le había causado a Edward. Pero al menos él estaba vivo, y eso hacía que mi propio dolor fuese más manejable.

Yo era en esencia una persona egoísta, por eso había besado a Kyle frente a Esme y Carlisle. Por eso había decidido dejar Chicago para siempre. Por eso había dejado al amor de mi vida tras la salida de un brillante sol que había tomado la luz de Edward. Porque yo no era capaz de vivir en el mundo sin él.

Edward. Mi pobre Edward que en este momento debía odiarme. Me estremecí solo de pensarlo. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué había tenido que pronunciar aquella cruel mentira que nos había partido el corazón a ambos?

_-¡Espera Bella! _

_¿Por qué lo hacía más dificil? _

_-Te amo._

_¿Por qué tenía que haber dicho justo lo que yo necesitaba oir? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer que mi corazón doliera tanto? ¿Por qué tenía que amarme como yo lo amaba a él? Sentía como una espina se clavaba más y más en mi corazón, haciendo que éste se desangrara poco a poco. _

_Te amo, Edward. Yo también te amo, tanto que lo que más deseo es que sigas con vida aunque no sea a mi lado._

_-Lo siento, pero yo no._

_-¿No qué?_

_¿Me haría decirlo? ¿Quería que yo pronunciara aquellas palabras que solo pensarlas me causaban dolor? Observé su rostro, atento a lo que fuera a decir. Con una chispa de entendimiento bailando en sus ojos color borgoña. Quiero que seas feliz. Pero para serlo, tienes que vivir. La voz de Heidi, resonó en mi cabeza y yo lo escuché como el acusado que recibe una sentencia de muerte. Para mi lo era:. "Rompe su corazón antes de que rompamos su cuello" _

_-Yo no te amo. _

_-_Hoy estás más distraída de lo usual. ¿Pasa algo?

Negué con la cabeza fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Nada.

-Tengo buenas noticias.

Traté de que las comisuras de mis labios se elevaran, esbozando una sonrisa que pareciera convincente.

Me giré con lentitud y pregunté:

-¿De que se trata?

-Los Señores te han dado una audiencia.

¡Vaya! Después de tanto tiempo aquí por fin llegaba el día.

-¿En serio? –fingí emoción- ¿Y cuando?

-Esta noche.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Qué los hizo decidirse?

-Esta mañana Heidi habló con el amo Aro mientras le llevaba su… desayuno- siempre que se trataba de tiempos de comida, Kyle se comportaba de la misma manera. Comenzaba a pensar que la comida italiana no era tan magnífica como la pintaban. En las semanas que llevaba viviendo aquí, nunca había visto a ninguno de los otros "huéspedes" comiendo nada.

Recordé el día en que había pisado Volterra por primera vez. Volterra; su solo nombre ya resultaba imponente. Aquella ciudad amurallada que parecía sacada de una novela… de terror. Con sus paredes altas que proyectaban sombras largas y siniestras. Resultaba un espectáculo de lo más notable.

Me sorprendió la riqueza que ostentaban los "amigos" de Kyle y la hospitalidad con que fui recibida por parte de los dueños de aquel majestuoso lugar. Me habían dado un cuarto más grande que el salón de mi casa, con una cama tan enorme que bien podían dormir cuatro personas en ella, con doseles de color rojo oscuro y cobertores dorados. Una biblioteca bien surtida en un rincón que fui capaz de aprovechar solo gracias a mi dominio del italiano y que se convirtió en mi escape de la realidad.

No había vuelto a ver a Jacques desde que llegamos y a Heidi la veía muy de vez en cuando. No era que la extrañara ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, me alegraba el no verla a menudo, a pesar de su exorbitante belleza ella me aterrorizaba. Algo en su interior me resultaba pavoroso y seguía sin ver a los ocho turistas que nos habían acompañado hasta aquí. Aunque era improbable que se los hubiesen comido ahí dentro.

-¿Is?

Levanté el rostro y me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Kyle.

-Dime.

-¿Estás enferma? ¿Te duele algo?

Negué con la cabeza pero el supo que yo le mentía.

-¿Sigues triste?

¿Triste? ¿Acaso algún día dejaría de estarlo? Yo ya me había acostumbrado a aquel dolor lacerante que me producía el estar separada de Edward, pero Kyle seguía negándose a que yo fuera desdichada. Se había empeñado a hacerme feliz a pesar de todas mis negativas y ni siquiera mis intentos de desalentarlo en aquel tema escabroso del amor habían conseguido que el se apartara.

En cierta forma, yo se lo agradecía, después de todo, era la única persona en toda Italia con la que podía hablar, no por barreras idiomáticas sino más bien, por que a nadie le interesaba charlar con alguien como yo.

Ya se me había pasado la sorpresa que me había producido ver a tantas personas hermosas en un solo lugar y había decidido prestarles tanta atención como ellos a mí. No había tenido un éxito avasallador pues todos me resultaban tan fascinantes que era difícil separar mis ojos de ellos por mucho tiempo.

Era difícil decir quien era el más hermoso. Estaba Heidi, con aquella belleza inhumana que rayaba en lo demoníaco. Estaba casi segura de que Heidi no era un ser humano. Tal vez aquella pequeña niña de ojos grandes, cabellos castaños, cortos y lacios. Con aquellos labios rojos y carnosos, era una niña tan bonita que junto a ella los ángeles de Boticelli parecían muñecos de barro hechos por niños. Por desgracia su carácter no iba de la mano con su belleza y desde el instante en que me conoció, no se esforzó en disimular su disgusto.

Jane me había taladrado con la mirada mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa temible pero no por eso menos hermosa y yo había notado un aire de molestia en ella, como si esperase que con solo mirarme yo fuera a explotar o algo por el estilo. A Kyle la frustración de Jane le había parecido de lo más divertida.

También estaba Alec, el hermano gemelo de Jane. Igual de hermoso que ella, con las mismas facciones delicadas y hermosas, pero menos femeninas. No me odiaba tanto como su hermama es más, creo que ni siquiera se daba por enterado de mi existencia. Eso para mí estaba bien, no me gustaba llamar la atención.

Félix me había sorprendido por su corpulencia y su estatura. Era sin lugar a dudas un fortachón capaz de derribar de un golpe a un boxeador profesional. No me gustaba, me había mirado como si fuese algo comestible

Demetri, era tan alto como Félix aunque más delgado, y ciertamente más simpático, aunque al igual que todos los demás, mantenía la distancia conmigo. Creo que todos los habitantes en Volterra se habían confabulado. El plan se llamaba "Ignoremos a Bella".

Pero todo eso estaba bien, porque Edward seguía a salvo en Chicago.

-¿Is, qué te parece este?

-¿Eh?

- No me estás escuchando Is.

No era una pregunta.

-Yo… yo… Lo siento –bajé la cabeza avergonzada. No era la primera vez que me pasaba eso y la verdad, me sentía mal por ignorar a la única persona que me trataba bien.

-No pasa nada. ¿Piensas en él de nuevo?

Fruncí los labios y apreté con fuerza los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas comenzaran a descender por mis mejillas. Apoyé la cabeza sobre mi brazo y relajé los ojos, segura de que ninguna lágrima se me escaparía.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Sé que lo hacías, solo cuando lo haces sonríes, aunque sea un poco.

-Yo sonrío todo el tiempo.

-No me engañas, Is.

-¿Yo? Andas raro, Kyle. ¿Qué pasa?

Kyle me sonrió con melancolía y esbozó una sonrisa falsa mucho más convincente que la mía.

-Ya verás como te ayudaré a olvidar. Todo estará bien, Is.

Recorrió mi mejilla con su mano y yo me estremecí ante su contacto helado. Retiré el rostro de inmediato y él entendió, siguió rebuscando en mi enorme armario y ambos permanecimos en silencio.

Kyle había malinterpretado el beso que le di cuando aún estábamos en América. Pensó que yo correspondía a sus sentimientos y se llevó una sorpresa cuando me alejé de él tanto como mi miedo a Heidi y Jacques me lo permitía.

Sabía que era una cretina por haber utilizado a Kyle para alejar a Edward, más, sabiendo que yo estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos, pero es que aquel joven y guapo irlandés, de alguna manera había sido el salvavidas de Edward en aquel momento hacía seis largas semanas.

Pero él podía vivir con un corazón roto, tarde o temprano dejaría de odiarme, o simplemente me olvidaría. Pero seguiría con vida.

Al menos tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Trata de dormir un poco, Is. –Kyle me alcanzó una copa con agua y yo la bebí de un trago.

-He puesto tu traje para esta noche sobre la silla del tocador.

Le lancé una mirada distraida y asentí.

-Puse las zapatillas junto a la cama.

-Gracias –musité.

-Trata de descansar.

-Lo voy a intentar.

-No estés nerviosa.

- No lo estoy.

-Vendré por ti. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Dulces sueños, Is.

Kyle salió con sus elegantes pasos y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Yo me tendí cuan larga era sobre la cama y me sentí repentinamente somnolienta

Me giré hasta quedar de costado y todo a mi alrededor se volvió borroso. Lentamente, me sumergí en un mundo de colores. Un mundo donde yo podía ser feliz. Un mundo donde yo podía estar con Edward.

**Edward POV**

Después de mucho reflexionar, había llegado a una sola conclusión: la vida, es un asco.

Habían pasado seis semanas, dos días, cuatro horas, dieciocho segundos… diecinueve… veinte… desde el fatídico momento en que Bella había pronunciado aquella frase, tan dolorosa como una puñalada en el corazón.

"Yo no te amo"

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella no me amaba?

Bueno, no era precisamente difícil de comprender. Ella era dulce, yo era sarcástico, ella era hermosa, yo ordinario. Ella era un ángel, yo un demonio. Era una ecuación sencilla. Así como dos más dos era cuatro, Edward más Bella era igual a amor no correspondido.

Yo había sido un tonto al creer que alguien como ella podía amar a alguien como yo. ¿En qué había estado pensando?

"Edward" me llamó Carlisle con su pensamiento.

En las últimas semanas, mi don, mi "habilidad extra" se había convertido en una artefacto de tortura. Carlisle y Esme se preocupaban demasiado por mi. Esme sufría por mí y cada vez que me veía la cara sollozaba en silencio, sin derramar lágrimas.

"Edward" repitió Carlisle subiendo el tono de su voz.

-¿Qué quieres Carlisle? –mascullé si molestarme en levantar la cabeza del sofá sobre el que estaba recostado boca abajo.

"Esta noche iremos de caza"

-No cuentes conmigo.

"No te estaba preguntando. Iremos"

-No puedes obligarme, sigo siendo más fuerte que tú.

"¿Te arriesgarás a dañar a un ser humano por tu obstinación?"

-¿Qué humano? ¡Nunca salgo de aquí!- me burlé.

-Edward- dijo Carlisle en voz alta - ¿te has visto en un espejo últimamente?

No respondía eso.

-Das miedo, Edward.

-No es que sea un monstruo chupasangre ni nada por el estilo, ¿cierto?

-No seas infantil.

-Déjame en paz.

-Mírate en el espejo.

-Los vampiros no tenemos reflejo.

-Edward… -murmuró Carlisle con voz cansada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que comportándote como un niño harás que ella vuelva?

¡Auch! Eso era un golpe bajo.

Guardé silencio y me cubrí la cabeza con el uno de los cojines. Aún así la voz de Carlisle llegó a mis oídos tan clara como si hubiese estado hablándome al oído.

-Saldremos a las once en punto. Date un baño y cámbiate de ropa. ¿Quieres? El hecho de que no sudes no te permite usar la misma ropa por más de una semana.

-Entendido.

-Iré al hospital.

Suspiré con pesadez y me giré quedando de cara al techo, pero cada veta en la madera me recordaba a Bella. Aquella tenía la misma forma que sus labios. La otra tenía el tono exacto de sus ojos…

Me levanté y corrí alrededor del cuarto unas trescientas veces. Finalmente, me detuve frente al espejo y contemplé mi apariencia sin inmutarme.

Mis ojeras habían pasado del lila al violeta, del violeta al púrpura hasta acercarse peligrosamente al negro. Mis ojos parecían dos pedazos de carbón. Mi cabello estaba despeinado y opaco. Traía la misma ropa desde el día número treinta y uno de la partida de Bella y mi cuarto era un revolcadero completo.

Miré abatido la copia de Romeo y Julieta esparcida por todo el cuarto. La había hecho trizas el día numero dieciocho, el día numero veinticinco Esme me convenció de limpiar y cuando finalmente el cuarto estuvo limpio, vi entre todos los pedazos inservibles de papel la palabra amor. En ese momento enloquecí y desparramé el contenido de la papelera por todo el cuarto hasta que mi habitación no tuvo nada que envidiarle a los grandes chiqueros en Kansas.

Había reducido las cortinas a jirones que ahora colgaban en diferentes lugares del cuarto. Desde el respaldar de la cama hasta los altos de la biblioteca todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por finas tiras de tela azul.

"Te lo advertí"

-Cállate- le espeté a la voz en mi cabeza.

"Tengo sed"

-Ese es tu problema.

"Es nuestro problema"

Tenía razón, la garganta me escocía por la ponzoña acumulada en ella y mi apariencia en general reflejaba la necesidad de sangre que tenía.

"Si por casualidad ataco al primer humano que se cruce en mi camino, no digas que no te lo advertí"

-Me da igual.

"Mentiroso"

Me encogí de hombros.

"Has pensado lo que harán Carlisle y Esme cuando sepan lo loco que estás"

-Intento no pensar demasiado.

"Míralo por el lado positivo, si te encierran Lakeshore, al menos estarás en el mismo lugar en el que estuvo tu conejita"

-No la llames así. –dije entre gruñidos.

"¿Estamos de mal humor hoy?"

-Hoy y siempre.

"Supéralo, hay muchas mujeres deliciosas allá fuera, solo hay que buscar"

-Ella es especial.

"Si, por lo que nos dejó ver es una gran besadora. ¿Cómo habrá hecho eso con su lengua?"

Si hubiese tenido las facultades fisiológicas, habría vomitado en ese momento.

"¿Demasiado gráfico?"

Lo ignoré.

"Eres tan llorón"

No respondí.

"¿Me estás ignorando?"

Guardé silencio.

"No importa. Después de todo, tú y yo somos la misma cosa"

Fue difícil, pero me abstuve de responder.

"Por eso es que ella no te quiere"

Inspiré y expiré varias veces.

"¿Quién amaría a un monstruo?"


	2. Noticias

**Noticias**

**Bella POV**

El vestido era de color añil. De corte cuadrado y ceñido desde el pecho hasta la cintura. A la altura de las caderas, era suelto y caía con elegancia hasta tocar el suelo. Conocedor de mi torpeza, Kyle había elegido unas zapatillas sin tacón de color gris.

Había despertado ligeramente desubicada después de haber estado soñando con Edward durante unas horas que a mi me parecieron las mejores que había tenido desde que llegué a Italia.

Resultaba patético que el solo hecho de pensar en Edward me diera fuerzas para seguir viviendo, más aún cuando yo deseaba que él pudiera seguir adelante.

Tarde o temprano el encontraría a alguien que fuera merecedora de su perfección y de su amor. Tal vez una hermosa rubia o una morena despampanante. En cualquier caso, sería alguien diferente a mi.

Me apoyé sobre el tocador de madera cuando todo comenzó a darme vueltas y apreté las manos hasta que mis nudillos se tornaron blancos. Incliné mi cabeza y me cabello se deslizó hacia delante creando cortinas a ambos lados de mi rostro.

No quería que Edward encontrara a alguien más. Quería ser lo suficientemente buena para él, estar a su lado y no desentonar.

Una gota cayó sobre mi mano y miré hacia arriba esperando encontrar una gotera. No había ninguna. Miré mi rostro en el espejo y descubrí mi rostro mojado.

¡Oh! Yo era la que tenía goteras. Sequé mi rostro con la manga del vestido haciendo que la seda azul se tornara un poco más oscura al humedecerse con mis lágrimas.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta con determinación. Miré el reloj, eran las cinco treinta. Demasiado temprano para que fuese Kyle, pero claro, a él le gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo.

-Adelante.

-¿Ya estás vestida?

Me giré al reconocer aquella voz. Y olvidé como cerrar la boca. Heidi sofocó una risa al ver mi expresión y entró con seguridad en mi cuarto cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

-Muy bien. Tienes buen gusto, Isabella.

-Yo… esto… ¿Por qué?

-El azul se te ve muy bien. –dijo mientras señalaba mi vestido.

-Oh… yo no lo he elegido. Ha sido Kyle.

-¿Davies? ¡Vaya! Para ser hombre no tiene mal gusto en ropa.

Asentí débilmente.

-¿Por qué me ves así?

De inmediato desvié la mirada y clavé los ojos en el piso.

-No te voy a morder ¿Sabes?- se rió de alguna broma que yo me perdí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Supuse que necesitarías ayuda para prepararte. No nos hemos visto mucho, pero supuse que tu apariencia no había cambiado mucho desde que llegamos aquí. – me evaluó con la mirada- Veo que no me equivoqué.

No sabía si eso era un insulto o un cumplido.

-De cualquier forma, veo que necesitas ayuda para peinarte. Señaló mi cabello revuelto con su níveo dedo.

-Eh… si- tomé el cepillo del tocador y comencé a peinarme casi con violencia.

-La idea no es que te arranques la cabeza, Is- dijo mientras me quitaba el cepillo y corría la silla, invitándome a sentarme. Dudé por unos segundos. Aún cuando intentaba ser amable, Heidi me asustaba. Finalmente me senté y tragué saliva tratando de calmarme.

Heidi comenzó a peinarme con suavidad hasta que logró desenredar por completo la maraña que era mi pelo.

-Tienes una bonita cabellera- dijo mientras seguía cepillándome el pelo- No había notado que tenías mechones rojizos.

-Solo al sol- solté atropellada.

-No te he prestado mucha atención. ¿Sabes? ¿Qué tal ha sido tu estadía aquí?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? No puedo quejarme. Tengo todo lo que necesito y más.

-¿Se han portado mal contigo?

-No.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Jane para que te odie?

-¿Yo? –pregunté confundida.

-No te lo tomes a pecho. Debe estar celosa.

-¿De mí?

-El amo Aro ha estado interesado en ti desde que llegaste a Volterra. De hecho, fue gracias a él que pudiste quedarte aquí. Pero el amo Cayo es harina de otro costal.

Había oido con anterioridad los nombres de Aro, Cayo y Marco. Ellos eran los amos y señores de Volterra.

-¿Aún me odias?-preguntó de sopetón.

¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? Decidí no responder.

-No deseo que me odies. Si todo sale como creo esta noche, lo que menos deseo es ser tu enemiga, Is.

-¿Qué planeas que pase esta noche?

-¡Oh! Yo no planeo nada, solo espero que todo salga de una determinada forma. De cualquier manera, quiero que seamos amigas.

¿Acaso ella sufría de personalidad múltiple?

-Sabes, lo que te dije cuando estábamos en América, lo de tu novio… lo hice por tu bien. Si te hubieses quedado allá, él no habría tenido valor… es decir, él nunca te hubiera…-pareció arrepentirse- No es nada. Olvídalo.

Heidi era desconcertante.

-¿Tienes orquillas?

-¿Qué?

-Pasadores de cabello. –explicó Heidi como si hablara con una retrasada- son negras y pequeñas.

-Oh… creo que esas cosas están por aquí- abrí una de las gavetas del tocador y permití que Heidi eligiera lo que mejor le pareciera.

Siguió hablando durante un rato mientras construía sobre mi cabeza un intrincado peinado.

-Creo que deberíamos maquillarte un poco. Estás demasiado pálida.

Heidi abrió automáticamente el segundo cajón de la derecha. El cajón del maquillaje que nunca había usado.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí? –pregunté con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Olfato, Is. Olfato. –dijo con una sonrisa mientras se tocaba la punta de la nariz.

Lo dejé correr.

Heidi giró la silla de modo que pudiera verme el rostro y aplicó polvos aquí y allá. Desistió de la idea de ponerme rubor pues yo me ruborizaba mucho al natural. Y yo quedé boquiabierta cuando me vi en el espejo.

No parecía ser yo.

-Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensé –dijo satisfecha.

Miré el reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para las siete. Pensé que Heidi se iría en cuanto hubiese terminado conmigo, pero en lugar de eso, comenzó a caminar por la habitación, deteniéndose aquí y allá mientras contemplaba con atención ciertos detalles. Finalmente se sentó en mi cama y me sonrió.

El rostro de Heidi era tan hermoso que por un segundo, olvidé que había sido ella quien había hecho que mi vida fuera algo miserable. Ahí sentada, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro, sin moverse siquiera parecía la estatua de alguna joven diosa griega.

-¿Te sientes nerviosa?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Eso es bueno.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Supongo que sí.

-Si todo sale como yo lo espero, muy pronto dejarás de sentirte una extraña aquí dentro.

Antes de que respondiera, tocaron a la puerta

-¿Estás lista, Is?- el rostro de Kyle se asomó por la puerta.

-Sí lo estoy-dije levantándome de un brinco de la silla.

El rostro de Kyle se ensombreció cuando vió a Heidi cómodamente sentada en mi cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –casi le ladró.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Heidi con falsa indignación- Por si no lo recuerdas, Isabella es mi protegida.

-¿Tu protegida?

-Recuerda, Davies, que ella logró la audiencia gracias a mí. Deberías dejar de ser tan malagradecido. ¿No te parece?

-Fuera de aquí.

Heidi entrecerró los ojos y miró a Kyle divertida.

-¡Vaya! Que rápido se te olvida todo. Pero no deberías olvidar todo lo que tu me debes.

Kyle abrió mucho los ojos y me buscó con la mirada. Esbozó una sonrisa y dijo:

-Is, bonita. ¿Te importaría esperarme fuera? Te prometo que estaré contigo en un segundo.

Asentí y salí con rapidez, pero me mantuve pegada a la puerta. ¿De que hablaban? ¿Qué le debía Kyle a Heidi?

Agucé el oído para escucharlos hablar, pero hablaban tan rápido y a un volumen tan bajo que fue necesario que me acercara más a la puerta para que captara aunque fuera un poco de lo que decían.

-Deja de echarme eso en cara.

-Es que pareces olvidar que la chica está aquí solo gracias a mí.

-Is está aquí por que quiere.

-¡Oh claro! Por eso lloró durante todo el camino y apenas si deja que te le acerques. ¡Eres patético!

-Te recuerdo que fue ella quien me besó.

-¿Eres estúpido o qué?

-¿Disculpa?

-Sabes por qué fue que te besó ¿no? ¿Realmente piensas que ella te ha correspondido alguna vez?

Kyle no contestó a eso.

-Isabella es una chica lista. Sabía que el Sr. Amo a los humanos no iba a dejar que ella se fuera así como así, por eso decidió convencerlos de que ella no quería al neófito ese que te hizo pedazos.

-Si tanto lo quería ¿por qué vino con nosotros?

Heidi bufó.

-¿De verdad eres tan torpe?

-No te sigo.

-Es solo gracias a mi que ella está aquí, le dije que algo muy malo podía llegar a pasarle a su querido recién nacido si no lo apartaba cuanto antes, y la pobre criatura enamorada hizo hasta lo imposible para que el chico siguiera vivo. ¡Ella está aquí solo por eso!

Heidi rió estrepitosamente de algo que dijo Kyle.

-¿Olvidarlo? ¿Viste al chico? Aún entre los nuestros es llamativo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan deprisa que temí que acabara delatándome, me llevé la mano derecha al pecho en un intento de sofocar el sonido mientras escuchaba con atención la conversación que mantenían Kyle y Heidi dentro de mi cuarto.

-Ahí te equivocas. No lo hice por ti, ella tiene un potencial asombroso, no solo es inmune a tus poderes y a los míos, también lo es a los de Jane. Estoy segura de que el maestro querrá conservarla.

De nuevo, Kyle habló a tal velocidad que no entendí nada de lo que dijo. -¡Ah, ah! Ten por seguro de que una vez que se transforme yo me convertiré en su mentora.

Me estremecí. ¿A que se refería con eso de conservarme? ¿Transformarme?

-Tuviste seis largas semanas y ella apenas si es capaz de responderte cuando le hablas. ¿Qué acaso no entiendes que ella nunca te verá de esa manera?

Incapaz de sostenerme, dejé que mi espalda se deslizara por la pared hasta que me senté en el suelo.

Heidi volvió a soltar una carcajada que sonaba como campanas al viento.

-Habrá que ver que hace el neófito cuando se entere.

-¿Se entere?

-¿Crees que el amo Aro desperdiciará la oportunidad de volver a ver a Cullen?

-Heidi. ¡Heidi no!

-Quédate aquí, tu presencia va a sobrar estando allá. Yo la acompañaré de ahora en adelante.

Escuché los tacones de Heidi y me levanté rápidamente, pero claro, con mi torpeza de siempre, pisé el dobladillo del vestido y perdí el equilibrio antes de que lograra levantarme, antes de que llegara al suelo un par de manos duras y frías frenaron mi caída.

-Eres una pésima embustera – se burló Heidi cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

**Edward POV**

Tocaron a la puerta con suavidad

-¿Se puede?

-Adelante- murmuré sin levantarme del sofá.

Desde la puerta, Esme me contempló con preocupación. En su mano traía un periódico enrollado.

"Se ve peor cada día"

-Estoy bien- mentí.

Esme negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo estás.

-No soy el primero en llevarse una decepción amorosa. Un corazón roto no me matará- lamentablemente-.

Esme sonrió con tristeza y se sentó en el sofá, a mis pies.

-Creo que hay algo aquí que nos estamos perdiendo, Edward. No creo que Bella haya sido sincera en ese momento. Ahí hay algo, aún no se que es, pero lo descubriré.

-No, Esme. Creo que estamos tratando de ver cosas que no están ahí. Tu tratas de pensar que ellos manipularon a Bella y yo trato de pensar que ella si me amó en algún momento. Pero la verdad es que Bella salió con ellos por su propia voluntad.

-Hablando de eso- dijo mientras desenrollaba el diario y lo extendía sobre la tela negra del sofá- ¿ya viste el periódico de hoy?

-No he bajado desde hace días.

-Mira- dijo Esme mientras señalaba el titular con el dedo índice

El título rezaba:

"_**Fuga de dos internas causa cierre de hospital psiquiátrico en Chicago"**_

-¡Vaya! –susurré en medio de un suspiro- Por fin se supo. Ya se habían tardado.

Bajo el titular, venía una fotografía de la fachada de Lakeshore cuyas puertas habían sido condenadas con un par de tablas gruesas y largas. Y un poco más abajo, reconocí los rostros de Charlie y Reneé Swan.

Sin decir una palabra, Esme señaló un subtitulo al lado del pequeño retrato:

"_**El paradero de la hija del Jefe de Policía Swan sigue siendo desconocido"**_

Esme me miró por un par de segundos y luego abrió el diario en la página número dieciocho. Tuve que contener un grito cuando ví el rostro de Bella en el diario.

Se trataba de una fotografía de unos seis centímetros de altura no demasiado reciente. En ella, Bella aún se peinaba con trenzas y su rostro conservaba aún ciertos rasgos infantiles que yo no alcancé a conocer. Bajo ella, en un recuadro venía una pequeña biografía así como una breve explicación del porqué de su internamiento en el manicomio.

Mantuve mis ojos clavados en su fotografía, consciente de aquel dolor punzante en el pecho. Pero al menos podía verla de nuevo.

Bella… Mi Bella.

-La otra chica no desapareció el mismo día.

Miré a Esme sin que sus palabras adquirieran significado dentro de mi cabeza.

-¿Edward?

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de aclarar mis ideas y parpadeé confundido.

"¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que veo a un vampiro despistado"

Reí con sequedad.

-Disculpa- me excusé con mis mejores modales- ¿Qué era lo que decías?

-La otra chica que desapareció del sanatorio. No fue en la misma fecha que Bella. En realidad fue un par de días antes. Mira- dijo mientras señalaba una fotografía que yo no había notado.

La chica que en algún momento debió haber sido hermosa ahora lucía pálida y algo demacrada. Tenía el cabello corto y negro, con cada punta señalando en diferente dirección. Sus ojos debían ser claros, pues en la fotografía se veían grises.

_**"Mary Alice Brandon"**_

El artículo, que abarcaba dos páginas del diario, narraba con monotonía los sucesos que habían comenzado dos noches antes de que Bella se marchase. Leí entre lineas, buscando lo que se relacionaba directamente con la mujer que yo amaba y acabé de leer mucho antes que Esme.

La otra chica había escapado aparentemente ayudada por uno de los celadores del psiquiátrico que había desaparecido el mismo día que ella.

La familia de la chica Brandon no se había presentado del todo en el psiquiátrico y según parecía, no pensaba hacerlo. Mary Alice Brandon había sido internada en Lakeshore en abril de 1916 y hasta la fecha, no había recibido siquiera una visita.

-Pobre criatura –apuntó Esme- No comprendo como puede existir una madre tan desnaturalizada. ¿Ya viste esto?- inquirió mientras señalaba una linea del artículo.

Negué con la cabeza. Esme se refería a un párrafo que versaba sobre la ubicación de ambas fugitivas según los registros del hospital.

Alice Brandon ocupaba el cuarto número 421, que por casualidad también correspondía a su número de expediente.

Bella tenía la habitación número 422 y era la paciente número 1036.

-Al parecer eran vecinas- murmuró Esme mientras me miraba de reojo.

-Así parece-respondí distraído.

-¿Crees que ambas fugas estén relacionadas? Me parece extraño que nunca haya habido una fuga en Lakeshore, y que un par de días se les escaparan dos.

-Bueno, tomando en cuenta que a Bella la ayudaron unos vampiros. Y a la otra chica un celador.

-Aún así. ¿No crees que es algo extraño?

-Para mi nada es extraño ahora.

Esme sonrió y estiró el brazo, tocando mi rostro con la punta de sus dedos.

-Matarte de hambre no va a contribuir con tu causa. ¿Sabes?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Mira de que color están tus ojeras.

-Ya Carlisle me echó el sermón de lo inconsciente que soy. No es necesario que lo hagas tú también. No es que tu seas…- me callé de inmediato

-No pretendo sermonearte, Edward. – Esme me miraba con tristeza.

"Se bien que yo no soy tu madre"

Me di cuenta de que la había ofendido.

-Esme… yo…

-No pasa nada- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Lo siento.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

-Estoy bien. Conserva el diario.

Esme salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras ella. Me recosté sobre el sofá y me froté las sienes.

Había sido un cretino.

* * *

**Aun me sorprende lo bn recibido que ha sido este fic, me da gusto!!!**

**XD**

**Espero que este segundo capi los deje conformes! El capi 3, es un POV de Alice, llamado visiones!**

**Espero sus reviews!!! Muchos besos**


	3. Visiones

**_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!_**

_Para comenzar bn el año, les dejo capi nuevo, esta vez, un POV d Alice como había prometido!_

_Muchisimos besos y abrazos a todos lo q m han dejado reviews y los mejores deseos en este año 2009!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Visiones**

**Alice POV**

Me tomó un buen rato aceptar que todo era real. Que yo estaba viva y que la maravilla de colores que me rodeaba era algo más que un sueño.

No lograba recordar quien era o como había llegado aquí. En alguna parte de mi cabeza se guardaba información lógica, como el hecho de que yo era algo parecido a un ser humano, que era mujer y que era joven. Pero cuando intentaba recordar detalles de mi vida pasada me topaba con una pared en blanco que no lograba echar abajo.

Cerré los ojos, reviviendo en momento en que la incomodidad que sentía se disipó junto con la oscuridad y me encontré a mi misma tumbada sobre la nieve medio derretida, la ropa blanca sucia y húmeda y una sed quemante en la garganta.

Cada sonido del bosque a mi alrededor llegaba a mis oídos con tanta claridad como si alguien me estuviese susurrando pegado a mi oreja. El trino de algunas avecillas, el caminar de alguna sabandija entre las copas desprovistas de hojas de los árboles.

Era capaz de escuchar como mandíbulas incesantes machacaban algún alimento sin cesar y cuando me levanté para averiguar que clase de criatura sería capaz de producir tal barullo, me encontré con una colonia de termitas en un árbol.

Nada de eso me sorprendía, de alguna forma sabía que yo era algo más que un simple humano, y cuando la primer visión llegó, no sentí miedo.

Sonreí al ver el rostro de mi amado y aún y cuando sus ojos habían dejado de tener aquel color azul cielo para volverse rojos, algo en mi interior saltó de alegría y no contuve las ganas de comenzar a bailar en medio de los árboles.

Ahí estaba él. Sabía que lo había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo y que tendría que esperarlo aún más, pero el simple hecho de poder ver su rostro de nuevo me hacía inmensamente feliz. Él me hacía feliz. Disfruté de la visión por unos segundos que fueron demasiado cortos, pero había valido la pena.

La sed me quemaba la garganta y confié en mis sentidos cuando comencé a caminar a una velocidad que me impresionó siguiendo el sonido del agua de un arroyuelo.

Me arrodillé junto al agua y contemplé mi rostro reflejado en ella. No recordaba como me veía antes, pero sin lugar a duda algo había cambiado en mí. Mi cabello era negro azabache, con puntas saliendo en todas direcciones y estaba un poco aplastado cerca de la nuca por haber estado acostada por tanto tiempo. Tenía facciones finas, mis cejas estaban bien delineadas y contaba con largas pestañas. Me acerqué más a mi reflejo para ver mis ojos más de cerca, intrigada por el color rojo sangre que estos tenían y en ese momento tuve la segunda visión, me ví a mi misma con las mismas facciones, pero mis ojos habían pasado del rojo al dorado.

-Entonces no es nada permanente. ¡Menos mal! Ese color de ojos no va nada bien con mi complexión.

Me levanté para verme de cuerpo completo en el agua y me horroricé al notar lo espantoso que era el conjunto blanco que traía puesto. La sed seguía quemando mi garganta.

-Primero es lo primero- me recordé a mi misma.

Sin vacilar, arranqué la manga derecha de mi ropa, dejando mi brazo al descubierto y repetí la misma operación con la manga izquierda, dejando mis blancos hombros al descubierto. Luego, solté las costuras de las mangas que acababa de arrancar y las trencé hasta crear una larga tira, la enrollé en torno a mi cintura e hice un lazo que le dio más forma a mi cuerpo.

Suspiré. No podía hacer mucho con la ropa que traía puesta, pero al menos me veía mejor.

Puse una rodilla en el suelo y tomé agua en mis manos. Me sorprendí al ver que esta no estaba fría, como debía estarlo, de hecho, estaba casi caliente. Mojé mi cabello y me peiné con los dedos de manera que las puntas estuviesen en cuidadoso desorden y contemplé mi trabajo reflejado en el agua.

Mejor, mucho mejor.

Una vez concluida la operación "Arreglemos este desastre", volví a llenar el agujero de mis manos con agua y acerqué mis labios y bebí un sorbo de agua.

¡Puag! Sabía horrible y no calmaba la sed que sentía. Dejé que el agua se escurriera entre mis dedos y contemplé lo que me rodeaba. Levanté los ojos y me di cuenta de que comenzaba a oscurecer. Me senté sobre una roca y traté de aclarar mi cabeza.

Necesitaba saber quien era yo. No entendía por que no alcanzaba a recordarlo, como si fuese una recién nacida. Intenté recordar al menos mi nombre pero cada vez que trataba de recordar algo de mi pasado, el calor en mi garganta se volvía abrasador y desistía.

Tenía la seguridad de que era sed y no hambre lo que sentía. Pero ¿sed de qué? Hice el intento de beber agua un par de veces más, pero cada vez que acercaba aquel líquido incoloro a mis labios sentía ñáñaras y finalmente, decidí que lo mejor era desistir.

Mi cuerpo entero clamaba por algo que yo no lograba identificar. ¡Agh! La sed era algo espantoso. Necesitaba saber que era lo que quería antes de que cometiera una locura tratando inconscientemente de conseguirlo.

En ese momento, tuve la tercera visión del día, tan clara como si estuviese sucediendo frente a mi. Se trataba de un chico, tal vez de mi edad, con el cabello de un extraño color broncíneo y los mismos ojos que yo tenía. Se veía cansado, tenía unas profundas ojeras de color púrpura que sin lugar a duda pronto se tornarían negras, como sus ojos.

Pero no fue eso lo que me asustó, fue la expresión que tenían sus ojos lo que me hizo suspirar. El estaba triste, muy triste y solo, tuve la seguridad de que no siempre fue así. Algo en sus ojos me hizo pensar que él era un hombre enamorado y abatido. Sentí pena por él.

Lo vi inclinarse hacia delante y curvar los labios hasta dejar al descubierto unos dientes blancos y relucientes. Le gruñó a algo y ese algo le devolvió el gruñido.

Entendí todo cuando pude ver al león de montaña agazapado, rugiendo con fiereza mientras le mostraba sus relucientes colmillos al chico. El animal se lanzó encima de él y cortó el viento con sus afiladas garras. Rozó el pecho del muchacho, desgarró su camisa y pequeños pedazos de tela cayeron al suelo. El solo rió, con una risa seca, salvaje e incitó al león a atacarlo de nuevo.

El animal gruñía, dividido entre la furia y el terror, pero su instinto de conservación lo empujó a huir de un rival más fuerte que él. Él no le dejó alternativa, antes de que se hubiese alejado lo suficiente, saltó y le cortó el paso. El león soltó un rugido y saltó sobre el con las fauces abiertas, tratando de alcanzar con sus dientes algún punto vital.

Se enganchó en su brazo y pude imaginar el crujido que emitieron sus dientes al quebrarse, como si en lugar de piel hubiese mordido una piedra. Se apartó con un quejido lastimero y vi como un líquido rojo se escapaba por su hocico. Le había quebrado los dientes.

En cuanto vi la sangre, el calor en mi garganta se hizo más fuerte. Antes de que la visión desapareciera, vi como el chico de cabellos cobrizos saltaba sobre él y como sus dientes atravesaban la piel del cuello del felino como si fuese mantequilla y como comenzaba a beber su sangre.

Tuve una idea de que era lo que yo necesitaba y cerré los ojos buscando algo que me sirviera.

Sonreí al escuchar los cascos golpeando sobre el suelo húmedo y más que una desición, fue un instinto correr en su dirección.

El alce levantó su cabeza coronada con una cornamenta enorme y reí al ver como su corazón se aceleraba al verme ahí frente a él. Yo era la cazadora y él, mi presa.

Echó a correr, le di unos segundos antes de seguirlo y le di alcance con demasiada facilidad. Golpeó sus patas contra el suelo y el aire que salió de sus fosas nasales se convirtió en vaho.

La adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo. El alce pretendía atacarme y yo quería que lo hiciera. Inclinó su gran cabeza hacia delante y cabeceó, tratando de intimidarme.

No lo logró. Más que miedo, me provocaba ganas de reír.

-Ven. –lo llamé.

El alce volvió a golpear el suelo con sus patas delanteras y arañó la superficie con una de sus patas, tomando impulso para embestirme. Reí de nuevo y el sonido pareció enfurecerlo. Salió disparado hacia mí y sin pensarlo, me aferré a su cornamenta para frenarlo.

Fue sencillo, demasiado sencillo en realidad. Esto no sería un reto para mí. Giré mis manos hacia un lado y estampé al enorme animal de costado sobre el suelo con un golpe que resonó entre los árboles.

No estaba segura de cómo hacerlo, actué más por instinto que por cualquier otra cosa y con los ojos del alce clavados en mi, mordí su cuello sin sorprenderme de la facilidad con la que mis dientes atravesaban su piel, la grasa, los músculos hasta encontrar aquella vena en que la sangre latía rápida y cálida.

Cuando aquel fluido se deslizó por mi garganta, la sed cesó.

Entendí que ya no era humana, que estaba sola, Que la persona más importante para mí no sabía que yo existía aún y que en alguna parte habían más seres como yo. Personas como aquel chico de cabello cobrizo con mirada triste.

Bebí de él hasta cerró sus ojos, demasiado débil para seguir consciente. Bebí hasta que la sangre se enfrió, perdiendo parte de su sabor. Bebí hasta que el cuerpo del alce quedó seco.

Limpié las comisuras de mi boca y me sorprendí al ver que seguía sedienta.

Escuché el retumbar de cascos en el bosque y sin pensarlo, corrí en su dirección, entregándome por completo a mi nueva naturaleza.

_-¿Una prueba?_

_La sonrisa de aquel individuo envuelto en una capa negra se acentuó aún más. _

_-No me malinterpretes. Puedo ver que eres apta, pero mi hermano quiere que se lo pruebes. Estoy seguro de que saldrás airosa de todo esto. _

_-Entiendo -por su cara, pude ver que no era así-._

_-¿Deseas dormir? O tal vez ¿prefieres iniciar de inmediato?_

_-Si es necesario lo haré. El momento no importa ¿cierto?_

_La calidez se filtró en aquella sonrisa. _

_-Si tienen una prueba para mí, la afrontaré. _

_-¿No tienes miedo?_

_-Para eso tendría que sentir. Y yo ya no siento nada. _

_-Es una lástima que seas desgraciada. ¿Quieres hacer esto?_

_Ella asintió y pude ver una determinación casi homicida en sus ojos. _

_-No puedo asegurar que salgas con vida._

_-Eso sería un alivio. _

_-¿Sufres mucho?_

_Apretó los labios, negándose a contestar y le lanzó una fugaz mirada a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba apoyada contra la pared. _

_-Siento que naciste para esto. Espero grandes cosas de ti. _

_Ella lo miró sin inmutarse. _

_-¿Lista?_

_Asintió. _

_-Entonces te deseo suerte. _

Parpadeé casi por inercia en cuanto la visión terminó. Y rodé sobre un lado para cambiar mi posición. Aquellos ojos color chocolate me resultaban familiares, como si fuesen los de una hermana o una amiga, pero no lograba ubicar aquel rostro desgarrado por el dolor.

¿Quién era aquella chica de cabello largo? ¿Qué tenía que ver conmigo? ¿A qué estaba a punto de enfrentarse?

Meneé la cabeza y me senté en el suelo, frustrada por no tener acceso a mis recuerdos, aún y cuando sabía que estaban ahí. Era como ver la puerta sin tener la llave.

Fruncí el entrecejo y abracé mis rodillas mientras intentaba recordar de donde la conocía a ella. Algo en su mirada triste me dolía profundamente y la prueba a la que tenía que someterse me atemorizaba bastante.

Ella parecía tan frágil, tan suave… tan humana.

¡Pobre! Estaba en medio de un gran sufrimiento sin nadie capaz de reconfortarla. Sentí deseos de estar junto a ella para darle ánimos. Con mi capacidad para correr y para nadar, bien podía estar con ella en un santiamén, el problema era que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de en donde se encontraba.

Solté mis brazos y me incliné hacia atrás hasta que mi cabeza quedara sobre las raíces de un árbol viejo. Vi el cielo lleno de nubarrones grisáceos y cerré los ojos.

En los últimos días había tenido tal cantidad de visiones que me sentía abrumada.

No era la primera vez que veía a la chica, pero hasta ahora tenía la oportunidad de oírla hablar. Su voz me gustaba, tenía un toque cálido y gentil a pesar de la timidez y el dolor que sentía.

Suspiré pensando en los otros rostros que había estado viendo últimamente. Sabía los nombres de todos ellos. El chico de cabello broncíneo era Edward. La mujer de ojos tiernos y cabellera color caramelo era Esme. Algo en su aire maternal me llenaba de ternura y muchas veces, deseé que alguien se preocupara así por mi.

El joven de ojos y cabello dorado, se llamaba Carlisle. Su filosofía de vida era de lo más interesante y después de observarlo por mucho tiempo, decidí que la bondad y la generosidad que le mostraba al mundo, eran auténticas.

El verlos a ellos me llenaba de ansiedad y no pasó mucho antes de que me viera a mi misma viviendo con ellos. Pero antes yo tenía algo que hacer, y ahí era donde entraba él.

La mayor parte de mis visiones giraban en torno a él, a aquella persona cuyo nombre no conocía y al que llamaba simplemente J. Era alto y gallardo. Musculoso, con el cabello color miel y con aquellos ojos color borgoña que cuyo color se avivaba cada vez que se alimentaba de un ser humano.

Desde el principio, odié a la mujer que estaba con él. Morena y menuda, ejercía un control casi total sobre él. De inmediato noté, que no era amor lo que él sentía por ella, sino más bien, algo muy cercano a la veneración. Ella era su mentora y él, su mano derecha.

No se había transformado mucho antes que yo, pero sin duda, yo llevaba mucho mejor la dieta que él. En sus primeros días, el mató sin muchas contemplaciones a muchos seres humanos cuyo único delito había sido estar en el lugar equivocado.

No pensaba mal de él. De hecho, lo compadecía pues en mis visiones había sido capaz de ver su sufrimiento. Ansiaba que él viniera a mí, pues aún no me sentía segura de dejar aquel bosque que se había convertido en mi refugio, pero si él no se decidía pronto, yo tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Cerré los ojos evocando el rostro débilmente sonrosado de aquella humana y me sentí conmovida por su tristeza. Aún sin recordarla, sentía algo muy cercano al cariño por ella y decidí que en el momento en que ella me necesitara realmente yo estaría ahí para ella.

De alguna manera sabía que era mi amiga y eso bastaba, aún y cuando no supiera como se llamaba, aún y cuando existía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera la conociera, al igual que me pasaba con J, yo estaba ligada a ella por un sentimiento que no lograba explicar.

Y con eso me bastaba. Al menos por ahora.


	4. La audiencia

**La audiencia**

**Bella POV**

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en medio de los señoriales pasillos que iba atravesando mientras trataba de mantener el paso de Heidi sin quebrarme el cuello en el intento.

Las paredes se encontraban iluminadas por antorchas que colgaban a un par de metros unas de otras de manera que de vez en cuando me tocaba caminar por superficies oscuras.

Si con buena iluminación yo ya era de por sí patosa, en medio de la oscuridad corría el riesgo de quebrarme la mitad de los huesos del cuerpo en una caída… y aún así llegaría a la reunión con los Señores de Volterra.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo eran los aclamados Vulturi, la familia italiana que se había hecho con el poder quien sabe cuanto tiempo atrás, pero, tomando en cuenta la forma en que Heidi, Jacques, e inclusive Kyle los reverenciaban, debían ser personas realmente importantes.

Aún así, no tenía miedo. Tal vez, si aún valorase mi vida lo suficiente, lo sentiría, pero, después de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras que habían atravesado mi corazón como una daga de acero, yo había dejado de sentir.

En mi mundo solo existía la soledad y el dolor, y a veces inclusive esas crueles sensaciones me abandonaban y yo permanecía tan inquebrantable como una roca.

Si moría, las cosas no cambiarían mucho. Por eso yo no tenía miedo.

Heidi empujó con facilidad una puerta doble cubierta al parecer, por láminas de oro que debían pesar una barbaridad pero que a su roce cedieron como si hubiesen sido de papel. La mantuvo abierta para mí y yo caminé sin decir una palabra hasta encontrarme en medio de una habitación completamente iluminada.

De las paredes colgaban numerosas antorchas y al fondo crepitaba alegremente el fuego de una chimenea. Tres sillas tapizadas con terciopelo rojo se encontraban alineadas cerca de la pared norte y más que sillas, parecían tronos.

Los observé con atención y descubrí que habían sido forjados en oro y que en los brazos brillaban pequeños rubíes. ¡Que ostentoso!

Heidi se aclaró la garganta para llamar mi atención y yo me sonrojé de inmediato al percatarme de lo distraída que había estado.

-Ya vienen- me avisó sin reñirme por mi comportamiento.

Asentí y miré en la misma dirección que ella. Se trataba de otra puerta doble que yo no había notado hasta el momento y que surgía de la pared que se encontraba detrás de las tres sillas. Intenté aguzar el oido para escucharlos acercarse, pero no lo logré.

En ese momento, las puertas se abrieron y a través de ellas apareció un grupo de personas mucho más numeroso del que yo imaginaba.

Reconocí a Felix y Demetri a ambos lados de la comitiva, traían capas de color gris y sus ojos brillaban con un destello rojizo. No fue difícil identificar a Jane y Alec, que eran las figuras más pequeñas del grupo, cuyos diminutos cuerpos estaban envueltos en largas capas de un gris más oscuro que las de los demás.

No reconocí a los tres individuos que más que caminar, parecían flotar por la habitación. Pero no necesitaba conocerlos para saber quienes eran. Aro, Marco y Cayo, sin lugar a dudas. La familia.

Detrás de sus ondeantes capas negras caminaban tres hermosas mujeres cuyos vestidos resultaban tan atrevidos y exuberantes que yo me ruboricé solo por verlas.

En unos segundos que a mi se me hicieron eternos, los Vulturi tomaron asiento en las ostentosas sillas mientras que su guardia se situaba detrás de ellos, manteniéndose tan quietos que bien habían podido pasar por estatuas.

Clavé mis ojos en la figura del centro sin saber a ciencia cierta de cual de los tres se trataba, pero por la posición de su asiento, ligeramente más alto que el de los otros dos, deduje era su líder, o algo por el estilo.

Su piel no parecía tan lisa como la de todos los demás y me recordó la piel de cebolla, las manos me picaban por el deseo que sentía de tocarle para averiguar su textura. Al ver lo incontrolable que se volvía mi deseo apreté la mano en un puño y tragué con dificultad sintiendo mi garganta repentinamente seca.

-Bien, bien, bien. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –inquirió la figura del centro con el rostro cubierto por al capucha.

-Amo- respondió Heidi mientras avanzaba hasta quedar a sus pies para hacer una exagerada reverencia sin perder con ello su garbo.

-He de suponer que esta es la criatura por la que has intercedido. ¿Me equivoco?

-El potencial que tiene es algo sorprendente, incluso para alguien de su raza.

-No me cuentes- mientras su dentadura centelleaba- ¡Muéstrame! – pidió mientras estiraba la mano.

Heidi asintió y levantó su mano hasta que su palma rozó la de él. Me mantuve atenta, esperando que Heidi moviera sus dedos, transmitiéndole sus pensamientos en algún código secreto, de forma que todos los que les rodeaban, no se enteraran de lo que ella tenía para decirle. Pero ni uno solo de los dedos de Heidi se movió. Su mano se mantuvo quieta en la de él por algo así como un minuto, a mi me parecieron horas.

Observé con atención el rostro semioculto de el hombre que sostenía la mano de Heidi, y noté su amplia sonrisa.

-¡Eso ha sido muy interesante, Heidi querida!

Como si despertara de un sueño, Heidi parpadeó y le sonrió.

-Me alegra que lo disfrutara, Amo.

-Un don latente, en definitiva. Nunca me decepcionas, mi hermosa dama.

Heidi sonrió embelleciendo aún más su rostro. Mientras que el hombre dirigía su atención hacia mí.

-¿Te asusto, querida mía?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Tu corazón va demasiado rápido.

Automáticamente me llevé la mano al pecho, sintiendo los latidos desbocados de mi corazón. ¿Lo había oido?

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

En lugar de responder, él echó hacia atrás la capucha y me dedicó una sonrisa mientras yo contemplaba su rostro sin disimulo. Su cara tenía la misma piel de apariencia frágil que sus manos, blanca como la cal y de facciones finas y delicadas. Tenía el cabello negro y una sonrisa en apariencia sincera. Sus ojos, eran del mismo color borgoña de los demás, pero había una clara diferencia, no eran cristalinos en lo absoluto, en su lugar, sus pupilas estaban parcialmente cubiertas por una película blanquecina que hizo que me preguntara si él podía ver bien.

Entrecerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de mi escrutinio y yo bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

-La curiosidad no es pecado, pero mató al gato –sentenció él- Mi nombre es Aro. ¿Cuál es el tuyo, querida?

-Isabella.

-Hermoso nombre italiano, aunque puedo apostar que tus padres son americanos. ¿Cierto?

Asentí sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, había decidido que lo mejor era olvidarme de Charlie y de Reneé por mucho que doliera.

-¿Qué te ha parecido nuestra ciudad, Bella?

No pasé por alto el hecho de que me estaba llamando por un apodo. Nadie en Volterra lo había hecho, y al oírlo, sentí una dolorosa nostalgia en mi pecho. Tragué y me apresuré a responder:

-No he podido ver mucho de la ciudad, de hecho, el único día que pude contemplar el exterior fue el de mi llegada, aunque he de admitir que es un lugar ciertamente hermoso. Y la hospitalidad de su gente me parece algo sorprendente- admití mientras inclinaba la cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento.

-¡Bah! Si solo hemos hecho lo que merecía tan encantadora dama.

-Se lo agradezco.

-Ha sido un placer. Es una lástima que hasta ahora se dieran las circunstancias para vernos cara a cara.

Cabeceé sin saber que decir.

-Heidi – llamó Aro sin despegar los ojos de mi cara.

-Sí, señor.

-Dices que esta criatura resultó ser inmune a Davies. ¿Cierto?

-Así es, también, es inmune a Jane- la aludida apretó los dientes y me fulminó con la mirada. Así que supongo que también debe serlo a Alec.

-Me pregunto –continuó Aro- si también es inmune a mi.

Aro me sonrió y levantó la mano mientras me miraba a los ojos. En un acto irreflexivo, tal vez por que ansiaba tocarlo, levanté la mía y dejé que nuestras palmas se rozaran.

Su piel era áspera, completamente rugosa, a diferencia de la piel de Heidi o de Kyle que más bien parecía una superficie pulida como el mármol.

Aunque lo intenté, no fui capaz de apartar mis ojos de los de Aro que ejercían una atracción magnética sobre mí, así que dejé de nadar contra la marea y comencé a inspeccionar sus ojos a fondo.

Estos cambiaron de expresión a una velocidad tan sorprendente que parecía mentira que realmente reflejaran lo que él sentía. Primero, hubo concentración que después fue reemplazada por la confusión, de ahí a la incredulidad y luego estalló en una carcajada franca.

-Simplemente fascinante. Nunca me había encontrado con nada así. Heidi querida, esto es sorprendente.

-Me alegra verlo complacido.

-Ahora la pregunta es, ¿que haremos contigo?

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y alcé la barbilla, desafiante.

-Tienes carácter- apuntó el mientras me sonreía- Es raro ver a una mujer tan altiva como tú sobre, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la situación en la que te encuentras. ¿Acaso no temes?

-¿Por qué?

-¿No te preocupa lo que pase de ahora en adelante con tu vida?

Reí con sequedad con una risa que no era la mía.

-Perdí lo más importante para mí hace seis semanas. ¿Qué sentido tiene la vida ahora?

-¡Ah si! Supongo que te refieres al chico que estaba mi buen amigo, Carlisle.

Levanté los ojos y clavé la mirada en su rostro. ¿Realmente lo conocía? ¿Sabía quien era el Dr. Cullen? ¿Sabía de Edward?

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Los conoce? ¿Al doctor Cullen? ¿A Edward? –sentí una punzada en el estómago al pronunciar su nombre.

Aro sonrió, complacido por mi repentino interés.

-Carlisle ha sido mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo mientras aquella perturbadora sonrisa volvía a su cara- en cuanto al chico, no he tenido la oportunidad aún, pero me parece un espécimen fascinante.

-Lo es, puedo asegurárselo- interrumpió Heidi mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante a su Maestro.

-Bella querida, si me disculpas, es momento de que dialogue con mis hermanos para decidir lo que sucederá contigo en un futuro.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y no pude evitar estremecerme cuando apoyó ambas manos sobre mis hombros.

Después de "regalarme" otra sonrisa, prácticamente levito hacia el lugar en que se hallaban sus hermanos con los rostros aún cubiertos por capuchas negras.

Los vi agruparse, mientras Heidi me lanzaba miradas ansiosas sin atreverse a abrir la boca y luego se vino una serie de murmullos dichos tan rápidamente que no fui capaz de seguir la conversación.

Ocasionalmente, Aro me miraba alzando las cejas para luego voltearse y seguir deliberando. En otros momentos, otro de los hermanos era el que posaba sus ojos ocultos entre las sombrar en mi para luego continuar con su atropellada conversación.

Finalmente, el grupo se separó poco a poco y sentí todos los ojos presentes clavados en mi.

-Bella querida- comenzó Aro mientras me sonreía como un abuelo le sonríe a su nieta predilecta- tengo buenas y malas noticias para ti.

Lo contemplé impasible.

-La buena, continuó él, es que hemos votado y al parecer naciste con estrella, no te pasará nada malo, al menos no hoy.

Traducción: no me rebanarían el cogote el día de hoy.

-¿Cuál es la mala?

-La mala, es que no lograste unanimidad para unirte a la guardia, al menos no por ahora- Aro le lanzó una dura mirada al sujeto que iba a su derecha.

¿Guardia? ¿Qué guardia?

-Amo –intervino Heidi- ¿Qué sucederá con Isabella entonces?

Cuando contestó, los ojos de Aro se mantuvieron clavados en los míos.

-Hemos propuesto que pases por una prueba.

-¿Una prueba?- pregunté sin comprender.

Aro sonrió con tanta fuerza que por un momento, me dio la impresión de que su frágil rostro se haría añicos.

-No me malinterpretes. Puedo ver que eres apta, pero mi hermano quiere que se lo pruebes. Estoy seguro de que saldrás airosa de todo esto.

-Entiendo – eso era mentira, no entendía que era lo que tenía que probar, ni por qué.

-¿Deseas dormir? O tal vez ¿prefieres iniciar de inmediato?

¿Dormir? ¿Para qué? Cada vez que dormía soñaba con Edward. ¿Para que dormir si cuando despertara me encontraría igual de sola que cuando me acostaba.

-Si es necesario lo haré.- respondí refiriéndome a la prueba- El momento no importa ¿cierto?

Traducción: a mal paso darle prisa.

-Si tienen una prueba para mí, la afrontaré –afirmé tajante.

-¿No tienes miedo?

De nuevo con lo mismo. No, yo no tenía miedo, ya había pasado por las peores experiencias de mi vida. Primero el creer que Edward estaba muerto, y después, saber que el vivía y tener que renunciar a él para asegurarme de que siguiera vivo.

-Para eso tendría que sentir. Y yo ya no siento nada. – respondí siendo sincera.

-Es una lástima que seas desgraciada. ¿Quieres hacer esto?- Sí, era una lástima. Sí, quería hacerlo.

Dije que sí con la cabeza. No tenia nada que perder.

-No puedo asegurar que salgas con vida.

Eso no sonaba nada mal.

-Eso sería un alivio.

-¿Sufres mucho?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Qué si sufría? ¡Claro que sufría! Cada segundo lejos de Edward era un calvario para mi y aquella separación hacía que mi pecho doliese con cada latido de mi corazón, aquel corazón fantasma que había reemplazado al verdadero. Miré de reojo a Heidi y ella me sonrió.

-Siento que naciste para esto. Espero grandes cosas de ti.

No me interesaba lo que él decía. Sus palabras no tenian ningún sentido para mi, y la verdad no quería encontrarles sentido tampoco.

-¿Lista?

Sí, lo estaba.

-Entonces te deseo suerte.

* * *

**_Wiii! Actu antes de lo previsto, pero es que lo q he estado escribiendo me trae loca y ya muero xq uds me alcancen a ver que opinan._**

**_Una de las visiones de Alice ha sido impactante hasta decir basta, x lo menos para mi! Ya veremos lo que opinan ustedes!_**

**_Tambn quería hacer un sondeo x aquí. En mi mente, tenía la idea de que a Bella la convirtieran los Vulturi para quitarme de una vez ese impedimento Edward neófito, Bella su cantante... y todo ese rollo que impide que ellos estén juntos (sin que el la deje seca). Pero he recibido reviews en los que me piden q sea Edward quien la transforme._**

**_Tomando en cuenta q Edward es un neófito que tiene aproximandamente siete semanas de nacido, es decir menos de dos meses, entenderán q falta MUUUUCHO para que tenga el autocontrol necesario para solo morderla..._**

**_Pero su opinion al respecto me parece importante... después de todo, es x y para uds que escribo esto..._**

**_Espero reviews con lo que piensan al respecto..._**

**_Muxos besos y grax x leerme!_**


	5. Planes de mudanza

_Hola!! _

_Muchísimas grax x todos los reviews que me han dejado. Realmente me han dejado impactada. _

_Oficialmente, han quedado cerradas las voltaciones (fueron 24 horas XD)... _

_El marcador es: _

_Vulturi 14  Edward 10 _

_Entiendo que si fuese por cuestión de romance, todas querríamos que fuese Edward quien la (o nos) convirtiese, pero tomando en cuenta el factor tiempo, los Vulturi son mucho + prácticos. Agradezco montones que se hayan tomado el tiempo de djarme un review con su opinión al respecto, de verdad me interesa lo que tengan que decir al respecto. No obstante, la mayoría ha hablado..._

_Millones de besos, y espero que el capi los complazca. _

_Besos!!!_

* * *

**Planes de mudanza**

**Edward POV**

La cacería había ido bien… dentro de lo que cabía. Había logrado cazar un puma y un par de venados, más que suficiente para saciar una sed que había olvidado que tenía.

Hasta el momento en que entendí a que venía la preocupación de Esme y Carlisle por que metiera la pata. En el momento en que aquel aroma llegó a mis fosas nasales dejé de pensar. Ni siquiera me importó que mi sed estuviese saciada. Nunca estás demasiado lleno para disfrutar del postre.

Dejé que mis instintos tomaran control de mi cuerpo y oí al monstruo en mi interior regocijarse ante mi falta de voluntad. Yo simplemente no quería parar. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué había ganado con ser bueno?

Ahora que sabía que Bella no me amaba, ¿para qué fingir que yo no era un monstruo?

El viento me azotaba la cara mientras la distancia entre mi presa y yo cada vez era más corta.

"Edward, detente" me ordenó Carlisle.

No me molesté en contestarle. No valía la pena quebrarle la cabeza a Carlisle. Contaba con las armas necesarias para cuidarme solo y gozaba de un arma adicional entre todos los de mi especie.

"Edward... ¿por favor?" Esa era la voz mental de Esme. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿A qué se debía ese amor incondicional que ella me profesaba?

Escuché al otro yo gruñir cuando me frené abruptamente creando un profundo bache en el camino.

"Sabes que lo deseas. ¿Por qué te detienes?"

Yo contaba con un punto a favor, no tenía sed. Escuché las zancadas de Esme y Carlisle.,

"Anda, antes de que lleguen ellos y te laven el cerebro"

El único motivo por el que había permanecido con los Cullen durante las aquellas interminables seis semanas había sido la pureza de sus pensamientos. Ellos en realidad eran buenas personas, merecían lo mejor y deseaban realmente que yo fuera feliz.

Una ráfaga de viento me dio en la cara trayendo aquel efluvio que entró por mi boca y me quemó el paladar. Aún y cuando no se acercaba a la exquisitez de la sangre de Bella, resultaba dolorosamente tentador.

Me agaché y clavé mis dedos en la tierra tratando de refrenar el deseo que tenía de beber aquella sangre que prometía ser deliciosa.

"Hazlo. No es ella. Sabes que no es ella. ¿Qué importa un humano? ¡Hay muchos!"

Sí, sabía que no era Bella. Y la verdad, la vida de un desconocido no me importaba demasiado.

"¿Entonces?"

Los grandes asesinos de la historia comenzaron matando insectos.

"¡Que dramático!" apuntó con voz burlona.

Estaría mal.

"¿Quién te juzgará?"

No respondí.

"¿Carlisle y Esme?" inquirió divertido "Te adoran, nunca se atreverían a pensar mal de ti. Lo más probable es que terminen echándole la culpa a lo solo que estás sin tu adorada humana y bla, bla, bla…"

No tuve tiempo de replicar. En ese instante, Carlisle y Esme me dieron alcance y antes de que yo pudiese parpadear Esme ya estaba abrazándome.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti.

La separé suavidad y la miré a los ojos confundido.

¿Orgullosa?

-¿Por qué?

-Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, Edward. Estoy segura de que te adaptarás muy rápido.

¿A que se refería?

Esperé a que los pensamientos de Carlisle o los de ella misma me lo revelaran, pero ninguno de los dos estaba pensando en eso. Bufé y decidí hacer la pregunta en voz alta.

-¿A que me adaptaré rápido?

El semblante de Esme cambió rápidamente y miró a Carlisle con una disculpa en sus ojos dorados.

Carlisle le sonrió y luego se dirigió a mi.

-Esme y yo hemos estado hablándolo, y creemos que sería- buscó la palabra apropiada- prudente un cambio de aire.

Parpadeé sin comprender.

-¿De aire?

-Ahora que ya no hay nada en Chicago para ninguno de nosotros- Carlisle me miró, esperando a que dijera algo- Consideramos conveniente cambiar de entorno.

-¿Van a mudarse? –pregunté.

-La idea es que nosotros nos mudemos- me corrigió Esme con dulzura.

-¡Uh! ¿Adonde?

-Rochester, Nueva York.

-¡Nueva York! –dije con algo muy parecido a un chillido.- Pero si eso está a mil quinientos kilómetros de aquí.

-Mil cuatrocientos cinco- rectificó Carlisle- Me han hecho una oferta de trabajo y la verdad me ha parecido interesante. Además el clima por ahora no es problema para nosotros.

-Edward- dijo Esme mientras me miraba con seriedad- somos una familia ahora, cualquier desición que tomemos te incluye a ti y por eso es importante contar con tu opinión.

La determinación que tenía Esme para que esto funcionara me enterneció.

Ellos no dejaban de tener razón, ahora sin Bella aquí, no había nada que me interesara en Chicago.

-¿Contamos con tu aprobación? –inquirió Carlisle con una sonrisa.

Traté de sonreírle de vuelta.

-¿Dónde tengo que firmar? –traté de bromearle.

Carlisle dejó salir una carcajada franca y yo prometí esforzarme para que todo saliera bien.

**Alice POV**

Sonreí cuando el futuro de Edward cambió abruptamente. Había estado angustiada durante un buen rato después de ver como él encontraba y asesinaba a ese hombre para beber su sangre.

Después de muchas visiones, había llegado a la conclusión de que él era un buen chico al que la vida le había jugado una mala pasada. Merecía ser feliz pero pasarían muchas cosas hasta que finalmente lo consiguiera.

Sentía pena por él, más cuando veía lo triste que se sentían Esme y Carlisle al saber que aquella persona a la que consideraban su hijo, se sentía desdichado.

Gracias a la unión de todas las visiones que había tenido hasta ahora, había logrado establecer la conexión entre Edward y aquella chica con ojos color chocolate.

¡Estaban enamorados!

No tenía muchos detalles de cómo fue que iniciaron su relación, pero algo estaba claro, ellos tenían que estar juntos. Inclusive ahora, que Edward estaba convencido de que Bella no lo amaba. Incluso ahora, que Bella estaba a punto de enfrentarse a quien sabe que clase de prueba impuesta por las mentes retorcidas de aquellos sujetos envueltos en capas oscuras y poseedores de voces que parecían destilar veneno.

El sentimiento que los ataba a ellos iba más allá de lo que otros seres vivos dispusiesen, era el destino, estaba escrito en las estrellas. No había explicación alguna, solo tenía que ser.

Por eso no importaba que aquel tipo ansiase el amor de Bella, o que ellos estuviesen separados por un océano entero, ni siquiera importaba el hecho de Edward pensase que no era correspondido. Lo suyo era tan fuerte que estaba segura de que el universo se encargaría de reunirlos en algún momento.

Era algo parecido a lo que me pasaba a mi con él. No importaba que nunca hubiésemos cruzado palabra, el hecho de que nunca lo hubiese visto cara a cara no tenía la menor importancia, por que yo sabía, tenía la certeza de que lo amaba antes de conocerlo y un sentimiento como ese tenía que ser correspondido.

De alguna forma, tenia la certeza de que cada paso que él daba, nos acercaba un poco más, aún y cuando el fuese en la dirección contraria, nosotros estaríamos juntos cuando fuese nuestro tiempo.

Yo esperaría, esperaría lo que hiciera falta con tal de estar con el por siempre y para siempre, y con cada golpe de las manecillas del reloj, mi amor se hacía más fuerte.

Él me estaba buscando, sin saberlo. Me sentí triste por él, porque mi pobre amado daba pasos a ciegas en pos mía sin saber que era exactamente lo que buscaba, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que yo era ese pedazo que le hacía falta, la razón por la cual había estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad.

Suspiré al descubrir que quizá pasaríamos un buen tiempo separados. Pero lo que nos tocaría soportar no era nada comparado con lo que les esperaba a Edward y a ella.

Me tendí en el suelo sin que la humedad me molestase. Y cerré los ojos recordando las tristes visiones que había tenido sobre ellos. Pero al menos, ahora tenía la certeza de que todas esas cosas podían cambiar. El futuro no estaba escrito en piedra y lo que veía hoy podía cambiar mañana.

Golpeada por la inspiración, presioné mis dedos sobre una roca para escribir "El destino puede ser cambiado gracias al amor"

Contemplé la inscripción al tiempo que sentía la llegada de una nueva visión. Esta fue más corta que las anteriores. Se resumía a una sola cosa: los Cullen habían tomado la desición de mudarse y eso significaba algo para mi también, ya era tiempo de dejar Illinois para mi también.

Un cambio de aire no sonaba nada mal.

Antes de que echara a correr, me llegó una nueva visión del futuro. Un terrible futuro.


	6. Vampiros

**Vampiros**

**Bella POV **

Heidi me miraba con preocupación mientras caminábamos por los amplios y sombríos pasillos. Había dejado de preguntarme si tenía miedo o si estaba nerviosa, pero su muda consternación me molestaba aún más.

Según ella, Aro había quedado encantado conmigo, pero al parecer, los Vulturi solían hacerlo todo por mutuo acuerdo y al estar el tal Cayo disconforme conmigo, sería necesaria una prueba para medir mi valor.

A mi en lo personal nada de eso me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Desde que había dejado a Edward en Chicago, una parte de mi se había desgarrado para quedarse con él, y aparentemente era la Bella capaz de sentir algo. Ya ni siquiera me quedaban ganas de llorar. Caminaba casi por inercia y poco me importaba morir.

-Is –interrumpió Heidi mis cavilaciones.

-¿Qué?

La verdad me sorprendía el abrupto cambio en la actitud de Heidi, y me parecían preocupantes las miradas que me lanzaba ahora, parecidas a las que le dedica una niña a su muñeca favorita.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Desgarrada, pensé con seriedad. Pero claro, eso no era asunto de ella.

-Está bien si tienes algo de miedo.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿No te preocupa lo que Aro pretende que hagas?

Me encogí de hombros y Heidi apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea.

-Sé que lo harás bien, pero eres tan… tan…

-¿Torpe? – intenté ayudarla.

Heidi me sonrió con timidez y yo le devolví la sonrisa sin pensar. Era fácil caer en su embrujo.

-Trata de no tropezar demasiado. ¿Si?

-Díselo a mis pies.

Esta vez, la sonrisa fue menos tímida.

-Sé que no me he portado bien contigo, pero en cuanto estemos en la misma liga, me encargaré de ayudarte. ¿Sí?

Sabía que nunca lograría estar en la misma liga que Heidi, pero tomé su comentario por el lado amable y curiosamente, me sentí agradecida por su preocupación.

Heidi dejó de caminar y yo la imité al tiempo que seguía sus ojos para ver por que se había detenido. La escuché maldecir en voz baja y pude ver su rostro levemente descompuesto antes de que ella controlara su expresión.

-Démonos prisa. ¿Vale?

Lo mejor era no preguntar, Heidi me tomó del codo y comenzó a caminar tan rápido que yo prácticamente tenía que correr para alcanzarla.

-¿Pasó algo malo? –pregunté entre jadeos.

-Nada, son solo indeseables. Sigue caminando, Is.

No entendí a lo que se refería hasta que vi dos altas figuras dándonos alcance por el pasillo. A Heidi se le escapó un siseo y finalmente me soltó el brazo y clavó los ojos en el suelo tratando de contener su enojo.

Antes de que dijera algo, Heidi ya no estaba a mi lado. Alguien me sujetó por la cintura y sentí como mis pies se despegaban del suelo. Cerré los ojos cuando la conocida sensación de vértigo me invadió. Pero en ese momento, escuché _su _voz.

-Estoy aquí.

En el momento en que mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, dejé de pensar. Sus ojos ya no eran de aquel cruel rojo escarlata, sino que en su lugar encontré aquellas brillantes orbes de color verde. Y ahí estaba Edward, tan perfecto y tan humano como lo recordaba en una época en la que tuvimos la oportunidad de ser felices, antes de que la gripe española irrumpiera en nuestras vidas.

Olvidé todo, inclusive mi nombre y me incliné hacia delante dispuesta a besarlo, vi como sus labios se entreabrían para recibir los míos y yo sonreí, pero antes de que nuestras bocas llegaran a tocarse, mis labios dieron con una superficie fría y lustrosa.

-¡Basta ya!

Confundida, volví a mi realidad y me di cuenta de que lo que se interponía entre "Edward" y yo era la mano de Heidi que tenía una expresión encolerizada. Seguí sus ojos y ahogué un grito cuando me di cuenta de que no eran imaginaciones mías, sino que ahí estaba él.

Parpadeé un par de veces, y cada vez que abría los ojos, ahí estaba él, tan perfecto, tan hermoso…

-Es suficiente- dijo Heidi mientras ponía su mano sobre uno de los brazos de Edward y lo obligaba a ponerme en el piso.

No entendía por qué motivo Heidi me hacía esto. ¿Qué le había hecho yo para que se vengara así de mí? La miré dividida entre la furia y la confusión.

-Míralo bien, Is.

¿De qué hablaba?

Heidi sacudió la cabeza mientras me obligaba a separarme un par de pasos de Edward que fulminaba a Heidi con la mirada.

-Mira con atención- me dijo Heidi al oido mientras le lanzaba una mirada envenenada a Edward.- No veas su rostro, ve más allá.

A regañadientes, dejé de ver a Edward a la cara para prestarle atención a los detalles. Traía un traje de color púrpura, extravagante, nada parecido a lo que habría usado en Chicago, pero le sentaba como un guante. "Mirar más allá" En ese momento me di cuenta de que el traje estaba semioculto por una capa grisácea, la misma capa que usaban todos en Volterra. Continué recorriéndolo con la mirada hasta que encontré algo que definitivamente no calzaba.

-Mira con atención- repitió Heidi- El no es quien tú crees.

-No la escuches-cantó Edward con su voz de arcángel- Recuerda, recuerda quien nos separó. Isabella.

Ahí había algo que no calzaba, Edward nunca me llamaba por mi nombre completo. Detecté el detalle que Heidi me había impulsado a buscar. Sobre su hombro derecho, sutilmente apoyada había una mano.

Con lentitud, levanté el rostro buscando a la persona que la que esa mano pertenecía y sentí los vellos de mis brazos erizarse cuando descubrí el rostro de Jacques oculto entre los pliegues de su capa. Edward jamás habría permitido que Jacques lo tocase.

El Edward real no estaría en Volterra, el Edward real…

-¡Oh!

Nadie dijo nada.

-¡Oh!- chillé mientras me deshacía de sus manos y me alejaba de él. Automáticamente, Heidi se colocó frente a mí, en una posición claramente protectora.

Tragué, tratando de disolver el nudo en mi garganta mientras las lágrimas me nublaban la vista.

-¡Fuera de aquí!

-Es- pe-ra- logré articular.

Heidi me miró y sus labios volvieron a formar una apretada linea.

-¿Qué pasa Is?

-Ten-go algo que de-cir –apunté en medio de los sollozos.

-Adelante.

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, aquellos conocidos ojos de un verde imposible en cuyo fondo ahora vislumbraba un brillo escarlata.

-Cálmate- me pidió Heidi- respira profundo antes de hablar.

Obedecí y tomé aire un par de veces antes de abrir la boca de nuevo para hablar.

-Quiero… -volví a tomar aire- quiero decirte que eres un maldito cretino- ahora mi voz sonaba mucho más segura que antes- Y que nunca, escúchame bien, nunca sentiré por ti siquiera una millonésima parte de lo que siento por Edward. Te pondré algo muy en claro- mi voz se entrecortaba a causa de la rabia que sentía- el único motivo por el que te besé en ese momento fue para convencer a los Cullen de que yo no… yo no…

Heidi puso una mano sobre mi hombro, tratando de tranquilizarme. Yo asentí y volví a tomar aire.

-Espero que sepas que a partir de este momento he decidido odiarte y que si a partir de este momento pienso en ti, solo será cuando necesite un motivo para vomitar.

Alcé mi mano con la intención de abofetear al imbécil que había tenido el atrevimiento de tomar la figura de Edward, de mi Edward, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Heidi sujetó mi mano.

-No querrás hacer eso. –apunto ella mientras hacía que mis dedos se cerraran en un puño para hacerla descender hasta que quedara a la altura de mi cintura.

Bajé la cabeza y le di la razón a Heidi.

-Pero- continuó ella- yo si soy capaz de hacerlo- se echó para atrás y el eco del golpe retumbó por el pasillo.

Tantas emociones juntas eran demasiado para mi. Eché a correr hasta que mi torpeza me detuvo y me tuve que apoyar en el muro para evitar estamparme contra el suelo.

Heidi me alcanzó y se inclinó a mi lado para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Heidi parecía debatirse internamente. Quería darme una respuesta, pero no sabía si debía hacerlo.

-Eso, ha sido el poder de Jacques.

-¿Su poder?

-Ya tienes claro que nosotros no somos humanos. Pero, dado que existe la posibilidad de que te conviertas en uno de los nuestros, me parece conveniente que sepas lo que podemos hacer.

-¿Qué son ustedes?

Vi la sonrisa de Heidi gracias a las sombras que proyectaban las antorchas.

-Seré sincera contigo, Is. Si te digo lo que somos, a partir de ahora, tendrás dos opciones. La primera, será ganar la prueba y convertirte en uno de los nuestros.

De alguna manera supe que esa era la opción buena.

-¿Cuál es la segunda?

-No quieres saberla.

-Me matarán.- no era una pregunta.

Heidi asintió levemente.

Me lo pensé por unos segundos. ¿Qué sería lo mejor?

Nada podía ser tan terrible como la ignorancia en la que estaba viviendo.

-¿Qué son ustedes?

-El nombre por ahora es lo de menos. Puedo hablarte un poco de las características especiales que tenemos.

Esperé atenta a que Heidi las enumerara, feliz por gozar al fin de algo de información.

-¿Y bien?

Heidi sonrió ante mi impaciencia.

-Somos muy rápidos- dijo mientras se desvanecía en el aire para una milésima de segundo después aparecer al otro lado de mi cuerpo.

Parpadeé sorprendida mientras ella me veía complacida.

-Somos más fuertes que cualquier ser humano- dijo mientras arrancaba de cuajo una de las argollas de hierro que sostenían las antorchas y la apretaba con su puño hasta reducirla a esquirlas de metal.

Traté de no ser grosera cuando la miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Nuestras otras características son más notorias para personas como tú.- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente.

-¿Ah si?-dije cerrando la boca que había quedado groseramente abierta.

Heidi señaló su escultural cuerpo.

-¿La belleza es parte del paquete?

-En algunos más que en otros.- dijo mientras reía- el aroma, la voz… son cosas que ayudan también.

-¿Qué eres?- inquirí ligeramente conmocionada.

-A través de los años, nos han dado diferentes nombres. Algunos nos llaman "moradores de la noche", después de un tiempo, comenzaron a llamarnos los "nosferatu", o "bebedores de sangre" –continuó Heidi ignorando mi involuntario estremecimiento- y a finales del siglo pasado, un novelista británico creó el término por el cual nos llaman ahora- Heidi sonrió mostrando su rostro menos angelical- "vampiros"


	7. Intervención

**Intervención**

**Alice POV **

Finalmente había tomado la desición y ahora, no había marcha atrás. Si los Cullen iban a dejar Illinois para comenzar de nuevo, Edward tenía que saber lo que pasaba en realidad y aún si de alguna manera yo estaba interfiriendo en el destino, se lo diría. Por eso había llegado hasta aquí.

Aún y cuando no alcanzaba a recordar nada de mi vida como humana, tenía le certeza de que nunca fui precisamente una persona reflexiva. Por mi naturaleza, yo tendía más a actuar que a pensar y eso estaba bien para mi. Sabía que si lo pensaba demasiado podía terminar cambiando de opinión y si eso sucedía, a esa chica le esperaría un futuro terrible.

Mi última visión me había producido una sensación difícil de explicar, cercana al terror, a la furia y a la impotencia, todo a la vez. Tenía bien claro que yo sola no podía sacarla a ella de esa situación y que aún no había llegado mi tiempo al lado de los Cullen. Antes de que yo pasase a formar parte de esa familia tenía que encontrarlo a él y para eso aún faltaba bastante.

Aún así, necesitaba desesperadamente poder ayudarla a ella, no podía permitir que esa visión se cumpliera. Sabía que el cambio en ella ocurriría en manos de ellos pues Edward no se atrevería a quitarle a ella una humanidad que él consideraba sagrada, pero si yo no hacía algo ella acabaría olvidándolo a él. ¡Eso no podía pasar!

Si hablar con Edward era la única forma de evitar que esa visión se hiciera realidad, yo me encargaría de ello.

Me encontraba a un par de kilómetros de la casa que tanto había visto en mis visiones, podía reconocer su aroma en el aire aún y cuando nunca antes los había olido. Me resultaban familiares sin importar el hecho de que esta sería la primera vez que nos veríamos.

De momento, no hablaría con Carlisle ni con Esme. Aún no es el momento, me recordé a mi misma. Lo crucial era hablar con Edward, contarle sobre lo que ví y dejar el asunto en sus manos.

Estaba segura de que él la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, pero ahora su corazón estaba herido. Tenía que encontrar la forma de persuadirlo para que fuera tras ella; sabía que el era terco pero tenía que hacerlo entender. ¡Hay que ayudar al amor!

Apoyé mi espalda contra el muro de una casa pintada de un horrible rosado y tomé aire sin necesitarlo realmente. Debía hallar la mejor manera de decirle a Edward lo que sabía sin calentar esa cabezota suya de manera innecesaria.

Era un verdadero quebradero de cabeza el intentar arreglarle el mundo a ese par, pero yo quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo.

Me armé de valor y corrí hacia la casa de los Cullen si detenerme de nuevo. De un salto, trepé el árbol que crecía a poca distancia de la habitación de Edward y miré por la ventana.

Ahí estaba él, con una mullida almohada encima de la cara y los brazos cruzados frente al pecho.

Necesita llamar su atención de una manera sutil, de forma que Carlisle y Esme no viniesen corriendo al cuarto. Gritar quedaba descartado de inmediato. Vi el enorme masetero bajo la ventana y tuve una idea algo infantil, pero en cuanto tomé la desición, supe que funcionaría gracias a mis visiones.

Me dejé caer y rápidamente, tomé un puñado de piedrecillas, volví a subir al árbol y crucé los dedos para que Edward me creyese.

Arrojé la primera piedra que dio contra el cristal, vi a Edward descruzar los brazos pero no hizo ningún ademán de levantarse. ¿Y este qué pensaba? ¿Qué llovían rocas? Arrojé la segunda y la tercera sin resultados. ¡Agh! Comenzaba a sentirme molesta pero tenía que recordar que Esme y Carlisle seguían en la planta de abajo.

Ahora o nunca, Alice. Tomé las piedras que me quedaban y las arrojé todas contra la ventana.

Sonreí con suficiencia en el momento en que Edward se sentó en el sillón negro y lo saludé con la mano cuando sus ojos se clavaron en mi.

**Edward POV**

Estaba seguro en un 95% de que ella era una alucinación, mi autoconvencimiento se debía a la improbabilidad de que realmente hubiese una chica que más bien se parecía a esos duendecillos que salían en los cuentos de hadas, subida en el árbol junto a mi ventana.

Había decidido ignorar los primeros golpeteos en la ventana seguro de que se debían a alucinaciones mías. Después de todo, últimamente había estado bastante distraído. Pero ella superaba con creces cualquier posible alucinación.

Era diminuta, no debía medir más de 1,50 metros y tenía el cabello negro como el ébano, corto y con puntas disparadas en todas direcciones, su cabellera debía ser tan incontrolable como la mía.

Parpadeé atónito mientras esperaba a que mi patética alucinación desapareciera. No fue así. Cerré los ojos esperando que cuando los abriera la duendecilla se hubiese esfumado. Tampoco sirvió y para cuando abrí los ojos, ella había dejado el árbol y ahora estaba parada en el marco de mi ventana.

Me sacó la lengua y señaló la tranquilla de la ventana con elocuencia. Obedecí casi como un autómata y abrí la ventana, ella entró de un salto y comenzó a hablar en susurros y a gran velocidad:

-Hola, soy Alice, sólo Alice por ahora, aunque dentro de unos años me llamaré Alice Cullen. Tu eres Edward. ¡Hola Edward! Es un placer verte al fin frente a frente, ya te había visto con anterioridad, pero me pareció correcto que nos conociéramos antes de decirte lo que necesitas saber. Ya sabes, tecnicismos- hizo un gesto displicente con la mano y luego siguió hablando- Sé lo que eres y yo soy lo mismo que tú. También lo es mi novio, bueno, en realidad aún no somos novios, el me ama y me anda buscando, aunque aún no lo sabe.

Hice un ademán para interrumpirla, pretendía preguntarle si estaba loca o algo parecido, pero ella alzó uno de sus delgados brazos y puso la palma de su mano frente a mi cara evitando que hablase.

-No, no estoy loca ni nada parecido.

¿Ella también leía mentes?

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y de pronto dijo:

-Carlisle y Esme van a subir, deshazte de ellos antes de que detecten mi aroma en tu cuarto, aún no ha llegado el momento de que los conozca a ellos.

En ese momento, vi la imagen de Carlisle y Esme subiendo por las escaleras. Agucé el oído pero ellos seguían abajo, en la sala de estar

- No dejes que entren aquí. No pueden encontrarme aquí.

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte?

Ella sonrió enigmáticamente y puso una mano sobre mi brazo.

-Si ellos entran nunca lo sabrás.

Alice saltó por la ventana y la vi perderse en medio de los arbustos que rodeaban la casa de los Cullen.

Escuché los pasos menudos de Esme seguidos por los de Carlisle y sin pensarlo siquiera me precipité hacia la puerta antes de que ellos tocaran.

Esme se sobresaltó por la forma brusca en que abrí la puerta y asomé solamente la cabeza.

-Edward querido ¿pasa algo?

Traté de parecer casual cuando le sonreí.

-Nada. ¿Necesitaban algo?

Carlisle me miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"¿Pasó algo?"

Reí con fingida jovialidad.

-No pasa nada.

"Está raro" –apuntó Esme en su cabeza.

"Parece nervioso"

-¿Podemos pasar?

Giré la cabeza y olfateé el aire de mi cuarto. ¡Maldición! El aroma de la chica seguía ahí.

-Yo… esteeee… no.

-¿Por qué no?

-Yo estoy… Hummm…

Mentir podía ser un arte. Lo sabía yo que en mi vida como humano había soltado gran cantidad de mentiras que lograban convencer a todos menos a mi madre. Aunque esas eran memorias que se volvían más y más borrosas con el pasar del tiempo.

-¿Edward? – Carlisle alzó una de sus cejas y Esme me miró confundida.

-¡Estoy desnudo! –solté.

-¿Desnudo? –preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras me miraban y yo agradecí a los cielos por que ellos no pudieran verme del cuello para abajo.

-Si, eso- afirmé apenado-. Repentinamente sentí deseos de sentirme libre y todo eso y la ropa me estorbaba y…

-No son necesarias las explicaciones- me cortó Carlisle.

"Tal vez son las hormonas" pensó Esme.

"Creo que algo se le desconectó a ese chico"

-Esto… puedo vestirme si es algo importante. Bajo en un momento. ¿Si?

-No es necesario, Edward- dijo Carlisle visiblemente incómodo- no era nada descomunal, solo queríamos discutir detalles de la mudanza, pero tómate tu tiempo. Es importante tu… Eh… Libertad.

-Estaremos fuera por un rato. –dijo Carlisle.

-Trata de portarte bien. Buena suerte con tu … eh… liberación.

-Gracias-dije mientras empujaba la puerta terriblemente abochornado.

Esme y Carlisle me sonrieron y se dieron vuelta. Suspiré aliviado una vez los oí bajar las escaleras y recargué la frente contra la puerta.

-Eso ha sido muy divertido- cantó una voz detrás de mi- Son lindas personas. Se ve que te quieren mucho.

Le dediqué una mirada dura.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que has venido a decirme?

La sonrisa en sus labios se evaporó y descubrí una profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

-Esto… ¿quieres sentarte?

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-No se si haya una forma adecuada de decir esto. Pero creí que debías saberlo, después de todo, se trata de una persona importante para ti. Yo no soy una persona normal, yo veo cosas ¿sabes?

¡Vaya! Que descubrimiento, que yo supiera, todos eran capaces de ver cosas, menos los ciegos, claro.

-Sé lo de tu don- agregó ella mientras me sacaba la lengua- Sé que eres capaz de leer la mente de los demás y por eso me pareció buena idea que lo vieras en lugar de tener que contártelo. ¿Sabes?

Eso me sacó de lugar. ¿Ella sabía? ¿Cómo rayos sabía?

-Dejaré que lo veas. ¿Si?

"Sé lo que eres capaz de hacer. Así que, mira lo que tengo que mostrarte"

**Alice POV**

Cuando lo vió en mi mente, Edward quedó tan pasmado como lo estaba yo después de la primera vez.

Amaba a Bella de una manera especial y lo que yo le acababa de mostrar no era para nada, algo bonito. Sentí pena por él y cuando se sumió en el mutismo, no me atreví a interrumpirlo. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que acababa de ver. Y más importante aún, para decidir lo que haría ahora.

No moví ni un músculo cuando noté que Edward se convertía en una estatua viviente.

Pero los minutos pasaban y él parecía no volver a la realidad. Alcancé su brazo y lo sacudí con suavidad. Él ni siquiera parpadeó.

-Edward- lo llamé- No quiero presionarte ni nada, pero si no hacemos nada, esa visión se hará realidad.

Mis palabras tuvieron el mismo efecto de una descarga eléctrica. Dio un respingo exagerado, se envaró y clavó sus ojos en los míos, buscando la respuesta a una pregunta que no había formulado en voz alta.

Finalmente, resopló y comenzó a hablar:

-Eso no ha pasado.

-Aún- completé yo.

-Que tan confiables son tus visiones.

-Hasta ahora, el futuro solo ha cambiado una vez. Y en esa ocasión estabas involucrado.

-¿Yo?

-No fue hace mucho. Ibas tras la pista de un ser humano, yo ví como lo matabas, pero antes de que pasara, algo en ti cambió y mi primera visión no se hizo realidad.

Me sentía más tranquila ahora que él creía en mis visiones.

-¿Qué harás?

Edward me miró durante un buen rato antes de contestar.

-No lo sé.

Estuve a punto de caerle a golpes. ¿¡Cómo que no lo sabía!? ¿Qué acaso era un tarado?

-¡Hey!-se quejó él.

Estúpido vampiro lector de mentes.

-¡No puedes dejar que eso se haga realidad!

-¿Qué puedo hacer, sabelotodo?

- Para empezar, deja de tratar de convencerte de que no es tu problema.

-Ella no me…

-¡No te atrevas a decir que no te ama!

Edward parpadeó una sola vez y luego bajó el rostro.

-Es la verdad, ella me lo dijo. Es lógico… es decir… cómo podría ella… es imposible que… yo soy un monstruo- terminó.

Rodé lo ojos impactada por el grado de estupidez de sus palabras

¿Un monstruo? ¿Por eso crees que ella no te ama? ¡Eres un tonto, tonto, tonto! ¡Agh! ¡Hombres!

-¿De que estás hablando?- me increpó.

-Yo no hablaba- le corregí- yo solo pensaba. Por cierto, es de mala educación meterse en cabezas ajenas ¿sabes?

-No es algo que se pueda apagar- trató de justificarse- en cualquier caso, ¿qué rayos estabas pensando?

- Dime algo, genio no se te ha ocurrido pensar que Bella si te quería y te dejó tratando de protegerte de los tres vampiros sin duda alguna mucho más experimentados que estaban con ella.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Ni idea- admití- Aún no entiendo muy bien todo esto, creo que tuve visiones incluso antes de renacer. Es complicado. Pero ese no es el punto. ¿Crees que ella te dejó por ser un monstruo?

-¡Mírame! –gritó él.

Comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas. Por lo general, no recurría a la violencia, pero Edward era bueno haciéndome enfadar.

-¡Te veo! –le contesté en el mismo tono sin que me importara que Carlisle y Esme podían regresar en cualquier momento- ¿Quieres saber que veo? ¡Veo a un mocoso mimado que se muere del miedo! ¿Qué clase de hombre eres Edward? Encontraste al amor de tu vida siendo increíblemente Joven, moriste y te dieron la oportunidad de volver, y ahora ¿renuncias a todo solo por que crees que no te ama? ¡Madura! Deja de ser un idiota con baja autoestima. ¿Crees que te hace bien pasártela encerrado autocompadeciéndote? ¡Deja de comportarte como un perdedor!

Él abrió la boca para responder pero yo levanté un dedo amenazadoramente, aún no terminaba con él.

-Si tu "monstruosidad" hubiese sido lo que la espantó, ¿pro qué se habría ido con otros tres monstruos?

No fue capaz de responder a eso.

-¡Bien! –apunté sintiendo como mi mal humor se disipaba- Ahora, ve por ella. Impide que la visión se cumpla y dale un beso de mi parte.

-¿No vienes?

- Aún no es tiempo de que ella y yo estemos juntas.

-Espera, Alice…

-Gusto en conocerte, besitos, besitos Edward.

Antes de que él alcanzara a reaccionar salté por la ventana y eché a correr, perdiéndome entre las sombras de la noche.

* * *

_Muchas gracias x sus lindos reviews, todos son un amor y se merecen un Emmett, un Jasper y un Carlisle como mínimo (los Edwards me los reservo yo XD)_

_Espero que les gusten los giros que ha dado la historia. Antes de que me tilden de plagiadora o de que me echen a los d derechos de autor, he de decir que la idea de este capi del fic, quien me la dio fue Salesia, con uno de sus reviews, en el que se cuestionaba xq Edward era tan miope como para no notar que Bella se había ido con otros monstruos.. etc, etc._

_Muchos besos a todos, y a los nuevos lectores les doy la más calurosa de las bienvenidas!_

_XOXO!!!_


	8. La revelación

**La revelación**

**Bella POV**

Tomé aire por décimo quinta ocasión y miré a Heidi que continuaba inalterable, con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

Negué con la cabeza y volví a hundir el rostro entre mis piernas.

Lo que ella acababa de decirme no era algo precisamente fácil de digerir, pero no era el hecho de que ella y todos los demás habitantes de Volterra fueran bebedores de sangre lo que me hacía sentir mareada. Iba más allá, y no era miedo lo que yo sentía, sino una emoción indescriptible.

Heidi me había dado la respuesta a una incógnita que yo tenía desde mucho tiempo atrás, desde la noche misma en que Edward tocó el piano en mi casa aquel día y vi su rostro perfecto y sus ojos brillando como rubíes en la oscuridad.

¡Ahora lo entendía todo! Aquellas respuestas crípticas que me había dado en aquel momento tenían perfecto sentido para mí.

_- ¿De verdad estás muerto?_

_-Sí y no. _

_-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? _

_-Una sincera. _

¡Y lo había sido! No estaba ni vivo, ni muerto, literalmente ahora su existencia se resumía a una No Vida, pero era él, realmente era mi Edward, un poquito diferente, pero mío a fin de cuentas. No importaba en lo más mínimo que ya no fuese un humano, por que era Edward.

_-¿Me matarás a mi?_

_-No lo sé._

Y en aquel momento, sus ojos habían brillado de una forma peculiar. En realidad no sabía si me mataría o no.

_-¿De que depende?_

_-Hueles maravillosamente, se me hace agua la boca, Bella. Pero no quiero verte morir. _

Mi corazón se había acelerado en ese momento, porque dudé en ese momento, por que el lucía como mi Edward, pero en teoría, Edward estaba muerto. Pero no era así, por que algo había cambiado en él antes de que dejara este mundo, y gracias a ese algo, yo pude ver su rostro una vez más.

_-Ven a mí.- repitió Edward- Te necesito. Te quiero. _

Yo también lo necesitaba, yo también lo quería, y la desición que había tomado en aquel momento tomó fuerza en mi corazón. No importaba si era un ángel, un demonio o un vampiro. Por que él me amaba a mi y yo a él, y eso era lo único que interesaba realmente.

-Heidi- la llamé y me alegré de que mi voz no temblara.

Ella respiró profundamente antes de responderme:

-Dime.

-Si consigo ganar esa prueba, lo que obtendré a cambio será mi transformación. ¿Cierto? Si consigo salir adelante, me convertirán en lo mismo que son ustedes. ¿O no?

Heidi parecía estar desconcertada. Estudió mi rostro durante unos segundos antes de preguntar:

-¿No tienes miedo?

-¿Debería?

-Pensé que no podías respirar a causa del pánico que te había producido.

-¡Oh!

-¿De verdad no estás asustada?

-Sorprendida es la palabra.

Sus ojos me inspeccionaron durante un instante interminable antes de que agregara algo más.

-Eres rara.

-Tu eres la que bebe sangre – me mofé.

-No me hagas enojar – me advirtió mientras sonreía.

-¿Y entonces?

-Si ganas la prueba, te conviertes en uno de los nuestros.

-¿Y Edward?

Heidi se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

-No me corresponde a mí responder eso.

-Por favor- supliqué.

Algo en mi debió convencerla, pues soltó un suspiro y me respondió.

-Edward es de nuestra especie. –aceptó- Pero no es de nuestro grupo. Pertenece a un aquelarre con costumbres completamente distintas a las nuestras.

-¿Qué costumbres…? –pero no pude terminar.

-Escucha con atención Is. No puedo decirte más. Ya te he revelado mucho sobre nuestra naturaleza y aún no es seguro si pasarás la prueba que los maestros tienen para ti. Por eso, debes hacer todo lo mejor que puedas.

-Dijiste que te convertirías en mi mentora.

-Y eso planeo hacer. Si logras cumplir con tu cometido y pasas a nuestras filas, me convertiré en tu Maestra, te enseñaré todo lo que debas saber y me encargaré de que te conviertas en una de las protegidas del amo Aro como soy yo. Pero antes de que suceda cualquiera de esas cosas, hay algo que debes hacer.

Asentí. No perdería la oportunidad de convertirme en la misma clase de criatura que era Edward.

Heidi me tendió su mano helada para ayudarme a ponerme de pie y en cuanto estuve a su lado, la colocó en mi espalda.

-Confío en que lo harás bien. Ahora, debemos seguir caminando. A este paso será Año Nuevo antes de que hayamos llegado a nuestro destino.

-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Tu objetivo es llegar al otro lado. Eso es todo- respondió enigmáticamente.

Llegar al otro lado, llegar al otro lado.

Ninguna de la dos dijo nada durante el tiempo que siguió, lo único que se oía era el retumbar de los tacones de Heidi y mi respiración acompasada mientras continuábamos caminando por los largos pasillos.

Finalmente, nos detuvimos frente a una puerta doble, de color negro con inscripciones en plateado en alguna lengua muerta que yo no conocía.

Heidi tomó una de las aldabas y tocó dos veces. Las puertas chirriaron al abrirse y produjeron un golpe sordo cuando dejaron de moverse, seguí caminando hacia delante hasta que noté que Heidi no me seguía.

Miré hacia atrás y la encontré apoyada en el muro, al otro lado del marco de la puerta.

-¿Heidi?

-No puedo acompañarte, de aquí en adelante. Es algo que debes hacer sola.

Miré hacia delante sin ver nada más que sombras, no había ningún indicio de luz aquí en adelante.

-Pon la mano sobre el muro a tu derecha y gira hacia la izquierda en cuanto tengas la oportunidad.

La miré levemente asustada, pero apreté los dientes con determinación, me negaba a perder esta oportunidad.

Giré la cabeza al tiempo que veía como las puertas se cerraban solas a mis espaldas, tragándose la escasa luz que provenía de las antorchas en el pasillo. Vi el rostro de Heidi antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo y escuché su grito:

-¡Buena suerte!

Y ahí estaba yo, sola en medio de una oscuridad casi palpable, que se pegaba a mi cuerpo y amenazaba con absorberme a mí en cualquier momento. Trastabillé un par de veces antes de que mi mano lograse encontrar el muro que Heidi había señalado. Me sentí más segura cuando la piel de mis dedos rozó la superficie dura y fría de la pared.

Apoyé la espalda contra esta y respiré profundamente con los ojos bien abiertos tratando de asimilar lo que me estaba pasando. Hice una lista, para no obviar nada.

Numero uno: todos los habitantes de Volterra eran vampiros, criaturas que yo hasta hacia un rato había pensado que habían salido de la pluma de algún vejete trastornado, y resultaron ser seres muy reales que en este momento me estaban rodeando.

Numero dos: Edward también era un vampiro, un vampiro que ansiaba beber mi sangre y yo no sabía hasta que punto. ¿Qué sería más grande su amor por mi o el deseo por mi sangre?

Numero tres: yo estaba dispuesta a entregar mi vida mortal con tal de estar a su lado por siempre.

Dejé que mi cuerpo se deslizara por la pared hasta que me senté en el suelo mientras buscaba la entereza suficiente para caminar en medio de aquellas sombras. Estaba segura que de no saldría ilesa de esta. Si con luz yo era torpe, no quería pensar todo lo que podría hacerme a mi misma mi torpeza en medio de aquella oscuridad.

Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era comenzar cuanto antes a atravesar aquellos pasadizos si quería salir de aquí. Aro me había ofrecido la oportunidad de transformarme, de pasar a ser de la misma especie que era Edward y yo no estaba dispuesta a que mi cobardía me dejase sin eso.

Era una de esas oportunidades únicas de la vida.

Tomé aire y me levanté sin dejar de tocar la pared con la mano. Tuve que pelear con la fuerza que me oprimía las piernas, y hacía que estas pesaran como si fueran de plomo.

Levanté la pierna derecha con pesadez y la coloqué de nuevo en el suelo, apenas a unos centímetros de donde había estado antes, pero me negué a quedarme quieta. Repetí la operación con la pierna izquierda y deslicé mi mano unos centímetros hacia delante sin dejar de tocar el muro.

Si seguía a este ritmo tal vez conseguiría salir de aquí en un par de semanas, eso contando con que no muriese antes de inanición por culpa de la incompetencia de mis piernas. Meneé la cabeza pensando en lo absurda que estaba siendo. El verdadero problema no estaba en mis piernas, sino en mi cabeza que trabajaba en una sintonía distinta a la de la gente normal.

Me reí ante la palabra que había utilizado. Después de todo, yo nunca había sido normal y si conseguía mi cometido, lo sería aún menos. Si alguien buscaba "anormal" en el diccionario, lo más probable es que saliera un retrato mío junto a la definición. Pero con tal de poder estar a su lado, poder estar con Edward para siempre, a mi nada de eso me importaba.

No me interesaba el hecho de convertirme en una criatura de la noche, si podía pasar cada instante junto a él. Me sentía atada a Edward, como si yo fuese la luna y el mi planeta. Mi vida entera giraba en torno suyo y eso no me molestaba, porque así yo era feliz.

Recordé aquellos momentos en el lago, donde había estado tan pendiente de su cercanía que no entendí lo que me había preguntado y había respondido con un torpe "Sí", porque esa sería la respuesta que le daría siempre a Edward. Lo amaba más de lo que creía posible y por eso estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que esto funcionase. Si mi sangre era el impedimento para estar por siempre juntos, daría con gusto hasta la última gota… e inclusive, si él me pidiese mi sangre, yo no dudaría ni un solo instante en dársela toda.

Estaba completa y perdidamente enamora de Edward Masen o Edward Cullen, o como él decidiese llamarse. Descubrí que no podía temer por mi vida, pues ya esta no me pertenecía, así como tampoco me pertenecía mi corazón. No, todo eso ya lo tenía Edward.

En cuanto comprendí eso, mi corazón latió con tanta fuerza que no entendí como no me había quebrado las costillas. Sentí como mi pecho se henchía de gozo, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, comencé a caminar.


	9. El niño

**El niño**

**Edward POV**

Pasé el resto de la noche jugando a las escondidillas con la chica con cara de duendecillo.

Cada vez que estaba la suficientemente cerca como para escucharla pensar, ella se alejaba a toda prisa y ni siquiera con mi velocidad era capaz de alcanzarla. Me di cuenta de que ella llevaba la ventaja con su don de precognición y entendí una ley de la vida "No puedes encontrar a quien no quiere ser encontrado".

En alguna parte de mi cerebro, sabía que solo estaba perdiendo en tiempo, pero necesitaba desesperadamente volver a verla a ella.

Sus palabras me habían hecho despertar, por así decirlo del letargo en el que me había sumido después de la partida de Bella, y me habían mostrado un forma completamente distinta de ver las cosas.

No fue hasta muy tarde que reconocí a Mary Alice Brandon, la chica que se había fugado de Lakeshore un par de días antes que Bella en ella. Al parecer los vampiros atestaban Chicago últimamente.

Paré, no porque estuviera cansado sino porque necesitaba pensar. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un torbellino.

Tal vez ella tenía razón, tal vez Bella si me amaba, lo que decía tenía sentido, si cuando era humano ella había sentido algo por mí ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora? Si bien era cierto, yo había cambiado, mi esencia seguía siendo la misma. Con sed de sangre y todo yo seguía siendo Edward.

Carlisle me había dicho que mi don para leer mentes se debía a alguna característica fuerte que había tenido en mi vida anterior. Según él, yo debí ser una persona muy intuitiva antes de cambiar. El problema era que mis recuerdos humanos cada vez eran más difusos y yo no podía estar seguro.

Pero si tus cualidades humanas se hacían más fuertes cuando te transformabas, era posible que mi amor por Bella también se hubiese fortalecido al pasar a esta nueva vida.

Era factible ¿o no? Si siendo humano yo la amaba con locura, al punto de que los recuerdos de ella se mantenían imperturbables, ¿podían haberse incrementado al convertirme en vampiro?

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo! –gritó con su voz de soprano antes de echarse a correr.

Esta vez no me molesté en seguirla.

-¡Detente! –le supliqué- no voy a tratar de alcanzarte, solo quiero que escuches. ¿De acuerdo?

"Estoy escuchando"

-Gracias.

"Anda, habla mientras soy joven"

¿Cómo podía un ser tan pequeño ser tan molesto?

-Solo quería decirte que te agradezco lo que has hecho. Tenías razón, he sido un tonto egocéntrico…

"Se te olvida patético y mimado"

-¿Me dejas terminar?

"Lo siento"

-He sido un tonto y merecía todo lo que me dijiste. Tenía tanto miedo de lo que sentía por Bella que me aferré a la idea de que ella no me quería por lo que yo era cuando en realidad era yo mismo quien no me amaba lo suficiente.

"No te sigo"

-Lo que quiero decir es que nunca me había pasado nada así con nadie. Bella ha sido la primera y única mujer a la que he amado. No pude estar mucho tiempo a su lado siendo humano y ahora, siendo lo que soy, no puedo estar a su lado sin sentir el deseo de… beber de ella.

"El cambio ocurrirá. Lo sabes. Tu también pudiste verlo"

-No deseo que eso suceda.

"Sucederá. Ya sea en manos de ellos o en las tuyas. Ella lo desea"

-No entiendo por qué.

Pude imaginarla rodando los ojos por el tono en de sus pensamientos.

"Hay que ser idiota. Ella desea ser lo mismo que tú"

-No puedes saber eso.

"¿Si fuese al revés y tu fueras el humano que haría?"

-La seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

"¿Y si tu humanidad fuese un estorbo para eso?"

-Bella merece una vida real. Y yo no puedo ofrecerle eso. – admití abatido.

"¿Qué es real?"

-Esto no, sin lugar a dudas.

"Eres egoísta"

¿Qué?

-Es por ella por quien lo hago. No quiero condenarla a esto.

"¿Viste lo mismo que yo? Está ahí en medio de la oscuridad por ahora, saldrá adelante con esto y cambiará"

-No quiero que eso suceda.

"Pasará. Ya te lo dije. No importa si eres tu o son ellos quienes la hacen cambiar. En ese sentido el futuro está claro. La cuestión es si permitirás que pase lo que vi después de eso"

Mi respuesta fue tajante:

-No.

"Entonces ¿que diablos haces ahí parado?"

-Necesitaré ayuda.

Ella se entristeció.

"Aún no es tiempo"

-Ya lo habías dicho, pero no es necesario que me acompañes hasta el final, si no puedes conocerla aún, no lo hagas, pero al menos ayúdame a llegar a ella.

"¿Ya aceptaste el hecho de que será de los nuestros?"

-Quiero saber si es eso lo que ella desea.

"Sabes que es así"

Negué con la cabeza.

-Quiero que ella me lo diga.

"Eres cabezota"

Reí.

-Tu también.

"Al menos yo soy encantadora"

-Sí claro.

"¿Fue sarcasmo lo que mis lindos oídos acaban de escuchar?"

-Alice- me quejé.

"¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu mami y tu papi?"

-Están muertos.

"Solo uno de ellos en realidad, pero no me refería a ellos."

-¿Qué dijiste?

"Esme y Carlisle te adoran, sé que te ayudarán si se los pides"

-Lo sé. Pero no fue eso lo que te pregunté. ¿Qué querías decir con que solo uno de ellos?

"¿Qué?"

-Solo uno de ellos en realidad, eso dijiste…

"Pensé"- me corrigió ella.

-Como sea, ¿Sabes algo que yo no?

"¡Oh! Te refieres a tu madre. Ella está viva. De hecho, creo que tiene una gran sorpresa para ti, pero ese es otro tema y por el momento, Bella te necesita más"

Alice guardó silencio y luego, nuevas imágenes comenzaron a inundar su mente.

_Bella estaba de pie en medio de un cuarto perfectamente redondo hablando con alguien a cuyos pies, había un bulto bastante grande que se movía sin cesar. _

_-No por favor. No quiero que eso suceda. _

_-Lo necesitas. _

_-No así. Por favor no._

_-Si tú no la quieres, algún otro lo querrá_

_Alguien comenzó a gemir en el cuarto y Bella levantó el rostro horrorizada con ojeras malváceas muy pronunciadas. . _

_-Amo- suplicó Bella- Por favor. _

_-No seas así, Bella querida. Es por tu bien. No has probado bocado desde tu nacimiento. ¡No se como haces para resistir._

_Bella negó con la cabeza mientras la figura a los pies de su "amo" se movía con más energía. _

_Había notado los cambios en ella. Sus rasgos se habían vuelto más finos, aquella curiosa curva en su nariz había desaparecido. Su rostro al igual que lo había hecho el mío había cambiado cuando dejó de ser humana. Pero ahí seguían algunos de sus detalles. El labio superior más grueso que el inferior, la pequeña arruga sobre su ceja izquierda, era Bella, menos humana y más cercana a un ángel, pero ¡era ella!_

_ -Tiene que haber otra opción._

_-No la hay. _

_-No puedo, amo, no puedo. _

_-Tu misma elegiste esta vida_

_Bella se puso de rodillas. _

_-Amo, por favor. Piense en su madre. _

_-No tiene madre. Está solo. Nadie lo extrañará._

_El aludido se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el lugar en el que estaba ella. Levantó una mano de apariencia rugosa y la obligó a levantar el rostro. _

_La cara de Bella era una máscara de dolor, de haber podido llorar, lo estaría haciendo. _

_-Son gajes del oficio- sentenció. _

_-Puedo…- la voz de Bella sonaba temblorosa- Amo, puedo beber, pero no toda su sangre. ¿Por favor?_

_Logré atisbar una sonrisa semioculta en su rostro. _

_-Es una concesión que solo puedo darte una vez, Bella querida. Suponiendo que seas capaz contener tu sed, no puedes hacer eso con todas tus presas. ¿Adonde iríamos a dar?_

_-Lo entiendo- dijo Bella apenada bajando la cara. _

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Lo haré. _

_El sonrió con más fuerza que la vez anterior. _

_-Te dejaré sola entonces. _

_El le ofreció una mano que Bella besó y salió con tanta suavidad que más bien parecía estar flotando. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Y Bella se levantó y caminó hacia el bulto que había dejado de temblar. Levantó la mano y quitó la tela negra que la cubría hasta dejar al descubierto una cabellera negra llena de rizos. Con suavidad, Bella sacudió su espalda y el niño levantó el rostro. _

_-Está bien, todo está bien. Intentó tranquilizarlo. _

_-¿Me vas a comer? –preguntó el pequeño con voz temblorosa. _

_Bella lo miró con tristeza. _

_-Lo siento. _

_El niño, que no podía tener más de ocho años se echó a llorar. _

_-Puedo intentar no hacerlo- dijo Bella con voz temblorosa. _

_-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el pequeño mientras la contemplaba. _

_-Bella. _

_-No quiero morir, Bella. _

_El pecho me dolió al ver la expresión sufrida de su cara. _

_-Yo no quiero que mueras. _

_-Quiero ser un ángel como tú. ¿Eres un ángel? –preguntó mientras miraba su hermoso rostro deslumbrado._

_Bella negó con tristeza._

_-No quiero morir- repitió él. _

_-Podría pasar algo peor. _

_-¿Te quedarías a mi lado?_

_Bella parpadeó confundida. _

_-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?_

_Antes de que Bella alcanzara a responder, el pequeño saltó y se aferró a su cuello con ambos brazos. _

_-Quiero estar por siempre a tu lado- terminó de decir el mientras ponía sus pequeñas manos sobre su rostro. Los ojos de Bella se desenfocaron, parpadeó y luego asintió._

_Rodeó al pequeño con sus brazos y le susurró algo al oido. _

_-David- respondió él. _

_Bella volvió a asentir y acercó sus labios lentamente a su cuello para luego revelar unos dientes blancos y filosos que se clavaron en su garganta. _

_

* * *

_

_Hola hola!!!_

_A que no se vieron venir eso!!!_

_El prox capi, se llama "Pasos en la oscuridad" y narra lo acaecido con Bella durante la prueba!!_

_En fin, saben que los reviews me motivan a publicar (y escribir) a mayor velocidad!!!_

_Jaja!!! Q conste q no estoy tratando de sonsacar nada... espero que les haya gustado!_

_Muchos besos  
_


	10. Pasos en la oscuridad

**Pasos en la oscuridad**

**Bella POV**

Apoyé mi cuerpo en el muro tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Me dolían las manos y ya debía tener cardenales en las rodillas debido a mis frecuentes tropiezos. No podía ve ni siquiera la palma de mi mano y el camino de piedra tenía numerosas irregularidades que hacían que mi rostro se acercase peligrosamente al suelo.

Había sido una tonta si pensaba que esto se resumía solo a caminar en línea recta. Estaba segura de que visto desde arriba, el camino que estaba recorriendo no era un solo pasillo, sino decenas de ellos.

Un laberinto de piedra diseñado para que yo me perdiese.

Encontré la primera bifurcación después de unos veinte pasos y había seguido el consejo de Heidi de doblar a la izquierda y desde entonces, mi destino estaba en manos de la suerte.

Había dado con callejones sin salida y constantemente, me había sentado en el suelo, completamente derrotada. Cuando eso pasaba, evocaba el rostro de Edward y me imaginaba a mi misma a su lado, hermosa, fuerte inmortal. Entonces me levantaba, sacudiendo el polvo de mi anterior fracaso y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.

Resultaba desesperante escuchar solamente el golpeteo de mis pies al caminar o mi jadeante respiración, tal vez si hubiese estado con alguien, capaz de ahuyentar la soledad, el viaje se habría hecho más corto. No es que supiera cuanto había pasado desde que me había separado de Heidi, sospechaba que en Volterra el tiempo no podía ser medido, al menos no con los relojes que yo conocía.

Habría dado con gusto todo lo que tenía por escuchar la voz de alguien aquí dentro. Pero aquí solo existía el silencio.

Tenía la desagradable sensación de que alguien me observaba y más de una vez había creído escuchar pasos en medio de aquella oscuridad que podía ser cortada por un cuchillo. En una ocasión, incluso había atisbado un par de puntos rojos brillando en la oscuridad, como diminutas linternas. Pero dada la situación en la que estaba, bien pudo ser solo mi imaginación.

Tomé aire y antes de despegar la espalda puse la mano sobre el muro, como si este pudiese desaparecer si dejaba de tocarlo con mi cuerpo. Seguí avanzando, arrastrando mi dolorida mano por la pared hasta que esta dio con las odiadas esquinas que daban paso a nuevas bifurcaciones.

Pegué la frente en la pared tratando de discernir entre las opciones que se me presentaban y en ese momento, mi cabello se agitó con una brisa y escuché el conocido golpeteo en el suelo.

Giré la cabeza, buscando la dirección de la que había provenido el sonido y lo escuché de nuevo. Esta vez estaba segura de que no eran imaginaciones mías. Había alguien más aquí conmigo en el laberinto.

-¡Espera! –intenté gritar, pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca para eso.

Agucé el oído tratando de escuchar los pasos, pero de nuevo, solo había silencio. Decidí que lo mejor sería seguir por el mismo camino que aquel desconocido. Rogué por que no se tratase de algún vampiro sediento.

¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap!

Comenzaba a odiar mis zapatos por producir tan molesto ruido, pero ese sonido era lo único que me convencía de que no me había vuelto sorda. La mano me escocía debido a la fricción que se producía contra la pared de piedra y comenzaba a sorprenderme el hecho de que aún no hubiese tenido que cambiar de rumbo.

¡Demonios! Había hablado demasiado pronto y ahí estaba de nuevo la bifurcación, esta vez con tres rumbos diferentes. Me lo pensé por un rato, no estaba de humor para otro callejón, no había dormido en lo que parecían ser siglos, y el estómago me gruñía, quejándose por no tener con qué trabajar.

¡Tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap!

¡Ahí estaban los pasos de nuevo! Quienquiera que los estuviese dando, me agradaba. Seguí por el camino a mi derecha y mi corazón se aceleró cuando escuché los pasos cada vez más cerca.

-¡Vamos!- me apremié a mi misma- ¡Vamos!

Un punto de luz captó mi atención en ese momento. ¡Luz! Me frené en seco y casi voy a dar al suelo por la manera abrupta en que me detuve. Dudé unos segundos, no sabía si lo mejor era seguir a quien quiera que estuviese aquí dentro, o si bien, sería preferible ir en dirección a la luz.

Opté por la segunda opción pues existía la posibilidad de que la persona o el vampiro que estaba conmigo en el laberinto estuviese igual o más perdida que yo. Caminé con pasos vacilantes hacia el cuadro de luz que veía y descubrí con regocijo que a cada paso que daba, este se iba haciendo más y más grande y mis pasos se hacían más seguros con la luz que este les brindaba.

Finalmente, llegué a algo así como la puerta de la casa de los siete enanitos de Blancanieves, de hecho, para poder entrar, tuve que agacharme bastante y la claridad que había ahí me dejó ciega durante alguno segundos.

La luz procedía de un agujero semicircular que se encontraba bastante arriba en una de las paredes curvas que conformaban el cuarto. Supuse que estaba en la parte inferior de una torre, pues las paredes, que conformaban un círculo perfecto ascendían hasta perderse de vista. Noté que no había escaleras en ninguna parte, de hecho, la habitación se encontraba completamente vacía, exceptuando un objeto enorme que se encontraba en el fondo, cubierto por una polvorienta sábana.

El haz de luz, descendía en línea recta desde la ventana, la cual se encontraba tan arriba que no me permitía ver lo que se encontraba del otro lado. Y la habitación estaba diseñada de forma que la luz solo diera a la puerta en un momento determinado del día.

Me di cuenta de que había sido pura suerte el haber pasado por el lugar correcto en el momento exacto, de hecho, si me hubiese retrasado o adelantado un minuto siquiera, probablemente no habría sido capaz de ver la luz filtrándose por el agujero de la puerta.

Volví a recorrer la habitación con los ojos y en ese momento, mi atención se fijó la enorme estructura cubierta por la polvorienta sábana. Me acerqué vacilante, hasta quedar a tan solo unos pasos de esta.

Fuera lo que fuese, tenía dos veces mi alto y varias veces mi ancho acerqué una mano temblorosa a la sábana y me pregunté si estaba permitido que yo hiciera esto estando aquí dentro. ¿Y si parte de la prueba era dejar todo como estaba? Las instrucciones de Heidi habían sido bastante claras, tenía que cruzar hasta el otro lado. No había dicho nada de torres ni de sábanas. Solo cruzar.

¿Qué pasaría si yo descorría la sábana? ¿Qué clase de secretos se guardaban bajo aquella tela desvaída? ¿Qué cosa era tan preciada para aquellos vampiros italianos que usaban aquel laberinto para asegurar que nadie pudiese encontrarlo?

Acaricié la tela con la punta de mis dedos, dudando si debería hacer lo que quería o no. Al final, mi curiosidad venció y mi mano se cerró en torno a la tela que en algún momento había sido blanca, con un movimiento rápido y fluido, la jalé hacia abajo hasta que cayó sobre el suelo provocando una nube de polvo que hizo que mis ojos lagrimearan y la nariz me escociera.

Finalmente, después de que las lágrimas se encargaran de sacar las partículas de polvo atrapadas en mis ojos, fui capaz de ver con claridad.

Se trataba de un espejo, enorme y hermoso, enmarcado en plata labrada que superaba mi talla en todos los sentidos.

Al principio, pensé que se trataba de un espejo como cualquier otro. Hermoso, sin lugar a dudas, pero cumplía exactamente la misma función que el espejo que se encontraba en la habitación de Charlie y Reneé, o el que se hallaba empotrado en mi tocador.

El tiempo demostró que estaba equivocada. No había pasado ni un minuto, cuando la imagen en el espejo comenzó a cambiar, lenta pero notablemente.

Mi nariz se afinó hasta lograr una simetría perfecta, mis cejas se delinearon en arcos idénticos, mis labios se rellenaron y adquirieron un tono más brillante que el que habían tenido hasta el momento, mi mentón se hizo ligeramente más puntiagudo mientras que mis pómulos se alzaban con suavidad dandole un aspecto más distinguido a mi rostro.

También noté los cambios en mi cuerpo. Mis caderas se ensancharon un poco, mientras que mi cintura se afinaba y mis senos se volvían más redondeados bajo el vestido.

Mi piel centelleaba con suavidad, como si fuese un perla y estaba enmarcado por una abundante cabellera castaña que ya no se encontraba enmarañada, sino que caía con suavidad, formando rizos sobre mis hombros y mi espalda.

Abrí la boca sorprendida y la imagen del espejo me imitó. Levanté un brazo y la hermosa mujer hizo el mismo gesto, como si fuese mi sombra… o mi reflejo. Pero esa no era… no podía ser… yo.

Levanté los ojos y me topé de frente con unas orbes de un espeluznante color rojo sangre. Mucho más rojos que los de Heidi o Aro… más temibles que los de Jacques o Jane. Relucían como llamas desde el otro lado del espejo.

Inconscientemente, me acerqué al espejo y puse una mano sobre mi rostro mientras observaba con atención aquellos ojos centelleantes y contuve una sacudida de temor.

-No, esa no soy yo –murmuré sin verdadero convencimiento- No soy yo –repetí tratando de autoconvencerme.

-Lo eres o mejor dicho, lo serás.

Sofoqué un grito cuando aquellas palabras salieron de mis labios sin que yo las hubiese siquiera pensado.

Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza y contemplé la imagen con atención. La mujer en el espejo me sonrió, con una sonrisa fría a decir verdad.

-Esto es en lo que te convertirás- me cubrí la boca con las manos, negándome a que alguien más hablara a través de ella.

A pesar de que tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo, debido a mi sorpresa, la imagen del espejo no parecía inmutarse. No tenía la boca cubierta con las manos como yo y me miraba con la diversión escrita en sus temibles ojos.

Me destapé la boca y susurré:

-Yo no seré un monstruo.

-¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre monstruos? –murmuró aparentemente divertida.

Dejé de preocuparme por cubrirme la boca y la enfrenté:

-No voy a ser como tú.

-¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿No es por eso que estás aquí dentro?

-Estoy aquí para poder estar al lado de Edward por siempre.

-Mírame- señalo su asombrosa belleza- ¿crees que existe alguien más digno que yo para estar con él?

Me negué a responderle.

-Matarás gente. Ya lo sabes ¿no? Ser una bebedora de sangre, ese es el precio a pagar por esto- volvió a señalarse con una sonrisa en los labios- Y el lo vale ¿no? ¿Qué importa matar unos cuantos desconocidos por estar a su lado?

Descubrí horrorizada, que una parte de mí, estaba de acuerdo con ella. Pero no iba a admitirlo, claro que no.

Ella rió, con el sonido más maravilloso y musical del mundo, cerrando los ojos y exponiendo sus largas pestañas.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema? ¿Qué importa lo que seas mientras consigas lo que quieras?

No contesté a eso.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Piensas lo mismo! No tiene ninguna importancia. El fin justifica los medios ¿no crees?

Traté de negar con la cabeza, pero estaba congelada. No había pensado lo que acarreaba convertirme en un vampiro. Estaría obligada a matar para mantenerme "con vida" y a una parte de mi, eso no le importaba. Después de todo, los Vulturi no tenían un código que me obligase a beber la sangre de viejos conocidos ¿o si?

¡Oh Dios! ¿En que estaba pensando? Sería necesario matar a personas de cualquier manera, las conociera o no, yo sería una asesina.

La imagen del espejo rió ante el espanto que debía reflejarse en mi rostro en ese momento.

-Pero lo tendrás a él, y el básicamente hace lo mismo ¿no? ¿Quién te juzgará por ello? El no se atrevería ¿o si? Después de todo, te ama.

-Yo nunca… yo no…

-Pero lo harás, porque muy dentro de ti, sabes que eres lo suficientemente egoísta como para elegir ser feliz, sin importar quienes tengan que caer para ello.

Negué horrorizada, pero mi cabeza apenas si se movió un poco.

En ese momento, brotaron enormes llamas detrás de la vampiresa del espejo, un fuego que era comparable con sus ojos.

-¿Qué eliges, Isabella Swan? ¿Te quedarás aquí para morir o saldrás para convertirte en esto? –volvió a señalar su esplendoroso cuerpo inmortal con su mano- Recuerda que si mueres ahora, nunca volverás a verlo.

-Tiene que haber… otra opción- balbuceé.

-No la hay- sentenció con voz queda.

-Tiene que haber- sollocé mientras me giraba y volvía a atravesar la diminuta puerta por la que había entrado.

Comencé a correr hasta que volví a internarme en la sombras del laberinto mientras cálidas lágrimas cubrían mi rostro.

-Lo siento… lo siento tanto.

Mis pies se encontraron con la que probablemente era la única roca sobresaliente en el suelo a un kilómetro a la redonda, caí estrepitosamente al piso y sentí mi boca llenarse de un líquido cálido que obviamente no eran lágrimas. Sabiendo lo que era, escupí sin reflexionar y en cuanto la sangre hizo contacto con el aire y su aroma llegó a mis fosas nasales, un sudor frío me cubrió la frente.

Las arcadas no se hicieron esperar y sentí que la oscuridad a mi alrededor se convertía en un torbellino multicolor, me caí de costado y eso fue lo último que supe.

_-Bella –murmuró tomandome de la barbilla – escucha, sea como sea, estaremos separados por un tiempo. Quiero que vivas mientras tanto ¿de acuerdo? _

_-Ed…ward_

_-Esta es mi promesa: volveré por ti. Nunca te voy a dejar ¿entendido? Pero quiero que tú seas muy feliz. _

_-No…no…no te des…pidas._

_-No lo hago. Lucharé con todo lo que tengo, por que fuera de aquí, estará alguien por quien vale la pena que yo viva. Pero tu vida no puede detenerse por mí. _

_-¡No puedo! – Edward dio un saltito debido a la sorprensa- No puedo seguir… sin ti._

_-Tienes que hacerlo. _

_-No…no…_

_-Bella. Prometo que aunque yo muera…_

_-¡No digas eso!_

_Una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos hizo que su hoyuelos se marcasen _

_-… seguiré a tu lado. Siempre. _

_-Si tu mueres te seguiré. _

_-¡Bella! –su voz era fría, cortante como una navaja- No vuelvas a decir eso. ¿He sido claro? Nunca más. _

_-De acuerdo. No lo diré, pero de todas maneras es lo que pienso. Te seguiré a donde sea que vayas._

_Dijo que no con la cabeza _

_-Ponme mucha atención Bella- con la mano soltó algo que colgaba de su muñeca izquierda- Esto, ha sido mío desde que tengo memoria, es algo así como una reliquia familiar, y quiero que tú lo tengas. _

_El pendiente más o menos del tamaño de una canica tenía forma de un corazón, brillante y hermoso. _

_-No vale demasiado –había dicho- quiero que lo tomes como un símbolo. _

_-¿Un símbolo?_

_-Aún y cuando mi corazón se vuelva tan silencioso como este, siempre será tuyo. A partir de ahora, cada latido dirá tu nombre. _

_-¡Edward!_

_-Siempre estaré cerca, aún y cuando no puedas verme. Te quiero_.

Como un acto reflejo, mi mano se dirigió rápida hacia mi cuello para asegurarse de que el collar del cual pendía el colgante que Edward me había dado seguía ahí.

Suspiré de alivio cuando sentí la piedra, del tamaño de una canica en mis dedos. Todo en orden. Abrí lo ojos y tuve que volver a cerrarlos por la claridad que me daba en el rostro.

-¡Por fin despiertas!

Aquella voz tan conocida, me hizo volver a abrir los ojos, esta vez, la luz que provenía de una enorme araña en el techo, estaba bloqueada por la cabeza de Heidi que estaba inclinada sobre mí.

-Hablas en sueños. ¿Lo sabías?- dijo entre risas mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme.

-Si, lo sabía. Mi madre solía molestarme mucho por eso. ¿Qué dije? –pregunté sin verdadera curiosidad, mientras trataba de entender lo que había sucedido.

-No te despidas

-¿Eh?

-Eso dijiste, "no te despidas"

Guardé silencio.

-Felicidades- dijo ella de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Lo lograste, superaste la prueba.

-Heidi…

-¿Si?

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-En realidad no.

-Ya veo. No hay mucho que contar. Félix te encontró a la salida del laberinto. No sabemos cuanto tiempo pasaste ahí, pero al parecer te desmayaste al salir. Lo siento Bella, nos estábamos rotando esperando a que salieras, pero Jane no se presentó en su turno y por eso no supimos que habías salido hasta que Félix fue a cumplir con el suyo.

-Estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás. Pasaste mucho tiempo ahí dentro. Casi dos días. Algunos queríamos ir a buscarte, pero el maestro Aro dijo que no podíamos interferir.

-No te preocupes.

-Él realmente quería que te unieses a nosotros, Bella. El problema era que si entrábamos a buscarte, automáticamente habrías fallado y te hubieses convertido en…- Heidi guardó silencio.

-La cena- completé yo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó ella.

-Ahora que lo dices, mucha.

-El amo Aro hizo que consiguieran comida humana para ti. – señaló una mesa rebosante de comida- Sírvete lo que quieras.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?

-Te encontramos ayer por la noche y me he quedado aquí hasta que despertaste.

-¡Oh! No tenías que…- me sonrojé.

-No ha sido nada. Eres interesante cuando duermes.

Intenté no sonrojarme por eso.

-También me tomé la libertad de cambiarte el vestido. Ibas hecha un verdadero desastre. – miré hacia abajo y descubrí que ahora traía un vestido de color verde.

-Esto… gracias.

-Tenías que estar presentable ante cualquier eventual visita, ¡Que suerte que lo haya hecho! Esta mañana el amo Aro ha venido a visitar a su diamante en bruto.

-¿Diamante?

-Así te ha llamado.

-¡Vaya!

-Está encantado con la idea que te unas a nosotros.

-¿Y Cayo?

-El aún no puede creer que hayas salido de _su_ laberinto con vida.

-¿Está enfadado?

-Me da la impresión de que los amos habían hecho una apuesta.

-¿Aro apostó por mi?

-Por supuesto.

La miré con desconcierto.

-Aro sabe lo que quiere, Bella. Y ha decidido que te quiere a ti.


	11. Vampiros en el tren

**Vampiros en el tren**

**Edward POV**

La visión que acababa de presenciar me había dejado anonadado. ¿Bella se había alimentado de ese pequeño? ¿Pretendía mi ángel arrancarle la inocencia a esa criatura condenándolo a ser lo mismo que nosotros?

-Alice- la llamé- ¿puedes venir?

No dijo nada, pero la sentí moverse hasta colocarse a mi lado con los brazos detrás de la espalda.

-¿Decidió matarlo?- preguntó con sencillez.

-No lo creo. Me da la impresión de que decidió transformarlo.

-¿Transformarlo?Yo solo la vi mordiéndolo.

-Así es como funciona. ¿No recuerdas tu transformación?

-No.

-¿No?

-No recuerdo nada. De hecho, mi memoria comienza el día en que desperté.

Pude ver eso en sus pensamientos. La confusión, el fuego, y me vi a mi mismo en una de sus visiones.

-¿Ese era yo?

-Gracias a que te vi, logré entender lo que necesitaba. He decidido que el agua es buena para bañarse pero asquerosa para beberla. Entonces, ¿Bella tiene planeado transformar a ese pequeño?

-Así parece ser.

-¡Oh vaya!

-Tenemos que ir a ese lugar.

-Lo sé. Pero yo tengo algo que hacer.

-Alice, si no la detenemos…

-Bella ya está grandecita para tomar sus propias desiciones.

-¿Qué me dices de la otra visión?

Su rostro se ensombreció, clavó los ojos en el suelo y dijo:

-No lo sé.

-¡Alice!

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sólo se que pasará, no se cuando. Yo he cumplido con mi parte y te he puesto alerta. Ustedes dos necesitan hablar y ya va siendo hora de que tú vayas por ella. ¿De acuerdo?

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-Edward…-suspiró Alice.

-Escucha, entiendo que tienes tus propios asuntos que atender, pero yo no puedo solo con todo lo que se nos viene encima, no tengo ni la más minima idea de cómo lograr que esa visión no se cumpla y…

-¿Y qué?

De haber podido hacerlo, me habría puesto rojo como un tomate.

-Y la única forma que tengo de ver a Bella, eres tú.

-¡Oh vaya! Si ahora resulta que me estás utilizando como tu propia televisión.

¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

-¿Qué demonios es una televisión?

-¡Oh es cierto! Tu aún no sabes nada eso. Espera y verás, es una cajita capaz de reproducir imágenes, como fotografías, pero que se mueven. Cuando la inventen, tú tienes que hacerte el sorprendido. ¿Sí?

-Estás loca.

-Te acordarás de mi la primera vez que veas una tele.

-Que chistosa. Ahora, volviendo al punto…

-Si, sí. Quieres que vaya contigo hasta Italia, te ayude a rescatar a Bella de las garras de quienes sean ellos y luego que me convierta en la Dama de Honor de su boda. ¡Lo sé!

La miré con desconcierto, cada segundo que pasaba, me convencía más y más de lo loca que estaba ella.

Alice emitió un largo suspiro.

-Vale, me has convencido.

-¿Qué?

-Que iré contigo, solo que no hasta el final. Aún no es el momento para Bella y para mí. Aunque me pido el puesto de Dama de Honor. De todas maneras, a Rose no le agradará Bella.

-¿A quien?

-Nada, olvídalo.

¡Estaba tratando con una loca!

Alice me sacó la lengua.

-¿Tienes dinero?

-¿Eh?

-Necesitaremos dinero, quiero muchos souvenirs. Y hay que darnos una vuelta por París, oí que tienen linda ropa por ahí.

-¿Lo oiste o lo viste?

-¡Tu si me entiendes, Eddie! Démonos prisa, hay que atravesar el Pacífico y todo eso.

-Querrás decir el Atlántico.- ¡Cómo sea! Seguro nunca fui buena en geografía. ¡Italia, allá vamos! Prepara tus maletas, Eddie.

-Alice…

-¿Si Eddie?

-No me llames así.

-Como tu digas, Ed.

-No me pongas apodos.

-Eres un fastidio.

-Pero uno con sentido de la moda.

¡Este sería un viaje muy largo!

**Alice POV**

-¿Quieres callarte?

-¡No he dicho nada!- me defendí.

-Piensas demasiado alto.

-Trataré de bajarle el volumen a mis pensamientos. –respondí con desdén.

-¿Era esto necesario? ¡Parezco un maldito ciego

-Vuelve a ponértelas, Edward.- le reñí.

Él se sujetó el puente de la nariz y miró el techo desvaído del vagón. A nuestro lado, un par de viejas comenzaron a cuchichearse. Edward arrugó el entrecejo y volvió a ponerse las gafas que le había conseguido. Y subitamente rió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- volví a preguntar.

-Se preguntan como dos personas tan bien parecidas se encontraron siendo ambas ciegas, lo único que les molesta es tu corte de pelo.

Dentro de unos años este corte se hará popular.

-No todos pueden vivir en el futuro.

"Estúpido lector de mentes. ¿Qué se cree que es?" Edward abrió los ojos para lanzarme una mirada furibunda, apretó los dientes pero no dijo nada.

Jugueteé con mi cabello al tiempo que Edward lanzaba un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunté en voz alta.

-Hay demasiada gente aquí dentro- suspiré- y esta cosa va demasiado lento.

-Te lo dije, si íbamos corriendo alguien nos notaría.

-Estoy harto de no poder respirar.

-Es tu culpa que no seas capaz de resistir.

- ¿Qué clase de bicho raro eres? No entiendo como estás tan tranquila con tanta sangre por aquí.

-Por que mi mente es superior a la tuya.

-Te recuerdo que conozco tu mente- dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-Ignoraré eso.

-Llegaremos tarde- gruñó él.

-Deja de ser tan dramático. Tu fuiste el que perdió el tiempo jugando al gato y el ratón.

-Tu fuiste la que salió corriendo del cuarto.

-¿Quién te dijo que me siguieras?

-Tomando en cuenta todo lo que dijiste ¿de qué manera esperabas que fuera?

-Pensé que había algo de sentido común en esa cabezota tuya.

-Mi cabeza es perfectamente normal, gracias. No es mi culpa que tu talla no sea proporcional a tu edad.

-Que chistoso- dije mientras miraba por la ventana del tren.

-¡Agh! Es demasiado lento- se quejó.

-Llorón.

-Chillona.

-Mimado.

-Envidiosa.

-Fisgón.

-Mirona.

-Ya me aburrí- murmuré mientras estiraba mis piernas sin necesidad- ¿Cuánto falta?

-Si aún guardas la esperanza de que este pedazo de hojalata llegue a tiempo, otros veinte minutos.- dijo mientras un suave siseo se escapaba entre sus dientes- Necesito la ventanilla de nuevo.

Rodé los ojos y le cedí mi lugar. Observé como Edward sacaba la cabeza por la ventana y llenaba sus pulmones de aire sin esencia a humano. Se me daba mucho mejor a mi que a él la abstinencia de sangre humana.

Lancé una mirada a las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo y sentí que éramos afortunados por estar en invierno aún. No tenía idea de que le hacia los rayos del sol a nuestra piel y no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo por ahora.

-¿Cuánto nos haría falta cuando lleguemos a Florencia?

-Cincuenta kilómetros- respondió automáticamente.

-¿Y para que anochezca?

-Treinta minutos.

-¿Qué haremos durante los diez minutos que nos sobran?

-No se tú, yo me sumiré en la desesperación.

-Vienes con esa guisa desde que salimos de Chicago. ¿Estás tan desesperado por verla?

-Es el amor de mi vida de quien hablamos. Por supuesto que estoy desesperado.

Edward torció el gesto.

-¿Qué crees que hayan hecho Carlisle y Esme cuando descubrieron tu nota?

-Además de volverse locos y querer arrancarme la cabeza- reí por su comentario- no creo que quiera saberlo.

-¿Estarás castigado por mucho tiempo?

-Define mucho.

Resultaba gracioso que Edward respetase tanto a sus padres adoptivos.

-Son todo lo que tengo, o al menos eso pensaba- me miró severamente- Tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar, pequeño duende.

Reí ante el apodo.

-¿Qué sabes de mi madre?-inquirió el fallando estrepitosamente en su intento de sonar casual.

-Está en un hospital en Nueva York.

-¿Aún está en el hospital?

-Si pero no por lo que tu crees.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No te lo puedo decir.

-Lo sabré de todas formas.

-Tal vez- me encogí de hombros- pero no te lo habré dicho yo.

Edward rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada más pues en ese momento, el tren comenzó a aminorar el paso.

-Última parada- anunció la voz del encargado de nuestro vagón- Florencia.


	12. Heidi

**Heidi**

**Bella POV**

-Tus manos están heladas, me quejé cuando Heidi rozó con sus dedos la piel desnuda de mi espalda.

-No es mi culpa que estés tan acalorada. ¿Acaso algo te preocupa?

-¡Que chistosa!

-Ya pasaste casi toda la parte mala.

-¿Casi?

-Olvidé decirtelo- dijo mientras acababa de cruzar las cintas que ataban mi vestido en mi espalda- la transformación es algo… incómoda. Y dolorosa- agregó mientras me miraba de reojo.

-¡Vaya omisión!

-Tres días de dolor no son mucho cuando los comparas con una eternidad por delante.

-Um…

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo con alegría- Cierra los ojos, Si me doy cuenta de que estás espiando, te juro que no te daré nada, Isabella.

-No me gustan los obsequios, ni las sorpresas.

-Esta te gustará- dijo mientras se aseguraba de que yo cerrara los ojos- Vale. Buena chica- murmuró mientras buscaba algo a mis espaldas.

-¿Ya puedo abrirlos?

Una ventisca hizo que mi cabello ondeara y al segundo siguiente, sentí las manos de Heidi en las mías.

-¡Ábrelos!

Bajé los ojos y contemplé la pulcra letra con que habían escrito el nombre del destinatario de aquella carta.

Isabella Marie Swan

S.M

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando reconocí aquella como la carta que Jacques le había quitado a Esme hacía más de seis semanas.

-Te dejaré sola- dijo Heidi antes de que yo se lo pidiese; antes de salir, colocó su pañuelo de encaje sobre mi tocador.

Esperé hasta que oí la puerta cerrarse y me lancé a mi cama con la carta entre mis temblorosas manos. Acaricié la superficie lisa del papel en la que _él _había escrito mi nombre y rasgué el papel de manera que su pulcra letra permaneciese intacta.

Extraje el papel casi con reverencia y lo primero que hice fue dirigir mis ojos al margen derecho, buscando la fecha en la que había sido escrita. No estaba ahí.

Respiré profundamente antes de comenzar a leer, esa carta era la única manera que tenía yo de estar junto a Edward por el momento. La única prueba que tenía de que aquel ángel de cabellos cobrizos era algo real.

**Mi querida Bella: **

**No sé bien cual es la manera correcta de escribir esta carta, lo he intentado de mil y un formas distintas, y finalmente me he dado cuenta de que no hay palabras que puedan describir lo que siento por ti. **

**Por eso, he decidido dejar de buscar palabras rimbombantes, esta vez, seguiré el consejo de alguien que sabe más de esto que yo. **

**Bella, este triste trozo de papel es la única manera que tengo para estar junto a ti por ahora, aún y cuando ansío poder tenerte entre mis brazos, volver a probar tus cálidos labios, o siquiera perderme en tus ojos… no puedo hacerlo. **

**Cada fibra de mi ser grita tu nombre y añora estar un vez más a tu lado. Eres la cosa más hermosa de mi mundo, por eso quiero que vivas y que seas muy feliz. **

**No te mentiré. Puede que pase mucho tiempo hasta que pueda volver a estar junto a ti sin poner en peligro tu vida, tu existencia es demasiado importante para mí como para darme el lujo de perderte. **

**Necesito que sepas que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, y que si estoy lejos de ti en este momento es porque sé que es lo mejor. **

**El día que descubrí que estaba enfermo, prometí que de ninguna manera iba a permitir que esto se convirtiera en un obstáculo para construir una vida a tu lado. **

**El día de hoy, reafirmo mi promesa, pero puede que tarde más de lo que creí en hacerlo. Volveré por ti, lo juro. **

**Tan solo… tan solo espérame. **

**Te amo. **

Leí la carta al menos quince veces antes de doblarla y guardarla para evitar que mis lágrimas emborronaran la tinta. Sentir a Edward tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, me hacía temblar.

Aún no alcanzaba a creer que aquel ángel hubiese descendido a la tierra y entregara su amor a una simple mortal como yo. Algo cálido se instaló en mi corazón cuando sentí de manera tan tangible que Edward me amaba. Que quería estar conmigo y que si no me había buscado en ese entonces, era debido a mi estorbosa humanidad.

Había sido una tonta por desconfiar del amor que me había profesado, aquel día que ahora parecía tan lejano en el consultorio de un hospital de Chicago.

En ese momento, tuve una epifanía. No importaba cuan absurdo fuera ese sentimiento por parte de Edward, no importaba que siendo humano hubiese sido más talentoso, más hábil o más guapo que yo. Tampoco interesaba que ahora, el fuera un vampiro, perfecto en todos los sentidos de la palabra, con la vida eterna por delante. Él se encontraba igual de atado que yo a esta relación, había caído bajo el mismo hechizo que yo.

Ambos nos amábamos con la misma intensidad devastadora, un amor que casi llegaba a doler. No importaba cuanto desentonara yo estando a su lado, por que aún y cuando yo no era perfecta él era mío… y yo suya, y así era como tenía que ser. Se sentía bien que así fuese.

Tocaron la puerta con suavidad, casi con timidez.

-¿Puedo? –dijo Heidi al tiempo que asomaba su bello rostro en el cuarto.

Me limpié las lágrimas en el brazo.

-Pasa.

Sin decir una palabra, ella entró en el cuarto con aquella elegancia que la caracterizaba y se sentó junto a mi con suavidad. Me rodeó la espalda con un brazo y comenzó a darme suaves palmaditas en señal de solidaridad.

Nunca rompió el silencio y yo se lo agradecí, porque cualquier palabra habría roto en encanto bajo el que estaba yo. Saber que Edward me quería, que deseaba estar a mi lado.

Saber que el quería que esperase por él, hacía que mi corazón saltase dentro de mi pecho. Pero claro, yo no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados, de eso ni hablar. ¿Para que esperar años para estar con él si yo podía, con algo de ayuda convertirme en un ser más fuerte? Algo mucho menos frágil que un humano, la clase de ser que podía darse el lujo de amar a Edward sin fronteras, tanto en lo sentimental como en lo físico.

Había decidido que quería que Edward fuese mío y yo de él. Era una de esas cosas que tenía que ser. Éramos un alma en dos cuerpos, cada cual con su mitad y la mitad que estaba en mi interior ansiaba desesperadamente unirse a la de Edward. Quería ser suya en cuerpo y alma, pues mi corazón ya lo tenía él.

De pronto, me entró una terrible urgencia de ver a Edward, de tocarlo, de sentirlo como lo había hecho aquella noche que lo había tenido en mi cama.

Heidi me miró curiosa cuando me sonroje, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Ese último pensamiento me había abochornado bastante. Sonaba como si Edward y yo hubiésemos intimado realmente.

Me dolía pensar que el único contacto que habíamos tenido, había sido aquel beso en el despacho de Carlisle, el primer beso de mi vida. El único que importaba, de hecho, solo recordaba el beso que le había dado a Kyle por las circunstancias que lo habían acompañado. Era sinónimo de dolor y tristeza, pero a fin de cuentas me había traído hasta aquí. Lo único que me había dejado ese beso había sido un sinsabor en la boca.

No habían volado chispas ni había sentido aquella corriente recorriendo la piel que él tocaba. Kyle no era, ni sería nunca Edward. Jamás sería capaz de ejercer siquiera la décima parte de atracción que él ejercía sobre mí. Ni siquiera con la belleza sobre humana que le brindaba el ser vampiro, podía comparar el nivel de perfección que había alcanzado Edward aún siendo humano.

El beso de Edward había sido algo muy distinto al de Kyle. Aún era capaz de recordar su voz, el calor de su piel, la suavidad de sus labios, el sabor de su lengua moviéndose frenética junto a la mía, la frescura de su aliento.

Cerrando los ojos, podía inclusive ver a Edward inclinado sobre su piano con sus dedos danzando sobre las brillantes teclas, arrancando sonidos inverosímiles mientras sublimes gotas de sudor corrían por sus mejillas encendidas por la fiebre.

Meneé la cabeza tratando de sacar ese último detalle de mis recuerdos. No valía la pena recordar la enfermedad que me había arrancado a mi amor. Ahora él estaba bien y nunca más tendría que preocuparme porque la muerte me lo arrebatase.

Él tenía la eternidad por delante, y muy pronto, yo también la tendría. Muy pronto, gozaría de la fuerza necesaria para estar con él por siempre, nada ni nadie sería capaz de arrebatármelo, porque yo estaba dispuesta a pelear por él con uñas y dientes de ser necesario.

Y lo mejor de todo, era que él me amaba tanto como yo a él. Seríamos Edward y yo contra él mundo. Él y yo juntos por siempre.

Finalmente, Heidi sacó la voz para interrumpir mis pensamientos.

-¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?

En un acto irreflexivo, le lancé los brazos al cuello y la apreté con fuerza mientras algunas lágrimas traicioneras resbalaban por mis mejillas e iban a caer sobre su vestido de color rosado.

En cuanto entendí lo que había hecho, me sonrojé de inmediato y me aparté a toda prisa mientras balbuceaba una disculpa.

Heidi rió de buena gana y me envolvió con sus delgados brazos.

-Eres muy efusiva- observó mientras me alejaba un poco.

-Yo… lo siento.

-No tienes por qué. Me alegra haber acertado. Me da la impresión de que eso te dio ánimos para lo que se viene ahora.

-No tienes idea. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Una sonrisa pícara se instaló en el rostro de muñeca porcelana que tenía Heidi.

-Bella, Bella, Bella- dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza- Ahora que serás una de las nuestras, hay ciertas cosas que debes saber. La primera, es que todos, absolutamente todos en la Guardia tenemos un papel determinado para garantizar que la vida de nuestros Señores sea cómoda.

Cada miembro de nuestro clan, ha sido electo, por las cualidades que pueda ser capaz de aportar a nuestra causa. Algunos, como Jane y Alec, fueron escogidos desde que eran seres humanos. Otros como yo, fuimos creados por otros y luego nos unimos a la Guardia. Lo importante, es brindar algo a los Señores.

Conociste las habilidades del buen Jacques, pero tal vez no entiendes de qué va del todo. Tiene la capacidad de cambiar su apariencia, o la de otra persona a voluntad, siempre y cuando la haya visto antes.

-Es decir, que no tiene la capacidad de crear un disfraz nuevo, siempre se transforma en alguien más ¿no?- apunté al recordar como había transformado a Kyle en el doble de Edward.

-Exacto, por eso, el maestro lo llama El Imitador.

-¿Hay más?

Heidi sonrió ante mi curiosidad.

-Kyle- sonrió cuando arrugué la nariz- es un maestro de la ilusión. Puede crear imágenes en tu mente que te dejan fuera de combate. No puedes ver ni oír nada fuera de lo que él quiera mostrarte. Es una sensación muy incómoda.

-Por eso, Jacques le preguntó en Lakeshore que era lo que me estaba mostrando, pero en ese momento, yo sabía muy bien en donde estaba. No había nada extraño ahí.

-En un momento hablaremos sobre eso. ¿Quieres saber más?

Asentí.

-¿Cuál es la habilidad de Jane? ¿Qué poder tiene Aro? ¿Y Alec?

-Ten calma, mi pupila, te explicaré todo, si me das tiempo de ello.

Bajé el rostro sonrojada.

-El amo Aro- resaltó la palabra "amo", recordándome como debía llamarlo- tiene la capacidad de leer tu mente, con un solo toque, es capaz de conocer cualquier pensamiento que hayas tenido.

-¡Vaya!

Heidi sonrió.

-En cuanto a Jane y Alec. Tienen dones opuestos que han resultado muy útiles para los maestros. – Heidi hizo una pausa y yo esperé, ávida por la curiosidad que sentía- Jane, es una maestra en la tortura…

-¿Tortura?

-Según entiendo, una sola mirada basta para que te retuerzas en el suelo, con un dolor tan espantoso que lo único que deseas es morir. Nunca lo he experimentado en carne propia, pero lo he visto. Es horrible.

-¿Alec?- inquirí, preguntándome que haría aquel hermoso niño que lo hiciera tan útil para aquella familia italiana como su hermana.

-Como te dije, ellos poseen dones contrarios. Mientras que Jane es capaz de hacerte sentir un dolor atroz, Alec hace que no sientas nada.

-¿Nada?

-Bloquea por completo tus sentidos. No sientes, no ves, no oyes, no hueles. El bloqueo sensorial es de lo más incómodo para nosotros.

Heidi esperó, segura de que yo preguntaría de nuevo.

-¿Demetri y Félix?

Heidi sonrió cuando mencioné a Demetri.

-Félix, trajo a su nueva vida una fuerza colosal, es excesiva incluso entre los de nuestra especie. Mientras que Demetri- pude ver una fugaz sonrisa- es un rastreador de primera.

-¿Un rastreador?

-Es capaz de encontrar la aguja en el pajar. Puede encontrar a quien sea, siempre y cuando haya tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo.

-¡Vaya!

Ella me miró, y levantó sutilmente la cejas, como esperando algo, pero yo ya había acabado. Sus perfectas cejas se contrajeron, y se levantó de la cama cruzando los brazos, como si la hubiese ofendido.

La miré sin comprender.

-¡Te olvidas de mi!- se quejó.

¡Oops!

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- traté de disculparme inclinando la cabeza- ¿Me perdonas?

Heidi me miró, pensándolo y finalmente sonrió con franqueza.

-Vale, vale.

-¿Cuál es tu habilidad especial, ¡oh poderosa Heidi!?

Ella rió ante el apodo.

-Mi especialidad, es el arte de la seducción.

Arrugué el entrecejo sin comprender. ¿Seducción? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Nada de arrojar bolas de fuego con las manos?

-Tu escepticismo me parece cómico Bella. ¿Qué acaso no me has visto?–señaló su escultural cuerpo al tiempo que me sonreía.- No intento ser presuntuosa, pero inclusive entre los míos, soy algo… notoria.

-Ya me había dado cuenta- dije mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Llevo la seducción a niveles que ni te imaginas- levantó el dedo cuando vió que estaba a punto de hablar- verás, yo soy un súcubo.


	13. Sigue tu camino

Hola Hola!!!

¿Quien quiere capi nuevo?

Me moria por postear este, creo que dejará a mas de una boquiabierta!!! No odien a Bella todavía... por fis... jaja yo ya la odié lo suficiente en Eclipse!

Espero que sea de su agrado y disculpenme x hace sufrir tanto al pobre de Edward... mientras + reviews reciba, más me animo a escribir y subo capis mas rapido!!! XD

Quiero dedicarle este capi a mi Beta extraoficial, **Salesia** (gracias, eres lo mejor) y a todas uds que han estado conmigo en el proceso de este fic!!!

**

* * *

  
**

**Sigue tu camino**

**Bella POV**

Heidi rió abiertamente ante mi estupefacción. Había oído leyendas de súcubos e íncubos, demonios versados en el arte de la seducción, capaces de hacer enloquecer a los humanos con una sola mirada.

Hasta ahora, había creído que eran meras leyendas, historias inventadas por hombres y mujeres, como excusas para sus infidelidades. Podía imaginar las justificaciones que daban los hombres que se habían metido en la cama con Heidi.

"Pero si no te he sido infiel, amor. La voluptuosa mujer que acabas de ver salir por la ventana ha sido un demonio que me ha hipnotizado para chuparme la sangre desde mi…"

-No seas tonta, Bella- dijo Heidi, interpretando lo que yo pensaba- No me voy a la cama con todo el mundo, tonta, no soy una mujerzuela.

La miré avergonzada.

-Yo no… yo…lo siento.

-Por lo general, me encargo de traer la comida para los amos.- explicó Heidi- tengo la capacidad de atraer a hombre y mujeres hacia mí.

-¿Haces entrega a domicilio?

-Es una forma de verlo- rió ella mientras ojeaba su reloj de pulsera- ¡Mira la hora! Nos hemos entretenido demasiado cotilleando. Anda, vamos saliendo, no esta bien que hagamos esperar al amo.

-¿Amo? ¿En singular?

-Sí, el día de hoy solo verás al amo Aro.

-¿Y los otros dos?

-El amo Cayo sigue un poco- buscó la palabra adecuada- disconforme con lo que pasó. Y el amo Marco… él no se interesa mucho en estos asuntos.

Tenía la impresión de que Marco era una criatura un tanto melancólica, como si cargase un gran dolor en su interior.

-¡Bella!- me apremió Heidi- Es para hoy.

-Lo siento- me disculpé saliendo tan apresuradamente que tropecé antes de llegar a la puerta, Heidi detuvo mi caída, centímetros antes de que mi nariz diera contra el suelo.

-Gracias- jadeé.

-No creo que extrañes tu torpeza en la próxima vida.

Asentí.

-Creo que nací con dos pies izquierdos.- me quejé- he tenido tantos accidentes en la vida que ya no recuerdo ni como pasó cada uno.

-Dentro de poco, eso será historia pasada. Ni siquiera creo que lo recuerdes.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia fuera.

Sonreí y la seguí, caminando con cuidado detrás de ella.

-¿Heidi?

-¿Hum?

-¿Crees que yo tenga algún don especial?

Heidi aminoró el paso, pero no se detuvo.

-Creo que eso es lo que piensa el amo Aro, nunca antes había existido alguien que se escapara a su don, nunca. Creo que ha sido por eso que se aferró con tanto ímpetu a la idea de tener... de adoptarte –se corrigió con rapidez.

-¿Y de qué crees que vaya?

-No podremos estar seguros hasta que te transformes, claro. Por lo general, llevamos a nuestra próxima vida nuestras características más notables.

-¡Entonces seré más torpe!- gemí.

-No creo que sea así- trató de tranquilizarme ella- los de nuestra especie traen la agilidad en su naturaleza. No sufras.

-¿Cómo se lleva a cabo la transformación?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

Me sonrojé.

-¿Sí?

-Bueno, en alguna ocasión había leído que se trataba de un intercambio.

Heidi me miró, como si aquello no le sorprendiese en lo más mínimo.

-Continúa.

-Algo de que el vampiro y el humano debían beber la sangre del otro.

-¿Has leído a Bram?

-¿He?

-Bram Stocker, Drácula.

-He oído de él- acepté- pero mi madre nunca me permitió comprarlo.

-Ya veo. Si no tenías permiso, ¿cómo lo leíste?

-¿Es tan evidente?

-Eres una mentirosa terrible.

-A mi padre le gustaba verme feliz. Solía ocultar el libro debajo del colchón y, solo podía leer en la madrugada con una vela, pero valió la pena. –admití.

-Se equivoca en casi todo. Creo que solo atina en el aspecto de la dieta.

-¿Nada de dormir en ataúdes?

-Nada de dormir.

-¿No duermen?

-Jamás.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué me dices del sol?

-No nos quema, si a eso te refieres. De hecho, podríamos salir de día… si no hubiera humanos alrededor.

La miré anonadada.

-Cuando seas de los nuestros, lo veras.

-¿Los espejos?

-Mito.

-¿Fotografías?

-Mito.

-¿Palmas de la manos peludas?

-¡MITO!

-Tampoco es para que te pongas así.

-Es sorprendente la cantidad de tonterías que inventan los humanos.

-Oye, en algo hay que gastar el tiempo.

Heidi rodó los ojos ante mi comentario, pero sonrió un poco.

Continuamos caminando y, ella no parecía disgustarse ante mis insistentes preguntas. Pasamos de largo aquella habitación con puertas dobles de oro. El cuarto donde había visto a los cabecillas de los Vulturi por primera vez.

Heidi negó con la cabeza cuando la miré con la confusión plasmada en mi rostro.

-Esta vez no vamos para allá. Is.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Los amos tienen una habitación especial para que el cambio ocurra. La llamamos Ciclo Lunar.

-¿Lunar?

-El día de hoy, dejas de ser humana para transformarte en algo completamente distinto. Así como la luna cambia periódicamente de fases, así serás tú.

-¿Ah si?

-De hecho, el cambio ya ha comenzado a ocurrir.

La miré confusa.

-Desde el momento mismo en que los amos decidieron transformarte, llegaste a la cumbre de tu humanidad.

-No te entiendo.

Ella sonrió.

-Te lo pondré de esta manera. En algún momento, cuando acababas de nacer, eras luna nueva, existías, pero aún no eras la persona que eres hoy. A través de los años, se fue imperando un cambio en ti, comenzaste a crecer, y tu carácter se fue moldeando hasta que te consolidaste como persona. Ese periodo, puede ser comparado con el del cuarto creciente.

-Y cuando mi carácter terminó de definirse ¿fue eso una luna llena?

-La luna en todo su esplendor- aceptó Heidi- llegaste al punto máximo que podías tener como humana.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora, tu humanidad ha comenzado a decrecer. Es necesario volver al punto de partida para que pueda surgir algo completamente nuevo.

-Cuarto menguante.

-Exacto.

Tragué cuando comprendí que estaba viviendo el ocaso de mi vida como humana.

-No se me había ocurrido preguntarte como se lleva a cabo en realidad la transformación. No es como lo describe Bram ¿cierto? Dijiste que era algo doloroso, pero no me explicaste como se lleva a cabo.

No hubo tiempo para que Heidi respondiera a mi pregunta. En ese momento, nos detuvimos frente a una pesada puerta que parecía haber sido forjada en hierro.

Grabadas en ella, se encontraban las cuatro caras de la luna. Comenzando por una luna nueva, tan sutil que parecía no estar ahí, el cuarto creciente, un debil esbozo de lo que sería en el futuro, con sus puntas afiladas. La más grande y notoria de todas, la luna llena que parecía brillar entre las otras, para finalmente, culminar con el cuarto menguante. La versión debilitada del apogeo que acababa de tener.

Antes de que Heidi empujase la pesada puerta, mis dedos recorrieron las puntas de la última de las lunas.

Respiré hondo y Heidi me sonrió.

-Todo acabará pronto. –susurró mientras me invitaba a pasar.

Caminé con deliberada lentitud. Como un animal al que llevan al matadero.

**Edward POV**

La velocidad de Alice no era comparable a la mía. Tampoco lo eran sus movimientos. Más que correr, ella bailaba por todas partes, ágil y rápida como una gacela.

La forma en que yo me movía era mucho más agresiva, pero tomando en cuenta que ella era quien sabía adonde íbamos, o quien en todo caso podía saberlo, procuraba no separarme mucho de ella.

Aún me sorprendía el hilo de sus pensamientos. Alice parecía ser una de esas personas que disfrutaba todo cuanto hacía. Inclusive ahora, que íbamos en una carrera contra el tiempo, ella parecía divertirse.

No entendía como podía tener ese optimismo, sobre todo cuando recordaba lo mucho que debía haber sufrido cuando era humana. El rostro de Mary Alice Brandon en el periódico se mantenía en mi memoria, así como la falta de interés de sus familiares después de su fuga.

Sentía pena por ella.

En ese momento, Alice detuvo abruptamente su carrera.

-Ella saldrá de ahí.

Me apresuré a compartir su visión. Alice tenía razón, veía a Bella caminando por una calle adoquinada, y luego podía verme a mí mismo con ella. Pero la visión acabó ahí sin que pudiésemos tener más detalles.

-¿Eso ha sido todo?- pregunté confundido.

-Así parece, pero ahora al menos tenemos un nombre que seguir.

-¿Ah si?

Alice torció los ojos.

-Supongo que no te fijaste en ello.

-Mea culpa. –acepté

-Via Giacomo Matteotti

-Allá vamos, entonces.

Alice comenzó a correr antes que yo, pero no fue difícil darle alcance.

-Alice- la llamé sin detenerme.

-¿Um?

-¿Bella era… humana en esa visión?

-No eres muy detallista ¿cierto?

-Se me desdibuja el mundo cuando la veo.

Alice rió.

-Sí, era humana. ¿Por qué?

-Necesito saber si tendré que contener la respiración cuando la vea.

-¿No te parece demasiado dramático? Es decir, en el tren no la pasaste tan mal ¿o si?

-Es diferente con la sangre de Bella.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Es como si su sangre me llamara. Me invitase a beberla. Como si pudiese oírla cantar dentro de sus venas.

-¡Vaya! Debe ser difícil.

-Mucho. No puedo acercarme demasiado. Y lo peor, es que no hay nada que desee más que tenerla por siempre entre mis brazos.

-Los espera la eternidad.

-No si tengo algo que decir al respecto.

-¿Y si es lo que ella quiere?

-No sabe como es esto.

-No es estúpida, Edward. Creo que puede imaginar las consecuencias.

-De todas maneras, no es esto lo que quiero para ella.

-Aquí la opinión que vale es la de ella. Las visiones han sido claras, Edward. Ella está segura de su desición.

-Pues no debería.

Alice torció los ojos y frenó de nuevo sin previo aviso.

-¿Y ahora qué?- le increpé deteniéndome también.

-Te dije que no iría hasta el final. Hasta aquí llego yo.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

-Um… ¿gracias?

-No hay de qué. Ve por ella, tigre.

-Que chistosa.

-Suerte, Edward. – dijo mientras me golpeaba juguetonamente el pecho para luego darme un estrecho abrazo.

Parpadeé sorprendido, pero luego entendí que ella era así.

Continué corriendo, hasta que vi el letrero en una esquina. Via Giacomo Matteotti. La calle donde estaría ella.

**Alice POV**

Vi a Edward alejarse y comencé a correr en dirección contraria, de modo que mis sensibles oídos no captaran aquella conversación tan privada.

Edward me agradaba, era la clase de hermano con el que podía pelear por tonterías y contar por siempre. La clase de hermano que yo quería tener, el hermano que tendría en el futuro. Claro que no sería el único, estaría Rose también, con su compañero cuyo futuro aún no alcanzaba a ver con claridad, pues su futuro dependía del de Rosalie y, la suerte de ella aún no estaba echada.

También estaba Bella. Bella sería una gran hermana, mi hermana favorita, mi mejor amiga.

Me detuve en cuando llegue a la Via de Castello y me oculté en uno de los oscuros callejones, cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir con la esperanza de que cuando lo hiciera, pudiera ver a mi adorado J.

Había momentos en los que pensaba que ya le había cogido el truco a esto de la visiones, era cuestión de concentración, trataba de repetirme a mi misma. Pero a fin de cuentas, las imágenes iban y venían sin ton ni son.

Aún no estaba en mí, ver las cosas cuando quería. Me preguntaba a que se debía el estrecho vínculo que tenía con Bella. Cuando se trataba de ella, las visiones solían ser claras, mucho más nítidas que las que acostumbraba recibir de los otros Cullen. ¿No debía ser la conexión más fuerte con los de mi especie?

Pensé en sentarme a esperar el momento en que viera el dramático reencuentro de Bella y Edward, pero la noche era joven y yo tenía algo que haría mi estancia en Italia de lo más divertida.

Contemplé divertida la cartera de Edward y la abrí para comprobar cuando dinero traía con él. Suspiré de satisfacción cuando ví la numerosa cantidad de papeles verdes apretujados en su interior y me felicité a mi misma por habérsela quitado sin que él lo notase en medio de aquel abrazo.

¡Agh! Si no tuviese un brillante futuro como asesora de imagen, podía dedicarme a ser carterista.

Caminé con resolución a la tienda más cercana y entré sintiendo el aroma a ropa nueva invadiendo mis fosas nasales.

**Edward POV**

Contuve la respiración en el momento exacto en que la vi a ella. Ahí parada, despreocupadamente recostada en la pared de ladrillos, la parte trasera de algún edificio.

El ver sus mejillas rosadas fue un bálsamo para mi herido corazón. Ya no importaba el dolor o el sufrimiento que me había insuflado aquel día, hacía ya casi siete semanas.

Porque era ella, era Bella y estaba aquí y ahora. Si mi corazón estuviese funcionando, probablemente saltaría de emoción en este momento. Mi mente, mucho más dotada que la de un humano, no era capaz de hacerle justicia a aquel ángel de cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate.

Bella hacía palidecer a la flor más hermosa del mundo, la luna probablemente envidiaría el color de su pálida piel. Perfecta, esa era la única palabra que se me ocurría para describir lo que veían mis ojos, y aún así, me quedaba corto.

Miguel Angel habría ansiado tener a Bella de modelo y, cualquier ángel de Boticelli se habría visto empequeñecido junto a su belleza. Por un segundo, tuve el deseo de aspirar su aroma. Aquella mezcla de lilas y fresas que me volvía loco, no solo por la sed sino también otro tipo de deseos que ella despertaba en mí, más humanos, pero no por ello menos salvajes.

Ansiaba tenerla entre mis brazos. Poder cubrirla a besos y declararle mi amor eterno.

Entendí que mi vida siempre le había pertenecido a ella, nunca hubo ni habría nadie capaz de ocupar su lugar. Nadie era digno de ello. Bella, Bella, Bella. Su nombre era música para mis oídos.

Recordé lo que le había dicho el día de nuestra despedida, y me convencí de que cada palabra había sido cierta. Todos y cada uno de los latidos que había dado mi corazón desde aquel instante, había dicho su nombre, una y otra vez. Nunca hubo nadie más dentro de mi pecho. Siempre fue ella, Bella por siempre.

Inclusive ahora, que mi corazón no era capaz de moverse dentro de mi pecho, en medio de su silencio el único nombre que existía era el suyo.

Acorté la distancia entre nosotros, con los ojos clavados en su perfecto rostro. Y le sonreí, tratando de parecer casual.

Odié con todo mi ser la distancia que había dejado entre nosotros, temeroso de no contener el deseo que sentía por su sangre si me acercaba má quería oír la sangre cantándome desde su cuello.

-Edward- me llamó con aquella voz que se parecía más a la de un ángel que a la de un ser humano, volví a sonreírle, dichoso en ese momento pero antes de que dijese una palabra, fue ella quien volvió a hablar- ¿qué haces aquí?

¿Qué no era obvio?

-He venido por ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Bella yo… - nada de esto tenía sentido. ¿Ella realmente no me amaba?- yo te amo.

Bella cerró sus ojos con suavidad, y pude ver las diminutas venas azules que recorrían sus suaves párpados de color lavanda. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, el chocolate de sus ojos parecía haberse congelado.

-Edward- murmuró sin dejar que ninguna clase de sentimiento se filtrara en su voz- ¿por qué te haces esto a ti mismo?

Yo no entendía, no quería entender.

-Be… - intenté hablar, pero ella me interrumpió.

-Creí que cuando estábamos en Chicago, lo habías comprendido- continuó con aquella voz que no revelaba nada- Yo-no-siento-lo-mismo – dijo cada palabra con fuerza, casi con violencia.

-Be…

-Escucha- susurró- quiero… no, no quiero, más bien necesito que me dejes en paz. Ya es hora de que sigas tu camino Edward, y yo no estoy en el. Mi lugar está aquí y, el tuyo se encuentra al otro lado del océano. Vuelve por donde has venido.

Yo la miraba si verla realmente. Todo aquello era tan irreal. Deseé que todo esto fuese una pesadilla, que me hubiese desmayado en el despacho de Carlisle aquel día en que había cosido la herida de mi mano. Que yo nunca hubiese muerto, poder despertar en mi cama dando alaridos, capaces de levantar a mi madre.

Entonces ella entraría en la habitación y me tranquilizaría diciéndome que todo había sido solo un sueño, como cuando yo era un niño. Entonces yo volvería a dormir y al día siguiente despertaría un par de horas después de que el sol saliera, y yo podría ir a casa de Bella antes de que Charlie Swan se fuese a la estación. Y yo estaría en la puerta justo a la hora del desayuno y me disculparía por ser tan descortés, pero tenía algo que decirles a los señores Swan que no podía esperar.

Estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de su hija y, nada me haría más feliz que contar con su bendición y su permiso para poder salir con ella, para convertirnos en novios y más adelante pedirle que se casara conmigo y me hiciera el ser más dichoso de la tierra.

Y tal vez, un par de años después traer al mundo un par de niños preciosos, idénticos a ella que llevarían mi apellido.

Pero esto no era un sueño y yo nunca despertaría de esta pesadilla.


	14. Una cita con el destino

**Una cita con el destino**

**Bella POV **

Cuando entramos, Aro ya estaba ahí, esperándonos, de pie junto a un catre metálico, como los que se usaban en las salas de operación en los hospitales. Con barandas en los costados de color plateado.

En cuanto me vió entrar, sonrió como un niño al que se le ofrece un dulce. Su sonrisa parecía reflejar una genuina alegría. Pero algo en él me producía un profundo desasosiego.

Sacudí la cabeza para librarme de ese pensamiento y me recordé que él era quien me ofrecía la posibilidad de transformarme en la clase de criatura capaz de afrontar la eternidad junto a Edward. Debía sentirme agradecida con él.

-¡Ciao bella ragazza! –me saludó Aro mientras sus ojos se posaban en los míos. No pude evitar fijarme en la película blanquecina que los cubría. ¿Dificultaría eso su visión?

-Amo- le saludó Heidi con una inclinación de cabeza, Aro extendió distraídamente la mano y permitió que ella se la besase, mientras sus ojos continuaban clavados en mi cara.

Me miraba de la misma manera que lo hacía un perro a un filete. Podía ver la codicia en sus ojos lechosos.

-Ven querida, siéntate a mi lado- dijo mientras me pasaba un brazo por la espalda y me instaba a caminar a su lado.- No tienes idea de la manera en la que me has complacido. ¡Mira que salir del laberinto de Cayo! Toda una proeza. Tienes valor, Bella querida; tienes valor.

Sonreí y me sentí agradecida de que él no pudiese leerme la mente. Lo que había pasado en el laberinto seguía siendo confuso. Ni siquiera le había dicho a Heidi que no había salido de él por mis propios pies. Estaba segura de que yo no me había desmayado a la salida, tenía que haber sido antes, mucho antes tal vez.

Alguien se había encargado de sacarme de ahí y lo había mantenido en secreto. La verdadera cuestión era ¿quién? Si hubiese sido Heidi, ella me lo habría dicho ¿o no? ¿Quién se habría metido conmigo en las sombras y me había ayudado a superar la prueba que me habían impuesto?

¿A quien en Volterra le resultaría provechoso que yo me transformase en vampiro?

-¿Gustas algo de beber, Bella?

La voz grave de Aro me sacó de mis reflexiones, levanté la cabeza y lo encontré de pie junto a una mesita rodante, aprovisionada con botellas con contenidos multicolores. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-No gracias, yo no bebo.

-Compláceme por favor. Deseo brindar por tu triunfo y por tu inminente transformación. No siempre tenemos la oportunidad de usar este tipo de cosas ¿sabes?- señaló con indiferencia la mesita en la que se apiñaban las botellas- Tenemos una dieta muy estricta.- rió como si hubiese dicho una broma.

Miré a Heidi de reojo. ¿Sabía Aro que yo sabía?

-He de suponer- contestó a mi pregunta- que mi querida Heidi ya te ha puesto al tanto de lo que pasa aquí. ¿Cierto?

Heidi asintió con la cabeza y yo la imité.

-No pareces estar asustada.

-No lo estoy- me agradó que mi voz sonara firme.

-Vaya – comentó distraídamente mientras elegía una botella con un líquido rojo oscuro- eso si es peculiar. Aunque no debería sorprenderme. ¡Toda tú eres peculiar! ¿no?

Me sonrió como un tío a su sobrina favorita. Realmente parecía estar encantado conmigo. Sacó una copa de metal de la parte baja del carrito de las bebidas y sirvió aquella cosa casi púrpura en su interior, luego, eligió una botella más pequeña con un líquido ámbar y vertió unas cuantas gotas en la bebida. Se acercó, casi flotando por los aires y me ofreció la copa.

En cuanto la tuve en las manos, descubrí que no era de cualquier metal, al igual que la mayor parte de las cosas que aquí había, era de oro sólido. Con diminutos grabados que no podía estudiar más de cerca pues temía ser descortés.

-Bueno, mi querida Bella. Es hora de que tú y yo hablemos. Bebe, querida mía. Permite que tu paladar deguste el elixir de los dioses.

No tenía ni idea de que estaba a punto de beberme y, tampoco quise preguntar. Acerqué la copa a mis labios, pero antes de que llegase siquiera a humedecerlos, el olor a óxido y sal me golpeó de lleno en la cara. Paré la respiración de inmediato. No podía desmayarme frente a Aro. Tomé una bocanada de aire por la boca y vi con incredulidad, como él aún sonreía.

-¿Pasa algo, querida Bella?

No le daría el gusto.

Negué con la cabeza y traté de imaginar que aquel líquido viscoso y salado que estaba a punto de tragarme, era jugo de uva. Me negué a respirar e incliné la copa hacia mí. Me obligué a mi misma a abrir la boca mientras mi organismo completo se negaba a incurrir en aquella monstruosidad.

Heidi me miraba como si esperase que yo vomitara de un momento a otro.

No lo hice. En lugar de eso, elevé la copa y dije con toda la claridad que pude:

-A tu salud, Amo.

Vi las comisuras de la boca de Aro subir con elocuencia y le di el último empujón a la copa mientras sentía la mirada de dos vampiros clavadas en mí.

No fue tan malo como pensé, de hecho, por mucho que me costase aceptarlo, me gustaba el sabor de la sangre. Separé mis labios de la copa para respirar de nuevo por la boca para evitar que mi nariz me traicionase y bajé de un trago lo que quedaba en la copa. Se la devolví a Aro con expresión triunfante y la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó.

-Ya te sientes parte de nosotros ¿eh?

-Sólo si usted me acepta, Maestro- respondí sumisa.

No era lo mío el plegarme a la autoridad que otros querían ejercer sobre mí, pero si ese era el precio a pagar para poder estar definitivamente junto a Edward, lo haría sin chistar.

Aro rió con soltura y pasó una de aquellas manos rugosas por mi cabellera, para luego deslizarla hacia mi nuca, camino a mi espalda. Me dio suaves palmaditas mientras me sonreía.

-Bella, Bella...- por un momento pensé que me estaba riñendo por algo- Mia ragazza! –soltó una carcajada- En lo que a mi respecta, tu eres una de las mías. Nada me haría más feliz que brindarle a alguien como tú la inmortalidad. Ya no hay nada que probar. ¡Si así lo deseas, serás parte de nuestra humilde… organización!

Sonreí e incliné la cabeza. En ese momento, me vino una pregunta a la cabeza.

-¿Amo?

-Aro, querida, llámame Aro.

-Um… Señor- el soltó un suave bufido, pero no me corrigió- ¿Podría preguntarle algo?

Aro pareció asombrado por mi petición y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo la ansiedad que acababa de causarle a Heidi, pero no me importo. Necesitaba saber que clase de espejo era el que se ocultaba en el laberinto de Cayo.

-Pregunta, querida. ¡Eres libre de preguntar lo que desees!

Sin pensar, miré a Heidi, como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso para hablar. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y yo giré la cabeza con rapidez para ver que la había desencajado de esa manera, pero Aro continuaba sonriendo.

-Heidi, querida- murmuró él sin que la expresión de su rostro cambiara en lo más mínimo- ¿tendrías la bondad de dejarme a solas con Isabella? ¡Hay tanto de que hablar y me temo que no es posible decir que a nuestra hermosa huésped le queda toda una vida por delante!

Heidi no se movió de inmediato, no hasta que Aro le dijo:

-Prometo llamarte cuando llegue el momento.

-Sí, Amo.- Heidi hizo una reverencia y salió con sus andares de ballerina cerrando tras de si la pesada puerta.

- Ahora-dijo Aro mientras tomaba una de las sillas con una mano y la ponía a mi lado, invitándome a sentarme- ¿qué es lo que te aflige, querida mía?

¿Qué me afligía? ¡La posibilidad de transformarme en un monstuo! Eso me afligía. Tenía miedo de todo lo que había dicho ella en el espejo y ansiaba o más bien necesitaba, que Aro me dijese que todo estaría bien, que había sufrido una alucinación por el hambre, o la falta de sueño, o que mi mente estaba comenzando a fallar debido al prolongado encierro en el laberinto.

¿Pero y si no era así? ¿Y si yo estaba condenada a ser un monstruo, no por la naturaleza que tendría sino por mi propio egoísmo?

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y antes de poder articular cualquier palabra, comencé a llorar como una niña ante la sorpresa de Aro que probablemente pensaba que me había vuelto loca. No trató de interrumpir mi llanto, ni tampoco intentó calmarme. Se limitó a mirarme mientras diferentes emociones comenzaban a embargarlo.

En algún momento mi presión sanguínea debió descender, pues comencé a tiritar de frío aún y cuando el cuarto estaba templado. Mis dientes castañeteaban y aún y cuando intentaba calentarme por fricción, tenía la misma sensación que habría tenido de estar sumergida en el lago Michigan cuando estaba a punto de iniciar el invierno.

Aro se levantó de su asiento sin decir una palabra y con un fru-frú, se quitó su larga capa y la colocó sobre mis hombros para luego acomodar con suavidad la capucha y acariciarme la cabeza. Pero yo no dejaba de llorar.

En algún momento, en medio de mi llanto, Aro me levantó en volandas y me acunó como si de un bebé se tratase mientras me cantaba con suavidad alguna melodía italiana cuya letra yo no podía entender aún y cuando estaba familiarizada con el idioma.

Sentí la superficie pulida y fría del catre bajo mi espalda y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando sentí el aliento helado de Aro cerca de mi oído.

-No llores, bella principesca. Muy pronto se acabará el motivo de tu sufrimiento.

En ese momento, entendí por qué era que lloraba. No tenía miedo a la transformación, aún y cuando Heidi me había hablado sobre lo dolorosa que era. No me asustaba la posibilidad de que me estuviese condenando al infierno en aquel momento, tenía un plan, una vez lograse estar con Edward para siempre, ni él ni yo moriríamos nunca. Por eso, no iría ni al cielo ni al infierno. Me quedaría en la Tierra junto al hombre de mis sueños y ahí se acababa el problema.

Tampoco era la pérdida de mi humanidad lo que me atemorizaba. En éste momento, eso más bien, era un estorbo. No, no lloraba por que estuviese perdiendo nada, pues con esta elección, todo me estaba siendo concedido.

No. Era algo más. La sensación de que había algo incorrecto en medio de todo esto pero hasta ahora lograba entender que era.

No quería que fuesen los colmillos de Aro los que perforaran mi cuello. No era el aliento de Aro el que deseaba sentir acercarse. No era a Aro quien se suponía debía llevarse mi humanidad.

Debió haber sido Edward. Debían ser sus dientes los que cortasen mis venas e inyectasen en mi lo que fuera que me hiciera cambiar mi vida mortal por una inmortal. Debía ser su aliento fresco el que bañara mi piel al acercarse y debía ser su rostro el último que yo viese mientras continuaba siendo humana.

Mi subconsciente lo había captado mucho más rápido que yo. Yo lloraba por que deseaba que fuese Edward y no Aro quien me llevase de la mano a mi nueva vida.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Podía escuchar la respiración acompasada de Aro mientras olfateaba mi cuello. Podía imaginar su rostro ceniciento cernirse sobre mi mientras sus colmillos brotaban en su boca. Casi era capaz de ver mi imagen reflejada en sus ojos rojizos y parcialmente cubiertos por aquel nubarrón blanquecino.

Un segundo antes de que aquellos dientes blancos se abriesen camino a través de los diferentes tejidos de mi cuerpo, pensé en Edward. En su belleza, en su amor.

-Lo hago por que te amo. –susurré antes de que comenzara el dolor.


	15. En el amor y la guerra

_Hello queridas!!! Aqui Marce reportándose con nuevo capi, de este no pueden quejarse xq es mucho más largo d lo normal, y creo q viene a ilustrar ciertos aspectos antes desconocidos de Kyle, que al parecer ha tenido un gran recibimiento x su parte!!! XD_

_Espero que el capi sea de su agrado, les reitero lo agradecida que me siento por sus lindos reviews, y les recuerdo q estos me instan a publicar a mayor velocidad. _

_Un agradecimiento a la gran **Salesia** que se ha portado a las mil maravillas con su servidora..._

_Besos y espero q lo disfruten!!!_

* * *

**En el amor y la guerra…**

**Kyle POV **

Sentía un fuego que me quemaba desde adentro, muy diferente al de la ponzoña. Era una mezcla de rabia y frustración.

El ver el odio y el asco en los ojos de Is, había sido demasiado para mi y si no jugaba con cuidado a partir de ahora, la perdería irremediablemente. Y eso estaba fuera de cuestión.

Ella tenía que ser mía. Lo había decidido desde el instante mismo en que había logrado refrenar la sed que me causaba su apetecible sangre aquella noche en que por accidente había cortado su mano. Y yo no era de los que se daban por vencidos. Ni siquiera cuando era humano.

Isabella era adorable en todo sentido de la palabra. Era suave y cálida como el sol, con esa luz propia que me había dejado ciego desde la primera vez que la vi.

¿Por qué era idéntica a ella? ¿Por qué el destino se burlaba de mi y ponía a una mujer idéntica a mi Ciara si yo no podía poseerla también?

Los recuerdos me invadieron, y por unos instantes, pude ver a mi hermosa mujer en Wexford, nuestra natal Irlanda. Con sus cabellos sueltos, ondeando al viento mientras su rostro marfileño se iluminaba con una sonrisa.

La había conocido desde niño. Yo tenía ocho y ella seis la primera vez que nos vimos en la boda de algún amigo que nuestros padres tenían en común.

Recuerdo que me sentía incómodo enfundado en aquel traje de color verde oliva y el sombrero que me había puesto mi madre me parecía de lo más ridículo. No conocía a nadie y mucho menos a aquel ángel vestido de rosa con un lazo tan largo atado en la espalda que me sorprendía que no se le enredase entre los pies.

En el momento en que se dio cuenta de mi mirada, me sonrió y me invitó a acercarme con la mano. No lo hice. Me giré hacia mis padres, con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza mientras simulaba que no la había visto.

En cuanto tuve la oportunidad, me oculté bajo la mesa mientras la interminable fiesta avanzaba. Saqué mi inseparable mazo de cartas del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y comencé a jugar con las cartas, perdiéndome en mi propio mundo hasta que una vocecilla me sacó de ahí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me sorprendió tanto que mi cabeza se golpeó con la madera de la mesa, provocándome un chichón mientras que algunas lágrimas traicioneras se me escapaban.

-¡Oh! Pobrecito ¿te has hecho mucho daño?

Negué con la cabeza mientras contemplaba embelesado su carita de porcelana. Ella frunció el ceño y me tomó la cabeza con sus manos, rozando con sus dedos ligeros como alas de mariposa, el golpe que acababa de darme.

-¡Vaya chichón!- sin pensarlo, acercó su rostro a mi cabeza y depositó un suave beso en la zona dolorida para luego soltar una carcajada que a mi se me antojó al sonido de los cascabeles – con eso estarás bien ¿cierto?

Yo solo asentí.

-Soy Ciara Dunne- reí ante el juego de palabras que era su nombre. Literalmente, Ciara significaba marrón oscuro mientras que Dunne, su apellido venia de la palabra irlandesa _donn _que significaba marrón. ¡Era tan divertido!-¿qué es tan cómico? –preguntó mientras ponía sus manitas en su cintura y me dedicaba una mirada dura.

-Nada, lo siento.

-¿Mi nombre te parece divertido?

Ya no. Intenté recomponer mi expresión y la miré a los ojos.

-De verdad lo siento. ¿Me perdonas?

Ella se lo pensó por un segundo, para luego volver a sonreír y preguntarme:

-¿Tú quien eres?

-Kyle Davies.

-Kyle-repitió ella- ¿puedo decirte Kyle?

Asentí.

-¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo hace rato, Kyle?

Me gustaba el sonido de mi nombre dicho por ella.

-Magia- respondí como si la respuesta hubiera sido obvia.

-¿Puedo ver? –preguntó con ojos brillantes.

-No. Las chicas no entienden la magia.

-¡Yo si puedo! –me aseguró.

Sacudí la cabeza, diciendo que no mientras ella soltaba otra de esas deliciosas carcajadas.

-Estoy segura de que no me muestras porque no sabes hacer magia.

-Sí que sé.

-¡Pruébalo!

Era más terca que una mula. Miré de reojo la baraja que aún tenía en la mano y decidí alardear un poco. Extendí las cartas en abanico frente a ella.

-Elige una.

-Se te han olvidado las palabras mágicas.

-¿Abracadabra?

-¡No tonto!- volvió a reir- "Por favor"

-¿Con que clase de magos has tratado?

-Con unos con mejores modales.

-Toma una carta, por favor.

Ella obedeció con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Puedes recordar que carta es?

Asintió.

-Devuélvela al mazo.

Ella colocó la carta junto a sus compañeras y yo me encargué de barajarlas todas.

Fruncí el entrecejo, concentrándome para decirle que carta había sacado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes cual es?

-El problema es que ella no está aquí.

-¿Ah no?

-No.

-¿Y donde está?

-Justo aquí- dije mientras sacaba una carta de detrás de su oreja derecha.

Vi con regocijo como su rostro se iluminaba con mi demostración pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, escuché como alguien la llamaba por su nombre.

Miró hacia fuera contrariada y antes de salir por debajo del mantel, depositó un fugaz beso en mi mejilla.

Y eso bastó. Estaba flechado.

No volví a verla hasta que cumplí los dieciocho, aún así la había pensado casi a diario durante los diez años que habían pasado. Imaginando la forma en la que había cambiado con el pasar de los años, creando imágenes mentales de cómo podía ser ella ahora.

Después de los quince, había comenzado a soñar con ella, muchas veces en formas no precisamente decentes. Sueños vívidos y coloridos que me hacían despertar bañado en sudor, con ansias que solo lograba apagar con duchas de agua helada.

Cuando el deseo se volvió demasiado insoportable, comencé a recurrir a los prostíbulos clandestinos que se habían establecido en el pueblo, donde me gastaba buena parte de lo que había ganado con mi trabajo a medio tiempo de la semana, con tal de retozar en los brazos de alguna mujerzuela que le daba consuelo a mi cuerpo.

La encontré casi por casualidad en una fiesta de compromiso a la que mis padres me habían suplicado que asistiese. Acudí con un frac de color azul y unos pantalones de color negro y encontré a mi hada ahí.

Parecía estar flotando, ataviada con un vestido de un suave color lavanda y sus cabellos castaños recogidos en un intrincado peinado con rizos rebeldes asomándose aquí y allá.

Era la imagen más maravillosa del planeta. Mil veces más bella que una estrella, pálida como la luna, la reconocí sin que los años que habían pasado tuviesen siquiera la más mínima importancia.

Caminé como un autómata hasta que me detuve a su lado y, le susurré su nombre al oído:

-Ciara.

Dio un respingo y me contempló de arriba abajo para finalmente preguntar:

-¿Te conozco?

Mi gozo a un pozo. Había sido un estúpido al pensar que yo había causado el mismo efecto que ella en mí.

-Yo… yo…

En ese momento, la voz de uno de los anfitriones se hizo notar en medio del bullicio y alguien propuso un brindis. Ella me lanzó una mirada de disculpa y se deslizó a través del salón como si de un fantasma se tratase mientras yo la miraba embobado.

A como pude, regresé a la mesa que me habían asignado y esperé con impaciencia a que el brindis terminase sin prestar la más mínima atención a las palabras, hasta que mi vecina me tocó el hombro para susurrarme:

-Hacen una hermosa pareja ¿cierto? ¡Va a ser la boda del siglo!

Dirigí mis ojos hacia donde la vieja señalaba y casi caigo inconsciente cuando descubrí a mi hada bailando en el centro del salón con alguien que no era yo. Aún así, logré recomponer mi expresión para interrogar a la señora a mi lado.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la novia?

La vieja mujer me contempló a través de sus gruesas gafas y finalmente, respondió.

-Ciara, Ciara Dunne.

No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó durante el resto de la noche. Esperé hasta que sirvieron la cena y me dediqué a jugar con ella usando mi tenedor hasta que la servidumbre llegó a la mesa para retirar los platos.

Esperé pacientemente hasta que se acabara el maldito protocolo y en cuanto pude, opté por retirarme. Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí tambaleante hasta el carruaje que me esperaba en la puerta y me subí no sin trastabillar un par de veces mientras pensaba la forma más rápida de quitarme la vida.

Escuché el golpeteo de los cascos de los caballos sobre el empedrado y con un bamboleo, el carruaje se puso en movimiento. No fue hasta que ella habló, que me noté su presencia, en el asiento que estaba frente al mío.

Su vestido estaba cubierto por una capa negra, y su rostro, por una capucha que ella retiró para hablar conmigo.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora, Kyle?

¿Eran imaginaciones mías o ella acababa de decir mi nombre?

-Te esperé por nueve años- continuó ella al ver que yo no contestaba- ¿por qué te apareces ahora?

-¿Me esperaste?

Ella bajó el rostro al tiempo que un exquisito tono rosado aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Ya no importa. Me voy a casar ¿sabes? Dentro de dos semanas.

-No lo hagas.- las palabras brotaron solas de mi boca.

-¿Por qué no? Es un hombre bueno y me quiere.

Por toda respuesta, me pasé al asiento de enfrente y atrapé sus labios con los míos y no nos separamos hasta que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de respirar.

Y en cuanto nuestros pulmones volvieron a llenarse de aire, reanudamos el beso. Para ese entonces, yo ya vivía solo, así que no había nadie que me reprendiese cuando llegué con ella a la casa.

Esa noche, ella fue mía. Y no pude evitar comparar las sensaciones que esa mujer me producía con las que había logrado gracias a… Pero eso no era lo importante, lo que importaba era que tenía en mi lecho a aquella gloriosa mujer que había logrado cautivarme cuando yo era apenas un niño.

El calor de su piel, la frescura de su aliento, los gemidos que producía cuando yo la tocaba… era algo simplemente indescriptible.

En algún momento, nos quedamos dormidos y desperté al sentir sus dedos trazando círculos en mi estómago. La miré absorto durante un rato hasta que ella dijo:

-¿Kyle?

-¿Hum?

-Me caso en dos semanas.

No le dije nada.

Ella se separó de mí dándome un empujón, enfurruñada y su voz estaba quebrada cuando me preguntó:

-¿Es que acaso no te importa?

-Claro que me importa.

-Pero no harás nada. ¿Nada? ¡¿Qué he hecho?! No puedo creer que tú.. qué yo.. que nosotros.. ¡Agh!

La sujeté por el mentón con una mano mientras le cubría la boca con la otra.

-Sé que te casarás- ella frunció el ceño y su boca se movió bajo mi mano- Déjame terminar- le advertí- Sé que te casaras, pero no será con quien crees. Te casarás conmigo.

Las cosas no salieron tan mal después de todo. Sus padres la desheredaron en cuanto ella anunció que ya no iba a casarse con aquel sujeto, y su padre le propinó tal golpe en el rostro que dejó marcados sus dedos en su hermoso rostro. Al día siguiente, su prometido me reto a duelo para defender su honor y yo tuve que matarlo a él.

Fue la primera persona que maté en toda mi vida. Y valió la pena pues gracias a ello, yo pude estar con ella.

Sus padres se negaron a concederme su mano a pesar de la familia de la que yo provenía, por eso tuve que robármela. Recorrimos cerca de cien kilómetros desde Wexford hasta Bray, en busca de un lugar en el que pudiésemos asentarnos juntos. Nos casamos una semana después y a pesar de que aún no terminaba mis estudios, logré un trabajo como oficinista en una renombrada empresa en Dublín. Debía viajar cerca de veinte kilómetros a diario, pero valía la pena si al finalizar el día, Ciara estaba ahí esperándome. Y cuando pensé que no podía ser más feliz, ocurrió un milagro y, ella me dijo que estaba esperando un hijo.

Habían pasado ocho meses desde que nuestro bebé había sido concebido y su vientre estaba grande y redondo. Nuestro hijo o hija, solía dar pataditas cada vez que yo ponía mi mano encima y con cada patada, yo sentía que mi corazón estallaría de gozo.

Pero nuestra felicidad no fue eterna, ni mucho menos. Cuando comenzó el noveno mes, comenzaron a llegar noticias de muertes misteriosas donde las victimas quedaban irreconocibles, o en muchos casos, eran incineradas en cubos de basura en las calles y yo comencé a temer por mi familia. Me ponía nervioso cada noche al volver a casa y cada mañana al despedirme, sentía una roca atravesada en el pecho.

Finalmente, nuestro bebé nació. Era un hermoso varón al que llamamos Liam, como mi abuelo. La noche en que lo tuve entre mis brazos, fue la más feliz de mi vida. Pero cargaba con un mal presentimiento, tenía pesadillas casi todas las noches y solía estar de mal humor durante el día. Los únicos momentos en los que era feliz, era durante la noche cuando podía estar con mi pequeño y con mi esposa.

Finalmente, un día regresé a casa y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando vi las luces apagadas y la puerta abierta. Prácticamente salté del caballo y entré a la habitación en penumbras comencé a caminar a ciegas por casa. Llamé a mi mujer a gritos sin que nadie me contestase.

Me asusté al no escuchar a mi bebé y me precipité a su cuarto mientras me preguntaba que rayos había sucedido en mi hogar. El candil que iluminaba su cuarto si estaba encendido. Vi su cuerpecito sin vida dentro de la cuna y el cuerpo de Ciara tendido en el suelo. Me acerqué a ella sin muchas esperanzas y la encontré completamente helada.

En ese momento, escuché un barullo en la cocina. El maldito que había asesinado a mi familia estaba aún dentro de la casa. Fui a su encuentro con un deseo homicida, pero en ningún momento pude ver su rostro.

Actué a ciegas y arremetí contra él, pero el fue más rápido y me esquivó. No caí al suelo debido a que una mano helada me sujetó. Intenté forcejear pero el tipo me sujetó con más fuerza. Sentí el crujido cuando mi brazo se quebró y aullé del dolor tanto físico como emocional que estaba experimentando.

-Quédate quieto- me susurró al oído justo antes de clavarme algo afilado como un cuchillo en la garganta.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los de mi especie, mi transformación no duró tres días, sino cinco. El vampiro que me mordió aquella noche era inexperto en eso de la transformación y no introdujo suficiente ponzoña en mi organismo.

Pasé cinco días deseando que alguien se apiadase de mí y me matase, pero nadie lo hizo. Cuando el dolor era menor, yo pensaba en mi esposa e hijo, y se abría un agujero en mi alma que yo no era capaz de cerrar, entonces volvía el dolor físico y yo conseguía olvidar por un rato.

Cuando finalmente regresé al mundo, me había convertido en lo que soy ahora y, no había ni rastro del maldito que se había llevado a mi familia y que me había condenado a una vida eterna.

Los primeros años, fueron espantosos. Nada parecía saciar mi sed y yo era capaz de masacrar a decenas sin llegar a sentirme lleno.

Unos cuantos años después, la Guardia me encontró. No había sido precisamente discreto en mi condición y el castigo era la muerte, pero uno de ellos notó mi "habilidad especial" y logré una audiencia con Aro, que de inmediato se interesó por las cosas que yo podía darle a su querida familia.

Pero yo no quería quedarme por siempre en Volterra, necesitaba encontrar a aquel infeliz para darle su merecido. Así fue como inicié mi labor como mercenario, Aro contrató mis servicios parcialmente y me concedió indulgencia, tomando en cuenta que no había tenido a nadie que me explicara lo que yo era.

Los años fueron pasando hasta que finalmente, lo encontré en Austria. Bloqueé con mi poder cualquier posibilidad de que se escapase y gracias a los consejos de Aro, fui capaz de descuartizarlo para luego quemar las partes.

Me dediqué a vagar por el mundo, sin un norte establecido. Hasta que Aro me localizó y me envió a América junto a uno de los miembros de su Guardia, una mujer especializada en cacería de humanos y, un sujeto que había conocido con anterioridad de origen francés llamado Jacques.

Acepté el trabajo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero cuando llegué a una ciudad de los Estados Unidos y seguí un aroma particularmente fuerte, creí haberme vuelto loco al ver por la ventana a una criatura que bien podía ser la hermana gemela de mi Ciara.

La saqué del horrendo lugar en que la habían encerrado y casi pude sentir mi corazón latir de nuevo cuando aceptó ir conmigo a Europa. La vida me daba una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz y yo iba a tomarla.

Tuve que llevármela de ahí cuando el lado menos humano de Jacques salió a flote y ella lo vió atacar a otro ser humano. Conocía las reglas, y los testigos de nuestro secreto tenían dos opciones, ser convertidos o morir. Pero no permitiría que ella muriera, de ninguna forma. Le brindaría a la inmortalidad de ser necesario. La amaba demasiado como para perderla de nuevo.

El problema fue cuando ella comenzó a sangrar y mis instintos salieron a flote. Yo necesitaba morderla, beber su sangre, saciarme con ella. Justo cuando estaba encima de ella, la escuché murmurar:

--Edward te amo.

Y entonces apareció aquel maldito neófito, dispuesto a matarme para tener la sangre de ella.

Yo nunca había sido un luchador. No lo necesitaba con mis habilidades, pero por algún motivo, no era capaz de crear mis ilusiones en aquel momento. Recordé cuando él estaba en los alrededores del psiquiátrico y como había logrado pararlo en ese momento. ¿Qué era distinto ahora? ¿Isabella?

. Parecía saber que movimientos haría a continuación, no lograba pararlo. Él me arrancó un brazo y me derrotó con facilidad. Y luego comenzó a decirme cosas, como si me respondiese a lo que yo estaba pensando.

Muy a mi pesar, abandoné a Isabella a su suerte y corrí a buscar a Jacques, que si sabía pelear. Se encontraba bastante lejos, y era perseguido de cerca por un vampiro macho. Luego descubrí que Heidi lo había enviado a ese lugar con un pañuelo bañado en la sangre de Isabella para separar a los vampiros que nos habían estado siguiendo.

Finalmente, entre los dos logramos despistarlo y volvimos al lugar en el que yo había dejado a Bella. Para mi sorpresa, descubrí que el neófito ya no estaba ahí, sino que ahora quien acompañaba a Isabella era Heidi junto a una vampiresa de cabellos color caramelo.

Cuando pasamos a su lado, Jacques le arrebató el sobre blanco que ella blandía en el aire unos segundos antes.

Isabella comenzó a suplicar por la vida de la mujer, pero antes de que nosotros llegásemos a hacer algo, apareció su compañero. El tipo en cuestión, parecía ser un viejo conocido de Heidi y de los amos y entre él y la mujer comenzaron a decirle cosas a Bella, a hablar sobre un tal Edward y a convencerla de que se quedase mientras Jacques y yo gruñíamos sin cesar

En ese momento, Heidi entró en acción y comenzó a susurrar cosas al oído de Isabella, a un volumen tan bajo que no logré entender nada de lo que le decía debido a los gruñidos que daba Jacques.

Finalmente, algo de lo que le dijo, hizo efecto y Bella decidió irse con nosotros. Pero los americanos no se la dejarían tan fácil, trataron de convencerla de que se quedara y Bella fue soltando una excusa tras otra, hasta que dijo:

-¡Quiero irme! En serio. Yo quiero… - giró la cabeza y vió hacia todas partes- ¡quiero vivir! Y no puedo hacerlo atada a un recuerdo.

-¡Bella! –le suplicó la mujer

-¡Necesito seguir adelante!

En ese momento ella se giró hacia mí, se paró de puntillas y me besó. Habían tantos sentimientos en ese beso, tanto dolor, tanta rabia, tanto amor…

No tardé en corresponder a su beso, la tomé por la cintura y sentí que había recuperado a mi esposa, era como si ella jamás hubiese muerto. Sentí algo líquido y cálido descender por su mejilla, pero no le di importancia. De haber sido por mi no hubiese dejado de besarla pero ella necesitaba respirar.

En el momento en que nos separamos, el rostro de ella se convirtió en una máscara de dolor y yo seguí el camino de sus ojos, para encontrarme con aquel neófito, que me miraba con sus ojos ennegrecidos.

Después de una discusión entre ambos, en la que él le gritó que la amaba, ella se giró y le dijo, con sencillez, que no sentía los mismo por él.

Y así fue como comenzó nuestro viaje. Él ánimo de Isabella decaía a ojos vista y pasó la mayor parte del viaje en barco encerrada en el camarote, acostada boca abajo, comiendo muy de vez en cuando.

No permitió que me volviera a acercar demasiado. De hecho, se mostraba recelosa con todos nosotros, pero yo estaba seguro de que curaría su corazón. Nos curaríamos juntos.

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho cuando llegamos a Italia y, para mi consternación, me di cuenta de que cada día que pasaba, ella estaba cada vez más ausente. Yo sabía cuando estaba pensando en él, por el brillo que adquirían sus ojos. Y saber que lo hacía durante casi todo el día, realmente me frustraba.

Y luego Heidi se entrometió y, se ganó la confianza de Isabella de alguna manera y cada segundo la alejaba más y más de mi. No podía perderla, no de nuevo.

Lo que había hecho en ese momento, había sido un acto desesperado. Ya que no podía engañar a la mente de Isabella, engañaría sus ojos, le pedí a Jacques que me transformara en el doble de aquel neófito que habíamos visto en Chicago y el accedió aún y cuando su poder requería del contacto.

Sabía que una vez que ella me viera a mí dentro de su piel, no notaría a nadie más y así lograría que se enamorara de mí.

Yo estaba desesperado.

Pero el tiro me salió por la culata y, Bella (ayudada por Heidi) se dió cuenta del engaño. Y en lugar de amarme, comenzó a odiarme.

Aún no sabía como lo haría, pero me ganaría su confianza de nuevo. Solo necesitaba tiempo.

El problema se suscitó, cuando por casualidad escuché a Demetri hablando con Aro. Traía noticia de dos neófitos que estaban cerca de la ciudad. Un macho y una hembra. El chico tenía el cabello de un extraño color broncíneo.

¡Demonios! Habían venido hasta aquí.

Fui invadido por una furia irracional y salí pitando hasta que me encontré solo. En cuanto estuve fuera de las miradas de todos, descargué mi furia contra una pared que dejé convertida en polvo a base de puñetazos.

Luego me lancé de rodillas y comencé la misma operación con el suelo, hasta que alguien me interrumpió.

-¿No te parece que estás siendo patético?

-Largo de aquí. – gruñí.

-Solo quiero ayudar- replicó reclinándose en la pared contraria a la que acaba de destruir.

-Vete.

-¿Oíste la noticia?

-Si.

-¿Es por eso que haces este espectáculo?

-Fuera.

-No se como le has aguantado tantas niñerías a la gatita.

-Cierra la boca.

-Y ahora viene el neófito que literalmente te hizo pedazos a reclamar lo que le pertenece.

-Fuera de aquí- repetí en un siseo.

-Es en serio, Kyle. ¿Qué no piensas deshacerte de él?

Por toda respuesta, le gruñí.

-¿Puedes oler lo cerca que está? Si tan solo hubiese una forma de que la niñita linda le dijera que se largase.

Abrí mis ojos cuando entendí a lo que se refería.

-¿Harías eso?- pregunté dudoso.

-¿Qué harías por mi?

-Lo que sea –mascullé.

-Bien, entonces digamos que me la debes- levanté los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Jacques convirtiéndose en Bella y salir disparado corriendo con dirección a la Giacomo Matteotti.


	16. Deja Vu

**Deja Vú**

**Bella POV**

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que estaba pasando, no sabía como había llegado a esta situación ni tampoco sabía a que se debía el dolor atroz que amenazaba con quemarme desde dentro.

Quería gritar pero no encontraba mi voz para poder hacerlo… de todas formas habría sido inútil. Ningún grito habría sido capaz de expresar a cabalidad el dolor al que estaba siendo sometida.

En medio de mis irracionales pensamientos, pensé en la manera en la que marcaban el ganado en los ranchos que había visitado alguna vez, con metales al rojo vivo que se estampaban sin piedad en el duro cuero de las pobres bestias.

El dolor quemante que yo sentía debía ser igual… solo que a mí me estaba pasando por dentro. Cada milímetro cuadrado de mi piel estaba siendo aguijoneado por aquel fuego. Como si millones de agujas incandescentes penetrasen mi cuerpo, buscando salir a la superficie.

Desconcierto, esa palabra describía a la perfección lo que sentía. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a tan penosa situación. Tampoco tenía idea de cómo podía salir.

Era vagamente consciente de la superficie fría y pulida sobre la que mi cuerpo se encontraba, literalmente ardiendo, pero mi cerebro no era capaz de dilucidar como había llegado ahí y, mucho menos el porqué.

Sentía que en cualquier momento mi cabeza iba a abrirse por la mitad y no lograba descifrar en donde estaban mis manos para detenerlo.

Deseé una y mil veces poder morirme de una vez y acabar con aquel dolor que no parecía irse a ninguna parte. Según mi manera de verlo, existían solo dos posibilidades. La primera, era que el dolor remitiera y de esa manera, escaparme de las garras de la locura. La segunda, no tan optimista, era que el dolor terminara aniquilándome y de esa forma, yo podría ser libre.

Pero el tiempo pasaba sin que yo tuviese forma de medirlo y, las cosas no mejoraban.

Si al menos hubiese tenido alguna idea de porqué me pasaba esto, tal vez el dolor habría sido más tolerable, pero era el caso. Hasta donde yo sabía, mi consciencia partía desde el momento exacto en que algo afilado se había clavado en mi cuello, introduciendo aquella cosa ardiente que poco a poco se había fusionado con mi sangre para luego repetir el mismo proceso en mis muñecas y tobillos.

El aire se me escapaba en jadeos que nadie parecía oír y yo luchaba con desesperación para retenerlo en mis pulmones sin lograr grandes resultados. Necesitaba morirme de una buena vez para así acabar con tan terrible sufrimiento, pero al parecer, mi corazón era de otra opinión y se negaba a dejar de latir.

Una horrible sensación de claustrofobia se adueñó de mí cuando comencé a sentir que el basto campo de oscuridad a mi alrededor se iba achicando y concentré cada célula de mi cuerpo en impedir que este se cerrase en torno a mí. No obstante, aún y cuando había logrado que el muro que se me venía encima se detuviese, por más que empujaba hacia arriba, no conseguía hacerlo retroceder.

Traté de convencerme a mi misma de que todo estaría bien y que tarde o temprano, el fuego que me estaba cociendo desde adentro se quedaría sin combustible y se apagaría. Y aún y cuando sabía que esa era una vil mentira, me esforcé por creerlo.

El dolor cada vez era más insoportable y a pesar de que ahora si era capaz de chillar, ningún grito sería capaz de salvarme de esto.

-Trata de pensar en otra cosa, me aconsejé a mi misma. Mientras más pienses en el dolor, hay menos probabilidad de que desaparezca.

Sabía que era verdad, pero el dolor era algo demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo. Sentí que la oscuridad dejaba de ejercer presión sobre mí pero no me confié, bien podía tratarse de una treta para terminar de avanzar el escaso espacio que me rodeaba.

Y luego, la oscuridad en torno a mí se disipó y todo dejó de ser negro para volverse blanco.

Sí, blanco. Todo lo que me rodeaba era ridículamente blanco. Tampoco era que hubiese mucho a mí alrededor. De hecho… no creo que hubiese nada rodeándome. Mis pies no estaban apoyados sobre nada y la superficie pulida debajo de mí parecía haberse evaporado.

Tampoco andaba flotando por ahí. Filosóficamente pensé que yo había dejado de vivir y había comenzado a sólo "existir". Todo era demasiado complicado y yo no alcanzaba a comprender lo que sucedía. El dolor tampoco me había abandonado, seguía ahí, atorado en mi pecho, quemándome los brazos y las piernas, recordándome que seguía estando absurdamente viva.

Y en eso, el blanco desapareció tal y como lo había hecho el negro un poco antes y a mis oídos llegó una melodía suave, cargada de ternura cuyo nombre no sabía. Cerré los ojos y me dejé embargar por la gran cantidad de sentimientos que me transmitía la dulce música procedente de un piano que no existía en este mundo.

Cada nota parecía una caricia a mi maltratado corazón, cada sonido que llegaba a mis oídos parecía calmar mi sufrimiento y, de pronto, sentí el imperante deseo de seguir con vida para escucharlo a él tocando por siempre.

Me devané los sesos tratando de recordar su nombre pero a mi mente sólo llegaban sonidos incoherentes mezclados con la hermosa melodía. Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era disfrutar del sonido de la música mientras pudiera escucharla ya que no tenía idea de cuando volvería aquella oscuridad envolvente por mí.

En el mundo en el que estaba ahora, las leyes de la física no existían. Aquí Newton y su ley de la gravedad no existían. Yo era libre de flotar a mi antojo, mientras la música me prodigaba sus sublimes caricias.

Pero justo cuando comenzaba a olvidarme del dolor que seguía sintiendo, sentí como algo se tensaba bajo mi espalda mientras que mis manos, con las palmas viendo hacia abajo daban con algo duro.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y descubrí que a mi alrededor se habían edificado numerosas paredes que se me antojaban conocidas aún y cuando no lograba recordar de donde.

Me levanté del suelo que había aparecido bajo mi cuerpo casi por arte de magia y caminé hasta quedar ante la puerta entornada, desde ahí, las notas del piano llegaban a mis oídos con mayor claridad.

Dudé antes de darle a la puerta el empujón que terminaría de abrirla. Tenía miedo de qué o quien me esperaba del otro lado. La canción comenzó a ir más aprisa. Quería que yo me apurara. Respiré hondo, ignorando el dolor punzante que las agujas calientes causaban en mis pulmones y con determinación, abrí la puerta.

No me atreví a hacer un solo ruido, no quería hacerlo perder su concentración.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en el taburete del piano de mi mundo, con su cabello rojizo destellando en la oscuridad moviendo sus manos sobre las teclas blancas y negras, creando aquella intrincada melodía que a mí me parecía el canto de los ángeles.

Emití un suspiro y en el momento en que él se volteó para mirarme, tuve que recordar como se respiraba pues ante mis ojos, no era un simple hombre lo que se hallaba, sino un ángel

Su rostro me pareció el más hermoso y perfecto de toda la creación. No existía un solo defecto en todo su ser. Se levantó del banquillo con pasos elegantes y felinos y su nívea mano se extendió hacia mí haciéndome contener el aliento. ¿A mí? ¿Me quería… a mí?

Volví a recorrer su rostro con los ojos, mientras sentía aquella extraña sensación de deja vú, esperando encontrarme con algo sobrenatural en ellos.

En efecto, lo había, pero no de la forma en que yo esperaba. El hombre que ahora me miraba con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro tenía los ojos de un verde brillante que me recordaba el color de las esmeraldas, tan profundos que parecían pozos, tan claros que podías ver a través de ellos. Un punto más para su inalterable perfección.

Lo conocía, sabía que lo había visto antes y más aún, sabía que lo amaba. ¿Por qué no lograba recordar su rostro?

Cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz que difícilmente podía ser humana. Más parecía la voz de un ángel. Un susurro de terciopelo que me caló hasta los huesos.

-Ven a mí.- me llamó con ternura mientras aquellas esmeraldas se clavaban en mis ojos.

¿Cómo negarme a lo que él me pedía? ¿Cómo resistirme a aquello que me exigía que me arrojara a sus brazos? ¿Quién era yo para oponerme a lo que el ángel mandaba?

Caminé lentamente estudiando con cuidado su figura mientras aquella sonrisa ladeada se mantenía en su rostro y su mano seguía extendida para mí.

Ven a mí.- repitió él - Te necesito. Te quiero.

El tono con el que dijo "Te quiero", de nuevo me hizo pensar que ya había vivido esto. Pero de haber sido así, yo recordaría su rostro ¿o no? ¡Vamos! Si esa cara era algo difícil de olvidar.

De pronto comprendí que nada de aquello era real. Me detuve y lo observé con tristeza.

-¿Bella? Me miró con una mezcla de confusión y dolor- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres estar a mi lado?

-Tú no eres real.

El rostro del ángel era un poema en ese momento. Un poema muy triste. Su sonrisa se congeló y clavó sus ojos verdes en el suelo con algo más que dolor. Sin mirarme, negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué eres?

-No lo sé. Podría decirse que soy un eco de tu memoria. La memoria que has perdido. No sabes quien soy- no sonó como si fuera una pregunta- ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Debería?

Un rictus amargo se instaló en la cara del ángel y antes de que yo alcanzase a siquiera a suspirar, ya lo tenía frente a mí.

Ni siquiera fui capaz de reaccionar, no opuse resistencia cuando sus brazos me rodearon y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí segura cuando mi cabeza dio contra su pecho.

Sentí como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos y como muy pronto, comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas hasta caer sobre su camisa donde dejaron un diminuto parchón un poco más oscuro que el resto de su camisa.

Él secó mis lágrimas con sus labios y acarició mi cabeza con suavidad.

-No llores. –suplicó con la voz cargada de dolor- Te prometo… te juro que todo estará bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que todo estará bien?

Una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-No lo sé. –admitió-.

-Entonces no puedes prometerlo- rebatí enfurruñada- Tú no eres real ¿recuerdas?

-Pero tú sí.

-¡Vaya alivio! Estoy atrapada en este lugar y todo lo que sé es que no tengo idea de quien soy, por qué estoy aquí, ni tampoco- lo miré- quien eres tú.

-Quién ama, confía –dijo con una sonrisa y yo me alarmé al ver que su figura comenzaba a volverse borrosa.

-Tú estás… -me tapó la boca con un dedo- Si ese es tu deseo, nos volveremos a ver. Ahora, hay algo que necesito hacer antes de desaparecer y antes de que yo pudiera replicar, sus labios se encontraron con los míos en el más natural de los roces. Sentí como millones de pequeñas descargas eléctricas se extendían desde mi boca hasta todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo.

Era un celestial pecado el besarlo a él. No importaba que no lo conociera o que no lo recordara, lo amaba con todo mí ser. Cerré los ojos y me entregué completa a ese beso mientras que sus labios se fundían con los míos hasta que ambos nos separamos algo jadeantes para respirar.

Apoyó su frente sobre la mía en un movimiento fluido y natural.

-Te amo- susurré.

El volvió a sonreír al tiempo que murmuraba:

-Quién ama, confía. Te esperaré.

En el momento en que su figura desapareció, la oscuridad volvió y el más desgarrador de los gritos se abrió paso por mi garganta al sentir como mi corazón se desgarraba desde adentro.

La sangre que se movía a través de mis venas parecía haberse vuelto más espesa y mis latidos más lentos. Una nueva punzada de dolor me recorrió el pecho, esta vez ubicada en mi corazón. Podía escuchar los débiles latidos que aún era capaz de producir.

¡Ba-bum! ¡Ba-bum! ¡Ba! ¡Bum! Ba…. bum

Mi corazón se silenció con un último y triste latido y, el dolor desapareció.

Abrí los ojos en un lugar que no conocía, sintiendo que un cambio irremediable había ocurrido en mí.

-Tranquila, Bella.- me habló una voz que no era la que yo necesitaba escuchar, no era la voz de _él_.

Automáticamente, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, me bajé del catre abriendo los ojos al máximo mientras me inclinaba hacia delante, dispuesta a saltarle encima a la amenaza que tenía en frente al tiempo que un gruñido se abría paso por mi garganta.

-Tranquilízate. Solo soy yo. ¿Is? ¿Querida?

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo podía llamarme el así?

Le solté un siseo al tiempo que mis labios se curvaban hacia atrás mostrándole mis dientes. El clavó sus ojos, de un color muy cercano al negro en los míos y de inmediato le gruñí. No eran esos los ojos que yo necesitaba ver justo a ahora.

No, los ojos de él eran verdes, verde esmeralda.

Escuché pasos al otro lado de la puerta y mi cuerpo se tensionó automáticamente pero no me giré para ver al recién llegado. Él en cambio si lo hizo y su rostro mostró cierta molestia cuando la mujer entró a la habitación.

La reacción de ella no fue muy distinta.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- inquirió Heidi arrugando la nariz como si algo oliese mal.

-Vine de visita. – se encogió de hombros y sus ojos se movieron de ella a mi, y luego volvieron a posarse en la escultural figura de Heidi.

- Con la que hiciste, me parece increíble que tengas la desfachatez de andar por aquí como si nada- le dedicó una dura mirada- De cualquier manera, deberías presentarte ante los amos antes de que manden a Demetri por ti. Están furiosos por el desastre que has hecho.

El volvió a encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia a lo que fuera que había hecho.

-No podía perderme su renacer- murmuró mientras me señalaba- La inmortalidad le ha quedado como un guante ¿no te parece?- me miró con admiración.

-Cierto- aceptó Heidi mientras me miraba con una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro- Estoy segura de que el amo Aro se sentirá complacido.

-Is yo…

Sabía que lo conocía pero no lograba ubicar su rostro en ninguno de mis recuerdos. ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era y porqué no lo recordaba?

-No quiere oírlo- le interrumpió Heidi

-Estoy hablando con Isabe…

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme!- prácticamente le escupí.

No sabía de donde venía aquella furia descomunal, pero algo en mi interior me decía que tenía motivos de sobra para estar molesta con aquel individuo que me miraba con profunda tristeza.

Nunca había sido una persona violenta, pero ahora, deseaba saltarle encima a esa persona y arrancarle la cabeza, a mordiscos de ser necesario.

El me dedicó una mirada lastimera a la que yo respondí con un gruñido, sintiendo como mi pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez debido a la furia que sentía.

-Fuera de aquí, Kyle. La estás perturbando demasiado. – ordenó Heidi.

-Tú no me das órdenes. –Levantó el puño, como si se dispusiera a golpearla -No puedes… -pero lo que Heidi no podía hacer, no lo supe pues la boca de Kyle se abrió, formando una enorme O.

La sonrisa que le dedico Heidi me dejó sin palabras. La furia había desaparecido para dar lugar a una sensualidad tremenda que dejó a Kyle boquiabierto.

Sus labios rellenos y rojos parecían invitarlo a acercarse al tiempo que se enderezaba, mostrando cada detalle de su curvilíneo cuerpo.

"Llevo la seducción a niveles que ni te imaginas", recordé que me había dicho en un tiempo que ahora parecía muy lejano.

El brazo de Heidi se movió con suavidad, como una hoja movida por el viento, invitándolo a acercarse. Al tiempo que mis nuevos y mejorados ojos eran capaces de detectar su piernas separándose suavemente bajo su vestido. Ese detalle tampoco pareció pasar desapercibido para Kyle, que le observó con avidez mientras cerraba ambos puños a sus costados.

Heidi le sonrió, dejando al descubierto un par de hoyuelos. Movió su cabeza hacia atrás de modo que su cabello ondease como una bandera y, dejó al descubierto la blanca piel de su cuello y de parte de su pecho.

La chispa que brillaba en los ojos de Kyle, revelaba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Contemplé a Heidi que mantenía aquella sensual sonrisa en su rostro, el cual le daba un aspecto diabólicamente hermoso a cara.

Todo pasó en milésimas de segundo, pero gracias a que mis sentidos se habían afinado no me perdí ni un solo detalle: Kyle saltó hacia delante, tratando de aprisionar a Heidi entre sus brazos al tiempo que ella se movía con delicadeza, casi con desgano hacia la derecha, para cuando el llegó, ella ya no estaba ahí y en lugar del esbelto cuerpo de Heidi, Kyle se topó de cara con las paredes de granito de la habitación, que tenían más o menos la misma dureza, aunque claro, la pared no tenía ni la centésima parte de la belleza que tenia Heidi.

Kyle frenó justo antes de estampar su cara contra la pared, pero aún así, se llevó un buen golpe en el hombro derecho. Miró en todas direcciones, considerablemente desorientado y encontró a Heidi sentada sobre el respaldar de una ornamentada silla, con las piernas cruzadas mostrando la piel blanca como la nieve, de sus tobillos, desde donde le sonreía con gracia.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Kyle se abalanzó sobre ella por segunda vez, con la cara inclinada hacia delante, como un toro preparado para embestir. No pude evitar soltar un gruñido cuando lo vi lanzarse con todo su peso sobre Heidi, que no movía ni un músculo.

Kyle la derribaría si ella no hacía algo en… Pero Heidi sonrió y apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su mano derecha hasta convertir su cuerpo en una línea recta y la tela de su vestido cayó rumbo a sus caderas por una milésima de segundo. En el momento en que el cuerpo de Kyle impactó contra la silla, la sonrisa de Heidi se ensanchó, su mano izquierda descendió en el aire y se apoyo sobre la espalda de Kyle y, dándose impulso, saltó con infinita gracia hacia atrás mientras Kyle caía sobre la silla en medio de un barullo de muebles rotos.

Contemplé con incredulidad al vampiro tumbado boca abajo en el suelo y a la vampiresa que se encontraba cómodamente sentada sobre el catre en el que hasta hacía unos segundos, yo había vivido un calvario.

Kyle se levantó del suelo, y estaba segura que de haberse tratado de un humano, habría estado bizqueando al menos.

En ese momento, entendí a que se debía la estima que le tenía Aro a Heidi y, por qué todos en Volterra la llamaban La Cazadora. Verla incapacitando de esa forma a un vampiro como Kyle, era sorprendente.

Heidi sabía como usar a fondo sus encantos. Me parecía increíble el impacto que su coqueteo había tenido sobre Kyle. Sin lugar a dudas, ella era algo sobrenatural.

Kyle la contempló ansioso, al tiempo que ella descruzaba sus largas piernas y se inclinaba hacia delante con sus níveas manos sobre las rodillas.

-Ven aquí- lo llamó con voz seductora.

No tuvo que repetírselo, Kyle acortó la distancia entre ellos en medio segundo y, haciendo gala de su garbo, puso una rodilla en el suelo como si estuviese a punto de declarársele, pero en el momento en que alzó su mano para tocar la pierna expuesta de Heidi, algo relampagueó en el aire y Kyle salió volando por los aires hasta estrellarse contra la pared.

Estaba segura de que de haber sido un ser humano, me habría perdido de los detalles, pero gracias a mis agudos sentidos, había escuchado el silbido en el aire y había visto la mano, grande y pálida de Demetri estrellándose contra el pecho de Kyle.

En el momento en que lo vió, Heidi se envaró y dejó de mecer sus piernas. La sonrisa en su rostro también cambió. La de ahora, no era seductora en lo absoluto, pero despedía una calidez difícil de imaginar en una persona cuyo cuerpo se había puesto frío tanto tiempo antes.

Al dejar de usar sus "encantos" sobre Kyle, este reaccionó, algo confundido al principio. Vió la silla echa pedazos, luego giró la cabeza para ver a Heidi y a Demetri y, por último, me vió a mi.

No fui capaz de interpretar los sentimientos que se agolpaban bajo sus orbes, oscuras como el carbón, y de todas maneras no quería saberlo. Mientras más lejos se mantuviera él de mí, mejor.

El vampiro salió con toda la dignidad que pudo, sin cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Y pude concentrar mi atención en el recién llegado.

Tenía una vaga imagen mental de Demetri, así como recuerdos difusos del don por el cual había sido electo como parte de la guardia Vulturi, pero ahora que lo veía con claridad, me parecía una persona realmente intimidante. Tenía algunas cicatrices con forma de media luna en una de sus mejillas y en la base del cuello y su aroma me golpeaba advirtiéndome que se trataba de alguien que potencialmente, podía ser peligroso.

Un gruñido se escapó por mi garganta y Demetri levantó la cabeza al tiempo que me sonreía. Me incliné hacia delante nuevamente, preparada para atacarlo no por que me amenazase si no por mero instinto.

Él no me dio demasiada importancia. Movió el mechón de pelo que cubría la oreja de Heidi y le susurró algo al oído pues sabia que ahora si sería capaz de entender los rápidos murmullos a los que estaban acostumbrados.

Heidi asintió y le sonrió a Demetri.

La capa de él ondeó con suavidad cuando se giró hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que Heidi se volvía hacia mí.

-El amo quiere verte.

* * *

Hola a todas!!!

¿Qué tal me ha quedado la transformación de Bella? No quería que fuera una copia de la de Edward... por eso me decidí x algo un poco distinto... Uds dirán!!!

Un agradecimiento especial a Salesia x todas las maravillosas ideas que ha aportado al fic, asi como x ocupar su valioso tiempo en revisar capi por capi... De verdad te lo agradezco!!!

¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren más? ¡Dejen reviews!!!!


	17. Remembranzas

**Remembranzas**

**Edward POV**

No sentí absolutamente nada durante mi regreso. Ni dolor, ni odio, no había sufrimiento… no había nada.

Mi corazón ya llevaba un buen rato sin latir… pero esto era distinto, como si éste hubiese desaparecido. Constantemente me había colocado la mano sobre el pecho y golpeándolo con mis nudillos, escuchando con atención a ver si sonaba de la misma manera que una pared hueca. No fue así, pero de cualquier manera, sentía que había perdido algo importante.

Así era. La había perdido a ella. Me di cuenta de que me había aferrado con vehemencia a las ideas de Alice, de que Bella me amaba y que se suponía que nosotros teníamos que estar juntos sin detenerme a considerar que tal vez, lo que me había dicho en aquel momento cuando partió, había sido la verdad.

De haber podido sentir algo en este momento, estaría avergonzado. Si hubiese tenido sangre en mis venas, probablemente me habría sonrojado tal y como solía hacerlo ella.

Una punzada en el pecho me indicó que mi corazón seguía ahí. La mujer a mi lado en el tren se inclinó hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras me miraba con nerviosismo.

Deseé poder apagar el maldito don extra con el que había comenzado mi nueva vida. Resultaba de lo más irritante el oír todas esas voces en mi cabeza, el saber que tanta gente estaba al pendiente de mí… Solo por que era diferente.

Le lancé una mirada envenenada por encima de las gafas de sol que traía puestas a la señora que se sentaba junto a mi y de inmediato ella desvió los ojos, aparentemente confundida pues había creído que yo era ciego.

Resultaba incómodo que mi visión fuese obstruida por aquel pedazo de plástico ahumado, pero si llamaba la atención con los lentes puestos… ¿Qué pensarían aquellos humanos entrometidos si veían mis ojos de aquel rojo brillante?

No, lo mejor era no destacar. No ahora que lo único que quería era sumirme en mi miseria mientras el tren avanzaba a paso de tortuga sobre los rieles mientras oscurecía con pasmosa lentitud.

Una pequeña parte de mi mente se sentía culpable por haber dejado a Alice, pero la otra, la más racional, decía que se lo merecía por haberme robado la cartera. La había visto negras para poder conseguir dinero para comprar un estúpido pasaje de tren que me llevase cerca de la costa.

El resto del trayecto hacia Chicago, lo haría a nado. De hecho, el único motivo por el que no había corrido hacia el mar, era por los odiosos rayos del sol, imposibles de evitar al aire libre.

Al menos ahora podía cerrar la cortina, ante el disgusto de mi compañera de asiento quien quería ver el paisaje y evitar que aquella luz cálida cayese sobre mí.

Percibí el cambio de temperatura cuando el sol terminó de ocultarse en el horizonte y moví las cortinas de modo que me diese el aire fresco en la cara, ayudándome a controlar la sed que me provocaba la cercanía de tantos humanos juntos.

La mujer a mi lado me fulminó con la mirada cuando el aire frío se coló en el vagón pero la ignoré. No sabía la suerte que tenia de que no estuviese de ánimo para romper las reglas de Carlisle y zamparme a todos los del vagón en ese momento.

Los murmullos mentales resultaban de lo más fastidiosos, un bisbiseo ininterrumpido de asuntos triviales que no me interesaban en lo más mínimo. Una o dos veces, intenté ponerle atención a las noticias de la guerra, pero como todo lo que me rodeaba, no me lograba captar mi atención.

Los tiempos en que había aborrecido los meses que me separaban de los dieciocho parecían ahora muy lejanos. En mi mente, se almacenaban algo distorsionados, los recuerdos de mi vida humana, aún era capaz de recordar las numerosas peleas que había tenido con mi madre después de que los reclutadores del ejército me vendieron aquella idea de honor y gloria que se obtenía al servir a tu país.

Cerrando los ojos, aún podía ver el rostro de mi madre cubierto de lágrimas ante la idea de que su adorado "bebé" manejase armas en el extranjero. Si me esforzaba en ignorar las mentes de las personas a mi alrededor, era capaz de escucharla gritándome que no había gloria alguna en acabar con la vida de nadie, por muy alemán que fuera. Pero yo no quería oír razones. En cualquier caso, era mucho mejor ser soldado que abogado como pretendía mi padre.

Gruñí cuando recordé las veces en que le había alzado la voz cuando se ponía a discutir mi futuro sin pedir siquiera mi opinión, pero las leyes nunca fueron ni sería lo mismo y me negaba a que alguien más decidiese mi destino.

Mi destino.

Recordé las palabras que Bella me había dedicado con tanta frialdad en aquel momento "Sigue tu camino". Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenia ni la más mínima idea de que haría a partir de ahora con mi no vida.

Después de haber conocido a Bella, en mi mente se había estructurado sin problema la vida que deseaba tener en el futuro. La vida que deseaba compartir con ella, por que todo parecía fácil en ese momento, como si fuese lo más natural que ella y yo estuviésemos juntos. ¿En que momento las cosas se habían vuelto tan complicadas?

¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer todo lo que me había pasado desde aquel día en que la invité a salir por primera vez?

Recordé lo caótico que había resultado todo. En un momento estaba yo sujetándola por la cintura, tan cerca de su boca que casi podía saborear su dulce aliento. Reviví todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos que se vinieron después. Desde la caída de Bella, hasta los puntos que nos habían dado a ambos, pasando por el fatídico diagnóstico de Carlisle.

Y recordé nuestro primer y único beso.

Sin importar mi condición de vampiro, me estremecí ante el recuerdo, algo difuso de aquel momento.

En definitiva, el despacho de Carlisle no era ni por asomo, el escenario que habría elegido para besar a Bella por primera vez, pero el simple hecho de haber podido tocar la piel de sus labios, hacía que algo me quemase el rostro. Un fuego muy distinto al de la ponzoña en mi garganta.

Recliné mi cara contra el marco de la ventanilla, que junto a mi piel helada casi se sentía cálido. Al tiempo que me esforzaba por extraer de mis memorias humanas lo que me había hecho sentir ella en ese momento.

La calidez de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel, su respiración entrecortada, tan cercana a mí que el aire que inhalaba olía a ella. Aún era capaz de recordar su sabor en mi paladar y el baile frenético de nuestras lenguas en aquel momento único y fugaz.

Una nueva punzada en mi pecho me recordó que aún y cuando ya no latía, mi corazón seguía ahí. Emití un profundo suspiro, ganándome las miradas curiosas de mi compañera de asiento. Me recordé a mi mismo comprar dos pasajes la próxima vez para evitar que gente entrometida se sentara a mi lado.

Apreté los dientes cuando leí todas las posibilidades que había considerado mi compañera para explicar mi evidente desdicha. Desde la muerte de un familiar hasta un lío amoroso. Lo que ella no imaginaba era que quien estaba muerto era yo, y que lo que me pasaba con Bella iba mucho más allá de un simple amorío de adolescente.

Deseé poder abrir mi pecho, duro como el granito y arrancarme aquel corazón dentro del cual Bella había echado raíces.

No me importaba en lo más mínimo lo que la gente pudiese pensar de la manera en que yo me había enamorado de ella. Cuando recordaba su rostro sonrojado aquella noche en casa de los Stevenson al descorrer la cortina después de haberse caído frente a la alta sociedad de Chicago. Su torpeza en ese momento me había parecido de lo más encantadora.

_-Eso se llama torpeza –me había mofado yo en un intento de mitigar la sorpresa que me había provocado el ver aquel ángel vestido de azul._

_-Supongo que el suelo y yo nos llevamos muy bien, no podemos pasar mucho tiempo separados._

_Su respuesta me hizo sonreír. _

_-¿Por qué se esconde Srta. Swan? _

_-El mercado de carne de allá fuera me asusta. _

_En estos tiempos, la sinceridad, sobre todo en una joven casadera, era una característica de lo más escasa. _

_-¿Por qué? ¿Teme recibir demasiadas propuestas esta noche?_

_-En realidad lo que me preocupa es no recibir ninguna. _

_- Yo siendo usted no estaría tan segura. El joven Newton lleva al menos unos veinte minutos buscándola por todas partes.- ¡Agh! Newton, aún recordaba los alardes que había hecho sobre su relación con la hija del jefe Swan._

_-¿Newton?- preguntó confundida ¿habría olvidado el nombre de su novio?_

_-Mike Newton. ¿No lo conoce? –pregunté con desconcierto_

_-Creo que he hablado con él un par de veces, pero nunca nada que amerite que me esté buscando. _

_-Pues a decir verdad me confunde. El habla de usted como si fuese la próxima Sra. Newton._

_La boca de Bella formó una perfecta O y sus cejas luchaban por alcanzar el nacimiento de sus cabellos. Se veía encantadora en ese momento._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué rayos ha andado diciendo?- preguntó al tiempo que intentaba controlar su voz._

_-¿No sabia usted nada? – que vil, que embustero._

_-Nada. _

_Reí abiertamente al recordar al imbécil de Newton presumiendo ante los demás de lo adorable que era su futura esposa y cuando levanté los ojos, me encontré con Bella sonriéndome. Algo se removió en mi interior y me decidí a cambiar de tema. _

_-¿Y piensa pasar toda la noche aquí? _

_-No en realidad, tengo que salir unos minutos antes de que mis padres aparezcan por aquí y fingir que he disfrutado la fiesta, comentar unas cuantas cosas ocurridas durante la reunión y como no soy buena mintiendo, debo enterarme de algo que realmente haya sucedido. _

_-Como si hubiera sido parte de todo –completé yo. También solía hacer lo mismo. _

_Ella asintió. _

_-¿Es demasiado patético?_

_-Patético no, gracioso. Tres cuartas partes de los invitados han asistido esta noche solo por que la hija del Jefe Swan estaría aquí, y resulta que a ella le gusta jugar al escondite con sus pretendientes. ¡Todos estarán decepcionados!_

_Bella frunció el ceño._

_-Le recuerdo que usted también se oculta, Sr. Masen. _

_-Si, pero a diferencia suya a mi no preocupa el que alguien me saque a bailar. –contraataqué, recordando su torpeza _

_-Por que usted es hombre.-murmuró Bella- todo sería mejor si yo también fuera un chico. _

_¿Estaba loca? ¿Ella un chico? ¡Claro que no! Eso sería un desperdicio._

_-Discrepo, ese vestido no se vería tan bien si usted fuera hombre. –solté sin pensarlo y el color rojo de su rostro y cuello contrastó con el azul del vestido. _

_-¿Compartirá usted su escondite Sr. Masen?_

_¿Yo? ¿Quedarme aquí con ella?_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Teme usted tener que buscar el baño de nuevo? ¿O acaso le preocupa el Sr. Newton? –intenté evadir su pregunta. _

_Por toda respuesta, ella se levantó del asiento que yo acababa de cederle y me sacó la lengua en un gesto tan infantil como encantador al tiempo que su mano se dirigía a la cortina. _

_La tomé por el brazo sin pensar y en el momento en que la piel de mi mano y de su brazo hicieron contacto, sentí un millón de chispas corriendo por mis venas mientras un cosquilleo se extendía por mi cuerpo. _

_Respira Edward, me recordé a mi mismo mientras ella se estremecía con suavidad. La solté de inmediato. _

_-Lo siento apenas la conozco y me he atrevido a tocarla.-ahora era yo el que estaba apenado- No se preocupe, Srta. Swan. Quédese con el escondite. Yo tengo más libertades que usted para conseguir uno nuevo. Que tenga una hermosa velada. _

_Tenía que alejarme de Isabella Swan tan pronto como fuera posible antes de cometer una locura. _

Locuras, eso era todo lo que había hecho desde que la conocí.

Por Bella había comenzado un incendio esa noche, por Bella había salido de mi casa a hurtadillas a mitad de la noche y me había colado en su habitación trepando el árbol que crecía junto a su ventana.

A mi mente volvió el momento en que me había ocultado dentro de su armario cuando su padre entró en su habitación para decirle que contaba con su bendición si decidía tener alguna clase de relación conmigo y lo encantada que estaría Reneé Swan de unir las palabras Masen, Swan y matrimonio en la misma oración.

Algo volvió a aguijonearme el pecho. Yo también había añorado casarme con ella en ese momento. Aún y cuando todavía no había entendido la magnitud de mis sentimientos por Bella, algo había saltado dentro de mi estómago cuando escuché al Jefe Swan darnos su bendición y luego, cuando Bella había tirado de mí y su roce me había quemado el brazo y, habíamos caído uno encima del otro sobre su mullida cama…

Sin lugar a dudas, mis pensamientos no habían sido los más caballerosos en ese momento. Incluso siendo humano, Bella siempre sacaba a relucir mis necesidades más bestiales.

Recordé moverme con lentitud al recoger mis piernas hasta pegar las rodillas contra mi pecho mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre estas. Escuché palabras como "niñato" y "capricho" en la mente de la mujer a mi lado y un gruñido se escapó por mi garganta. Una amenaza nada sutil.

La mujer me contempló por encima de sus gruesas gafas, preguntándose si había dicho en voz alta lo que había estado pensando. Rodé los ojos bajo las gafas de sol e inspeccioné los paisajes que iba recorriendo la locomotora, tan claros para mí como si el brillase el sol.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado, deseando más que nunca tener la capacidad de dormir o, al menos, de dejar mi mente en blanco.

Cada recuerdo que traía de mi vida pasada relacionado con Bella me dolía como una puñalada y en medio de mis afanes masoquistas, continuaba extrayendo del baúl de mi memoria todos y cada uno de los momentos que había estado junto a ella.

Me pregunté que había cambiado desde aquel momento en que la había visto a ella en su casa, aquella noche en que incursioné en su morada y comencé a tocar el piano, llamándola para que viniese a mí y, ella había acudido con naturalidad. Como si su necesidad fuese tan insoportable como la mía. Como si ella me necesitase a mí como yo a ella.

¿En que momento su "No te vayas" se había convertido en un "No te amo"?

Dejé que mi cara se resbalase por el vidrio, produciendo un chirrido de lo más irritante, como si hubiese raspado la superficie lisa y pulida de la ventana con algo afilado y duro, como un diamante. Eso me valió una nueva mirada de enojo por parte de mi vecina.

"Cómetela de una vez" me recomendó la voz en mi cabeza.

Negué con la cabeza.

"Carlisle nunca lo sabrá. Tu lees mentes, él no"

-Yo lo sabría -le gruñí.

Cuando comencé a hablar solo, la mujer junto a mi se tensó, me miró de reojo y se apresuró a tomar su raído maletín del portaequipajes, se bajó en la siguiente estación aún y cuando faltaban cerca de diez kilómetros para llegar a su destino.

Recliné la cara contra el cristal y me alegré al darme cuenta de que yo ya no sentía nada.

* * *

_¿Que les ha parecido?_

_Se q es un capi triste, pero no teman, q soy una romántica empedernida y de ninguna manera permitiría que ellos quedasen separados al final... no soy taaaaaaan cruel. _

_El prox capi se llama "El don" ¿adivinan sobre quien trata?_

_Espero les haya gustado el capi... Dudas? Sugerencias? Amenazas de muerte???_

_Porfa dejen reviews!!!_


	18. El don

**El don**

**Bella POV**

Ignoré las miradas que me dedicaron Félix y Jacques en mi camino hacia la sala en la que Aro me esperaba.

Heidi había querido que me diese un vistazo en el espejo, pero consideró que si Aro se había tomado la molestia de mandar a llamarme en cuanto la transformación llegase a su fin, era porque realmente quería verme.

Si las cicatrices en forma de media luna en la piel blanca de Demetri me habían puesto alerta, las que vi en la cara y manos de Félix, asomándose por su capa grisácea, me habían llevado casi al límite.

Más de una vez, Heidi había tenido que susurrarme al oído que me tranquilizase, pues yo claramente andaba a la defensiva. Así como el rojo significaba peligro entre los animales, la gran cantidad de cicatrices en los vampiros funcionaban de la misma manera.

Apreté los dientes cuando por el rabillo del ojo, noté el beso descarado que me lanzaba Félix cuando llegamos a la esquina.

Seguía sin entender por qué motivo era capaz de recordar a unos sí y a otros no. Según Heidi, se debía a algo así como un efecto secundario de la transformación. Cuando pasas de una vida a la otra, es normal que recuerdes con menos claridad las cosas que sucedieron antes de que tu mente cambiara. Aún así, algo en mi interior me decía que no era normal que hubiese tenido una memoria tan "selectiva", recordaba a Heidi y a Aro con claridad, no así a Kyle y a Jane, la pequeña vampiresa que habíamos encontrado en el camino a la sala en la cual nos esperaban los amos.

Aún me sorprendía la mirada de odio que me había dedicado Jane cuando pasé a su lado.

-Déjala- había dicho Heidi- solo está celosa.

-¿Celosa? ¿Celosa de qué?

-La última vez que ví al amo Aro así de entusiasmado con una nueva adquisición para su guardia, fue cuando encontró a Jane y Alec y, al igual que tú, ellos también eran seres humanos.

-¿Entusiasmado?

Heidi rodó los ojos.

-¡Ay Bella! Creo que no te he instruído lo suficiente en el honor que representa el pertenecer a _esto_. –Heidi señaló cuanto la rodeaba con su mano- El hecho de que el mismo Aro te haya elegido y _transformado_ es algo… sorprendente.

-¿Aro no suele transformar a los nuevos "miembros"?

-No sé si lo recuerdas, pero cuando eras humana, te dije que todos habíamos llegado hasta aquí de diferentes formas. –lo recordaba- Yo llegué a Italia siendo lo que soy, a Demetri lo mordió Cayo, Félix llegó ya convertido… Mientras que tú, llegaste aquí con mi intercesión y el Maestro en persona se encargó de traerte hasta donde estás ahora.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-A mi modo de verlo, una vez que la ponzoña entra en tu organismo cuando eres humano y ésta se encarga de detener tu corazón para tu renacimiento, se crea un vínculo entre tú y tu creador. Así como entre los humanos hay lazos de sangre, entre los de nuestra especie, existe algo así como lazos de ponzoña. Es una conexión que perdurará hasta que uno de los dos deje de existir.

Así que a partir de ahora, estaría conectada con Aro por el resto de la eternidad. ¡Qué maravilla!

Escuché la risa explosiva de Félix y apreté los dientes, molesta de nuevo

-Tienes algo de carácter ¿no Bells?

-Si bueno, es algo confuso todo esto.

-Y el hecho de que algunos te vean comos si fueses un pedazo de carne puede llegar a molestar de vez en cuando.

Eché un vistazo sobre mi hombro y descubrí a Jacques y a Félix mirándome desde las sombras del largo pasillo. Solté un gruñido y Heidi volvió a reír.

-Yo siendo tú, sólo tendría cuidado con Félix.

Un suave silbido se coló por mis dientes. Y esperé a que pudiese controlar mi voz para replicar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Heidi se mordió el labio para contener una sonrisa.

-¿Y bien?- comenzaba a molestarme ser el bufón hoy.

-Es solo que en mi condición de súcubo, dado que juego con ciertas… necesidades físicas de los individuos- Heidi sonrió dejando entrever algunos de sus blancos dientes- tengo una gran sensibilidad para percibir quienes están deseosos por… -no terminó la frase, pero me miró sugerentemente- Y créeme cuando te digo que ciertos vampiros por aquí, te saltarán encima en cuanto tengan la oportunidad, no precisamente por que deseen pelear contigo, Bells.

Se me escapó un gruñido sordo y Heidi volvió a soltar una risita. Giramos una vez más y pude vislumbrar sin problema aquella puerta doble cubierta por lo que antes me había parecido una lámina de oro, pero que ahora, gracias a mis nuevos ojos, podía ver con claridad por primera vez.

Se trataban de pequeñas escamas doradas, no más grandes que una de mis uñas que recubrían cada milímetro.

-Ostentoso- suspiré al tiempo que Heidi envolvía una de las pesadas aldabas con forma de V con una de sus delicadas manos y daba un par de golpecitos a la puerta produciendo un suave tintineo metálico.

Un segundo después, la puerta se movió y al otro lado apareció la carita de una criatura casi idéntica a Jane, el cual asumí, era su gemelo. A diferencia del pequeño demonio que según Heidi había intentado torturarme con su don cuando me vió en el pasillo, el niño me dedicó una brillante sonrisa y se hizo a un lado invitándome a pasar.

Entré en la sala sintiéndome levemente cohibida, seguida de cerca por Heidi. En la sala, iluminada por antorchas, se hallaban otras dos personas, sentadas en las ornamentadas sillas de oro sólido.

A Aro lo reconocí sin problema, pero al hombre a su lado no lo recordaba, aunque no fue difícil deducirlo. Dado que se encontraba sentado a la izquierda de Aro y no se trataba de Cayo, no podía ser otro que Marco. A la derecha de Aro, se hallaba un tercer asiento, vacío. Sin lugar a dudas, Cayo no había querido estar presente durante mi primera audiencia como inmortal.

Sentí los ojos lechosos de Aro clavados en mí y, levanté la mirada para toparme con la suya. Desde su asiento, Aro se había inclinado hacia delante con el claro fin de verme mejor mientras que en su rostro, cubierto por una piel traslúcida como la de la cebolla, se extendía una sonrisa.

-Acércate- más que una petición, fue una orden- Quiero verte de cerca.

Obedecí sin decir una palabra y caminé hasta quedar a solo unos pasos de su mirada inquisidora. Con movimientos lentos, Aro se levantó de su asiento y extendió su mano en un ademán que aparentaba ser casual.

Yo sabía que era lo que se proponía, deseaba saber si después de mi transformación, lograba acceder a mi mente, no me hacía ni una pizca de gracia que aquel vampiro, posible inspiración de Drácula anduviese por los recovecos de mi mente, pero ¿qué podía hacer para evitarlo?

Intenté fingir una sonrisa y levanté mi mano hasta que se encontró a la altura de la de Aro, él me devolvió la sonrisa, aunque a decir verdad, la suya era mucho más sincera que la mía y rozó mi mano con la suya.

Solo fueron unos segundos, pero no por eso, la sensación fue menos extraña. Sentí algo caliente extenderse desde la palma de mi mano hasta el resto de mi cuerpo y al segundo siguiente, todos mis sentidos se nublaron mientras mi mente se desconectaba de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Las imágenes que vinieron a mi mente, con ese matiz propio de los recuerdos, me hizo pensar que estaba viendo el mundo desde los ojos de alguien más, por que esas, sin duda alguna, no podían ser mis memorias.

En mi mente, ví cosas de otro tiempo y otro lugar, situaciones o artefactos que solo conocía mediante fotografías amarillentas o por descripciones en libros. Presencié situaciones que conocía mediante libros de historia, como el descubrimiento de América o el Renacimiento, con imágenes tan vívidas que me hacían sentir que yo estaba ahí realmente.

Y tan rápidamente como comenzó, así acabó todo y en el momento en que la mano de Aro dejó de rozar la mía, todo a mí alrededor volvió a ser como debía. Aún y cuando no lo necesitaba, parpadeé un par de veces y pasé mi peso de una pierna a la otra, tratando de calmarme antes de enfrentarme a la mirada de Aro.

Finalmente, cuando levanté los ojos, el vampiro frente a mí sonreía como un niño en Navidad, mientras que los ojos de los demás vagaban de la cara de Aro a la mía a tal velocidad que en cualquier momento, sus cuellos hubiesen podido dar una vuelta completa.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Bella querida?

El tono cordial de Aro me asustó. Había demasiada curiosidad en él para que eso fuera bueno para mí. Aún así, mi nueva y perfecta voz no tembló cuando respondí:

-En realidad, esperaba que usted me lo explicase. Por mi parte no tengo ni idea.

La perturbadora sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó y tomándome del hombro con suavidad, me hizo girar para luego ponerme la mano en la espalda, me empujó con delicadeza y caminó a mi lado por la habitación, abrió la puerta sin prestarle atención a las miradas atónitas de Heidi, Marco y Alec, y me condujo a través de largos pasadizos que nunca había recorrido, hasta que llegamos a un jardín interno.

Rodeado por los altos muros de Volterra, el Edén se encontraba en Italia. Nunca en mi vida había visto tal cantidad de plantas de diferentes colores y variedades y el sol brillaba con intensidad proyectando sombras aquí y allá.

Pero claro, no era la naturaleza lo que Aro buscaba y siguiendo su mirada, me encontré con la hermosa imagen de Jane junto a la fuente de aguas cristalinas que se hallaba justo en el centro del paisaje.

A la luz del sol, Jane hacía palidecer la belleza del jardín en que se encontraba. Estaba sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Sus labios carnosos lucían más rojos que nunca y las ojeras bajo sus ojos habían desaparecido mientras que sus mejillas se veían un poco más rosadas que antes.

Pero no fue nada de eso lo que me sorprendió. No, fue el efecto del sol sobre su piel. Bajo la luz del astro rey, Jane brillaba como si estuviese hecha de millones y millones de diamantes, reflejando la luz, descomponiéndola en los colores del arcoiris.

Debí quedarme boquiabierta, pues Aro tuvo que tirar de mí para que lo siguiera, di el último paso que me expondría a la luz del sol y … ¡Oh sorpresa! Yo también brillaba. Mis manos… mis brazos… incluso la piel de mis pies que se asomaba bajo el vestido resplandecía.

Aro no me dio tiempo de habituarme al hecho de que mi piel destellara bajo la luz, caminó con determinación hacia Jane, despegándose de mí por primera vez y llamó la atención de la niña.

-Jane.

En cuanto escuchó su nombre, ella abrió los ojos y contempló a Aro embelesada con unos ojos de un brillante rojo sangre mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa dulce. Una niña mirando a su adorado abuelo.

-Amo- total devoción en su rostro y en su voz.

-¿Harías algo por mi, querida mía?

La sonrisa de Jane fue deslumbrante, se puso de pie con rapidez y miró a Aro expectante.

-Lo que usted desee, Maestro.

-Bella al parecer tiene un don muy peculiar y quería saber si me ayudaría a comprobar mis hipótesis.

En cuanto Aro dijo mi nombre, la sonrisa en el rostro de Jane desapareció y una mueca de desprecio tomó su lugar. Apretó los dientes al tiempo que yo le sonreía, recordando lo que Heidi me había dicho sobre Aro.

Además, según Aro, yo tenía un don… ¿Sería algo valioso para los Vulturi? ¿Me convertiría yo en la nueva favorita de Aro?

-¿Jane? ¿Me ayudarás a descubrir cual es el don de Isabella?

La mirada que me dedicó Jane, acompañada por una reluciente sonrisa no causó ningún efecto en especial sobre mí, pero supe, por la furia que expresaban sus ojos uno segundos después, que había estado intentando torturarme con aquella habilidad extra con la que había entrado a su nueva vida.

-No, no, Jane- le riñó Aro- Bella es uno de nosotros ahora. Nada de atacarla.

Jane rechinó los dientes, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y luego se volteó hacia Aro nuevamente.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarle a _Isabella – _dijo mi nombre como si fuese una palabrota- a descubrir cuál es su poder?

-Verás, Jane querida, tengo la impresión de que nuestra Bella es una asimiladora.

-¿Asimiladora? –esa era la voz de Heidi

Aro le sonrió y luego cabeceó un par de veces en un gesto afirmativo.

-Tengo la corazonada de que Bella tiene la capacidad de absorber o copiar los dones de otros de nuestra especie.

Heidi lo miró confundida.

-Nunca había oído hablar sobre eso.

-Nunca hay dos poderes iguales, querida mía. Bella –me llamó- si no me equivoco, mientras estuvimos en contacto hace unos momentos, tú tomaste prestado mi poder de leer mentes, e inclusive, creo que pudiste ver algunos de mis recuerdos… ¿me equivoco?

Esos recuerdos… esas imágenes ¿provenían de la memoria de Aro?

-Yo… yo no…

-Tranquilízate, querida. Si estoy en lo correcto, esto es algo sencillamente fascinante. Por eso, deseaba que Jane colaborase con nuestra causa. –miró a Jane que se había cruzado de brazos, enfurruñada y luego me vió a mi y sonrió.

-¿Puedo yo ayudar, Amo?- gruñí al reconocer la voz de Kyle.

Aro se volteó.

-¡Aaaah! Mi querido ilusionista. ¡Sí! Creo que tu don podría sernos útil en este momento.

Kyle asintió y se colocó a mi lado en un parpadeo.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Toca la mano de Isabella.

Kyle extendió su mano derecha al tiempo que yo ocultaba las mías tras mi espalda en un gesto más que infantil.

-Bella querida… No seas descortés- me regañó Aro- Dale la mano a nuestro maestro de las ilusiones.

Le dediqué una mirada cargada de rencor a Kyle al tiempo que le obedecía a Aro y al igual que me había pasado antes con él, me desconecté del mundo que me rodeaba para comenzar a recorrer su mente, pero en el momento en que ví el cuerpo sin vida de un bebé, rompí el contacto con su piel y caí de rodillas en medio de un jadeo.

En un suspiro, Heidi estuvo inclinada a mi lado.

-¿Qué le hiciste, imbécil? –le espetó.

-¿Yo? ¡No he hecho nada! Is querida ¿te encuentras bien?

-No la toquen- ordenó Aro.

-Amo…

-No la toquen- repitió. ¿Qué ha pasado, querida mía?

Me tomé unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Yo… ví sus recuerdos, creo.

Aro parecía más feliz que en Pascuas.

-Inténtalo de nuevo, esta vez, concéntrate en tomar _su_ poder.

Más por inercia que por cualquier cosa, dejé que mi mano rozara la de Kyle mientras me recordaba tomar _su _poder. El mismo calor se extendió por mi cuerpo, pero a diferencia de la vez que tomé la habilidad de Aro, en esta ocasión no paso nada de nada.

Me giré para ver a Aro.

-¿Y bien?

-Yo… -comencé titubeante- yo sentí lo mismo que la vez pasada, pero no ha sucedido nada.

-Es natural, el don de nuestro querido Kyle trabaja de manera distinta. Explícaselo – le ordenó Aro.

Kyle ni siquiera parpadeó.

-La cuestión está en que formes una imagen mental de lo que quieres que ellos vean. Mientras más detalles incluyas, más vívido será. Puedes pensar en colores, aromas, formas, tamaños, texturas.

Asentí.

-Cierra los ojos.

Lo miré con desconfianza.

-Confía en mí. Cierra los ojos.

Consideré que con Aro y Heidi ahí, no se atrevería a hacer nada y los cerré.

-Cada mente produce una frecuencia diferente. Préstale atención a las ondas que producen ¿puedes oírlas?

Me concentré al máximo, olvidándome del revoloteo de los insectos en el aire, o de la caída del agua dentro de la fuente y de pronto, entendí a lo que Kyle se refería.

En el aire, justo en la posición que ocupaba cada uno de los vampiros a mí alrededor, se producía una especie de zumbido. Casi podía imaginarme las ondas de diferentes colores.

Asentí.

-Concéntrate en una imagen. Algo que quieres que los demás vean.

Los recuerdos de mi vida como humana eran borrosos y en se cortaban en algunos puntos, como si tuviese profundas lagunas en ellos, así que me concentré en una imagen de mi nueva vida. Me concentré en la figura de Jane bajo el sol.

-¿Lista?

Volví a asentir.

-Ahora, trata de enviar esa imagen a alguna de las ondas que hay a tu alrededor.

-¿Enviar?

-Como si fuese una pintura, arrójala con dirección a las ondas.

Los primeros intentos, fueron inútiles, nunca lograba que la imagen llegara hasta su destino. Pero finalmente, después de lo que me parecieron millones de pruebas, escuché a alguien ahogar un grito y al segundo siguiente, Aro me estaba aplaudiendo.

-Bien hecho, ragazza. Esa ha sido una imagen de lo más interesante.

Aro caminó hacia donde estaba yo y me tomó del mentón. Una asimiladora, sin lugar a dudas.

La sonrisa que me dedicó no me gustó nada.

-Isabella Swan, eres maravillosa –sentenció el líder Vulturi para después soltar una alegre carcajada.


	19. Cuestion de perspectiva

**Cuestión de perspectiva**

**Alice POV**

No importaba cuanto me esforzara, Edward era más rápido y tenía piernas más largas que yo.

De nada valió que dejase las ofertas de la más maravillosa tienda de Pisa, él se había ido con el corazón hecho pedazos y, en parte, había sido mi culpa. Vi buena parte de lo que pasó, "Bella" repitiéndole que no lo quería y la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Edward antes de que echara a correr.

Sí, lo había visto, pero eso no había sido todo. ¿Por qué diablos el Sr. Soy Capaz de Leer Mentes había metido la pata con algo tan delicado? ¿Cómo era posible que un imitador hubiese podido engañarlo? ¿Qué acaso todo eso de las mariposas en el estómago eran puras patrañas?

¿Cómo diablos no notó la diferencia entre esa Bella y _su_ Bella?! ¿Edward era tonto o se hacía?

¡Agh! Cuando pensaba en eso sentía hervir en mi interior la sangre que acababa de beber. Vale, el chico había contenido el aliento para no sentirse tentado por la sangre de una Bella que aún era humana, pero ¿no estaba para eso su "poder"?

¿De qué rayos le servía ser un sabelotodo empedernido si ni siquiera podía diferenciar al amor de su vida de un mugroso impostor?

¡Tranquila Alice! No vayas a arrugar tu nueva ropa en medio de la rabieta. Suspiré y alisé mi nuevo vestido púrpura con la mano al tiempo que un hombre me saludaba desde la acera de enfrente.

Era noche cerrada en Italia y para estas alturas, Edward estaba ya más que cerca del mar. El muy traidor se había olvidado de mí, aunque a decir verdad, no era capaz de culparlo. Probablemente yo me sentiría igual de mal si mi J me dijera que no me quería. Hablando de J, ya habían pasado dos días, cuatro horas y ocho minutos desde la última vez que lo había visto, no era que llevara la cuenta ni nada por el estilo.

Volví a sentarme en el banquillo y recogí las piernas para rodearlas con mis brazos al tiempo que soltaba un suave suspiro. Las cosas no habían salido como lo había planeado y sinceramente, eso me molestaba.

La relación de Edward y Bella estaba peor que antes y, en parte, era culpa mía. Tenía que solucionar esto de alguna manera, pero ¿qué podía hacer yo? Estaba sola en una ciudad desconocida, cargada de ropa de excelente gusto pero sin un solo centavo dentro de la cartera de Edward.

Me levanté, rodeé un par de veces la banca sobre la que tenía mis cosas y volví a dejarme caer. El desconocido de la calle de enfrente me siguió con la mirada y me dedicó una reluciente sonrisa.

Cerré los ojos y me cubrí la cara con las manos al tiempo que intentaba concentrarme en el futuro inmediato de Edward, de Bella y de J.

J, estaba bien. Seguía bajo las órdenes de aquella horrenda mujer que lo obligaba a hacer las cosas más repulsivas del mundo, pero gracias a los cielos, se encontraba a salvo.

Aún no entendía como podía sentir tal devoción por ella. ¿Cómo podía prestarse a su jueguito? ¿Qué acaso no veía lo mal que estaba todo lo que ella lo obligaba a hacer?

Tampoco entendía por que rayos se alimentaba de humanos. ¿Qué no entendía que los humanos eran amigos y no comida? Después de todo, el había sido humano. Desde mi punto de vista, comerse a otro ser humano era canibalismo. Y eso estaba muy mal.

Solté un nuevo suspiro y mi vigilante se removió, inquieto en su asiento al otro lado de la calle. Se debatía entre acercarse o quedarse en su lugar y mis visiones cambiaban junto con su opinión.

Finalmente, tomó la decisión y se acercó vacilante:

Ahí tuve la primera visión.

_-Disculpa… ¿pasa algo malo?- inquirió extendiendo la mano, como si quisiese ayudarme. _

-Disculpa … ¿pasa algo ma…

Negué con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. Gracias.

-_Pareces algo perturbada. _

_Comenzó a sentirse un poco más seguro. _

-Pareces algo…

-No me pasa nada. Estoy esperando a alguien, pero tal parece que no vendrá. De todas maneras agradezco su preocupación. - tenía que cortarlo antes de que se acercara más y su sangre comenzara a parecerme tentadora.- respondí al tiempo que levantaba el rostro y lo veía por primera vez.

No era tan alto como Edward o J, pero como casi todo el mundo, era más alto que yo. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y le llegaba hasta el mentón, mientras que sus ojos eran de color azul.

Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro y dio un paso hacia atrás al tiempo que trastabillaba un poco al pisar una piedrecilla y gracias a mi fino oído escuché los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

No fue sino hasta que vi mi rostro reflejado en sus ojos que entendí a que se debía su repentino ataque de pánico. Mis ojos, rojos como la sangre se reflejaban como dos puntos brillantes.

Una mueca de espanto se instaló en su cara y su boca se abrió como si se dispusiese a chillar en cualquier momento. No lo hizo, pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas huir de mí aún y cuando yo ni siquiera me había movido de mi sitio. El pánico lo invadió, tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó estrepitosamente mientras se cubría la cara con las manos.

-Por favor.. Por favor no me hagas daño… Por favor- gimió mientras se arrastraba sobre el suelo, tratando de alejarse tanto como le fuera posible.

Debido a mi talla, era difícil verme a mi misma como alguien digno de temerse, por eso, me pareció hasta cierto punto cómico el pánico que había causado sobre aquel sujeto solo por el peculiar color que tenían mis ojos. Creo que tuvo suerte de no verme cuando recién había despertado a esta vida. Gracias a la dieta que llevaba, mis ojos habían cambiado considerablemente de color, claro que aún faltaba un buen rato antes de que alcanzaran aquel matiz dorado que tenían los ojos de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, pero en cualquier caso, aun y cuando había sido convertida más recientemente que Edward, el cambio de color se daría antes en mí dado que yo me alimentaba con más frecuencia.

El hombre siguió lloriqueando a mis pies, suplicando por su vida, balbuceando cosas como "Me portaré bien" y "Lo siento".

¿Lo sentía? ¿Qué me había hecho?

Entrecerré mis ojos al tiempo que consideraba lo que había pasado. Me había estado viendo por un buen rato antes de animarse a hablarme. ¿Acaso me había perdido de algo?

-Explícate- le exigí al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos frente a mi pecho.

El sujeto se limitó a soltar un sollozo mientras que continuaba soltando incoherencias con la voz quebrada.

Solté un suspiro, levemente exasperada y me puse de pie al tiempo que volvía a alisar mi vestido con la mano. Me incliné levemente hacia delante y escuché como su corazón volvía a perder el ritmo.

-Cállate y respira profundo.

Aterrado, dejó de hablar y comenzó a tomar bocanadas de aire como si hubiese estado sumergido bajo el agua.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Massimo.

-Bien, Massimo . ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Qué me has hecho?

-Yo… na-nada- escuché su corazón acelerarse.

-¿Nada? ¿De verdad?

Estaba aterrorizado y la cercanía lo asustaba aún más.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- chilló conteniendo un sollozo- No lo vuelvo a hacer, lo juro. Yo no… ¡fue un error lo juro!Es solo que como estabas sola yo…

Casi pude escuchar el chasquido que produjo mi cabeza cuando se activo el interruptor del entendimiento. ¡Oh! El pretendía aprovecharse de mí.

Le dediqué una dura mirada al tiempo que avancé un par de pasos con las manos extendidas.

El grito que profirió me pareció muy divertido ¿En qué momento el depredador se había convertido en la presa? No importó lo rápido que intentó moverse, yo siempre sería mucho más veloz. Lo sujeté por el cuello de su camisa color lavanda. El tejido arrojaba un desagradable aroma a tabaco y whisky. Observé las marcas de su ropa; cara, sin lugar a dudas y me entró un repentino deseo de darle una lección a aquel niño rico.

Lo levanté sin esfuerzo, poniéndolo tan arriba como daban mis brazos y dejé que pataleara un poco al sentir que sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

-Has sido malo. Lo sabes ¿no?

Cuando intentó responderme, la voz no le salió. Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era quitarle aquella maña de "ofrecerse" para curar la soledad.

-¿Tienes miedo, Massimo?

Asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?

Lloriqueó como un niño sin atreverse a contestar.

-Me tienes miedo a mí. Sabes quien tiene la ventaja y sabes que puedo destrozarte la vida en un segundo por que soy más fuerte. ¿No?

-Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos al tiempo que el escaso color que quedaba en su rostro se desvanecía de un plumazo.

-¿Qué me dices de las chicas de antes? Porque las hubo… ¿o no?

Jadeó en busca de aire mientras volteaba el rostro hacia un lado.

Liberé una de mis manos y la dirigí a su rostro, tomándolo por el mentón, obligándolo a mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieres verme? Pero si hace un rato no dejabas de hacerlo. ¿Te asusta que sea una chica fuerte? ¿Te de miedo que pueda matarte?

Un nuevo sollozo se atoró en su garganta.

Reí sin alegría.

-Tranquilízate, no te mataré. Pero recuerda que seguiré por aquí. Pórtate bien ¿sí? Tal vez a la próxima vez que nos veamos yo sí tenga algo de hambre. – me humedecí los labios y le mostré mis dientes en medio de una sonrisa amenazante – y no te pareceré tan bonita.

Abrí ambas manos a la vez y lo dejé caer.

-Ahora vete- le ordené- Y cuéntale a tus amigos. No vaya a ser que me encuentre con alguno de ellos.

No fue necesario que lo repitiera, en cuanto pudo, se puso de pie y salió corriendo en medio de una cojera que me resultó de lo más divertida.

Volví sobre mis pasos y me dejé caer nuevamente sobre el asiento. El aroma de su sangre en el interior de sus venas no me producía hambre sino una fuerte repulsión, pero aún así, mi garganta quemaba. Saqué cuentas para ver cuanto tiempo llevaba sin cazar y me di cuenta de que no lo hacía desde la noche que había ido a buscar a Edward.

Volví a suspirar y decidí que a menos de que quisiera asesinar a unos cuantos italianos, debía conseguir algo de comer cuanto antes. Me pregunté que clase demenú tenía Europa para ofrecer a alguien como yo, pues en definitiva, las famosas pastas no me hacían ni una pizca de gracia a menos de que reemplazaran la salsa de tomate con sangre de algún animal. Me reí ante la idea de pedir aquella minúscula modificación en alguno de los restaurantes de por aquí.

Me senté de nuevo y contemplé la billetera de cuero café que acababa de sustraerle a Massimo, saqué con cuidado los billetes que había en su interior, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue el cheque con una cantidad considerable de ceros, en cuyo reverso alguien había escrito con una prolija letra "_Páguese al portador_" para después estampar una firma llena de florituras. ¡Um! Creo que después de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Massimo me odiaría de por vida. Lancé una fugaz mirada a mi alrededor para luego correr hacia el orfanato que había visto aquella mañana un par de calles más arriba. Pintado de un desvaído color café, el edificio de tres plantas parecía a punto de caerse. Caminé hasta la puerta y dejé que el cheque se deslizara por la ranura destinada al correo.

Corrí de regreso al lugar en el que se hallaban mis compras. Tomé el montón de bolsas que había sobre la banca y miré a mi alrededor a ver si había alguien observándome

Ni una sola alma en las calles. Eché a correr con mis brazos cargados de bolsas mientras el viento despeinaba aún más mi cabello.

Mientras corría, llegué a la conclusión de que todo en la vida dependía del prisma a través del cual se viese. Tal vez para Massimo había sido un día horroroso y nunca me perdonaría por haberle quitado tal cantidad de dinero, pero gracias a él, mañana por la mañana, se abriría todo un abanico de posibilidades para aquellos niños.

Él me odiaría por siempre. Ellos nunca sabrían que fui yo. Podía vivir con eso.

Me alejé de Pisa en busca de algo comestible para mi, mientras mis pensamientos vagaban entre Edward, Bella y J.

* * *

**¿Que opinan de Alice? **

**Les cuento q los dos capis q siguen a mi personalmente, me gustan mucho, presentan la vida de Bella en Volterra... e introducen a un personaje de mi invención el cual m gusta mucho.**

**Espero sus comentS! Besos**


	20. Problemas alimenticios

**Problemas alimenticios**

**Bella POV**

La vida en Volterra era relativamente sencilla para mí. Después de haber descubierto mi "don", Aro pasaba pendiente de mí prácticamente durante todo el día y al parecer, su prioridad número uno era hacerme feliz a mí. Cayo por su parte, parecía estimarme un poco más ahora que había descubierto el potencial que tenía.

El don que había tomado de Aro me seguía causando problemas y resultaba de lo más incómodo conocer la vida y milagros de todos los que entraban en contacto físico conmigo. No me agradó nada conocer los pensamientos de Cayo cuando casi por accidente, mi mano rozó la piel de su brazo. Me veía como el arma maestra del clan. Las habilidades de Alec y Jane en una sola persona. La capacidad de conocer los pensamientos de Aro y de manipular la mente como Kyle. El don de Heidi de atraer a los demás con un pestañeó y la capacidad de rastrear a cualquiera como Demetri.

Me molestaba un poco el apodo que me habían dado en Volterra. La Coleccionista. Ser el centro de atención no era lo mío y el hecho de saber todo lo que se esperaba de mí, me enfermaba.

Aunque claro, no todo era malo. Aro se esmeraba por que me sintiera cómoda y castigaba con dureza a todo aquel que se metiese conmigo, exceptuando a Jane que nunca me dirigía la palabra pero me taladraba con los ojos esperando a que me retorciese de dolor en el suelo.

Nunca sucedió y constantemente, la escuchaba chasqueando la lengua y apretando los dientes debido a la impotencia que sentía. Eso me parecía algo gracioso.

Por mi parte, trataba de mantener las distancias con todos menos con Heidi, quien prácticamente se había consagrado a la misión de mantenerme contenta junto a Aro y me seguía como una sombra todo el tiempo. Tampoco podía decirse que me mantuviese alejada del gemelo de Jane. Alec me parecía una criatura encantadora, con su carita infantil y su carácter suave, mucho más llevadero que el de su hermana. Creo que debió llevarse unas cuantas reprimendas debido a la cercanía que teníamos.

A Kyle no lo veía desde el día en que me había pasado su poder y a Jacques… a Jacques el día en que había renacido. Tenía la impresión de que me estaban evitando. Tampoco podía culparlos por ello, debía ser frustrante que alguien conociese todos y cada uno de tus pensamientos con un solo roce.

Y no me entristecía el hecho de no ver a ninguno de los dos. Sentía una profunda antipatía por ambos, no tenía idea de por qué, pero así era.

En todo caso, ese par era el menor de mis problemas. Recostada boca arriba en la cama, cada golpe que daba el segundero del reloj me provocaba algo similar al pánico.

Había pasado exactamente nueve días desde mi despertar y desde entonces yo no había comido. Bueno, tal vez comer no era la palabra adecuada. Digamos que desde el día en que había abierto los ojos siendo lo que soy ahora… no había ingerido una gota de sangre siquiera.

No era que yo no tuviese esa necesidad. Como cualquier otro vampiro, yo necesitaba sangre para subsistir. Mi garganta en llamas era prueba de ello. Me levanté de la cama y contemplé mi rostro en el espejo. Di un respingo al ver aquella cara desconocida mirándome con desconcierto desde la cómoda.

No importaba cuantas veces viese mi reflejo, para mí, la mujer que me devolvía la mirada al otro lado del cristal en definitiva, no era Isabella Swan.

Su rostro era demasiado perfecto, sus labios demasiado rojos, su nariz demasiado perfilada, sus cejas demasiado delineadas, sus dientes demasiado blancos… sus ojos…. No, esos no eran mis ojos.

Recorrí las azuladas ojeras con las yemas de mis dedos y llegué exactamente a la misma conclusión a la que había llegado dos minutos antes, resultaba urgente que yo comiese.

Cerré los ojos y los apreté con fuerza, miré mi rostro de nuevo y ladeé un poco la cara al tiempo que mi reflejo hacía lo mismo mientras que en sus ojos, más negros que rojos, brillaba una chispa dorada.

El reloj dio una suave campanada al ser la nueve mientras alguien golpeaba la puerta con suavidad.

-¿Se puede?

-Pasa- respondí automáticamente.

Heidi asomó su hermoso rostro en el cuarto para luego mirarme con lastima, a pesar de que yo ahora era bonita, por decir lo menos, el día de hoy debía tener una apariencia horrenda.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Estás lista?

-Estoy bien. Y no, no lo creo.

-Es cuestión de necesidad, Bells.

-No es una de esas cosas a las que te acostumbras.

-Te estás atando demasiado. Creo que todo este problema es más psicológico que biológico.

-Nunca será biológico, para que lo fuera, tendría que estar viva y no es el caso.

Me dedicó una sonrisa vivaz.

-Déjalo salir Bella, esto viene con nosotros, es de nacimiento. Además, no creo que un par de desconocidos te afecten realmente. ¿O sí? No es muy diferente a cuando eres humano. No es asesinato es subsistencia. Nadie te culpará por alimentarte.

¿Lo adivinan? ¡Oh sí! Yo, la supuesta nueva arma de los Vulturi no había estado en capacidad de cazar.

No era que se trataba de algo difícil, en realidad, era de lo más sencillo. La velocidad, la fuerza y el veneno que segregaba mi cuerpo estaban especialmente hechos para eso.

No, no era que yo no lo intentara. Lo que pasaba era que cada vez que me acercaba a alguien para alimentarme, el don de Aro hacía acto de presencia y después de conocer los pensamientos de toda una existencia, no tenía la capacidad de arrancarle la vida a nadie.

De cualquier manera, aún y cuando nunca bebiese la sangre de mis presas, una vez que yo elegía, mi objetivo debía darse por muerto.

En nuestro mundo, existía una sola regla. Aquel que conozca el secreto debe ser convertido o morir. Así de simple. Ningún humano podía seguir siendo mortal una vez que descubriese nuestra existencia. Y cuando yo me declaraba incapaz de terminar lo que ya había comenzado… siempre había alguien con algo más de sed, listo para zamparse al desdichado humano que se había cruzado en nuestro camino.

Habían pasado seis días desde la primera vez que lo había intentado y las cosas no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, de hecho, de ser posible, todo había empeorado. Con el pasar de los días, había asimilado mucho mejor el don con el que había llegado a la nueva vida y cada vez era capaz de ver más profundamente en las memorias de mis víctimas.

-¿Lista?

-No.

-¿Ahora?

-No.

-¿Ya? –le dediqué una mirada fulminante.

-No me parece cómico.

-Tomas todo con demasiada seriedad, Bells. Tal vez por eso te cuesta tanto trabajo.

Rodé los ojos.

¿Adonde iremos a hoy? ¿Florencia? ¿Viena?

Heidi negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy no saldremos, Bells.

-¿No?

-El amo Aro quiere verte, en realidad, he venido a escoltarte. Según entiendo, tiene algo para ti.

-¿Y ahora para qué? –instintivamente me tomé la muñeca derecha de la cual pendía un rubí, un poco más grande que el que me colgaba del cuello con forma de corazón, regalo de Aro por supuesto.

Mi mano voló de mi muñeca a mi cuello en medio segundo y cubrí con los dedos el cristal en forma de corazón.

Por algún extraño motivo, todo mi ser sentía devoción por aquel colgante. Como si se tratase de lo más importante del mundo. No sabía de donde lo había sacado, pero tenía la certeza de que se trataba de algo de lo más especial.

Me preguntaba constantemente de donde lo había sacado, pero cada vez que intentaba recordarlo, daba de lleno con una pared de color blanco. Recordar lo referente a aquel objeto era tan difícil para mí como podía ser para cualquiera el recordar su propio nacimiento.

-No tengo idea de que sea. Pero vístete, debes lucir bonita para el amo.

Miré hacia abajo y descubrí que solo traía puesta una falda de seda blanca, de esas de las que se usan por debajo de los vestidos y una blusa ligera del mismo color.

-Eliges tú, supongo.

-Supones bien.

Heidi caminó con determinación hacia mi armario y comenzó a correr los ganchos decidiendo como me vestiría esta noche. Finalmente, se decidió por un vestido de color celeste, unos zapatos de raso de color blanco y para complementar, aquella capa de color gris oscuro, sin duda más cercana al negro que a cualquier otro color que utilizaban todos los miembros de la guardia.

Dejé que Heidi jugara a las muñecas conmigo un rato mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos. Ambas salíamos ganando, ella porque se la pasaba mejor que en fiestas y yo porque solo tenía que estirar los brazos para que ella me convirtiese en la nueva inspiración de Miguel Ángel.

-Esto ciertamente es un accesorio bonito, Bells. –murmuró mientras pasaba los dedos por encima de mi colgante. ¿De donde lo has sacado?

-Ni idea- respondí con sinceridad- Sólo sé que es importante.

-Y valioso- completó ella.

-Al menos para mí lo es.

-Para ti y para cualquiera. Debe pesar al menos unos seis quilates. Un diamante grande sin lugar a dudas

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Dia-diamante?

-¿No lo sabías?

Negué con la cabeza.

-¡Vaya! Que bueno que ahora eres más fuerte. Si no cualquiera podría robarte. Por cierto ¿has oído como han subido los robos últimamente?

-¿Robos?

-Sí, algún raterillo anda suelto en Italia.

-Um- musité.

-Lo curioso es que la cantidad de violaciones ha disminuido rápidamente.

Esa noticia si que captó mi atención.

-¿Han disminuido?

- ¡Oh sí! Cada una de las cinco noches anteriores han encontrado a al menos un sospechoso de ese tipo. Tal parece que Italia tiene un nuevo justiciero.

-¡Vaya!

-Siempre y cuando no nos deje sin comida, yo lo apoyo.

Asentí.

Heidi terminó de anudar el lazo a mi espalda y me hizo girar sobre mi misma para ver el acabado. Puso una cinta del mismo color del vestido en mi cabeza y me sonrió.

-Es una lástima que te veas tan enferma, Bells… Aún me sorprende la cara con la que has salido.

-Eso significa que esperabas que fuese fea.

-No creo que fea sea la palabra. Aunque a decir verdad, eres mucho más agraciada que la mayoría de nosotras.

-Excepto la gran Heidi. ¿No?

-Eso sería difícil- rió ella mientras me ponía la capa sobre los hombros.

-¿Lista?

-Para hablar con Aro, sí.

-Andando entonces.

Caminamos en silencio pero antes de que tocásemos la puerta, esta se abrió con fuerza, golpeó contra la pared y rebotó. Jane me dedicó una dura mirada cuando pasó a mi lado pero la ignoré.

-¿Se puede? –inquirí asomando el rostro en la habitación.

Aro estaba sentado en su silla, justo en medio de los otros dos asientos que se hallaban vacíos en aquel momento. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa y se incorporó para saludarme.

Pasé confiada y tuve que contener una sonrisa cuando Aro me ofreció la mano en un claro intento de leer mis pensamientos. La apreté con seguridad y sonreí anta su derrota cuando me soltó, incapaz de hurgar entre mis recuerdos, en ese momento, escuché un sonido rápido y suave, al otro lado de la puerta que se hallaba detrás de los tres asientos de oro. Clavé los ojos en la puerta, mirando por encima del hombro de Aro tratando de adivinar de qué se trataba con solo escucharlo.

Aro sonrió cuando descubrió lo que estaba viendo y yo de inmediato giré el cuello para ocultar mi turbación.

-Heidi, déjanos solos- ordenó.

-Como usted diga- Heidi me dio un suave apretón y salió con rapidez fuera de la sala al tiempo que Aro volvía a sentarse en su silla. Me quedé de pie, después de todo, no era que estuviese cansada, nunca lo estaba.

-Ven aquí, querida mía.

Caminé hasta quedar justo en frente suyo y bajé mi cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Te veo más y más deteriorada cada día, mi querida Bella. La sed debe ser insoportable para ti.

Meneé la cabeza.

-Es… soportable. Estaré bien.

Aro suspiró y luego clavó sus ojos blanquecinos en mí.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué te resistes tanto? ¿Es que acaso no te gusta lo que eres ahora? ¿No eres feliz?

No, no lo era, pero Aro no tenía porqué saberlo.

-Sí lo soy, -objeté- Es solo que yo…

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Según Heidi, no has tenido problema alguno para atrapar a tus presas, pero te has negado a probar su sangre. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Maldita traidora- murmuré en voz baja y Aro soltó una risita.

-No culpes a nuestra encantadora Heidi, puedo asegurarte que de sus labios no ha salido una sola palabra sobre el tema.- Aro alzó su mano en el aire y rozó mi barbilla con un moviendo suave y sutil.

Claro, no había necesidad de que Heidi le contase nada, el solito podía tener toda la información que necesitase con solo tocar su piel.

-Ahora dime- continuó Aro como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿por qué mi chica favorita se niega a alimentarse para mantenerse fuerte y sana?

Más parecía un abuelo regañón que mi superior, mi amo.

-De verdad no pasa nada- dije mientras me encogía de hombros- Es solo que…

-¿Si?

-Aún tengo problemas para controlar mi "don" o mejor dicho, su don. Es difícil alimentarse cuando acabas de conocer toda la vida de tu presa.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Aro- Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que serías tan sentimental, mi querida Bella.¿Ha sido todo por eso?

Asentí sorprendida por su reacción.

-De algo hay que morir, mi querida. A algunos los atropella el tren, a otros los muerde un vampiro. Es el círculo de la vida. Es bueno encontrarse en la cima de la cadena alimenticia.

-No lo veo así.

-Los humanos no se mueren de hambre simplemente por que tienen que comer animales que en algún momento estuvieron vivos. ¿O sí? ¡El mundo estaría vacío de ser así!

-Pero los humanos al menos cuentan con la posibilidad de convertirse en vegetarianos ¿no? No es lo mismo. Nosotros no podemos elegir.

Algo relampagueó en los ojos de Aro en ese momento y tuve la impresión de que lo había ofendido. Aún así, no me disculpé. Lo que había dicho era la pura verdad. Ese era el problema de solo tener una fuente de alimento.

-En cualquier caso- continuó Aro- te he llamado aquí por que quería darte algo. ¿Heidi te lo dijo?

Mi mano se dirigió al enorme rubí que pendía de mi muñeca.

-Amo, sus regalos son muy hermosos, pero son ciertamente innecesarios. De verdad.

-¿Innecesarios? ¡Pero si te sientan muy bien! De hecho, en cuanto encuentre los zarcillos que hacen juego con eso –señaló mi muñeca- te los haré llegar. Aunque tal parece que ya alguien se me ha adelantado y te ha dado un lindo accesorio.

Me turbé de inmediato cuando noté que lo que Aro veía era la enorme piedra con forma de corazón que colgaba en mi cuello.

-¿Te lo ha dado alguien especial?- preguntó mientras sonreía.

¿Por qué daba tanto de que hablar? Pensé en quitármelo y guardarlo bajo llave en la cajita que había sobre mi tocador, pero la sola idea de separarme de él me dolía.

-Supongo que sí

-Um. Imagino que es parte de los recuerdos que perdiste con la transformación. ¿No te parece apasionante la manera en la que funciona el cerebro después?

Asentí.

-De todas formas, no es ese tipo de regalo el que tengo para ti el día de hoy, este, sin lugar a dudas, es algo mucho más necesario.

Aro se aclaró la garganta y emitió un silbido agudo y rápido, se puso de pie parsimoniosamente y se colocó a mi lado al tiempo que Félix entraba por la puerta trasera cargando algo que había envuelto en su capa oscura.

De pronto, en medio de la quietud de la sala, escuché el golpeteo frenético que había detectado al entrar, solo que esta vez sonaba con mucha más fuerza.

Sentí que mi corazón, el cual se había detenido cuando morí, se encogía dentro de mi pecho y sentí un gran deseo de llorar, aunque claro, ya no podía hacerlo.

Félix puso el bulto en el suelo con cuidado y pude ver sus ojos ennegrecidos por la sed. Debía ser difícil resistirlo.

-Déjanos solos- ordenó Aro con su voz autoritaria.

Félix salió dedicándome un guiño y cerró tras de sí la puerta por la que acababa de entrar.

Aro caminó hasta el revoltijo de tela negra y con un movimiento rápido y fluido, descubrió lo que se ocultaba bajo ella.

-Este es mi regalo para ti, Bella querida.

* * *

Hola!!! Yo aqui reportándome de nuevo!!!

Q les ha parecido este capi?

¿Que piensan d los problemas de Bella?

Ya saben cual es el regalo de Aro para Bella????

Espero leer sus coments, como siempre, un saludo especial para mi Super Beta, sin cuya ayuda no habría llegado hasta aquí... no menciono nombres, pero ella sabe quien es!!!

Besotes a todas!!! Mil grax x sus reviews!


	21. David

**David**

**Bella POV**

De pie en medio de aquella habitación, odié profundamente lo que era y lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Aro me miraba confundido, como si no entendiese por qué motivo a pesar de la sed que sentía, yo no había saltado encima de aquella criatura.

La garganta comenzó a arder, con más fuerza que nunca cuando su aroma dulce dio de lleno en mi rostro y sentí el veneno acumularse dentro de mi boca.

Aro sonrió, complacido al ver que el efluvio de aquella criatura me afectaba al igual que a cualquier otro. ¡Por supuesto que lo hacía! Su sangre no olía de la misma manera que olía la de cualquier humano. Tenía un matiz diferente, prometía ser más deliciosa que la de cualquier otro.

A los pies de Aro, la criatura que se hallaba envuelta en la capa de Félix se removió inquieta y yo entré en razón.

¿Comerlo? A él, a aquella criatura que no tenía ninguna culpa de lo que yo era. Aro me miró y me invitó a acercarme.

-Es tuyo.

¿Mío? ¿Mío para comerlo? Yo no podía… no quería… no…

-No por favor. No quiero que eso suceda. –sollocé sin lágrimas

-Lo necesitas.

Si, necesitaba su sangre. Estaba segura de que en cuanto aquel líquido se deslizase por mi garganta el fuego que me estaba quemando se apagaría. ¡No! ¡No podía! ¡Vamos Bella, reacciona! ¡Es un niño!

-No así. Por favor no.

-Si tú no lo quieres, algún otro lo querrá –sentenció Aro mientras cerraba los ojos decepcionado por mi reacción.

La criatura a los pies de Aro soltó un gemido, levemente amortiguado por la tela que le rodeaba. Me entró una tremenda urgencia por proteger a aquel indefenso ser del mundo hostil en el que se encontraba.

_-_Amo- dije con voz suplicante- Por favor.

-No seas así, Bella querida. Es por tu bien. No has probado bocado desde tu nacimiento. ¡No sé cómo haces para resistir!

Negué con la cabeza, haciendo que se soltasen las orquillas con que Heidi había prensado mi cabello se soltasen y mi cabello cayese sobre mis hombros y espalda.

_ -_Tiene que haber otra opción – imploré sin que mi voz lograse transmitir el dolor que sentía por dentro.

-No la hay. – dijo Aro sin lograr disimular la molestia que sentía.

-No puedo, amo, no puedo.

-Tu misma elegiste esta vida.

¿Cómo saberlo? Ni siquiera recordaba como demonios había llegado hasta aquí. ¿Cómo podría saber por que había elegido esta vida?

Aro abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Comenzaba a hartarse de mi actitud y si yo no hacía algo cuanto antes, le daría a aquella criatura a alguien que no dudaría ni un segundo en matarlo para beber su sangre. El sentido de urgencia me invadió de inmediato.

Yo tenía que salvarlo. Presa de la desesperación, sólo se me ocurrió ponerme de rodillas, denigrándome como nunca antes al tiempo que suplicaba a Aro por su vida.

-Amo, por favor. Piense en su madre.

-No tiene madre. Está solo. Nadie lo extrañará.

¡Huérfano! La pobra criatura no tenía a nadie en el mundo y por eso lo había traído para mi. ¿Nadie lo extrañaría? ¿Nadie? ¿Qué era este dolor en mi pecho? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Aro se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta quedar frente a mí. Vi sus los pliegues de su capa, pero mantuve mis ojos clavados en el suelo hasta que Aro me aprisionó mi rostro con sus manos de largos dedos y me obligó a mirarlo.

Pude ver la expresión de horror de mi rostro en sus pensamientos.

-Son gajes del oficio- sentenció él.

¡No! El no podía morir. El no debía morir. Tenía que haber una forma de que yo lo evitara.

¿De que forma? ¿De qué manera podía yo salvarle la vida a aquella criatura? Recordé aquello que Heidi me había repetido hasta el cansancio desde mi primer intento de caza fallido. "Aquellos que conocían el secreto debían ser transformados o morir"

Un pensamiento descabellado se instaló en mi cabeza. No tenía mucho sentido, pero al menos podía intentarlo, si aquel ser tenía la oportunidad de seguir en este mundo, yo haría todo lo que estuviese en mi mano para hacerlo.

-Puedo…- tenía miedo siquiera de decirlo, pero por él, yo debía hacerlo- Amo, puedo beber de él, pero no toda su sangre. ¿Por favor?

Gracias a Heidi y a Aro, tenía conocimiento del método que se utilizaba para traer a alguien a esta vida. Tal vez ese pequeño no seguiría vivo, pero al menos, podía seguir existiendo ¿no? ¡Merecía esa oportunidad!

Según Heidi, siempre y cuando su corazón siguiese latiendo, la ponzoña que en este momento invadía mi boca, ardiendo en mi interior, se esparciría en su interior hasta detener su corazón y lo convertiría en esto. ¿No?

Tal vez no era una gran vida, pero al menos seguiría de este lado.

Para mi sorpresa, a Aro se le escapó una sonrisa.

-Es una concesión que solo puedo darte una vez, Bella querida. Suponiendo que seas capaz de contener tu sed, no puedes hacer eso con todas tus presas. ¿Adonde iríamos a dar?

Por supuesto, no podía beber a medias de todos dejando Italia infestada de vampiros. Lo sabía. Pero él era especial.

-Lo entiendo- mascullé bajando el rostro de nuevo.

-¿Entonces?

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía aprovechar el beneplácito que me había dado Aro ahora? ¿Y si lo necesitaba más adelante? ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Con quien debía usar esta oportunidad?

Mis ojos vagaron por la sala hasta que se clavaron en el lío de tela negra que se hallaba en el suelo y algo explotó en mi interior.

Esto era algo que yo debía hacer.

-Lo haré.

La sonrisa de Aro fue mucho más perceptible en esta ocasión.

-Te dejaré sola entonces.

Me ofreció su mano izquierda, en la cual brillaba un anillo de oro con una V muy ornamentada, el mismo sello que había en la puerta y yo dejé que mis labios rozaran su mano rasposa mientras sus pensamientos comenzaban a invadir mi mente.

_"Por tú bien espero que sobreviva, aunque siendo apenas una neófita…"_

Solté su mano de inmediato y Aro sonrió con suficiencia mientras se giraba con un ondeo de su capa. Salió por la puerta doble por la que yo había entrado con su andar suave que más hacia parecer que estuviese flotando para luego cerrar la puerta con delicadeza.

Cerré los ojos luchando por ordenar mis pensamientos. Esto no podía salirme mal. Yo no podía matarlo a él. Me apoyé en mis manos para levantarme y caminé, no sin cierta vacilación hacia el pequeño envuelto en la capa oscura de Félix. Mi mano dudó cuando la acerqué hasta sentir las fibras bajo la piel, dura como el diamante que cubría mis dedos. Tomé aire y el efluvio, cálido y tentador como ningún otro llegó hasta mis fosas nasales.

Me obligué a mí misma a seguir adelante y dejé que mis dedos se enroscaran en torno a la tela, tiré de ella y dejé al descubierto una mata de cabello negro azabache llena de rizos. El niño se encontraba enroscado sobre sí mismo con la cabeza entre las rodillas y se movía de vez en cuando, temblando de miedo

Sentí un dolor avasallador cuando lo vi. Nadie en el mundo merecía lo que estaba a punto de pasarle a aquel pequeño. Escuché el latido acelerado de su corazón y su respiración acompasada.

Creo que ni siquiera en mi vida como humana sentí una devoción especial por los niños. Pero aquel pequeño de rizos negros me infundía una ternura tan avasalladora que no pude más que suspirar al tiempo que medía mi fuerza para sacudir su espalda con suavidad y no ir a quebrarle la columna por error.

El pequeño levantó su carita, no tan blanca como la nuestra, con mejillas de un encendido color rojo. Pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que me flechó fue el color verde esmeralda de sus ojos.

¿En donde había visto esos ojos antes? ¿A que se debía aquella opresión desconocida en mi corazón? Hice memoria y llegué a la conclusión de que nunca antes había visto unos ojos como aquellos, al menos no que los recordara; pero aún así, cuando vi mi rostro reflejado en aquel par de esmeraldas, decidí que no podía dejar que ese niño muriera.

-Está bien, todo está bien. –murmuré mientras trazaba círculos con la mano por su espalda, sorprendida de que aún no se hubiese apartado por la gelidez de mi piel.

-¿Me vas a comer? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

El sabía lo que éramos. En definitiva, si yo no lo transformaba, uno de los miembros de la guardia se encargaría de matarlo. Pensé en Jane, en sus colmillos hundiéndose en la piel de aquel niño después de haberlo torturado sólo para divertirse. Lo miré con tristeza.

-Lo siento. – logré articular.

El niño que a juzgar por las piezas dentales faltantes en su boca no podía tener más de siete u ocho años, se echó a llorar.

El sonido me desgarraba los tímpanos y por un momento, deseé poder unírmele… o calmarlo.

-Puedo intentar no hacerlo- murmuré sin lograr controlar el sinfín de sentimientos que había en mi interior. El se limpió la carita con una camiseta de manga larga que en algún momento debió ser amarilla pero que ahora, debido a la suciedad, se acercaba más al café o al negro.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó con una chispa completamente nueva brillando en sus ojos verdes.

La pregunta me descolocó por completo. ¿Mi nombre? ¿Eso era lo que quería saber?

-Bella.

-Bella –repitió con su vocecilla infantil- No quiero morir, Bella.

Su inocencia y su ternura eran adorables. Y de pronto entendí que no era coincidencia que aquel niño me fuese dado especialmente a mí como un regalo. Estaba escrito en las estrellas que el y yo nos encontrásemos y ahora, mi nueva condición me daba la oportunidad de darle algo que no había tenido hasta ahora. Si se encontraba en mis manos, me encargaría de que ese fuese el niño más feliz del mundo.

-Yo no quiero que mueras- le aseguré.

No claro que no quería.

-Quiero ser un ángel como tú. ¿Eres un ángel? –preguntó mientras me contemplaba de la misma manera que un ciego que ha dejado de serlo.

¿Un ángel? ¿Yo? No, no era ni por asomo esa clase de criatura.

Negué con la cabeza

-No quiero morir- repitió él.

-Podría pasar algo peor. – era verdad, si lo mordía y no bebía su sangre, ese niño estaría eternamente condenado. Su rostro nunca dejaría aquellos rasgos infantiles y aún y cuando su mente progresara y el creciese y madurase, nunca dejaría de ser un niño físicamente. ¿Iba yo a ser quien lo condenase a eso?

Antes de que pudiese responder a esa pregunta, el niño me sacó de mis pensamientos, hablando de nuevo.

-¿Te quedarías a mi lado?

Abrí y cerré los ojos confundida. ¿A su lado? ¿A que se refería? ¿Quedarme con él? ¿Yo?

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Antes de que alcanzase a responder a sus preguntas, el estiró los brazos y me rodeó el cuello. En segundos, pude ver toda su vida. La soledad, la tristeza, el dolor. Y luego me vi a mí. La manera esplendorosa en que el me veía. El ángel con el que me había confundido.

-Quiero estar por siempre a tu lado- terminó de decir mientras cubría mis mejillas heladas con sus manos cálidas. En ese momento, vi toda la vida de nosotros dos juntos que él había formado en su cabecita. El nudo en mi garganta se aflojó y me di cuenta de que esto era algo que podía hacer.

Parpadeé para volver a ver su rostro, más hermoso que nunca con una sonrisa a la que le faltaban un par de dientes. Mi vacilación desapareció. Ya nada importaba.

El hecho de que yo hubiese sido recientemente convertida ya no era un obstáculo. Lo convertiría y lo haría feliz. No permitiría que la luz que brillaba en aquellas orbes verde esmeralda se apagara jamás.

En un acto irreflexivo, lo rodeé con mis brazos, ni siquiera tuve que recordarme lo frágil que era. Mis brazos calzaron a su alrededor, como las piezas de un rompecabezas y por primera vez desde que había renacido, sentí que tenía un motivo para ser feliz. Ese par de ojos me lo había recordado.

Lo sentí apretarse más y más a mí y su frente cálida me rozó la mejilla cuando me susurró al oído:

-¿Prometes quedarte conmigo por siempre?

Asentí.

-Yo… yo estaré siempre a tu lado…

-David- completó él.

Asentí y separé su rostro del mío. Contemplé su carita y deseé fervientemente que todo saliera bien. Deposité un suave beso sobre su frente y él se rió un poco.

Sonreí y lentamente, acerqué mi cabeza a su cuello. Nunca había mordido a un ser humano y ahora que escuchaba su sangre palpitando en el interior de sus venas…

-Todo estará bien- susurró mientras su aliento cálido me rozaba la mejilla.

-Todo estará bien- repetí y entreabrí la boca dejando ver mis relucientes colmillos. Luego, todo fue instinto, dejé que mi mandíbula se cerrara en torno a su frágil cuello. Y ahí comenzó todo.

* * *

**hola!!!!**

**A quien se le antojó su propio David, nada + para aclararlo, el nombre es anglosajón, es decir, que no se lee "David" si no (lo pondré fonético aunque se vea horrible) Deivid. **

**Un besote a todas aquellas q me leen! Los reviews me alientan y me inspiran, asi q no escatimen n ellos!  
**

**Mil besos y gracias x el apoyo**

**Yop  
**


	22. Lilas

me hace muy feliz ver la aceptación que ha tenido David. Hasta el momento ¿Que les ha parecido este fic? Contando a Sol Naciente... que les gusta y q no???

Me encantaría conocer su opinión general

* * *

**Lilas**

**Edward POV**

Habían pasado doce días desde el momento que había visto a Bella por última vez.

Mi regreso a casa había resultado… interesante. Para cuando llegué a Chicago, después de haber nadado a través de todo el océano Atlántico, Carlisle y Esme ya se habían mudado. En la casa ya no quedaba casi ningún mueble y los pocos que quedaban se hallaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas.

La puerta se abrió cuando giré la manilla y nadie estaba ahí dentro para recibirme. Un rayo de luz se filtraba por una de las ventanas superiores y las motas de polvo brillaban reflejando el haz luminoso que las atravesaba.

Caminé el salón y me encontré con el piano de los Cullen, descubierto.

¡Vaya grosería! ¿Por qué diablos no lo había cubierto para preservarlo del polvo?

Caminé a paso humano y me senté en el banquillo, descubrí las brillantes teclas y mis dedos las recorrieron sin alcanzar a tocar ninguna melodía.

Mis ojos se encontraban muy ocupados observando el sobre blanco que se apoyaba en frente de las partituras.

_**Edward**_

Suspiré al reconocer la prolija letra de Carlisle rasgué el sobre por uno de sus costados pues no tenía ánimos para buscar algún objeto adecuado para realizar tal operación.

_Estás metido en un buen lío. ¿Italia? ¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Eres un neófito por todos los cielos ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te caigan encima los Vulturi?_

_Edward, estoy seguro de que muy en el fondo, eres más listo de lo que demuestran tus acciones. En cualquier caso, la he pasado mal tratando de consolar a Esme. Por favor, la próxima vez que alguien aparezca en tu ventana y te pida que cruces el océano, al menos ten la bondad de informárnoslo cara a cara. ¿De acuerdo?_

_Pasando a otro tema, esperamos por cuatro días a que regresaras, pero dado que ya había salido mi traslado al hospital de Rochester, la mudanza se convirtió en una necesidad, así que optamos por cambiar de casa y dejarte la dirección de nuestra nueva residencia en un lugar en el que seguramente la encontrarías, el piano._

_Adjunto a esta carta encontrarás la nota con la dirección. Por favor, Edward; te lo estoy suplicando, ven a casa. Esme no ha sonreido ni una vez desde que te fuiste y la verdad… yo también te hecho de menos._

_Sinceramente:_

_Carlisle Cullen_

Volví a doblar la carta de Carlisle y saqué el rectángulo en el que Esme había apuntado su dirección actual. Lo examiné sin entusiasmo y decidí que si partía en éste momento, fácilmente podía recorrer los ochocientos cincuenta kilómetros que separaban Chicago de Rochester antes del amanecer.

Después de todo, no había mucha diferencia entre sentirme miserable en Illinois y sentirme miserable en Nueva York. Y de paso, podía hacer feliz a Esme.

Vale, tal vez no era la manera más optimista de razonar, pero no tenía motivos para ser optimista, después de todo, la mujer a la que amaba se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de mí y no quería verme ni en pintura. ¿Por qué habría de ser positivo?

Subí a mi cuarto y descubrí que todos los muebles habían desaparecido excepto el armario que se encontraba empotrado en la pared. Lo abrí, con la esperanza de encontrar algo limpio.

Gracias a los cielos (y Esme) había una muda de ropa limpia en el segundo estante, zapatos incluidos, con una nota hecha por ella.

_Por si decides regresar…_

_Por favor ven con nosotros._

_Esme_

Me sentí un ingrato por haberle causado tanto dolor a una persona tan magnífica como Esme. De hecho, ser malo con los Cullen debía ir contra la moral de cualquiera. Era tan malo como patear un perro,

Cambié la ropa que traía, la cual tenía un fuerte aroma a sal por todo el tiempo que había pasado en el mar, por la que Esme había dispuesto para mí. Se trataba de un pantalón negro a rayas, una camisa blanca y una gorra de la misma tela del pantalón. Los zapatos eran de cuero negro y Esme, al igual que Alice, había tomado la previsión de ponerme unos lentes oscuros.

Suspiré y los puse sobre mi cabeza, preparándome mentalmente para usarlos más tarde cuando me viese obligado a estar entre los humanos. Bajé rápidamente por las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la cocina para salir por la puerta trasera. Sobre la mesa que nunca usábamos, había una nueva nota de Esme junto a un grueso fajo de billetes de diferentes denominaciones.

_Carlisle quiere que caces antes de venir a casa. Hay mucha gente en Nueva York._

_Espero verte pronto_

_Esme_

Solté un suspiro y volví sobre mis pasos para ver que tan mal lucía en el espejo que colgaba del baño.

Había estado peor, pasé un dedo bajo mis ojeras de color púrpura y examiné el negro de mis ojos. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo había soportado el aroma de todos esos humanos que había tenido cerca?

Caminé con desgano a la cocina, abrí la puerta y la cerré una vez que estuve afuera para luego comenzar a correr en busca de algo que pudiese cazar. No aspiraba a toparme con un puma pues para eso necesitaba suerte y yo, no la tenía. Un siervo o cualquier otro apestoso herbívoro servirían.

No pasó mucho antes de que me internase en el bosque y encontrase a una manada entera. Me bebí la sangre de unos cuatro antes de sentirme completamente satisfecho. Examiné mi ropa y me felicité a mi mismo al comprobar que ni una sola gota de sangre había caído sobre mi.

Volví a encasquetarme la gorra. Y comencé a correr hacia Nueva York.

Me gustaba correr. Era bueno corriendo inclusive entre los de mi especie. Lamentablemente, era una de esas cosas que mantenía ocupado mi cuerpo pero no mi mente y desgraciadamente tuve tiempo más que suficiente para pensar en ella.

Como humano, nunca había sido masoquista, al menos no que yo recordara. Tampoco era que hubiese pasado por grandes dificultades en mi vida pasada. Si bien era cierto no lograba recordar mucho de mi vida como ser humano, los recuerdos algo difusos y borrosos que tenía, eran agradables.

Siempre había tenido todo lo que quería sin necesidad de esforzarme realmente por conseguirlo. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, mis padres me habían dado todo en bandeja de plata. Bastaba con que yo lo nombrase para que inmediatamente lo tuviese.

Tal vez por eso, nunca valoré realmente lo que tenía. Todo llegaba tan fácilmente a mis manos que nunca llegué a apreciar realmente lo que mis padres me daban.

Entendí, no sin cierto dolor, que había sido un hijo deplorable y que había visto todos los detalles que me brindaban mis padres como una obligación. ¿Era eso realmente? ¿Tenían ellos el deber de darme todo a precio de nada?

No, por supuesto que no. Y ahora… ahora papá estaba muerto y … ¿y mi madre? Alice había dicho que vivía y que me tenía una sorpresa. Pero Alice se había equivocado con respecto al tema de Bella ¿no? Sus visiones estaban llenas de agujeros y yo no podía confiar ciegamente en lo que la vidente dijese. Después de todo, no me gustaba imaginarme a mí mismo como una pieza de ajedrez que el destino moviera a su antojo.

Si partía desde el principio bíblico de que Dios nos había dado libre albedrío, las decisiones que tomásemos en la vida hacían que el futuro, el destino, el porvenir o como quisiesen llamarle, tomasen un rumbo determinado. ¿O no?

¿Acaso todo el mundo se movía al compás de la música de alguien más? ¿Mi vida dependía de algún desquiciado titiritero que me controlaba a su antojo?

No, eso no podía ser. ¿Qué gracia tendría la vida entonces? Es decir, si desde el momento mismo en que nacíamos el camino que debíamos recorrer quedaba plasmado ¿para qué nos molestábamos en vivir?

No, no y no. El futuro debía poder cambiar.

No obstante, las palabras que había dicho Alice en ese momento me daban esperanza.

-¿_Qué sabes de mi madre?-había preguntado yo y mi voz había flaqueado al final._

_-Está en un hospital en Nueva York. _

_-¿Aún está en el hospital?_

_-Si pero no por lo que tu crees. _

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-No te lo puedo decir. _

_-Lo sabré de todas formas. _

_-Tal vez pero no te lo habré dicho yo. _

En un hospital. Un hospital en Nueva York. Elizabeth Masen, aquella mujer que se había erguido en mi infancia como la más fuerte e indestructible criatura sobre la faz de la tierra se hallaba en un hospital.

Eso era ganancia, al menos, si decidía confiar en Alice sabía que ella estaba viva.

Observé la claridad que se asomaba en el horizonte, el indicio de que pronto iba a amanecer y por consiguiente, yo tendría que refrenar mi carrera si no quería llamar la atención de los humanos.

Seguía sin tener idea de que pasaría conmigo si me exponía a la luz del sol. Y la verdad, no tenía ningún interés por averiguarlo por mi mismo. Siempre existirían las sorpresas desagradables y la verdad era que la combustión espontánea… no era una idea de mi agrado.

Me detuve por unos segundos para considerar mis opciones. Debía haber recorrido cerca de setecientos kilómetros desde Chicago hasta Buffalo que era donde me encontraba ahora. Si no me hubiese detenido para cazar, probablemente ya habría llegado a Rochester, pero ahora la salida del sol se me venía encima y yo no estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar.

Finalmente, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era guarecerme en algún rincón oscuro hasta que el día se nublara o bien, que el crepúsculo llegase nuevamente y yo pudiese volver a andar a mis anchas hasta llegar hasta la nueva casa de los Cullen.

Era un plan bastante inteligente.

Bueno, después de algunas horas, mi plan dejó de parecerme brillante y comencé a sentirme bastante aburrido.

La gente iba de aquí para allá, ocupada en sus asuntos. Ninguno de los transeúntes me prestó atención realmente y las únicas personas que repararon en mi presencia, pensaron que yo era una alucinación, pues cuando se detenían a mirarme con mayor atención, yo ya no estaba ahí.

De cualquier forma, hice lo posible para avanzar poco a poco dentro de la limitada situación en la que me hallaba. Un par de veces, sentí la necesidad de estirar el brazo y comprobar de una vez por todas que rayos le haría el sol a mi piel, más dura que el granito. No obstante, el miedo a que mi mano prendiese en llamas y que posteriormente estas se extendiesen al resto de mi cuerpo, me hizo desistir.

No estaba preparado ni física ni psicológicamente para lo que el astro rey pudiese hacerme y a pesar de que seguía sintiendo aquel agujero en el lugar en el que antes había estado mi corazón, no tenía pensado morir. Al menos no aún.

Seguí caminando, a ese paso humano que me resultaba tan molesto mientras las sombras me lo permitieron, no obstante, cuando llegó el mediodía y el sol se colocó en su punto más alto, no pude seguir caminando pues ya no habían sombras que me amparasen de los rayos del sol que ahora caían casi en vertical, desvaneciendo cualquier atisbo de oscuridad en el camino.

Entré en pánico cuando comprobé que si no hacía algo cuanto antes, la luz inevitablemente me alcanzaría y quien sabe que pasaría conmigo si eso sucedía.

Movido por la desesperación, entré a trompicones a la tienda más cercana a mi, que resultó ser una floristería, abastecida con las plantas más exóticas, coloridas y aromáticas que había visto en mi vida.

Saqué cuentas y descubrí que nunca antes había estado en una, ni siquiera cuando era humano. La única mujer a la que había amado antes de Bella había sido mi madre y nunca le regalé flores, ni para su cumpleaños, ni en Navidad, ni el día de la madre… No, nunca antes había entrado en un lugar así.

La mezcla de tan distintos aromas llegó a mi nariz junto con esa pesadez que tomaba el aire cuando era un día especialmente caluroso y cerré los ojos tratando de separarlos todos hasta que finalmente uno de ellos captó mi atención.

Caminé entre las mesas en las que se apretujaban las flores hasta uno, cerca del fondo que contenía un alargado racimo de flores, de un color morado claro y aspiré su aroma en un afán casi masoquista.

Escuché los pasos a mis espaldas pero no me moví. El aroma de esas flores me tenía en otro mundo y estaba seguro que mientras ese aroma se mantuviese dentro de mi sistema, la sangre humana no me llamaría nunca.

_"¿Qué hago? ¿Me acerco y le hablo? ¡Hay que ver lo bien que está! Pero ¿qué le pasa? Se ve triste. ¡Vamos, háblale de una vez!"_

-Lilas-dijo la chica esta vez en voz alta cuando se atrevió a hablarme finalmente.

Me coloqué los lentes oscuros antes de girarme para responder, seguro de que mis ojos, de un color rojo brillante la asustarían.

-¿Disculpa?

-Las flores, son lilas. No son tan bonitas como los tulipanes ni tan elegantes como las rosas, pero hay algo especial en su aroma ¿no crees?

Asentí.

-Soy Meredith, por cierto. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Son para tu novia?

Negué de nuevo.

_"¿Tiene novia? ¡Hay que ver lo bien que está! Debe tener novia. _

Me reí sin querer ante sus pensamientos y la evalué rápidamente con la mirada. Tenía el cabello rojizo, el rostro cubierto de pecas y los ojos azules.

_"¡Dios! Mira esa sonrisa ¿debería invitarlo a salir?"_

No me gustaba el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Tenía que hacer algo pero ya. Fingí una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió, bizqueando ligeramente.

-Disculpa… ¿Meredith?

-¿S-si?

-Te molestaría si me tomo un momento. Verás, estoy tratando de descubrir por qué me gustan estas flores- y tú solo me distraes- y necesito… esto… estar a solas.

La sonrisa que me había estado dedicando se apagó paulatinamente y parpadeó un par de veces antes de entender el significado de mis palabras.

-Esto… si claro. Llámame si me necesitas.

-Lo haré.

-¿Podrías decirme como te llamas?

-Mike Newton –respondí con el primer nombre que me llegó a la cabeza.

-Mike- repitió ella con voz soñadora.

Me giré, dando la conversación por terminada al tiempo que volvía a examinar las flores. Me acerqué un poco más a ella, aún y cuando mi sentido del olfato se había desarrollado mucho y algo hizo clic en mi cabeza cuando establecí la conexión.

Ahora entendía a que se debía la sensación de familiaridad con esa aroma. Estas flores, las lilas… olían tal y como ella. Por supuesto, no tenían la misma calidez que Bella… Pero rayos ¡era su olor!

Tomé todas las flores que habían en el contenedor y las pegué a mi pecho sin importar que mi camisa se mojara en el acto y caminé con resolución hasta la mesilla que hacía de caja registradora desde la cual la chica me había estado mirando.

-Las llevo todas.

-¿Todas?

-Todas- repetí ante su incredulidad.

La chica sacó una llave de debajo de la mesa y abrió la cajilla de metal en la que guardaban el dinero de las ventas y recibió algo temblorosa el billete que le extendí.

-¿E-eso es to-todo?

-Supongo que… ¡Espera! Estas cosas, las lilas, crecen en árboles o….

-Creo que son arbustos.

-¿No tienes de eso?

-¿Arbustos de lilas?

Asentí.

-No... no lo sé. Podría preguntar. Tal vez papá…

-¿Podrías preguntar?

-Cla-claro- caminó de espaldas sin quitarme los ojos de encima y me pareció que cuando abrió la puerta detrás del mostrador me dio la impresión de que le faltaba el aire.

¡Vaya chica más rara! Aunque yo tampoco me quedaba atrás. Probablemente, solo estaba haciendo el ridículo al comprar tan exagerada cantidad de flores sólo por que su aroma me recordaba a…

¿Y ahora quería un arbusto? ¿Qué planeaba hacer con él? ¿Plantarlo e ir a olerlo cada vez que ella me hiciese falta?

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer, cada vez que quisiese sentirme cerca de ella, me dirigiría a ese lugar especial y recordaría su aroma. Aquel que hacía que algo revolotease dentro de mi estómago aún y cuando mis sistemas ya no servían para nada.

¿Era demasiado patético?

Sí, probablemente lo era. Pero ¿a quién le importaba? Si yo quería ser patético ese era mi problema ¿o no?

¡Vaya! Necesitaba ayuda profesional.

Recargué mi cuerpo contra el mostrador sin estar cansado, simplemente me parecía un gesto humano hacerlo y escuché los pasos menudos de Meredith seguidos de los de alguien más pesado.

Me enderecé medio segundo antes de que la puerta se abriese y un hombre con una enorme barriga apareció en el umbral.

-Con que lilas ¿eh?

Asentí.

"¡Lilas! Si claro… ya te creo."

-Son las flores favoritas de mi madre- me encogí de hombros- ¿Sucede algo malo? Si no tienen lo que necesito puedo ir a cualquier otra floristería. Tengo dinero- saqué el fajo de billetes que aún me quedaban y lo agité frente a sus ojos.

No fue necesario leerle la mente para notar la avaricia y la ambición en el gordo. Nunca había tenido necesidades económicas, me había criado en la opulencia gracias al bufete de abogados que presidía mi padre y ahora con los Cullen, tampoco tenía ese tipo de problemas.

Según Carlisle, el dinero y las pertenencias tienden a acumularse cuando careces de límites de tiempo. Por eso, no alcanzaba a comprender lo que podía pensar la gente al verme paseándome tranquilamente con tal cantidad de dinero en una ciudad en la que nadie me conocía y yo no parecía conocer a nadie.

De cualquier manera, dinero pareció ser la palabra mágica, pues en cuantos sus diminutos ojos estuvieron encima de mi dinero, el sujeto bajito y obeso se atusó los bigotes y comenzó a tratarme con mayor cortesía.

Diez minutos después, cuando afortunadamente el sol había seguido su camino y se proyectaban sombras en las calles capaces de ocultar mi naturaleza (al menos si tenía cuidado) salí de la floristería con el colosal ramo bajo uno de mis brazos, el cual había sido atado con un moño enorme de color rojo y sería para Esme.

Mientras que con mi brazo derecho, sostenía el diminuto arbusto de lilas que había sido transplantado a una maseta de color caoba.

Recorrí unos veinte kilómetros a paso humano y corrí el resto del camino hasta que, siguiendo las instrucciones que me había aprendido de memoria, llegué al nuevo hogar de los Cullen. Mi nuevo hogar,


	23. Casi humano

**Casi humano**

**Bella POV**

Me quedé a su lado. No me importaron las miradas reprobatorias que me dirigió Heidi o el brillo sádico en los ojos de Jane que intentaba torturarme con su don ahora que estaba demasiado distraída con aquel pequeño ser que soltaba de cuando en cuando débiles quejidos por el dolor.

Mis ojeras habían pasado de un morado profundo como el de los cardenales a un suave lavanda que apenas se distinguía en mi pálida piel gracias a la sangre que había tomado de David.

Aún me estremecía al pensar lo cerca que había estado de… Pero por fortuna había conseguido controlarme y logré que dentro de su cuerpecito quedase suficiente sangre como para que su corazón siguiese latiendo y de esa manera, la ponzoña, mi ponzoña, se extendiese a través de sus venas.

El grito proferido desde lo más profundo de su ser retumbaría en mis oídos por el resto de la eternidad, pero todo estaría bien si él podía vivir un día más… un año más.

Le había dado la eternidad a aquella criatura, lo había dejado congelado a esa edad tan temprana y, para bien o para mal, el cambio estaba hecho. Era la misma clase de criatura que yo y juntos, correríamos con el mismo destino. De alguna manera, la ponzoña nos ataba de la misma manera que lo hacía la sangre a una madre con su hijo. No es que yo me sintiera preparada para ser madre ni nada parecido, pero dentro de mi pecho crecía sin límites aquel sentimiento desesperado de protegerlo, de asegurarme de que aquella criatura estuviese bien y fuese feliz.

Lo que yo sentía por aquella criatura de cabellera negra y ojos esmeralda era difícil de explicar, pero le había jurado estar por siempre a su lado y ambos daríamos juntos nuestros primeros pasos en esta vida. Si después de esta tortura que estaba sufriendo el decidía que quería quedarse conmigo, yo dedicaría mi existencia entera a él.

Observé como las facciones de su rostro iban quedando esculpidas en piedra, sin perder ni un ápice de su dulzura y realzando su belleza infantil. Y el temor comenzó a invadirme

¿Y si me odiaba después de lo que le había hecho? ¿Y si no quería volver a saber de mi? Si esa era su desición, yo la respetaría, aún y cuando ya lo amaba.

Esa idea me dio pavor. ¿Lo amaba? ¿En qué momento había comenzado a amarlo? Es decir… apenas si habían pasado un par de días desde la primera vez que lo vi.

Seguía sin entender que era lo que había en él que me había afectado tanto, pero tenía le impresión de que estaba relacionado con el color de sus ojos. Había sido amor a primera vista en un sentido muy alejado del romanticismo, pero claro, había muchas maneras de amar.

Sí, lo amaba y la idea de tener que desprenderme de él me provocaba un dolor que parecía desgarrarme el pecho.

Enredé mis dedos en sus rizos desordenados y recorrí su cara desde la frente, pasando por su mejilla, rozando uno de sus hoyuelos hasta llegar a su mentón y vi uno a uno los recuerdos que tenía hasta llegar a la visión que había tenido de mí, un ángel sin alas.

Entendí que tal vez, yo lo necesitaba más a él que él a mí. Algo o alguien me había sido arrancado, tal vez en mi vida pasada y yo no lograba recordarlo de la misma manera que no recordaba a Kyle o a Jane. Mi memoria como humana estaba llena de agujeros, uno de los cuales era tan colosal que sentía que una parte de mi se había perdido y esta criatura que ahora yacía tendida ante mis ojos con las cejas fruncidas debido al dolor que estaba experimentando se estaba encargando de que mis heridas cicatrizaran.

Observé su rostro, perfecto y dolorido, más parecido al de un ángel que al de un humano y deseé tener la capacidad de hacerlo feliz.

-Ya casi ha terminado- susurró la voz a mis espaldas y yo crispé los puños y lancé un gruñido al reconocerla.

-Fuera de aquí- mascullé sin despegar mis ojos de David.

-No seas así, Is. Quiero ser tu amigo.

-Aún y cuando no logro recordar que fue lo que me hiciste, estoy segura de que debe haber sido algo realmente malo. Lárgate de aquí antes de que lo busque en tu mente y tenga un motivo concreto para odiarte. ¿Entendido?

-Is- dijo con voz suplicante y yo le respondí con un siseo- ¿por favor?

-Yo no tengo por qué hacerte favores. Fuera de aquí- repetí comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Kyle soltó un largo suspiro pero no se movió.

-Aún no entiendo como lo has conseguido. ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera yo, que ya tengo siglos en esto he logrado reunir el control necesario para transformar a alguien. Por eso decidí que lo mejor era traerte aquí.

Eso atrajo mi atención.

-¿Traerme aquí? ¿Fuiste… fuiste tú?- me giré con rapidez para encararlo y cuando lo hice, el tenía los ojos clavados en las baldosas del suelo y los labios apretados.

No me respondió.

-¡Habla! – le exigí – Ya has abierto tu bocota. ¡Explica lo que has dicho! ¿Tú fuiste quien me trajo hasta aquí para ser transformada?

-¡Escucha!- murmuró él señalando a mi pequeño- ¿Oyes su corazón? Está a punto de despertar. ¿Lo oyes?

Dirigí mi atención a los latidos de su pequeño corazón que se habían acelerado hasta semejar el movimiento rápido de un colibrí. El rostro de David se contrajo en una pequeña mueca y automáticamente le tomé la mano para compartir su dolor.

Escuché al vampiro que había tras de mí moverse a hurtadillas.

-Kyle- lo llamé y el paró frente a la puerta- No creas que te escaparás de esta.

No tuve idea de cual fue su respuesta pues en ese momento, todo mi ser se hallaba con el niño cuya mano estaba sosteniendo. Me incliné sobre él y canturrié una melodía que no recordaba haber oído pero que danzaba de un lado a otro en mi cabeza y sentí como su manita oprimía con fuerza la mía y vi a través de sus ojos la manera en que despertaba a este mundo.

Sentí miedo cuando vi mi rostro, hermoso y perfecto en su mente, con aquellos ojos escarlata que no me pertenecían. Pero el miedo estaba muy lejos de él en ese momento.

-Hola- saludó con una voz musical y suave.

Levanté los ojos e intenté separar mi mano de la suya para poder verlo realmente pero él no me lo permitió.

-Hola- repitió con un dejo de impaciencia mientras apoyaba su peso sobre la mano que no sujetaba la mía y se sentaba en el catre metálico sobre el cual yo también había sentido mi cuerpo arder por dentro- ¿No saludas?

Necesitaba poder verlo a él con mis ojos, pero las imágenes que llegaban a mi mente eran las de sus pensamientos. Yo tenía que verlo, saber si era capaz de perdonarme por el calvario por el que lo había hecho pasar.

Por favor, supliqué en mi fuero interno. Por favor. Apreté los ojos sin que las visiones se disiparan en mi mente y pude ver mi propio rostro con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Por favor. Como si entendiese mi necesidad de poder verlo, David me soltó la mano y dirigió sus deditos hasta mi rostro, me rozó la punta de la nariz con el índice y luego acarició mis párpados con suavidad. Su piel se sentía ligera y tibia sobre la mía. No tan caliente como lo había sido cuando era un ser humano, pero ¡era suave!

-¿No quieres verme? –Preguntó con tristeza- ¿Tan feo estoy?

En respuesta, abrí los ojos y ahogué un grito al ver su rostro y una arruga se formó entre sus cejas.

Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir, convencida de que esto no podía ser verdad. Estudié su rostro a conciencia, segura de que había visto mal, pero claro, mi perfecta visión no se había equivocado.

El pequeño ser que me miraba curioso, sentado sobre la superficie de metal, tenía las mismas facciones perfectas de los vampiros, la diminuta cicatriz en su frente había desaparecido y no le faltaba ningún diente como hace un par de días.

Aún así, me quedé mirándolo por un rato antes de aceptar que tenía razón. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus ojos no tenían aquel color borgoña de Kyle o Heidi, ni tampoco el escarlata brillante de los míos. Seguían siendo tan verdes como lo habían sido en aquel momento.

David sujetó mi mano y pude ver el miedo y la preocupación que sentía ante lo que él pensaba, era rechazo. En los segundos que habían pasado se había convencido de que no lo quería ahora, ni nunca y el pánico comenzaba a invadirlo.

No logré expresar en palabras lo que sentía en ese momento, así que, a falta de algún argumento, deshice nuestro apretón y lo envolví en mis brazos hasta que su cuerpo quedó pegado al mío, tuve cuidado de que mis manos no tocaran su piel, sino que quedasen por encima de su ropa.

Yo quería ver.

Escondí mi rostro en su poblada cabellera y deposité un suave beso en su cabeza mientras dejaba que mis pulmones se embriagasen con aquel aroma, que sin ser cítrico, floral o el de cualquier perfume que hubiese olido con anterioridad me resultaba irresistible.

-Te equivocas- susurré aún pegada a él- Te quiero como no tienes idea.

Su cuerpo se contrajo y enroscó sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Te quedarás siempre a mi lado?- susurró cerca de mi oído.

-Siempre que me quieras ahí- respondí mientras mi corazón detenido desde hace varios días se ensanchaba.

-Quiero estar a tu lado por siempre.

-Eso está muy bien. – respondí sintiendo que los bordes de mi corazón dejaban de doler un poco.

Escuché la puerta volver a abrirse y gruñí al reconocer aquel aroma.

-¡Qué conmovedor! Casi siento ganas de llorar- la voz de Jane destilaba veneno.

Coloqué a David con cuidado sobre el catre al tiempo que sus ojos bailaban de mí a Jane y regresaban.

-¿Eso que tienes ahí es un humano?

-¿Disculpa?

-Me has oído.

-Que yo recuerde has pasado aquí metida desde que lo mordí, recordándome la clase de monstruo que era al hacerlo sufrir- la mano de David se aferró a mi hombro- ¿Qué acaso no lo viste mientras se transformaba? ¿O crees que he intentado engañarte con eso?

-Eso- señaló a David y sonrió con malignidad- parece un humano. Y según recuerdo, ahora además de los poderes del amo – hizo una mueca de disgusto- también has hurtado los de David.

Entendí hacia donde quería llegar.

-Que yo recuerde, nunca me he metido en esa cabecita tuya, ni con las visiones que puedo meter en ella ni tampoco he hurgado en tu memoria. ¿O sí?

¡Vamos Jane! Pensé que tratándose de la antigua favorita- sonreí al decir antigua- serías un poco más inteligente. ¿Qué acaso eres incapaz de discernir entre la realidad y las visiones que puedo crear?

Su voz se volvió peligrosamente dulce cuando dijo:

-Cuidado, "Is", recuerda que eres la única excepción que tengo. Has metido la pata al transformar al mocoso- escuché un suave gruñido detrás de mi- y yo siendo tú, me cuidaría las espaldas- la sonrisa de Jane se ensanchó y me giré justo a tiempo para evitar que David cayera cuando comenzó a retorcerse, víctima del poder de Jane.

Todo pasó en dos segundos. Coloqué a David sobre el catre y me lancé encima de Jane, sujetándola por la muñeca y ella, más pequeña y más débil que yo fue incapaz de soportar mi peso y ambas rodamos por el suelo mientras yo sentía el calor pasando de su cuerpo al mío a través de mi mano.

Su poder estaba siendo asimilado por mí.

En cuanto se recobró de mi ataque sorpresivo, Jane intentó empujarme, pero no lo logró. Aún así, me levanté del suelo y corrí hacia David que parecía encontrarse más confundido que adolorido en ese momento. Le tendí los brazos y él saltó ágilmente dentro de ellos y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté al tiempo que oía a Jane salir pitando de la habitación mientras mascullaba cosas ininteligibles

El pequeño en mis brazos asintió y separó un poco su cara para verme a los ojos con las pupilas levemente dilatadas. Me pareció algo de lo más interesante el ver que David era, ante todo un niño. Le acaricié la espalda con cuidado de no poner nuestra piel en contacto y el me sonrió.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por protegerme de la bruja mala- sentenció él mientras rodaba los ojos para luego mirarme con algo muy cercano a la devoción.

-No hay de qué. Para eso estamos ¿no?

-Cuando yo sea grande, me encargaré de cuidar de ti –dijo muy seguro de sí mismo-. Y le romperé las piernas a quien se atreva a hacerte daño- aseguró mientras me dedicaba otra brillante sonrisa.

No me atreví a romper su burbuja, diciéndole que por mi culpa, él se quedaría eternamente así. Nunca crecería. Seria siempre un niño.

-Cuando sea un adulto- continuó él mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi pelo- Seré muy grande y fuerte. Y nadie se meterá conmigo por que todo el mundo me tendrá miedo.

-¡Claro que no! –dije al tiempo que lo sentaba en el catre y él me miraba con sus ojitos llenos de preguntas- Yo no te voy a tener miedo. ¿Quién puede temerle a un gatito? –le toqué la punta de la nariz con el dedo y contemplé mi rostro en su mente.

En respuesta, él me sacó la lengua.

- "Miau"

-¡Vaya! Pero si este gatito no sabe maullar.

David rió.

-Pero se morder y arañar.- me mostró sus dientes.

-Pero no lo harás, por que si lo haces…

-¿No me vas a querer?- sus ojos se abrieron como si tuviese miedo.

-Eso nunca va a suceder- repliqué al tiempo que le besaba la frente y él me regalaba una sonrisa.

-¿Bella?

-¿Si?

-¿Verdad que sí eres un ángel?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Yo creo que solo te faltan las alas. – de pronto su expresión se entristeció.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Es que si eras un ángel yo iba a pedirte un favor. Pero- su tono de voz descendió abruptamente- no importa.

-Dime. Puedes confiar en mí.

Enterró su cara en mi pelo y se aferró a mis hombros con fuerza, como si lo que tuviese que decir fuera tan penoso como doloroso.

-¿David?- dije con voz suplicante- Por favor.

Su cara se tiñó de un rojo profundo y yo rocé su mejilla con mi nariz pues ansiaba saber si estaba caliente, pero la temperatura de su piel era la típica de un vampiro.

¿Cómo hacía para sonrojarse?

-Es solo que…

Le sonreí para infundirle ánimos y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Es solo que mi mami está en el cielo, así que si tú eras un ángel, me habría gustado que le dijeses que yo… -meneó la cabeza y las siguientes palabras salieron atropelladamente sin que su perfecta voz cambiase- que yo soy muy feliz porque te he encontrado.

A pesar de que ahora mi mente era mucho más rápida que cuando era humana, tuve que tomarme unos segundos para entender y digerir lo que aquella criatura me había dicho. Sentí a David encogerse apenado en mis brazos y como sus manitas comenzaban a soltar mis hombros mientras agachaba la cabeza y el rosa de sus mejillas alcanzaba también su frente.

Lo apreté contra mi cuerpo con fuerza.

-Si logramos encontrar un ángel, necesitaremos que entregue dos mensajes. El tuyo y también el mío.

Levantó la cabeza sorprendido.

-¿A quien le quieres dar un mensaje?

-A tu mami.

-¿En serio? ¿Y que le vas a decir? –sus cejas se alzaron formando un par de arcos perfectos.

Hice como si me lo pensara.

-Creo que tu mensaje me quedaría bien a mí también.

Una reluciente sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, marcando profundamente sus hoyuelos y sus ojos brillaron de una manera cautivadora.

-Te quiero- susurró.

-Yo también.


	24. Dotado

**Dotado**

**Bella POV**

Por primera vez desde mi transformación, sentía que mi existencia tenía sentido gracias al pequeño que ahora caminaba a mi lado con mi mano enguantada fuertemente sujeta.

No sabía si lo que yo sentía estaba bien o no, la cuestión era que ambos éramos felices. Nada había roto la dicha y la paz interior que yo sentía hasta que Heidi apareció tocando la puerta para decir que los amos querían verme a mí… y a mi pequeño neófito.

Ni siquiera se detuvo para darme más explicaciones pues la habían enviado de cacería junto a Jane que al parecer, andaba con un carácter de los mil demonios.

David me miraba furtivamente y yo trataba de sonreírle pero mi cara parecía haberse congelado. Tenía miedo de lo que aquel trío de vampiros pudiese querer con mi pequeño y no era capaz de ocultarlo. Según recordaba de mi vida humana, siempre se me había dado muy mal el mentir, por eso no lograba disimular mi desasosiego y ahora mi pequeño me miraba confundido y asustado.

Caminé lo más lento que pude y David me imitó, más atento a complacerme que a cumplir con los deseos que tenía de utilizar sus poderes. Su actitud era irreprochable, se esforzaba por portarse bien y se negaba rotundamente a darme problemas. Incluso, trataba de ignorar la sed que le quemaba la garganta y que yo había podido ver y sentir gracias al poder que había tomado de Aro.

Aún sentía deseos de echarme a llorar cada vez que mis manos rozaban su piel y me transmitían la infinidad de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su mente infantil en la cual, yo era la indiscutible protagonista.

Si había dudado antes de su amor, después de conocer sus pensamientos, no había nada que hacer. El sentimiento que tenía por mi rozaba en la adoración y a pesar de que había tratado de convencerlo de lo contrario, él seguía afirmando que yo era un ángel.

Su vida había quedado irremediablemente partida en dos después de conocerme y a él le gustaba el cambio. Me sentí algo confundida al conocer todos sus recuerdos, pues él, a diferencia mía no había perdido ni una sola de sus memorias.

Se divertía siendo lo que era ahora y había estallado en una rabieta cuando me disculpé por lo que le había hecho. Se había lanzado al piso en una pataleta que me aterrorizó hasta que logré que se quedase quieto entre mis brazos para que luego me dijese en medio de sollozos sin lágrimas que nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida como lo era ahora y que el dolor no importaba porque gracias a él había encontrado a su ángel guardián.

Como supe después, David no había nacido en Italia sino en Inglaterra, su madre había muerto cuando él tenía cinco y sus tíos paternos que eran de origen español, se lo habían llevado a Barcelona y como no hablaban ni jota de inglés, había sido necesario que aprendiese español de supervivencia.

De cualquier manera, la suerte no le sonrió a mi pequeño y ocho meses después, sus tíos le abandonaron como si de un perro se tratase en un hospicio en Madrid y de alguna manera había llegado hasta Italia donde había vagado durante casi dos años antes de que se topase con La Dama, que era como llamaba a Heidi, la cual logró atraerlo a costa de dulces y promesas hasta que quedó del otro lado de las murallas de Volterra.

Como había podido comprobar, el engaño de Heidi no había logrado que David le temiese, pero tampoco quería decir que a él le gustase su compañía. De hecho, en el momento en que su hermoso rostro apareció tras la puerta, se había negado a contestarle el saludo y mantuvo la mirada clavada obstinadamente en una de las paredes hasta que ella se fue.

Con Félix, la situación era distinta. David le tenía pánico y en el momento en que lo divisó en uno de los pasillos más estrechos del castillo había comenzado a chillar mientras se aferraba a mis piernas como si la vida le fuese en ello.

No fue sino hasta que me quité el guante para tocar su rostro y así poder conocer sus pensamientos que entendí a que se había debido aquello. Si bien era cierto, Heidi había sido la encargada de capturarlo, había sido Félix el encargado de cuidar de él hasta que Aro consideró conveniente que yo recibiese mi regalo.

Sus dientes no habían estado cerca de su pequeño cuello, pero se había dedicado a olfatearlo y a jugar con él al gato y al ratón durante tanto tiempo que par David, aquel vampiro alto y musculoso era la viva representación del diablo. Lo miré de reojo y el sostuvo mi mirada con una chispa de frustración brillando en sus ojos verdes. Finalmente, se frenó, negándose a seguir caminando y soltó mi mano para poner los brazos en jarras y comenzar a mover su pie derecho, como si se dispusiese a regañarme.

-Muy bien, señorita –dijo al tiempo que me miraba reprobatoriamente- Es hora de que me expliques de una vez por todas que es lo que está pasando.

Hice un esfuerzo para que los músculos de mi cara reaccionasen y así poder sonreirle, pero el resultado, fue una mueca imposible de interpretar.

-No pasa nada. – dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo mientras apoyaba la espalda sobre la pared y soplaba un mechón de su cabellera que se había metido en su ojo.

Me agaché junto a él y le alboroté el cabello tratando de sonreír.

-El amo Aro quiere conocerte, vamos a reunirnos con él.

-Parece que vamos a un funeral

Tragué con dificultad al escuchar las palabras que había elegido e intenté sonreír de nuevo.

-No seas tonto, David.

-Estás preocupada- no era una pregunta.

-No- agité la cabeza- no estoy preocupada.

Una sonrisa amarga se formó en su carita infantil y jaló el guante de seda que había pasado tomando de mi habitación, hasta que consiguió quitármelo para luego tocar mi mano con la suya.

Vi la expresión de terror que había puesto cuando Heidi me dio el mensaje y luego mi rostro mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

David había resultado ser terriblemente suspicaz.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

Me miró sin comprender.

-¿Cómo supiste lo de los guantes?

Se encogió de hombros.

-David- lo apremié para que respondiese a mi pregunta.

-No sé como funciona.- dijo finalmente- Es que tengo la impresión de que eres capaz de entenderme mejor cuando tu… cuando… ya sabes- dijo mientras se mecía hacia delante y atrás con los brazos en la espalda.

Solté un suspiro y me incliné a su lado.

-Lo siento. Está mal que te asuste.

Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y puso sus manos en mis mejillas para luego besarme la frente.

-Yo no tengo miedo. Estoy contigo. Pero –levantó la cabeza y clavó aquellos ojos verdes en mi ¿es tan malo ese Aro?

Lo pensé durante un segundo antes de contestarle.

-Conmigo se ha portado bien.

-Entonces soy yo quien le desagrada- murmuró mientras hacía un puchero e inclinaba el rostro mientras sus cejas se juntaban.

Le pasé el dorso de la mano por la mejilla y luego toqué su entrecejo con la punta de los dedos, pero el mantuvo la vista clavada en el suelo, con obstinación.

Lo tomé de la barbilla y estaba a punto de obligarlo a mirarme cuando una sustancia acuosa me humedeció uno de los dedos. El aroma a sal era inconfundible, lo había olido muchas veces durante mis infructuosas cacerías.. pero ¿era posible?

-David- lo llamé sin que mi voz se alterase a pesar de lo que estaba sintiendo.

El se pasó el brazo sobre el rostro y me miró con los ojos húmedos.

-¡Lo siento! Debería ser más fuerte.

Me puse de rodillas y lo envolví en mis brazos, demasiado aturdida como para preguntar si el estaba haciendo lo que yo pensaba.

-¿Crees que…-David sorbió por la nariz y volvió a comenzar- ¿Crees que Aro me obligue a estar lejos de ti?

-Yo no… lo permitiría nunca- le susurré al oído- Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo?

David asintió y sentí su mejilla estirarse al sonreír.

-¿Vamos? –dije al tiempo que me levantaba y le tendía la mano.

-Vamos aceptó él.

Después de eso, no pude retrasar más la visita a Aro y antes de lo que hubiese querido, ya nos encontrábamos frente a la intimidante puerta. David me apretó la mano con fuerza y yo toqué la puerta con la aldaba con forma de V dos veces.

A diferencia de la última vez que estuve ahí esta vez el pequeño Alec no me abrió la puerta, sino que una voz me ordenó que entrase con un profundo:

-Adelante.

Empujé la puerta con David pegado, literalmente a mi falda no sin antes tomar aire de la misma manera que habría necesitado hacerlo si hubiese sido humana y entré con toda la seguridad que fui capaz de reunir.

Aro estaba ahí, sentado en su trono con el codo apoyado en el asiento, sujetándose la barbilla con la mano derecha y los ojos ligeramente desenfocados, no obstante, en cuanto David y yo entramos en la sala el semblante de Aro cambió por completo y una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro apergaminado y sus ojos bailaron de mi rostro al de David.

-Isabella. Mi querida,- dijo con una voz cargada de regocijo- he conocido a muchos de los nuestros- continuó- Pero creo que cuando te traje a esta vida rompí el molde sin querer- me dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa - ¿puedo conocer a tu pequeño recién converso?

El agarre de David se hizo más fuerte y pegó la frente a mi cadera en cuanto Aro lo mencionó a él, no obstante, yo sabía que quisiera o no Aro cumpliría con su deseo y que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguirle la corriente. Tal vez, si me tenía tanto en estima como el decía, fuese benevolente con nosotros.

-Sí, Amo- respondí haciendo un titánico esfuerzo para sonreír.

Tomé a David de la mano y vencí la distancia que nos separaba de Aro sintiendo las piernas extrañamente pesadas y el cuerpo de David se tensó cuando estuvimos cerca de él.

Sentí la mandíbula curiosamente rígida cuando abrí la boca para hacer las presentaciones pertinentes al caso y la mano de David apretó con fuerza la mía cuando los ojos codiciosos de Aro lo recorrieron de los pies a la cabeza y las comisuras de su boca se elevaban en medio de una especulativa sonrisa.

-Interesante. Muy interesante- concluyó Aro cuando sus ojos finalmente se separaron de la figura de David- Además de su apariencia ¿que otra cosa resultó inusual?

Lo miré sin entender y Aro me dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Tampoco puedo escuchar su corazón y su aroma ha cambiado, pude ver las imágenes en la mente de Heidi, Jane y Davies en la etapa del cambio, y ante todo, confío en ti y sé que aún y cuando podrías estar engañándome con esa habilidad tan conveniente que tomaste de nuestro Ilusionista, no osarías engañarme. Bajo esos preceptos, lo único que me queda por suponer es que tu protegido al igual que tú, es un dotado. ¿Tu que opinas?

¿Dotado? Entonces ¿David lucía como un ser humano debido a su "don"? ¡Me habría gustado a mi ese don! Es decir… el era hermoso dentro de los estándares vampíricos, pero sus ojos no tenían aquel espantoso tono rojo y sus mejillas estaban rosadas y el podía llorar…. ¡Era un humano con el corazón detenido!

-¿Bella?- me llamó Aro.

-La verdad, no había llegado a esa conclusión – Aro me miró con interés- ni a ninguna otra. No sé mucho sobre lo que somos- inconscientemente arrastré la última palabra, pero me obligué a mi misma a continuar- por eso no entendía por qué el era diferente.

-¿Qué otra cosa has notado? ¿Algo fuera de lo común además de la apariencia física y la atracción?

-¿Atracción?

-Me atrevería apostar que al igual que nuestra querida Heidi, tu pequeño neófito tiene un gran potencial como señuelo –me estremecí al entender a lo que se refería- ¿No lo sientes? El deseo de protegerlo es fuerte ¿o no?

Bajé la cabeza.

-Pensé que eso solo me pasaba a mi- musité.

Aro soltó una carcajada y le indicó a David que se acercase con un movimiento de su mano. Él se aferró con fuerza a mi y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Lo tomé del hombro y lo animé para que se acercase a Aro, pues sabía que ya había pasado la peor parte de todo. Si David era un dotado, Aro no lo desecharía.

Los pasos de David fueron lentos y vacilantes, tal vez demasiado, pues antes de que terminara de acercarse, el vampiro se puso de pie y acercó una de sus manos al rostro de David que lo contempló pasmado pero no se atrevió a moverse.

Los ojos de Aro se desenfocaron y entendí que estaba leyendo los pensamientos de David. Los segundos pasaron y Aro no apartó su mano de la cara de David que parecía asustado hasta que finalmente, Aro regresó a este mundo parpadeando un par de veces.

-Humanidad- sentenció finalmente.

-¿Eso que significa?

-El color de sus mejillas y de sus ojos, la capacidad física de llorar entre otras cosas que dejaré que descubras sola, son parte de su esencia. No todas las personas tienen una verdadera humanidad ¿sabes? Pero este pequeño- desordenó los cabellos de David con una de sus manos y le dedicó una sonrisa que parecía amable- lo traía como un rasgo muy característico. Tal vez debido a la falta de afecto que experimentó en su vida anterior- ante esas palabras, David se aferró a mi pierna y ocultó el rostro en los pliegues de mi vestido – existe una compensación y por eso resulta tan atrayente. Creo que contamos con un nuevo y poderoso aliado gracias a ti, Bella querida.

Asentí.

-Ahora, hay algo que debo hablar contigo, pero debe ser a solas.

David se abrazó a mis piernas en una clara muestra de que tendrían que arrancarlo literalmente de ahí y yo miré a Aro con espanto, esperando que se enfadara por la rebeldía de mi pequeño.

Para mi sorpresa, Aro le sonrió a David que lo miraba desafiante.

-Espero que sea obediente a ti, mi Bella ragazza. –Aro soltó una alegre carcajada- Entonces, dado que nuestro nuevo miembro no desea separarse de ti, te lo mostraré- Aro alzó su mano y sonrió nuevamente invitándome a tocarle. Y pude oir en su mente lo que no había querido decir frente a David.

* * *

Hola a todas y todos (seeeeeeeeeh tenemos un chico entre nosotros!!! :D)

Antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, deseo disculparme por abandonar mi fic por tantos días, he estado con vueltas para la entrada a la U y la verdad, no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración para escribir, lo cual creo s la mayor pesadilla de un escritor (no es que merezca ser llamada así ni nada x el estilo).

Mis mas sinceras disculpas x estos días de silencio.

Espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado. El prox capi, se llama "El deseo" y es un POV de Edward...

Mil y un gracias x soportarme y x leerme. Amo sus reviews y creo que logran que la "musa" vuelva a mi, así q xfis no escatimen en ellos!

Besotes!


	25. El deseo

**Antes de que lean el capi, he de manifestar una profunda inquietud que me ha surgido, pues ciertamente es preocupante.**

**El día de hoy recibí dos reviews en los cuales, dos lectoras han manifestado que mi fic ya aburre. Me gustaría saber en que medida es eso cierto, pues si mi trabajo está siendo deficiente, lo mejor sería que me detuviese enseguida. Así, ni yo pierdo mi tiempo escribiendo ni uds el suyo leyendo algo que no es de su interés.**

**Me interesa conocer todas las opiniones, por favor no se abstengan de comentar en este capi.**

* * *

**El deseo**

**Edward POV**

Después del recibimiento al mejor estilo del hijo pródigo, la culpa que sentía por mi repentino viaje a escondidas a través del océano no hizo sino incrementarse.

Esme me abrazó por al menos diez minutos antes de que Carlisle le dijese que por muy vampiro que fuese me rompería algo si seguía apretándome de aquella manera y el detalle de las flores la hizo entrar en un estado de euforia tal que yo me sentí como un horrendo cretino por haberla hecho sufrir con mi partida.

Me juré a mi mismo que nunca más haría que Esme sufriese por mí culpa.

La actitud de Carlisle no era muy distinta a la de Esme, si bien es cierto, en cuanto atravesé el umbral de la puerta hizo un esfuerzo por mirarme de manera dura, su puesta en escena se vino abajo después de ver lo feliz que estaba su esposa con mi regreso.

Me sorprendió la belleza y el tamaño de la casa, no solo era enorme considerando que éramos sólo nosotros tres, sino que también estaba decorada con sorprendente buen gusto.

Nunca me había interesado realmente por algo tan banal como la decoración, eso era algo que siempre había estado en manos de mi madre y durante el tiempo que estuve en casa de los Cullen en Chicago, estaba en medio de algo tan terrible que nunca me fijé realmente en lo que me rodeaba.

No era que ahora me encontrase mucho mejor. Después de todo, había ido a otro continente para oír a Bella repitiendo lo mismo que me había dicho aquel día. ¡Vaya que yo era un imbécil! Pero por Esme (y también por Carlisle) yo tenía que resignarme y seguir adelante.

En una ocasión, Esme me había contado lo que había hecho después de la muerte de su bebé, "la vida no tenía sentido", había pensado ella en ese momento y ahora, yo era capaz de entenderla.

La vida eterna sin Bella a mi lado, no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido y, en algunos momentos, me sentía realmente tentado a imitar a Esme y saltar por un acantilado y dejar que las olas del mar hiciesen pedazos mi cuerpo, pero luego recordé que según Carlisle éramos casi indestructibles y pensé que tendría que ser algo más creativo si quería acabar con mi vida.

Pero luego, mi odiosa conciencia venía a fastidiarme y me recordaba el cariño maternal que había despertado en Esme. Una cosa era que su hijo biológico hubiese muerto por culpa de un problema de salud y otra muy distinta que su hijo adoptivo se suicidara. No lo soportaría y yo lo sabía.

Por ella, por Esme, fue que decidí enterrar mis sentimientos no correspondidos muy profundamente en alguna parte de mi muerto corazón al mismo tiempo que enterraba el arbusto que había traído a mi nueva casa.

Resultó que lo que había comprado, según Esme y sus conocimientos de botánica, no eran lilas sino lavandas. Según ella, eran flores similares en forma y color y por eso el vendedor se había equivocado.

A mí el nombre me daba exactamente lo mismo, lo único que importaba era el aroma de aquellas flores, casi igual al suyo.

Hice el agujero con mis propias manos, justo en el centro del jardín en cuanto el sol se ocultó y saqué con cuidado la planta de su contenedor y la deposité en su lugar para luego cubrirla con una capa de tierra suave y ligeramente húmeda, para luego aplanarla con mis manos. Tomé la regadera y vertí agua sobre ella disfrutando el sutil cambio en la fragancia al combinarse con el agua y me senté en el suelo a contemplar el pequeño arbusto sintiendo mi corazón encogerse al saber que eso era lo más cerca que estaría nunca de ella.

Reviví una y otra vez el recuerdo de nuestro primer y único beso sintiendo como una pequeña parte de mí se rompía por dentro cada vez que lo hacía.

Mi corazón había dejado de latir cuando Carlisle me transformó, pero esta vez en definitiva, era algo distinto. No era que estaba quieto en su lugar… la cuestión era que no estaba dentro de mi pecho. Bella se lo había llevado consigo a Italia y yo no le había pedido que me lo devolviese. ¿Para qué? De cualquier manera era suyo ¿no? ¿Qué diferencia había si yo lo tenía dentro de mi pecho?

Sin ella en mi vida, yo no tenía la capacidad de ser feliz.

Un roce sobre mi hombro hizo que me sobresaltara y giré mi cuello a gran velocidad para descubrir a Esme inclinada a mi lado con una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas.

-¿Te he sorprendido? –preguntó extrañada.

-Yo… estaba distraído es todo- dije mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado.

La ceja derecha de Esme se levantó un poco y ella estudió mi rostro por unos segundos antes de que su expresión se suavizara. Sonrió a medias y me acarició el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

-Estás roto por dentro, mi querido Edward-dijo con pena.

Negué con la cabeza. Era hora de comenzar la puesta en escena.

-Estoy bien.

-No nos has dicho que ha pasado.

Sonreí, con una carencia de alegría que no pasó desapercibida para Esme que puso un dedo en uno de mis hoyuelos.

-Estoy segura de que todo este embrollo se solucionará tarde o temprano, Edward. Hay cosas que están destinadas a ser y los grandes amores no suelen terminar en tragedias.

-¿Qué me dices de Romeo y Julieta? –objeté.

-Romeo fue un idiota y Julieta una cobarde- sentenció Esme frunciendo el ceño.

La miré con la boca ligeramente abierta y Esme se rió.

-Romeo metió la pata una y mil veces a lo largo de la historia y le dio a sus ojos más crédito del que nunca debió. Que nunca se te olvide, Edward, a veces las apariencias engañan. No es oro todo lo que reluce y aún y cuando hayas visto algo con tus propios ojos, recuerda que nunca debes dejar de lado el resto de tus sentidos.

Esme me dedicó una sonrisa y yo bajé la cabeza ¿Y qué pasaba cuando todo era justamente como parecía?

-¿Y por qué Julieta fue una cobarde?

El rostro de Esme se endureció levemente y apretó lo labios, como si estuviese sopesando las palabras que iba a decir. Finalmente, habló:

-Romeo se dispuso a seguir a Julieta después de que creyó que estaba muerta. Pero claro, él era hombre y un completo desastre. ¿Quién es un hombre sin la chica de su vida? – me dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro y yo bajé la cabeza azorado- No obstante, Julieta sí estaba segura de que su Romeo había muerto y tomó el camino más sencillo, lo siguió a la tumba tan pronto como pudo. ¿Por qué? Porque la aterrorizaba tener que cargar con un amor tan grande sobre su espalda.

Esme hizo una pausa y estudió mi rostro para ver el efecto de sus palabras

-Lo más fácil era morir. El dolor no dura mucho cuando tomas la desición. Después de todo, yo también elegí la muerte en mi momento- la sonrisa de Esme se marcó más- no obstante, Dios me dio una segunda oportunidad y Carlisle me encontró a mí y mi vida tomó un rumbo que no me esperaba.

Los ojos de Esme se clavaron en el arbusto sin verlo realmente, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales yo era perfectamente capaz de oír.

Ella abrió la boca para seguir hablando pero la detuve con un gesto de mi mano.

-Ya he oído el resto. –dije mientras me obligaba a mi mismo a verla a los ojos- Yo también me siento afortunado por haberte encontrado- y era verdad.

El rostro de Esme se iluminó.

-¡Oh Edward!- no pude anticipar su movimiento por que ella ni siquiera pensó lo que hacía, simplemente se puso de rodillas frente a mí y me atrajo a su pecho mientras su mano se movía una y otra vez trazando círculos en mi espalda- Mereces ser feliz y estoy segura de que tarde o temprano lo serás.

Quise creerle, de verdad que sí, pero la voz de Bella volvía a mi mente como un doloroso eco.

-No necesito a nadie para ser feliz –terminé diciendo a pesar de que sabía que era una mentira- a partir de ahora somos Carlisle tu y yo… y a Bella… -mi voz se negó a salir- ¡A Bella que le aproveche Italia! – y en un acto simbólico tomé un puñado de tierra y lo lancé encima de mi arbusto al tiempo que terminaba de cubrir los lastimados trozos en mi interior.

Los meses comenzaron a pasar y con ellos, fui tomando un mayor control de mis habilidades. La fuerza y la velocidad se volvieron más manejables y mi "don" se fue perfeccionando con el paso del tiempo.

Sin que nadie lo dijese, Bella pasó a ser un tema prohibido en la señorial casa de los Cullen. Ni Esme ni Carlisle mencionaron más su nombre y yo tampoco lo saqué a colación, aunque de vez en cuando, mis pensamientos me traicionaban y mi mente volaba hacia los pocos pero maravillosos recuerdos que guardaba de Bella cuando era humano. La época en la que fui feliz.

Cuando eso pasaba, me encerraba en mi cuarto alegando que estaba estudiando.

Por mi condición de neófito, Carlisle consideraba que aún no era seguro que me expusiese a la cercanía de otros seres humanos, así que Esme se había dedicado a darme clases de historia, mucho más profundas que las que había recibido antes y de matemática.

Carlisle se encargó de proveer la biblioteca con docenas de nuevos títulos que yo prácticamente devoraba. Leí todo los libros de medicina que Carlisle había ido reuniendo a lo largo se sus casi tres siglos de vida. Todo con tal de mantener mi mente alejada de aquellos ojos color chocolate que me trastornaban.

Gracias a ello, conseguí en meses lo que a la mayoría de los humanos les tomaba años y me convertí, prácticamente en un doctor sin título. Y mis interminables ocupaciones lograron lo que mi determinación por sí sola no había podido hacer. Carlisle y Esme comenzaron a respirar aliviados al ver que poco a poco yo iba volviendo a la "normalidad".

Nada más lejos de la realidad, pero al menos, ellos eran felices. Logré que mis sentimientos por Bella se aislaran en una parte de mi ser y finalmente logré convertirme en un mentiroso bastante bueno y me sentí feliz al ver que los Cullen se sentían aliviados.

Lo único que se mantuvo imperturbable a pesar del tiempo fue mi cuidado y devoción por el arbusto de lavandas plantado en el jardín. Cada día, lo regaba religiosamente, me encargaba de arrancar con cuidado las hojas secas e inclusive, encontré un saco de fertilizante en la cochera, cortesía de Esme por supuesto, que hizo que mi verde amigo creciese con rapidez.

Muy pronto, dejó de ser un manojo de ramas con unas cuantas hojas y se tiñó de un verde brillante mientras sus ramas se hacían más frondosas.

Después de un par de meses de cuidados, las primeras flores comenzaron a brotar y su exquisito aroma nubló mis sentidos pero justo antes de sumirme en mi oscuridad recordé a Carlisle y Esme y me abstuve de hacer una escenita.

Así fue pasando el tiempo hasta que un día, cuando volví a entrar en la casa, escuché una voz que me llamaba:

-Edward querido, ¿podrías venir por favor? – Esme se cuidó de comenzar a pensar en la novela que había estado leyendo mientras Carlisle comenzó a recitar en orden alfabético los nombres de los monarcas ingleses.

Cuando llegué al comedor, ellos estaban ahí con un pastel con un llamativo glaseado en la mesa y una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Feliz primer aniversario! –corearon y Esme se adelantó para darme un abrazo.

-Yo… este… ¿Qué?

-Hoy se cumple un año del día en que culminó tu transformación –me aclaró Carlisle mientras Esme continuaba abrazándome.

-¡Oh! –yo ni lo recordaba- No tenían por qué hacer esto, ya saben.

-Pero queríamos hacerlo. Oficialmente ha concluido tu primer año como neófito- murmuró Esme mientras se separaba de mí.- ¿Has notado el cambio en el color de tus ojos?- preguntó curiosa mientras se inclinaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿En los ojos?

Carlisle rodó los ojos.

-La sangre animal diluye con rapidez la sangre que absorbiste durante tu transformación. Tal vez debí habértelo dicho con anterioridad- se excusó- la cuestión es que el escarlata comenzará a desaparecer hasta que llegue al dorado. Tal vez dentro de uno o dos meses- terminó Carlisle.

Nunca me había puesto a pensar demasiado en esa clase de detalles. De hecho, últimamente me limitaba a mi subsistencia. Cazaba más por necesidad que por mi satisfacción y la fachada que mantenía frente a Carlisle y Esme me agotaba emocionalmente.

De cualquier forma, después de que me enteré de la cuestión de la luz del sol, decidí que no volvería a hacer preguntas, pues a pesar de que Carlisle y Esme eran personas bondadosas y sumamente cordiales, no había podido contener las risas después de mi inocente pregunta sobre la combustión espontánea.

No salía mucho de día. A pesar de que ahora sabía que no prendería en llamas en cualquier momento por la cercanía del sol, la visión de mi piel refulgiendo al sol en medio de mil facetas diamantinas no era precisamente de mi agrado. Me recordaba lo poco humano que era ahora.

-Pide un deseo querido- dijo Esme mientras acercaba el pastel con una única vela encendida en el centro.

No formulé el deseo en voz alta, pero en el momento en que saqué aire de mis pulmones para complacer a Esme, sentí como aquella infinidad de sentimientos ocultos en mi interior se liberaba con un "crack" y la única cosa que yo quería ocupaba cada espacio de mi mente.

"Deseo que Bella vuelva a mí"


	26. ¿Quien es Edward?

**Hola de nuevo!!!**

**Antes de que lean el capi, quería agradecerles profundamente por la cantidad de reviews que he recibido por el capi anterior. Los juro que no ha sido mi intención causar esta polémica, ni las rencillas que se han dejado entrever, pero gracias a ello, me he dado cuenta de cuanto les importan a ustedes mis fics e inclusive, yo misma como escritora. **

**También quiero que sepan las personas que catalogaron mi historia como aburrida por X o Y razones, que ya no me siento molesta, herida ni mucho menos, de hecho, quería agradecerles por haber expresado su disgusto tan abiertamente, pues son opiniones que me ayudan a mejorar. **

**A las personas que expresaron su simpatía por la historia, deseo mandarles un beso y un abrazo, sus reviews han hecho que sonría mucho útimamente y eso es algo que se agradece. Pienso esforzarme para que al final, esta historia quede a la altura que se merecen ustedes como lectores. **

**Quiero que sepan q si sienten que ahora la historia se encuentra estancada, es por los acontecimientos que debo incluir en esta parte específica, pues por fin ha llegado el momento del debut tanto de los Cullen restantes como de los Hale, que por el momento, solo le atañen a Edward, Carlisle y Esme. **

**La entrada a escena de Rosalie en Rochester, así como el posterior encuentro de Emmet y tan ansiado encuentro de Alice y Jazz me trae de cabeza y simplemente no puedo forzar los acontecimientos. Eso por un lado. Por otro, no puedo dejar botada la historia de Bella en Volterra, cuya relación con los Vulturi finalmente me llevarán al prefacio con el que inicie Sol naciente. **

**Entiendan que por esos motivos, no puedo adelantar el encuentro de Bella y Edward, que ya está completamente estructurado en mi mente y que me parece tan bonito que no deseo cambiar. **

**Espero que mis razones logren convencerlos y el deseo que tienen de leer mi historia persista. **

**A las dos personas que dejaron los reviews que desencadenaron toda esta situación, quiero decirles que no me molesta que lean si así lo desean, pero no los pienso obligar a hacerlo. La idea de estas páginas es aprovechar el tiempo libre haciendo algo que nos guste, ya sea leer o escribir, y si lo subí aquí es xq quiero compartir las ideas bizarras que me pasan por la mente. **

**Un beso y las más sinceras gracias de mi parte. **

**Marcela/Elenear28**

**

* * *

  
**

**¿Quién es Edward?**

**Bella POV**

-¡Bella!- me llamó David mientras su labio inferior se fruncía en un puchero y sus manos volaban hacia su cintura.

Levanté los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo y le dediqué toda mi atención.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Oh, nada! Solo quería que me prestaras más atención a mí que a eso- dijo mientras señalaba el libro de tapas rojas que tenía sobre las piernas.

Rodé lo ojos y David corrió hacia mí con los brazos extendidos. Dejé el libro sobre la cama y el saltó sobre mi regazo con agilidad para recostar su sonrosada mejilla sobre mi pecho y entrelazar sus pequeños dedos con los míos y como siempre, me quedé admirada por la peculiaridad de su don.

Habían pasado casi ocho meses desde su transformación, desde el día en que lo había condenado a ser eternamente un niño, sin posibilidades de cambiar, de crecer o de avanzar. Un niño por siempre, nunca crecería, justo como Peter Pan, o al menos eso había pensado yo en aquel entonces, no obstante, en medio de mi desesperación por salvar su vida aquella noche, había dejado que mi ponzoña envenenase su cuerpo y lo transformase en la criatura que era hoy.

No obstante, para mí David seguía siendo más humano que vampiro, no sólo por su apariencia, con las mejillas rosadas y aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que nunca cambiaron o la capacidad que tenía de llorar. Existían otras cosas, otros detalles que ante mis ojos, lo hacían parecer más humano.

Primero y, eso me sorprendió bastante, era que David _podía_ dormir. No lo necesitaba, claro, pero podía hacerlo y eso le permitía desconectarse del mundo que le rodeaba y refugiarse en uno de apacibles sueños. Mi facilidad para absorber los dones ajenos me permitió ese escape de la realidad también aunque no lo usaba muy a menudo pues temía que cierta vampiresa diminuta y sádica me tomase con la guardia baja.

No tenía idea de si soñaba o no pues solo había dormido en tres ocasiones desde que tomé el don de David y no conseguía recordar nada después de que había cerrado los ojos.

Por otro lado, a pesar de que en el interior de David, la sangre ya no era bombeada a través de las venas, su cara cambiaba de color según su estado de ánimo. Así, se sonrojaba con fuerza cuando algo lo apenaba o por el contrario, el color huía de sus mejillas (especialmente cuando se encontraba con Félix o con Jane).

A veces podía incluso olvidar que él era lo mismo que yo. Pero habían dos hechos irrefutables que impedían que David entrase en la misma categoría que los humanos.

La primera, era el hecho de que su corazón estaba detenido y como consecuencia, su cuerpo se había puesto frío.

La segunda, la que lo metía dentro del mundo de criaturas mitológicas en el que nos habíamos sumido ambos, era la dieta que llevaba. No obstante, incluso en eso, mi pequeño y yo éramos especiales.

Peiné su lío de cabellos con los dedos al tiempo que recordaba como David me había salvado cuando entró en mi vida y él alzó los ojos para mirarme con curiosidad.

Había pasado dos días después de la audiencia de David con Aro. David sentía sed y yo decidí que ya había postergado demasiado mi alimentación. De ninguna manera lo mandaría sólo con Heidi (o con Demetri que también se había ofrecido) y me repugnaba la idea de alimentarme de turistas que llegaban atraídos por Heidi hasta el corazón mismo de la casa de los Vulturi.

Por eso había decidido salir a cazar con él. Nos alejamos mucho de Pisa y comencé a pedir perdón con antelación a quien fuese a ser mi víctima aquella noche.

Finalmente, llegamos a una granja en Misciano, alejada de todo. El lugar perfecto para cazar. Vimos al hombre, de unos cincuenta años, alimentando a los animales y luego cerrando las puertas del corral mientras la noche se iba haciendo más oscura y, escuchamos con claridad las risas procedentes desde el interior de la casa. Dos adultos y dos niños. La cena.

-La garganta me quema. –susurró David apenado.

"Sé fuerte, Bella. El necesita que seas fuerte"

-Entonces ve tú primero- lo alenté tratando de sonreír.

David le dio un ligero apretón a mi mano antes de salir corriendo hacia delante y las escenas se presentaron en cámara lenta ante mis ojos. Los mugidos desesperados de las vacas no pusieron sobre alerta al hombre que continuó caminando sin saber que la muerte se acercaba a él disfrazada de niño.

Escuché el golpe que le dio David al hombre y como éste se desplomaba inconsciente en el suelo sin un grito. Luego vi a mi pequeño cargándolo hasta el cobertizo escasamente iluminado de la casa con la misma facilidad que habría cargado una muñeca y observé asombrada como lo acomodaba en las escaleras y reclinaba su cabeza contra uno de los postes de madera haciendo que pareciese que él dormía.

Y finalmente, cuando me preparaba para lo peor, lo ví alejarse de él y dirigirse con firmeza hacia el corral en el cual las vacas seguían mugiendo con desesperación ante la llegada del depredador.

Vi a David subirse sobre una de ellas con tranquilidad, como si fuese un vaquero en miniatura y esto fuese cosa de todos los días… pero ante todo, vi como sus dientes se clavaban en el cuello del animal y a través de su garganta comenzaba a descender aquel líquido cálido. Tan válido como cualquier otro para apagar la sed que sentía.

Después de eso, mi no-vida cambió por completo. David, en medio de su humanidad que lo imposibilitaba a hacer daño a lo seres humanos, había descubierto para nosotros un método alternativo para alimentarnos.

-No podía matarlo- había dicho en aquel momento mientras rodaba los ojos- ¡No podía quitarle a esos niños su papá!

Nunca logré entender como fue que él, en medio de su inocencia, descubrió que teníamos la oportunidad de alimentarnos también de animales. ¿Qué acaso no habíamos comido carne en nuestra vida pasada? El principio era el mismo, creo que la única diferencia era que nuestra dieta ahora se basaba en líquidos.

De cualquier forma, nunca estuve de acuerdo con David en una cosa. Conforme los días pasaban, él mantenía la idea de que yo era un ángel, en cambio yo, conforme lo iba conociendo, en mi mente se hacía cada vez más fuerte la idea de que aquel niño de ojos verdes era un enviado celestial para salvar los despojos de lo que alguna vez había sido mi alma.

Puedo decir que Aro no se sintió nada complacido cuando descubrió mediante los pensamientos de Jane que nos siguió una noche, lo peculiar que era nuestra forma de alimentarnos.

Aro veía las cosas en blanco y negro, para él las cosas eran de una determinada forma que debía mantenerse y no le gustaban las medias tintas. Esa fue la primera discusión que tuve con él y he de decir que no se sintió nada complacido por mi respuesta y a pesar del respeto que le guardaba, me mantuve firme en mi desición. Si no se nos permitía alimentarnos de la manera que habíamos elegido, no seguiría a sus órdenes. Prefería morir de inanición antes de cometer el acto barbárico que ellos pretendían.

Aro y yo discutimos largo y tendido por casi un día hasta que me jugué mi última carta. Sabía que le debía lealtad a Aro como mi creador pero ni el ni nadie tenía derecho a acabar con mi autonomía. Si tanto le molestaba, tenía dos opciones, dejarme ir a algún lugar en el que fuese aceptada como era o en el caso de que eso no fuese posible, podía intentar destruirme.

Ante ese ultimátum, Aro tuvo finalmente que ceder. No me lo dijo, pero descubrí el motivo una semana después cuando un roce fortuito me permitió conocer sus pensamientos.

Había dos motivos ocultos tras la fachada de Aro que le impedían llevar a cabo cualquiera de las dos opciones que yo le había planteado.

La primera y más importante de ellas era el hecho de que los conversos de Aro entre los miembros de la Guardia eran muy pocos. De hecho, los únicos que seguíamos aquí éramos Jane, Alec y yo.

Según sabía, Aro elegía a los humanos que quería conservar basándose en las habilidades latentes que tenían la posibilidad de convertirse en un don después de la transformación. A mí, decidió concederme la inmortalidad por la incapacidad que tuvo para leerme el pensamiento aún siendo yo un ser humano (eso yo no lo recordaba). Y posteriormente, cuando mi don quedó al descubierto, me visualizó a mí como su arma maestra. El poder de cualquier vampiro con solo un roce.

De cualquier manera, mi poder de asimilar los poderes de los demás seguía sin explicar el porqué él no había tenido libre acceso a mi mente. Y a Aro no le gustaba quedar con dudas de cualquier tipo.

Había también, una segunda razón tras la desición de Aro de permitir mi "capricho", una razón pequeña, con ojos verdes y una negra cabellera que respondía al nombre de David.

En un principio, no había captado la magnitud del interés que tenía Aro por David hasta que entré en su mente y lo vi todo, inclusive las cosas que él no quería que supiera.

A pesar de que ya llevaba varios meses con esto de ser vampiro, yo seguía siendo muy inexperta, seguía teniendo problemas para manejar el don que había tomado de Kyle y las ilusiones que yo era capaz de crear no duraban más que unos segundos.

En cuanto al don de Jane, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo funcionaba la cuestión de la tortura mental, ella no tenia pensado enseñarme y de cualquier forma, yo no tenía con quien practicarlo al igual que me pasaba con el poder de Heidi. Ya llamaba demasiado la atención sin usar sus dotes de súcubo como para buscarme más problemas.

Finalmente, el poder de Aro, según Heidi, un vampiro no podía tener dolores de cabeza, pero su don de lector de mentes literalmente me estaba rompiendo la mía.

No alcanzaba ni por asomo su habilidad para conocer la vida completa de alguien con un sólo toque, muchas veces me llegaban únicamente imágenes inconexas y por lo general, comenzaba viendo los pensamientos más recientes de una persona hasta que comenzaba a profundizar en sus memorias se volvía algo demasiado agotador a nivel mental para mí.

Aro me tranquilizaba diciendo que se debía a la gran cantidad de poderes en mi haber y que con la práctica me haría mejor. Jane en cambio, decía que yo era una inservible y que mi incapacidad de manejar todos mis poderes era un claro signo de que mi don tenía grandes defectos.

Alec me sugirió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarla y la pequeña Jane hacía que sus dientes rechinasen constantemente ante la ley del hielo que yo le imponía.

Pero volviendo a Aro y su interés por David. Él estaba seguro de que en el interior de mi pequeño había alguna otra habilidad oculta, mucho más impresionante que su apariencia humana y por eso le interesaba mantenerlo cerca.

Me perturbaba la manera en que lo ojos turbios de Aro se clavaban en mi pequeño, pero Aro sin duda se había portado bien conmigo y yo no podía ser malagradecida con él.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó David mientras levantaba su cabeza y me miraba a los ojos con las cejas levantadas.- ¿En que estás pensando?

Sonreí automáticamente cuando mis ojos se toparon con los suyos y le acaricié el mentón con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Bella? –Preguntó con cautela- ¿Pasa algo malo?

Negué con la cabeza y él extendió el brazo y me tocó la nariz con la punta del dedo.

-¿Bella?-volvió a preguntar y yo me reí por lo repetitivo que estaba siendo.

-Dime.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¡Claro!

-¿Aunque tal vez sea un gran secreto?

-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, gatito. Entre tú y yo no hay secretos.

Él pareció meditarlo profundamente antes de lanzar su pregunta.

-¿Quién es Edward?


	27. Sospechas

**Sospechas**

**Edward POV**

Gracias al autocontrol que había demostrado en mi viaje a Italia y a que ya había terminado mi primer año como neófito, Carlisle me concedió permiso para salir de la casa siempre y cuando estuviese bajo su cuidado o el de Esme.

Después de la madurez con la que había asumido el castigo que me había impuesto al regresar de Italia, me lo merecía. Eso del castigo era nuevo para mí, que yo recordase, yo no había salido de la casa más que por mera necesidad porque no se me antojaba y no por algún castigo que cargase sobre mis espaldas.

Ahora, el permiso que me había concedido Carlisle más que alegría, me provocaba una profunda molestia pues debía ser creativo con las excusas que ponía para declinar las invitaciones que mis nuevos padres se esmeraban en hacerme.

A diferencia del raciocinio que había hecho para finalmente decidir que daba igual si me deprimía en Chicago o en Rochester, no le hallaba sentido a arrastrar mi amargado trasero a cualquier lugar fuera de la casa para algo que no fuera alimentarme. Estaba seguro de que mi actual estado de hombre despechado no cambiaría en nada estando fuera.

Nunca lo dijeron en voz alta, pero no había forma de tener secretos conmigo sabiendo que yo tenía la capacidad de oír sus pensamientos con la misma claridad que lo habría hecho si ellos me los hubiesen susurrado al oído.

Si bien es cierto, era interesante oír lo que podían pensar los demás (pues cuando la gente hablaba solía censurar sus pensamientos). Se había vuelto un hábito que yo maldijera mi suerte constantemente ante la limitación que poseía mi don, pues la única mente en todo el mundo que me gustaría poder oír, se encontraba vetada para mi.

Y así, comenzaba a pensar en Bella nuevamente y me encontraba a mi mismo deseando con desesperación que los deseos pudiesen hacerse realidad de modo que aquella solitaria vela que había apagado lograse de alguna forma traer a mí a aquella persona que amaba como a nadie amé jamás.

La torta de cumpleaños fue a acabar en el hospicio de huérfanos de Rochester en el cual convivían once niños con edades que oscilaban entre los trece años y los días de nacidos.

Me sorprendió ver la cara de ensoñación de Esme y la sonrisa franca que se había instalado en su rostro al volver y no fue necesario que me metiese en su cabeza para entender la felicidad que le había traído el estar rodeada de niños.

Aún no acaba de creer la clase de persona que eran los Cullen. Siempre tan atentos, tan bondadosos, tan dispuestos a permanecer a mi lado… tan dispuestos a amarme.

De mi vida pasada solo recordaba a dos personas con claridad. Una de ellas, era Bella por supuesto, mientras que la otra, era una de las personas que más influencia había tenido en mi vida.

Mi madre.

Había intentado buscarla un par de veces, siempre ha escondidas de Carlisle y Esme, había escapado de casa aprovechando el momento en que mis padres adoptivos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos maritales y me escabullía cumpliendo mi deber de hijo para con mi madre biológica.

"No por lo que tu piensas", había dicho Alice en aquel momento. Por cierto que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a la duendecillo ¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Habría tenido más suerte que yo buscando al amor de su vida?

Por su bien esperaba que así fuese. El dolor que me atravesaba el pecho era demasiado profundo, agónico como para que yo se lo desease a alguien más. Ella era demasiado pequeña y frágil para soportarlo. Aunque claro, yo no era precisamente una persona fuerte. Bella y su rechazo me lo habían demostrado.

Volviendo al tema de mi madre, intenté buscarla en dos ocasiones en el hospital que había visto en la mente de Alice. Fallé en ambas, pues cada vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver el hospital, me acobardaba ante la idea de poner a prueba mi autocontrol con la sangre humana, más expuesta que nunca dentro de las paredes blancas del hospital.

Por otro lado, una parte de mi consciencia trataba de convencerme de que no era la dura prueba de la sangre humana a lo que yo le temía, sino a la reacción que pudiese tener mi madre al verme después de tanto tiempo con tantos cambios.

Me examinaba continuamente en el espejo tratando de encontrar en mi reflejo al Edward humano que una vez fui; no obstante, fuera del color broncíneo de mi cabello, herencia de mi familia materna, no era capaz de reconocer allí a la persona que fui alguna vez.

Un par de golpes tímidos en mi puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos y murmuré un adelante al tiempo que me levantaba del sofá sobre el que me hallaba acostado.

-¿Cómo estás hoy? –Preguntó Esme mientras asomaba su rostro maternal por la puerta y me dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Bien- respondí como un autómata sin lograr inyectarle a mi voz el convencimiento necesario.

Esme me miró dudosa por unos segundos para luego soltar un suspiro y ponerse a pensar "mentiroso, mentiroso" una y otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirí fingiendo una repentina sordera ante su mente.

Ella meneó la cabeza haciendo que su cabello ondease enmarcando su gentil rostro.

"No me convences" pensó mientras alzaba una ceja "Y se que me oyes, así que deja de fingir que no es así"

Suspiró de nuevo y yo la imité.

-La extrañas.

No era una pregunta.

-¿Me contarás lo que pasó en Italia? –preguntó para luego verme con dulzura.

-No hay mucho que contar. Básicamente fue una repetición de lo que pasó aquella noche, solo que esta vez viajé a través del Atlántico para escucharlo.

Para mi sorpresa, Esme no dijo una palabra y se esforzó en repetir en su mente una vieja receta de galletas de avena para evitar que leyese su mente. Me acarició el cabello con suavidad y acunó mi rostro con sus manos mientras sus ojos de color caramelo me miraban con calidez.

-¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¿Por qué no me quiere?- solté sin pensar.

Esme no contestó de inmediato, me siguió viendo a los ojos y tarareó una canción en su mente mientras preparaba su respuesta, finalmente una sonrisa hizo que las comisuras de su boca se elevasen y atrajo mi rostro hacia el suyo para depositar un suave beso en mi coronilla.

-Lo que vale la pena nunca es fácil de obtener. Tengo una corazonada en este momento, estoy segura de que dentro de un tiempo, esto solo será un mal sueño, ya verás como todo se soluciona.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta- continué con un nudo invisible en mi garganta.

-No hay nada malo en ti y estoy segura de que sí te quiere, Edward. No creas todo lo que ves y no confíes en todo lo que escuches. ¿Qué acaso no has visto suficiente durante este año para entender que la mente es algo que se puede controlar?

Mis cejas se juntaron y contemplé a Esme tratando de comprender lo que me decía.

-Edward- continuó ella- cuando se ama, se hace hasta lo imposible por el ser amado. ¿Qué darías por Bella?

-Todo- respondí sin meditarlo pues la respuesta era obvia.

-¿Y que sentía ella cuando eran humanos?

A mi mente regresó el recuerdo de una Bella pálida y llorosa sentada en la camilla del consultorio de Carlisle, aterrada por lo que fuese a pasar conmigo. ¡Un año acababa de pasar desde eso! Parecía increíble que los castillos que había construido en el aire ese día se hubiesen venido abajo en cuestión de un mísero año.

Ella no tenía que ser lectora de mentes para saber lo que estaba pensando.

-El amor es complicado. Estoy convencida de que aún y cuando ella pensaba que habías muerto, seguía amándote con la misma intensidad que antes, sólo que ahora, creía que amaba sola. No estuviste ahí en ese momento y no pudiste ver por ti mismo la confusión en el rostro de Bella cuando esa… -Esme buscó una palabra suave para describir a la voluptuosa vampiro que había terminado de convencer a Bella de irse a Italia- mujer- apuntó finalmente- le propuso transformarla.

No se que teorías baraja Bella sobre lo que somos, pero sabe que somos algo. ¿Por quién crees que lo hacía?

-Estaba ese tipo… el que la sacó de ahí. –gruñí.

-Cierto- aceptó Esme- pero aún así, aún y cuando durante este año el hubiese sido capaz de ganársela ¿le dejarás el camino libre?

-Ella no quiere saber de mí. Me lo ha dicho dos veces.

Esme meneó la cabeza con pesadez mientras entrecerraba los ojos con un cansancio nada físico.

-Dale tiempo al tiempo. Ya verás como todo se soluciona,

-No lo hará. Ella no me quiere y yo no puedo cambiar eso.

Rodó los ojos y me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-A pesar de que estamos muertos, algo importante en esta vida es vivir. Deja de llorar sobre la leche derramada y haz algo para ser mejor. Trata de ser feliz y deja que el tiempo haga lo suyo.

La miré sorprendido. Por lo general, Carlisle era el que se imponía como padre mientras que Esme me prodigaba su dulzura. Oírla hablándome de esa manera me amedrentaba profundamente.

-Estoy siendo patético ¿no?-

Dijo que no con la cabeza y me acarició el mentón con una sonrisa.

-Todos nos volvemos algo tontos cuando amamos- dijo mientras me lanzaba una mirada comprensiva- No obstante, tu vida no puede detenerse por ella, menos ahora que la eternidad los espera a ambos.

Me tensé al oír eso. La Bella que yo había visto era humana. ¿Por qué hablaba Esme de ella comos si también fuese una inmortal?

-Bella no es como nosotros- rebatí mientras veía a Esme a los ojos-Ella sigue siendo humana.

La frente de Esme se pobló de arrugas cuando frunció el ceño y su boca se torció en una mueca escéptica.

-¿En qué parte de Italia la viste? –preguntó controlando su voz

"Era Heidi" -pensó mientras esperaba mi respuesta- "Si la llevó a Italia no puede haberse dirigido a ninguna otra parte. Tuvo que haberla llevado a Volterra"

-¿Qué hay en Volterra?- inquirí sintiéndome curioso.

Esme no contestó a mi pregunta, sino que repitió la suya

-Edward, esto es importante. ¿En donde viste a Bella?

-Via Giacomo Matteotti- respondí lacónico mientras taladraba a mi madre adoptiva con la mirada.- ¿Qué hay en Volterra?

"¡Pisa!"- gimió Esme en su mente- "En definitiva Bella ha estado en Volterra todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué conservarla como humana por tanto tiempo cuando su intención era convertirla? Si hubiese ido como alimento habría sido parte del festín de los Maestros. No tiene sentido"

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Prácticamente le grité- ¿Qué festín? ¿Qué maestros? ¿Qué está pasando con Bella?

El rostro de Esme era el vivo ejemplo de la confusión y el miedo. Y no me contestó, continuó con la misma línea de pensamientos que había traído hasta el momento:

"Aunque según Carlisle, Aro siente especial interés por aquellos que puedan traer dones a la siguiente vida. ¿Habrá resultado ella inmune a él también?"

-¿¡Quién demonios es Aro!? ¿Qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo? –rugí perdiendo los estribos.

Esme no se alteró en lo más mínimo ante mi actitud y me miró como si fuese un bebé haciendo berrinche.

-No me hables en ese tono, Edward Cullen- dijo con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?- le increpé.

-Necesitamos hablar con Carlisle- respondió sin imprimir ningún sentimiento en su voz.- Algo aquí huele muy mal.

**Bella POV**

Edward.

Algo en ese nombre una fibra que se ocultaba muy profundamente en mi interior. Casi pude sentir mi corazón palpitando dentro de mi pecho a pesar de que eso era, como mínimo, imposible.

Edward, Edward, Edward.

La musicalidad del nombre hacía que yo deseara repetirlo por siempre.

Una mano suave y cariñosa me rozó la mejilla y yo bajé la cabeza para ver a David que me miraba entre sorprendido y asustado.

-¿Estás llorando?

Me llevé la mano al rostro y descubrí, atónita que estaba cubierto por un líquido que se había helado por el contacto con mi piel gélida, pero ahí estaba, algo que pensé que nunca podría volver a hacer después de comenzar ésta vida. Por mi rostro se deslizaban, una tras otra gruesas lágrimas que a diferencia de lo que pensé, no olían a sal. De hecho, tenían un aroma muy similar al de…

¡Oh! Ahora entendía muchas cosas. Según Aro, al momento de la transformación, todos los fluidos que somos capaces de producir y de contener en nuestro cuerpo cuando somos humanos son reemplazados por la ponzoña. De esa manera, era posible que entre los vampiros tuviésemos pareja y fuésemos capaces de realizar las mismas acciones que los humanos aún y cuando los hombres no tenían irrigación sanguínea para…

Mientras que otras sustancias, como las lágrimas, el sudor y la orina, simplemente dejaban de ser parte de nuestras vidas pues ya no los necesitábamos.

Nuestra piel helada no requería de la transpiración para lograr equilibrarse con la temperatura del ambiente. No metabolizábamos nada que fuese necesario desechar con la orina y las lágrimas, que tenían una función protectora para el ojo dejaban de ser necesarias pues era prácticamente imposible que algo le hiciese daño a este.

La teoría que barajaba Aro era que David, en medio de su apariencia humana era capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas, reemplazando las sustancias originales con su ponzoña.

Ahora que yo había tomado su poder, había podido comprobarlo por mí misma. Lo que estaba llorando en este momento, no eran lágrimas. Era mi veneno.

-¡Oh Bella! Lo siento. Perdóname, por favor perdóname. No era mi intención. ¡No llores! ¡Por favor no llores!

Sus propios ojos comenzaron a verse cristalinos y yo sentí una opresión en mi pecho. No me gustaba verlo llorar.

-¡Shhhh! –intenté calmarlo mientras me limpiaba el rostro con la manga para luego quitar las lágrimas del suyo con los dedos y darle un beso en la frente. Atraje su rostro hacia mi pecho y lo acuné tarareando una nana que no alcanzaba a recordar en donde había escuchado, pero que estaba tan cargada de dulzura que sentía que cada nota era un bálsamo para mi mancillada alma.

-Te he molestado ¿verdad? ¡Lo siento! No volveré a preguntar. ¡Fui un tonto! – alcanzó a decir mientras los sollozos se atoraban en su garganta entrecortando las palabras.

Meneé la cabeza.

-¿En dónde has escuchado ese nombre, David? ¿Has oído a Heidi? ¿O tal vez a Alec? ¿Fue Jane quién lo mencionó?

Los grandes ojos de David se ensancharon y él me miró dividido entre la curiosidad y la confusión.

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero si has sido tú la que no ha parado de hablar de él!

Fue como si me metiesen una patada en el estómago. ¿Yo? ¿Cómo que yo? ¡Si yo nunca había mencionado ese nombre! Ni siquiera conocía a alguien que se llamase así.

Separé a David de mi con cuidado y clavé mis ojos en los suyos estudiándolo con atención.

-¿Yo?

Él asintió con energía y sus cejas formaron un par de arcos perfectos debido a la confusión.

-¿No te acuerdas?

-¿De verdad lo he dicho?

-Es posible que no lo recuerdes. –aceptó finalmente- Como no puedes recordar lo que sueñas- rodó los ojos como si aquello fuese un delito federal y me miró con atención- ¿no lo recuerdas?

Moví mi cabeza de izquierda a derecha, diciendo que no mientras me exprimía el cerebro tratando de recordar haber pronunciado aquel nombre pero nada me llegó a la mente.

-Hablas en sueño- dijo él mientras contenía una carcajada- es muy divertido oírte. Deberías dormir más seguido, así dejarías de tener éstas- recorrió una de mis ojeras con su dedito y me sonrió.

Yo necesitaba saber, entender… Necesitaba recordar.

-¿Me lo mostrarías? –dije mientras me quitaba con los dientes uno de los guantes.

El me sonrió y permitió que posase mi mano sobre su rostro para que compartiera sus pensamientos.


	28. Jasper

_Con respecto al tema que tanta controversia ha causado:_

_Me limito a recomendarles que valoren si vale la pena seguir leyendo o no. Por mi parte, yo tengo pensado seguir escribiendo._

_Dejo abierta la invitación a todos aquellos que quieran acompañarme en el camino, y a aquellos que no, sin rencores. _

_Hasta aquí ese tema. no tengo pensado darle más vueltas al asunto. _

_Millones de gracias a todas las personas que me han brindado su apoyo, y esto es para todos los fans Jasper/Alice. Espero haberme mantenido fiel a los personajes. _

_Uds dirán!_

_Besos_

* * *

**Jasper**

**Alice POV**

Las visiones sobre la vida de Bella y Edward llegaban a mí esporádicamente, cortas y difusas, cada cual metido en su propio mundo.

Había estado a punto de viajar a Nueva York para alertar a Edward sobre el engaño del que había sido víctima pero lo había evitado por dos motivos, uno mucho más egoísta que el otro.

El primero, era que consideraba importante no meter las manitas en el destino de ellos dos pues quería que volvieran a estar juntos por sus propios esfuerzos. Estaba convencida de que ambos se amaban entrañablemente aún y cuando Bella… no lo recordaba a él.

Cuando me llegó la visión de Bella, en todo su esplendor vampírico siendo acompañada por un niño pequeño en su primera cacería, me sentí feliz por que ella no sufría tanto como Edward. Al menos tenía a quien amar. No parecía sentirse tan miserable como mi futuro hermano. De hecho, no parecía sentir nada en absoluto.

Luego, gracias a las visiones que comencé a tener relacionadas exclusivamente con aquel pequeño de negra cabellera, fue que me enteré de que Bella no recordaba nada de Edward, al menos no conscientemente.

Me intrigaba profundamente aquel niño que acompañaba a Bella. Ese que parecía humano pero seguía la misma dieta que tenían los Cullen y yo misma. ¿A qué se debía el color rojo encendido de sus mejillas?

Comencé a sentir simpatía por él de inmediato. Era simplemente imposible conocerlo y no amarlo.

Gracias a la conexión que tenía con Bella, había seguido su vida desde el instante en que ella lo había mordido. Viví paso a paso su transformación y agradecí que yo no fuese capaz de recordar la mía pues francamente parecía algo muy doloroso.

Alabé a Bella por la paliza que le dio a aquella mocosa del demonio que con una mirada había puesto a aquel adorable pequeño a retorcerse de dolor y amé profundamente al pequeño David por mostrarle a Bella un camino mucho más humanitario para su alimentación pues me repugnaba la idea de que aquella chica, que alguna vez fue cálida y gentil tuviese que arrancarle la vida a personas inocentes para saciar su sed.

¿Y ahora? Ahora amaba más que nunca a aquella criatura pues gracias a la atención que le prestaba a Bella, había sido capaz de presenciar algo inaudito que había hecho que mi corazón, detenido dentro de mi pecho diese un brinco de gozo.

_Bella dormía plácidamente tendida en cuan larga era en una mullida cama de dos plazas con cobertores de seda negros. Respiraba acompasadamente con una sonrisa en los labios y una expresión tranquila en el rostro. ¿Cómo rayos hacía para dormir? No tenía idea, pero así era. No dormir a veces resultaba de lo más aburrido, los días nunca llegaban a su fin y yo solo era capaz de notar el paso del tiempo gracias a la salida y la puesta de sol. Pero el punto, era que ella estaba durmiendo mientras David la miraba con atención con la cara apoyada en sus brazos que a su vez se hallaban sobre la cama. _

_De repente, Bella rodó hacia un lado y su sonrisa se pronunció aún más mientras sus cejas se movían sutilmente. _

_David levantó la barbilla y la observó con atención. _

_-Edward- susurró Bella mientras otra sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. _

_El sonido de su voz fue tan claro que tanto el niño como yo dimos un respingo. _

_-No, David- susurró el pequeño con voz divertida. _

_Bella giró de nuevo y quedó boca arriba. _

_-Edward- dijo de nuevo- Edward te quiero. _

No es necesario describir el nivel de alegría que alcancé con esas tres palabras.

Anduve dando saltos por todas partes sin que me importara en lo más mínimo las miradas curiosas de las personas a mi alrededor cuyo aroma había dejado de molestarme desde hace tiempo.

Había tenido que acostumbrarme a algunas limitaciones en esta vida. La primera de ellas, era el efecto de la luz del sol sobre nuestra piel que reflejaba la luz como un cristal. Detalle que me obligaba a quedar por fuera de la atención pública y ha menudo, tenía que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para quedarme al resguardo de las sombras en los días especialmente soleados que hacían que mi convivencia con los seres humanos fuera imposible.

Fuera de eso, desarrollaba una vida casi humana si se dejaba por fuera el hecho de que mi dieta era realmente estricta y que constantemente me desconectaba del mundo que me rodeaba para comenzar a ver el porvenir.

Por otro lado, yo no era alguien precisamente normal. Creo que rompía las reglas demasiado ha menudo, comenzando por mi apariencia que la gente a mi alrededor parecía rechazar.

No importaba cuanto me esforzase por encajar, el hecho de que mi cabello fuese extremadamente corto y sus puntas apuntasen hacia todas direcciones parecía hacer que la gente me desaprobase. ¡Oye! No era mi culpa que mi cabello no creciese ni que faltaran unas cuantas décadas para que este corte se pusiese de moda.

De cualquier forma, yo trataba de ser feliz con lo que era y procuraba enfocarme en las personas con las que tarde o temprano terminaría compartiendo mi futuro.

Carlisle y Esme, que se convertirían en algo así como mis padres, Edward, Bella y David, los cuales por el momento se hallaban dolorosamente lejos; Rosalie, cuyo camino estaba punto de cruzarse con el de los Cullen sin que ninguno de ellos lo supiera.

Y finalmente él. El motivo por el cual me sentía vivaaún y cuando mi cuerpo tenía ese frío característico de la muerte. Contemplé con atención las gotas de lluvia que se estampaban contra los cristales de la ventana, producto de la lluvia que caía sin tregua y que al entrar en contacto con los caminos calientes se evaporaba produciendo un bochorno que a los humanos parecía desagradar por completo.

Sonreí al ver que todo iba saliendo justo de la manera en que tenía que salir con respecto a mi visión.

Hoy lo había visto con claridad por primera vez en meses y eso bastaba para hacer que yo anduviese en las nubes y tuviese la certeza de que existía un Dios en los cielos y que él me amaba.

No recordaba nada de mi vida humana como para saber si había sido creyente en algún momento, pero el simple hecho de encontrarme en aquella cafetería, con las piernas colgando a varios centímetros del suelo debido a lo alto que era el banquillo en el que me había sentado con la certeza de que él entraría por aquella puerta conseguía que la existencia de Dios dejase de ser una simple idea para convertirse en la más hermosa de las realidades.

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba amándolo. Pero sabía que inclusive cuando su recuerdo hubiese desaparecido de mi mente junto con mi vida humana, el amor que sentía por él, precedía mi transformación.

Sentí numerosas miradas clavadas en mi y me limité a sonreír mientras recorría con mi dedo el borde de la taza de humeante café que había ordenado para mantener las apariencias pero que el solo hecho de pensar en ingerirlo me producía nauseas. Aunque claro, esa sensación solo estaba en mi mente.

Giré mi cabeza hacia un lado y un hombre que bien podía haber sido mi padre me guiñó un ojo e hizo el gesto de lanzarme un beso. Yo le dediqué una sonrisa fría y meneé la cabeza como si lo estuviese regañando.

El soltó una carcajada franca y levantó uno de sus pulgares en el aire. No pude más que liberar la sonrisa que luchaba por salir a la superficie.

¡Ah! Me sentía tan dichosa en este momento. Inspeccioné el reloj que se hallaba sobre la parrilla donde se cocinaban un par de filetes, con la carátula dañada por la grasa y el tiempo y solté un suspiro ante la lentitud con la que se movían las manecillas.

Cálmate Alice, él vendrá, lo has visto venir. Sabes que está en camino.

Cerré los ojos cuando escuché la silla de mi "admirador" chirriar contra el suelo y apoyé la frente en mis manos entrelazadas algo aburrida ante su insistencia. Tal y como lo había visto, el banquillo a mi lado hizo un ruido agudo y molesto cuando él lo jaló para sentarse y me dedicó una sonrisa que pretendía fuese deslumbrante pero a que a mí solo me provoco una molesta sensación de que estaba siendo acosada en el día más importante de mi vida.

-Hola muñeca. –dijo con voz seductora- Eres muy linda ¿sabes?

-Gracias- musité en voz baja sin dedicarle una mirada siquiera.

-¡Vaya! Creo que ya lo sabías- sentí sus ojos sobre mi rostro pero mantuve la mirada clavada en mi café con obstinación -¿Qué me dices si salimos de este maloliente lugar y te invito a un trago? – me miró con el entrecejo fruncido por un par de segundos - Ya tienes edad ¿No?

Negué con la cabeza y contemplé el andar lento del segundero del reloj. ¡Vamos J! –le apremié mentalmente- date prisa.

El sujeto a mi lado contempló mis piernas colgando sobre el suelo y sonrió.

-¡Pero que descuidado soy! –dijo con falsa consternación- Pero prometo no decir nada si tu no lo haces. – volvió a sonreír y yo continué trazando círculos con el dedo sobre la taza del café que no había probado y cuyo calor comenzaba a extinguirse. - ¿Qué dices? –continuó mientras me miraba con aprensión

Mis ojos se clavaron en el reloj redondo y sonreí con premeditación. ¡Sesenta segundos!

Conté mentalmente todos y cada uno de los golpecillos de delgada aguja negra mientras mi sonrisa se iba ensanchando.

Cuarenta y tres, cuarenta y dos, cuarenta y uno… Volteé a ver al sujeto a mi lado y solté una carcajada viva cuando me percaté de las falsas esperanzas que había concebido conmigo a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro.

Treinta y ocho, treinta y siete, treinta y seis.

Lo miré sin que ningún sentimiento se reflejara en mi rostro mientras él prácticamente me devoraba con los ojos.

Veintisiete, veintiséis, veinticinco…

-Lo siento- dije en voz alta mientras botaba sobre el banquillo incapaz de controlar mi emoción- No eres mi tipo.

La sonrisa socarrona en su rostro desapareció de un plumazo y vi el desencanto brillando en sus pupilas.

Veinte, diecinueve, dieciocho…

-¿Qué acaso esperas a alguien? –preguntó con escepticismo.

Trece, doce, once…

-Sí –respondí mientras una enorme sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro.

-¿Alguien importante?

Nueve, ocho, siete…

-Muy importante- respondí mientras las manos me cosquilleaban de la emoción – Planeo estar con él por el resto de mi existencia.

Tres… tic… dos… tic… uno... TIC

La campanilla que colgaba sobre la puerta repiqueteó anunciando su llegada y yo me bajé de mi asiento y comencé a caminar hacia mi destino.

**Jasper POV**

Sentía la lluvia cálida cayendo sobre mi piel dura como el granito para luego deslizarse silenciosamente y continuar su camino hacia el suelo.

Mi cabello, rubio dorado se había oscurecido por la humedad hasta volverse casi castaño y los mechones se pegaban a mi rostro y yo no hacia nada por apartarlos.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que había dejado a María y la verdad era que, no me sentía arrepentido, de no haber huido de ella, probablemente uno de lo dos ya habría muerto.

Mi comportamiento había comenzado a desconcertarla y yo sentía una traición avecinándose por su parte. No la dejé llegar tan lejos y seguí a Peter y a su compañera antes de que fuese necesario que yo acabase con María de la misma manera que había acabado con tantos otros vampiros.

Sentí un profundo sentimiento de curiosidad en el ambiente y giré levemente mi cuello para ver a un chico, de unos trece años señalándome con el dedo con los ojos clavados en mí y la boca ligeramente abierta.

Sentí aquel conocido sabor amargo en mi paladar y no necesité ver mi reflejo para saber que mis ojos ya debían haberse oscurecido. No obstante, me había alimentado en las afueras de Filadelfia y me sentía lo suficientemente lleno como para no necesitar otra presa.

El viento cambió de dirección y la lluvia me empapó aun más el rostro mientras llegaba a mis fosas nasales el suculento aroma de su sangre mezclado con el de la lluvia.

Yo quería beber de él. Pero últimamente, mis cacerías habían sido terriblemente desesperantes pues yo era capaz de sentir lo mismo que mis víctimas y tenía que abandonarme por completo a mis instintos para completar la tarea y dejar que la cálida sangre se deslizara por mi garganta antes de sucumbir al pánico que mis presas me transmitían.

-Cálmate, Jasper. Estás satisfecho. No tienes por qué pasar por eso en éste momento, tranquilízate. –automáticamente dejé de respirar pero el aroma de su sangre me seguía llamando, grabado a fuego en mi mente.

Solo necesitaba unos segundos para paralizarlo del miedo y darle caza. Sería demasiado fácil. No había nadie en la calle y luego me podía deshacer del cadáver con facilidad. ¿Quién sospecharía de mí? Solo estaba en esta ciudad de paso, nadie me conocía y para el anochecer, lograría estar en otro estado. ¡Pan comido!

Me giré por completo y contemplé al chico sintiendo el veneno llenando mi boca.

¡Ah! Casi podía saborear la sangre cálida que corría por su cuello. No estaba a más de diez metros de él y tardaría un segundo en darle alcance. Podía paralizarlo desde aquí. Impedirle gritar.

-No tienes hambre- me repetí.

El se lo había buscado. ¿Quién le tenía mirándome? Si quería estar fuera bajo la lluvia ese era mi problema.

Sangre… sangre… sangre.

Casi podía oír su corazón confundiéndose con el golpeteo de la lluvia al caer. ¡Agh! Quería apagar el fuego en mi garganta con aquel elixir que se extendía por su cuerpo. Imaginaba mis dientes perforando la piel de su cuello como si fuese mantequilla y…

-¡No tienes sed! –me repetí.

En ese momento, el viento cambió de dirección haciendo que la lluvia comenzase a caer en diagonal y un aroma, completamente nuevo llegó a mi nariz haciendo que me olvidase de todo lo demás.

Nunca había olido algo así. Ni como humano ni como vampiro. Era un aroma tan exquisito, tan único y tan atrayente que me obligó a poner en orden mis prioridades.

¿Qué prefería? ¿La sangre del chico o encontrar a la criatura que despedía tan maravillosa esencia?

Ni siquiera fue necesario poner las cosas en la balanza. Mis pies actuaron solos y seguí el olor sin siquiera pensarlo, demasiado embriagado como para prestarle atención a cualquier otra cosa.

Comencé a deambular por las desiertas calles de Filadelfia siguiendo aquella exquisita fragancia, dulce y atrayente. Olía a cítricos, orquídeas y a sol … era … ¡era maravilloso!

Finalmente, llegué hasta el lugar donde el rastro era más fuerte. Inhalé y dejé que aquella mágica esencia inundara mis pulmones. Se trataba de una cafetería, con las ventanas colgando de sus goznes y un aire ligeramente deprimente. Pero fuera quien fuera estaba ahí adentro y yo tenía que conocer a esa criatura. Avancé con vacilación y me detuve justo en la puerta. ¿Debía entrar? Nunca había estado en un lugar tan lleno de humanos y la cantidad de emociones en el aire me dejó aturdido por unos segundos.

El efluvio se mezclaba con el aroma de los humanos. Caí en cuenta de algo. Ese olor no era el de un ser humano, de hecho, debía pertenecer a uno de los nuestros.

Me tensé. ¿Debía entrar ahí y buscar a quien quiera que fuese? Había convivido por casi un año con María y conocía bien a los de nuestra especie. Si entraba en su territorio comenzaría una pelea y yo acabaría destruyendo a… ¡No! ¿Cómo borrar del mapa a alguien que olía tan bien? No debía… no podía.

¡Agh! Control Jasper, control.

Suspiré y sopesé mis posibilidades. A como yo lo veía, solo había dos cosas por hacer. La primera, era huir de ahí y no descubrir de quien era aquel aroma que me nublaba los sentidos.

¿Tenía yo el control suficiente para hacerlo? ¿Podía?

Contemplé mi rostro reflejado en el vidrio y me sorprendí al descubrir una sonrisa soñadora en él.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello y lo eché hacia atrás para quitar los mechones húmedos de mi cara. ¿Debía entrar? ¿Podía hacerlo?

Lo pensé por unos segundos y el aroma volvió a mi mente.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Empujé la puerta con la mano y escuché el tintineo de una campañilla plateada que colgaba encima de la puerta anunciando mi entrada.

Caminé como un autómata hacia dentro y fui golpeado por el efluvio de una docena de humanos, pero por primera vez, no me sentí tentado por el banquete que tenía ante mí.

En ese momento, solo tenía ojos para ella, estaba sentada en un taburete de la barra, bajó de un salto justo en el momento en que yo entré. Y vino directamente hacia mí, moviéndose con una gracia con la que los humanos solo podían soñar.

Nunca había visto nada igual. Tan frágil, tan delicada… tan hermosa. Me sorprendió la soltura con la que caminaba hacia mí y lo primero que pensé fue que venía a atacarme, así era como había vivido siempre… pero las emociones que manaban de ella no se parecían a nada que yo hubiera experimentado antes.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- dijo con la voz más hermosa del mundo mientras sus manos se posaban sobre sus caderas.

Agaché la cabeza y la respuesta salio a borbotones de mi boca, sin que lo meditase, desde lo más profundo de mi ser pues era lo que realmente sentía.

-Lo siento, señorita.

Mantuve la vista clavada en el suelo por dos segundos antes de que ella se moviese.

Me tendió una mano y yo no me detuve a buscar el significado de mis actos, se la tomé de inmediato y por primera vez entendí que me había separado de María porque la había estado buscando a _ella _aún sin saber que existía.


	29. La promesa

**La promesa**

**Bella POV**

-¿Y bien? –preguntó David mientras me miraba con sus relucientes ojos verdes y una sonrisa llena de dulzura se dibujaba en su rostro.- ¿Ya te acuerdas de él?

-No.

-¿Y ahora?

-No.

-¿Ya?

Le di un golpe juguetón en la frente y lo atraje hacia mí para besarle la coronilla.

-Cálmate gatito- susurré con los labios muy cerca de su cabello- ¿Cuándo fue que me oíste decir eso?

El rodó los ojos y una carcajada alegre brotó de su garganta.

-En realidad- dijo británico muy marcado- No fue sólo una vez.

Lo miré sin comprender.

-Sólo te he visto dormir en tres ocasiones- continuó él mientras uno de sus pequeños dedos recorría mi pómulo con ternura- Y no hacías más que cerrar los ojos y comenzar a llamarlo. ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? –preguntó con voz esperanzada.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera siento que haya conocido a alguien tan importante como para que lo llame en sueños. Aunque, creo que del lugar del que vengo ese es un nombre muy común.

-Pero él es especial.

No era una pregunta y él clavó sus ojos en los míos dándome a entender que no lo era.

Forcé una sonrisa.

-No debe haber sido tan importante si se me olvidó así de fácil ¿no crees?

Sacudió la cabeza y torció la cabeza.

-No, no creo que sea así. Debe haber sido importante para que lo llames en sueños y estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano lo encontrarás.

Me sorprendía la soltura y la inteligencia con la que hablaba aquel angelito que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de terminar de mudar de dientes.

No encontré nada que decir ante eso y de todas maneras, David no me lo permitió, pues continuó hablando:

-Aunque tal vez, yo no quiera que lo encuentres.

Lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no?

David hizo un puchero, bajó la cabeza y luego se mordió el labio, como si se dispusiese a decir algo muy malo, pero no abrió la boca para hablar.

Me puse el guante de nuevo y lo tomé por la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarme.

-Puedes decírmelo.

-Te vas a enfadar.

-¿Contigo? ¡No puedo!- él se liberó de mi agarre y volvió a bajar los ojos con obstinación.

Pasé mis manos por sus cabellos y luego le acaricié una de sus sonrosadas mejillas.

-¿Gatito? –pregunté mientras seguía acariciando su rostro con el dorso de la mano –Confía en mí, por favor.

David volvió a morderse el labio.

-¿Por favor?

Me vio con expresión torturada.

-Es sólo que… - se cortó de repente y me dedicó una mirada lastimera.

-No puede ser tan malo.

-Sí lo es.

Negué con la cabeza y le besé la frente.

-Anda.- lo tomé del mentón y clavé mis ojos en los suyos que estaban cargados de tristeza- Te quiero más que a nadie en el mundo, por eso sé que no es algo malo.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa.

-¿El qué?

-Tengo la impresión de que en cuanto lo encuentres a él dejaré de ser importante. ¿Recuerdas la historia de Blancanieves?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Cuando el príncipe llega ella se larga con él y se olvida de sus enanos.

Lo miré con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Siento que en cuanto Edward aparezca, yo seré el enano- se explicó él- Te irás con él y me dejarás por siempre.

Reí ante sus palabras y él me miró ceñudo.

-No es gracioso –murmuró enfurruñado mientras me apartaba de un ligero empujón para ponerse de pie y luego comenzaba a zapatear con las manos en la cintura.

-Sí lo es- repliqué mientras me arrodillaba frente a él de modo que nuestros ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

El me sacó la lengua y me miró con desdén mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de una sustancia acuosa que los hacía verse mucho más brillantes.

Atrapé una de sus lágrimas antes de que le empapara la mejilla y lo atraje hacia mi pecho haciendo caso omiso a su resistencia.

-Es ilógico que pienses eso. Te amo David y nada ni nadie cambiará eso. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Y si Edward aparece? –preguntó desde mi pecho con voz ahogada.

-Ni siquiera sabemos si Edward existe-apunté- Creo que le estás dando más mérito del que merece a las cosas que murmura una vampiresa loca en sus sueños.

David negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar que puede ser sólo un sueño?

-No creo que le digas a todos tus sueños que los quieres, ma… Bella.

Me paralicé en ese instante y lentamente, lo aparté de mi pecho para poder verle la cara.

-¿Cómo ibas a llamarme?

-Bella- respondió automáticamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-David…

-Si, yo soy David y tú eres Bella.

Decidí que lo mejor era no presionarlo más y cambié de tema. Pero no se me pasó por alto que David había estado a punto de llamarme mamá.

-Cierto.- apunté mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa-.

-¿Prometes que si Edward viene por ti como el príncipe no me dejarás?

-El no va a venir por que no existe, David.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Cerré los ojos con cansancio.

-Sólo lo sé y ya.

-Esa no es una razón. ¡No sabes si existe! Podría estar ahí afuera y tú aquí toda sentadota dándole bolas a un montón de vejetes con aires de grandeza que…

Completamente furioso David se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a tomar bocanadas de aire con violencia aún y cuando él no tenía la necesidad física de respirar.

-Cálmate por favor.

-¡No! –gritó exaltado

Lo tomé por los hombros y lo obligué a mirarme mientras unas gruesas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Estaba furioso.

-¿David? –lo llamé mientras ponía nuestros ojos al mismo nivel y le limpiaba las lágrimas con los pulgares- David, cielo. ¡Mírame! Sus ojos pasaron del verde al negro y temí lo peor.

Sentí su mano en mi pecho y luego el golpe que me lanzó hasta el otro lado del cuarto, donde choqué contra el ropero, quebrando ambas puertas.

Solté un grito, más de sorpresa que de dolor pues él nunca había usado sus habilidades en mi contra. Me puse de pie de prisa, algo confusa aún y di un paso en su dirección pero él me lanzó un gruñido de advertencia y me detuve.

Me aterroricé al ver la furia contenida en sus ojos y su hermoso y angelical rostro crispado en una mueca de rabia. Intenté acercarme nuevamente pero él me detuvo con un nuevo bramido que pareció salir de lo más profundo de su pecho mientras nuevas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

¿Cómo acercarme a él sin ser víctima de su enfado?

En eso, recordé las primeras noches juntos, en las que él solía llorar asustado y yo lo calmaba entonando aquella dulce nana que me sabía de memoria. Desde muy lejos, vino a mi mente el sonido de un piano que era tocado con tanta maestría que podría hacer que Beethoven o Chopin se sintiesen celosos.

Comencé a tararear la melodía con aquella perfecta voz que me había ganado con la transformación y el efecto fue instantáneo. Dejó de gruñir pero continuó mirándome amenazante, hasta que después de unos minutos, lo vi bajar la guardia y cerrar los ojos.

Me acerqué a él con pasos lentos y silenciosos y en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me aferré a él con desesperación y pegué su cabeza a mi pecho mientras lo llamaba sin cesar hasta que un hondo suspiro brotó de su garganta y se separó de mí con suavidad.

-Lo siento – susurró con profundo pesar mientras su pequeña mano se acercaba a mi rostro, dejando unos cuantos centímetros entre su piel y la mía. Sin vacilar, moví la cabeza de modo que sus dedos tocasen mi mejilla y cerré los ojos con una sonrisa feliz de haber recuperado a mi angelito.- ¿Te he hecho daño?

-No ha pasado nada- susurré aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Perdóname, por favor.

-No hay nada que perdonar.

-No sé que me ha sucedido. Es solo que estaba tan… tan…

-¿Molesto? –apunté yo abriendo los ojos.

El asintió y miró al suelo, con las mejillas arreboladas.

-¿Qué pasa, David?

-Yo… yo no creo que este sea nuestro lugar.

-¿No? ¡Pero si esto es todo lo que conocemos! Estamos muy bien aquí ¿no?

-Lo sé. –dijo mientras me veía a los ojos- No quiero ser malo. Sé que el _Amo _–dijo la palabra amo con desdén- es bueno con nosotros.

-¿Pero?- le ayudé.

-No es aquí a donde perteneces. Puedo sentirlo.

-No te entiendo.

-Aquí,- su mano se movió de mi mejilla a mi pecho, justo donde estaba mi corazón detenido- aquí está haciendo falta alguien. Es una persona muy importante, lo fue y lo será siempre. No sé como explicarlo. Es como si te faltase un pedazo. ¿No lo sientes?

No fui capaz de negarlo. Pero ¿Quién podría estar haciéndome falta? ¿Mis padres? Apenas si tenía recuerdos borrosos de ellos. Nada lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que añorara su presencia. ¿Quién más? ¿Quién pudo ser tan importante como para que se hubiese llevado una parte de mí con él?

-David- comencé pero el me silenció con un dedo.

-Escucha. No sé si sea Edward o si sea alguien más, pero tarde o temprano, él vendrá por ti y yo no me quedaré aquí como un enano más ¿de acuerdo?

Estaba a punto de replicarle cuando el continuó hablando.

-Hoy tú y yo haremos un trato ¿de acuerdo?

Lo miré sin comprender, con su dedo aún presionando mis labios, pero asentí con la cabeza.

-Yo te prometo que te querré el resto de mi existencia, que estaré a tu lado siempre que tú me quieras a mí, tal y como tú me lo prometiste en aquella ocasión y que me esforzaré por hacerte muy feliz hasta que él vuelva y recuperes ese pedazo de ti – no podía creer que aquella criatura apenas rondase los nueve ¡Era tan maduro!- Pero –la expresión de su rostro se endureció un poco- tú a cambio me tienes que prometer algo también ¿estamos?

Esperé a que él continuase hablando mientras el estudiaba mi rostro con atención.

-De acuerdo –continuó finalmente- lo que tú tienes que prometerme es que en cuanto lo encuentres, te largarás de aquí y serás muy, muy, muy feliz sin importar cuanto cueste eso. Y que si… –dudó- y si cuando lo encuentras te das cuenta de que ya no puedes querernos a los dos, me lo dirás y yo te dejaré, deseándote lo mejor y…

-¡Oh David! –le cubrí la cara de besos, demasiado emocionada por sus palabras como para formular frases coherentes y continué hasta que me calmé lo suficiente como para hablar. ¿Cómo había hecho yo para ganarme el amor de tan adorable ser? Era tan perfecto.

Mi amor por ese niño era tan grande que casi dolía, pero el tenía razón en algo: algo o alguien se había llevado consigo una parte de mí.

Tomé aire y me dispuse a hablar.

-Escucha, te amo, más que a mi vida. Y aún y cuando Edward o quien quiera que sea exista, eso nunca, escúchame bien, nunca va a cambiar. Eres mi sol, mi luna, mis estrellas ¿entiendes? Eres la única lucecita que ilumina este camino sombrío que nos toca recorrer. No te estoy diciendo que haya renunciado a amar a alguien más ¿entendido? –me apresuré a agregar en cuanto vi que él apretaba los labios, comenzando a molestarse- Te prometo que si sea quien sea viene por mi y yo me doy cuenta de que lo amo y que no puedo seguir viviendo si no es a su lado, lucharé muy duro por eso. Pero lo que yo siento, el espacio que tienes aquí –tomé su mano y la coloqué sobre mi pecho- no va a ser de nadie más ¿sí? Es un espacio reservado para David Swan y nada ni nadie va a….

-¿Swan? –preguntó conmocionado.

¡Oh, Oh!

Me di cuenta de que había metido la pata y lancé de inmediato una disculpa.

-¡Perdona! Es solo que yo siento que eres mi niño, mi pequeño ¿lo entiendes? Como si fueses mi bebé o mi hermanito. No era mi intención ofenderte.

El me miró como si hubiese perdido un tornillo.

-¿Ofenderme?- la molestia en su voz era obvia- ¿Ofenderme? –repitió subiendo el tono.

-Yo lo… lo …

-¡¿Crees que estoy triste?!- casi me gritó- ¿Crees que estoy molesto?

-Yo…

-¡Yo siento lo mismo! –chilló mientras se colgaba de mi cuello y me daba un beso cerca de la oreja - ¡Bella! –continuó con su vocecilla aguda y cargada de emoción- yo estaba muriendo cuando te encontré ¿no lo entiendes? Estaba sólo, mi mami ya no estaba aquí y yo… yo ya no importaba. A nadie le interesaba yo y justo cuando pensé que solo había oscuridad, vi a un ángel sin alas, que a pesar de estar helada era la persona más cálida que había conocido. Yo… yo creí que mi mami había vuelto por mi ¿no lo vez? Te quiero, tanto o más de lo que tú me quieres a mí.

No estoy molesto ¡estoy feliz! Nunca seré David Vulturi-dijo torciendo el gesto al recordar el nombre que Aro le había dado pues él carecía de apellido.

Eres mi amiga, mi hermana… eres –las palabras se atoraron en su garganta- eres mi nueva mami. No sé si eso esté bien- continuó con voz apagada- pero tengo la impresión de que a mi otra mami no le habría molestado que fuese un ángel quien … Es decir- se apresuró a continuar- no es como si la estuviese reemplazando ¿o sí? Es igual a lo que te pasa con Edward. Aún y cuando lo quieras mucho yo también puedo tener un lugar ¿no?

No tenía la capacidad de disolver el nudo en mi garganta para responderle, así que me limité a asentir.

-Yo… ¡yo te quiero! Eres mi mundo y … y…

-Lo entiendo.

-Por eso quiero que seas muy feliz. Bella- dijo con seriedad- por mí, por nosotros, tienes que encontrar a Edward ¿de acuerdo? ¡Recuérdalo!

-Yo no sé si pueda… Mis recuerdos como humana son un caos. Perdí mucho con la transformación.

-¿Quién te trajo aquí? –preguntó con calma mientras su mano trazaba círculos en mi espalda- No llegaste aquí tú sola. Estoy seguro de que Heidi te conoció cuando eras humana. ¿Hay alguien más? Tienes que buscarlos a ellos, pero antes, tienes que volverte más fuerte. Necesitas lograr lo mismo que… Aro.

Entendí a lo que se refería, si lograba perfeccionar el don que había tomado de mi Amo, estaría a un solo toque de mis recuerdos humanos.

Heidi me había dicho que ella, junto a Jacques y Kyle me habían traído hasta Italia desde América. Si lograba alcanzar el nivel de Aro, podía entrar en sus mentes y extraer los conocimientos que ellos tuvieran de mi vida como humana.

Los secretos que Heidi no me había revelado, los secretos por los cuales Kyle me evitaba… y los secretos por los cuales no había visto a Jacques desde el día de mi transformación cuando él aún no sabía lo que yo era capaz de hacer.

En definitiva, yo tenía unas cuantas cosas por averiguar.

La primera era el motivo por el cuál había accedido a venir hasta Italia para convertirme en lo que era.

En segundo lugar, estaban todos esos detalles que no conocía de mi vida anterior y que Heidi, Jacques y Kyle se habían puesto de acuerdo para ocultarme.

Y en tercer lugar, tenía que descubrir quien era Edward. Por qué lo llamaba en sueños y por qué sentía que algo revoloteaba en mi interior cada vez que escuchaba o pensaba en su nombre.

Sentí a David tensarse y correr a esconderse detrás de mi justo cuando alguien dio un par de golpes rápidos a la puerta.

-Adelante- murmuré en voz demasiado baja como para que un humano me escuchara, pero por supuesto, él si lo hizo y vi girar la manilla cuando Félix intentó abrir la puerta.

-Has puesto el seguro, Is. Quítalo si no quieres que te destroce la puerta- se rió de su propio chiste y yo miré a David que se mantenía pegado a mi falda con el rostro oculto entre los pliegues de la tela.

Caminé con desánimo hacia la puerta a sabiendas de que en cuanto Félix saliese de mi cuarto David tendría un ataque da pánico.

Quité el seguro y giré el pomo de la puerta, abriéndola lo suficiente para que él y yo pudiésemos hablar sin que David tuviese que verlo, pero claro, eso no era suficiente y en cuanto aquel enorme vampiro dejara nuestra habitación, mi pequeño colapsaría.

-¡Agh! Tan endiabladamente bella como siempre, Is. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que le demos un buen uso a esa enorme cama que te han dado los Maestros? Mira que yo sé un par de truquitos que estoy seguro te dejarán deseando más de mí.

-No gracias, Félix- respondí con todo el aplomo que pude, harta de sus propuestas indecentes.

-¿Segura? Tengo un amiguito que se muere por conocerte- y vi como su capa se ondulaba al mover su mano hacia abajo- Estoy seguro de que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sentí la mano de David hundirse en una de mis piernas y me alarmé al ver que estaba tan aterrado que ni siquiera era capaz de gritar.

-Por enésima vez, Félix. No-estoy-dispuesta-a-hacer-_eso_-contigo. Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres? O ¿sólo has venido para intentar revolcarte conmigo? Tengo noticias: eso no va a pasar.

Félix sonrió confiado.

-Ya veremos Is, ya veremos. Estoy seguro de que cuando sientas que mueres de…- miró a David de reojo y censuró lo que iba a decir- Como sea, a pesar de que confiaba en que pudiésemos tener unos minutos a solas en esa fantástica cama- me miró lascivo- ha sido el Amo Cayo quien te ha llamado.

Me tensé al escuchar eso. ¿Cayo?

-¿Y?

-Y quiere que vayas a la sala.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace cinco minutos.

¡Agh!

-¡Eres insoportable! ¡Quítate! –bramé mientras le daba un empujón para luego tomar a David en mis brazos para salir despavorida hacia el salón.

¿Para qué diablos podía quererme Cayo?

* * *

Bueno! Duré mucho en subirlo pero no fue mi culpa! Es que el FF no servía!

Espero que les guste!

Muchos besos y grax x leer!


	30. Supe que te amaba

Ok, se que viendo de quien es el capi les dará pereza leer esto... pero xfa háganlo! Antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, quiero que sepan que **el SABADO CUMPLO 18!!!**

**WIII!!! Únanse a mi celebración!!!!**

Ya más relacionado con el fic, cambié la clasificacion x las cosas que se dejan entrever en este capi. Espero haber trabajado bn a ambos personajes, pues al parecer todo el mundo los ama, no puse lemmon... No salen palabras morbosas ni naa x el estilo pero no c q tan explícita o implícita haya podido ser... Uds me diran con sus lindos reviews...

Por otro lado, déjenme decirles que me hace muy feliz ver que David es un personaje de su agrado. Yo tengo mi propio David, se llama Johan y el caracter de este personaje está basado en él.

Tambiém quería pedirles q se pasen x el perfil de Natsu7 para que vean la pag d fics que abrió. Se llama los Exitosos Fics y sus autores y yo he tenido el honor de ser incluida x allá. Como dato curioso les cuento que solo incluye fics terminados... asi que seamos solidarios y apoyemos esa iniciativa!!!

Por cierto, no se me habia ocurrido poner mi mail aquí, asi q se los dejo para los que quieran agregarme, ya saben solo quiten los espacios : marce _ 02hc arroba hotmail. com

Besotes y sin más, el capi:

* * *

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Supe que te amaba**

**Alice POV**

Recosté la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Jasper sintiéndome dichosa pero no completa. Después de casi tres semanas de estar juntos, habíamos pasado de estar tomados de la mano a formar un solo ser. Pero aun habi algo que opacaba ligeramente mi burbuja de felicidad.

Es decir, yo lo amaba y el me correspondía. Me lo había demostrado por horas ¿o no? Yo debía ser la persona… mujer… vampiro… cosa más afortunada del mundo ¿cierto? Pero las visiones de la vida de Bella y Edward seguían llegando a mi cabeza y aunque yo no estuviese mirando, no por ello dejaba de ver.

Moví levemente la cabeza para verle su rostro y sonreí al ver sus ojos cerrados, como si durmiese y una espléndida sonrisa adornando su rostro , la copia al carbón de la mía.

Aún me sorprendía la forma en la que nuestros cuerpos habían calzado perfectamente, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, hechas para ajustarse la una a la otra. No importaba que el fuera grande y yo diminuta, por que estábamos hechos a la medida. Éramos parte de un todo y eso era genial.

Recordé todo lo que habíamos hecho anoche, sus manos recorriéndome, sus labios quemándome como si estuviesen en llamas y su olor impregnándose en mi piel. No había quedado un centímetro de mi que él no explorara. Había marcado todos y cada uno de los recovecos de mi ser como suyos y yo me sentía feliz por ello, porque después de lo que parecía una vida entera, había logrado encontrar a mi soldado, mi amor, mi J.

Yo era suya ahora y él era mío. Poco me importaba que muchos catalogasen de inmoral lo que habíamos hecho. Para mi, no tenía ni la más mínima importancia haber sido suya antes de casarnos. Los tiempos cambian ¿no? De cualquier manera, no era como si después de hacer _eso_ el fuese a marcharse para siempre y olvidarse de mi.

Probablemente, Jasper Whitlock (¡se sentía bien decir su nombre!) y yo, estábamos más comprometidos el uno con el otro de lo que cualquier matrimonio pudiese estar. El sentido de pertenencia, la certeza de que nunca habría nadie más, era suficiente para que yo supiera (sin necesidad de ver el futuro) de que a nosotros nos esperaba un felices por siempre.

No habría lugar en mi corazón para nadie más y él me había probado anoche que a él le pasaba lo mismo. ¡Vamos! Si el no siendo psíquico había estado buscándome ¿por qué habría de desconfiar de él?

Me acurruqué más en su cincelado pecho y sonreí con fuerza. Habíamos sido uno ¿qué mayor prueba de amor que esa? Anoche había sido con mucho el mejor momento de mi vida.

En realidad, más que eso. Había sido perfecto pero no por ello me sentía completamente satisfecha. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, la eternidad no bastaría para saciarme de él. ¿Cómo conformarse después de haber tocado el cielo con las manos? Todo eso tener una vida maldita por esto de ser vampiro eran puras habladurías. Es decir, si el cielo estaba vetado ¿cómo había llegado yo al paraíso?

Sentí a Jasper estremecerse y alcé los ojos para verle el rostro pero sus párpados seguían apretados.

-No te hagas el dormido, Sr. Vampiro. Sé bien que tú no puedes dormir.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y abrió los ojos, de aquel rojo encendido que si bien es cierto no me gustaba del todo, yo amaba profundamente.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el sin que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro- Es solo que las olas de lujuria que produces me están volviendo loco- dicho esto se inclinó hacia mí y me besó en la coronilla – Eres insaciable ¿sabes? Después de todo lo que hicimos anoche, me parece increíble que quieras más. ¿No te has aburrido de mí?

-¿Te aburriste tu?- dije fingiendo hacer una mueca de tristeza, pues yo ya sabía su respuesta.

-Nunca. Ha sido- buscó la palabra adecuada- lo ha sido todo. No puedo creer que haya vivido tanto tiempo sin esto- me besó en la frente.

-¿Entonces por qué habría de aburrirme yo? –inquirí mientras alzaba una ceja.

El se rió, haciendo que su pecho se agitara un poco.

-Soy mucho menos interesante que tú, Alice. –me estremecí al escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus labios.

-Pues tú anoche estuviste muy interesante, Sr. Whitlock- discrepé mientras me incorporaba sobre un codo y le besaba la nariz.

-Por cierto que hace mucho que no estaba en una de estas- comenzó a botar sobre la cama haciendo que yo me tambaleara ligeramente- Ya que nunca iba a volver a dormir pensé que no volvería a usar una. –arrugó ligeramente la nariz y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Si tanto te disgusta, podemos hacerlo sin la cama. Siempre y cuando continuemos con el "entretenimiento" –le cerré un ojo- a mi me da igual que usemos la mesilla del café. Después de todo, tampoco beberemos café de nuevo ¿cierto?

El volvió a reir y me pasó una mano por la cabeza alborotando aún más mi cabellera que ya debía ser un completo desastre.

El negó con la cabeza.

-Después de lo de anoche-sonrió-comienzo a ver todos los usos que puede tener una cama. Es una lástima que no los haya encontrado antes. Comienzo a pensar que desperdicié la mía- le di un suave golpe en el hombro, sabiendo que bromeaba- Aunque claro, sin ti la cama no habría sido nada interesante. Lo único que me reconforta -susurró en mi oído, golpeándome con su esencia fresca- es que tal vez, cuando podía dormir, soñaba contigo.

-No me conocías- apunté.

-Eso no me detuvo para intentar encontrarte. Aún y cuando no sabía que eras tu, aún y cuando no tenía idea de que existías, mi vida entera ha sido el camino para encontrarte, y eso ha hecho que todo valga la pena.

-¿Esa es tu manera de decirme que me quieres?- pregunté mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su pecho y lo miraba con atención- ¿soy importante para ti?

Lo sentí tensarse bajo de mí y me pregunté si tal vez, yo estaba yendo demasiado rápido. No obstante, el sonrió y acarició mi espalda desnuda con los dedos.

-¿Acaso no me escuchas, Alice? Te acabo de decir que te he buscado toda la vida y tu me preguntas que si te quiero- rodó los ojos- La respuesta es no. Yo no te quiero..

Lo miré petrificada por un segundo antes de que él me diese un beso en los labios, para luego separarse unos centímetros para decir:

-Yo no te quiero. Te amo. No eres algo importante para mi, lo eres todo. ¿Entiendes?

Exhalé un suspiro y froté la mejilla sobre su pecho.

-No solo lo entiendo. Puedo sentirlo.

Y así era. Yo no era la única dotada en esta relación y la sensación de estar enamorada, de sentirme querida, pero ante todo, de ser inmensamente feliz era abrumadora.

-Eso nos debería llevar a ti.

Pegada a él, sonreí.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Lo sabes, mi pequeña adivina- sentí sus brazos apretarse en torno a mi.

- Quiero que me preguntes lo que quieres saber - apunté mientras trazaba círculos sobre su marmóreo pecho.

-Alice.

-Hum…

-Dimelo.

-¿Qué cosa?- abrí los ojos, fingiendo desconcierto, pero claro, él podía sentir lo mismo que yo y no podía engañarlo.

-¡Vamos! Yo ya te lo he dicho- me regañó el- no seas cruel.

-Lo sabes.- respondí- No solo eso, también puedes sentirlo.

El me miró. Repentinamente serio y yo alcé los ojos para ver su cara.

-¿Quieres tiempo para pensarlo?

-No necesito pensarlo- apunté mientras cerraba los ojos- Antes de conocerte, yo ya sabía que te amaba.

**Jasper POV**

Ya no me importaba nada más que ella. Había decidido seguirla a donde fuera porque se había convertido en el centro de mi mundo. Ella era mi sol y yo el planeta que orbitaba a su alrededor, feliz de sentir el calor que me regalaba mi hada personal.

Aún no alcanzaba a asimilar el hecho de que después de vagar durante tanto tiempo, cumpliendo órdenes sin cuestionarlas, matando por que me lo ordenaban o simplemente… viviendo por que no tenía otra opción; aquella criatura hubiese llegado para iluminar mi vida.

Los sentimientos que irradiaba ella no se parecían a nada que yo hubiese experimentado con anterioridad, cosa lógica… pues ella era completamente especial. Nada ni nadie se le podría comparar.

Brillaba como una estrella y su luz y calor había llegado hasta mi para sanar mi cuerpo, mente y corazón.

No volvería a vagar sin sentido porque finalmente había encontrado lo que buscaba. A ella. Siempre había sido ella. Mi vida giraba en torno a Alice y eso me hacía sentirme el hombre más completo y dichoso del planeta, del universo… de cualquier parte.

Nada se podía comparar a tener a aquella hada de facciones finas y cabello rebelde en mis brazos. Su olor, su textura… su sabor; todo en ella me llamaba poderosamente y si bien era cierto, anoche había estado algo indeciso al principio…

No, no era que dudara sobre lo que sentía por ella. Es decir ¿Quién podría no amarla? El problema era que ella se veía tan diminuta… tan frágil… tan rompible.

Nunca había estado con ninguna mujer ni como humano ni como vampiro. De hecho, la única que había despertado algo en mi, había sido María, pero lo que sentía por ella se parecía más a la veneración que al amor. Y había sido ella quien me había dado mi primer beso (que yo recordara) pero no se comparaba en nada a lo que Alice me hacía sentir.

Creí que podía conformarme con el simple hecho de poder besarla, pero después de que nos encerramos en aquel cuarto de motel, salieron a relucir instintos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Mi sed por Alice era más fuerte que la sed de sangre y por más que la besaba no era capaz de sentirme satisfecho. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra, cada gemido se incrustaba en lo más profundo de mi corazón, amenazándome con romperme en cualquier momento.

La amaba, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y quería hacerla mía. Que el mundo supiese que ella me pertenecía de la misma manera que yo a ella. Pero ¿cómo profanar a aquella criatura que más parecía haber salido de un cuento de hadas que del mundo real? Ella merecía que se erigiera un tributo en su nombre, no que un soldado desorientado como yo se atreviese a mancillarla… ¿no?

Pero claro, ella tenía otros planes y los besos y los mimos tampoco parecían ser suficientes para ella.

De cualquier manera, yo tenía miedo. Ya había matado a muchos de mi especie y sabía lo efímera que podía ser la vida incluso para un vampiro. ¿Qué haría yo si algo malo le pasaba a Alice? ¿Qué hacer si aquella hada moría por mi culpa?

Ella no dudó nunca. Lo supe por el flujo de sus emociones. Pasaron de la euforia a la ternura, de la ternura al cariño, del cariño al deseo… y de ahí saltaron hasta llegar a la lujuria.

En cuanto ella tomó el mando, ya no existió vuelta de hoja. Me limité a seguirla, haciendo gala de un comportamiento que nunca había tenido hasta ahora. Le cedí las riendas e hice todo cuanto ella me pidió sin que me importara lo que los demás pudiesen pensar de ello. Por que el mundo ya no existía, solo estábamos ella y yo, demostrándonos cuanto nos amábamos mediante nuestros cuerpos.

En el momento en que nuestras anatomías calzaron, como las dos partes de un todo, sentí que todo lo que había hecho en mi desastroso pasado había quedado perdonado, pues ante mi se abrieron las puertas del paraíso y yo pasé por ellas en medio de un grito eufórico seguido de cerca por Alice.

Eso fue todo. Había encontrado mi razón para seguir existiendo y a partir de ahora, viviría por y para ella. Haría lo que ella quisiera.

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces fui capaz de entrar en el cielo o de que tan destrozada quedó aquella habitación, nada de eso era importante. Lo que importaba era aquella criatura que se apretujaba contra mi pecho en ese momento.

Sentí sus brazos estrecharse en torno a mi cintura y sus emociones cambiando a una velocidad de vértigo, pasando por la preocupación, el dolor, la ansiedad, la alegría, el amor, el deseo y la lujuria. ¡Vaya! ¿Otra vez? Fui incapaz de reprimir una risa que hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciese y ella alzó lo ojos para verme.

Apreté los párpados como si durmiese, pero claro, ella sabía lo que yo era.

-No te hagas el dormido, Sr. Vampiro. Sé bien que tú no puedes dormir.

La sonrisa que se dibujo en mi rostro fue automática, genuina. Abrí los ojos para contemplar a mi milagro y me sentí feliz al percibir todos los sentimientos que ella me estaba dedicando.

¡Me amaba! Por Dios. Un hada se había enamorado de mi. ¿Podía ser mejor la vida?

-Lo siento- me disculpé sin que los músculos de mis mejillas se relajaran, manteniendo aquella sonrisa que ella había esculpido en mi rostro- Es solo que las olas de lujuria que produces me están volviendo loco- me incliné y la besé en la cabeza- Eres insaciable ¿sabes? Después de todo lo que hicimos anoche, me parece increíble que quieras más. ¿No te has aburrido de mí?

-¿Te aburriste tu?- preguntó con falsa tristeza, pues podía sentir la diversión y la lujuria mezcladas en el ambiente.

¡Como si pudiera!

-Nunca- sentencié- Ha sido- intenté encontrar algún vocablo que fuese capaz de describirlo, pero no lo había - lo ha sido todo. No puedo creer que haya vivido tanto tiempo sin esto.

¿Qué rayos había estado haciendo en todo este tiempo?

-¿Entonces por qué habría de aburrirme yo? – preguntó mientras su ceja derecha se arqueaba

No pude evitar reír al ver su rostro. Era… yo era tan feliz.

-Soy mucho menos interesante que tú, Alice. – pronuncié su nombre en voz alta disfrutando cada letra, cada sonido. El sabor que dejaba en mi paladar.

-Pues tú anoche estuviste muy interesante, Sr. Whitlock –respondió ella mientras se enderezaba para besar la punta de mi nariz.

-Por cierto que hace mucho que no estaba en una de estas- me impulsé hacia abajo en la cama, como cuando era niño haciendo que su rostro se pegase a mi pecho -Ya que nunca iba a volver a dormir pensé que no volvería a usar una- torcí el gesto. A mi me gustaba dormir.

-Si tanto te disgusta, podemos hacerlo sin la cama. Siempre y cuando continuemos con el "entretenimiento" –ella me guiñó un ojo, completamente insinuante y arrebatadora- a mi me da igual que usemos la mesilla del café. Después de todo, tampoco beberemos café de nuevo ¿cierto?

Inteligente, hermosa, graciosa y mía ¿qué más se le podía pedir a la vida? Pasé la mano por sus cabellos oscuros, maravillado por su suavidad y negué con la cabeza.

¡La cama no se iba!

-Después de lo de anoche-sonreí-comienzo a ver todos los usos que puede tener una cama. Es una lástima que no los haya encontrado antes. Comienzo a pensar que desperdicié la mía- ella me dio un suave golpe y yo reí- Aunque claro, sin ti la cama no habría sido nada interesante- rectifiqué- Lo único que me reconforta –susurré en su oido - es que tal vez, cuando podía dormir, soñaba contigo.

-No me conocías- apuntó ella.

¿Y eso qué?

-Eso no me detuvo para intentar encontrarte. Aún y cuando no sabía que eras tú, aún y cuando no tenía idea de que existías, mi vida entera ha sido el camino para encontrarte, y eso ha hecho que todo valga la pena.

-¿Esa es tu manera de decirme que me quieres?- preguntó apoyando el mentón en mi pecho para verme a los ojos- ¿soy importante para ti?

¿Quererla? ¿Yo? ¡Ella era mi todo! ¿Necesitaba que se lo dijera? Bien, los dos podíamos jugar a eso. Le sonreí y automáticamente ella copió mi gesto.

-¿Acaso no me escuchas, Alice? Te acabo de decir que te he buscado toda la vida y tu me preguntas que si te quiero- puse los ojos en blanco - La respuesta es no. Yo no te quiero.

Claro que no ¿cómo podía pensar ella eso?

Ella me miró espantada unos segundos, pues al parecer, no había logrado "ver" lo que había estado a punto de decirle. Rompí su mutismo con un beso en sus prefectos labios y me separé de ella lo suficiente para poder hablar, sin que nuestros alientos dejasen de mezclarse.

-Yo no te quiero. Te amo. No eres algo importante para mi, lo eres todo. ¿Entiendes?

Ella suspiró, dejándome sentir su alivio y se frotó contra mi pecho como lo habría hecho un gato.

-No solo lo entiendo. Puedo sentirlo.

Entendí a lo que se refería pues yo no solo era capaz de percibir los sentimientos de quienes me rodeaban sino que podía controlar las que había en el ambiente

-Eso nos debería llevar a ti. –apunté yo.

Sin separarse de mi, ella sonrió mostrándome sus blancos dientes.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Lo sabes, mi pequeña adivina- murmuré mientras la pegaba más a mi cuerpo.

-Quiero que me preguntes lo que quieres saber- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a dibujar círculos imaginarios sobre la piel desnuda de mi pecho.

-Alice.

-Hum…

-Dimelo.

-¿Qué cosa?- abrió mucho aquellos ojos de un color que para mi era extraño, más cercano al naranja que al rojo, pero a mi no me engañaba.

-¡Vamos! Yo ya te lo he dicho.

-Lo sabes.- se defendió ella - No solo eso, también puedes sentirlo.

La miré con seriedad..

-¿Quieres tiempo para pensarlo? –tal vez yo iba demasiado rápido para ella… tal vez había malinterpretado sus sentimientos.

-No necesito pensarlo- apuntó mientras cerraba los ojos- Antes de conocerte, yo ya sabía que te amaba.


	31. Rosalie

Hola a todas y todos!

Millones de gracias x todos los reviews que recibí x el capi anterior, pero ante todo, mil gracias a quienes me regalaron una felicitación x mi cumpleños.

Ayer recibí un review de lo más interesante de parte de Nany_18, la cual tambien celebraba su 18vo cumpleaños el dia de ayer, asi q este capi va especialmente dedicadoa ella, como regalo atrasado, y por supuesto que también va para todos uds, que hacen que esto de escribir valga tanto la pena.

En el proximo fic se llama el encargo, aun no termino de escribirlo, pero estoy considerando la posibilidad de abrir x primera vez un POV d David. ¿Qué opinan?

Recuerden q lo que ustedes piensan es importante para mi, así q x favor, dejen review....

¿Si?

Mil besos y Cullens para todos!

* * *

**Rosalie**

**Edward POV**

A pesar de que había logrado escapármele a Esme, mi visita a Carlisle no había dado los frutos que yo esperaba… porque yo no había logrado llegar a mi destino.

Escuché un nuevo quejido proveniente de la habitación de huéspedes y la pregunta que llevaba dos días dándome vueltas en la cabeza, regresó a mí: ¿qué clase de huéspedes esperaba tener una familia de vampiros?

A diferencia de Carlisle y Esme, yo no sólo tenía que escuchar los gritos de dolor que ella profería sino que también tenía que apañármelas para ignorar sus pensamientos que prácticamente me exigían que la matase.

Yo habría accedido gustoso, tratándose de ella, pero Carlisle me lo había prohibido expresamente. Por eso, ahora me hallaba sentado en el banquillo del piano, con los dedos sobre las teclas, saltando de una nota a otra sin armonizar realmente, porque lo que yo necesitaba era ruido para callar aquella odiosa voz que se metía en mi cabeza amenazando con robarme la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Tal vez si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otra persona, hombre o mujer, me habría sentido menos molesto…. pero es que ¡ella era insoportable!

Era… era terca, odiosa, vanidosa, altiva, grosera, orgullosa… Era… ¡Era anti Bella!

Y ahí iba yo con Bella de nuevo.

-Grábatelo de una vez, Edward, ella no te quiere. ¿Cuántas veces tiene que decírtelo?

-A la tercera va la vencida. –respondió mi mente.

-Si claro, ¿Cuántas formas conocerá Bella para romperte el corazón? Eres masoquista.

Cierto.

-Deberías buscar a otra.

Nunca.

Entrelacé mis dedos y apoyé mi frente en mis manos mientras escuchaba su voz dentro de mi cabeza con la misma claridad que habría tenido de haber estado ella susurrando a mi oído.

Me pregunté si un vampiro podía sentir nauseas, pues estaba seguro de que ella me las causaba. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan altruista o tan vanidoso.

Poco me importaba que todo el mundo la considerase la belleza personificada, la mujer más hermosa de Rochester o de América. Para mí, ella era una patada en el hígado, una molestia, un estorbo…

Es decir… desde pequeño me habían educado para respetar a la mujer, mi madre se había encargado de convertirme en un caballero y yo había jurado desde que era un niño nunca ponerle un dedo encima a una… pero claro, ella había venido para desbaratar mi autocontrol y lo único que deseaba era mandarla a ella y a su rubia cabellera en viaje a China con un boleto sólo de ida.

-Cálmate, Edward- me suplicó Esme con voz trémula mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro.

-Carlisle está mal de la cabeza- gruñí.

-No seas así. Debes entenderlo, lo que le ha pasado a ella ha sido horrible. – Esme se estremeció involuntariamente y yo puse mi mano sobre la suya.

-Sí, ha debido ser espantoso, pero no puedo creer que Carlisle la haya… es decir, es muy conocida aquí ¿no? Y ese tipo moverá cielo y tierra tratando de encontrarla para mantener su farsa de prometido consternado.

Esme se mordió el labio y me miró con preocupación cuando los pasos de Carlisle en las escaleras llegaron a nuestros oídos. Un gruñido salió de mi garganta. Me levanté de un salto.

-¿A dónde vas?-inquirió Esme preocupada.

-A cazar. Ya tengo suficiente de todo esto como para que vengan a recriminarme mi falta de comprensión.

-Siéntate, Edward. Tenemos que hablar –dijo Carlisle en un susurro.

-¿De qué? ya tomaste tú solito la decisión ¿no? –respondí lacónico.

-Hay mucho de que hablar –respondió mi padre con calma mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones color marfil y palmoteaba el lugar a su lado para que Esme lo acompañara.

Me senté de lado en el taburete del piano, de modo que les diese la cara a Esme y a Carlisle antes de que él comenzara a hablar.

-Antes de que digas nada, Edward, te diré que no la habría transformado de no haber sido una necesidad extrema, intenté salvarla por todos los métodos humanos pero nada dio resultado. Simplemente no podía dejarla morir ahí, habría sido un desperdicio horrible.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Entiendo eso de que como médico estás obligado a bla-bla-bla… pero ¡Vamos Carlisle! ¿Esa chica? Tiene que ser una broma. ¿Qué acaso no pensaste en…? ¡No! Olvídalo. Aquí el lector de mentes soy yo.

Carlisle no podía tener ni la más remota idea de la aversión que yo sentía por ella y siendo justos, ella no podía haber sabido ni remotamente que se estaba metiendo en mi camino en ese momento...

Había tropezado con ella en medio de la calle y su porte altivo y su amor por sí misma, el cual se salía de cualquier estándar me había dejado impactado. ¿Qué se creía que era?

Me había mirado con los ojos levemente entornados con una mezcla de sorpresa y envidia, para luego ocultarlo bajo una cuidadosa máscara la cual sólo dejaba al descubierto que no le importaba nada ni nadie y yo no sería la excepción.

¡Como si me importara! En ese momento, lo único que me importaba era llegar a donde Carlisle para averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando con la mujer a la que amaba y amaría sin importar cuantas veces me rechazara.

Pero claro, no había contado con la obstinación de aquella rubia pretenciosa y ahora tenía que cargar con las consecuencias.

A pesar de que había estado corriendo rápido, había sido capaz de frenarme sin dejar a la rubia hecha pedacitos en el suelo a causa del impacto. Su esencia no me había tentado primero porque una persona así de arisca no me resultaba nada apetecible y luego porque mi mente estaba en otra parte en ese momento, demasiado ocupada como para pensar en ella como comida.

Me frené en seco y me envaré, hice una reverencia poco pronunciada y expresé, en voz baja y a mí parecer, bastante respetuosa, dadas las circunstancias, que se hiciera a un lado, pues yo necesitaba pasar.

Pero claro, eso no fue suficiente para su Majestad la Reina de Rochester y clavó ambos pies en el suelo para luego cruzarse de brazos.

-Muévete tú,- ordenó desafiante- yo también necesito pasar.

¿Qué?

La parte más racional de mi ser optaba por complacer a la chica y hacerme a un lado, pues el camino era demasiado estrecho como para que ambos pudiésemos pasar por él al mismo tiempo, pero me negaba rotundamente a complacer a una persona tan…

A decir verdad, no la conocía, nunca le había hablado y esta era la primera vez que la veía; pero me molestaba profundamente sus pensamientos. Al parecer, mi falta de atención ante su belleza y mi negativa a hacerme a un lado, la habían dejado perpleja al principio y luego la habían hecho enojar.

El punto fue que discutimos cerca de diez minutos antes de que yo (muy a mi pesar) decidiera ceder y hacerme a un lado para que ella pasara.

En consecuencia, no había logrado alcanzar a Carlisle antes de que llegara al hospital y había tenido que regresar a casa antes de darle respuestas a toda la temática Bella-Italia.

Me había consolado a mí mismo diciéndome que Carlisle volvería a casa más tarde y podría darle respuesta a todas mis preguntas… con lo que no había contado era con que regresaría a casa con una rubia en condiciones deplorables, bañada en su propia sangre y en su lecho de muerte.

La rubia a la que yo detestaba en estos momentos.

En cuanto escuché lo que Carlisle planeaba hacer con ella, no pude evitar pensar que si todos nosotros estábamos malditos, a ella le estaría bien empleado, se lo merecía.

Lo que no me esperaba era que mi padre adoptivo tuviese el deseo de que ella pasase a formar parte de su familia. ¡Mi familia!.

Y es que Rosalie Hale se había convertido en mi demonio personal.

**Rosalie POV**

¿Quién soy? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Por qué hay tanto dolor? ¿Es así la muerte? Nada de descanso eterno, esto era una tortura y parecía nunca llegar a su fin.

¿Acaso me había portado tan mal que había sido enviada al infierno? Sí, esto tenía que ser el infierno porque ardía en llamas.

Dolor, dolor y nada más que dolor.

Me obligué a mí misma a recordar quien era y mi nombre regresó a mí desde la más profunda oscuridad.

Yo era Rosalie Hale. Al menos lo había sido hasta ayer. No estaba segura de quien era ahora y tenía la impresión de que tampoco quería saberlo. Sólo sabía que había esperado la muerte en medio de una noche especialmente fría. Ultrajada, mancillada… A decir verdad, había imaginado que la muerte me llegaría hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, cuando peinara canas y cuidase nietos. Pero al parecer, la parca me había tenido en la mira y ya casi había llegado mi hora.

Intenté recordar como había sido mi vida hasta ese momento. Llena de mimos y de belleza. ¡Belleza! Claro. Ese era el principio y el final de mis atribulaciones. Me pregunté si habría tenido un final distinto de haber sido… bueno, no fea, pero sí al menos normal. Pero no me engañé, a mí me encantaba ser Rosalie Hale y que los hombres me miraran por donde fuera desde que cumplí los doce.

Estaba por encima de mis hermanos en las prioridades de mi madre y a mi padre le encantaba comprarme vestidos. ¿Había algo malo en todo eso? Me pregunté si todo este dolor se debía a mi vanidad, pero no, esto era demasiado. ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Qué había pasado en mi vida para que el mundo ideal en el que había estado viviendo en los últimos meses se desmoronase así?

Es decir, yo era hermosa, joven, tenía un buen lugar en la sociedad y un apellido decente y más importante aún, había estado a punto de casarme…

Al recordar ese último dato, la última pieza encajó en mi cabeza y recordé el momento en que aquel a quien en algún momento había llamado mi príncipe azul, aquel que se iba a encargar de convertirme en princesa, me había arrastrado a este infierno.

Odié a Royce King II con cada fibra de mi ser y a mi memoria volvieron todos y cada uno de los momentos claves de nuestra relación que había terminado en una sentencia de muerte… para ambos.

Nuestro noviazgo había sido muy corto, unos cuantos meses. El había quedado asombrado por mi belleza, yo por su fortuna y por la vida que podía darme. Sabía que viviendo al lado del futuro heredero de uno de los más grandes bancos del continente nunca afrontaría necesidades de ningún tipo. Para mí, la época de austeridad causada por la guerra no era más que un molesto rumor.

Nadie que viera mi casa o la de Royce pensaría que Estados Unidos acababa de salir del conflicto armado más grande de la historia. La Gran Guerra había llegado a su fin unos meses atrás y el país disfrutaba del sabor de la victoria mientras que para mí, todo seguía exactamente igual que cuando tenía diez. La guerra no me había tocado.

El mundo, mi mundo siempre fue color de rosa hasta aquella noche en la que los acontecimientos me dejaron en éste estado, donde sentía demasiado dolor como para estar muerta, pero tampoco tenía la certeza de estar viva.

En los pocos momentos que el dolor era soportable y yo era capaz de dejar de gritar, escuchaba un voz gentil pidiéndome disculpas y prometiéndome que todo se acabaría pronto, pero lo único que yo quería era que me matasen en ese mismo momento. Pedí una y mil veces que alguien se apiadase de mí y terminara de una vez con aquel dolor quemante que no me permitía tener paz, pero nadie escuchó mis ruegos.

De vez en cuando, era capaz de prestar la suficiente atención al hombre que me hablaba como para comprender lo que me estaba diciendo, pero eso no servía de mucho porque lo que él decía rayaba en la locura.

Me habló de seres mitológicos, de bebedores de sangre, vida eterna y transformación. Me explicó el proceso por el cual estaba pasando y lo que pasaría conmigo después.

Aprovechaba los momentos en que yo dejaba de gritar para expresarme lo abatido que se sentía por el dolor que me había causado y me aseguró que había sido la única opción pues ni siquiera sus bastos conocimientos como médico habían podido arreglar todos los daños que Royce y sus amigos le habían causado a mi cuerpo en aquella desolada carretera.

Escuché como los sonidos a mi alrededor comenzaban a volverse mucho más claros, como si yo estuviese saliendo de un profundo túnel. Pero seguía sin distinguir el lugar en el que me encontraba.

Pude oír los golpes fuera de ritmo de un piano bajo nosotros y los constantes gruñidos de alguien.

El sujeto a mi lado se excusó y logré distinguir su voz como la del Dr. Cullen, el médico que había atendido a mi madre la última vez que tuvo un ataque de nervios.

Rozó mi mano con la suya y sentí su tacto sobre mi frente antes de que él se excusara. Luego escuché la puerta abrirse para luego cerrarse y sus pasos al otro lado.

Escuché el tap-tap de sus zapatos sobre las tablas de madera de las escaleras y luego su voz, clara y educada.

Siéntate Edgard, tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué? Ya tomaste tú solito la decisión ¿no? –respondió cortante y mi oído reconoció su voz pero no fue capaz de emparejarla con un rostro.

-Hay mucho de que hablar –respondió el Dr. Cullen calmado y hubo un breve silencio antes de que cualquiera de ellos volviese a hablar. Finalmente, el doctor rompió el silencio - Antes de que digas nada, Edward, te diré que no la habría transformado de no haber sido una necesidad extrema. Intenté salvarla por todos los métodos humanos pero nada dio resultado. Simplemente no podía dejarla morir ahí, habría sido un desperdicio horrible.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Entiendo eso de que como médico estás obligado a bla-bla-bla… pero ¡Vamos Carlisle! ¿Esa chica? Tiene que ser una broma. ¿Qué acaso no pensaste en…? ¡No! Olvídalo. Aquí el lector de mentes soy yo.

¿Eh? ¿Qué se creía ese cretino para usar ese tono cuando hablaba de mí? ¿Acaso no sabía quién era yo?

-Edward- intentó razonar Carlisle- le he dado la oportunidad de vivir. Tiene toda la vida por delante.

-Ya no- ¿me había imaginado el rictus amargo en su voz?- ella está muerta, Carlisle. Habría sido mejor que la dejases morir. Ha estado rogando que la maten desde que comenzaste el proceso.

-Es parte de esto, Edward. Todos deseamos la muerte durante la transformación y créeme que soy el primero en la lista de quienes no se conforman con lo que somos, pero ella no podía acabar así.

-¡Bah! ¿Todo esto es porque es bonita? Si la conocieras, Carlisle, te aseguro que no habrías siquiera considerado la idea de amarrarla a ti por el resto de la eternidad.

-¿Quién quiere atarla? Rosalie es tan libre como lo eres tú de partir si eso es lo que desea.

-No finjas que no esperas que se quede.

-No es mala idea que tengas algo de compañía, Edward.

El tono de voz de Edward se elevó un par de octavas sin perder la armonía

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué has comenzado a pensar en tratados médicos? ¡¿Estás bloqueándome?!

No entendía ni la mitad de la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo escaleras abajo, pero tenía muy en claro que no era del agrado de Edward.

Me di cuenta en ese momento que el dolor había comenzado a amainar. Ya podía sentir los dedos de los pies y de las manos.

Si esto por lo que estaba pasando era una transformación, el repentino cambio en el nivel de dolor debía estar indicando que todo estaba a punto de…

-¡Aaaaaah! –un dolor punzante y ardiente se instaló en mi pecho. Mil veces peor de lo que alguna vez había podido sentir.

¡Mátenme! Por favor que alguien… me mate. Los pensamientos daban vueltas y vueltas en mi mente mientras el ardor en mi pecho se hacía más intenso.

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces grité de dolor o supliqué a voz en cuello para que alguien se compadeciese de mí y me clavase una daga en el corazón pues nada podía ser peor que lo que yo estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Pero finalmente, el dolor cesó. Y volví al mundo con un sólo objetivo …

Venganza.


	32. La misión

**La misión**

**Bella POV**

Aro ya me había advertido sobre que esto podría llegar a pasar pero nada me habría preparado para las miradas calculadoras que me dedicaba Cayo en ese momento.

Me encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación mientras él giraba a mi alrededor, evaluándome, midiendo mi potencial… y es que si bien era cierto, los tres líderes Vulturi eran amedrentadores a su manera, Cayo era para mí, el más temible de todos.

Tal vez se debía a la mueca que había en su rostro, o a sus ojos burdeos, más oscuros que los de cualquiera de la Guardia aún y cuando se alimentaba constantemente. Su cabello el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros era del mismo color que su piel y si bien era cierto tenia las mismas facciones perfectas de los vampiros, aquella piel áspera y rugosa no era precisamente hermosa.

-No se separa de ti. ¿Eh? –murmuró mientras señalaba a David con la cabeza, el cual se mantenía fuertemente asido a mi falda.

-Ciertas personas lo asustan, Señor- respondí controlando mi voz- No es de extrañarse si se tiene en cuenta la forma en la que llegó aquí.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu ropa?

-¿Qué?

Seguí la mirada de Cayo y me encontré con un desgarrón en la parte baja de mi vestido que no había estado ahí ese día en la mañana. Producto del arrebato de furia de David, probablemente.

Levanté los ojos desafiantes y Cayo me sonrió con malicia. El sabía de alguna manera lo que había pasado pero no le daría la razón.

-He pisado el dobladillo y se ha rasgado. Me habría cambiado de saber que tendría el honor de verlo a usted, pero Félix se ha tomado su tiempo para darme el mensaje y ya ve que inclusive he llegado tarde.

La risa de Cayo, un sonido agudo y silbante desde el fondo de su pecho me puso alerta. Algo se cocía bajo su euforia y yo no podía simplemente quitarme los guantes para poder saber lo que pensaba pues me tacharían de irrespetuosa.

-¿Qué sabes de los niños inmortales, Isabella Swan?

No se me pasó por alto el hecho de que él acababa de llamarme por mi nombre completo. Puse la frente en alto y clavé mis ojos en los suyos.

-Nada. Nunca había oído hablar al respecto.

-Supongo que el nombre dice mucho por sí sólo. – miró a David de soslayo y sentí sus dedos clavándose en mis piernas- ¡Una belleza estas criaturas! Realmente adorables, pero son algo…- hizo una pausa y sus ojos volaron hacia mi vestido- inestables. Hemos eliminado muchos alrededor del mundo ¿sabes? No ayudan a que vivamos en el anonimato.

Apreté los dientes cuando entendí por dónde iba el asunto y pasé una mano por la cabeza de David para tranquilizarlo mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba, listo para defender a mi pequeño con uñas y dientes.

-¡Bah! No es para que te pongas así- apuntó el vampiro restándole importancia al asunto- Aro ya te ha dado su permiso para conservarlo ¿no? Todo con tal de mantenerte feliz… si una mascota era lo que querías debiste pedirla antes, Isabella. – una sonrisa macabra se instaló en su rostro- Aunque ahora que conocemos tus hábitos alimenticios- hizo una mueca de asco- creo que un perro habría sido una mala idea ¿no?

Me negué a responder.

-De cualquier forma- continuó él- no ha sido para hablarte de la suerte que tienes de tener a Aro como benefactor, para lo que te he llamado. Eso ya lo sabes ¿no?

-El maestro Aro ha sido muy bondadoso con nosotros- respondí entre dientes- No necesito que nadie me lo recuerde.

-Pero aún y cuando esa criatura no fuera de tu propiedad, Aro probablemente la habría conservado. Lo enloquecen las cosas raras. Y eso que tienes ahí- señaló a David que ahogó un gemido en mi falda- es un caso muy raro.

Apreté fuertemente los puños, sintiéndome impotente ante el saboteo emocional del que mi pequeño y yo estábamos siendo víctimas.

-¡Humanidad! Aún no entiendo como eso podrá sernos útil. –recorrió el rostro de David con los ojos y sonrió -¿quieres mandar a tu protegido fuera o dejarás que escuches lo que te voy a pedir?

Las manos de David se cerraron automáticamente alrededor de mis piernas, poniendo en manifiesto sus pensamientos. El no se iba.

-Como quieras, pequeño neófito, pero luego no lloriquees en sueños que lo que le voy a pedir a tu adorada no es algo precisamente bonito. Este no es tu lugar.

Por primera vez en su presencia, David abrió la boca para hablar.

-Mi lugar es donde Bella esté.

Cayo se rió en sordina para luego bajar el rostro, haciendo que las sombras que proyectaban sus facciones tuviesen un aire mucho más tétrico y fantasmal.

-Luego no digas que no te he advertido.

Hablaba en serio. Iba a pedirme que hiciera algo desagradable…

Envolví a David en un abrazo protector con uno de mis brazos y me agaché para hablar con él mientras Cayo me sonreía con malicia

-David, cielo- lo llamé mientras lo tomaba del mentón para que me viese a los ojos. Lo mejor será que salgas de aquí. Prometo no demorar mucho ¿si?

Su respuesta fue tajante:

-¡No!

-Por favor.

-¿Por qué?

-Hay cosas que no puedes oír.

-Prometimos no tener secretos.

-Lo sé. Prometo que te contaré todo, pero quiero que lo sepas por mí. ¿De acuerdo?

Se encontraba indeciso. Podía verlo en sus ojos verdes. Por un lado quería obedecerme pero por otro, le aterraba la idea de dejarme ahí con Cayo.

-Estaré bien- le aseguré mientras le daba un beso en la frente- Sé cuidarme yo solita. ¿Cierto?

El me miró con sus brillantes ojos llenos de miedo. Yo lo abracé y le di un suave empujón para que fuese hacia la puerta.

-¿Prometes que estarás bien?

-Lo prometo.

David nos dio una última mirada antes de jalar la puerta y salir con lentitud de la habitación.

Me puse de pie y observé a Cayo, que me miraba divertido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El sonrió con diplomacia y se sentó tranquilamente en el trono del centro, el que generalmente usaba Aro.

-Ven aquí- murmuró con voz suave y contenida.

Obedecí e hice a regañadientes la usual reverencia.

-Tengo una misión para ti. Algo grande. Importante.

Asentí.

-Por lo general, habría enviado a alguien de mi confianza, Jane por ejemplo. Pero dado que Aro parece confiar tanto en tu… ejem, poder. Creo que es un buen momento para ponerte a prueba por mí mismo.

-Usted dirá… Amo- solté entre dientes- ¿de qué manera puedo serle útil? ¿En qué área podré ser capaz de desempeñar un mejor papel que Jane?

-¿Mejor papel? No te halagues tanto. Ya te lo he dicho, te pongo a prueba. Aún falta mucho para que llegues al nivel de Jane o de Alec. Aro podrá tenerte en un pedestal pero yo suelo ser muy juicioso. Tengo un ojo encima de ti y créeme que seré el primero en señalar tus errores.

No permití que me sacara de mis casillas, mantuve una expresión serena en mi rostro mientras Cayo inspeccionaba a fondo mi rostro. El quería que yo estallara y no le daría ese gusto.

Nos contemplamos en silencio por unos segundos antes de que yo rompiera el silencio:

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

**David POV **

Esperé pacientemente a que mi nueva mami regresara a mi lado recostándome en la cama.

La había dejado sola con los malos y a cada segundo que pasaba sin que ella regresase el miedo se iba extendiendo un poco más en mi interior. Solté un suspiro y metí mis dedos en la caótica maraña que era mi cabello. Por lo general, ella solía peinarme hasta dejar mi cabellera lisa, pero hoy en medio de mi ataque de histeria y la llegada de él a nuestro cuarto, no tuvimos tiempo.

Me estremecí al pensar en su figura alta y terrorífica; en un acto reflejo, mis manos volaron hacia el cobertor negro de la cama y me cubrí con él hasta quedar en las sombras.

No fue una buena idea. Rodeado por la oscuridad, sentía a Félix acercándose a mí desde cada rincón, olisqueando mi cuello y acercando su asquerosa boca a mí, como un león que se dispone a matar a un ratón.

No me mataría para saciar su apetito sino que lo haría por placer.

Conocía la manera en que ellos se alimentaban, tan distinta a la que Bella y yo compartíamos y me parecía… cruel. ¿Qué clase de monstruo mataba a otras personas? No me importaba lo molesto que pudiese estar Aro (seguía sin poder llamarlo Amo) o las burlas de Jane y los demás.

Esto de ser vampiro (la palabra me hacía reír) estaba muy bien porque significaba que podía estar por siempre al lado de ella. Nunca más tendría que separarme de mi mami (se sentía bien poder llamarla así) y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía el niño más feliz del universo.

Es decir ¿Quién podía decir que tenía una madre-ángel? Sólo yo. No importaba que Bella, mi madre, negase una y otra vez que ella lo fuese. Para mí no existía otra criatura tan hermosa como ella. Mil veces más brillante que las alas de una mariposa, era perfecta y la amaba.

Era mi madre. No importaba que yo ya hubiese tenido una ¿cierto? Ella me quería tanto que no se sentiría molesta porque ahora llamara mami a Bella. ¿Cómo podría? De hecho, tenía la certeza de que ella misma se había encargado de juntarnos a nosotros dos.

Recordaba la primera vez que la había visto. Todo el miedo y el dolor desaparecieron como por arte de magia en cuanto oí su voz y sentí su tacto frío sobre mi piel. Había sido amor, amor a primera vista, muy distinto al que compartía ella con su Edward, claro. Yo era muy pequeño para enredarme con disparates como que me gustara una niña (¡puag!) pero en cuanto mis ojos llevaron a mi cerebro la primera imagen de su hermoso rostro, nada volvió a ser igual.

La seguiría a donde fuese siempre y cuando ella accediese a que yo estuviese a su lado. Ella sería mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi hermana, mi madre. Y yo sería lo que ella necesitase.

Me quité los cobertores de encima y cerré los ojos mientras oía el tic-tac del reloj una y otra vez, amplificado mil veces por la zozobra que estaba viviendo. Ella se estaba demorando y eso no podía ser nada bueno.

Pensé en ir por ella pero me aterraba la idea de encontrarlo a él en el camino. Era un cobarde.

Abracé mis piernas con los brazos y me mecí hacia delante y hacia atrás una y otra vez.

Bella. ¿En dónde estaba Bella? Abrí los ojos y recorrí el cuarto distraídamente. Fue un error, pues me topé de frente con el armario que me había encargado de destrozar ese mismo día.

Contemplé mis manos, horrorizado y me pregunté que clase de criatura había tomado control de mí para que me atreviese a lastimar a mi madre. ¡Era una barbaridad!

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y mis mejillas calentarse ligeramente. Miré hacia arriba y obligué a las lágrimas a volver. No podía llorar. No debía llorar. Había metido la pata y ahora tenía que portarme bien para mostrarle a mi mami lo mal que me sentía por lo que había hecho.

Me levanté y caminé hacia el armario destrozado. Comencé a sacar los vestidos de mi mami, todos nuevos y los coloqué cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Cuando hube acabado, inspeccioné los daños.

Había reducido ambas puertas a astillas de diferentes tamaños y el cilindro de madera del que colgaban las perchas se había roto por la mitad. Observé mi rostro reflejado en el espejo que había estado pegado a una de las puertas y que ahora se reducía a pedazos no mucho más grandes que mi mano y mi reflejo me devolvió una mirada de consternación.

Yo había hecho eso, yo y nadie más. Había empujado a Bella y había creado éste desastre. ¡Merecía que me castigaran de por vida!

Junté las astillas en un montón y busqué algo con lo que pudiese recoger los escombros, divisé la papelera y caminé hacia la mesilla bajo la cual se encontraba. Cuando la alcancé, encontré en su fondo varios pedazos de papel rasgados.

No le habría puesto mucha atención de no haber sido por los trazos pulcros y perfectos de las letras, muy distintas a las de Bella.

Volqué el contenido en el piso y comencé a armar el maltratado papel con cuidado y dedicación. Resultó ser un trabajo de lo mas entretenido y la forma en que los pedazos iban calzando me animaba a segur adelante. Habían destrozado la hoja a conciencia, con furia, con determinación. Y yo me preguntaba el porqué.

Finalmente, logré armar la hoja casi por completo. Mis cejas se juntaron cuando descubrí el hueco, demasiado notorio como para no echarlo en falta. Rebusqué a mi alrededor tratando de hallar el trozo que hacia falta pero no lo encontré. Rebusqué en el fondo de la papelera pero tampoco estaba ahí.

Me mordí el labio molesto. ¡Tanto trabajo para que quedara incompleta! ¡Qué burla!

Dirigí mis ojos al papel nuevamente y tras leer la primera línea sentí como mi corazón se expandía. Para ella, la carta era para ella.

**Mi querida Bella: **

**No sé bien cual es la manera correcta de escribir esta carta, lo he intentado de mil y un formas distintas y finalmente me he dado cuenta de que no hay palabras que puedan describir lo que siento por ti. **

¿De qué iba todo eso? ¿Qué era tan difícil de decir que tenía que dar tantas vueltas?

**Por eso, he decidido dejar de buscar palabras rimbombantes, esta vez, seguiré el consejo de alguien que sabe más de esto que yo. **

Menos mal, no me hacía mucho ilusión que se la pasase dando rodeos. Si tenía algo que decir que lo dijera y ya, antes de que me hiciera de piedra. ¡No, espera! Eso ya había pasado.

**Bella, este triste trozo de papel es la única manera que tengo para estar junto a ti por ahora, aún y cuando ansío poder tenerte entre mis brazos, volver a probar tus cálidos labios, o siquiera perderme en tus ojos… no puedo hacerlo. **

¡Iugh! ¡Cuanta miel! Que asco.

**Cada fibra de mi ser grita tu nombre y añora estar una vez más a tu lado. Eres la cosa más hermosa de mi mundo, por eso quiero que vivas y que seas muy feliz. **

¡Vaya! Quiere lo mismo que yo, que ella sea feliz. Comienza a caerme bien. Pero ¿por qué tanto lloriqueo? ¿qué le pasa?

**No te mentiré. Puede que pase mucho tiempo hasta que pueda volver a estar junto a ti sin poner en peligro tu vida, tu existencia es demasiado importante para mí como para darme el lujo de perderte. **

¿Mucho? ¿Cuánto es mucho? ¿En peligro? ¿Qué era? Un asesino o un monstruo. Qué creía, que ella no puede estar en peor compañía de la que está en estos momentos. Le dediqué una mirada distraída al reloj y me obligué a seguir leyendo para no ponerme nervioso.

**Necesito que sepas que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, y que si estoy lejos de ti en éste momento es porque sé que es lo mejor. **

¿Quién era esa persona? Y si la quería tanto ¿Cómo iba a ser bueno que estuvieran separados?

**El día que descubrí que estaba enfermo, prometí que de ninguna manera iba a permitir que esto se convirtiera en un obstáculo para construir una vida a tu lado. **

¡Vaya! ¿Tan mal se sentía? ¿Un obstáculo? Bella no era tan delicada como para que le dieran ñáñaras los mocos. ¿o sí?

**El día de hoy, reafirmo mi promesa, pero puede que tarde más de lo que creí en hacerlo. Volveré por ti, lo juro. **

¿Volver? ¿Pensaba volver?** "Puede que tarde más de lo que creí" **¿A cuanto tiempo se refería? Mira que si ella podía esperar por siempre el terminaría muriéndose ¿no?

**Tan sólo… tan sólo espérame. **

¡Seh! Ella puede esperar pero tú tienes límite de tiempo. Ella no se va a casar con un anciano decrépito.

La imagen de Bella casándose con Aro me vino a la mente y me estremecí.

A menos de que sea…

Mi cerebro hizo clic cuando las dos piezas encajaron. Él, él había escrito esa carta.

**Te amo. **

Leí una y otra vez la carta, hecha pedazos con la esperanza de que leyendo entre líneas pudiese encontrar el nombre de quién la había escrito. No había firma y no encontré el sobre con el remitente.

Algo en mi interior me decía que había sido él y sólo necesitaba una prueba palpable para que ella creyese que él existía. De Edward, esa carta tenía que ser de Edward y nadie me lo sacaría de la cabeza.

Recorrí los bordes arrugados del papel con la esperanza de que esa personar, la única que lograba que Bella sonriera realmente existía en alguna parte.

Lo encontraría. Tenía que encontrarlo.

Se había convertido en mi misión y no pensaba fallar.


	33. Asesina

_Hola! Ya se que todos y todas querran matarme x lo abandonado q traigo mi pobre fic, pero en mi defensa, he de decir q el pasado lunes 9 d marzo, entré a la Universidad, soy de primer año y me atornillaron a trabajos todos los dias y como estaba acostumbrada a levantarme tarde x las vacaciones, tengo perdidos los horarios de sueño. _

_En cualkier caso, aqui traigo el capi y me esforzaré x traerles al menos uno x semana... ¿Si? Ya no falta mucho para el final y a partir de ahora, solo me falta intriducir a Emmett para poder ir perfilando el ansiado reencuentro. _

_¿Qué opinan?_

_¿Qué creen que Bella se convertirá en un monstruo? ¿Tienen alguna hipotesis sobre lo que planeo hacer para unir a Bella y Edward? ¿Quien quiere ver a nuestro Emmett x aquí ya?_

Porfis dejen comentarios.

Un agradecimiento a Salesia y a Natsu x toda la ayuda que me han dado. No se q haria sin uds!!!

Besotes y espero q el capi valga la pena

* * *

**Asesina**

**B****ella POV**

Desde que había renacido, mis habilidades físicas se habían afinado hasta rayar en lo increíble. Mi primer año como neófita se acercaba a su fin pero aún conservaba buena parte de la fuerza y la destreza que me había proporcionado mi propia sangre al ser absorbida por mi organismo.

Según Heidi, la había hecho reír en innumerables ocasiones cuando era humana. Según ella, la vieja Isabella Swan no tenía la capacidad de caminar sobre una superficie lisa sin encontrar algo con lo cual tropezar. Por mi parte, recordaba vagamente todo aquello. Aunque no era de extrañarse ¿Quién no habría suprimido recuerdos tan embarazosos?

No obstante, ahora que volaba entre las calles desiertas de un Londres dormido, la imagen de una Bella frágil y torpe parecían las de una desconocida.

Había cambiado sustancialmente y me parecía en poco o nada a la chica que alguna vez vivió en alguna parte de Estados Unidos. Más ahora que corría por los alrededores del Big Ben con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, entregándome a mis instintos mientras la distancia que nos separaba a mi y a mi presa se acortaba más y más a cada segundo.

Fue tan fácil dar con él que resultó casi aburrido. Pero Cayo no había pensado en mi entretenimiento cuando decidió encomendarme a mi esta tarea y a pesar de que aquel vampiro alto y amedrentador no era de mi agrado, yo no estaba dispuesta a fallar, no por que quisiera ganarme su aprecio sino más bien para complacer otro de mis bajos instintos.

Aro me había incluido en la Guardia y hasta el momento, nunca había hecho nada acorde con mi trabajo hasta ahora. Jane se había preguntado constantemente si tenía lo "necesario" para pertenecer, y ahora que él único jefe Vulturi con el que no congeniaba en absoluto (porque Marco no congeniaba con nadie en realidad), había decidido ponerme a prueba, yo misma había decidido probar que podía ser tan buena como Jane… o mejor.

La brisa cambió de dirección y yo sentí su aroma introduciéndose en mi nariz. Una curiosa mezcla de pino y hojas secas. Lo tenía casi arrinconado y estaba segura de que sería fácil.

Habría podido matarlo en el momento mismo en que lo encontré pero ¿Dónde estaba el desafío? Decidí darle la ventaja. Permitirle que corriera por su vida y si lograba escapar de mi, podía considerar su deuda perdonada.

Pero nunca tuvo oportunidad. Nunca la tuvo.

Y yo había resultado ser justo lo que Aro pensó que sería, su estrella, su diamante, su arma.

La cacería fluía en mi interior como algo natural. Tal vez había sido parte de mi en mi vida como humana, parte de mi naturaleza testaruda… o bien pude haberlo tomado de alguno de mis compañeros en Volterra.

Poco importaba, porque si de algo estaba segura ahora que vislumbraba a mi presa nuevamente, era de que yo era buena en esto.

Aro había tenido la razón siempre. Yo pertenecía a Volterra y a los Vulturi aunque David pensara lo contrario.

David. Mi corazón congelado se contrajo dentro de mi pecho al pensar el deplorable estado en el que había dejado a mi pequeño para poder cumplir con las órdenes de Cayo.

-¡No vayas!- gritó, más como una orden que como una súplica- No hagas lo que sea que el quiera que hagas, mami.

-Prometo volver pronto ¿de acuerdo? Es solo un rápido viaje a Inglaterra y volveré. Serán solo un par de días ¿vale?

El había negado obstinadamente con la cabeza para luego replicar:

-¿Y si viene Edward? -

Edward. Para David Edward era, más que un desvarío de mi imaginación, una realidad.

En su mente infantil se había afianzado la imagen de él y yo junto a un hombre sin rostro como al familia ideal y no importaba cuanto intentara disuadirlo, él seguía con la misma perorata una y otra vez.

Me había dolido tener que dejarlo allá y de hecho, no habría podido hacerlo sin la ayuda de Heidi que se había ofrecido para permanecer al lado de David todo el tiempo… y había logrado que enviaran a Félix a hacer algo a América que lo mantendría lejos de casa por al menos una semana… o eso esperaba yo.

Aun me dolía recordar el rostro lloroso de David cuando lo abracé para despedirme y las palabras que me había dedicado antes de que yo viajase hacia Inglaterra repicaban dentro de mi de la misma manera que lo hacían las campanas dentro de la torre del reloj.

"No te conviertas en un monstruo"

Aburrida con el juego, apresuré mi paso y acorté la escasa distancia entre mi objetivo y yo y a pesar de que estaba corriendo con todo lo que daban sus piernas, soltó un lastimero gemido al ver lo rápidamente que lo había alcanzado.

Me coloqué justo a su lado y me dedicó un gruñido amenazador que no me perturbó en lo mas mínimo. En cuanto yo lo decidiera, su vida se acabaría y él lo sabía. Contemplé sin apasionamientos de ningún tipo su rostro y leí en sus ojos el pánico antes de que este se hiciera presente en su rostro.

No había ni un alma en la calle y nos encontrábamos en una zona estrictamente comercial, así que no corría el riesgo de que nos vieran. Aun así, alargué el brazo lo tomé del cuello para luego lanzarlo hacia un sombrío callejón donde fue a aterrizar con un murmullo de cubos de basura magullados.

-Demasiado fácil- me quejé mientras mi capa ondeaba cerca de mis tobillos cuando lo seguí.

Cuando entré en el callejón, el ya se había puesto de pie y de no haber sido por la naturaleza que compartíamos, probablemente él se habría puesto a temblar en ese momento.

-Fácil-repetí con voz ácida mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban- demasiado fácil.

-Por… favor- suplicó- Por… favor. ¿Piedad?

Rodé los ojos.

-Mis amos no dan segundas oportunidades-sentencié con una voz que no me parecía- y yo tampoco. ¿Acaso pensaste que nos quedaríamos tan tranquilos?

-Fue un error. Nunca pensé que… yo no.

-Según opina mi amo, Cayo -lo vi estremecerse al escuchar el nombre- el problema está en que tu no piensas. De todas maneras ¿A dónde pretendías llegar?

-Piedad-suplicó, piedad-.

-No estamos hablando de un par de humanos, sino de decenas. ¿Sabes los problemas que han causado tus patéticas travesuras? De verdad creo que te han dejado vivir demasiado. Y todos niños- mis dientes chocaron audiblemente- Y de un solo tirón.

-Yo estaba… -buscó la palabra adecuada- hambrien...

-¡Cállate!- le espeté- no digas una sola palabra más. ¡Me das asco!

El vampiro lloriqueó sin lágrimas y yo emití una carcajada armoniosa y fría. Estaba lista para darle su merecido por canalla.

Su nombre era Richard Heggins y había sido un respetable vendedor hasta junio de 1910, cuando se cruzó con un vampiro y fue transformado, más por descuido de su creador que por cualquier otra cosa.

Tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con un aquelarre de vampiros durante sus primeros meses de nacido que tuvieron la gentileza de explicarle las reglas que nosotros hacíamos cumplir y había logrado mantenerse fuera de nuestra mira hasta diciembre de 1912, cuando masacró a una familia de ocho personas y cometió el error de dejar testigos. No obstante, gracias a su don, que al parecer lo hacía muy persuasivo, había logrado conseguir algo que no muchos habían logrado, otra oportunidad.

Félix se encargó de hacer que el testigo, que por aquel entonces se hallaba recluido en una celda por problemas mentales, desapareciera de la faz de la tierra y por suerte, nadie le creyó que había sido un bebedor de sangre el que había asesinado a los sus seis hermanas y a sus padres, y se ciñeron a la versión que había creado la policía. Un asesino serial.

El problema había sido que había vuelto a meter la pata unos años después, y a pesar de que su don lo había salvado la última vez, no correria con la misma suerte en esta ocasión. No ahora que yo habia sido encargada de hacer cumplir con las reglas.

Y yo estaba fuera de su campo de acción. No lograría convencerme de su inocencia y me encargaría de hacerle pagar por el monstruoso acto del que había sido artífice.

Se trataba de una escuela primaria. El andaba por los alrededores justo en el momento que el borde afilado de una hoja de papel cortaba la capa más fina de la epidermis de un estudiante y el aroma de la sangre lo llevó a tal frenesí que derribó la puerta principal, se internó en el edificio y mató sin contemplaciones a veintiséis criaturas entre lo nueve y diez años hasta que dio con aquella cuya sangre lo había llamado en un principio. Finalmente, el informe policial dio como resultado veintiocho muertes, por diferentes causas.

Según me mostró Cayo, rompió once cuellos, destrozó a golpes el abdomen de trece niños que murieron a causa de hemorragias internas. Causó conmociones cerebrales a otros tres, y le destrozó el cráneo a la vieja profesora antes de volverse hacia su objetivo para saciar una sed que realmente no tenía.

Inglaterra nunca había vivido nada semejante y por más vueltas que le dieron, el caso seguía sin resolverse.

Para un país que había sido asolado por la guerra meses atrás, celebrar veintiocho funerales al mismo tiempo era, por decir lo menos, la imagen de un futuro desolador.

Y ahora, yo tenía a mis pies a la criatura que había provocado tal caos y haría que su muerte fuese tan lenta y dolorosa como fuese posible. Vengaría a todas y cada una de sus victimas.

Una sonrisa macabra se instaló en mi rostro y su boca formó una perfecta "O". Miedo. El tenia miedo y de haber sido un humano, probablemente ya se habría hecho en sus pantalones.

Isabella Swan había dejado de ser una oveja para convertirse en una leona. Una cazadora.

Avancé un paso y el se desplomó en el suelo logrando que los botes de basura se abollaran aun más.

Me acuclillé hasta que nuestros rostros quedaran a la misma altura.

-¿Sabes lo que te voy a hacer?

Negó con la cabeza pero la expresión aterrorizada de su rostro me dijo que si lo sabía.

-¡Bueno! El elemento sorpresa siempre puede ser interesante.- le dediqué una sonrisa y me visualicé a mi misma causándole tanto dolor como fuese posible. Sentí la energía fluir por mi cuerpo y un segundo después, el estaba retorciéndose en el suelo.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Ni siquiera lo había tocado ¿por qué gritaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? En ese momento, recordé la figura de David, contorsionada por el dolor que le infligían manos invisibles y todo calzó.

Jane, yo estaba usando las técnicas de tortura de Jane.

Volví a concentrarme y sonreí por acto reflejo cuando el volvió a retorcerse en el suelo.

-¡Para! ¡Por favor para! -suplicó el en medio de gemidos.

-¿Te detuviste tu antes de matar a esos niños? ¿Lo hiciste? -le grité y lo sometí a una nueva ronda de tortura.

Finalmente, cuando perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo hice gritar de dolor, decidí ponerle fin a su suplicio y antes de destrozar su cuerpo tal y como Heidi me había explicado que debía hacerlo rocé su piel con mi mano. Su don podía llegar a serme útil en un futuro, más ahora que probablemente me convertiría en uno de los peces gordos de los Vulturi.

Saqué de los pliegues de mi capa un botellita que me había entregado Cayo, con una sustancia increíblemente inflamable y rocié los restos de su cadáver antes de encender un cerillo y lanzárselo encima.

Me aparté automáticamente de la llamarada y contemplé sin remordimiento sus restos ardientes. El aroma concentrado de su cuerpo llameante entró por mis fosas nasales y la columna de humo púrpura comenzó a ascender hasta confundirse con los matices azules de una noche sin luna.

Una vez acabado mi trabajo, caminé con tranquilidad por las calles escasamente iluminadas de Londres y me alejé con rapidez del lugar en el cual acababa de terminar mi iniciación como un miembro más de la Guardia.

Me dije a mi misma que ahora que tenía a mi favor el poder de casi todos los vampiros dotados de Volterra, me había convertido en un ser casi invencible Nadie podía ni debía meterse conmigo ni con David.

Acababa de convertirme en arma más letal de Europa ya que ahora, que sabía el potencial que tenía, no permitiría que nada ni nadie se atreviese a pisotearnos ni a mi ni a mi pequeño hijo adoptivo.

Sonreí al llamarlo hijo. Eso era él. Mi hijo. Una parte de mi. A pesar de que no lo había gestado en mi vientre ni lo había traído al mundo, él era parte de mi y yo lo amaba.

Era lo único que le daba sentido a la vida y me aferraría a él. Destruiría a aquel que se atreviese a lastimarlo y viviría para que fuese feliz.

Como un eco de mi memoria, las palabras de David volvieron a mi:

"No te conviertas en un monstruo"

¿Yo un monstruo? No. Yo no era el monstruo. Yo era la heroína.

Acababa de vengar la vida de muchos inocentes. Recordé una frase de un libro que había leído mucho tiempo atrás en una vida que ya no parecía la mía. Se trataba de la novela de Nicolás Maquiavelo, El príncipe. Y la frase en concreto que había regresado a mi memoria era "El fin justifica los medios"

La forma en que conseguimos lo que buscamos no importa siempre y cuando el fin sea loable.

¿Era eso cierto?

No soy un monstruo me repetí mientras echaba a correr, de vuelta a casa.

-No soy una asesina- me aseguré a mi misma- No es asesinato cuando vas tras la justicia.

Rosalie POV

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas, en meses. Poco a poco fui reuniendo el autocontrol necesario para estar cerca de un humano sin sentir la necesidad de abalanzármele encima, directo hacia su cuello.

Tuve serios problemas para aceptar la vida que Carlisle había decidido darme sin consultármelo antes, temas como la inmortalidad y la eterna soledad me carcomían por dentro, pero sin duda, el golpe más bajo que había recibido había venido un par de semanas después de que desperté en este mundo, con más colores de los que recordaba y que a mi me parecía de lo más gris.

Fue Esme quien me dio la noticia y ni siquiera lo hizo adrede. Carlisle y Edward (aun era incapaz de hablar de él sin fruncir los labios) se habían ido a cazar y nos habían dejado a nosotras dos en casa.

Ella estaba contándome la historia de su bebé y su transformación cuando tocó un punto que yo nunca había considerado hasta ahora.

La maternidad estaba prohibida para los vampiros. No tenía elección, aun y cuando lograse encontrar a un compañero de vida, cosa ya de por si difícil pues había aprendido a odiar a los hombres por culpa de Royce, nunca podría tener en mis brazos a un adorable bebé con hoyuelos y cabellos dorados.

Acababa de cumplir los dieciocho y ya me sentía completamente preparada para ser madre. No en vano había aceptado la propuesta de Royce, decidida a cargar a en mi vientre a un adorable angelito que crecería sano y fuerte.

Era el único detalle que le había envidiado a Vera, mi mejor amiga. El pequeño Henry, con sus cabellos negros y rizados y aquel par de hoyuelos que me hacían contener la respiración cuando imaginaba poder tener uno igual, solo que con el cabello rubio.

Pero no, mi cuento de hadas se había convertido en una historia de terror y ahora, yo estaba decidida a poner el último punto en él.

Royce me había desgraciado la vida en todos los sentidos posibles y ahora yo estaba más que dispuesta a pagarle el favor. No descansaría hasta escucharlo rogando por piedad… y yo tendría piedad y lo mataría, usando un método largo y doloroso.

Me encargaría de liberar al mundo de semejante escoria y de paso, aniquilaría a todos aquellos bastardos que se había atrevido a posar sus manos sobre mí.

Tracé mi plan con deliberada lentitud, cuidándome de utilizar métodos que no derramasen ni una sola gota de sangre, pues no podía estar completamente segura de mi autocontrol y me negaba rotundamente a tener algo perteneciente a Royce King o de cualquiera de sus secuaces en mi sistema.

Cada vez que escuchaba las noticias en la radio o veía mi propio rostro en el periódico sentía un fuerte deseo de vomitar, aunque claro, todo era psicológico. Simplemente me exasperaba que Royce fuese tan cínico como para fingir que me buscaba con desesperación cuando el mismo había sido el autor de mis desgracias.

Estaba al corriente del poder extra con el que había renacido Edward.

A veces lo pillaba mirándome con una mezcla de sorpresa y comprensión mientras yo me encerraba en mi misma trazando con cuidado el plan que había elaborado desde mí renacer.

Poco me importaba si mi "hermano" catalogaba como barbárico lo que yo estaba por hacer. Esta era mi vida y yo tenia derecho a hacer con ella lo que me daba la gana. ¿Qué más daba si iba al infierno por esto?

Yo ya estaba maldita por lo que era y estaba viviendo la peor de las pesadillas justo ahora. Nunca podría cumplir mi sueño de ser madre y por eso, Royce merecía morir.

No fue difícil robar lo que necesitaba para poner en marcha mi plan.

Tal vez Carlisle notó todo lo que le faltaba a su maletín de médico… pero nunca dijo una palabra al respecto. El punto fue que el primer paso de mi venganza estaba consumado y acababa de ver morir a uno de los amigos de Royce gracias al exceso de calmantes que había introducido en su sistema.

Disfruté la mueca de espanto que se formó en su rostro cuando me vió, la belleza personificada y el rostro de alguien que el daba por muerta.

Ni siquiera supo que fue lo que lo golpeó cuando mi mano enarboló la jeringa y aquel líquido en cantidades mortales se revolvió con su sangre. Pude escuchar como los latidos de su corazón se fueron volviendo más y más suaves y pausados hasta que finalmente, este se detuvo.

Usé todos y cada uno de los métodos que se me fueron ocurriendo.

Desde la asfixia hasta algo que había leído en uno de los tratados de medicina de Carlisle sobre el efecto que tenían las inyecciones de aire en el organismo.

No olvidé ni uno solo de los rostros de aquellos canallas que habían convertido mi vida en aquel purgatorio y estoy segura de que ninguno de ellos podría olvidar el mío alguna vez.

Sabía al volver a casa, que Edward se había enterado de lo que había hecho por la mirada reprobatoria que me dedicaba cuando estábamos en la misma habitación, pero había adoptado la postura de actuar como si yo no estuviese en la misma habitación que él, y por eso, nunca dijo nada al respecto.

Me puse la meta de exterminar al menos a uno de aquellos mal nacidos a la semana y nunca fallé.

A uno de ellos lo sorprendí en la tina y aún era capaz de sentir la calidez del agua en mis manos cuando lo zambullí por completo en aquel líquido hasta que su último aliento se convirtió en un burbujeo patético. Nadie fue capaz de oír sus últimas palabras.

Y finalmente, sucedió lo que yo había planeado, Royce se escondió de mi al saber lo que había ido sucediendo como sus amigos. La noticia de su desaparición salió en los diarios y ni siquiera tuve que pensar para llegar a la conclusión de que había llegado su hora.

No me pasó desapercibida la chispa en los ojos de Edward cuando caminé con resolución hacia la puerta, y no me molesté en formular una excusa para Esme.

El final de mi venganza se acercaba y casi podía sentir mi corazón latiendo con júbilo al imaginar la muerte de aquel que se había atrevido a romper la esfera en la que se ocultaba mi mundo ideal.

Volé por calles y avenidas, demasiado entusiasmada con el asesinato que había estado esperando como para molestarme en ver si alguien había reparado en mi presencia.

Era noche cerrada.

En medio de mi carrera, un objeto llamó mi atención y me frené en secó mientras veía mi rostro incrédulo reflejado en el cristal de la ventana.

Ahí, colgando de un perchero se encontraba un vestido de novia, blanco y reluciente, tal vez demasiado sencillo para mi boda, pero si muy apto para la ocasión.

Rompí la ventana con un certero golpe de mi brazo e introduje el brazo para tomar aquello que le daría el toque final a mi venganza.

Me vestí como una autómata y sonreí mientras retomaba la carrera. Finalmente, percibí el aroma de Royce en el aire y me dispuse a seguirlo.

Se hallaba oculto en un mugroso sótano, solo necesité unos segundos para deshacerme de los dos hombres que montaban guardia en la puerta.

Un rápido movimiento y ya había roto sus cuellos.

Empujé la puerta y esta saltó en un millón de astillas de todos los tamaños. Bajé las gradas mientras tarareaba la marcha nupcial con mi nueva y melodiosa voz y disfruté por completo el sentir el aroma de su transpiración en el aire.

El muy cobarde se hallaba acuclillado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una pared y el rostro desencajado por el miedo.

Pude ver como sus pupilas se dilataban debido al pánico que le embargaba.

Sonreí cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, saboreando mi victoria.

-Rosie… -susurró el con voz gangosa- por favor.

Negué con la cabeza y solté una carcajada histriónica.

-No existe el perdón para los cobardes, Royce. Nos veremos en el infierno.

Pude ver mi perfecto rostro reflejado en sus pupilas cuando me acerqué a él para quitarle la vida.


	34. De la mano de Aro

_Hola hola!!!_

_He vuelto! Quien me ha extrañado??? Gracias x los comentarios dl capi pasado, me da gusto saber q les gustó como conté la historia de Rosalie. _

_Que alivio!!!_

_Les cuento q la U es super pesada pero no la cambio x nada... soy increiblemente feliz ahí y he desarrollado magníficas amistades (y quien sabe q +!!!)_

_Espero q este capi sea de su agrado... ¿que creen q vaya a hacer Aro? _

_Apuestas??? Amenazas de muerte x lo que hace David en este capi??? _

_Disfruten y gracias x leerme!_

* * *

**De la mano de Aro**

**David POV**

Me detuve dudoso frente a la amplia puerta y me pregunté si estaba haciendo lo correcto al venir aquí, pero recordé porqué había venido y me animé a poner los dedos sobre la aldaba dorada en forma de V.

En los meses que siguieron al viaje a Londres, Bella fue y vino por toda Europa. Nunca quiso decirme que era lo que hacía exactamente, pero yo sabía que no se trataba de nada bueno.

Primero, por la expresión vacía y carente de expresión que mostraba al regresar. Y segundo, por el brillo sádico en los ojos de Cayo cada vez que se le ocurría una nueva misión para Bella.

Tuve que aprender a defenderme sólo pues a veces, las ausencias de Bella se hacían más largas de lo que esperaba y cuando eso pasaba, Jane aprovechaba y me la hacía pasar realmente mal, aunque eso solo pasó un par de veces. Después de que mi mami se diera cuenta, pasó tiempo a solas con ella y aquella vampiresa que apenas era más grande que yo dejó de someterme a sus torturas mentales.

Aunque aquello no hizo que yo dejara de sufrir durante las ausencias de mi madre.

Jane sabía el miedo que Félix me inspiraba y aunque él nunca llegó a tocarme, tal vez por temor a lo que pudieran hacer Bella o Aro si llegaban a enterarse, me llevé un susto de muerte el día que regresé de caza y lo encontré dentro del cuarto que compartía con Bella olfateando uno de sus listones para el cabello.

Dejé de dormir por las noches por temor a que Félix se aprovechase de las ausencias de Bella. Comencé a resistirme ante la necesidad que sólo yo tenía de dormir y tuve que quedarme en un mundo sombrío, lleno de seres que me asustaban, a sabiendas de que yo era incapaz de defenderme de cualquiera de ellos, pero de cualquier forma, no podía estar desprevenido por si a alguno de ellos se le ocurría aparecerse por aquí. Ya no podía escapar al mundo de mis sueños. Y la realidad que estaba atravesando se parecía cada vez más a una pesadilla.

Los días se me hacían muy largos sin Bella a mi lado y cuando ella volvía, solía mostrarse distraída y en algunas ocasiones, algo hostil.

A veces, la veía estudiando su rostro con ojo clínico en el espejo, como si tratase de reconocerse a sí misma allí y eso me daba pavor. ¿Estaban las cosas tan mal como para que ella sintiese que se perdía a sí misma?

Había intentado por todos los medios posibles que ella desistiera de la idea de ir a cumplir las órdenes que Cayo le daba, pero había sido inútil. Al final, lo único que logré fue que me prometiera que no se convertiría en un monstruo, pues para mí, monstruo y vampiro eran términos diametralmente distintos.

Aún así, Bella seguía aceptando sin chistar todo lo que Cayo le proponía y yo me sentía más y más sólo.

Ella se esforzaba por que yo no me sintiera así y cada vez que era capaz de ver en mi mente lo triste que estaba, hacía lo que podía para hacerme saber lo mucho que me quería. Y yo no dudaba que así fuera. Ella era mi madre, mi amiga, mi mundo y la amaría hasta el fin de mi existencia, pero una parte de mí no dejaba de pensar que algo estaba pasando con ella y que se estaba transportando a un lugar al que yo no podía seguirla.

Y no estaba hablando de un lugar físico. Si ese hubiese sido el problema, las negativas de Bella no me habrían frenado y la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, porque mi mundo era ella. Nadie era lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerme, ni siquiera Félix.

No, ella caminaba a ciegas hacia un sitio al que yo no podía seguirla porque no tenia ni idea de hacia donde iba. Pero lo sabía por el brillo casi ausente en sus ojos.

Por Bella, yo era capaz de enfrentarme a mis más grandes temores. Por que nada sería peor que estar en el mundo sin ella. Esa era la verdad, mi verdad al menos.

No obstante, ahora que ella estaba recorriendo mundos y caminos demasiado sombríos, siguiendo las órdenes de aquella criatura con un corazón más cargado de maldad que el de cualquier demonio, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

Si Bella hubiese dudado, o si estuviese haciendo todo esto por obligación, yo habría podido convencerla de que lo dejase, que huyésemos de ellos. Aún con el poder de Demetri, estaba seguro de que podríamos escondernos eternamente si así lo deseábamos.

Quise gritarle una y mil veces que se quedara conmigo, que no me dejara. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo decirle que no me dejase cuando ni siquiera ella misma sabía que lo estaba haciendo?

Necesitaba ayuda para mantener a Bella en este mundo. Para lograr que siguiese siendo aquel ser cálido y amoroso al que yo amaba con locura. Pero ¿quién podría ayudarme?

Conocía a Heidi lo suficiente para saber que su estima por Bella estaba más cerca del interés que de cualquier otro sentimiento. Bella era una de las piezas más valiosas que existían en Volterra, poder ilimitado al alcance de un toque.

Aún y cuándo nadie podía predecir los poderes que podía desarrollar un vampiro antes de su transformación, yo sabía que Heidi había sido buena con Bella cuando ella era humana sólo porque sospechaba que ella se encontraría en una posición privilegiada después de su transformación.

Por eso, ella no era una opción para mí.

Ni hablar de Jane, Alec, Félix o Demetri. A Jane y a Félix les temía demasiado, Alec era el gemelo de la primera y era ella quien tenia la voz cantante, así que él no sería de gran ayuda para mí. Y en cuanto a Demetri… no lo conocía lo suficiente.

Descarté a Jacques, el vampiro francés que sólo había visto en una ocasión pues la expresión fiera de su rostro y la oscuridad de sus ojos, inclusive cuando acababa de alimentarse me molestaba. Más que eso, lo odiaba.

No era precisamente un odio justificado, él nunca me había hecho nada y no tenía motivo alguno para odiarlo, pero aún así, desde el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron algo cálido me llenó la garganta y mi mente hizo de inmediato la conexión entre ese vampiro y las desgracias de Bella.

A veces, ansiaba tener el poder de Aro o el de Bella. Desentrañar los más ocultos secretos de todos y que así, nada pudiese escapárseme. En ocasiones, me parecía que esto de parecer humano era muy aburrido. Es decir, estaba bien y todo no parecer salido de una película de horror y Bella sentía cierta fijación por el color de mis ojos y mis mejillas rosadas, pero ¡Vamos! No era ni la mitad de divertido de lo que podía hacer Bella.

Lo habría dado todo con tal de poder conocer a Edward, pues sabía que él sí podría ayudarme.

No importaba que Bella dijese que él no existía, porque yo sabía que era alguien real. Humano o vampiro, Edward existía y yo me encargaría de encontrarlo pasara lo que pasara. Por que él era la clave, él era lo que Bella necesitaba para ser feliz.

Y aún y cuando ella se enfrascara en su negativa y tratara de convencerme de que Edward era un desvarío de su mente, yo tenía pruebas de que era real. Aunque la carta nunca se la mostré a Bella. Quería sorprenderla, verla sonreír por completo.

Porque Edward podía hacerla feliz. Yo lo sabía. Porque los ojos de Bella se encendían involuntariamente cuando yo mencionaba su nombre y ella ni siquiera lo notaba.

Balanceé mi peso de un pie al otro, más por aligerar tensión que por cualquier otra cosa. Tragué una saliva que no tenía, que me estaba molestando y cerré mis dedos en torno a la V aún con algo de duda, pero mis golpes contra la puerta fueron firmes.

-Adelante- susurró la voz del vampiro y yo empujé la puerta con delicadeza. Entré con algo de timidez a la amplia estancia redonda que hace poco más de un año me habría parecido el escondite perfecto para un par de monstruos pero que ahora se había convertido en parte de mi realidad.

Muchos pensarían que debido a mi corta edad, debería sentir miedo al estar aquí y en cierta forma así era, pero el único vampiro que salía en mis pesadillas era Félix, con aquella monstruosa musculatura y sus ojos rojos brillando sedientos mientras recorría mi cuello con su nariz, olfateando la sangre que en algún momento había recorrido mis venas.

No sentía que mi vida se hubiera visto truncada en lo absoluto. Primero, porque con esta forma de vida había ganado a Bella y segundo, porque conmigo no se cumplían las reglas vampíricas. Aún y cuando debía ser imposible, yo estaba creciendo, un poco más lentamente de lo que lo haría de ser humano, pero crecía y eso entre vampiros, era algo insólito.

Yo lo había notado, los cambios eran mínimos pero ahí estaban, los pantalones me quedaban un poco más cortos, el cabello estaba medio centímetro más largo.

Y Aro también lo notó. Y para mi sorpresa, reaccionó de la misma manera que lo habría hecho un abuelo orgulloso por el cambio de dientes de su primer nieto.

Por algún extraño motivo aquel vampiro milenario me había tomado especial estima. Y ya no me asustaba como antes.

El rostro de Aro se iluminó con genuina alegría en cuanto me vió, aunque probablemente ya sabia que era yo por el olor.

-¡Ah! Mi niño. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Sólo dude por un segundo.

-Es Bella.

El rostro de Aro cambió de expresión por un segundo, sólo uno, logró controlarse de inmediato y el dejo de preocupación desapareció de un plumazo.

A pesar de lo hermosa y frágil que es, estoy seguro de que ella está bien. Mi querido –hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándome que me acercara- ¿Qué pasa?

Yo caminé vacilante hacia él, pues aún y cuando confiaba relativamente en Aro, no me gustaba que el entrase en mi mente y sabía que era lo que se proponía cuando me pedía que me acercara.

Tal y como pensé. Aro extendió su mano cuando yo estaba a un par de pasos de él y no tuve otra opción más que acortar la distancia y permitir que su piel rozara la mía.

Aro hizo suyos mis pensamientos en segundos y luego parpadeó para volver a enfocar la mirada al tiempo que sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba.

-Edward- dijo en un susurro claro.

Yo asentí.

-¿Qué sabemos sobre él?

-Todo lo que yo sé, lo sabe usted también, Amo- solté la última palabra entre dientes. No me gustaba sentirme atado ni a él ni a su organización.

Aro sonrió complacido y sus ojos, ligeramente nublados por una película blanquecina brillaron de anticipación.

-¡Ah! El amor. He de confesar que algo sabía yo sobre todo esto –lo miré asombrado y su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia- haz de saber, mi querido; que nadie en el mundo es capaz de guardar secretos ante mi, excepto Bella. –Aro cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro profundo- Y aún así, puedo darme una idea de donde podemos encontrar a tan ansiado personaje.

No pude evitar sonreír. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Sabía en donde estaba Edward?

-¿Me ayudará? Por favor –supliqué.

El viejo vampiro soltó una risita.

-Creo que me estoy ablandando –sonrió Aro- No sé qué es lo que me haces, mi pequeño misterio, pero por algún motivo siento la misma necesidad que tú. Ahora dime, ¿por qué quieres hacerlo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Traerlo acá. Vi las razones en tu mente, entiendo la parte en la que quieres que ella sea feliz, pero también sé que una pequeña parte de ti, tiene miedo. ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Miedo?

-¿Y si ella decidiera irse? Tres pueden ser multitud ¿no?

-Lo sé. Estaré a su lado siempre que sea lo que ella desee, pero no es mi intención convertirme en un estorbo. Sólo quiero que ella sea feliz. ¿Está eso mal?

-Naciste con un alma vieja. Eres demasiado maduro para la edad que tienes o deberías tener y te consta. Tu cuerpo se está desarrollando a paso lento, pero se desarrolla y eso no debería pasar. Los vampiros no deben envejecer pues todos sus sistemas se congelan en cuanto la ponzoña detiene el corazón. Aún así, tú cambias, lloras e imitas reacciones que no tendrías por qué hacer. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué eres diferente?

Aro parecía haber comenzado a hablar más consigo mismo que conmigo.

No me atreví a interrumpirlo aunque yo mismo moría por saber las respuestas a todas esas preguntas.

Como si volviese a reparar en mí, Aro sonrió.

-Tu mente se ha desarrollado a una velocidad estrepitosa. ¿Me equivoco? Tienes conocimientos que nunca aprendiste y que se han ido desarrollando poco a poco en estos meses.

Aro posó uno de sus largos dedos bajo mi barbilla y me obligó a levantar los ojos mientras leía mi mente, cerró los ojos emulando un cansancio que no sentía y suspiró.

-David Swan- sonrió- supongo que no lograré convencerte de que lleves nuestro apellido en lugar del suyo, no puedo dármelas de que soy tan atractivo como nuestra hermosa Coleccionista, pero debes saber que independientemente de lo que ella decida, tu lugar está aquí. ¿Lo entiendes?

Temblé un poco cuando oí eso. Más que una opción, quedarme era una obligación, pero yo había jurado estar donde Bella estuviese ¿no? ¿Aro me haría romper esa promesa?

No quise pensar en eso.

-¿Me ayudará? –volví a preguntar con un ligero toque de desesperación en la voz.

La sonrisa que me dedicó Aro tenía la intención de demostrarme que sería mi cómplice en todo esto, pero me produjo una horrible desazón. Algo se me estaba escapando y ese algo, era sumamente importante.

Me daba miedo pensar siquiera en lo que podía acarrearme hacer tratos con el diablo, pero Aro era la única opción que yo tenía y con gusto entregaría mi vida entera si a cambio, lograba que Bella fuese feliz por siempre.

-Te ayudaré- aceptó Aro- pero si se trata de un reencuentro de algo tan importante, habrá que hacerlo con estilo ¿no crees?

Deseché mi pensamiento anterior y me enfoqué en lo que Aro me decía. Me ayudaría. Si tenía al líder Vulturi de mi lado, podía dar por hecho que Bella y Edward estarían juntos muy pronto.

-No te preocupes por nada. Déjamelo todo a mí.

-Quiero ayudar.

Aro me guiñó un ojo.

-Lo mejor será mantener el elemento sorpresa.

-Bella odia las sorpresas- apunté.

-Cierto.- admitió Aro- Pero en este caso, lo mejor será que no sepa nada al respecto y no será una sorpresa desagradable. ¿Verdad? Estoy seguro de que se sentirá feliz cuando lo vea.

-No lo recuerda- murmuré con tristeza- Ella lo quiere pero no tiene idea de quién es. ¿Qué se puede hacer sobre eso?

-A veces empezar de cero puede ser interesante. ¿No crees?

En eso, tomé en cuenta algo importante.

-Amo, ¿y si Edward no es como nosotros?

-Es uno de los nuestros -aseguró Aro.

-¿El también es un…? ¿Pero…? ¿Cómo?

-Pues creo que ya estás familiarizado con el proceso- dijo con una sonrisa- Y si lo que quieres decir es ¿quién?, se trata de un amigo muy querido el que se ha encargado de darle la inmortalidad. A decir verdad, me has dado la excusa perfecta para hacer una reunión de viejos amigos.

Lo miré sin entender.

-¿Viejos amigos?

-Personas que no veo hace décadas, incluso siglos, mi querido. Y así nuestra adorable Bella no sospechará nada. Una fiesta, sí. Una fiesta.

Aro me despeinó mi ya de por sí caótico cabello con una mano y me indicó con un movimiento de su mano que nuestra reunión se había acabado.

Hice una reverencia casi imperceptible y salí de ahí como un sonámbulo. De no haber sido por mis agudos sentidos, habría terminado estrellándome contra las paredes.

Me sentía confundido y algo desorientado. ¿Qué era lo que se proponía Aro?


	35. Oso

_Bueno, para todas esas personas a las que les he hecho falta en extremo, aqui les dejo otro capi, espero que sea de su agrado. _

_¿En quien pensaron al leer el titulo? ¿Quien está del lado de Edward?_

_Yo estoy super feliz, la U s lo mejor!!! Espero sus coments!_

_Mil besos: Marce_

* * *

**Oso**

**Edward POV**

Desde que Rosalie Hale comenzó a vivir con nosotros, decidí que lo mejor para nuestra convivencia era que yo la ignorase por completo. Después de todo, era preferible que yo no le hablase antes de que Carlisle y Esme tuviesen que oírnos gritándonos todo el tiempo.

Pero claro, el hecho de que yo no le hablase, no significaba que dejase de oírla. ¡Y cómo la oía!

No le bastaba con ser un estorbo en mi camino hacia Italia, pues siendo ella una neófita, Carlisle no podía tomar el riesgo de viajar con tres vampiros a través del océano cuando uno de ellos era un recién nacido.

Se negó rotundamente a dejarme viajar sólo y tampoco permitió que Esme me acompañase alegando que podía ser peligroso.

No se ofreció a ir él conmigo. Le preocupaban los cambios de ánimo de Rosalie y su naturaleza agresiva y ciertamente explosiva no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Me molestaba de sobremanera el hecho de que esa chica, orgullosa y altiva hasta lo inverosímil fuese un obstáculo tan grande para mí y nunca había odiado tanto mi "don" como lo hacía ahora. Aunque claro, nunca había estado dentro de la mente de alguien tan detestable.

Debía admitir que entendía hasta cierto punto la rabia que sentía contra los tipos que le habían hecho _eso. _De hecho, pensé muchas veces en unirme a su causa y darles cacería. Ese tipo de personas eran difícilmente seres humanos, podía decirse que los monstruos eran ellos y no nosotros, aún y cuando era yo el que tenía colmillos y bebía sangre.

Pero luego recordaba que se trataba de Rosalie y me negaba rotundamente a ayudarla en algo. La rubia no merecía mi compasión y si bien era cierto, no era justo lo que le había sucedido, no por ello se ganaba mi simpatía.

Y tampoco era que ella estuviese esforzándose por hacerlo.

El encontronazo que tuvimos el primer día, se repitió una y otra vez dentro de la casa con la única diferencia de que ahora yo no me molestaba en discutir con ella. Aunque tampoco cedía y a veces aprovechaba aquella velocidad que no me había abandonado al terminar mi primer año como neófito y solía gastarle bromas que muchas veces la hacían rabiar.

Carlisle solía darme largos sermones cada vez que él o Esme me pillaban fastidiando a Rosalie, criticando mi poca sensibilidad y bla,bla,bla...

De cualquier manera, yo no podía ser bueno con Rosalie, iba en contra de mi naturaleza llevarme bien con ella y aún y cuando me esforzaba por evitarlo, molestarla era una de las pocas cosas que me sacaban una sonrisa en medio de aquella vida vacía que había estado llevando últimamente.

No era que no entendiese el por qué de su comportamiento hostil, había pasado por cosas horribles y yo intentaba recordarlo cada vez que mi mente maquinaba alguna manera de arruinarle el día. Pero mi mente se debatía entre la perspectiva de ser un buen "hermano" o aliviar la molestia que me carcomía por dentro y por lo general, ganaba la segunda.

Aunque claro, no era que se tratase de una pelea pareja. Lo único que necesitaba para convencerme de que Rosalie tenía que pagar era recordar que por culpa de su conversión no había podido ir a Italia a comprobar como se encontraba Bella.

Fui testigo de la manera en que Rosalie se encargó de vengarse de su prometido y sus amigos por la manera en que le habían desgraciado la vida y a pesar de que inicialmente me sentía impactado por lo que ella hacía, no podía evitar darle la razón al final, pues ella merecía que se hiciera justicia al respecto.

Si no era Rosalie ¿quién los habría puesto en su lugar? Aún y cuando su venganza los hubiese mandado a todos directo a la tumba sin necesidad de derramar una gota de sangre.

Pensé muchas veces que habría hecho yo de haber sido Bella y no Rosalie quien hubiese estado en esa situación y descubrí que de haber sido ella, aquel amor eterno no correspondido, yo mismo habría buscado la manera de hacer justicia.

Personas así merecían morir lenta y dolorosamente. Ni siquiera los animales le hacían daño a sus semejantes por mero placer.

Monstruos, ese tipo de personas eran monstruos y si bien era cierto, Rosalie había logrado terminar aquello que había comenzado, allá fuera habían cientos de desgraciados sueltos y miles de chicas como Rosalie que no habían tenido la oportunidad de vengarse.

También estaba el hecho de que conforme mi estado de ánimo se iba deteriorando, mi sed de sangre se acentuaba. Ahora tenía que cazar más para sentirme satisfecho y si bien era cierto Rochester tenía presas para nosotros en las cantidades que eran requeridas para cubrir nuestras necesidades, muchas veces me encontraba a mi mismo pensando si esta sed que me embargaba no se aplacaría si bebía la sangre de un ser humano.

Pero luego recordaba a Carlisle con sus pensamientos sinceros y me regañaba a mi mismo por desafiar eso.

Aguantaba la sed y procuraba portarme bien.

De esa manera, los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses.

Rosalie se adaptó con relativa facilidad a la nueva vida que llevaba y el fin de su primer año se comenzó a acercar.

Comencé con mis estudios de medicina ese año. No podía ir a la universidad pues aún no tenia la capacidad de encontrarme cerca de un ser humano sin matarlo, pero contaba con libros de medicina que databan del siglo XVII y con aquel que probablemente sería el mejor doctor de la historia como mentor.

No tenía nada que hacer por las noches y gracias a la dedicación que le puse, me convertí en un médico desde el punto de vista teórico.

En lo práctico… digamos que faltaban unas cuantas décadas para que alcanzase el autocontrol de Carlisle. Quizá incluso un siglo. Aunque sin Bella a mi lado ¿de que valía seguir vivo?

Intenté distraerme con otras cosas. La búsqueda de mi madre por ejemplo. No obstante, había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo y la pista que me había dado Alice en su momento, ahora no valía nada, me había quedado ciego y tenia que buscar una aguja en un pajar.

De cualquier forma, el tiempo avanzaba y con Rosalie a punto de cumplir el periodo más difícil de un neófito, me sentía razonablemente tranquilo pues el viaje a Italia ya era una realidad palpable.

Cuando comenzó el doceavo mes después de la transformación de Rosalie, decidí que era momento de retomar el tema del viaje a Europa con Carlisle. Si bien era cierto, la economía del mundo después de la guerra seguía un tanto vapuleada, los fondos de Carlisle eran casi inagotables, de algo servía ser tan viejo. Tendías a acumular más de lo que realmente necesitabas.

Aproveché que Rosalie no estaba en casa ese día, había ido a su primera expedición de caza sola, cazaría osos en los Apalaches y decidí que era momento de hablar con mis padres.

Me vestí con propiedad, recordándome que iba a hacer una propuesta de negocios y bajé con lentitud las largas escaleras repitiendo mentalmente el discurso que había memorizado mientras leía las mentes de Carlisle y Esme estudiando su estado de ánimo.

Ambos se encontraban en el salón, sentados en el sofá con las manos entrelazadas y una sonrisa en sus rostros. Me recibieron con una sonrisa y Esme liberó una de sus manos para tenderla hacia mí.

-Edward, querido.

Tomé su mano y le di un apretón cariñoso mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-¿Qué podemos hacer por ti? –preguntó Carlisle con amabilidad para luego sonreír y pedirme que me sentara.

Estaba seguro de que de haber sido un ser humano, habría estado sudando por el nerviosismo. Me senté en el sillón que se hallaba frente a ellos y respiré con profundidad en un acto meramente reflejo. No necesitaba realmente el aire, pero era un acto tan humano que no lo había olvidado.

-Carlisle, Esme- comencé y me sorprendí por la perfecta armonía en mi voz- ha pasado casi un año desde que Rosalie comenzó a vivir aquí. En aquel entonces, no me permitieron viajar a Europa sólo y no fueron conmigo pues ella era demasiado nueva en todo esto como para poder arriesgarnos a llevarla con nosotros.

Me detuve ahí y evalué con atención sus mentes para ver que estaban pensando.

-Continúa, Edward.

Volví a tomar aire y suspiré.

-El primer año como neófita de Rosalie está llegando a su fin y quiero que sepan que pienso seguir adelante con lo que decidí hace tiempo. No tengo idea de si sea lo mejor para mí, pero necesito asegurarme de que ella esté bien.

No fue necesario que yo dijese su nombre, ambos sabían de quien estaba hablando.

-Necesito saber si cuento con su permiso y su apoyo. Sólo quiero mencionar que aún y cuando no fuese así, pienso continuar con todo esto. Es algo que debo hacer y espero que lo entiendan.

La primera en hablar fue Esme y me sorprendió que ni siquiera consultase su respuesta con Carlisle.

-Te apoyo en esto, Edward. Nada me haría más feliz que puedas eliminar a aquellos demonios que cargas en tu espalda- se levantó de su asiento y recorrió mi mejilla con sus dedos finos para luego peinar con suavidad mi revoltijo de cabello. Me dedicó una brillante sonrisa y yo le respondí con otra mientras dirigía mis ojos hacia Carlisle que había estado muy callado.

El estaba serio, con la mirada perdida y una expresión pensativa, pero cuando quise ver dentro de su cabeza, descubrí que nuevamente me estaba bloqueando.

Apreté los dientes y esperé pacientemente a que mi padre se decidiese a compartir sus pensamientos conmigo.

Finalmente, después de lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad, Carlisle sonrió y se puso de pie.

-De acuerdo- dijo con suavidad- quiero que sepas que no es precisamente cuerdo lo que vas a hacer y que si Bella sigue en la compañía que creo que está, esto va a ser muy difícil. Pero eres mi hijo y te apoyo. Quiero que seas feliz.

Fui incapaz de reprimir aquella sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro.

-Habrán condiciones, Edward. No es cuestión de que hagas lo que quieras ¿de acuerdo? Nos vamos a meter en el terreno de aquellos que velan porque se cumplan nuestras leyes y las meteduras de pata no están permitidas. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí.

-¿Cuándo partimos?- pregunté con avidez, sin lograr disimular la emoción en mi voz.

-Si mis cálculos son correctos, faltan dieciocho días para que Rosalie acabe con su primer año. ¿Qué tal cuarenta y ocho días de plazo?

De acuerdo, era un poco más de mes y medio, pero me sentía tan eufórico por contar con Esme y Carlisle en todo esto que no quise ponerme difícil.

-Hecho.

Carlisle extendió su mano y apretó la mía.

-Habrá que ver que opina Rose sobre todo esto- apuntó Esme en voz baja.

No le contesté. Poco me importaba lo que la rubia pensase al respecto. Me iba a Italia.

Entre Carlisle, Esme y yo, nos encargamos de finiquitar los detalles del viaje. Todo iba perfectamente hasta que la puerta de atrás se abrió con tanta fuerza que rebotó contra la pared.

Lo siguiente que oímos, fue la voz asustada de Rosalie llamando a Carlisle.

-¡Ayúdame, por favor!- gritó mientras un fuerte aroma a sangre fresca se extendía por la casa.

En cuanto vi al gran hombre que Rosalie cargaba en sus brazos y escuché su determinación a salvarlo a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas, comprendí que si bien era cierto, el primer año de la rubia llegaba a su fin, en tres días tendríamos un nuevo neófito en casa.

Una vez más, Rosalie Hale había aniquilado mi oportunidad de ver de nuevo a Bella.

**Rosalie POV**

Vivir pacíficamente en casa de los Cullen no era imposible, pero tampoco era tarea sencilla.

No podía quejarme de Carlisle o Esme, ya que ambos se comportaban increíblemente bien conmigo; de hecho, eran más afectuosos conmigo de lo que habían sido mis propios padres en su momento.

Ahí el verdadero problema era el cretino de Edward que había redoblado sus esfuerzos para convertirse en una molestia y que constantemente hacía aflorar la parte menos humana de Rosalie Hale.

Me odiaba profundamente y sabia que parte del motivo, era que mi llegada a la familia había hecho que Carlisle cancelara un viaje a Italia que Edward quería hacer.

Era ajena a los motivos que hacían de este viaje algo tan especial, tal vez por que cada vez que Edward estaba con una de sus pataletas en una de las habitaciones y yo entraba, él se paraba en seco. Tampoco era que estuviese especialmente interesada en saber lo que le pasaba.

Edward Cullen era una persona especialmente desconcertante para mí y me molestaba mucho el hecho de que para él, yo fuese igual de importante que el papel tapiz.

¿Quién se creía que era para tenerme a menos? Nadie, absolutamente nadie me había tratado tan mal como aquel idiota de cabellos broncíneos que se daba el lujo de ignorarme.

En medio de aquellas batallas campales, en las cuales él nunca me dirigía la palabra, fueron pasando los meses hasta llegar a mi doceavo mes como aquella criatura en la que Carlisle me había transformado.

No me gustaba la vida eterna, ni tampoco aquello de haberme quedado congelada en aquel estado. Nunca cumpliría mi sueño de peinar canas y ver nietos jugueteando a mi alrededor.

Pero cuando me veía en el espejo, más hermosa que cualquier otra criatura sobre la faz de la tierra, todo ese resentimiento desaparecía.

Yo era un ser vanidoso en extremo. Me gustaba sentirme superior a los demás y me enorgullecía el no haber metido la pata matando a un ser humano para comer.

Royce y los demás no entraban en la lista de los seres humanos y en cualquier caso, yo no había bebido de ellos.

De hecho, me había adaptado bien a la sangre animal, tanto, que finalmente había conseguido que Carlisle me diese permiso para cazar sola por primera vez.

Iría a la los Apalaches a cazar osos. Carlisle y Esme no tenían porqué saber que iría tan lejos. Mientras menos supiesen, mejor. Probablemente Edward si estaba enterado de mi plan. No era factible tener secretos con él y su odioso "don" por ahí. De cualquier manera, no intentó pararme.

Salí de casa unas cuantas horas antes del amanecer y logré llegar a mi destino sin que la luz del sol alertase a los seres humanos sobre la clase de ser sobrenatural que yo era.

Me divertí dándole caza a un par de osos, lo suficientemente grandes como para intentar desafiarme, pero no tanto como para darme problemas y terminé aburriéndome antes de lo previsto.

Estaba a punto de regresar a casa, cuando mis desarrollados oídos detectaron un rugido ensordecedor seguido por un quejido. No lo pensé, simplemente comencé a correr hacia aquello que me llamaba, atrayéndome como si fuésemos imanes de polos opuestos.

Cuando llegué, el escenario no era nada halagador, un oso pardo había encontrado su desayuno y no parecía dispuesto a echarse atrás.

En cuanto vi a aquel ser humano, convertido en un bulto ensangrentado con el rostro descompuesto en una mueca de dolor, algo en mi interior reaccionó.

No me sentí tentada en lo absoluto por el aroma de su sangre, no en ese momento, porque aquel par de hoyuelos que se marcaban en su rostro, adulto y varonil y que le daban un aire de inocencia tan sutil, me obligó a mí misma a salvarlo fuera como fuera.

En lo único que pude pensar antes de embestir contra el oso, fue en el pequeño Henry, el bebé de Vera.

-No te metas con Henry –susurré antes de darle fin a aquel enorme oso.

No me alimenté de él. No era importante. Sólo tenía ojos para aquella persona en el suelo que me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras una sonrisa incrédula iluminaba su rostro.

Me invadió la necesidad de salvarlo. No era algo que quería simplemente, era algo imperativo. No podía seguir en éste mundo si él no se salvaba.

Examiné sus heridas, y aún sin tener los conocimientos de Carlisle en medicina, descubrí que se hallaba demasiado grave como para sobrevivir esto como humano.

Fui lo suficientemente egoísta para decidir por él. Tenía que seguir en éste mundo, fuera como fuera, aquel hombre tenía que continuar existiendo.

Lo tomé en mis brazos y levanté su enorme cuerpo con la misma facilidad con la que habría cargado a un bebé… y corrí. Corrí con el aroma de su sangre embriagándome, sintiendo la ponzoña acumulándose en mi garganta mientras le rogaba a un Dios que mis padres no se habían molestado en presentarme que me ayudara a salvarlo.

Tuve la fortaleza suficiente para llegar a casa sin hacerle más daño y si no me atreví a morderlo por mi propia cuenta, otorgándole la inmortalidad, fue porque tuve miedo de no ser capaz de parar a tiempo.

Entré a casa y logré sacar la voz para gritarle a Carlisle

-¡Ayúdame, por favor!

Apenas si fui capaz de distinguir la mirada envenenada que me dedicó Edward, estaba demasiado ocupada pasándole a Carlisle el cuerpo inconsciente de aquella persona con la que me había ligado de aquella forma tan extraña.


	36. Tocando fondo

**Tocando fondo**

**Bella POV**

No iba a mentir, me agradaba ser la más valiosa joya de Aro y Cayo. Nadie era tan bueno en esto como yo, ni siquiera Jane con aquellas ilusiones de dolor tan vívidas que podía crear.

Me había transformado en uno de los seres más hermosos y letales del mundo entero… y aún así, tenia miedo. Tenía miedo porque estaba perdiendo día a día a aquel ser que era infinitamente más importante para mi que cualquier otra cosa.

Era como si de la noche a la mañana, se hubiese abierto una grieta en el suelo que me separaba de David… y ni con toda mi fuerza y poder, era capaz de atravesarla.

Mi pequeño, mi hijo se encontraba cada día más lejos de mi y ni con todas mis habilidades estaba siendo capaz de retenerlo.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que a veces, después de las persecuciones me sintiese cansada, como si continuase siendo humana y hubiese corrido una maratón.

Hasta donde tenía entendido, era imposible que lo que estuviese experimentando fuese un cansancio físico. En realidad, se acercaba más a un desgaste mental, como cuando tenia que hacer muchas operaciones de álgebra o algo así.

Me sentía fatigada e inclusive, se me dificultaba hacer cierto tipo de actividades que en una situación normal habría podido hacer a ojos cerrados.

Me molestaba sentirme así. Como si fuese vulnerable. Como si fuese débil...

Y el problema no acababa ahí. Ahora entendía mejor la necesidad que tenía David a nivel mental de dormir. Su cuerpo no necesitaba descansar, pero su mente se lo pedía… y lo mismo estaba haciendo la mía ahora.

Como ahora, que me sentía tan cansada que apenas conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos. Debía recordarme a mi misma que mis párpados solo podían estar en contacto por unas milésimas de segundo… No demasiado. Si me excedía en el tiempo, corría el riesgo de quedarme dormida en aquel lugar.

Y si lo hacía… si me permitía dormir aunque solo fuera por unos instantes, aquella desesperación volvería. Parpadeé dos veces antes de que los colores que me rodeaban se volviesen difusos

El saberme sola en un mundo hostil. Encerrada en aquella habitación de un blanco que debía ser tranquilizador pero que en mi, evocaba la más profunda desesperación.

Aquella certeza de que alguien a quien había dado por muerto seguía en este mundo pero yo no importaba tanto como para que viniera por mi… Y luego la duda, la duda de si me quería o no… de si volvería por mi o no… si la melodía que había tocado para mi había sido un sueño… o no.

Sabía como tenía que continuar el sueño. Las notas seguirían saliendo del piano y yo sería incapaz de resistirme al deseo de seguirlas.

¿Cómo negarme a lo que él me pedía? ¿Cómo no acudir a él cuando me llamaba?

Su rostro seguía siendo borroso para mi. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que nunca vería con claridad aquel rostro, que aún si conocer, para mi era el más hermoso del mundo.

Ven a mí.- me llamó - Te necesito. Te quiero.

Y el deja vú se hacia presente. Yo ya lo había escuchado decir aquello fuera del sueño. ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? ¿Por qué?

El tono con el que dijo "Te quiero", de nuevo me hizo pensar que ya había vivido esto. Pero de haber sido así, yo recordaría su rostro ¿o no? ¡Vamos! Si esa cara era algo difícil de olvidar.

Y yo me detendría justo en ese instante solo para darme cuenta consternada de que aquello no era, ni podía ser, algo real. Y entonces el ángel me llamaría con algo más que dolor en su voz. Con miedo…

-¿Bella?

Y lo vería con mi corazón hecho añicos y su semblante se transformaría en el más triste de los poemas. No era necesario que yo lo viese para saberlo.

No lo recordaba. No podía recordarlo aún y cuando de alguna forma, sabia que era lo más importante para mi. Más que la vida misma.

Y lloraría. Lloraría de dolor y de impotencia y el juraría justo en ese instante que todo iria bien aunque tampoco tuviese tanta idea como yo de lo que sucedería. No podíamos ver el futuro.

-Quién ama, confía – sentenció mientras yo parpadeaba en un intento desesperado de que sus contornos dejaran de tornarse difusos.

-Si ese es tu deseo, nos volveremos a ver – y estampó sus labios contra los míos en el mal dulce de los roces. Un beso perfecto, un momento perfecto, la persona perfecta.

Luché contra mis instintos para abrir los ojos y poder contemplar aquel rostro que ni siquiera mis nuevos ojos podían ver.

Apoyó con suavidad su frente en la mía y las palabras brotaron desde lo más profundo de mi ser para admitir algo que resultaba completamente obvio. -Te amo- susurré.

El volvió a sonreír al tiempo que murmuraba:

-Quién ama, confía. Te esperaré.

Y mi ángel se desvaneció en medio de un murmullo de alas rotas mientras yo abría los ojos mientras ahogaba un grito en una almohada que ya había sido utilizada por demasiadas personas.

En cuanto me tranquilicé, me tumbé boca arriba en la cama y contemplé el techo de la habitación de hotel. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas antes de que yo las secase a manotazos y volví a sentirme una tonta por llorar a causa de un sueño.

-No es real – me repetí por centésima vez- deja de llorar como si realmente existiera, Bella. No existe. No hay forma de que hayas olvidado a alguien así. No es real… no es real.

Y nuevas lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro.

Esto estaba mal. ¿Por qué sufrir? ¿Por qué llorar? ¿Por qué sentir?

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Mojé mi rostro con furia y me aferré al lavabo recordando no excederme en la fuerza física.

Me molestaba demostrar esta clase de debilidad. Sentía rabia al ver mis ojos humedecidos por el recuerdo de un algo que nunca existió.

Tomé una de las toallas blancas y sequé mi rostro. Contemplé el cubículo en el que se encontraba la ducha y a su lado, la bañera. Lo pensé por una milésima de segundo, entré y abrí la ducha sin siquiera quitarme la ropa que traía puesta.

Sentí el agua tibia recorriendo mi piel y la ropa empapada, pegándose a mi cuerpoApoyé mi espalda contra la pared y me dejé resbalar hasta sentarme en el piso mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre mi cabeza.

Deseé poder ahogarme, pero claro, yo tenía por quien vivir. Aquel dulce ser no se merecía perder otra madre.

Escuché los pasos al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación y me puse alerta, pero no me levanté.

En el momento en que la puerta se abrió, el efluvio me golpeó con fuerza y arrugué la nariz al reconocer ambos aromas. No me molesté en cambiar mi posición. Poco me importaba lo que Félix y Demetri pensaran de mi al encontrarme así.

-Pero que facha la tuya, princesa- se burló Félix en cuanto entro al cuarto de baño sin molestarse en tocar la puerta.

-Piérdete –le gruñí.

-¡Oh! Lo haría, pero estoy seguro de que Demetri me encontraría, asi que ¿para qué molestarse?

Un siseo bajo se perdió entre mis dientes y escuché a Demetri cerrando la llave.

-Aro te quiere en casa esta noche.

-No he terminado aquí.

-Puede esperar.

-Claro que no.

-No te lo estoy preguntando, Isabella. El amo ha dicho que tienes que volver esta noche, Félix y yo terminaremos el trabajo.

-Lo he aterrado por días y ahora ustedes pretenden llevarse el mérito. ¡Qué broma!

-Nadie tomará el crédito. Nosotros solo cumplimos órdenes. Sécate –ordenó Demetri mientras me colocaba una toalla sobre el cabello mojado.

-¡Vamos! Me arruinas la diversión. Mira que ver semejante espectáculo.

Hasta ese momento, no había recordado que no traía puesto el vestido, sino que cuando decidí recostarme en la cama, había desatado mi ropa y me había quedado solo con la combinación de seda blanca. Y ahora con el agua…

Quité la toalla de mi cabeza y la lancé sobre mi cuerpo de inmediato mientras clavaba los ojos en Félix, decidida a hacerlo sufrir.

No pasó un segundo antes de que él estuviese en el piso revolcándose de dolor.

Demetri observó con tranquilidad la escena, demasiado habituado a la rabietas de Jane como para alarmarse por una de las mías y pasaron unos minutos antes de que yo liberase a Félix.

Enrollé la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y retorcí mi cabello para eliminar la mayor cantidad de agua posible.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Aro, Demetri?

-No lo sé. No nos ha dicho nada, pero sea lo que sea, tiene que estar relacionado contigo. No le interesa que Félix y yo no lleguemos a tiempo para el anuncio, eres tú quien importa.

Suspiré.

¿Qué se traía Aro entre manos para que mandase a buscarme?

**Edward POV**

No me importaba si Rosalie había sido compasiva por primera vez en su mísera existencia.

No importaba si ese muchacho había estado a punto de convertirse en comida para osos.

No importaba que la rubia se sintiese atada a aquel humano…

Rosalie Hale había destruido en segundos el único atisbo de felicidad que me quedaba.

No tuve que leer la mente de Carlisle para saber lo que pensaba.

No fue necesario entrar en los pensamientos de Esme para entender lo feliz que se sentía de que su familia estuviese creciendo.

Pero yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Ya no era un recién nacido y podía cuidarme yo solito. Ni Rosalie… ni su humano… ni Esme… ni Carlisle … ni nadie evitaría que yo fuera tras ella.

Estaba determinado a hacer ese viaje. No podrían detenerme. Nadie era tan rápido como yo, no podrían alcanzarme.

Bella, Bella, Bella.

Mi dulce Bella.

Mis dientes chasquearon en el momento en que tomé la desición definitiva, tal vez alguien me oyó, pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de salvar al moribundo como para fijarse en lo que desde fuera, debía parecer una simple rabieta.

No importaba. Nadie importaba. Solo ella, y yo… y el plan que lograría que estuviésemos juntos por siempre.

Aproveché que Carlisle y Esme tenían la mente en otro lugar y subí las escaleras haciendo que los cuadros que colgaban en la pared oscilaran peligrosamente.

Abrí y cerré todas las gavetas y puertas que encontré en el piso superior y reuní numerosos fajos de billetes que fueron a parar a diferentes lugares de mi ropa. Cambié mi ropa por una muda limpia y me precipité escaleras abajo, hacia la puerta.

-No lo hagas, Edward.

Bufé al escuchar la voz, y me planteé la posibilidad de continuar ignorándola como venía haciendo hasta el momento, pero la oportunidad de descargar el odio que sentía hacia ella era demasiado buena como para desperdiciarla.

-Edward… -volvió a llamarme Rosalie- Si te vas destrozarás a Esme. No puedes hacerlo.

-¿Y desde cuando tu eres alguien para decir que puedo y que no puedo hacer?

Rosalie no dijo nada, solo se movió de modo que su cuerpo obstruía mi camino hacia la puerta.

-Muévete- siseé.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No sé que mosca te ha picado, Edward, pero no puedo permitir que hagas esto.

-Te lo estoy advirtiendo, Hale. Si no te quitas ahora mismo de mi camino, no respondo por mis actos.

-Edward…

-Tú no sabes lo que es perder a quien más amas. ¿Entiendes? Puede que dentro de tu triste mente, creyeses que amabas al cretino que te hizo todo esto, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que es amar ¿me oyes? No sabes lo que es sentir que tu corazón late a medias por estar incompleto. No sabes lo que se siente el escuchar de los labios de quien más amas en el mundo que no significas absolutamente nada. No sabes lo que es prometerle que no morirás y fracasar en el intento… y luego, cuando pensaste que el destino había jugado a tu favor, recibir una bofetada y saber que no puedes estar a su lado sin poner en riesgo su vida. ¿Entiendes?

La boca de Rosalie se abrió formando una perfecta O por el desconcierto.

-Puede que esto sea nuevo para ti, pero no eres la única que perdió mucho con esta vida. Yo habia encontrado a la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida… y la perdí. Y no culpo a Carlisle en lo absoluto, pero ahora estoy más cerca y más lejos de lo que nunca estaré de ella. ¿Me oyes? No puedo abrazarla sin romperla, no puedo besarla sin intentar beber su sangre. ¡No puedo estar con ella porque es demasiado peligroso!

La rubia abrió y cerró la boca, disponiéndose a hablar, pero yo continué hablando, sacando de mi pecho todo aquello que llevaba demasiado tiempo envenenándome.

-¡No tienes ni idea de lo que se siente! ¿Me oyes? Bella está allá fuera en medio de un montón de basuras monstruosas y yo no se si está bien. No tengo ni idea de si me recuerda o de si ha encontrado a quien amar. ¿Oiste? Yo la amo, la amo con todo mi ser y ya han pasado casi dos años desde que supe de ella, desde que pude verla… Te lo diré por última vez. ¡QUÍTATE DE MI CAMINO!

Ella no dijo una sola palabra. Agachó la cabeza, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para mi.

Ni siquiera me molesté en mirarla cuando salí.


	37. En proceso

_Ok, ok..._

_No tengo perdón por taaaaaaaanto tiempo sin publicar. _

_Acepten el capi como una minima redención_

* * *

**En proceso…**

**Alice POV**

Dejé caer el lobezno medio seco que tenía entre las manos en el momento en que llegó la visión y sentí como Jasper se congelaba en su sitio clavando sus ojos, ahora del mismo color que los míos en mi rostro.

-¿Alice? –un segundo después el estaba frente a mi sosteniendo mis hombros con suavidad.

Parpadeé para volver a enfocarme en el presente mientras Jasper inspeccionaba mi cara con seriedad.

-Tranquilízate- susurré mientras tocaba con un dedo su entrecejo fruncido- no ha pasado nada malo.

-¿Qué has visto? –inquirió mientras atrapaba mi mano con la suya y la llevaba a su mejilla.

No pude evitar enseriarme en ese momento.

-Edward huyó de casa.

El rostro de Jasper no mostró expresión alguna, pero pude sentir su confusión ante mi interés por Edward. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y recargué la cabeza contra la parte baja de su pecho.

-Jazz tonto. No me preocupa Edward porque me guste –murmuré mientras depositaba un beso en su pecho.

-Humm.

-Es nuestro hermano, Jazz. Creo que ha llegado el momento de dejarnos caer por allá. Para cuando lleguemos ya Esme estará desesperada por no saber donde está Edward y Carlisle y Rosalie necesitarán toda la ayuda posible con Emmett.

Jasper escrutó mi rostro con sus profundos ojos.

-Ese es nuevo –susurró finalmente mientras sus manos pasaban de mis hombros a mi espalda.- ¿Quién es Emmett?

-Emmett es el miembro más joven de la familia. Carlisle lo acaba de morder y desperatará dentro de unas- hice el cálculo en mi mente- setenta y un horas. Nada de que preocuparse, es un tipo grande.

Sentí a Jasper ejerciendo presión en mi cintura y cuando levanté la mirada, nuestros ojos se encontraron y me impactó la expresión tortura de su rostro

-¿Jazz? ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo no… me siento listo aún.

Froté su pecho trazando círculos tratando de apaciguarlo pues podía sentir toda su vergüenza y molestia por sentirse débil.

-Lo has estado haciendo muy bien, Jazz – no era del todo cierto, tenía muchos más problemas que yo para adaptarse a la sangre animal, pero eso del semi-canibalismo estaba fuera de discusión.

-Alice…

-Todo irá bien. Seremos cuidadosos, lo prometo.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

-No creo poder llegar hasta Nueva York.

-No estás solo –le recordé.

-Alice- susurró mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos- la última vez que perdí el control casi te estampo contra un muro.

-Pero no lo hiciste- le corté.

-Porque fuiste capaz de ver el movimiento a tiempo y esquivaste el golpe. No puedo arriesgarme a hacerte daño.

-No soy tan frágil.

El abrió la boca para mostrar su desacuerdo, pero continué hablando antes de que lo hiciera.

-Tampoco lo son Carlisle y su familia.

-Jamás me perdonaría si te hiciera daño.

Tomé una de sus manos y le besé la palma.

-No lo harás- le aseguré- sé que puedes portarte bien. Ten fe en ti. Además, ya no es tan tentador como antes ¿cierto?

-Ahora lo es más. Antes era algo que podía hacer, no me estaba vedado y por eso no sentía desesperación por hacerlo. Ahora que sé que no puedo, es muy difícil. ¿Lo entiendes? No me estoy quejando, al principio pensé que moriría de inanición por culpa de mi pequeña hada- me dedicó una sonrisa cargada de cariño y continuó- pero nunca estoy satisfecho. No me malinterpretes, daría la vida misma por estar siempre a tu lado, así que un cambio en mi dieta no es realmente un gran precio a pagar, pero no estoy preparado para dejar este lugar. ¿Entiendes?

-Nos iremos, Jazz. Te lo aviso desde ahora. Mañana partiremos, lo he visto. No te he visto teniendo una recaída, señor bebedor, asi que no te sugestiones. Te prometo que todo irá como la seda.

Jasper emitió un suave gruñido y luego relajó los hombros.

-No puedo discutir contra la vidente.

-Por eso te quiero Jazz…

-¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que se debía a mi profundo atractivo y mi acento sureño.

Le saqué la lengua y me separé de él con suavidad.

-Tonto el último en atrapar un lobo –grité mientras echaba a correr sintiendo la suavidad de la grama bajo mis pies.

**Rosalie POV**

Podía oír los sollozos de Esme en el piso de arriba mientras Carlisle daba vueltas y vueltas en su estudio, clavando tachuelas en el mapa, intentando adivinar el paradero de Edward.

Habían pasado dos días desde la partida de su hijo. Carlisle había intentado darle alcance pero había sido imposible. Edward era muy rápido y se había esmerado en disolver su rastro.

Mis padres adoptivos no sabían que yo tuve la oportunidad de detener a Edward, pero no la había tomado.

¿Por qué no lo hice?

No lo detuve por... por sus palabras. Porque Edward me había abierto su corazón y me había explicado de una vez el motivo de tanto odio hacia mi. No tenía derecho a frenar un amor así, por mucho que me molestara.

No conocía a Bella, y por los Cielos que nunca vería a Edward como algo más que un hermano (si es que llegaba a verlo como tal), pero no lograba imaginar que clase de chica podía ser para que a él le importase tanto.

No conocía la historia completa, pero por lo que había logrado captar del monólogo de Edward, ella lo había mandado a freír espárragos y él seguía perdidamente enamorado de ella, como un imbecil.

Si la chica le había dicho que no lo quería con todas sus letras ¿por qué seguía insistiendo? ¿Por qué humillarse? ¿Acaso no le bastaba con que ella lo hubiese rechazado una vez? ¿Tan masoquista era Edward?

En ese momento, aquella persona postrada en el camastro emitió un quejido y el resto del mundo desapareció para mí. Acaricié su rizada cabellera en un acto casi reflejo y la retiré de inmediato al darme cuenta de lo impropia que era mi acción.

Observé aquel par de hoyuelos marcados en su rostro mientras su enorme cuerpo se retorcía a causa del dolor. Yo recordaba perfectamente lo que se sentía.

-Pasará- le aseguré, pues sabía que me escuchaba- no es un dolor eterno aunque por ahora lo parezca.

Observé con atención sus facciones, buscando algún signo de que me hubiese entendido, pero no lo encontré.

-Perdona –susurré apenada- te juro que no lo habría permitido de haber tenido otra opción. Espero que puedas entender que yo…

¿Qué yo qué? ¿Qué era una egoísta? Eso lo descubriría por si solo si es que decidía quedarse con nosotros. Pasar a formar parte de esta familia hecha de pedazos, de vidas que se había destruido por revolverse con la fantasía, con los cuentos de terror.

Observé su rostro, demacrado por el dolor y me sentí culpable. ¿Quién era yo para decidir por él? Si hubiese sido al revés, habría deseado que aquel hombre, que poco a poco iba perdiendo su calidez, salvase lo que quedaba de mi humanidad en lugar de convertirme en una criatura maldita por la eternidad.

Escuché el latido de su corazón, fuerte aún. Se negaba a dejar de funcionar. Resistiéndose al efecto paralizante de la ponzoña.

Me sentí enternecida. Algo en él me provocaba una dulzura que nada tenía que ver con aquel pequeño que nunca tendría entre mis brazos.

Pensé en Esme, en la frustración que arrastraba porque nunca podría llegar a ser madre. Y pensé en mi. En mis sueños rotos. Nunca podría tener un bebé propio, nunca peinaría canas, nunca envejecería junto a alguien.

Y es que tenía que ser realista, ningún hombre en su sano juicio se fijaría en mí. Al menos no de la manera en que yo quería.

Yo sabía lo deseable y hermosa que era. Hermosa y letal, un Ángel de la Destrucción. Pero nadie me amaría nunca. Yo había sido destruida por Royce y sus amigos aquella noche fría y en mi habían quedado heridas que ni siquiera la ponzoña de Carlisle había podido curar.

Recliné mi cabeza sobre la mesa y observé el sol del tercer día disipando la oscuridad.

**Emmett POV**

Había pasado por la cadena más rara de mi vida.

Primero llegó el oso, y ahí pensé que mi vida se había terminado. Pero luego, llegó el otro oso, entonces llegué a la conclusión de que en definitiva, yo estaba frito. A lo más que podía aspirar era a que fuese solo uno de los osos el que me comiese, o que entre ellos se pelearan durante el tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiera morir.

Aunque probablemente no sería así de suertudo.

Recé para poder morir ahora y no tener que sentir como me convertía en comida para oso.

Y justo en el momento en que pedí ese deseo, escuché un crujido, como el de un árbol al romperse y envuelta en un halo de luz… apareció ella.

Había visto mujeres bonitas… pero ella…Ella era simplemente algo inhumano. Su cabello rubio destellaba como el sol mientras su piel blanca refulgía como si estuviese compuesta por millones de diamantes más pequeños que la cabeza de un alfiler.

Hermosa y salvaje, la vi como a una diosa o un ángel. Sí. Tal vez le quedaba mejor la palabra ángel, por que ella no era, no podía ser… un humano.

La vi embestir contra el oso más grande justo antes de perder el conocimiento… o la vida.

Cuando desperté, me encontraba volando entre los árboles, y de nuevo, supe que había muerto. Lo comprobé cuando alcé la vista y contemplé el rostro del ángel con los ojos oscurecidos, la nariz arrugada y el ceño completamente fruncido.

Parecía molesta, pero su cara de pocos amigos no me asustó, sino que me cautivó aún más.

Recobré y perdí el conocimiento una y otra vez durante el camino. El ángel me cargaba en sus brazos como si yo fuera ligero como una pluma. Su rostro mantuvo exactamente la misma expresión. Nunca relajó el ceño y su nariz continuó poblada de diminutas arruguitas y traté de imaginar que había hecho para hacerla enfadar.

Tal vez me odiaba por haber manchado de sangre su vestido aunque claro, seguro tenia muchos otros en el cielo. No, debía existir otro motivo para que ella se encontrara molesta. Incliné ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado tratando de hacer que mis neuronas hicieran contacto.

Cuando me moví ella inclinó el rostro y me vió a los ojos, no dijo una palabra, ni siquiera separó los labios, solo me miró mientras su cabello se agitaba mientras volábamos y para mi, eso fue suficiente.

No me importaba morir mientras lo hiciera en los brazos del ángel. Cerré los ojos y no los volví a abrir hasta que apareció Él.

Muy bien, lo acababa de comprobar, la chica era un ángel y me había llevado ante Dios. ¿Quién podía ser sino? Un rostro perfecto, con facciones suaves y una bondad sin fin nadando en sus ojos.

Era Dios, tenia que serlo. Pero ¿y el ángel?

Giré la cabeza en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar al ángel mientras Dios me pedía entre susurros que me quedara quieto, que ya había perdido mucha sangre y que no debía desperdiciar energía.

¡Desperdiciar un cacahuate! Yo ya estaba muerto ¿no? Es decir, ese de ahí era Dios. ¡Vamos! Si era solo amor ¿por qué rayos no me dejaba ver al ángel?

Sentí unas manos heladas trabajando en mi maltrecho cuerpo y luego escuché hablar a Dios nuevamente, aunque no me hablaba a mi:

-¿Y Edward?

-Ha salido a tomar aire- respondió una voz completamente musical. La voz más hermosa del mundo.

-Mal –se limitó a responder Dios.

-¡Vamos! ¡Por favor! No está peor de lo que estaba yo cuando me encontraste. ¡Hazlo!

-Parece un hombre fuerte- apuntó una tercera voz.

-De cualquier manera, tendrá que pasarlo mal. No será fácil para él.

-Nada de morfina- chilló la primera voz, la más hermosa de las tres- no hay tiempo.

-Rose... –susurró el hombre con voz cansina.

-Ahora, hazlo.

Escuché un suspiro de rendición y luego llegó el fuego.

Dios había decidido que yo debía ir al Infierno. ¡Oh rayos! ¡Como dolía! Una cosa era que un par de osos hambrientos te dejaran hecho carne molida y otra muy diferente que no fueses digno del Cielo y por eso tuvieras que soportar las llamas en una eterna oscuridad.

Intenté no pensar en el dolor. Pero fue imposible.

Me esforcé por no gemir. Pero el deseo era demasiado fuerte.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que sintiera un toque suave en mi cabello y se disipó la desesperación, pero no el dolor. Dejé escapar otro gemido.

-Pasará- me aseguró alguien con voz suave.

Intenté decirle que le creía, pero no lograba encontrar mi boca, mis cuerdas vocales no respondía.

-Perdona –dijo con profunda tristeza- te juro que no lo habría permitido de haber tenido otra opción. Espero que puedas entender que yo…

Escuché atentamente, pero no completó la frase.

Esperé, con paciencia a que volviese a hablarme, a que me tocara de nuevo y me liberara de mi agonía, pero ella permaneció en silencio.

¡Agh! ¡Como ansiaba oír de nuevo su voz!

Vamos, habla de nuevo.

No lo hizo, y yo sentí como me hundía más y más en la infinita oscuridad.

Vamos....

Oscuridad.

Vamos…

Dolor.

¡Vamos!

Escuché a mi corazón quejarse suavemente, con latidos demasiado lentos. ¿Acaso seguía vivo?

¿Qué rayos pasaba?

En algún lugar cercano, escuché cantar a un gallo. Intenté en vano abrir mis ojos, pero no pude. Aunque de alguna manera, yo mismo no quería abrirlos. Si lo hacia, despertaría en mi destartalado camastro y ella habría sido solo un sueño.

No, mejor sería morir después de haberla visto, que vivir sabiendo que ella no existía.

Y en eso, mi corazón se detuvo y la oscuridad comenzó a disiparse.

Abrí mis ojos y capté con ellos la imagen más fantástica del mundo.

Sonreí con sinceridad.

La vida era buena


	38. Contrariedad

_Hola a tods mis qridos lectores! ¿Cómo han estado? Me extrañaron? Espero q este capitulo les complazca!_

_Mil disculpas pero la U realmente me ha absorvido! Les tengo buenas noticias, estoy d vacaciones y eso significa ¡Tengo tiempo para escribir!_

_Quiero saber ¿q opinan con respecto a la actitud da David? ¿Q creen q vaya a hacer Edward ahora? ¿Y Alice?_

_Ya empecé con el siguiente capi, x el momento he hecho un POV d Bella y empecé (x primera vez n la vida) uno de Carlisle!_

_Espero q todo me salga bn!_

_¿Cómo creen q vaya a ser el reencuentro Bella/Edward???_

_Espero sus coments! yei_

* * *

**Contrariedad**

**Bella POV**

El tic-tac incesante del reloj de péndulo en nuestra habitación suplía el palpitar de mi muerto corazón. Me preguntaba porqué habían tantos relojes en Volterra. El tiempo para aquellos que no mueren nunca, dejaba de ser importante.

Intenté recordar lo que sentía cuando estaba viva y aquel órgano se encargaba de bombear la sangre a través de mi cuerpo. De mantenerme viva.

No pude hacerlo. No tenía esa clase de recuerdos. Se había ido junto con tantos otros. O tal vez, nunca le presté suficiente atención a aquello que supuestamente iba a tener hasta el final de mis días. Pero ahora, mi corazón se mantenía ahí, dentro de mi pecho, duro como una piedra, frío como el hielo.

Observé a David dormir plácidamente y sentí algo de envidia.

¿Cómo era que podía estar tan bien? Tan feliz… tan tranquilo.

No era que eso me molestara, en lo absoluto, me alegraba que mi pequeño fuera feliz. Lo que sí me incomodaba un poco era el hecho de que poco a poco, me iba volviendo innecesaria dentro de su vida.

David ganaba un poco de independencia a cada instante y se volvía más agudo y observador a cada momento.

A veces tenía la impresión de verlo un poco más alto, sus facciones un poco diferentes… menos infantiles que el día anterior. Pero claro, David era también un vampiro, su cuerpo no era capaz de cambiar.

Sería un niño por siempre.

Emití un suspiro bajo. No tenía idea de porqué Félix y Demetri habían interrumpido mi misión. Aro no me había recibido hoy y eso me molestaba también.

Aquí había gato encerrado y tenia una corazonada extraña. Mi corazón congelado en el tiempo me advertía sobre algo raro y yo seguía sin poder descubrir que era aquello.

David sonrió entre sueños y su carita se iluminó mientras giraba sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar boca arriba.

Su cabello estaba seco y le caía sobre los ojos. Me moví con suavidad y estiré el brazo para moverlo pero en el momento en que mi mano desnuda rozó su frente David despertó con violencia y se movió con tal rapidez que tarde un segundo en encontrarlo.

Me miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda.

-¿Estás bien, Gatito? Disculpa, no era mi intención despertarte. –probablemente había interrumpido sus sueños, o tal vez, había empleado más fuerza de la necesaria al tocarlo.

David permaneció en silencio, con sus ojos clavados en los míos. Una sombra de confusión atravesó su cara antes de que fuese capaz de tomar el control de su carácter nuevamente.

-¿David? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué me miras así?

El meneó la cabeza haciendo que sus rizos oscilaran de un lado a otro.

-No me pasa nada.

Me sentí confundida y algo contrariada. ¿Qué podía haber pasado en mi ausencia que David no quisiera contarme? Decidí que lo mejor era no presionarlo.

-¿No piensas saludarme?

El sonrió ligeramente y cambió su peso de un pie al otro, pero no dio ni un paso. Me miró con duda y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mis manos.

Seguí la trayectoria de su mirada y yo también me puse a contemplarlas. ¿Acaso me faltaba un dedo o algo así?

Pero mis manos se hallaban perfectamente, lucían tan blancas y completas como siempre.

-Hola, mamá- dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

-¿Sólo será eso? ¿Nada de abrazos, Dave?

Mi pequeño soltó una risita que se quedó atorada en su garganta. Carraspeó sin necesidad y parpadeó un par de veces.

No se movió ni dijo nada. Me acerqué un par de pasos a él con las manos extendidas y él retrocedió uno, apartándose de mí.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué mi hijo se alejaba?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada- respondió como un autómata.

-David…-susurré mientras meneaba la cabeza- pasa algo. ¿Por qué no quieres tocarme? ¿Qué es tan secreto como para que no quieras que yo lo vea? Estás raro.

El volvió a sonreírme, ligeramente ruborizado. Y se acercó a mí con lentitud, casi como si me temiese. Era ese paso lento y comedido que adoptan las personas cuando un animal desconocido se les acercaba. Pura precaución, como si yo fuese a hacerle daño. ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

David volvió a vacilar cuando se encontraba a un par de pasos de mí. Me miró preocupado, como si estuviese a punto de ganarse un castigo.

-Ven- lo llamé ligeramente impaciente. Lo había extrañado mucho y ahora el huía de mí.

No se movió de su sitio, se quedó ahí parado como si hubiese echado raíces y me estudió de arriba abajo con sus ojos de un verde intenso.

-David…- insistí.

Abrió y cerró la boca como si fuese a decirme algo, pero ni un sólo sonido salió de ella.

-Prometí guardar el silencio- admitió finalmente.

No lo soporté más, me acerqué a él que se balanceó ligeramente sobre sus pies, disponiéndose a huir, pero no se lo permití.

Sujeté sus hombros con fuerza, pero con cuidado de no hacerle daño y él se sacudió con suavidad, pero no llegó a soltarse. Desvió los ojos con obstinación y los clavó en algún punto de la habitación.

-Mírame David.

Hizo como que no me había oído.

-David- supliqué y escuché como mi perfecta voz se quebraba en un sollozo sin lágrimas- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me temes? ¿Ya no me quieres?

En ese momento, él clavó sus ojos en los míos.

Sus pupilas se encontraban tan dilatadas que sus ojos se veían más negros que verdes-

-N-no es eso- soltó entrecortadamente- es sólo que yo…- sin advertencia alguna, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y él dio un ágil salto hasta encerrar su cara en mi pecho que rápidamente quedó empapado en su llanto.

Lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo dejé llorar. No me atreví a separarlo de mi pecho para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Perdóname- supliqué- Te he dejado solo por demasiado tiempo.

-N-no. N-no- murmuró sin separar su carita de mí- Yo quiero que tú… que tú…

Pero lo que David quería, yo no lo supe, porque en ese momento, nuestra puerta se abrió con tanta violencia que fue arrancada de sus bisagras.

-Que demo…

David se apartó de mí y contempló la figura que había aparecido al otro lado con una expresión de enojo que yo no le conocía.

-¿Toc-toc? – inquirió una voz burlona e infantil.

Le contesté con un gruñido.

-¡Vaya! Viajar te ha puesto de mal humor, Bells.

-Tú me has puesto de mal humor, Jane. ¿Y quien demonios te ha dado permiso para arrancar mi puerta y de paso llamarme Bells?

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa angelical.

-No va a funcionar y lo sabes- apuntó su hermano detrás de ella- Dale el mensaje ¿quieres?

Ella miró a Alec entrecerrando los ojos y luego emitió un leve suspiro.

-Eres un aburrido Al.

El rodó los ojos y me dedicó una suave sonrisa.

Alec me agradaba mucho más que su hermana.

-El amo quiere verte en este momento, Isabella. – Jane hizo énfasis en mi nombre completo- No tardes. –Jane giró sobre sus talones, pero su salida fue interrumpida por una vocecilla procedente de mis espaldas.

-¿Tan pronto?

Mis ojos volaron del rostro de David al de Jane.

-¿Qué esperabas enano? ¿No era lo que querías?

David no se amedrentó ante el tono frío y cortante de Jane. La miró enfurecido.

-No estaba hablando contigo- sentenció.

-¿Con quién entonces?

-Probablemente, hablaba conmigo.

Jane se giró con rapidez nuevamente para encontrarse con Aro. Una sonrisa sincera se instaló en su rostro.

-Amo…

-Te has tomado tu tiempo para darle el mensaje a Bella. ¿No mi querida Jane?

La sonrisa de Jane se ensanchó aún más.

-No quería arruinar el enternecedor encuentro, Amo.

Aro sonrió.

-Ve a cazar con tu hermano- susurró mientras se agachaba y la besaba en los labios.

Jane desapareció seguida por Alec en un ondular de capas.

-Me da gusto que Félix y Demetri te hayan podido encontrar.

-Es lo que siempre hacen ¿no? –no estaba de humor para ser cortés, ni siquiera con Aro.

-Pero es más difícil cuando Demetri no puede usar su don contigo, mi querida.

-¿Por qué no me permitiste acabar con mi misión?

-¿Qué no te lo ha dicho nuestro pequeño?- Aro miró a David, cuya mano se encontraba aferrada a mi falda como un abuelo observa a su nieto favorito.

-¿El qué?

-Tendremos una fiesta, Bella querida.

Muy bien, eso me había sacado de base.

-¿Una fiesta?

Bajé la mirada hacia David, quien a su vez tenía los ojos clavados en Aro.

-¿Qué pasa mi querido regalo? –preguntó Aro mientras se acercaba casi flotando- ¿te encuentras molesto por algo?

David no respondió, extendió su mano hacia Aro quien la rozó con cuidado.

-¡Ah! Pero si yo quería que fuera una sorpresa. No sabia que solías esperarla despierto.

David torció levemente la cabeza.

-Prometo avisarte a la próxima.

Me estaba perdiendo de algo.

-Aún no entiendo por qué decidió interrumpir mi misión. ¿Qué pinta la fiesta en todo esto?

-Lo que pasa, Bells, es que tengo unos amigos muy queridos en América y no confío en el correo para enviarles la invitación.

Enarqué una ceja ¿Me utilizaría de cartera?

-¿Es en serio? ¿Me has llamado para que entregue una carta?

Aro sonrió.

-Se trata de un viejo amigo y su nueva familia. Estoy segura de que disfrutarás con ellos. De hecho, comparten su peculiar dieta, Bells.

Lo miré incrédula.

-¿Es en serio?

Pensé que te llevarías bien con él. No confío en nadie más para hacerle llegar la invitación y me sentiría profundamente defraudado si no llegase a venir.

-Estoy segura de que Heidi, Demetri e inclusive Félix son capaces de entregar una carta, Amo.

-Yo también, pero tengo el presentimiento de que Carlisle y su familia no dejarán de venir si eres tú quien lleva la invitación.

Lo miré confundida. ¿De qué iba todo esto? ¿Cómo había pasado de tener que asesinar a alguien a ser ahora la encargada de la correspondencia? Algo apestaba aquí.

-De hecho esperaba poder quedarme aquí. He estado demasiado tiempo lejos de David y me siento mal por ello.

-Si es por el niño, no hay problema alguno, llévalo contigo. Sólo sale de aquí para alimentarse, estoy seguro de que América le gustará y no tendrá problema alguno con guardar nuestro secreto. ¿Cierto, mi querido?

David alzó la cabeza y me di cuenta de que las palabras de Aro tenían para él, un doble significado, uno de los cuales yo no era capaz de encontrar.

-Ninguno, Amo.

No me gustó el tono de David, pero asentí. No estaba bien ir en contra de los deseos de Aro.

**Alice POV**

Apoyé mi espalda contra el muro al tiempo que atraía las piernas hacia mi pecho y escondía el rostro entre las piernas.

Jasper me frotaba la espalda trazando círculos y me mandaba olas de tranquilidad que no estaban funcionando.

Me sentía molesta, frustrada y terriblemente contrariada.

Una cosa era haber visto a Edward largándose de casa en una de sus rabietas, rumbo a Italia y otra muy diferente el saber que con ese acto el muy imbécil había arruinado su oportunidad de estar con Bella de nuevo.

¿Qué le costaba haber esperado unos cuantos días más?

Está bien, Rose había aniquilado (de nuevo) las posibilidades de que Carlisle lo acompañara a Europa para buscarla a ella, pero él no tenía derecho a arruinar MI visión del perfecto encuentro entre ellos dos.

¡Demonios! ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

-¿Allie? ¿Te sientes mejor?

-No. Me siento muy molesta, Jazz.

-No entiendo ¿por qué tanto alboroto porque Edward se fuera de casa? Ya lo habías visto antes y te había alegrado ¿no?

-Si, pero eso fue antes de ver que con su partida había echado a perder otra cosa.

-Yo no soy adivino, Alice. Tendrás que explicarme qué es lo que pasa.

-Bella va rumbo a Rochester. Si Edward se hubiese quedado en casa, ella habría llegado ahí sin necesidad de que él armara un desorden en Italia.

Jasper suspiró.

-Osea que él…

-El ha arruinado mi oportunidad de ser su dama de honor ¡de nuevo!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Lo miré sin entender.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ahora que Edward no está ahí. ¿Qué haremos?

-Iremos a casa de los Cullen.

-¿Por qué? No conoces a nadie allá. Yo no conozco a nadie allá.

-Serán nuestra familia, Jazz. Además, tengo que estar ahí.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Para ir a la fiesta! No voy a perderme la oportunidad de arreglar yo misma a Bella para eso.

-¿Fiesta?

Rodé los ojos. A veces era difícil que Jasper no siguiese mi hilo de pensamientos.

-La fiesta a la que bella invitará a los Cullen. Será en Italia, y si mis cálculos son los adecuados, Edward andará por ahí cerca.

-¿Y eso significa?

-¡Que seré su hada madrina!

De pronto el futuro me pareció mucho más prometedor. Jasper me miró con la confusión pintada en el rostro.

-No importa Jazz, ya lo entenderás.

-Eres un monstruito realmente aterrador.

Me levanté con rapidez y me sacudí la suciedad de la ropa.

-¿Tonto el último en llegar a Nueva York?

-¿No meteré la pata en el camino?

-¡Oye! Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora.

-Ya me he comido dos humanos. Eres una mala mentirosa.

-Vale, revisaré con cuidado.

Me concentré vigilando el camino.

-De acuerdo, tendremos que tomar el camino largo, aunque estoy segura de que podrías soportarlo.

-No me la pongas tan difícil.

Le saqué la lengua con infantilismo.

-Rochester ¡allá vamos!

**Edward POV **

Miré el océano y pensé en volver a casa un par de veces. Aceptar el plan que para estas alturas habría trazado Carlisle y pedirle perdón a Esme por haberme ido de esa manera.

No lo hice, más por orgullo que por cualquier otra cosa, porque la verdad era, que ahora que me encontraba completamente solo, no tenía idea de qué era lo que haría.

No había salido de Estados Unidos aún y a pesar de que la idea de ir a buscar a Bella a Europa me parecía tentadora, no tenía ni idea de qué decirle a alguien que me había rechazado tantas veces.

A la persona a la que yo amaba más que a mi vida.

Apreté los dientes. Todo habría sido más fácil si Rosalie nunca hubiese metido sus narices en nuestra familia, pero tampoco podía culparla.

Entendía hasta cierto punto el sentimiento que la había llevado a salvar a ese hombre.

Contemplé el océano nuevamente, la fragmentación de las aguas cristalinas en un millón de colores cuando los rayos del sol caían sobre su superficie.

´Recordé el sonrojo de Bella el día en que nos conocimos.

Recordé el día en que toqué para ella.

Recordé aquella noche en su habitación.

Recordé cuando patinamos sobre el hielo.

Recordé nuestro primer y único beso.

Recordé el día en que me colé en su casa y estuve a punto de acabar con su vida.

Recordé a Bella diciéndome que no me amaba.

Lo recordé todo. Y quise morir.

Por que en un mundo en el que ella no me amase… yo no quería vivir.

Estiré el brazo, de modo que saliera del resguardo que me proporcionaban las sombras que proyectaba el techo de una casucha abandonada y observé el brillo de mi piel bajo el sol.


	39. Revelaciones

_Amo lo mucho que les gusta este fic! Mil gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, las alertas y los favoritos!_

_No tengo ni idea de cuanto hará falta para terminarlo... Pero creánme que lo haré!_

_Ya casi acabo el capi que sigue, q tiene POV de Carlisle, de Rosalie y de Bella..._

_Vamos a ver que tal nos va con este!_

_Muchos besooooooos!_  


* * *

**Revelaciones**

**Bella POV**

David reclinó su cuerpo contra el mío y me miró con ojos somnolientos.

-¿Falta mucho?

Le sonreí y lo arropé con mi abrigo. Sabía que el no sentía frío, pero era lo lógico. Ya era de noche y estaba comenzando el invierno.

Podía sentir numerosas miradas clavadas en nosotros dos.

Después de todo, no éramos precisamente ordinarios. Ahora que veía a David rodeado de niños humanos, era más consciente de su belleza sobrenatural. Ningún niño alcanzaría nunca aquella perfección angelical y aún y cuando llegase a existir alguna criatura similar, los años se encargarían de arrebatarle poco a poco aquella belleza infantil.

David era y sería por siempre, un ser único.

-¿Mamá?- susurró cerca de mi oído- ¿Falta mucho?

-Un par de horas tal vez- me aventuré a decir.

El viaje habría sido mucho más rápido si hubiésemos usado nuestros propios medios, pero Aro había insistido en que David debía conocer los trenes norteamericanos.

En lo personal, no le hallaba la gracia a pasar horas dentro de un vagón maloliente, cargado de humanos curiosos que no hacían más que vernos como si fuésemos nuevas atracciones de zoológico.

Me molestaban hasta cierto punto las miradas lascivas que me dedicaban y la falta de disimulo de la gente a nuestro alrededor. `

-Si tienes sueño duérmete- murmuré cerca del oído de David.

El negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Quiero ver.

-No hay mucho que ver por ahora, David –me acerqué más a él- está oscuro allá afuera.

El me miró desdeñoso y me sacó la lengua mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-Si fuera vampiro podría verlo todo, mamá.

No me inmuté por su comentario. Si hubiese dicho eso en Volterra, probablemente alguien habría tenido que morderse la lengua para evitar regañarlo. "¡No se bromea con el secreto!" Pero ahora, éramos sólo él y yo, y aún y cuando la gente asociara nuestro aspecto a algo sobrenatural, seríamos tomados por ángeles y no por bebedores de sangre.

Sentí los pasos de una persona y escuché su respiración mucho antes de que me tocaran el hombro, pero aún así, fingí un respingo.

-Disculpe señorita ¿podría decirme la hora?

Lo miré parpadeando innecesariamente. No debía pasar los veinticinco, era alto y fornido, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules.

-Lo siento, no tengo reloj, dije mientras le mostraba mis muñecas desnudas.

-Tal vez ese, te sea de utilidad- dijo David mientras se arrodillaba sobre el asiento y señalaba la cadenilla que sobresalía de uno de sus bolsillos.

Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa. El tic-tac procedente de sus pantalones era inconfundible.

Pude sentir como el calor de su cuerpo se agolpaba en su rostro.

-Hum… bueno… había olvidado que traía éste.

-También está ese otro- dijo David señalando el reloj negro que colgaba del techo del vagón, cerca de la puerta.

No dijo nada, simplemente miró a David con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Finalmente se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que me he distraído.

-Debe ser fácil teniendo a mi mami cerca.

-¿Tu… madre?

David sonrió mostrando unos brillantes dientes blancos.

-¿No era a ella a quien veías desde hace horas?

-David- le regañé en voz baja.

-Aunque lamento informarte- continuó él como si no me hubiese oído- que ya mi mami está tomada.

Ahora fui yo la sorprendida. ¿Tomada?

-Entiendo. Gracias- el hombre se despidió de mí con una inclinación de cabeza y se fue a sentar.

No le di mucha importancia. Era "normal" que los humanos se sintieran atraídos hacia nosotros. Después de todo, éramos los mejores depredadores del mundo. Todo en nosotros los llamaba, la voz, el rostro, incluso el olor.

Por otro lado…

David me observaba aún sonriente

-Así que tomada ¿eh?

-Así es –dijo él muy tranquilo mientras recostaba la cabeza en la ventana.

-¿Y tomada por quién David?

-Por Edward, naturalmente.

Respiré hondo un par de veces antes de responderle, pues no quería herir su sensibilidad.

-David ya te he dicho que…

-Lalalalala- comenzó a cantar David cubriéndose los oídos con las manos.

Lo miré perpleja.

-¿Y eso de donde ha salido?

-No quiero oírte diciendo que él no existe.

-Porque sabes que es verdad.

-No en realidad,

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Porque sería otra cosa que tendrías que tragarte cuando veas que tengo la razón.

Me giré en el asiento y me incliné de modo que nuestros rostros quedaran a la misma altura.

-Escúchame atentamente, David. ¿De acuerdo?

El asintió.

-No existe ningún Edward Masen. ¿Entendido? No sé porqué motivo he estado diciendo eso en sueños, pero ten por seguro de que si alguien así existiera y yo lo quisiese tanto, lo recordaría no crees.

Para mi sorpresa, él sonrió.

-Vaya ¿tan bien lo tomas? Me encanta el cambio de actitud.

El negó con la cabeza sin que su radiante sonrisa desapareciera.

-¿Entonces?

-Nunca antes dijiste que su apellido, fuera Masen.

**Carlisle POV**

Con dos vampiros neófitos en casa (pues técnicamente Rosalie era una neófita aún), un hijo que tenía por costumbre escaparse en cualquier momento sólo Dios sabía a donde y una esposa al borde de la depresión, estaba empezando a considerar con seriedad que un vampiro fuese capaz de perder la razón.

¡Me estaba volviendo loco!

Emmett había tomado bastante bien esto de ser vampiro, aunque tampoco había sido muy racional que digamos. Inicialmente, lo atribuí a la morfina, pues antes de que Rosalie entrara, ya le había administrado una buena dosis.

No obstante, el hecho de que hubiese pensado que yo era Dios y Rose un ángel, resultaba francamente preocupante.

Por otra parte, parecía tomarse su nueva vida con mucho humor.

De hecho, una vez se dio cuenta de mi profesión como médico, me preguntó que según mi criterio, qué me parecía más higiénico, si morder y luego colocar una pajilla en "la cena" o beber directamente de ella.

-Mi madre decía que beber de la botella es antihigiénico. Así que usted dirá Doc- y luego soltó una carcajada que retumbó por toda la casa.

Creo que en parte, su aceptación se debía al interés nada sutil que tenía en Rosalie. Y a decir verdad, ella parecía encantada con eso. Emmett aparentemente le había quitado un poco de su amargura.

Me parecía bien. No me molestaba en lo absoluto que su relación traspasara los límites del amor filial, si eso ayudaba a curar las heridas que la ponzoña no había alcanzado a cerrar en Rosalie.

Ni siquiera fue necesario preguntarle a Emmett si quería quedarse, él lo asumió como parte de su transformación.

A pesar de que ahora contaba con un nuevo hijo, Esme no se reponía del abandono de Edward. Solía culparse por el poco apoyo que le había dado con todo lo de Bella y la verdad… yo también lo hacía.

Me sentía mal por haber empujado a mi hijo a tomar desiciones tan precipitadas.

Sabía que Edward era brillante, pero sinceramente dudaba que se mantuviese en sus cabales cuando de Bella se trataba.

Al igual que mi esposa, tenía la impresión de que había algo más detrás de la partida de Bella a Italia.

Edward aún no perfeccionaba su don y a pesar de que era bueno en eso de leer mentes, aún había cosas que se le escapaban, sobre todo cuando se trataba de grupos de personas.

En mi opinión, su don era algo parecido a escuchar el murmullo de las voces de una congregación de gente. Sólo alcanzaba a oír lo más superficial hasta que se concentraba en alguien.

En una ocasión, le pregunté que por qué motivo no se había detenido a escuchar lo que aquellos tres vampiros tenían en mente cuando se llevaron a Bella. Su respuesta había sido de una simplicidad pasmosa: no los había escuchado por que estaba muy ocupado tratando de saber lo que Bella pensaba.

Esa era una de las cosas que me confundía con Edward. A veces podía ser increíblemente agudo, pero cuando Bella estaba implicada en el asunto, su mente simplemente se cerraba, tendía a sobreactuar un poco y al parecer obviaba cosas que no debía.

Es decir, él _sabía _que no podía leer su mente y aún así lo intentaba. ¿Por qué?

Por otra parte, no llegaba a comprender la tendencia que tenía Edward a exagerar su naturaleza "monstruosa". Nada de lo que había visto en todos mis años de vida me había hecho dudar de la existencia de un Dios, no sólo en los cielos sino en todo. Aún así, Edward estaba convencido de que en parte, el rechazo de Bella se debía a lo que él consideraba su "carencia de alma".

Tocaron con suavidad a la puerta de mi despacho.

-Adelante.

-Pienso salir a cazar- Esme trató de sonreír cuando me lo dijo, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. La ausencia de Edward le dolía profundamente. Tanto como me dolía a mí.

-Te acompaño.

Ella asintió.

Me levanté de la silla y en cuanto estuve a su lado, rodeé su cintura.

-Estará bien- le garanticé a pesar de que yo mismo no estaba muy convencido- es un chico listo y muy fuerte.

Ella cabeceó ligeramente.

-¿Tú como estás? –preguntó mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Me lo pensé un segundo, si le decía la verdad, la atormentaría más.

-Sé sincero Carlisle.- exigió con voz suave.

Muy a mi pesar, sonreí con culpabilidad.

-Lo extraño.

-Todos lo hacemos.

Y estoy algo preocupado, agregué en mi fuero interno.

-¿Crees que volverá?

No tenía la respuesta para eso. Ya no sabía que creer.

-Espero que lo haga.

-Eso no responde a la pregunta.

Le sonreí.

-Lo sé.

-Me gustaría que alguien pudiera decirnos que va a pasar con él… con nosotros.

Llegamos al rellano de la escalera. Esme continuaba mostrando un rostro cargado de pena.

-Por ahora sólo podemos confiar en que se encuentre bien.

-No es que no quiera a Emmett y Rosie- susurró con voz queda- Es sólo que…

-Edward era especial- apunté.

- Es especial, pero no me refería a eso. Era nuestro primer hijo ¿lo entiendes? Después de tanto tiempo… yo…

El dolor de mi esposa me traspasaba como la más afilada de las dagas. Yo sentía lo mismo. Edward sería siempre nuestro primer hijo y el hecho de que no tuviéramos idea del lugar en que se encontraba resultaba avasallador.

El silencio que se instaló entre nosotros era tenso, casi palpable.

-Supongo que sólo podemos esperar. – murmuró al fin con voz dolida.

-Así es.

-Lo que aún no entiendo, es todo lo que ha pasado con Bella.

-Nadie lo hace. Podría ser cosa de adolescentes. Recuerda que ambos siguen siendo muy jóvenes

Esme meneó la cabeza.

-Hay algo más, Carlisle. Algo no anda bien pero no alcanzó a entender por qué.

-¿A que te refie…?

Pero no pude terminar mi pregunta porque en ese momento, un par de golpes secos resonaron por la casa.

-¿Rosalie ha estado fuera?

-No.

-¿Emmett…?

-Está con Rosie arreglando el auto.

No me sorprendió, Rosalie había desarrollado una extraña afición por los coches poco después de su renacimiento y Emmett había puesto su fuerza a su disposición. Se encargaba de sostener el auto mientras Rosalie trabajaba bajo él.

Volvieron a tocar a la puerta, esta vez los golpes fueron más suaves, pero también más rápidos y resueltos.

-Tal vez ¿alguien del hospital?

-¿Por qué no llamar antes…?

-¿Un paciente?

-No creo que sepan mi dirección.

Examiné mi reloj, faltaban 20 minutos para las 2 de la mañana ¿quién haría visitas a esa hora?

-Creo que deberíamos abrir – dijo Esme- podrían tener problemas.

Asentí. Ambos nos dirigimos hacia la puerta principal. Y el aroma llegó a nuestras fosas nasales, inconfundible

Eran de los nuestros.

Miré de soslayo a mi esposa y ésta apretó con fuerza mi mano. La puerta no hizo ni un sonido cuando la abrí.

Dos figuras nos esperaban al otro lado de la puerta. Una de ellas, el varón, era alto y rubio. Observé sus ojos, de un rojo intenso, brillante. Se había alimentado recientemente y nos miraba con desconfianza.

La otra figura, mucho más pequeña que la primera, tenía un cabello azabache muy corto, con puntas disparadas en todas direcciones y nos observaba a mi esposa y a mí con sus grandes ojos dorados.

Finalmente, la mujer rompió el silencio y soltó una risita que me recordó el sonido de un cascabel.

-Es un gusto conocerlos al fin- dijo con alegría- Carlisle- me miró- Esme- dirigió su mirada hacia mi mujer.

**David POV**

Bella no dijo nada más durante el resto del recorrido en tren y cuando finalmente bajamos en la estación más cercana a Rochester, parecía determinada a mantener aquel estado de mutismo.

Me parecía divertido que fuese tan testaruda, pues por la expresión de su rostro, yo sabía que se moría por hablar del tema y había recurrido a todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo.

Finalmente, perdió la batalla y dijo:

-Sabes que no significa nada ¿cierto?

Se me escapó una sonrisa, pero decidí hacerme el ruso con todo.

-¿Qué cosa?

Me miró con ceño. A ella no le parecía divertido.

-¡Oh! Te refieres al apellido y todo eso. No te preocupes.

-Perfecto, entonces…

-Porque seguramente hay cientos de Edwards Masen regados por ahí afuera ¿verdad?

-David…

-Sí, estoy seguro de que debe ser así. No es como si hubieses recordado algo más o hayas vuelto a soñar con él. ¿Cierto?

Bella apretó los dientes con un crujido audible para mis sensibles oídos.

Entre nosotros volvió a instalarse el silencio.

-No entiendo porqué te molesta.

-No me agrada que vivas en un mundo tan fantasioso.

Rodé los ojos.

-¡Oh claro! Por que el mundo de los vampiros es muy realista ¿Cierto? ¿Acaso alguien ignora nuestra existencia?

-¡Shh!

-¡Vamos mamá! A estas alturas hasta tú debes al menos tener dudas.

-¿Con respecto a qué?

De acuerdo, no me agradaba que fuera ella quien se hiciera la rusa.

-Olvídalo. ¿Hacia donde vamos?

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No, comí mucho antes de salir.

Era cierto, a pesar de que podía controlar muy bien mis instintos, me intimidaban un poco las reacciones que podía tener al estar rodeado de seres humanos. Así que cacé y me alimenté más de lo normal.

Había valido la pena, el viaje había sido muy interesante y me moría de ganas de conocer más aquel país.

-¿Qué opinas David?

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Crees que los Cullen realmente sean como nosotros?

Me encogí de hombros. Estaba seguro de que aunque no lo fueran, me caerían bien. Después de todo, si Edward estaba ahí como Aro afirmaba, ellos serían mi nueva familia ¿no?

Al final todos nos iríamos juntos a casa.

-¿Crees que debamos ir directo a casa de los Cullen?

Fue difícil controlarme para que Bella no notara mi emoción. Me hacía muy feliz lo cerca que nos encontrábamos, pues a diferencia de ella, yo sí sabía qué nos esperaba ahí.

O mejor dicho quién.


	40. Noticias y aleteos

_Ok, antes de que lean, quiero q guardemos un minuto de silencio por mi computadora, la cual fallecio esta tarde.._

_De momento, estoy usando una prestada, no se cuanto dure el prestamo asi q espero q entiendan si acaso me retrasara con las actualizaciones. _

_El capi de hoy esta un poco mas largo de lo normal, espero q les guste. No se si estare caracterizando bien a Carlisle, pues unas me dicen que si y otras q no, tons me gustaria conocer su opinion pues no quiero cometer un sacrilegio poniendo a Carlisle a decir cosa que nada que ver, asi que por favor, dejen dentro de sus maravillosos comments lo q piensan al respecto, de verdad me ayudan a crecer como persona._

_Otra cosa, con la cual no quiero sonar grosera ni nada por el estilo, pero de verdad me siento muy mal cuando me dicen que me apresure xq esto nacio como un hobbie y no quiero q pase a ser una obligacion._

_Amo escribir esta historia y lo hago todo lo mejor que puedo, se que aun no soy precisamente una buena escritora y que si todas y todos han leido hasta aqui, es xq les interesa saber como terminara la historia de Bella y Edward en este fic. _

_De una vez les anticipo que soy pro Happy Endings, asi que con eso pueden darse una idea, lo que quiero es q ellos tengan q superar sus obstaculos y vencer a sus demonios, no se si me explico._

_Las criticas constructivas son bienvenidas, y las que han estado desde el principio, saben cuanto valoro sus opiniones, no obstante, no me gusta que me digan como debo escribir mi historia. Asi que por favor..._

_De verdad les agradezco que me soporten! Mil besos y disculpo x el comentario megalargo, estoy tratando de escribir el capi q sigue, q ya es el encuentro entre Bella, David y todos los Cullen... menos Edward._

_Ademas me preguntaba, si una vez termine este fic, les gustaria que escribiera otro..._

_Realmente me gusta escribir y seria maravilloso que en el caso de que la respuesta a lo anterior sea positiva, me digan sobre quien o sobre que les gustaria leer._

_Muchos besos!!!_

**Noticias y aleteos**

**Carlisle POV**

-Ya que no te decides, Jasper y yo tendremos que suponer que nos has invitado a pasar, Carlisle. Es de mala educación dejar a las visitas en la puerta- la pequeña vampiresa tomó al que supuse, era su compañero de la mano y entró a nuestra casa sin que Esme o yo hiciésemos nada para detenerla. No era una amenaza.

Se sentó en el salón como si estuviese en su casa e invitó al hombre a hacer lo mismo con una sonrisa. Luego se volteó hacia nosotros.

-No pongan esas caras, por favor. ¡Vamos a ser todos familia!

Decidido, ella me desconcertaba por completo.

-Siéntense por favor.

Esme me miró alzando las cejas. No parecía precisamente contenta ante el hecho de que una completa desconocida la invitara a sentarse en su casa.

-Creo que sentirían más cómodos si nos presentáramos. – observó el macho mientras miraba con adoración a la chica.

-¡Oh vaya! No lo hemos hecho ¿verdad?- murmuró ella y se echó a reír. Luego nos miró a mi mujer y a mi y nos dedicó una cálida sonrisa- Nosotros somos Alice- y se señaló a si misma- y Jasper- dijo mientras tomaba la mano del rubio.

La pequeña espero balanceándose ligeramente de adelante hacia atrás en el sofá, a que alguno agregara algo, pero no lo hicimos.

-¿Dónde están Rosalie y Emmett?- inquirió enarcando una ceja.

En el momento en que ella hizo la pregunta, Rosalie se materializó en la estancia y observó a los recién llegados con altivez.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó sin esconder la soberbia en su voz.

-Hola Rosalie- saludó Alice alegremente- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

Rosalie frunció los labios casi imperceptiblemente.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, niña. –Rosalie recalcó la última palabra partiéndola en dos sílabas, tratando claramente de mostrar lo que opinaba de Alice por su reducida estatura.

-¿Niña? ¡Vaya Rosie! ¿A que se debe el mal carácter?

-¿Quién demonios te ha dado derecho a llamarme Rosie? –masculló Rosalie mostrando los dientes.

Alice solo se rió.

La enorme figura de Emmett surgió al otro lado del umbral de la puerta y Rosalie lo miró reprobatoriamente.

-Te dije que no entraras, Emmett.

Emmett la miró con aire compungido.

-Estaban haciendo mucho ruido y me preocupé, Rosie-salie- Emmett pareció arrepentirse de utilizar el apodo que acababa de inventarle Alice y trató de corregirlo en la misma oración.

La estancia estaba cargada de tensión y pude ver que Rosalie parecía lista para lanzarse encima de Alice en cualquier momento y dudaba mucho que el compañero de esta fuese a permitírselo. Por otro lado, Emmett no se quedaría fuera de la acción, pero a pesar de la increíble fuerza que tenía como neófito, dudaba que tuviera oportunidad contra el vampiro rubio, cuya piel se encontraba cubierta de cicatrices. Sin lugar a duda, Jasper debía ser un experto en la pelea.

Era hora de que alguien interviniera.

-¡Cálmense todos! – dije sin alzar la voz pero gesticulando de modo que todos captaran el mensaje.

Al instante, se esparció por nuestra sala una ola de tranquilidad y observé como Alice le sonreía, con cierta sorpresa, a su compañero.

-Disculpa ¿Alice?- todos observamos a Esme, que hablaba por primera vez desde que llegaron nuestras visitas.

-¿Si? –Alice parecía encantada de estar hablando con ella.

-No quiero ser grosera ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿podemos saber a que se debe su visita?

La sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó.

-Pues bien, como ya les dije, todos nosotros seremos familia muy pronto- desde su lugar, Rosalie bufó- Por otra parte- dijo mientras volvía a tomar asiento en el sofá- tengo algunas cosas que contarles que de seguro les resultaran muy interesantes.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- me sorprendió escuchar las palabras saliendo de mi boca.

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

-Cosas sobre dos personas… ¡No! Tres personas, que les interesan en grado sumo a todos ustedes. Y a nosotros también.

Todos los miramos perplejos.

-¿De quienes hablas?- pregunto Esme con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

-De Edward, de Bella… y de una personita que no han llegado a conocer aún.

Un sollozo ahogado se desprendió de la garganta de Esme.

Alice nos miró con bondad.

-Siéntense, por favor. Les contaré todo.

**Rosalie POV **

A veces me sentía dividida.

Por un lado, me remordía la conciencia por haberle pedido a Carlisle que transformara a Emmett en lo que éramos todos nosotros.

Pero al mismo tiempo, mi corazón, detenido por la ponzoña que se había encargado de quemarme desde dentro, parecía saltar cada vez que él estaba cerca de mi.

No estaba segura de si se trataba de lo mucho que me recordaba a Henry, si eran sus facciones frescas y alegres, llenas de detalles y gestos que me recordaban a aquel bebé que nunca llegaría a tener. También podía tratarse de la manera en la que me trataba, una dulzura y una adoración con la que solía mirarme o lo solícito que se mostraba cada vez que me oía decir que necesitaba ayuda.

El punto era que desde el momento en que despertó de su transformación, Emmett había conseguido lo que nadie había hecho hasta el momento, me hacía sentirme amada.

A pesar de la pena y la desesperación que mostraban Carlisle y Esme después de la partida de Edward, ya no me sentía sola, aunque si me dolía la tristeza de mis nuevos "padres".

Y me molestaba el hecho de que un par de completos desconocidos hubiesen llegado a plantarse en nuestra puerta, para luego comenzar a llamarnos a todos por nuestro nombre de pila como si fuésemos viejos conocidos.

¿Qué se creía esa diminuta chica para llegar a robarnos la poca paz que teníamos?

Me hallaba bajo el auto de Carlisle en el momento en que ellos entraron en nuestro territorio. Pude escucharlos aproximarse, demasiado rápido para ser humanos. Además su aroma era diferente. No olían a algo comestible.

Mis instintos se dispararon de inmediato y me puse territorial.

Salí de debajo del auto justo para ver como Emmett se acuclillaba, con los dientes desnudos y ceño fruncido.

-¿Sabes quienes son? –preguntó en medio de un gruñido.

No tuve que pensarlo para responder. Los únicos que nuestra clase que conocía éramos nosotros cuatro y Edward.

-No.

Emmett asintió.

-Voy tras ellos.

-Nada de eso-le dije también gruñendo- Esperemos. Tal vez andan de cacería por aquí.

-Pero Carlisle dijo que aquí no se podía cazar- apuntó Emmett haciendo un mohín de disgusto, había tenido unos cuantos problemas para contener su apetito.

-Esperemos-dije finalmente, no creo que vengan hacia acá.

Pero tuve que tragarme mis palabras cuando el par de vampiros se plantaron en la puerta y tocaron, muy quitados de la pena, comos si fuesen las tres de la tarde y no de la madrugada.

Para mi sorpresa, Carlisle y Esme abrieron la puerta y los dejaron entrar como si nada. Aquello me pareció demasiado.

-Espérame aquí- prácticamente le ordené a Emmett.

Para cuando llegué al salón, tres segundos después, las "visitas", un hombre y una mujer, ya se encontraban cómodamente instalados en el sofá y nada de lo que dije evitó que aquella chica que apenas alcanzaba mi pecho, comenzara a contarnos una disparatada historia de engaños, protagonizada por vampiros italianos.

**Carlisle POV**

El don de Alice me pareció sorprendente. Conocer el futuro, la clarividencia era sin duda, algo especial que me llevó a preguntarme que clase de dotes había tenido en su otra vida.

No obstante, ella no recordaba nada de su vida como humana.

Ni a Esme ni a mi nos tomó por sorpresa que Bella estuviese viviendo con los Vulturi. Lo que si nos impactó fue todo lo que Alice nos contó sobre ella, sobre como era su vida, lo que podía hacer y lo que hacía para ellos.

Esme tuvo que sentarse, pues si bien era cierto, nuestros cuerpos no sufrían desmayos ni nada por el estilo, si sentíamos con más fuerza otras cosas.

Mi esposa estaba destrozada, y yo… anonadado.

Repasé mentalmente las ocasiones en las que había visto a Bella y recordé a una niña de mejillas rosadas con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas ante la noticia de que Edward había contraído la influenza.

O pálida en la penumbra de la sala, el día en que Edward estuvo a punto de matarla.

Sin duda alguna no era el rostro de una asesina. Y sin embargo, Alice nos contó todos y cada uno de los trabajos que había visto que Bella realizaría.

Nos habló de su régimen alimenticio y no pude evitar sentirme confundido. ¿Cómo era que Aro había permitido que uno de los suyos lo adoptara? Más importante aún ¿Cómo había descubierto que podía suplantar la sangre humana con la animal? ¿Se había visto obligada al igual que yo por la necesidad?

Nos contó del niño que había transformado y me pregunté el motivo por el cual Aro había permitido que sus propias reglas fuesen quebrantadas dentro de Volterra. ¿Qué clase de relación existía entre Bella y el líder Vulturi para que este le diese tanta libertad al actuar?

No pude dejar de preocuparme por mi hijo, el cual sin lugar a dudas, iba rumbo a Italia para buscar a Bella una vez más.

Luego Alice nos contó sobre el niño. Se llamaba David y había estado a punto de ser comido por Bella. Aro lo había traído hasta las catacumbas para que sirviese de alimento para ella que se negaba a cazar.

Nos habló del vínculo que se había formado entre ambos y la forma en que Bella, siendo una neófita, había vencido la tentación y lo había mordido para que su ponzoña le diera vida eterna.

Esme se enterneció con la historia mientras que Rosalie se tensó aún más. Deseé tener el don de mi hijo para saber lo que estaba pensando ella en aquel momento, ahora que la veía ahí, envarada junto a Emmett, con los labios fruncidos y la mirada perdida, comencé a sospechar el motivo por el que Rosalie odiaba esta vida más que cualquier otro de nosotros.

Finalmente, Alice nos dijo a todos lo que había pasado en realidad cuando Edward fue con ella a Italia por primera vez.

-¿Así que fuiste tú quien se lo llevo?

Alice le sonrió a Esme por toda respuesta, pero no fue una sonrisa feliz.

-Pensé que hacia lo correcto, en mi primera visión, todo salía bien. Ellos se reencontraban y todo perfecto.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Rosalie airada- ¿Primera visión?

-A veces el futuro cambia- respondió Alice mientras se encogía de hombros- No es una ciencia exacta.

-¿Entonces que me dices de todo lo demás? Podrías haber metido la pata con todo esto ¿no? ¿Cómo sabes que no viste mal todo lo demás?

-Rosalie…- intentó tranquilizarla Esme.

-Te apareces en mi casa a estas horas, cuentas un montón de sandeces ¿y pretendes que te creamos?

Con todo Alice sonrió de nuevo.

-Así es. Y tu no estás molesta porque hayamos venido, Rose, estás molesta porque traemos noticias sobre Bella. Pero no he terminado, asi que por favor tranquilízate.

Por segunda vez, sentí como la calma se extendía por la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? –preguntó Rosalie, que ya no parecía molesta pero no bajaba el tono de voz.

-Yo nada, Jazz quiere que te tranquilices.

La mirada de Rosalie se dirigió a nuestro segundo visitante, el cual se había mantenido en silencio desde su llegada.

-Te ordeno que dejes de hacer lo que sea que haces.

Alice sonrió.

-¡Ay Rose! Tómalo con calma.

Por toda respuesta, Rosalie se levantó de su asiento y caminó con resolución escaleras arriba. Emmett nos miró y luego siguió con los ojos el recorrido que había hecho Rosalie. Se veía claramente dividido entre la intriga por saber más (aunque no conocía ni a Bella ni a Edward)y el deseo de seguir a Rose.

-Ve con ella- dijo Alice finalmente- Se enfadará si no lo haces.

Emmett no necesitó oír más y fue tras Rosalie.

Alice no lucía en lo absoluto, molesta. De hecho, la actitud de Rosalie parecía divertirle.

-Nos llevaremos muy bien después. Aunque Bella será mi mejor amiga.

De acuerdo, este tipo de comentarios por su parte resultaban extraños.

-Entonces ¿Bella si ama a Edward?- preguntó mi esposa con voz anhelante.

-Esa es una pregunta difícil. Sí y no.

-¿Qué?- pregunté sin entender.

-Bella amaba a Edward antes de transformarse, de hecho, se transformó pensando en que así podría estar con él por siempre.

Esme sollozó de alegría.

-Pero has dicho que sí y no.

-La cuestión está, en que Bella perdió parte de sus recuerdos con la transformación. No se como funciona, pues Jazz no perdió ningún recuerdo de su vida humana con la transformación. Yo en cambio, no recuerdo nada de la mia, y Bella… recuerda algunas cosas y personas… Pero ninguno de nosotros está entre ellas.

-Significa que…

-Bella no recuerda a Edward.

La afirmación de Alice cayó con pesadez sobre nosotros. ¿Cómo amar a quien no recuerdas haber conocido jamás?

-Osea que aunque Edward la encuentre ahora, ella no…

-Edward no la encontrará.

-¿Por qué? Puede que tarde pero…

-Bella ya no está en Italia.

-¿Ah no?

-No.

-¿Y en donde está?

Alice sonrió a medias.

-Viene hacia acá.

**Bella POV**

Había comenzado a nevar.

Los copos caían formando espirales y se depositaban con suavidad sobre el manto de hojas amarillentas que habían cubierto el suelo durante el otoño.

A mi lado, David saltaba atrapando los copos con la mano o riendo al ver como estos contrastaban sobre sus guantes, de un color rojo sangre.

Llevaba un abrigo negro con botones dorados y un gorro de lana que la hacía juego.

Aun faltaban unas horas para que despuntara el alba y estaba lo suficientemente nublado como para que el sol reflejado en nuestra piel no fuese un problema.

De cualquier forma, estábamos cerca. Reconocí el aroma de uno de nuestra especie en el aire.

-¡Mira! –dijo David con alegría mientras me mostraba con orgullo la estrella de nieve en su mano- ¿no te parece linda?

Le sonreí.

-Claro.

El soltó una carcajada y siguió con sus juegos a mí alrededor. No teníamos prisa. Había tiempo para que el se divirtiera.

Seguí caminando tras el olor hasta que llegué a una de sus fuentes y no pude reprimir una sonrisa al notar la ironía. ¿Así que este era el lugar en el que trabajaba Carlisle Cullen?

El edificio blanco se erguía ante nosotros, triste y solitario.

Escuché a David olisqueando el aire a mi lado y luego, dio un bufido y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Todo bien?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Huele bien, es todo. Supongo que nunca me había tocado olerla de esta manera. Cuando los demás cenan en casa, nosotros siempre estamos fuera… ¿no?

Le acaricié la cabeza. Era verdad, cada vez que la bandada de humanos era conducida a la casa, yo sacaba a David de cacería para evitar que tuviese que oler la sangre fresca de los humanos y verse tentado.

-Eres un chico fuerte.

-¿De quien es ese aroma? –preguntó mientras volvía a inspeccionar el aire.

-De Carlisle supongo.

El también miró el hospital con incredulidad.

-Debe ser una buena persona.

-Podría estar haciendo trampa ¿no crees? Es un buen lugar para comer sin víctimas.

David sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

-No lo creo. Ha de ser una buena persona.

-¿Lo quieres conocer?

-Claro ¿tu no?

-Admito que es intrigante.

-Son una familia. ¿Verdad?

-Eso es lo que dice Aro.

-¿Cómo tu y yo?

-No lo sé. Tendremos que averiguarlo.

Su sonrisa se amplió y me tomó de la mano. ¡Rápido Bella!

-Tómalo con calma, gatito. ¿Qué acaso no quieres disfrutar del paisaje?

-Ya vi el paisaje, ahora quiero verlos a ellos.

Rodé los ojos y dejé que el nos guiara.

David estaba eufórico. Su rostro resplandecía en la oscuridad y sus dientes blancos parecían brillar.

Nunca lo había visto así y me intrigaba profundamente el motivo por el cual se comportaba de esa manera. De nuevo tenía esa sensación de que él sabía algo que yo no y ese algo, de alguna manera se relacionaba con los Cullen.

Me frené y su mano resbaló ligeramente por la mía hasta que yo sujeté sus dedos.

-¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó con extrañeza mientras yo me acuclillaba a su lado.

-Eso es precisamente lo que te iba a preguntar. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- ¿Yo? Pero si yo nada más sigo a mi nariz.

-Me refiero a lo que Aro y tú se traen entre manos.

Su rostro no mudó de expresión en ningún momento, pero su mano se apartó de la mía, se cruzó de brazos y me miró con seriedad.

-No estamos planeando nada.

-¿Estás seguro?

El asintió sin pensárselo.

-¿Me dejarías verlo?- dije mientras agitaba una mano frente a su rostro.

El frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Acaso no confías en mi?

Esa pregunta me tomó con la guardia baja. ¿Confiar en él? ¡Claro que confiaba! ¡Era mi hijo! El problema era Aro, algo en él seguía inspirando en mí una profunda desconfianza. Y el hecho de saber que ahora tenía algo que ver con David…

Pero eso no podía decírselo a él.

Compuse mi rostro tan pronto como pude y le sonreí, tal vez algo forzadamente.

-Claro, confío en ti. Lo lamento –dije mientras bajaba mi mano.- Sabes que te quiero ¿no?

-Como yo te quiero a ti.

Me hizo feliz saber eso. Inhalé y exhalé un par de veces tratando de reordenar mis ideas y me puse en pie.

-¿Seguimos?-susurré imprimiéndome calidez a mi voz.

El arrugó ligeramente la nariz antes de contestar.

-Quiero correr.

Miré hacia todas partes antes de responderle:

-Yo también.

-No hay moros en la costa ¿cierto? Podemos hacerlo.

-Quieres llegar pronto.

No era una pregunta.

El asintió.

-¿Diriges tú o lo hago yo?

Me dedicó una sonrisa radiante antes de echar a correr ladera abajo.

-¡Yo puedo hacerlo!

Lo seguí durante unos cinco minutos hasta que se detuvo y sentí el aroma fresco de varios de los nuestros. Eran aromas dulces, florales…agradables.

Me sentí ligeramente nostálgica por un momento.

-Estamos cerca ¿verdad?- preguntó David tomando mi mano.

-¿Tú que crees?

-¿Puedes olerlos? ¡Huelen muy bien!

-¿En serio?

-¿No lo crees tu también? Huelen muy diferente a como huelen los otros allá.

-¿Qué insinúas David? ¿Los de Italia no olemos bien?

El me sacó la lengua.

-Solo tú hueles así de bien.

-¿Eso fue un halago?

El se encogió de hombros.

-La casa se encuentra por allá. ¿Podemos ir ya?

-Espera solo un momento.

El se detuvo obediente.

-¿Cuántos son en total?

Se detuvo y olfateó el aire con atención.

-Seis, tres chicos y tres chicas.

¡Seis! Nunca había visto un aquelarre tan grande fuera del nuestro. ¿Cómo se las ingeniaban?

-¡¿Podemos ir?! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

Decidí que ya no podía posponerlo más, algo en el interior de esa casa, aun oculta a la vista, parecía llamarme. Comenzamos a caminar hasta que divisamos la señorial casa, inmaculadamente blanca y en ese momento, sentí algo parecido a un aleteo dentro de mi pecho y me llevé la mano que no sujetaba la de David, presurosa.

-¿Mamá? ¿Te sientes bien?

No le contesté de inmediato pues quería ser sincera con él, pero probablemente, había sido mi imaginación. Le sonreí a David y asentí con la cabeza.

-No ha sido nada. No te preocupes.

El me miró con preocupación y yo le di un ligero apretón a su mano.

-Estoy bien. Te lo juro.

Subí una a una las gradas del porche y el movimiento se repitió en mi interior. Nunca antes había sentido nada parecido.

David me miró de soslayo.

-No pasa nada.

El asintió y tiró de mi mano para acercarme más a la puerta y de nuevo sentí el aleteo en mi interior. Era como si me hubiese tragado una mariposa y ahora estuviese dando vueltas, encerrada en mi pecho.

No di muestras de sentirlo para no poner nervioso a David.

Su carita se iluminó cuando ambos nos plantamos ante la puerta.

-¿Lista?

La mariposa se removió con mayor ímpetu en mi interior.

-Lista.

Con suavidad, David tocó a la puerta.


	41. Visitas para los Cullen

_Bueno! Adivinen? Mi divino padre me ha comprado una nueva computadora asi que ya puse manos a la obra de nuevo... Disculpen la tardanza._

_Espero que les guste este capi. Por mi parte, me apasiona meterme en la mente de David. Me da la impresión de que junto con Carlisle, es el personaje que tiene la visión más amplia de las cosas. _

_Utilicé un POV de Alice para la segunda parte porque quería una visión externa de las cosas que hace Bella. El prox capi creo que irá a medias entre Bella POV y David POV, y serán dos escenas distintas... X un lado David con Esme en la habitación de ella y Carlisle... y a Bella... ya verán._

_Además decidí darle que hacer a Edward mientras los Cullen llegan junto a Bella y David a Italia, por ese lado modifiqué un poco mi idea original._

_Por otra parte, les cuento que escribí un oneshot, ambientado en Luna Nueva durante la etapa depresiva de Bella. Realmente me haría mucha ilusión que pudieran pasarse por ahí. Se llama Bajo la tabla y les dejo aqui la liga para que la lean, ya saben, solo quiten los espacios; o si lo prefieren, visiten mi perfil y ahi la encontrarán. _http://www. fanfiction. net /secure /story /story_ preview .php ?storyid =5259473 &chapter= 1

Mil gracias a mi beta #2, Natsu, por haber revisado y corregido este capi. Y de paso, guardemos un minuto de silencio x la computadora de Salesia que quizo acompañar a la mia en el cielo de los ordenadores.

_Gracias por tan maravillosos reviews y tengan por seguro que aunque tarde, este fic llegará al tan esperado final.  
_

_Un gran beso!_

* * *

**Visitas para los Cullen**

**David PO****V**

El hombre que nos abrió la puerta era rubio y sonreía con bondad.

Me agradó de inmediato, aun y cuando sabia que él, no era Edward. Detrás de él, se encontraba una mujer menuda, con un largo cabello color caramelo, la cual también nos sonreía a Bella y a mí. Ninguno de los dos se mostró sorprendido con nuestra visita y de hecho, algo me hizo pensar que nos estaban esperando.

Pude ver a Bella fruncir levemente los labios y me di cuenta de que ella se había percatado de lo mismo que yo y ahora se encontraba alerta. No me gustó. Desde que había comenzado a encargarse de los asuntos de Cayo, Bella se había vuelto un poco más salvaje de lo que era cuando la conocí. Lo había descubierto en nuestras cacerías. Se entregaba a sus instintos y eso a veces me preocupaba.

No obstante, Bella recompuso su expresión y saludó a los vampiros parados en la puerta.

-Ustedes deben ser Carlisle y Esme- dijo con una sonrisa capaz de convencer a cualquiera.- Mi nombre es Bella Swan y este es David.

En el momento en que Bella dijo su nombre, una sombra de tristeza se adueñó de la mujer y me dio le impresión de que quería echarse a llorar. Me sentí triste yo también, no quería que ella llorara.

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, de un extraño color dorado y le sonreí tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Funcionó, Esme me devolvió la sonrisa y la tristeza se disipó lentamente de sus ojos.

A Bella no se le pasó por alto nuestro discreto intercambio, pero yo me negué a mirarla. Finalmente, Bella suspiró y volvió a mirar a la pareja.

-El Sr. Aro me ha enviado con un mensaje para usted y su familia, Dr. Cullen. – Bella fue incapaz de ocultar el desconcierto en su voz al mencionar su profesión y Carlisle se dio cuenta de ello. Reprimió una sonrisa y le contestó.

-Supongo que al igual que a Aro, a ti también te confunde el camino tan poco ortodoxo que elegí. Pasen por favor- dijo mientras se hacían a un lado- podemos continuar esta conversación adentro. Me temo que tenemos otras visitas.

En cuanto Carlisle hizo la invitación, yo ya tenía un pie adentro. Bella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, tal vez reprobando mi comportamiento, pero no me importó mucho que digamos. Estaba demasiado interesado en conocer más a aquellas personas que me parecían tan diferentes como si fuesen de otra especie. El color de sus ojos, sus modales, el modo en que hablaban y se comportaban, me intrigaba profundamente.

Bella me siguió dentro de la casa y Carlisle cerró la puerta tras nosotros. Me sentí inquieto pues estaba consciente de quien podía estar adentro.

Me pregunté de nuevo, cuál era su aroma, pues a mi nariz llegaban al menos otros cuatro. Inhalé con fuerza y mi olfato captó una quinta esencia, menos intensa que todas las demás. Menos reciente.

Esme caminó a mi lado y me dedicó una tímida sonrisa que yo me apresuré en devolver. Ella me agradaba. Me guió a una sala con pisos de madera pulida, cuyas paredes también estaban pintadas de blanco. Los muebles eran diferentes entre ellos pero calzaban armoniosamente unos con otros y en una esquina, sobre una tarima baja, se hallaba un piano de cola de color negro.

Sentados en el sofá más largo, se encontraban otros dos vampiros, tomados de la mano.

El primero al que vi, era alto, tan pálido como cualquiera de nosotros, con una cabellera dorada y lacia. Me pregunté que le había pasado, pues toda su piel (o al menos la que se encontraba la vista) se encontraba cubierta de níveas cicatrices, un poco más claras que el resto de su piel, con forma de media luna que se cruzaban entre sí formando un curioso patrón.

Antes de que alcanzara a parpadear, me tomaron por los hombros y para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba detrás de Bella que siseaba sin parar.

El chico rubio se puso de pie con una sonrisa contrariada en el rostro y Bella soltó un gruñido y me empujó levemente con la cadera para que retrocediera. No entendí lo que estaba pasando, vi a Bella inclinarse ligeramente hacia delante e instintivamente la sujeté por la muñeca.

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Observé a Esme, que no se había movido de su sitio, pero me mira aprehensiva y a Carlisle, que contemplaba con seriedad la escena.

Bella parecía lista para saltarle encima al otro vampiro, el cual se había envarado.

En ese instante, una chica, apenas más alta que yo, asomó la cabeza detrás del otro vampiro, le susurró algo y le tocó la espalda, conciliadora. El se relajó de inmediato y me sentí más tranquilo. Fue un efecto casi mágico.

La respiración de Bella se normalizó y dejó de gruñir. Y yo aproveché ese momento para contemplar a la otra vampiresa con atención.

En definitiva, era bajita, tal vez medía unos cuantos centímetros más que yo. Me gustó su pelo, negro y desordenado, con puntas apuntando en todas las direcciones posibles, pero ante todo, me gusto la chispa alegre que brillaba en sus ojos.

Ella y Bella se contemplaron por unos minutos antes de que la primera soltara una carcajada y corriese (o bailase) hacia nosotros. Bella permaneció congelada en su sitio, inclusive cuando la otra chica se colgó de su cuello dando un ágil salto, envolviéndola en un apretado abrazo.

Observé el rostro de mi madre, el cual era un lío de emociones. Me di cuenta de que luchaba para no quitarse a la chica de encima de manera brusca como se lo pedía su instinto.

Luego, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y sus cejas se arquearon de una manera rara. La miré confundido.

Su barbilla empezó a temblar y una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla.

-¿Nos conocemos?

**Alice POV**

Bella hizo todo tal y como lo había visto, desde su llegada a casa hasta la clara hostilidad que mostró hacia Jasper en cuanto contempló sus múltiples cicatrices.

El niño fue quién realizó un cambio en mi visión: el consuelo que le ofreció a Esme después de que ella vio a la persona en la que Bella se había convertido después de su larga estadía en Italia. No obstante, el hecho de que Esme no hubiese llorado sin lágrimas en ese momento, no justificaba de modo alguno el giro que habían tomado las cosas.

Y es que era imposible que Bella me hubiese reconocido porque para empezar, ella no me conocía. ¿Cierto?

Aún así, la pregunta que había brotado de sus labios planteaba una duda seria en su interior que iba más allá de lo que yo le había dado a entender con mi comportamiento.

¿Qué había cambiado en nuestro mundo para que mi visión hubiese resultado errada?

Antes de que pudiese llegar a cualquier clase de conclusión, Carlisle nos interrumpió.

-¿Estás… llorando?

Liberé a Bella de mi agarre y caí sobre mis pies mientras ella se limpiaba el rostro de un manotazo y se volvía para tomar al niño de la mano. Él le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-¿Disculpa Be… Srta. Swan-rectificó Carlisle manteniendo sus modales- eso era una…?

- Tendrán que perdonarme- replicó Bella mientras se esforzaba por actuar con naturalidad- no sé que me ha pasado.

-En lo absoluto, no tiene porqué disculparse. Solo me gustaría saber si estaba usted llorando.

Bella se encogió de hombros, pero fue David quien respondió.

-Si era una lágrima.

-Pero ¿cómo?

Una sonrisa brillante se extendió por su rostro.

-Aro tampoco lo sabe, según él, está relacionado con mi don.

Carlisle lo observó con gran interés. Se acuclilló para ponerse a su altura y Bella lo miró con algo de preocupación, pero Carlisle estaba demasiado absorto contemplando a David como para notarlo.

Por su parte, David parecía encantado con tanta atención.

-¿Tu don?

-No es la gran cosa en realidad- dijo ligeramente cabizbajo- no puedo volar paredes ni manipular a nadie, es algo más bien práctico.

Carlisle no dijo ni una palabra, pero observó a David con algo similar a la adoración en los ojos y por la expresión de su rostro, pude apreciar lo apasionante que le resultaba todo esto.

-¡Oh! De verdad no es tan interesante. Puedo parecer un humano y ya.

Pero a Carlisle sí que le pareció interesante. Sus ojos escrutaron el rostro de David, pasando por sus mejillas rosadas y su tez, mucho menos pálida que la de cualquiera de los presentes y se detuvieron en sus ojos, de un color verde brillante. Esme pareció reparar en el mismo detalle, pues su boca se abrió ligeramente, formando una O y una de sus manos voló hacia su cara.

-Pero si son iguales a los de…

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y Esme calló de inmediato. Ella y Carlisle se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente, ella asintió, esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió a David:

-Disculpa pequeño. Es solo que me ha parecido ver… No importa.

-¿Qué? –inquirió David dedicándole una sonrisa a Esme, la cual se la devolvió con rapidez, demasiado encantada con él.

-No es nada.

Por algún motivo, David parecía descontenta con la evasiva respuesta. Bella eligió ese momento para aclararse la garganta.

-Disculpe, Dr. Cullen…

-Carlisle, por favor.

-Carlisle- sonrió Bella- El amo Aro fue enfático en el hecho de que debíamos entregarte esto- de su capa de viaje, Bella sacó un sobre de pergamino, con lazos dorados, sellado con cera, con un emblema en el que pude distinguir una letra V mayúscula muy ornamentada. Se la entregó a Carlisle y David observó con atención el momento en que Carlisle rompió el sello y sacó una hoja de papel amarillenta, junto con una tarjeta.

Carlisle frunció ligeramente el ceño conforme fue leyendo el papel. Finalmente suspiró y observó atentamente el otro papel.

Suspiró nuevamente y le largó el papel a Esme pero se guardó lo que asumí era una carta de Aro en el bolsillo de su camisa. Se giró para hablar con Bella.

-¿Una fiesta?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Yo tampoco me lo vi venir, pero según entiendo, conoces mejor a Aro que yo, así que estarás al tanto de que a veces, puede ser un poquito impredecible.

Carlisle asintió.

-También dijo que se aseguraría de que hubiese suficiente comida para satisfacer tus necesidades y las de tu familia. Y que si eventualmente querían llevar a cabo sus prácticas fuera de los muros de nuestra ciudad, te sintieras en completa confianza. De cualquier forma, David y yo salimos constantemente.

Encontrarás también dentro del sobre, los pasajes para el barco que ha dispuesto Aro para sus amigos americanos. Si no me equivoco, solo hallarás tres- torció el gesto, como si aún no entendiese algo- pero nosotros regresamos a casa en el mismo navío, de modo que no habrá problema en llevar más invitados.

El amo se alegrará al ver cómo ha crecido su aquelarre, Carlisle. El navío le pertenece a mis señores y solo será ocupado por los de nuestra clase y algunas- Bella pareció atragantarse con sus propias palabras- botanas para aquellos que deseen alimentarse mientras estamos en altamar.

-¿Jazz y yo también estamos invitados?- la idea de ir a una fiesta a la europea se me antojaba encantadora.

Bella miró a Jasper de reojo.

-No eres un neófito. – no era una pregunta.

-No, no lo soy- contestó Jasper cruzándose de brazos.

-Aún así, puedo darme cuenta de que es difícil reprimir tus impulsos. ¿Sureño?

Jasper sonrió.

-Nos han dado unos cuantos problemas, todos ustedes. ¿A qué se debió el cambio radical en tu dieta?

Jasper no dijo nada, pero me miró.

-Entiendo- luego se giró hacia mí- Si, ustedes también pueden venir si así lo desean, estoy segura de que a Aro le gustará conocer a otros. Y me parece, que hay otro par allá arriba ¿cierto?

Era buena.

-Dos de nuestros hijos.

David alzó los ojos de inmediato.

-¿Hay más?

-Uno- respondió de inmediato Esme- Nuestro hijo mayor.

David sonrió pero no hizo más preguntas. Bella lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¡Son muchos!

Así era. Según había dicho Jasper, era extraño ver grupos de vampiros más allá de las parejas. Nuestras naturalezas eran un grave inconveniente cuando se trataba de la socialización y la necesidad de obtener alimento y que nuestra alimentación no se reflejara demasiado en los datos demográficos, era difícil. Al menos para los vampiros convencionales.

En ese momento tuve una visión, con tan poco tiempo de anticipación que solo fui capaz de verla unos segundos antes de que sucediera: David dejó escapar un profundo bostezo, cerró los ojos y estiró los brazos con las manos cerradas en puños.

Carlisle lo miró curioso al tiempo que Esme lo contemplaba extasiada.

-Es hora de irnos, gatito.

David hizo un mohín de disgusto y sus ojos se abrieron mientras pensaba una manera de ganar tiempo. Bella no podía irse.

-Por favor sean nuestros invitados hasta que zarpe el barco. Después de todo, ustedes también tienen que quedarse hasta ese día ¿verdad? Ten la seguridad de que aquí estarán mejor atendidos que en cualquier hotel.

Bella no aceptó de inmediato, pero David si lo hizo. Su carita se iluminó le dio un apretón a Bella y luego la miró implorante.

Bella suspiró.

-¿Por favor?

Tuve la visión de su respuesta en cuanto tomó la decisión, pero aun así, siguió haciendo como que se lo pensaba. No pude evitar sonreír con antelación.

-Podemos quedarnos por esta noche- contestó mientras lo tomaba en brazos- Pero mañana buscaremos un hotel. A Aro no le gustará saber que hemos abusado de la hospitalidad de quienes serán nuestros invitados. ¿Cierto?

-Supongo que no- dijo David en medio de un bostezo.

Esme dio un paso, vacilante.

-Disculpa ¿Bella?

La interpelada la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Puedo?- susurró mientras extendía ligeramente los brazos.

Bella solo tuvo que pensarlo por un segundo. El rostro de Esme estaba tan cargado de anhelo que solo una descorazonada se habría negado. Bella le pasó a David, que estaba casi dormido y Esme lo acomodó con facilidad en sus brazos.

Se alejó escaleras arriba, tarareando algo que sonaba como una canción de cuna.

-¿Tu qué piensas hacer, Bella?- preguntó Carlisle con amabilidad.

-La verdad no estoy muy segura. No suelo separarme de David a menos de que me encarguen algo, y en esta ocasión, Aro me pidió que lo trajera conmigo y resulta que incluso así, terminamos separados.

- Tal vez te apetezca hablar. Estoy seguro de que nuestros estilos de vida son muy diferentes.

Bella sonrió.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Aunque a decir verdad, no tenía idea de que existían otros allá fuera con nuestras costumbres alimenticias.

- Ese sin duda es un tema fascinante.- Carlisle le ofreció a Bella un asiento y luego rodeó la mesa de café para quedar frente a ella- Nunca pensé que Aro incentivara este modo de vida, mucho menos entre los suyos.

-Dudo mucho que incentivar sea la palabra correcta, creo que Aro más bien aceptó nuestra elección. Era eso o dejarme morir de inanición.

Carlisle la miró sorprendido. Yo le había dicho más o menos lo mismo, pero supongo que a él le entusiasmaba tener la información de primera mano.

Bella soltó una risita al ver la expresión pasmada de Carlisle.

- Al principio se me daba fatal la alimentación de mi nueva vida. Me "resistía" según Aro, a lo que era ahora. Salí a cazar varias veces con diferentes compañeros, y si bien es cierto, la cacería no se me daba mal, nunca lograba culminar el proceso.

Bella tomó una bocanada de aire con los ojos cerrados, recordando. Mientras Carlisle la miraba curioso.

-¿Entonces como descubriste el…?

-¿Método alternativo?- completó Bella- No puedo tomarme el crédito por ello. No fui yo quien descubrió que podíamos efectuar la elección.

-¿Aro lo sugirió?

Bella soltó una carcajada histriónica.

-No, claro que no. De hecho, David y yo pensábamos que éramos los únicos con estas costumbres hasta que Aro decidió enviarnos hacia acá.

Jasper se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, mirando a Carlisle, que se mostraba bastante pensativo.

-Aún no logro entender cómo fue que terminaron así.

-David ama demasiado a los seres humanos como para aceptar herirlos. Supongo que estaba demasiado involucrado emocionalmente como para permitírselo y logró establecer la conexión. Necesitamos sangre para vivir, más no sangre humana.

-Es un niño muy listo.

Bella sonrió automáticamente.

-Así es.

-¿Fuiste tú quien lo transformó?

Carlisle preguntaba cosas que ya sabía, tal vez para conocer a Bella tanto como pudiese. Su forma de hablar y de moverse decía mucho de ella, más para alguien como Carlisle, que ya la conocía.

Bella permaneció callada por unos segundos antes de contestarle a Carlisle.

-Supongo que lo que te preocupa realmente es ese rollo de los niños inmortales ¿no?- no parecía molesta.

Carlisle dio una ligera cabezada y examinó con atención el rostro de Bella, hasta que ella finalmente, decidió responder.

-Fue Cayo quien me habló de ellos y de la pena de muerte. No obstante, nosotros contamos con dos ventajas. La primera, es la estima en que me tiene Aro.

-¿He de suponer que Jane no está nada conforme con ello?

Una sonrisa burlona bailó en la comisura de los labios de Bella.

-Supongo que no, pero el bienestar de Jane no es cosa que me interese.

-¿Puedo preguntar cuál es la otra ventaja?

-El carácter de David, naturalmente.

_Naturalmente._

Carlisle asintió. Obviamente había entendido a lo que Bella se refería, aún así, ella explicó.

-Los niños inmortales suponen un peligro para los de nuestra especie porque su capacidad mental no asimila la importancia de mantener el secreto. No obstante, la mente de David, si bien es cierto mantiene su aire infantil, se desarrolló exponencialmente durante su transformación.

-Eso significa que tiene la inteligencia de un adulto…

-Pero la mentalidad de un niño- completó Bella y su rostro se puso triste- en el momento en que lo mordí para transformarlo frené cualquier otra forma de desarrollo.

-¿Te arrepientes de ello?

Bella sonrió con tristeza.

-Creo que soy demasiado egoísta para hacerlo. Dudo mucho haber logrado llegar hasta donde estoy de no haber sido por él. David es... –lo pensó durante unos instantes hasta que encontró las palabras adecuadas- es mi todo. Moriría si algo le pasara.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pedir permiso

-¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada, Bella?

Ella me miró con sorpresa y con una chispa en sus ojos que no alcancé a identificar. Pude haber visto su respuesta mientras la pensaba, pero decidí que por esta vez, debía vivir el presente.

Las palabras de Bella tal vez eran enigmáticas para ella, pero para Carlisle y para mí, eran justo lo que necesitábamos escuchar

-No que yo recuerde.


	42. Complicidad y búsqueda

_Creo que es un capi decente que ilustra varias cosas importantes. Vamos a ver que piensan ustedes de todo el asunto de Edward... XD_

_No se pueden quejar,en mi opinión es un buen capi y no me tardé mucho en actualizar._

_Mañana empiezo el semestre en la U, espero poder actualizar semanalmente, pero si no lo consigo, espero que comprendan..._

_Muchos besos_

_

* * *

  
_

**Complicidad**** y búsqueda**

**David POV**

Esme me recostó con dulzura en la cama, pero ahora que estábamos solos y Bella estaba muy ocupada hablando con Carlisle escaleras abajo, yo tenía que aprovechar el tiempo en algo más productivo que dormir.

Detuve a Esme cuando estaba por cubrirme con una manta y le sonreí. Ella me miró con algo de confusión en sus ojos tiernos pero me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Esme asintió con torpeza y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Puedo llamarte Esme?- yo ya lo hacia en mi interior, pero me pareció educado preguntarle.

-Claro ¿puedo yo llamarte por tu nombre?

-Por supuesto.

Ella sonrió cálidamente y me apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

Dudé solo por un segundo. Sabía que si no podía confiar en aquella dulce mujer, no podía confiar en nadie. Ahora que de nuevo estaba a ciegas en todo el asunto de Edward, si alguien podía ayudarme, esa era sin lugar a dudas ella. Pensé en cuál sería la mejor manera de abordar el asunto, pero no podía simplemente llegar y soltarle que mi mamá estaba enamorada de alguien que juraba nunca haber conocido. La espantaría.

En lugar de comenzar por el asunto de Edward, decidí empezar hablando de alguien a quien conocía mejor.

-¿Qué te ha parecido Bella?

Esme no pareció sorprendida por la pregunta, después de todo, supongo que a leguas se notaba lo importante que era ella para mí. ¿Por qué habría de ser extraño que yo hablara de ella?

-Creo que te quiere mucho y realmente se preocupa por ti.

- Lo sé. A mi me pasa lo mismo con ella. Pero no me refería a que te parecía ella en relación conmigo, sino ella como persona.

Me dio la impresión de que el rostro de Esme se ensombrecía y de inmediato me puse alerta. Antes de que pudiera contestar a mi pregunta, decidí que yo debía seguirle hablando.

-No es una mala persona ¿sabes? Y estoy seguro de que si hubiésemos venido aquí hace unos meses, no habría actuado así al ver a Jasper. Se ha vuelto algo más**…**- intenté encontrar una palabra que no sonara tan mal como salvaje, pero salvaje era una palabra que se acercaba mucho al comportamiento de Bella.

Bajé la cabeza, repentinamente azorado y sentí la mano de Esme despeinando un poco más mis cabellos.

-¿Te has sonrojado?

-Supongo que sí. A veces me pasa, no es precisamente útil. Es fácil para los demás darse cuenta de lo que pienso. Bella dice que puede evitarse, pero no es tan fácil para mí como lo es para ella.

-Bella tuvo que lidiar mucho con eso cuando era humana.

Clic. Algo calzó en mi cabeza de inmediato.

-¿Tu conociste a Bella antes de la transformación?

De pronto Esme parecía apenada. Como si hubiese cometido un error.

-¿Esme?

-Le prometí a Carlisle que no diría nada.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

Sonreí.

-Sí, sí puedo. Incluso de Bella que puede leer mi mente.

-¿Bella lee la mente?- la voz de Esme alcanzó un tono ligeramente más alto debido a la sorpresa.

-En realidad esa es cosa de Aro, Bella lo absorbió pero…- aquí dude de nuevo. Sabía que si Bella se enteraba de que yo había andado por ahí contando esto, se molestaría conmigo.

-Te cuento mi secreto y tú me cuentas el tuyo. Así ninguno de los dos se atreverá a contar el del otro ¿vale?

Me pareció un buen trato. Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Tu primero o yo?

-Yo primero- acepté-. ¿Sabes qué poder tiene Bella?

Esme negó con la cabeza pero me pareció ver una chispa de culpabilidad en sus ojos.

-Esto solo funcionará si ambos somos honestos ¿de acuerdo?

Ella sonrió débilmente, y al ver que la había pillado asintió.

-Alice nos lo explicó.

No tenía idea de cómo Alice lo sabía, pero eso no era tan importante, Bella podía subir en cualquier momento y yo perdería mi oportunidad.

-Pero seguramente Alice no sabe la limitación del poder de ella.

Por su mirada, deduje de inmediato que yo estaba en lo correcto.

-Bella puede absorber los poderes de cualquier vampiro, pero recientemente, Aro descubrió que ella tiene algo así como un efecto embudo. Puede recibir mucho de golpe, pero conforme se va llenando, ha tenido que ir soltando también.

Esme me miró sin comprender.

-Eso significa- continué- que mientras más habilidades adquiera, los poderes que haya tomado anteriormente se irán deteriorando. Su capacidad de leer mentes ha decaído bastante, al igual que el rastreo o el rollo ese de crear ilusiones.

Esme espero a que yo terminara de hablar.

-Entonces si Bella continua tomando las habilidades de otros, eventualmente va a conseguir que todas las que tiene hasta el momento se vuelvan inservibles.

-Es solo una teoría. De cualquier manera, Aro no puede estar seguro y yo tengo más información que él. Aproveché el viaje para comprobarlo.

Esme me observó enarcando una de sus delgadas cejas.

-Estoy guardando un secreto. Algo que no quiero que Bella sepa hasta que sea el momento correcto. Pero pensé que sería imposible porque ella podía leer mi mente.

-¿Y no ha sido así?

-Bella antes podía leer todo lo que quisiera con solo rozarte. Ahora, tengo la sospecha de que necesita un toque más largo y también creo, que esa habilidad solo funciona al dar la mano.

-¿Así es cómo funciona el poder de Aro? ¿No?

-Aro tiene concentrada su habilidad en sus manos, pero da igual que parte de tu cuerpo toque, puede verlo todo. Con Bella ahora es diferente. Solo sirve cuando le das la mano y ya no lo ve todo.

-¿Por qué decidiste contarme todo esto?

-¿No teníamos un trato?

-Aun así, me da la impresión de que andas detrás de algo.

Bajé la cabeza y aspiré una bocanada de aire. Tendría que contarle todo a Esme.

-Aro me mandó aquí con una misión distinta a la de Bella, solo que ella aun no lo sabe.

Alcé los ojos y los clavé en los de Esme, que me miraba con atención. Me sonrió infundiéndome ánimo para que siguiera hablando.

-Tengo que encontrar a alguien.

Los ojos de Esme se abrieron mucho en ese momento y supe que ella sabía exactamente de quien estaba hablando yo.

-¿Sabes quién es Edward Masen?

**Edward POV**

Continuaba preguntándome que hacía ahí, cada vez más lejos de mi objetivo. No obstante, la sangre me llamaba de una manera muy distinta a la que lo había hecho hasta ahora, porque este llamado no tenía nada que ver con mi condición de vampiro.

Dudé una vez más ante la imponente puerta de color cereza y tomé una nueva bocanada de aire. Sentía que me ahogaba.

¿Estaría molesta conmigo?

Había tenido tiempo de sobra para buscarla y a pesar de que lo había intentado, nunca me había puesto en contacto con ella.

Ya habían pasado más de dos años y ahí estaba yo. Deseando que fuera capaz de perdonarme por no haber intentado localizarla realmente hasta ahora. Antes de que llegara a tomar la decisión, la puerta se deslizó hacia afuera y apareció una mujer de cara redonda y ojos suaves. Se veía cansada, pero aún así me sonrió.

-Debes estar congelándote aquí afuera. ¿Vienes a ver a alguien?

Asentí levente con la cabeza. El frío no tenía nada que ver con que yo me hubiese congelado.

-La hora de visitas terminó hace veinte minutos, pero hoy no hay mucho movimiento. Tal vez Kat te permita verlo. Déjame ver qué puedo hacer por ti.

Ella sostuvo la puerta abierta para mí y yo me obligué a caminar. Me estaba comportando como un imbécil. Pasé el umbral y sentí la oleada de calor lamiendo mi piel sin llegar a cambiar su temperatura helada.

-Mi nombre es Ada.- murmuró mientras giraba sobre sus talones.

"_Pobre chico_"- pensó ella- "_se ve tan triste y abatido_"

No sabía ni quería saber cómo me veía yo en estos momentos. Agradecí que mi cuerpo fuese capaz de actuar sin tener que pensar demasiado. Caminé detrás de ella hasta que llegamos a un mostrador muy parecido al que vi en aquella ocasión cuando siendo humano, llevé a Bella al hospital en el que conocí a Carlisle.

Escuché cuchichear a Ada con la enfermera que se hallaba tras el mostrador pero no me molesté en prestar atención a su conversación. Sus pensamientos llegaban a mi mente como un zumbido de fondo que a mí no me interesaba descifrar.

Finalmente, Ada guardó silencio y la otra enfermera se giró hacia mí.

-¿Cuál dices que es el nombre del paciente?

-Masen, Elizabeth Masen. – me obligué a tragar el nudo imaginario que se había formado en mi garganta.

-¿Parentesco?- preguntó con voz profesional.

-Soy su hijo.

Ada me miró con curiosidad y con una chispa de entendimiento en sus ojos castaños. Había notado el parecido que tenía yo con mi madre.

-Masen, Masen- murmuró la enfermera mientras escrutaba la larga lista de pacientes- Lo siento, no tenemos ningún Masen aquí.

Miré a Ada, implorándole con los ojos algo de ayuda. Ella me dedicó una sonrisa compasiva y asintió.

-Yo me encargo Kat. La Sra. Masen está en otra lista.

Ella entendió y dio una cabezada, mirándome con pena.

No fue necesario que dijera una palabra. Sus pensamientos me dieron lo que necesitaba y sentí mis hombros hundirse bajo el peso de lo que eso significaba.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Ada mientras me rodeaba la espalda con un brazo sin llegar a tocarme y me conducía hacia un mullido sillón en la sala de espera.

-Edward- susurré como si fuese un secreto.

-¿Quieres una taza de té?

Negué con la cabeza. No creo que hubiese podido beberlo aun siendo humano.

-Tu madre fue una mujer valiente.

-Lo sé.

-Muy luchadora.

-¿Cuando?- pregunté y ella de inmediato supo a que me estaba refiriendo.

- Un año y unos meses.

Si me hubiese atrevido a buscarla cuando Alice… No, de nada me valía pensar en lo que pude haber hecho. No ahora que ella había muerto.

-Lo siento- susurró ella apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

De verdad parecía sentirlo.

-¿Sufrió mucho?

La enfermera me miró con gesto abatido.

-Era una mujer de hierro. Estoy segura de que pudo haberse repuesto de la gripe si no hubiese estado luchando por dos.

¡¿Por dos?!

Vi las imágenes en su mente sin dar crédito a mis ojos. Era imposible. Totalmente absurdo. Porque yo no podía tener un… una…

-Yo misma me encargué de recibir al bebé cuando nació. A pesar de las circunstancias estaba bastante bien. Tal vez un poco bajo de peso pero…

La visión de mi hermano o hermana envuelto en mantas me golpeó impetuosamente. Esto parecía irreal, absurdo.

En menos de cinco minutos había descubierto no solo que mi madre había muerto sino que había dejado de ser hijo único.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Elizabeth fue transferida aquí desde un hospital en Chicago. Los exámenes de sangre nos revelaron su estado y el Dr. Evans sugirió un proceso abortivo. Las probabilidades de mantenerlos a ambos con vida eran escasas. No obstante, ella se negó rotundamente. Estaba convencida de que podía llevarlo a término antes de que todo acabara y la verdad dudo que ella considerase la posibilidad de salir con vida.

Mamá…

-Ni siquiera las palabras del Dr. Ames ayudaron.

-¿Qué dijo el Dr. Ames?

-Él intentó sacar a relucir el sentido común de tu madre. Aún y cuando resistiese hasta que el bebé pudiera nacer, ella no aguantaría- un profundo suspiró brotó de su garganta- Desgraciadamente tuvo razón y Elizabeth ni siquiera logró darle un nombre a la bebé.

-¿La?

-Una hermosa niña. Debe parecerse mucho a ti. Tal vez exceptuando los ojos. Los de ella eran de color café. Es una lástima que ninguno de los dos sacara los ojos de su madre

Asentí. En realidad mis ojos cuando era humano si eran como los de mi madre, pero entendía a que se refería ella. Lo más probable era que la hermana que yo no sabía que tenía, había sacado los ojos oscuros de mi padre.

-¿En dónde está ella ahora?

Ella me sonrió con genuina alegría.

-¿Te harás cargo de tu hermana? ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Diecisiete- respondí como un autómata.

Su sonrisa decayó.

-Aún no eres mayor de edad.

En realidad si lo era. Ya habían pasado diecinueve años desde mi nacimiento. El problema es que cuando mueres, dejas de cumplir años y en buena teoría, yo había muerto en 1918.

-Estoy seguro de que mi mentor y su esposa estarán encantados de hacerse cargo hasta que yo cumpla la edad legal.- Ella no tenía porque saber mi pequeño secreto.

La mujer sonrió y me alegré de que no pudiese leer mi mente como yo hacía con la suya. Ciertamente no llevaría a mi hermana a casa. El capricho de Rose estaba recién convertido, en definitiva, la casa de los Cullen, no era el lugar para una bebé humana.

Me la llevaría lejos. Empezaríamos una vida nueva los dos. Estaba seguro de que podía resistir el aroma de mi hermana. Seríamos ella y yo contra el mundo.

_Sería mejor si pudiera incluir a Bella en esa ecuación, pero…_

-Déjame buscar el expediente. ¿Si querido?

Asentí y dejé que mi mente vagara por los recuerdos que tenía de un lugar parecido a este. Una vida en la que Bella me amó.

No se cuanto tiempo pasé flotando entre mis recuerdos hasta que los pasos demasiado fuertes que daba Ada me alertaron sobre su regreso. Escuché el descontento en su mente y cuando levanté los ojos, la vi con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

Su barbilla tembló ligeramente cuando mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

-Es solo que esto será complicado.

No me esperaba que fuera de otra manera.

-Verás, inicialmente la bebé Masen- sonaba raro que la llamaran así, pero luego recordé que ella aun no tenía un nombre- estaba en el Orfanato River Flow aquí en Nueva York. No obstante, la trasladaron a otro lugar hace tres meses.

-¿Ah si? ¿A qué lugar?

- Al Hospicio Kelsington, en Londres.

Inspeccioné su mente y descubrí que a ella le preocupaba que ahora que a mi hermana y a mí nos separaba un océano entero, yo fuese a desistir con la idea de encontrarla.

-Dudo mucho que eso vaya a ser un problema- respondí sin pestañear- Tenga la seguridad de que no descansaré hasta que dé con ella.

Ella pareció aliviada.

Me levanté y reuní todas mis fuerzas para esbozar una sonrisa.

.-Le agradezco profundamente toda su ayuda.

-Ha sido un placer, Sr. Masen. Le deseo lo mejor a usted y a la pequeña.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Probablemente ella esperaba un apretón de manos o algo por el estilo, pero el contacto con mi fría piel era algo que prefería evitarle.

Caminé, haciendo un titánico esfuerzo por no correr a aquella velocidad inhumana. En cuanto salí del foco de cualquier mirada, eché a correr y no me detuve hasta llegar a la costa.

Apenas estaba aclarando, seguía siendo seguro para mí andar afuera. No dude ni un segundo antes de lanzarme al mar y me pregunté que clase de fuerza cósmica era la que me seguía enviando a Europa una y otra vez.

**Bella POV**

Seguía sin entender como habiendo tantos efluvios mezclados en el aire, mi nariz seguía destacando una y otra vez uno solo. El más tenue y magnífico de todos ellos.

Un extraño sentimiento de añoranza se había instalado en mi pecho desde el momento en que Carlisle Cullen nos había abierto la puerta y yo comenzaba a sentirme un poco apenada por el comportamiento que había mostrado al ver al compañero de Alice.

Cada centímetro de su piel se hallaba cubierto de cicatrices que no hacían más que recordarme a bestias como Félix, Demetri o Jacques. El tipo de vampiros que seguían existiendo solo porque habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos y fuertes como para asesinar a su adversario.

Cada cicatriz era para mí un luminoso letrero que gritaba peligro y David podía haber quedado en medio del campo de batalla justo en ese momento.

No obstante, me había obligado a mi misma a mantener mis instintos a raya, más por sentido de supervivencia que por cualquier otra cosa. Si yo le hacía daño, estaba segura de que Carlisle, Esme y Alice no dudarían en saltarme encima a mí y a mi pequeño.

Una extraña fuerza hizo que me calmara casi instantáneamente. Como si yo fuese una marioneta y mi titiritero hubiese recuperado el control.

Ahora difícilmente podía reconocerme a mi misma, sentada tranquilamente hablando con Carlisle y Alice mientras que el rubio acompañante de esta nos escuchaba con atención mientras que David estaba escaleras arriba durmiendo mientras que alguien a quien apenas conocía le velaba su sueño.

¿Qué había cambiado en mí para que me sentara a charlar con aquel hombre que deslumbraba como el sol como si fuésemos viejos amigos? Más aun, ¿por qué no había atacado a Alice en el momento en que se me echó encima?

El aroma en el ambiente seguía dando vueltas en mi interior, quemándome con un fuego muy diferente al de la ponzoña. Cada vez me sentía más perdida y contestaba las preguntas de Carlisle casi por inercia y de vez en cuando, todos guardábamos silencio. Aún así, nunca llegué a sentirme incómoda. Estar con ellos me recordaba de alguna manera lo que sentía cuando estaba a solas con David. Era como estar entre familia.

Me intrigaba la mente de Carlisle pero de momento estaba demasiado lejos de él como para poder tocarlo sin que él supiese mis intenciones. Algo en el vampiro, que había comenzado a contar las décadas en lugar de los años removía una fibra en mi interior.

No tengo idea hasta que hora hablamos, el punto fue que en algún momento, Carlisle puso a mi disposición una de sus habitaciones por si deseaba ducharme, cambiarme de ropa o simplemente estar a solas.

Le agradecí profundamente el gesto y me levanté de mi asiento seguida por Alice que se ofreció para mostrarme la habitación.

Carlisle pareció sorprendido por un segundo, pero lo dejó correr y Alice me dedicó una sonrisa incitándome a acompañarla.

Subimos las escaleras y el aleteo en mi interior se intensificó cuando respiré aquella esencia, más fuerte de lo que olía abajo.

En ese momento, se abrió una de las puertas y una imponente rubia se irguió con fiereza ante mí. No tenía miedo. Estaba segura de que si me atacaba, no sería yo la que saldría lastimada.

-Bella, ella es Rosalie- la rubia me miró con desdén de arriba abajo y frunció los labios con evidente enfado, Alice la ignoró y le sonrió a una segunda figura que en ese momento se colocaba detrás de Rosalie.

El hombre era más alto que Jasper y debía tener unas dimensiones similares a las de Félix. Era grande pero tenía un rostro tan agradable que no pude evitar sonreírle. De inmediato Rosalie se envaró y me gruñó. ¡Muy bien! Dios sabía que mi intención no era coquetearle al que probablemente era el compañero de Rosalie.

-Él es Emmett- dijo Alice- es el miembro más joven de nuestra familia.

El aludido sonrió dejando al descubierto dos grandes hoyuelos. Su rostro me recordó el aire infantil de David.

-¿Por ti es que se ha hecho tanto alboroto?

Alice soltó un gruñido y Rosalie miró a Emmett con ira. Aunque lo más probable es que esa ira no fuese dirigida a mi sino a él.

-Será mejor que sigamos, Bella. -Alice tiró de mi manga y me obligó a girar para que subiésemos otro tramo de escaleras. Pude oír el portazo con que Rosalie cerró la puerta y las súplicas de Emmett para que le permitiera entrar de nuevo al cuarto aun estando en la segunda planta.

-¿Rosalie tiene algún motivo especial para odiarme o es así con todos?

Alice soltó una risita.

-Hace unas horas era a mí a quien odiaba, pero creo que tú eres algo así como la encarnación de lo que odia, así que puedes sentirte especial por ello.

Me uní a sus risas sintiéndome cómoda. Pero mi carcajada se cortó en el momento en que reparé en un objeto fuera de lugar. Se trataba de una cruz de madera que colgaba de la pared al final del pasillo.

-No tengo ni idea de la historia- respondió Alice a una pregunta que no formuléó ser de Carlisle, se ve demasiado vieja como para pertenecerle a cualquier otro. Tengo la impresión de que nunca llegaremos a tu habitación Bella ¿Seguimos?

Asentí y seguí a Alice sin separar los ojos de la vieja cruz que parecía gritar la palabra ironía.

Alice se detuvo al final del pasillo, junto a una puerta de madera clara.

-Esta es la tuya- murmuró Alice entrelazando sus dedos tras la espalda-. Espero que te guste.

No hizo ningún ademán que me indicara que ella abriría la puerta, y parecía tener prisa por irse. Yo no la detuve, tenía ganas de estar sola por un rato. No obstante, mi instinto maternal salió a relucir.

-¿Alice?

-David está bien. Probablemente ya se ha dormido. Si lo dejas en manos de Esme se convertirá en el niño más mimado de la historia.

Sonreí con alivio. Este clan me agradaba. Todos parecían sinceros (incluso Rosalie con su profundo odio hacia mí). Me sentía segura.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Estaré abajo.

Alice bajó las escaleras prácticamente bailando y yo aproveché mi repentina soledad para inhalar profundamente aquel aroma que me estaba haciendo perder la cordura. El olor aquí era más fuerte.

Entré en la habitación que Alice había señalado y el aroma me golpeó con fuerza en la cara. Era un olor dulce y aun así masculino que parecía envolverme y entrar no solo por mi nariz sino también por mis poros.

Un olor de algo conocido que no alcanzaba a recordar.

Antes de darme cuenta, yo estaba aovillada en el suelo, con ambos brazos alrededor de mi pecho intentando mantenerme unida, pues dentro de mi habían tantos sentimientos, desconocidos y revueltos que sentí que en cualquier momento me caería a pedazos.


	43. Subconsciente

Perdonen! Tenía el capi corregido desde ayer pero cuando me acordé, ya habia recogido la portatil y hoy tenía q levantarme a las 5 para ir a la U.

Espero que el capi les guste. Como siempre, espero sus comentarios. Me encanta la forma en que David se encariñó con los Cullen.

No estoy segura de cuando volveré a publicar xq me dejaron un trabajo muy pesado que me llevará varias q xfa no se molesten.

Muchos besos y un agradecimiento especial a Natsu x la revisión del capi.

A Salesia, mi beta #1 (Natsu es la #2 xq se lo pedí después) un besote. Espero tenerte en el equipo de nuevo muy pronto!

**

* * *

Subconsciente**

**Bella POV**

No sé cuenta tiempo necesité para reponerme de la inesperada ola de dolor. Pero para cuando logré arrastrarme hasta el sillón de cuero negro que había en la habitación ya se oía movimiento en las calles.

Cerré los ojos y aspiré con fuerza, tratando de luchar con aquella fuerza que intentaba jalarme hacia abajo.

Cuando mi rostro entró en contacto con el cuero que recubría el sillón, las cosas se pusieron aún peor. El aroma, mucho más concentrado se metió por mi nariz y anduvo por todo mi cuerpo, tratando de revivir recuerdos que no estaban ya en mi mente.

En medio de esa lucha, en algún momento me quedé dormida y empecé a soñar.

Sabía que era un sueño porque el rostro que estaba contemplando en ese momento era demasiado hermoso para ser algo real. Me entristecí al darme cuenta de que probablemente no recordaría ese rostro cuando despertara.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó él y unos ojos muy parecidos a los de David escrutaron mi rostro. Me llevé una mano a la cara y sentí el líquido cálido deslizándose por mi mejilla.

-No lo sé.- admití. - Creo que lloro por ti.

-No sabes quién soy- no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

No, no lo sabía.

No tuve que darle una respuesta, él ya lo sabía. Una mueca amarga, cargada de dolor se instaló en el rostro del ángel. Una imagen demasiado desgarradora, al menos para mí. Los ángeles no deberían sufrir de esa manera. Eso no estaba nada bien.

Esperé pacientemente a que el recompusiera la expresión de su rostro, pero cuando eso pasó, el no dio muestras de llevar a ninguna parte nuestra conversación, así que me decidí a ser yo quien hablara. De todas maneras necesitaba saber si mis sospechas eran ciertas.

-Yo debería saber quién eres- al igual que lo había hecho él antes, lo mío no era una pregunta. Era la verdad. Yo lo conocía de alguna parte pero no lograba a recordarlo. Más aún, yo lo quería, pero no sabía de qué manera. Al menos no aún.

El me miró con una tristeza desgarradora y nuevas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Con la vista nublada, no me di cuenta en qué momento el estuvo frente a mi y apenas si fui consciente del momento en que sus brazos rodearon mi espalda y ni cabeza dio con su pecho. Me sentí segura en ese lugar. Su camisa, que era de un celeste muy claro, comenzó a empaparse con mis lágrimas pero a él pareció no importarle.

Lloré todo lo que quise y él me permitió hacerlo porque sabía que era lo que necesitaba. No existen prohibiciones en el mundo de los sueños.

Cuando dejé de llorar, el se encargó de secar mis lágrimas con sus labios al tiempo que acariciaba cariñosamente mi cabeza.

-No llores. –imploró tratando de reprimir el dolor que se filtraba en su voz- Te prometo… te _juro_ que todo estará bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que todo estará bien?

Un silencio suave se instaló entre nosotros, pero la pregunta que yo había hecho no tenía respuesta alguna. Como el no contestó, yo me encargué de hacerlo.

-No puedes prometerlo. Tú no eres real.

El ángel sonrió, con una sonrisa nada feliz, pero parecía convencido cuando dijo:

- Soy real. Tan real como lo eres tú. Pero nuestro momento aún no ha llegado.

Lo miré enfurruñada.

-Eso no ayuda. De cualquier manera olvidaré todo esto cuando despierte. ¿**De** que **sirve** entonces?

-Solo quiero que sepas que no me he olvidado de ti. Y –dudó un segundo- y se que tu tampoco me has olvidado, Bella- mi nombre en sus labios sonaba como la más dulce de las canciones- Solo te está costando un poco recordarme.

-¡Ayúdame! Le supliqué. Ayúdame a recordar.

-Pronto.

-Por favor- supliqué y el me contempló con unos ojos muy torturados.

-Quién ama, confía –dijo tratando de sonreír. - Si ese es tu deseo, nos volveremos a ver. Tal vez antes de lo que te imaginas.

Parecía tan triste. Tan herido. Quise hacer algo que aliviara su dolor.

Y antes de darme cuenta, ahí estaba yo, parada de puntillas rodeando su cuello con mis brazos mientras mis labios se encontraban con los suyos. Algo pareció explotar en mi interior y todo a mí alrededor desapareció. Solo existíamos él, yo y ese beso.

-¿Bella?

La voz que me llamaba era hermosa, pero yo no quería escucharla. Si lo hacía, si la escuchaba y le respondía, el sueño iba a terminar y yo no quería que eso pasara.

No obstante, por más que intenté aferrarme a él, por más que hundí mis dedos en su camisa, por más que traté de convertir nuestros labios es una sola entidad, fallé.

Desperté sintiéndome desorientada. Contemplé bastante confundida las paredes de la habitación de un tono dorado oscuro y puse los pies sobre el suelo sintiendo la mullida alfombra bajo mis dedos.

Miré hacia abajo y descubrí que alguien había cambiado mi vestido por un camisón de lino blanco. Giré la cabeza buscando algo que ponerme y encontré un vestido de color verde sobre la silla del escritorio con zapatos a juego en el suelo.

Me incliné sobre la mesa sintiéndome extrañamente pesada y cuando lo hice, mi rostro se reflejó en una de las ventanas. Tenía el cabello revuelto y el rostro mojado.

Toqué mi rostro como una autómata y sequé las lágrimas que no tenían por qué estar ahí. Giré el cuello y observé las pequeñas gotas dispersas sobre el cuero del sofá.

Había llorado mientras dormía.

Me alegré de que David no hubiese estado conmigo. Ver a tu madre llorar sin motivo seguramente no era una experiencia encantadora para nadie.

Intenté recordar lo que había soñado, buscando alguna explicación coherente para mi llanto. No pude, mi sueño como tantos otros se había borrado de mi mente.

Apreté los dientes y me sujeté con fuerza de la silla regañándome mentalmente por seguir siendo débil. Me saqué el camisón por encima de la cabeza y lo usé para secar los vestigios de mi llanto del sofá.

Contemplé el vestido con desdén. Era muy bonito pero en definitiva, no era mío. Lo examiné con ojo clínico y calculé que era justo de mi talla. Solté un profundo suspiro y me apresuré a ponérmelo haciendo lazos aquí y allá con las numerosas cintas. Me calcé los zapatos y deshice el lío que era mi cabello peinándolo con mis dedos.

Aspiré de nuevo la embriagadora esencia que flotaba en el aire y me dispuse a bajar las escaleras. Esperaba no tener que toparme con Rosalie en el camino. Si yo no le agradaba, ella no tenía por qué agradarme a mí.

Bajé zumbando las escaleras y no encontré a nadie en el camino. Finalmente pisé la última grada, ya en la planta baja de la casa de los Cullen y escuché a David riéndose. Seguí el sonido de sus risas y lo encontré cómodamente sentado en la encimera de la cocina de espaldas a mí mientras que Esme, Alice y Rosalie lo observaban con algo parecido a la adoración en los ojos.

Carraspeé cuando traspasé el umbral y David se giró para verme. Su carita se iluminó cuando me vio y se bajó de un salto de la encimera para correr hacia mí. Le tendí los brazos y el saltó ágilmente dentro de ellos.

-Mami-susurró cerca de mi oído pero estuve segura de que todas las demás lo habían oído también. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo a Rosalie tensarse sobre la encimera- ¿Dormiste bien? Es un lugar bonito ¿No crees?

Le sonreí.

-Sí, muy bonito.

-Esme se quedó toda la noche conmigo. Fue lindo.

Despeiné su indomable cabellera y apreté levemente el abrazo.

-Te lo agradezco Esme.- dije separando de mis ojos de los de David.

-Fue un verdadero placer Bella.

Sonaba realmente sincera y la sonrisa en sus labios, me hizo preguntarme quien se la había pasado mejor. Si David o ella.

No me molestó, la vida de David sería mejor mientras más amigos tuvieran en el mundo.

Rosalie se enderezó, echó hacia atrás su larga cabellera rubia y me miró de arriba abajo, evaluándome con los ojos. Frunció levemente los labios y achicó los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Ya te vas Rosie? –preguntó David desde mis brazos.

Los ojos de Rosalie brillaron cuando se encontraron con los de David y ella pareció olvidarse de mí. No fui capaz de culparla, el efecto de David sobre los Cullen era muy parecido al que tenía sobre mí.

-Así es, voy a arreglar el coche de Carlisle.

El rostro de David se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo ver?

Rosalie no me miró en ningún momento, se limitó a mirar a David al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

-Por mí no hay problema. ¡Estoy segura de que serías tremendo ayudante! Pero no creo que a Bella- mi nombre saliendo de sus labios sonó como una palabrota- le entusiasme la idea.

No era justo y ella lo sabía.

David compuso un puchero y me miró con sus grandes ojos verdes, suplicando por mi permiso.

Cerré los ojos derrotada y accedí a que _mi _hijo se fuera con _ella._

David tomó a Rosalie de la mano y sus dientes centellearon cuando sonrió. Me sentí desplazada. La sensación era muy diferente a la que experimentaba cuando era Esme quien acaparaba la atención de David.

-Es algo muy lindo lo que haces, Bella.

La voz de Esme me sacó de mis cavilaciones y sentí su tacto cálido sobre mi hombro. Era una calidez distinta a la de los seres vivos. En mi opinión, se sentía mucho más natural.

-¿El qué? – pregunté verdaderamente confundida.

-Rosalie odia esta vida porque para ella, es una perpetua condena. Nunca podrá tener sus propios hijos a los cuales criar. En cambio ahora, te ve a ti, en las mismas condiciones que ella con un niño al que puedes mimar sin temor a que se rompa. Debe ser lindo.

Me dio la impresión de que Esme ya no hablaba solo por Rosalie.

-Sigo sin entender a que te refieres.

-Simplemente me parece lindo que permitas que tu pequeño pase tiempo con Rosalie... y conmigo.

-David siempre ha sido algo especial. Aún y cuando no le diera permiso, él hallaría la forma de hacer lo que quiere. Por eso, prefiero que haga lo que le plazca siempre y cuando no corra riesgos por ello. Lo único que quiero es que él sea feliz.

-Es lo mismo que le pasa a él contigo.

No me sorprendió la afirmación de Esme.

-David suele cambiar de papeles conmigo, o al menos lo intenta. Me da la impresión de que a veces se preocupa más de la cuenta por mí. Como si intentase ser mi padre o algo así. Es un poco difícil.

-A él le entristece tu soledad. – esta vez fue Alice quien habló y de inmediato me di cuenta de que aquello no era una pregunta.

-Hay mucha gente en casa, pero lo que tenemos por allá no podría llamarse una familia en realidad. Aro, Cayo tienen a sus esposas y el señor Marco pasa demasiado tiempo ensimismado para prestarle atención a nadie más. Cumplimos órdenes de los señores y quienes estamos en nuestro turno de subir al pedestal gozamos de más beneficios que otros. Tratamos de no causar problemas y llevarnos lo mejor posible, pero nunca llegaremos a ser una familia.

-Pero aún así estás sola.

-David está conmigo. Pero si te refieres a la soledad de que no tengo un compañero como ustedes, podría decirse que sí. Supongo que es eso lo que le molesta a David y es por eso que…

-¿Qué?

Me mordí el labio. Había estado a punto de mencionar a Edward y sin duda alguna, Alice y Esme se tomarían las estúpidas palabras que mencionaba en mis sueños como una señal al igual que lo hacía David. No era una buena idea.

-No es nada.

Alice hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero controló la expresión de su rostro y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la encimera. Nos invitó a Esme y a mí a sentarnos también. Obedecí como una autómata. Algo en Alice me inspiraba una gran simpatía.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de la fiesta?

- No tengo ni idea. Aro dijo que quería ver a sus viejos amigos y se que ha invitado a otros, pero no me preguntes por el motivo. La mente de los Antiguos es demasiado complicada y profunda como para que yo intente introducirme en ella.

-No te entusiasma. ¿Cierto?

Esta vez fui yo quien hizo una mueca.

-No es que me disguste. Ellos pueden hacer lo que les plazca, lo que no entiendo es porque tengo yo que estar ahí.

-¡Es una fiesta! Será interesante – me dio la impresión de que algo se encendía en los ojos de Alice, pero cuando quise mirar de nuevo, ya no estaba ahí- Estoy segura de que eres una bailarina fantástica.

Curvé ligeramente los labios sin llegar a sonreír. Era cierto que ya no era una patosa sin remedio y Heidi solía alabar la elegancia con la que yo me movía, pero el hecho de que bailar ya no fuera algo capaz de poner en riesgo mi integridad física y la de quienes me rodeaban, no significaba que yo hubiese aprendido a disfrutarlo.

Alice notó mi reticencia y se echó a reír.

-Adivino que algo importante pasará en ese baile, Bella.

Las palabras de Alice retumbaron en mis oídos y yo las guardé silenciosamente en mi corazón.

**David POV**

Me sentía ligero como una pluma ahora que ya no todo dependía de mi.

¡Existía! Edward existía realmente y estaba enamorado de Bella. La idea me hacía tan feliz que tenía ganas de rebotar por las paredes.

La historia me parecía sobrecogedora. Edward y Bella enamorados desde que eran humanos. Edward enfermo. Edward "muerto". Bella desolada. Bella encerrada en el loquero porque estaba demasiado triste.

Y ahí era cuando los datos que tenía Esme se volvían difusos. Sabían que Heidi y otros dos vampiros habían sacado a Bella, así que supuse que debían ser Kyle y el vampiro francés al que casi nunca veíamos, Jacques porque Bella me había contado que había conocido a Félix, Demetri, Jane y Alec hasta que llegó a Volterra.

Me contó sobre la batalla entre Edward y Kyle. Y sobre Edward huyendo de Bella porque el aroma de su sangre era demasiado apetecible para soportarlo y el no quería hacerle daño ella.

Esme me contó de Bella besando a Kyle y de su despedida de Edward y como eso le había roto a él su corazón. Me habló del viaje que había emprendido Edward hacia Italia en compañía de Alice, a quien en ese entonces ella no conocía y como había vuelto destrozado cuando ella le repitió que no lo amaba y le dijo que era hora de que continuara su camino.

Nada de eso me calzaba. Si Aro estaba en lo correcto y parte de nuestros recuerdos humanos se perdían con la transformación, Bella no habría tenido forma de saber quien era Edward, tal y como no lo sabía ahora. De modo que era imposible que le hubiese dicho eso a un extraño.

Por otra parte, era imposible que eso hubiese ocurrido antes de su transformación pues Bella nunca salió de las catacumbas en las que vivíamos siendo humana. Aquí había gato encerrado y estaba casi seguro de que era ese el motivo por el cual Jacques y Kyle rehuían a Bella.

Me sentía tan molesto por el sabotaje del que habían sido víctimas por aquellos dos que quise gritar, pero de seguro eso habría alarmado a Esme.

Hablamos hasta bien entrada la mañana y cuando decidimos bajar, Bella aun no había despertado. Alice parecía estar enterada de todo o casi todo lo que hablamos Esme y yo. Estaba seguro de que tenía algún poder extrasensorial igual que Bella y yo. Pero no me molestó en lo absoluto. Todos estábamos en el mismo bando, dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera necesario para arreglar todo el lío que se había formado en torno a Bella y Edward.


	44. Conversaciones

_Este es mi regalo de año nuevo para todas (os) ustedes. Mil gracias por la larga espera, de verdad confío en que al menos un par de personas compartan conmigo este capitulo._

_Ahora que ordené mis ideas y de nuevo tengo tiempo para escribir, espero poder tener a Bella y Edward juntos muy muy pronto._

_Besos, abrazos y los mejores deseos para este 2010._

Conversaciones

Bella POV

Esta no era mi casa. Aunque tampoco podía decirse que Volterra lo fuera. Y sin embargo, nunca antes me había sentido tan cómoda como ahora.

Nadie habría sospechado que aquellos cuerpos helados pudiesen albergar corazones tan cálidos y sin lugar a dudas, el cambio en las misiones que me encargaba Aro era agradable, por decir lo menos.

Esme cuidaba de mí como si yo fuese su hija (aún y cuando ella fuese joven hasta lo inverosímil). Alice se dedicaba a charlar conmigo y reemplazar la ropa que había traído conmigo desde Italia alegando que tal o cual color no resaltaba mis ojos y que con mi figura lo apropiado era utilizar tal o cual corte.

Me había torturado practicando diversos peinados conmigo, me había utilizado como su muñeca tamaño real para probar su don de supervisora de imagen después de renovar mi guardarropa y en esencia… se había convertido en mi mejor amiga.

Jasper no parecía guardarme rencor por el comportamiento hostil del primer día y la verdad, era una persona muy agradable. Siempre sabía que decir y en general, entendía bastante bien mi modo de sentir con respecto a todo. Me había dado cuenta de ello al día siguiente de nuestro arribo a la mansión de los Cullen, de alguna manera, aquel vampiro rubio había logrado disipar la tristeza y la desolación que había experimentado aquella mañana al despertar.

Luego Alice me confió el secreto del don de Jasper: su capacidad empática, y desde entonces fue más fácil entenderlo. Por ejemplo, entendí el motivo de su admiración hacia David: el ambiente estaba cargado de la adoración de Rosalie, Esme e inclusive Emmett.

Emmett. Aquel vampiro, con las dimensiones descomunales de Félix pero sin su aire salvaje y hostil realmente me agradaba. De alguna manera me hacía pensar en el hermano mayor que siempre había querido tener, sólo que era mucho más amedrentador.

Se parecía a David en muchos sentidos, tenía esa misma calidez infantil y el mismo aire puro y juguetón. Nos agradamos desde el principio.

Rosalie, la escultural rubia que era capaz de competir en gracia y belleza con Heidi, era sin duda, harina de otro costal. Lo que sentía por mi, era más que desagrado. Era odio. Y yo no entendía el porqué.

Había revisado a conciencia mis recuerdos humanos tratando de encontrar a Rosalie en ellos, buscando un momento en mi vida humana en que yo la hubiese ofendido o algo por el estilo, pero ella simplemente no estaba ahí.

Así que seguía sin saber el motivo de tanto rencor.

Y finalmente, estaba Carlisle. Un vampiro al que Aro no solo respetaba sino que inclusive, apreciaba.

Me había preguntado una y otra vez en el camino a Estados Unidos el motivo por el cual Aro había mostrado especial interés hacia Carlisle para enviarnos a David y a mí para invitarlo a la dichosa fiesta.

¿Por qué éste vampiro era tan especial para él?

La respuesta vino por sí sola dos días desde nuestra llegada a casa de los Cullen, en donde habíamos decidido quedarnos, más por insistencia de David que por cualquier otra cosa, cuando llegó una carta de Aro que no iba dirigida a mí, sino a Carlisle.

La fecha de la misiva coincidía con nuestra partida desde Italia y me pregunté por qué Aro había decidido utilizar el correo convencional en vez de enviarla con nosotros. ¿Acaso no confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para saber que yo no la leería sin permiso?

Me moría de curiosidad por saber que era lo que Aro tenía para decirle a Carlisle pero sabía que no había forma de que pudiese saberlo. Por eso, me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando Carlisle me ofreció la carta para que la leyese.

-Yo…

-Está bien- dijo este con tranquilidad- puedes leerla. Creo que Aro ha perdido sus modales – murmuró con una sonrisa que me deslumbró.- La familia no debe tener secretos- y con estas palabras, me dejó plantada en la sala de su casa con la carta de Aro en una mano y una mueca en el rostro que probablemente me hacía parecer una estúpida.

Leí la carta con lentitud, pues se hallaba escrita en italiano, un idioma que yo distaba mucho de dominar por completo. Así que me tomé mi tiempo y presté atención a cada palabra, buscando algún detalle que sugiriera el secretismo de Aro.

La misiva consistía en un largo saludo a Carlisle. Le preguntaba por su familia y le decía lo deseoso que se hallaba de volver a verlo pronto. Le informaba sobre mi llegada y la de mi peculiar acompañante.

No había nada fuera de lugar en la carta exceptuando una idea del último párrafo antes de la despedida en la que Aro hablaba sobre entrelazar sus familias o algo parecido.

Releí varias veces el párrafo buscando errores en mi lectura, pero la letra de Aro era bastante clara y estaba razonablemente segura de que mi interpretación no podía andar muy mal que digamos.

Me pregunté si Aro prentendía que Carlisle y su aquelarre se uniesen a la guardia en Volterra y sus esperanzas me parecieron vanas.

Los Cullen estaban demasiado bien estando juntos y siendo independientes como para que las aspiraciones de Aro llegasen a cumplirse. Finalmente, decidí que la esperanza es lo último que muere y que mi Amo era libre de pensar y desear lo que quisiese. Así que dejé de darle vueltas a ese asunto en particular y comencé a romperme la cabeza (en sentido figurado) con otra cosa.

No entendía en lo absoluto el comportamiento de Aro. ¿Para qué mandar esa carta si sabía que David y yo seríamos más rápidos que cualquier servicio de correos?

Intenté no pensar en ello. Si había comenzado a perder la confianza de Aro, las cosas podrían ponerse feas para mi pequeño y para mí en Volterra. Ya me había quitado, literalmente una de mis misiones para enviarme a América a entregar una carta. ¿Por qué se había molestado en enviar otra? ¿Qué planeaba Aro y porqué se negaba a hacerme partícipe de ello?

Comencé a sentir nauseas y una pequeña parte de mi mente comenzó a divagar sobre si una de las habilidades humanas que David había traído a esta vida era la de vomitar.

Escuché las pisadas de Carlisle mientas una de mis mejillas se apoyaba sobre la superficie cálida y mullida de uno de los sillones de la sala.

- ¿Todo anda bien, Bella? –preguntó Carlisle mientras colocaba cuidadosamente una mano sobre mi hombro.

Pude haberle mentido. Debía hacerlo. Pero algo en los Cullen me tocaba en lo más profundo de mi ser. No quería mentirle.

- Estoy preocupada. Aro ha cambiado conmigo y eso me asusta.

La frente de alabastro de Carlisle se arrugó levemente. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y luego me dedicó una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

¿Querer? No, en realidad no quería hablar de ello. No quería pensar en ello siquiera. Porque si perdíamos el favor de Aro, David y yo podíamos meternos en serios problemas.

Por otro lado, no entendía qué era lo que despertaban estas personas en mí. Lo único que tenía en claro era que ahora me sentía más en casa de lo que nunca lo había hecho en Volterra.

Y luego estaba David. Mi hijo en tantos sentidos. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz. Aquí nadie escatimaba en mimos para con él y últimamente sonreía tanto que no entendía cómo era posible que yo hubiese creído que él era razonablemente feliz en Italia. Entendí, tal vez un poco tarde, que David era esa clase de persona que con tal de no preocupar a los demás, fingía que todo estaba bien.

Ahora, viendo lo feliz que era con los mimos de Esme y (me molestaba aceptarlo) Rosalie, me daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo habían afectado mis prolongadas ausencias en Volterra. Por muy maduro que fuese, David seguía siendo un niño pequeño. Requería afecto, atención. Me necesitaba. Y yo hasta ahora, había estado fallándole.

- ¿Bella?

La voz de Carlisle me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Intenté sonreírle, de verdad que sí. Pero el pensar en el fracaso que estaba siendo como madre hacía que tuviese ganas de llorar. Y a diferencia de los demás vampiros, yo sí que podía.

El patriarca de los Cullen me sonrió con benevolencia.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Podía abrirme ante éste vampiro que acababa de conocer? Lo sentía mucho más cercano de lo que había sentido a Aro alguna vez. Yo no dependía de Carlisle Cullen en ningún sentido y era esa certeza lo que me hacía confiar en él.

Y había tantas cosas que yo necesitaba sacar de mi interior en este momento.

-Está bien si no quieres.- susurró Carlisle con voz queda- es sólo que…

-Tienes razón. Necesito hablar con alguien.

Carlisle esperó, atento. Pero yo no tenía ni idea de cómo debía comenzar. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué algo se había roto en mi interior desde que había entrado en esta casa? ¿Qué desde el momento en que puse un pie en su puerta me deleitaba cada noche en mi miseria tratando en vano de recordar que significaba aquel aroma tan dulce y varonil?

Finalmente, decidí que podía hablarle de lo que más me mortificaba en éste momento. Después de todo, su situación no era muy diferente a la mía. ¿Cierto?

-Yo… –elegí mis palabras con cuidado- yo no sé si estoy lista para esto, Carlisle.- usé su nombre de pila deliberadamente. Como quien habla con un tío que no veía hace tiempo, pero que aún así sigues considerando alguien cercano.

Carlisle sonrió.

-Creo que lo has hecho muy bien. La verdad, me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de elegir este modo de vida.- Carlisle hizo una señal con la mano para referirse a sí mismo y a su familia- Seguro que Aro no estaba nada complacido.

Me había malinterpretado.

-La verdad es que a Aro no le gustó mucho el modo de vida que habíamos elegido. Pero era eso o morir de inanición- en ese momento, uno de los bordes de la boca de Carlisle se curvó hacia arriba en una involuntaria media sonrisa- ¿Qué?

El se disculpó con un gesto de la mano.

-Perdona. No era mi intención reírme. Es solo que, de alguna manera me recuerdas a mí mismo.

Eso era a todas luces, un halago.

-Debió ser muy difícil para ti.

-Al principio lo fue. No me gustaba este nuevo ser en el que me había convertido, sediento de sangre, dispuesto a tomar las vidas que fuesen necesarias.- Carlisle sonrió- Ni siquiera recuerdo cuantos métodos probé para quitarme la vida. Creo que al final, lo que me salvó fueron los instintos.

Lo miré sin entender.

-Yo también intenté morir de inanición Bella. Por eso fue que sonreí hace rato. Me recordaste mucho a mí mismo.

-En mi caso- le respondí- no fui yo quién descubrió esta forma de vivir. Fue David con su dulce humanidad quien supo por sí mismo, que no era necesario asesinar a otros seres humanos para seguir con vida.

Carlisle asintió.

-Probablemente le sucedió lo mismo que a mí. El hambre hace que actuemos de acuerdo a nuestros instintos. En mi caso, fue una manada de ciervos lo que encendió la luz por así decirlo.

-¿Y el camino tan poco ortodoxo que elegiste?

Una chispa de comprensión se encendió en los ojos dorados de Carlisle.

-Amo lo que hago y creo que eso ha sido suficiente. -Sentenció Carlisle.

-Yo no sé si habría tenido la fuerza necesaria- admití- No sé qué habría pasado de no haber encontrado a David. Y eso nos lleva de nuevo al comienzo. No es que sienta que no puedo con esta vida. Después de todo, tengo que hacer lo que puedo con las cartas que me tocaron.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?- preguntó Carlisle repentinamente confundido.

-Es David-admití finalmente.- No estoy segura de si tomé la decisión correcta.

-Según entiendo, si no hubieses elegido lo que elegiste, habría terminado como la cena. ¿No?

Me estremecí involuntariamente y asentí levemente.

-Entonces no veo cual es el problema.

La voz de Carlisle era cálida, paternal. Me hacía sentir en casa.

Me mordí el labio. ¿Se reiría de mí? No, no lo haría.

-No estoy haciendo bien el papel de madre- admití finalmente.

Carlisle se cruzó de brazos.

-Discrepo.

Levanté la mirada y clavé mis ojos en los suyos. Bromeaba ¿no? No tenía ninguna experiencia como mamá y eso no me había importado hasta que había visto a Esme y Rosalie en acción. Era insoportable. David merecía una madre en toda regla y yo lo único que podía ofrecerle era un pobre remedo de una.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando una sonrisa, muy diferente a todas las anteriores, iluminó el hermoso rostro de Carlisle. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y el tabique de autocontrol que había logrado mantener hasta el momento falló.

- Eres la madre que él eligió y te ama. Eso debería bastarte.

Asentí mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosamente por mis mejillas.

-Nadie nace aprendido, Bella. Y la experiencia te enseñará poco a poco que es lo que debes hacer. No intentes compararte con Rosalie y Esme, todas son personas muy distintas. ¿Lo entiendes?

No pude responder, porque en ese momento, una voz que yo conocía muy bien inundó la sala.

-¿Mami?

La voz de David hizo que yo diera un respingo. Suspiré. Hace mucho había dejado de tener reacciones tan humanas como la sorpresa.

-¡Mami! ¿Por qué lloras?

Carlisle me dedicó una sonrisa, infundiéndome valor justo antes de que David saltara dentro de mis brazos, extendidos casi por inercia.

Esme venía detrás de mi pequeño. Sonriendo con la adoración brillando en sus ojos.

Era imposible pretender que los Cullen me desagradaran. ¿Cómo odiar a quienes mostraban tanta calidez para con nosotros? ¿Cómo odiar a alguien que profesaba esa adoración…ese amor para la persona más importante de mi vida?

Alice apareció con Jasper por la puerta que conectaba la sala con el comedor y unos segundos después, llegaron Emmett y Rosalie.

El rostro de David se iluminó cuando la rubia entró en la sala y yo procuré que eso no me molestara. Aún así, sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba y también lo hizo David, que me miró con esos enormes ojos de color verde.

No dijo ni una palabra, se limitó a abrazarme con fuerza y a besarme una y otra vez mi rostro.

-Te quiero-susurró en mi oído.

-Como yo a ti-respondí controlándome para no empezar a llorar ahí. Y es que ¿era correcto esto? ¿Podía alguien ser completamente feliz?

De pronto, en esa sala rodeada por aquellos desconocidos a los que había empezado a amar, me di cuenta de que eso no era cierto. Yo no era completamente feliz y una parte de mi lo sabía.

Algo faltaba en mi vida y yo no estaba segura de que era.

Abracé a mi hijo con fuerza y él me devolvió el abrazo sin hacer preguntas. Y yo rogué en mi interior que el amor y la pureza de aquella criatura fuesen suficientes para ahuyentar a mis demonios.

Rosalie POV

En mi vida humana, nunca había llegado a odiar a nadie. En alguna ocasión había oído decir que solo podías odiar a alguien cuando en el fondo querías ser como él y yo, Rosalie Hale, estaba muy por encima de todo el mundo como para envidiarle nada a nadie.

Tal vez por eso sentía tanta rabia en este momento.

Cuando oí hablar a Isabella Swan por primera vez, después de la partida de Edward, me convencí a mi misma de que él simplemente la había sobreestimado. No había forma de que ella fuese más hermosa o perfecta que yo… Y aún así, él nunca me había dado siquiera una pizca de atención.

Entonces ¿por qué demonios se había obsesionado así con una chica que lo había rechazado tantas veces? Intenté ser objetiva al analizarla. Me esforcé por entender la adoración que sentían Carlisle y Esme ahora que ella estaba en MI casa. Analicé una y otra vez el motivo por el que la tal Alice había decidido caer de improviso en MI mansión arrastrando a su compañero solo para estar cerca de ella.

No podía decir que ella fuese fea, pero mi belleza estaba muy por encima de la suya. Tampoco podía decir que fuese maleducada, pero saltaba a la vista que yo había sido criada con mucha más clase que ella. No podía estar segura de si ella era lista o no, pues nunca había sostenido precisamente una conversación con ella, pero sabía que carecía de talento musical pues a pesar de que ella solía revolotear alrededor del piano de Edward e inclusive se había sentado en el banquillo con expresión perdida, pero nunca había removido la tapa ni había tocado una sola de las teclas.

Yo seguía sin tragarme todo ese cuento chino de Alice de que Bella había olvidado por completo a Edward. Para mí, esa era una simple treta de ella para mantenerse alejada de él y no tener que tomarse la molestia de mandarlo a freír espárragos de nuevo. Más ahora, que ambos eran inmortales y él podía darse el lujo de perseguirla eternamente si le daba la gana. Me parecía una amnesia de lo más conveniente.

Pero la verdad es que todo eso era problema de Edward y no mío. Allá él si era tan estúpido como para seguir persiguiendo a una chica que ya fuese verdad o no, se había olvidado de él por completo.

Observé mi hermoso rostro reflejado en la pared de cristal de la sala y suspiré. No importaba el hecho de que yo nunca hubiese visto a Edward en un plano romántico, el hecho de que considerase a Bella más hermosa que yo, realmente me molestaba, más cuando recordaba que la Bella de sus recuerdos era una Bella humana, imperfecta y probablemente poco agraciada.

No obstante (y esto en realidad sí me molestaba), si existía algo que Bella Swan tenía y yo no y lo peor de todo era que se trataba de algo que yo nunca jamás podría llegar a tener.

Se trataba de aquella personita de mejillas rosadas y ojos de un verde brillante que se había apropiado de mi corazón desde que lo vi por primera vez.

David.

Era perfecto y no me refería a la belleza exterior que le había otorgado la ponzoña, capaz de convertir a cualquier ser humano en una criatura de inmaculadamente hermosa, sino a algo más profundo que eso.

Tenía toda la vitalidad de un niño pequeño, pero era tan listo como un adulto. No obstante, guardaba ese aire inocente que solo los niños pueden tener y destilaba tanta felicidad que inconscientemente, me había visto atraída hacia él.

No estaba segura de qué había sido lo que me había cautivado, pero ahora, me encontraba irrevocablemente atada a aquel pequeño y cada vez que sonreía, revelando un par de perfectos hoyuelos, sentía que el corazón que había quedado suspendido en el tiempo debido al ingreso del veneno de Carlisle en mi cuerpo aquel terrible día en que Royce había hecho pedazos mi vida, había vuelto a la vida.

La primera vez que lo vi, él se hallaba en la encimera de la cocina charlando con Esme. Cuando entré, él guardó silencio y se mordió el labio.

-Creo que ustedes dos no han tenido la oportunidad de conocerse- murmuró Esme y sin mirarla, pude notar que sonreía- Rose, éste es David; David, esta es Rosalie Hale.

El niño me dedicó una sonrisa, amplia pero sutilmente cargada de timidez y yo no pude evitar devolvérsela.

Mi primera reacción fue la de sorpresa. Ahí sentado, con las mejillas encendidas y unos orbes de un verde intenso, se veía completamente fuera de lugar de no haber sido por el aroma, una mezcla de canela, pino y vainilla, y por la ausencia de los latidos de su corazón, habría pensado que se trataba de un ser humano.

La segunda fue la ira. Una ira atroz, enfermiza, cargada de un total deseo de destrucción. Si David se hallaba ahí sentado, sin verse incómodo por el toque helado de Esme, despidiendo ese aroma tan dulce y con un corazón que ya no latía, era porque alguien se había tomado la libertad de decidir por él.

Recordé lo molesta que me había sentido cuando Alice nos contó sobre la conversión del niño con el que aquellos vampiros italianos habían intentado alimentar a Bella que se había propuesto morir de inanición.

Fuera cual fuera la situación, ella no tenía derecho a detener para siempre su vida. Él tenía derecho a vivir, a crecer, a cometer errores, a tener una novia, a casarse… a formar su propia familia.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho ante este último pensamiento. Eso era algo que yo nunca llegaría a hacer tampoco. Nunca sería capaz de tener mi propia familia. Nunca llegaría a conocer las sensaciones que se producen cuando estás embarazada. Nunca experimentaría ese lazo madre-hijo…

Mi vida había quedado truncada igual que la de aquel pequeño que después de unos minutos empezó a parlotear animadamente sobre Bella destilando una adoración que nunca había conocido antes en cada palabra.

Bella Swan era el peor monstruo que yo podía imaginar pues no le había bastado con ser ella misma una eterna maldita, sino que había arrastrado consigo a una criatura no solo inocente, sino también completamente adorable.

Sentí a alguien tirando de la manga de mi vestido y cuando bajé la vista, unos enormes ojos sostuvieron mi mirada.

-¿Rosalie? – preguntó una voz suave y angelical- ¿Estás bien?

Me tomó un segundo entero encontrarle sentido a la pregunta ¿yo? Él era el que se había quedado congelado en medio de su infancia ¿por qué estaba preocupado por mí?

Contempló mi rostro por unos segundos que me parecieron demasiado largos y finalmente, extendió lentamente una mano diminuta y me pidió permiso con los ojos.

Acarició mi mejilla con lentitud, con dulzura y sonrió.

-Deberías dejar de pensar en lo que pudo ser y no fue y enfocarte en lo que quieres que sea- sentenció finalmente-. Aprende a ser feliz con lo que tienes.

Me quebré en ese momento y esperé para sentir una humedad liberadora en mis ojos que nunca llegó. Permanecí ahí, seca e inmóvil durante minutos, o tal vez horas. Ni siquiera me percate del momento en que Alice empezó a formar parte del cuadro.

Lo que si noté fue cuando comenzó a escucharse movimiento en una de las habitaciones de encima. Carlisle estaba en el hospital y Emmett y Jasper en el jardín, así que eso sólo dejaba una opción.

Escuché a Bella caminar por el salón antes de entrar en la cocina y vi como el rostro de David se iluminaba cuando percibió su efluvio en la estancia. Alice, Esme y yo dejamos de ser importantes para él, que de pronto sólo tuvo ojos para la vampiresa que entró en la cocina enfundada en un vestido de color verde musgo.

David se bajó de un salto de la encimera y revoloteó hacia Bella que abrió los brazos automáticamente para recibirlo.

El niño pegó sus labios al oído de Bella y comenzó a susurrarle y yo no pude evitar tensarme, molesta cuando escuché la forma en la que él la llamaba

-Mami ¿dormiste bien? Es un lugar bonito ¿no crees?

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Sí, muy bonito.

-Esme se quedó toda la noche conmigo. Fue lindo- murmuró el niño mientras giraba el cuello para sonreírle a Esme que quedó deslumbrada por unos segundos.

Bella pasó su mano blanca sobre los cabellos negros del niño y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Me dio la impresión de que se trataba de un gesto muy posesivo. Quería dejar en claro a quien le pertenecía el niño.

-Te lo agradezco Esme.- dijo mientras dejaba de ver a David a los ojos y miraba a Esme por un segundo. No pude captar una sola nota de falsedad en su voz, pero eso no hizo que me sintiera menos molesta.

-Fue un verdadero placer, Bella- respondió la aludida sin lograr disimular el anhelo que producía el niño sobre ella.

Pero yo no iba a dejar que Bella Swan notase lo mucho yo misma que añoraba al niño. Me enderecé y eché hacia atrás mis largos cabellos dorados dándole un mensaje de lo superior que era yo. Lo reforcé mirándola de arriba abajo, recordándome a mi misma lo monstruosa que era ella. Fruncí los labios y entorné los ojos. Me di la vuelta para irme pero en ese momento, una voz hizo que me congelara.

-¿Ya te vas Rosie? –preguntó el niño desde los brazos de Bella.

Me olvidé de Bella Swan y sólo pude pensar en aquella persona, en apariencia delicada que me miraba con atención desde los brazos de alguien más.

-Así es, voy a arreglar el coche de Carlisle.

El rostro de David se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo ver?

No miré a Bella en ningún momento. Sólo tenía ojos para aquel pequeño con cara de ángel y mi corazón se agitó cuando me di cuenta de que él quería estar conmigo más de lo que quería estar con ella. Le guiñé un ojo

-Por mí no hay problema. ¡Estoy segura de que serías tremendo ayudante! Pero no creo que a Bella- me las arreglé para que su nombre sonara como algo desagradable a pesar de que esta nueva voz hacía de cada palabra una canción- le entusiasme la idea

Sabía que estaba jugando sucio, y David actuó de acuerdo a como yo lo esperaba. Compuso un puchero y miró a Bella con sus grandes ojos verdes, suplicando por su permiso.

Bella cerró los ojos y accedió. David bajó de un brinco y tomó mi mano con naturalidad. Se sentía cálido y suave. Me dedicó una sonrisa y vi por el rabillo del ojo como los hombros de Bella se hundían al ver a David conmigo.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la cochera, fuera de la casa. Pero David se detuvo en la puerta y puso los brazos en jarra.

Me miró con seriedad y algo de enfado.

-Necesito hablar contigo Rosalie.


	45. Conspiración

_Hola! Dejaré una **nota al final** del capi que espero puedan leer. Es muy **importante** para mi, pero se que les interesa el capi y no toda esta palabrería, así q sin más, el capi! :D_

* * *

Conspiración

David POV

Tener a Esme y Alice de mi lado era fantástico.

Esme se moría por ver a Edward feliz y Alice había decidido convertirse en la encarnación vampírica de las hadas madrinas que salían en los cuentos infantiles que solía leerme mi otra mami.

Ambas parecían tan comprometidas como yo a arreglar el lío en que se había convertido la relación entre Edward y Bella.

Aún no había hablado con Carlisle y Jasper, dos de los varones del aquelarre Cullen, pero estaba seguro de que Alice y Esme no tendrían ningún problema convenciendo a sus respectivos compañeros para que colaboraran con nuestra causa (usar el plural me hacía feliz).

No había llegado a conocer personalmente a los dos miembros restantes de la familia, pero Esme me había hablado lo suficiente de ambos como para que yo tuviese una idea de cómo eran Rosalie y Emmett. Aún y cuando Alice había llegado a la mansión poco tiempo antes que Bella y yo, parecía tener tanta información sobre la familia como Esme… tal vez más.

Alice había pasado parte de la noche con Esme y conmigo en la habitación antes de excusarse diciendo que tenía que ir a preparar la ropa de Bella para mañana. No regresó, y yo asumí que se había quedado con su compañero.

Fue Alice quien se encargó de completar el esquema mental que había elaborado sobre Rosalie. Esme me había dicho que Emmett tenía un carácter mucho más llevadero y que el verdadero problema sería Rosalie.

Alice me agradaba. Parecía querer casi tanto como yo a Bella, y yo se lo agradecía profundamente. Bella no tenía amigos en Volterra, y si bien era cierto Heidi y Kyle se portaban bien con ella, yo estaba seguro de que Heidi actuaba más por interés que por ningún otro motivo, pues Bella contaba con una posición privilegiada ante Aro. Mientras que Kyle (decir su nombre sin gruñir era toda una proeza), se había convertido a todas luces en una persona no grata para mi.

La pequeña vampira se había encargado de explicarme el motivo por el cual Rosalie se sentía desdichada en esta nueva vida, y la verdad, unas horas más tarde, cuando tuve la oportunidad de conocerla, se lo agradecí profundamente.

Rosalie Hale apareció en la enorme cocina de los Cullen una hora después del amanecer. Traía puesto un vestido de color rojo oscuro y una expresión extraña en sus ojos casi dorados.

Estaba tan enfrascado en mi conversación con Esme sobre Bella y Edward, que no me percaté de los pasos que se acercaban a la puerta de la cocina hasta que escuché la respiración de Rosalie en la puerta.

Me callé de inmediato, pues no estaba seguro de si podía o no seguir hablando frente a ella.

Rosalie era una vampiresa rubia, alta y muy hermosa. Tanto como Heidi, pero menos que Bella, o al menos eso pensé yo.

Esme no pareció sorprenderse en lo absoluto por la presencia de Rosalie, y procedió a hacer las presentaciones correspondientes, pues si bien era cierto, para esas alturas yo ya sabía mucho sobre Rosalie, ella no estaba precisamente enterada de quien era yo.

-Creo que ustedes dos no han tenido la oportunidad de conocerse- dijo Esme mientras me sonreía abiertamente- Rose, éste es David; David, esta es Rosalie Hale.

Me esforcé por dedicarle una sonrisa sincera y grande, pero una parte de mi se sentía cohibido. Era difícil verla a los ojos cuando sabía, gracias a Alice, la forma en la que ella sufría debido a nuestra condición. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa de manera automática, pero la cosa no acabó ahí.

Escuché el aire entrando en su nariz cuando inconscientemente olisqueó el aire captando mi efluvio. Pude ver como sus ojos se dirigían a mis mejillas, que a diferencia de los demás, no eran blancas sino rojas y subían lentamente para clavarse en los míos.

Su boca se abrió para formar una O, pero la sorpresa desapareció de un plumazo para ser reemplazada con una furia que me desconcertó. Sentí miedo por un par de segundos, hasta que me di cuenta de que su ira no iba dirigida a mí, sino a alguien más.

Recordé entonces lo que había dicho Alice sobre Rosalie. Ella odiaba lo que era. Lo que éramos y no consideraba que _esto _fuese vida. Sentía que a pesar de que Carlisle no había tenido otra opción más que convertirla pues de lo contrario ella moriría, aunque ni Esme ni Alice habían querido entrar en detalles sobre porqué una mujer joven como Rosalie había estado tan cerca de la muerte.

Para Rosalie, ella había sido condenada eternamente por alguien más y no había tenido ni voz ni voto en esa decisión.

Yo no partía peras con esa forma de pensar.

Bella me había salvado en muchos aspectos y me había dado con la transformación algo que para mi era mucho más importante que el latir de mi corazón: una vida llena de amor, donde por primera vez desde la muerte de mi otra madre había podido sentir que yo ya no estaba solo.

Rosalie siguió contemplándome y yo comencé a sentirme incómodo, así que decidí seguir hablando con Esme y tal vez, dejarle en claro a la vampiresa rubia un par de cosas en el camino.

-¿Sabes Esme?- empecé- Bella es una persona sumamente especial.

Esme me sonrió de modo que un par de hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mejillas y me acarició la cabeza.

-Lo sé. Basta ver como hablas de ella para darse cuenta de ello. ¿La quieres mucho?

La miré a los ojos tratando de comprender si se trataba de una pregunta capciosa. Pero Esme tenía un aspecto tan dulce y maternal que no me permitía pensar mal de ella.

- La amo.

Yo era simplemente incapaz de dejar de lado la adoración que sentía por mi madre. Bella era mi todo. El universo mismo podía destruirse justo ahora, siempre y cuando ella estuviese por siempre a mi lado.

Escuché como un gruñido brotaba del pecho de Rosalie y se le quedaba enredado en los dientes. Una chispa de comprensión brilló en mi mente.

Levanté los ojos y observé el rostro conmocionado de Rosalie. Como si algo le doliese. Pensé en Jane y en el dolor que era capaz de infligir y de alguna manera, sentí una gran pena por ella. Había puesto casi la misma cara que los torturados por Jane.

Por un acto casi reflejo, estiré la mano y tiré de una de las mangas de su vestido.

-¿Rosalie? – Pregunté con genuina preocupación- ¿Estás bien?

Ella me miró como si no entendiese, con aquellos ojos tristes y torturados. Me dolió verla y de alguna manera, quise alivianar su pena. Solté su vestido y estiré la mano con lentitud. Clavé mis ojos en los suyos y esperé a que me diese permiso.

Toqué su mejilla lenta y cuidadosamente. Como si fuese algo a punto de romperse y me di cuenta de que ella sufría muchísimo porque intentaba aferrarse a un pasado que a fin de cuentas no iba a volver.

Era como si de pronto, yo decidiese amargarme por siempre por la muerte de mi madre. Es decir… si me entristecía saber que ella nunca volvería, pero eso no quitaba que el hecho de que ella hubiese existido. Ella había sido real y me había amado. ¿No bastaba con eso? ¿Qué pasaría si todos tomásemos la misma decisión de Rosalie? ¿Acaso era lo correcto aferrarse a si al pasado?

Aro había dicho una vez que yo había traído conmigo a esta vida mi humanidad. Pero lo que Rosalie estaba haciendo era algo distinto. Se negaba la oportunidad de ser feliz y se estaba empeñando en impedirle a quienes la rodeaban a serlo también.

Me pareció una decisión de lo más injusta.

-Deberías dejar de pensar en lo que pudo ser y no fue y enfocarte en lo que quieres que sea.- dije finalmente. Su vida humana no iba a volver y esta vida, la vida que Carlisle le había dado, no era una maldición como ella creía. Era un regalo. - Aprende a ser feliz con lo que tienes.

Rosalie no contestó absolutamente nada y dos segundos después, me miró con un rostro tan cargado de dolor que deseé haberme mordido la lengua y guardarme así mis pensamientos para mí.

Deseé que Bella hubiese estado ahí en ese momento. Tal vez lo que yo le había dicho había estado muy mal y yo no me había dado cuenta.

Sentí ganas de llorar y probablemente lo habría hecho de no haber sido porque Alice apareció en ese momento por la puerta que daba al jardín dando unos pasos muy cortos pero cargados de gracia.

Ella apoyó su diminuta mano en mi hombro y acercó su boca a mi oído para susurrarme:

-Dale tiempo de digerirlo. Ella estará bien.

Le creí de inmediato. Aún y cuando Rosalie seguía estando a mi lado con aire compungido. Esme me acarició la mejilla, infundiéndome valor y yo sentí como algo cálido se extendía por mi pecho. Me sentí mejor, así que reanudé mi conversación con Esme y Alice hasta que el aroma de Bella llegó hasta mis fosas nasales.

¡Bella, Bella, Bella!

No tuve cabeza para nada más. Así era cuando ella estaba cerca de mí.

Estaba seguro de que de no haber sido por aquel vínculo madre-hijo que se había establecido entre nosotros, Bella se habría convertido en algo así como mi primer amor.

Yo simplemente adoraba el suelo que pisaba. No había nada ni nadie más importante que ella.

Me giré para verla entrar en la cocina. Traía puesto un vestido de color verde. El cabello le caía en cascada por la espalda, formando suaves rizos y sus ojos color dorado tenían un brillo que no logré identificar.

Salté desde la encimera donde había estado sentado, teniendo cuidado de no dañar el piso de madera pulida de Esme pues estaba seguro de que eso le molestaría. Corrí hacia mi madre que abrió los brazos en un gesto que a mi me parecía de lo más natural.

En sus brazos, me sentía en casa. No había nada que amara más que esta cercanía. Enterré el rostro en su cabello y aspiré lo que para mi era el más exquisito de los perfumes.

Acerqué mis labios a su oído y le susurré:

-Mami ¿dormiste bien? Es un lugar bonito ¿no crees?

Ella me sonrió con suavidad.

-Sí, muy bonito.

-Esme se quedó toda la noche conmigo. Fue lindo- ella no tenía porqué saber los detalles por ahora. Pero sin duda, Esme y Alice habían sido regalos caídos del cielo.

Ella apoyó mi peso en uno de sus brazos para pasar una de sus manos por mi cabello y luego apretó el abrazo.

-Te lo agradezco Esme.- dijo mi madre mientras rompía nuestro contacto visual para ver a Esme.

-Fue un verdadero placer, Bella- respondió ella con dulzura.

Escuché a Rosalie resoplar para luego enderezarse. Oí el revoloteo de sus cabellos y cuando me giré, ella tenía los ojos clavados en mi mami. Frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos. De pronto entendí todo. ¿Rosalie odiaba a Bella? ¿A _mi _Bella? Eso no estaba nada bien.

-¿Ya te vas Rosie? –pregunté desde los brazos de Bella.

Ella me miró con atención.

-Así es, voy a arreglar el coche de Carlisle.

Me pareció la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella sobre ciertas cosas que ahora me parecían más que importantes. Le sonreí.

-¿Puedo ver?

Sentí como los brazos de mamá se tensaban a mí alrededor, pero ella no entendía, ni podía entender lo importante que era para mí el aclarar las cosas con Rosalie.

La rubia me guiñó un ojo y supe que tenía la mitad de la batalla asegurada.

-Por mí no hay problema. ¡Estoy segura de que serías tremendo ayudante! Pero no creo que a Bella- no me hizo mucha gracia la forma en que hizo sonar su nombre en ese momento- le entusiasme la idea

No estaba seguro de si Bella se molestaría por mi comportamiento, o si la haría sentirse triste. Lo único que sabía era que tenía casi lo que quería. Ignoré la mirada confusa de Esme y la sonrisa cómplice de Alice y compuse un puchero. Miré a Bella, tratando de que comprendiera lo importante que era esto para mí.

Bella cerró los ojos y accedió. Le acaricié el rostro y ella me permitió bajar del resguardo de sus brazos. Estuve junto a Rosalie con un solo saltito y dudé un segundo antes de tomarle la mano. Le sonreí, tratando de ganarme su confianza y observé como Rosalie sonreía con petulancia.

No dije ni una palabra en el camino, así que el trayecto desde la cocina hasta la cochera, fue silencioso. Calculé en que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que Bella fuese capaz de oírme y confié en que Alice y Esme fuesen capaces de mantenerla ocupada.

Me sentí algo nervioso, pero me esforcé por mantener mi resolución.

En cuanto llegamos a la puerta, solté la mano de Rosalie y puse ambas manos en mis caderas, como recordaba que lo hacía mi madre cuando se disponía a regañarme.

Observé a Rosalie con seriedad y un poco de molestia.

-Necesito hablar contigo Rosalie.

Rosalie POV

Me congelé en mi lugar. No acaté a hacer nada más que asentir con la cabeza y prestarle atención a aquel rostro encantador que repentinamente, lucía amenazador.

Me miró sin pestañear durante un minuto antes de exhalar lo que pareció ser todo el aire de sus pulmones para luego volver a tomar aire. Me recordó a mi padre cuando se enfadaba (aunque conmigo, el nunca lo hacía). El también ejecutaba aquel extraño ritual tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Inhalaba y exhalaba rítmicamente hasta que el enojo desaparecía de su rostro.

David solo necesitó hacerlo una vez.

-¿Sabes? Ahora, yo soy muy feliz.

La afirmación hizo que yo dejara de respirar. Eso no era en lo absoluto lo que yo esperaba. Primero, porque nada en la preparación del niño sugería que iba a hablar de algo alegre (porque literalmente de eso estaba hablando) y segundo, porque él no tenía motivos para serlo. Tal vez por ahora no le molestase lo que Isabella Swan le había hecho, pero más adelante, cuando se diese cuenta la forma en la que su vida había sido cortada, lamentaría profundamente su suerte. Tal y como yo lo hacía justo ahora.

-Soy feliz y no entiendo porque no lo eres tú también- de acuerdo, ese había sido un golpe muy bajo.

-Eres menos encantador de lo que pareces- admití.

El se rió entre dientes y me sonrió. Sí, me sonrió después de soltarme que yo era una amargada.

-Esme y Alice también parecen ser felices. Carlisle la pasa bien y nuestra condición no parece haberse convertido en un obstáculo para que él fuese lo que quería ser. Alice dice que Jasper aprenderá a llevarlo y tengo entendido que Emmett – pronunció su nombre con una intención que no logré captar- ha aprendido a ver el lado positivo también. Lo que no entiendo- siguió, echando más sal a la herida- es porqué tu sigues luchando contra ello.

Su raciocinio era infinitamente superior a su talla y la cantidad de años que había alcanzado a contar antes de ser congelado en el tiempo. A la edad a que muchos niños aprendían a duras penas a leer y escribir, David había alcanzado un desarrollo mental que le daba la capacidad de darme terapia. Pero yo tenía al menos diez años más de experiencia que él y sabía cosas que el nunca llegaría a comprender.

-¿Qué acaso no lo vez, Rose? Tienes todo para ser feliz. ¡Y lo has estado desperdiciando!

Mis ojos se abrieron hasta un punto que no creí posible. ¿Feliz? ¿Había dicho feliz? Yo ya no tenía motivos para ser feliz. Me lo había quitado todo.

-Tienes una familia que te ama. Tal vez no sea la misma que te vio crecer, pero fue la que estuvo contigo cuando naciste a esta nueva vida. Puede que hayas perdido a tus verdaderos padres, pero tienes unos nuevos que están dispuestos a soportar lo que haga falta con tal de que tú seas feliz.

Esta conversación había tomado un rumbo completamente inesperado y el hecho de que ese niño estuviese clavando sus grandes ojos verdes en medio de una mirada completamente suplicante no me lo hacia mas fácil de digerir.

-Además está el hecho -continuó él como si yo fuese una niña pequeña- de que según dicen Esme y Alice, estás a un paso de tener un compañero de por vida o lo que sea que tengamos nosotros. ¿O no?

Su comentario casi logró que me sonrojara, obviando claro está, descartando el hecho de que no había sangre en mi cuerpo capaz de subir hasta mis mejillas. ¿Acaso era tan obvia la relación que existía entre Emmett y yo? Es decir… el me gustaba y la atracción que sentía por él iba más allá del parecido que guardaba en mi mente con el bebé de Vera. Pero aún así, yo era una mujer que había sido literalmente desgraciada y eso sin lugar a dudas era un buen motivo para que él ni siquiera la considerase como una opción.

Y sin embargo, Emmett era tan cálido, tan dulce…

Me mordí el labio y clavé mis ojos en los suyos. El sostuvo mi mirada sin parpadear. Sus ojos se mostraban claros, imperturbables.

-Puedo ayudarte- continuó él- Lo que tu quieres está más cerca de lo que crees pero tienes un grave problema de autopercepción.

De acuerdo, ahora se estaba burlando de mí. Si alguien no tenía una autoestima baja esa era yo.

-Pero, quiero que tú me ayudes también.

Inspeccioné su rostro con cuidado. Buscando alguna pista que me hiciera comprender por donde iba el asunto, pero no la encontré. David era una criatura demasiado complicada. Demasiado.

-Yo te doy el empujón con Emmett y a cambio- su voz volvió a tomar aquel matiz serio y airado que había adoptado al principio- tu me ayudas a mi. ¿Trato hecho?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El sonrió.

-La primera condición del trato, es que aceptes antes de saber lo demás. Ya sabes, no puedo permitir que aquellos ajenos a mi plan se inmiscuyan.

Sabía que esto me iba a costar caro, pero algo me decía que a David debía tenerlo de mi lado.

-Acepto.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Quiero saber de qué se trata todo esto.

-¿De que crees?

Suspiré.

-Probablemente de alguna tontería relacionada con Edward y Bella.

Él no se inmutó por el epíteto que yo le había asignado a su asunto. Simplemente tomó mi mano y me arrastró hacia adentro del garaje.

-Creo que lo mejor será que te encargues del auto de Carlisle mientras te pongo al día.

David selló todo con un suave beso en mi mejilla.

-Gracias Rosie.

Alice POV

Empecé a preparar nuestras maletas exactamente una semana antes de que el barco zarpara. Y cuando digo nuestras me refiero a todos nosotros.

No podía dejar al azar algo tan importante como nuestra presentación para el grandioso día en que Bella y Edward se reencontrasen.

Tuve que empezar por comprar unas cuantas cosas. De acuerdo, muchas cosas, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Bella parecía no tener ni idea de cómo administrar su guardarropa y yo no tenía mayor problema en ser una buena futura hermana y aconsejarla como se debía. El problema vino cuando Bella descubrió que había reemplazado todo lo que ella traía en sus maletas por mis geniales adquisiciones.

-En serio Alice, tengo ropa de sobra en Volterra. No tienes por qué molestarte.-gruñó Bella mientras yo me encontraba arrodillada en el suelo guardando su ropa en las maletas, el día anterior a nuestra partida.

-Pero si no es molestia Bella. Me encanta ser útil, vas a ver como me lo agradeces en cuanto descubras como todo esto te va a quedar como un guante.

Entonces decidió hacerme una demostración de soniditos. Primero tosió, luego soltó una risita nerviosa para finalmente soltar un profundo suspiro.

-Van a volverme loca- murmuró finalmente.

El plural no me hizo gracia. Nadie más que yo tenía derecho a tener carta blanca con respecto al guardarropa de Bella. Nadie. Ya me encargaría de dejar eso en claro.

Bella no pareció notar mi molestia, pues se sentó en el sofá de cuero de Edward y cruzó los tobillos con aire ausente.

-¿Estás bien?- Bella no me contestó- ¿Bella?- me levanté para ponerme frente a ella y agité una mano frente a sus ojos- ¡Tierra a Bella!

Finalmente, ella parpadeó y sonrió forzadamente.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

Después de unos segundos, ella negó con la cabeza sin llegar a verse convencida.

-Perdona Alice. ¿Qué decías?

-¿En qué pensabas?

Ella se mordió el labio y me miró de un modo que no comprendí.

-¿Si te pregunto algo me responderías con sinceridad?- los ojos de Bella seguían siendo inescrutables.

No me hacía ni poquita gracia que Bella pudiese preguntar algo que arruinara la gran sorpresa que le esperaba en Italia, pero si realmente quería que ella fuese mi amiga y confiase en mi, era necesario que yo aceptara. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Claro.

-¿Cómo es tener un compañero?

La pregunta de Bella me congeló por unos segundos. Pero me recompuse y le sonreí. Me senté a su lado y la tomé de las manos. A pesar de lo gélidas que debían parecerle a un humano, para mi eran de lo más cálidas.

-¿Quieres la versión apta para todo público o te interesan los detalles morbosos?

Bella fingió pensárselo por un momento, la tensión inicial se había desvanecido.

-Me gustaría la versión para niños, por favor.

Recliné mi cuerpo contra el respaldar del sofá y crucé ambas piernas bajo mi cuerpo.

-Yo no puedo concebir la vida sin Jasper- comencé- desde que desperté a esta nueva vida lo único que siempre ha estado claro en el futuro para mi, ha sido él- Bella descruzó sus tobillos y copió mi postura sobre el sofá.

-Dime Alice, y cuando eras humana. ¿Lo conocías? ¿Sabías que era él?

-En realidad no lo sé. No traje conmigo ningún recuerdo de la otra vida. Aunque si estoy segura de que conocí a Jasper cuando ambos éramos lo que somos. El no me conoció como humana.

-¿Cómo supiste que él era el indicado? Es decir ¿sentiste algo?

Reí entre dientes. No me había sentado a cuestionármelo. Desde mi vampirización, lo único que había sido real para mi había sido Jasper.

Bella me miró expectante.

-No sé cómo explicarlo- respondí lentamente-. Sabía que lo amaba antes de conocerlo, pero creo que cuando nos encontramos finalmente, fue como si algo calzara en mi interior. Como si una parte de mi hubiese estado perdida sin que yo lo supiese.

-¿Y antes de encontrarlo? ¿Te sentías incompleta? ¿Te sentías triste todo el tiempo?

Algo me dijo que ya no era de mí de quien estábamos hablando, pero aproveché que Bella había comenzado a abrirse.

-No en realidad. Sabía a quién estaba esperando y también sabía que tarde o temprano, llegaría la hora de estar juntos. Confiaba en ello, porque lo amaba.

Bella sacudió su cabeza con violencia y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Ella cerró los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

-No… pasa… nada- dijo entrecortadamente mientras su mano volaba hacia su pecho.

La estudié atentamente. Si, algo pasaba, algo muy grande. Bella parecía a punto de caerse a pedazos.

-¿Quieres que salgamos a cazar o algo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa.

-¿Podrías… dejarme sola?

Yo asentí y me levanté sin decir una sola palabra. Salí de la habitación de Edward (actualmente la habitación de Bella) y antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, susurré:

-Puedes confiar en mí para lo que necesites.

Ella no respondió.

Bella POV

Me sentí mal por echar a Alice de mi cuarto, pero en algún momento, la conversación que había sostenido con ella, había dejado de ser esclarecedora para convertirse en algo que me daba ganas de llorar.

Y es que la última frase que ella había pronunciado con respecto a su relación con Jasper hacía que las campanas sonaran en mi cabeza.

"Confiaba en ello, porque lo amaba"

Conocía esa frase de una manera algo distinta, pero por alguna razón, no lograba recordar de donde.

"Quien ama, confía" se repitió en mi mente y quise darme de golpes por mi incapacidad de reproducir la voz de la persona que lo había dicho. Las palabras llegaban a mi mente con el triste eco de una recitación. Como cuando lees un libro. Sin entonación alguna.

Y ahora que Alice había pronunciado aquellas palabras, yo me sentía más confundida que antes.

Aspiré con fuerza, como si me ahogase, y el efluvio exquisito que flotaba en aquella habitación volvió a golpearme. Me desplomé en el sofá y hundí mi rostro en el cuero que lo recubría. El aroma, se hallaba concentrado allí, como si su dueño hubiese pasado largas noches con el rostro enterrado ahí, como yo.

Sentí de nuevo que me caía a pedazos. A diferencia de Alice, yo si era capaz de sentir un gran agujero en mi pecho.

Necesitaba salir de ahí. Pero la certeza de que mañana partiríamos rumbo a Italia y yo nunca más podría aspirar aquella magnífica esencia, hacía que mi corazón se encogiese ante la perspectiva de tener que abandonarlo antes de tiempo.

Giré mi cuerpo hasta quedar de costado y aspiré una nueva bocanada de aire. El sabor en mi paladar era increíble y hacía que mi garganta quemara con un calor distinto al de la ponzoña.

Atraje las rodillas hacia mi pecho y me quedé ahí, abrazándome a mi misma, manteniéndome unida, hasta el momento en que salió el sol.

* * *

Que tal les ha parecido? En el proximo, ya voy a tenerlos a todos en Italia y ahí es dond se desatará lo importante.

Ahora, lo que quería decirles es que he tenido el honor de recibir dos nominaciones en **The Silver Cup Twilight Awards.** La primera es en la categoría de **Mejor León y Oveja por Cuarto Menguante**, y yo misma he sido nominada como **Autor Fanpire (Mejor autor del año).**

Es un concurso por votaciones las cuales ya han sido abiertas en **http:// thesilvercuptwilightawards .blogspot . com /2010/ 01/ votacion . html (tienen que quitar los espacios) **Las categorías se las detallo en mi perfil.

Así que si creen que esta humilde escritora o su fic merecen ganar, por mi encantada de recibir sus valiosos votos.

Tengo entendido que se puede votar varias veces, siempre y cuando especifiques antes la categoria en la cual la estás haciendo. Así que aquellas y aquellos interesadas (os) ... Por favor y gracias desde ya.

Por otro lado, les cuento que me voy de paseo a otra provincia la proxima semana y aun no se si me podré llevar la compu. Espero poder hacer un Bella POV el dia de hoy sobre el viaje y la llegada a Italia, pero por favor... tengan mucha mucha paciencia.

MILLONES DE BESOS y MIL GRACIAS por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

Como regalo especial por su paciencia, los envio a todas un Edward, un Jasper, un Emmett y un Carlisle para cada una ( No frecuento el pasillo de los chuchos).

Sin más que agregar se despide:

Elenear 28


	46. La búsqueda

**La búsqueda**

**Bella POV**

La vida en casa de los Cullen, trancurría sin sobresaltos. El tiempo, al igual que para el resto de los vampiros que conocía, parecía no ser importante.

Y para mi sorpresa, me adapté tan rápidamente en la vida en la señorial casa blanca que comencé a sentir que siempre había pertenecido a ese lugar.

Carlisle era por mucho, el hombre más inteligente que habia conocido. Su sabiduría y su bondad lo colocaban por encima de cualquier otra persona, mortal o inmortal con la cual me hubiese topado en mi existencia. Entendí que si bien era cierto, Aro era el líder natural de Volterra, la adoración y la lealtad que todos le profesaban no se acercaba ni por asomo a los lazos que tenían Carlisle y su familia.

Algo me decía que en parte, se debía a la dieta que seguían los miembros de este clan. El hecho de no tener que competir por la comida, pues si bien era cierto podíamos alimentarnos en cualquier parte, los vampiros más convencionales debían ser más discretos que nosotros los "vegetarianos".

Nosotros parecíamos más civilizados.

Aún no lograba comprender la forma en que Carlisle vivía. No sólo porque eran muchos en su casa, todos conviviendo en armonía, exceptuando tal vez a Rosalie, que parecía dispuesta a pelear con todos. Sino también por el camino que había decidido en seguir.

Cuando pensaba en la profesión por la que había optado, no sólo por el hecho de pasar rodeado de humanos todo el tiempo, sino porque día a día se obligaba a soportar no una, sino decenas de veces, el canto de las sirenas.

A veces Carlisle me recordaba entrañablemente a David. Su amor por los humanos parecía ilimitado, a pesar de que pertenecíamos a especies distintas, ambos parecían aferrarse con todo a los vestigios de humanidad que permanecían en ellos.

Su forma de pensar difería mucho de la de Aro y los demás habitantes de Volterra. Los cuales se concebían a sí mismos como dioses entre insectos.

Me pregunté como habría sido mi vida si hubiese sido Carlisle y no Aro quien me hubiese concedido la inmortalidad. Pero entonces caí en cuenta de que de haber sido así, mi camino nunca se habría cruzado con el de David y un destino que no lo incluyera a él era impensable.

David era otro que parecía sentirse a gusto en este nuevo hogar. Iba camino a convertirse en el ser más mimado del universo, pues no sólo Esme y Rosalie parecían esmerarse para lograr su felicidad, sino que también los otros habitantes de la casa parecían ser proclives a sucumbir ante la magia de mi pequeño.

David pasaba interminables horas en el despacho de Carlisle, el cual le contaba mil y un historias sobre su vida, la cual si bien era cierto, no era tan larga como la de Aro, era menos oscura y en mi opinión, mucho más interesante.

Alice se divertía jugando a que ambos, David y yo, éramos sus nuevos muñecos, tamaño natural. A veces me arrastraba hasta el centro con el fin de torturarme haciendo recorrer al menos un millón de tiendas.

De no haber sido porque este cuerpo no era capaz de sentir cansancio, estaba segura de que habría tenido que regresar a gatas a casa.

Aún así, Alice ejercía una atracción magnética sobre mí. Me parecía conocerla desde siempre y a veces, me parecía que ella era capaz de ver a través de mí.

La oscuridad que me envolvía durante las noches no desapareció y a pesar de que yo estaba segura de que había algo en esa habitación que me arrastraba al mundo de los sueños e irremediablemente me hacía llorar, también me sentía incapaz de mantenerme alejada por mucho tiempo de aquella estancia en la casa de los Cullen.

Como si de una droga se tratase, a pesar de que sabía que nada de aquello era saludable, no podía dejar de recurrir una y otra vez a ese lugar, donde aquella esencia intoxicante penetraba a través de mis fosas nasales para llevar aquel aroma a mi cerebro, nublando mis sentidos y dejando un cosquilleo en mi cerebro.

Comencé a dormir todas las noches. Segura de que Carlisle y su familia no serían capaces de hacerme daño a mí ni a David.

Me perdía en medio de aquellos sueños trágicos, pues estaba segura de que aquellas lágrimas amargas, que cada noche empapaban el sofá de cuero negro en la habitación que me habían asignado, eran producto de la tristeza y no del miedo.

Pensé muchas veces en preguntarle a Carlisle, a Alice o inclusive a Esme, sobre quien había sido el dueño original de aquella alcoba, pero terminaba acobardándome, sabía Dios por cual motivo.

Sólo entraba a aquel lugar durante la noche y, comencé a acostumbrarme al agujero que se formaba en mi pecho cada vez que atravesaba el umbral. El dolor de estar ahí era mucho más soportable que el mantenerme alejada de aquella dulce fragancia. Dulce y varonil.

Comencé a repetir un ritual cada noche. Abrir la puerta, ser golpeada por aquel aroma concentrado, cerrar la puerta, aovillarme en el suelo presa del dolor, mantener mis manos junto a mi pecho para evitar caerme a pedazos, esperar a que los extremos de mi muerto corazón dejasen de sangrar, arrastrarme hasta el sofá y padecer en silencio, pues cualquier sollozo o jadeo habrían alertado a David o Alice. Y yo no quería que me viesen regodéandome en mi miseria.

Nunca me había visto a mí misma como una persona masoquista. Pero había algo en el aire de esa casa que hacía que el hecho de sufrir noche a noche con aquel aroma, fuese más apetecible que aquella vida de tedio en Volterra.

No fue sino hasta mi segunda semana en la casa de Carlisle cuando me atreví a inspeccionar todo más a fondo. Aunque tampoco fue como si se hubiese debido sólo a mi valor. De hecho, fue todo un golpe de suerte que Alice hubiese decidido que iba siendo hora de que Jasper y ella saliesen de caza. Luego, como si fuese una treta, David empezó a decir que se encontraba sediento, a pesar de que dos días atrás él y yo habiamos salido en nuestra propia expedición.

Esme casi me suplicó que le permitiese acompañarlo y luego Carlisle insisitió en que si la partida de caza iba a ser tan grande, lo más lógico habría sido que Emmett y Rosalie fuesen también.

Emmett aún tenía problemas, como neófito que era, para contener sus impulsos, pero con tantos vampiros maduros, sería más fácil manejar las cosas.

No fue sino hasta cuando ellos salieron que yo me percaté de que me quedaría sola en casa. Hice un débil intento por acompañarlos a ellos también, pero Alice alegó que yo me había alimentado recientemente y que no tenía porqué romper mis hábitos alimenticios para complacer a los demás.

Carlisle me instó a utilizar cuanto había en la casa para que me entretuviese mientras ellos estaban fuera y me aseguró que él se encargaría de cuidar a mi pequeño.

La verdad eso no me preocupaba demasiado. No habían grandes amenazas para David en América y, aún y cuando hubiese sido distinto, estaba segura de que todos ellos se iban a desvivir por protegerlo.

Pero lo que terminó de convencerme fue la luz en mi cabeza cuando Carlisle me dio carta blanca para utilizar y ver las cosas en su casa.

Yo ya de por si, tenía una personalidad curiosa, pero hasta el momento, por respeto a la hospitalidad de Carlisle, no me había atrevido a husmear demasiado en la alcoba. Ahora, que tendría privacidad no solo para ver las cosas más a fondo, sino también para caerme a pedazos, una extraña llama se había encendido en mi interior.

Justo cuando iban de salida, Alice me aseguró que volverían hasta el amanecer, pues planeaban ir a una reserva forestal en la que estaban teniendo problemas con un gato montez o algo así, de modo que cazarían relativamente lejos de casa.

David me besó la cara y el cabello y me dio un largo abrazo y yo no fui lo suficientemente rápida como para ver en su cabeza para interpretar el significado de la curiosa mirada que me dedicó. Antes de que pudiese siquiera pensar en ello, el saltó ágilmente de mis brazos y tomó a Esme de la mano.

Comencé a sentirme ansiosa y pude ver con mi vista periférica como Jasper enarcaba una ceja. Respiré ondo tratando de relajarme.

Alice se colgó de mi cuello y me envolvió en un apretado abrazo antes de separarse tan súbitamente como lo había hecho David para dedicarme una chispeante sonrisa.

Emmett me contempló con una sonrisa antes de ser sorprendido por una mirada feroz de Rosalie, que repentinamente bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de mi hijo.

Nadie dijo nada fuera de lo normal y yo ya estaba demasiado nerviosa como para buscar segundas intenciones en las miradas que me dedicaban los demás. Cerré la puerta hasta que los Cullen, tuve que repetirme en mi mente que ellos no eran mi familia, se perdieron al dar la vuelta al camino.

Me recosté en una de las paredes del recibidor e intenté regular mi respiración. Pues a pesar de que mi cuerpo no necesitaba cantidades excesivas de oxígeno cuando me exaltaba, al parecer mi mente parecía creer lo contrario.

Necesité dos o tres intentos antes de poder subir las gradas y tuve que detenerme en la puerta para armarme de valor nuevamente.

Tenía tanto miedo que mi mano tembló al tomar el picaporte. Pero me dije a mi misma que nunca volvería a tener una oportunidad como esta para desentrañar los misterios ocultos en aquella casa. El barco que nos llevaría a Volterra zarparía en un par de días.

En cuanto entré, el olor me golpeó como siempre, pero no me permití derrumbarme. Tenía que saberlo.

**Edward POV**

Respiré profundamente un par de veces y dirigí a regañadientes mis ojos hacia mi reflejo en el agua. El negro de mis pupilas habia comenzado a ceder y el color ambar oscuro que había logrado adquirir gracias a más de dos años de seguir la estricta dieta que Carlisle había descubierto, iba regresando poco a poco a mis ojos.

Aun no lograba asimilar lo que había estado a punto de hacer simplemente por no tener cuidado. Recordé el día en que la esencia de Bella me había sorprendido en medio de mi carrera y la ponzoña quemó mi garganta y oscureció nuevamente mi mirada.

El aroma que había percibido hoy, no era ni por asomo tan apetitoso, pero yo había estado tan distraído en ese momento que me había permitido bajar la guardia. Y ese permiso estuvo a punto de salirme demasiado caro. El aroma a sangre fresca y ante todo, humana, en el ambiente, había resultado tan dolorosamente tentadora que casi había sucumbido

Al final, fue el recuerdo de Carlisle lo que me salvó. Una parte de mi luchaba por parecerme a él. Pues nunca había podido encontrar en su mente ni el más leve atisbo de falsedad en sus pensamientos. Carlisle se esforzaba por no ser el monstruo que su naturaleza, mi naturaleza, le dictaba.

Hasta el desastroso accidente de hoy, yo había pensado que había alguna oportunidad de convertirme en un ser similar a mi padre adoptivo. No obstante, había estado tan cerca de cometer un error que ahora me cuestionaba si tenía realmente las facultades para imitar siquiera, lo que Carlisle había logrado.

Me sentía terriblemente apenado por lo que _casi _había llegado a hacer. De no haber sido por los vestigios de humanidad que había logrado conservar gracias a las enseñanzas de Carlisle, el monstruo en mi interior probablemente me habría ganado la partida y en este momento, mi arrepentimiento sería aún peor.

Emití un débil suspiro y contemplé mi rostro en el agua. El negro se había ido y ahora, mis ojos solo mostraban una profunda pena.

Meter la pata con mi dieta era una cosa, pero el hecho de que esa metida de pata involucrara a mi hermana pequeña, que no llegaba ni a los dos años, cruzaba con amplio margen la línea de lo criminal.

No tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba mal conmigo. Porque sólo un desalmado o un monstruo podía pensar en hacerle daño a un ser como aquel.

Había dado con mi hermana con relativa facilidad. Un batir de pestañas y una lectura adecuada de la encargada de archivo del orfanato al que había ido a parar y ya había conseguido toda la información necesaria. Conocía desde su grupo sanguíneo hasta sus marcas de nacimiento. Entre las cuales estaba un curioso lunar que yo mismo tenía cerca de la nunca, donde terminaba el nacimiento de cabello.

Se parecía a mí en muchos sentidos. Al menos a cuando había sido humano.

El tono de su piel, una mezcla de alabastro y crema, era idéntico al que había tenido yo alguna vez, al menos antes de que la ponzoña me diese este color cercano a la tiza. Su cabello era una réplica exacta de los rizos que mi madre había tenido en vida, el mismo tono broncíneo que tenía yo, aunque a juzgar por las pequeñas coletas que alguien le había hecho, era mucho más manejable.

Sus pequeños dientes de leche sobresalían en medio de sus constantes carcajadas Sus ojos eran de color café, ligeramente más claros de lo que habían sido los de mi padre. Prácticamente nunca lloraba y a pesar de que apenas si había aprendido a caminar, se movía con gracia y energía. Pero para mí, lo más encantador eran sus mejillas. Las cuales permanecían de un saludable color rosado. Y cuando reía, se marcaban en ellas un par de profundos hoyuelos

La llamaron Renesmee, un nombre inventado, para una niña de lo más extraordinaria.

No estaba del todo seguro de si la atracción que generaba en mí se debía a los lazos de sangre o a la innegable belleza de la niña. El punto es que cualquier duda que hubiese tenido, se disipó cuando conocí a mi hermana menor.

Las similitudes genéticas descartaron la necesidad de hacer un examen de sangre, pero pasaron casi tres días hasta que finalmente se me permitió conocerla. Descubrí que hasta el momento, habían intentado seis veces de adoptarla, no obstante, a pesar del buen carácter de la niña, parecía no haberse encontrado a gusto con ninguna de las parejas que había hecho la solicitud.

No era de extrañar que tantos estuviesen dispuestos a hacerse cargo de ella. Pues su encanto saltaba a los ojos. Era hermosa, saludable y al parecer, bastante lista para su edad.

Nessie, como la llamaban en el orfanato, estaba al nivel de niños entre los cuatro y cinco años, parecía aburrirse con los juegos para bebes y a pesar de que era muy pequeña, solía hacer caras raras cuando los adultos le hablaban haciendo voces o cambiando palabras. El "idioma bebé" ciertamente nunca fue de mi agrado y al parecer, a ella tampoco le gustaba.

El momento en que intercambié un apretón de manos con el director de River Flow fue un momento de lo más incómodo, a pesar de que yo no me había quitalo los guantes para evitar al máximo que mi piel gélida hiciera contacto con la suya. Pero aún así, el tipo me pareció bastante decente e inclusive, se alegró al saber que Nessie contaba con parientes vivos aún.

Las cosas se facilitaron aún más debido a que Europa aún no se restablecía por completo de los estragos de la guerra y ciertamente, lugares como éste tenía más niños a su cargo de los que realidad podían atender, de modo que el hecho de que alguien como yo, llegase de la nada a hacerse cargo de una niña a la que hasta el momento no habían logrado colocar, no por falta de oportunidad, sino de afinidad, era prácticamente un regalo del cielo.

Se llamaba Patrick Sparks, tenía cuarenta y seis años, dos hijos propios y se había hecho cargo de otros dos cuando su hermana falleció.

No se mostró demasiado cálido conmigo, pero ello no me molestó. El nexo entre Nessie y él era algo especial, y por eso era lógico que le doliera su inminente partida.

Gracias a Carlisle, yo contaba con una partida de nacimiento bajo su nombre, es decir, que los documentos que presenté me identificaban como Edward Cullen y no como Edward Masen, no obstante, la situación no se prestaba para ponerse exquisitos, de modo que a pesar de que podía ver en su mente lo que le dolía dejar ir a Nessie, también me di cuenta de que honestamente esperaba que hubiese química entre nosotros dos. Valoraba a la niña y estaba consciente de que necesitaba algo más que una vida de orfanato.

Al tercer día, por fin recibí la noticia de que el trámite se había dado por terminado y me invitaron a visitar River Flow para que conociese a mi hermana.

Ciertamente me sentía nervioso. Había pasado los últimos días al borde del asiento y de verdad me asustaba la posibilidad de que no le simpatizara a mi hermana.

Pensé en ir de cacería antes de ir a ver a Renesmee, no obstante, estaba tan nervioso que pensé que lo mejor era ir directo a mi destino y no pensarlo demasiado. Así que me encaminé al orfanato y me planté en la recepción.

La mujer tras la ventanilla no era la misma que había conocido en mi primera incursión en éste lugar. Ésta mujer era rolliza y tenía unos pálidos ojos azules que se ocultaban bajo unas gruesas gafas que los hacía ver enormes. Se presentó como Suzanne y me pidió que tomara asiento.

Llegado este punto, los nervios amenazaban con derribarme ahí mismo, pero fui bueno y me senté en uno de los desvaídos sillones, probablemente donados por la caridad, que despedían un sutil olor a gato.

Enrollé y desenrollé las manos y me prohibí a mi mismo el pensar en lo que fuese a pasar en unos minutos.

Había contado casi hasta mil cuando escuché los pensamientos del Sr. Sparks acercándose hasta el lugar en que estaba sentado.

Me levanté de inmediato y le tendí la mano. El apretón fue muy corto esta vez, mis manos como siempre estaban heladas y eso era algo que ningún guante podía disimular. No obstante él no hizo ningún comentario e inclusive, me pasó el brazo tras la espalda para conducirme al salón en que conocería a mi hermana.

-Relájese, Sr. Cullen. Hay quienes dicen que los niños como los perros pueden oler el miedo y estoy seguro de que no querrá empezar con el pie equivocado con su hermana.

Un suspiro escapó de mi garganta y el director se limitó a soltar una carcajada blanca y a girar la perilla de la puerta a la que acabábamos de llegar.

La habitación estaba pintada de un suave color melocotón. No obstante, la pared que se encontraba frente a la puerta había sido reemplazada por un enorme espejo desde el cual pude percibir el pensamiento de un par de personas. Nos observaban.

El cuarto también tenía un rincón alfombrado sobre el cual había un gran número de juguetes. Había una mecedora en una esquina y junto a éste, un estante con pequeños libros infantiles y una lámpara sobre la mesilla al otro lado.

Renesmee ya se encontraba en la sala, sentada en una silla diminuta frente a una mesa que ciertamente se adecuaba a su tamaño, pero no al mío. Frente a ella, otra pequeña silla esperaba por mí.

-Cuando esté listo- susurró el Sr. Sparks y yo asentí-.

Tomé aire probando el ambiente. Mi hermana me escrutó con curiosidad con sus penetrantes ojos castaños. Me sonrió debilmente.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y caminé hasta ponerme frente a ella. Me acuclillé hasta que nuestros ojos estuvieron a la misma altura y escuché como la puerta se cerraba detrás de mí. Un minuto más tarde, la mente del Sr. Sparks se unió a las otras dos tras el espejo.

No le di importancia. Estaba bien que cuidaran tanto de ella.

Mi hermana mantenía clavados sus ojos en los míos y las comisuras de su boca temblaban ligeramente, quise inspeccionar su mente para ver que era lo que estaba pensando, pero en su cabeza no encontré más que la misma escena que estaba viendo yo, sólo que desde sus ojos. De modo que tendría que limitarme a los sentidos con los que había nacido. Al menos por el momento.

-Hola Renesmee- dije controlando mi voz-. Mi nombre es Edward.

Ella parpadeó y me dedicó otra risita.

-Soy tu hermano mayor, ¿Sabes? Perdona por haberme tardado tanto en venir a buscarte, pero ha sido dificil dar contigo.

Nessie inclinó la cara hacia un lado y cruzó ambas manos sobre la falda del vestido amarillo que traía puesto. Me miró con cuidado y pude ver mi propio rostro en su mente. Analizó cuidadosamente mi barbilla, mis mejillas y clavó sus ojos en los míos por unos segundos antes de seguir hacia arriba y detenerse en mi cabello que como siempre era un caos completo.

Lo que nunca pude preveer fue su reacción. Ella soltó una carcajada de genuina alegría mostrandome todos sus dientes, se levantó tirando al suelo la silla y no se conformó con ello sino que de alguna manera alcanzó a subirse a la mesa. Estando ahí, de pie, estiró una mano llena de hoyuelos y detuvo sus deditos cerca de mi cabeza.

Me miró con unos ojos tan cargados de inteligencia que comencé a cuestionarme si esta niña realmente tenía la edad que decían sus papeles. Vi en su mente lo que quería hacer en ese momento e incliné mi cabeza ligeramente hacia adelante, sólo lo suficiente para que sus pequeños dedos rozaran mi cabello y ella volvió a proferir una de esas carcajadas. Aplaudió mientas movía sus pies sobre la mesa y retomó la posición que habia asumido inicialmente. Esta vez, hundió sus dedos en mi cabello. Su roce era cálido y suave, hasta que cerró la mano en un puño y comenzó a tirar de mi cabello.

Lo mismo habría dado que me hubiese estado peinando. El tirón no se prolongo demasiado y de cualquier manera, Nessie no era capaz de arrancarme el cabello. En cuanto me soltó, levanté los ojos para verla a ella mirándome curiosa. Me erguí ligeramente y ella prorrumpió en risotadas.

Parecía estárselo pasando a lo grande.

Muy pronto, su curiosidad la hizo buscar otras partes de mi anatomía y puso sin vacilar la palma de su mano sobre mi mejilla, presionando ligeramente. Ni siquiera se inmutó por la fría temperatura de mi piel. Me miró por unos segundos y luego arrugó la boca en medio de un sentimiento que me pareció muy cercano a la frustración.

Sin duda alguna, era una niña extraordinaria.

Recorrió mi cara desde la frente hasta la barbilla en un movimiento fluido y natural. Parecía estar a gusto. Finalmente, bailoteó en la mesa y me extendió los brazos.

Me pareció lo más normal extender yo también mis brazos y tomarla de las axilas hasta acercarla a mi cuerpo.

Ella contempló largamente mi rostro hasta finalmente recostar su cabeza en mi pecho. Donde poco a poco se quedó dormida. Fue lo más normal del mundo acunarla en mis brazos y tararearle la canción de cuna que había compuesto para Bella.

Fue entonces cuando empecé a pensar en la forma en la que Bella habría podido calzar perfectamente en esta ecuación, en un mundo donde los seres sobrenaturales eran cosa de leyendas y las cosas transcurrian siguiendo sus cauces naturales.

Nada me habría gustado más que haber criado a aquella fantástica niña junto a la persona que había sido y seguía siendo lo más importante del mundo para mí.

Bella, Bella, Bella…

No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiese pasado o cuanta distancia hubiese entre nosotros. Nada disiparía nunca aquel amor incondicional que yo sentía por ella.

Pero ahora, con Nessie en mis brazos, durmiendo plácidamente sobre mi pecho, volvía a sentir esperanza. Hasta que el aroma a sangre llegó a mis fosas nasales.

Separé a Nessie de mi pecho, inspeccionándola con cuidado para descubrir el origen de la sangre, pero nada en ella parecía indicar que estaba sangrando. Ella me miró con sus enormes ojos y su boca formó una perfecta O al bostezar.

Parecía bastante confundida.

La senté sobre la mesa para estudiarla con mayor cuidado y entonces descubrí el origen del problema.

Sobre su rodilla derecha había una bandita cubriendo probablemente algún raspón.

Ella vió la dirección de mis ojos y rió con tranquilidad. Dirigió una de sus manos a su rodilla y antes de que yo pudiese evitarlo, arrancó de cuajo la pequeña banda impermeable liberando el olor a óxido y sal que se escondía bajo ella.

Me volví loco.

El monstruo en mi interior bramó sediento y me recriminé mil veces por haber sido tan estúpido como para no cazar antes de venir a este lugar.

En su mente, pude ver el reflejo de mi rostro, crispado y con un par de ojos que habían pasado del ambar al negro en un segundo.

No obstante, no había miedo en ella, sólo sorpresa. Con cuidado, con movimientos concienzudamente lentos, ella acarició mi rostro.

Sentí la ponzoña acumularse en mi boca y en mi garganta.

-Mátala-me ordenó la voz en mi cabeza-. Mátala ahora y bebe toda su sangre.

No, gemí en mi interior. No.

Imaginé mil maneras de beber la sangre de mi hermana y matar a los testigos que se encontraban al otro lado del espejo.

La sed quemaba mi garganta y el monstruo en mi interior repetía una y otra vez que sólo la sangre de mi hermana alcanzaría a apagarla.

Pero yo no era un monstruo, y ella era mi hermana.

Corté mi respiración en ese momento, me alejé de Renesmee que hizo un puchero y extendió sus manitas hacia mí.

Negué con la cabeza y ella rompió a llorar en ese momento. El Señor Sparks entró en ese momento en la estancia y yo me obligué a controlarme y a mantener a raya al monstruo que pugnaba por salir. El director tomó a Nessie en brazos, pero eso no era lo que ella quería.

Estiró obstinadamente sus brazos hacia mí, pero el aroma de su sangre estaba demasiado fresco en mi mente como para que yo siquiere considerase una opción el cargarla.

-¿Señor Cullen? ¿Está todo en orden?

Meneé la cabeza y bajé la mirada hacia el suelo haciendo lo posible para que no notase lo oscuros que se habían tornado mis ojos.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y traté de idear con rapidez algo que me permitiese salir de ahí sin cerrarme la posibilidad de volver a tener contacto con mi hermana.

-¿Señor Cullen?

- Yo sólo, estoy algo mareado- logré soltar economizando al máximo el aire que quedaba en mis pulmones- Han de ser los nervios. Necesito aire é mañana.

Ni siquiera le di tiempo de responder. Abrí la puerta y dejé a mi hermana llorando mientras yo me precipitaba a la salida tratando de aclarar mi mente. Al menos lo del aire fresco no fue una mentira.

Me partió el corazón el escuchar los sollozos de Nessie, pero aquella niña era demasiado importante como para que yo permitiese que algo le hiciera daño.

Más aún cuando era yo el que resultaba proclive a hacerle daño. Su hermano el vampiro.


	47. Cerrando Ciclos

**Cerrando ciclos**

**David POV**

El plan había salido a la perfección tal y como Alice lo había predicho.

Según Jasper, Bella se había puesto sumamente nerviosa y algo ansiosa cuando se despidió de nosotros en la puerta. Ella había intentado formar parte de la partida de caza también, pero su petición fue tan sutil y tan carente de convencimiento que todos recalcamos el hecho de que Bella realmente necesitaba que la predicción de Alice se viese cumplida.

Para nadie era un secreto las largas noches de llanto que Bella pasaba en la habitación de Edward. Y todos, inclusive Rosalie aunque ella se negara a admitirlo, parecían sentir pena por tanto sufrimiento inconsciente.

Al principio me había sentido deshecho al darme cuenta del sufrimiento de mi madre. No estaba nada bien que un ángel como ella tuviese que vivir en medio de tanto dolor. No obstante, Esme y Alice me habían hecho entender que el llanto era un bálsamo para el alma y, que dado que Bella no se permitía llorar estando despierta, tal vez porque sentía la tristeza pero seguía sin encontrar el motivo, entonces ella encontraba un escape cuando se internaba al mundo de los sueños.

Mi conversación con Rosalie en el garage había resultado de lo más productiva. Si bien era cierto, ella continuaba sintiendo un poco saludable resentimiento contra Bella, al menos había accedido a ayudarme de surgir la necesidad.

Estaba seguro de que no lo hacía ni por Bella ni por Edward. Según me había contado Esme, a Rosalie la fastidiaba el hecho de que el primer hijo adoptivo de los Cullen se hubiese mostrado tan inconmovible ante su belleza.

Rosalie era hermosa, pero su belleza era fría y a veces, inaccesible. Su personalidad no se parecía en nada a la calidez de Esme y Bella o la explosividad de Alice. Estaba seguro de que en vida había sido admirada y adorada por muchos y envidiada por otros. Había traido su belleza a esta nueva vida y tal vez por eso le molestaba la indiferencia de Edward. Él no había sucumbido ante su mayor atributo.

Esme sostenía mi mano en ese momento. Dibujaba círculos imaginarios con su pulgar sobre mi mano y me pareció una pena que una persona tan maravillosa no hubiese podido tener hijos propios. Carlisle y Esme eran dos de las personas más fantásticas que había conocido hasta el momento. Me mimaban como si fuesen mis abuelos y yo trataba de portarme tan dulce como podía con ellos.

No era precisamente una tarea dificil. Empezando por el hecho de que a ellos parecía agradarles muchísimo Bella, a pesar de que en vida, ella había cometido sus errores.

Escuchamos un crujido entre los árboles seguido por la risa explosiva de Emmett. Me agradaba ese vampiro grandote. Y curiosamente, a pesar de que su talla y la ferocidad de la que era capaz de emitir, no me daba miedo. Su personalidad difería mucho de la de Félix. No era hostil y pasaba riendo y bromeando la mayor parte del tiempo.

A pesar de que su relación con Rosalie no había llegado a concretarse aún, me parecía que ellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Aún y cuando su conexión no le llegaba ni por asomo a la que mantenían Alice y Jasper.

Me pregunté como había sido la relación entre Edward y Bella cuando ambos estaban vivos aún. ¿Se habría basado tanto en lo físico como la de Rose y Emmett? O tal vez ¿se trataba de un nexo más emocional como el de Alice y Jasper? La relación de Esme y Carlisle también era hermosa a su manera. Parecían hechos el uno para el otro. Parecía un sueño que pudiesen existir dos personas tan dulces y bondadosas, más aún que estas se hubiesen encontrado en este mundo tan grande.

Comenzaba a sentirme nervioso por el regreso a Italia. Los últimos días habían sido más que perfectos. Pero aún hacía falta algo, o más bien, alguien.

Edward.

Estaba seguro de que todo se solucionaría cuando ellos dos pudiesen estar juntos de nuevo. Bella merecía ser feliz y Alice y Esme estaban completamente seguras de que Edward había sido hecho a la medida para ella.

Ambos tenían cierta vocación de mártires y les gustaba cargar en sus espaldas con el peso del mundo.

No lo conocía aún, pero algo en mi interior me decía que él era la persona correcta para Bella. Yo no era capaz de llenar el vacío en su corazón porque el amor que nos profesábamos uno al otro era de una naturaleza muy distinta.

Un nuevo chasquido anunció que Emmett había terminado con su presa, él y Rosalie, la cual era mucho más silenciosa para cazar, regresaron corriendo hacia el pequeño claro en que estábamos los demás.

La rubia se colocó a mi lado y alborotó con una mano mis cabellos.

Carlisle les sonrió.

-¿Todo en orden?

Rosalie y Emmett asintieron.

-Sigo sediento- se quejó el grandote.

Alice rió con su sonido de cascabeles y señaló con tranquilidad hacia el sur.

-Está más o menos a dos kilómetros de aquí. Se ha separado de su manada. No es un oso pardo, pero es lo suficientemente grande como para aliviar tu sed.

Emmet arrugó la nariz.

-¿Otro apestoso hervíboro?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Está lo suficientemente asustado como para darte pelea.

-¡Bah!

Emmett salió corriendo en la dirección que Alice había señalado y Rosalie y Carlisle fueron tras él.

Emmett se había portado bien hasta el momento, pero era propenso, al igual que Jasper, a meter la pata cuando se entregaba a sus instintos.

Alice acarició el cabello de su compañero y él tomó su mano y la acercó a su mejilla.

A Jasper no se le daba muy bien la nueva dieta que Alice había elegido para él, pero yo estaba seguro de que por ella, él estaba dispuesto a seguir intentándolo aunque la sangre animal no fuese capaz de mitigar por completo su sed. Hasta el momento había acabado con un enorme felino y con tres siervos, pero nada de eso parecía suficiente para él. Sus ojos habían perdido un poco del rojo encendido que tenían cuando lo conocimos y ahora se hallaban cerca del naranja, pero continuaba sintiéndose algo molesto por ser débil

-¿Quieres que vayamos nosotros? – preguntó Esme.

Le sonreí y ella copió mi gesto.

La verdad parecía ser muy fácil para mí el contener la sed. Hasta el momento, no había perdido los estribos por el aroma de la sangre humana, aunque lo cierto era que Bella se esmeraba en mantenerme lejos de la línea de fuego y en Volterra, solíamos salir cada vez que Heidi aparecía con su bandada de humanos para alimentar a los Antiguos y a la guardia.

Asentí con la cabeza y ella sujetó con fuerza mi mano para salir disparados hacia adelante. Nos detuvimos como a un kilómetro de nuestra posición original y olfateamos el ambiente.

Se trataba de tres ciervos, dos hembras y un macho. Esme me dejó ir primero, y fue muy fácil subirme sobre el lomo del macho para evitar su cornamenta. Necesité solo un segundo para encontrar la vena en su cuello y pegar a él mi boca.

No estaba precisamente sediento, pero esta sería la última vez que podría alimentarme antes de subir al barco que nos llevaría a Italia. Bella ya me había advertido sobre el viaje de regreso. Iríamos con otros vampiros con hábitos distintos a los nuestros, por lo tanto, Aro también había encargado a otro par de miembros de la guardia para que se encargara de surtir el "comedor" de nuestros invitados.

Esa sería sin duda un área del navío que yo trataría de evitar a toda costa. Me asqueba el estilo de vida que llevaban los vampiros convencionales y no entendía como ellos eran capaces de acabar con otros seres humanos. Es decir, todos habíamos sido humanos en algún momento ¿no? De modo que eso de andar por ahí comiendo semejantes se podía equiparar al canibalismo.

En cualquier caso, nunca exteriorizaba mi modo de pensar con nadie que no fuera Bella, y ahora los Cullen. Pues ya tenía muchos problemas en Volterra como para agregar que los demás quisiesen lincharme por estar criticando sus métodos de nutrición.

El ciervo en mis brazos quedó seco muy rápidamente. Y Esme me instó a seguir a la cervatilla que había logrado huir.

No fue dificil darle alcance, y terminé rápidamente con ella.

Esme apareció unos segundos después detrás de mí y estiró el brazo para que yo le tomara la mano.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté.

-Apenas pasan de las dos. ¿Estás cansado? Puedo cargarte si deseas dormir.

Negué con la cabeza y me encogí de hombros.

-Me pregunto como le estará yendo a Bella.

Esme me sonrió con tristeza.

- Ha de estar pasando un momento dificil. Sin embargo, algunas heridas deben volver a abrirse para poder sanar.

Asentí y levanté los ojos.

La luna en cuarto menguante refulgía en sus últimos momentos. Parecía tratar de brillar tanto como fuese posible ahora que la luna nueva se acercaba. Un nuevo inicio. Un ciclo se cerraba para darle paso a otro.

**Bella POV**

Me pregunté que había resultado más doloroso.

La pira en que se había convertido la mesa en la que Aro me había dado la vida eterna, quemándome por dentro con su ponzoña y apagando los latidos de mi corazón, o el dolor lacerante que estaba viviendo ahora.

Todo dolía. Desde mis cabellos hasta la punta de mis pies. El sufrimiento había comenzado en el lugar en que se hallaba mi muerto corazón y se había abierto camino a través de mi cuerpo hasta reducirme a esta piltrafa en la que me había convertido.

Dolía, dolía muchísimo y aún así, el aroma que en ese momento penetraba por mis fosas nasales parecía hacer que todo valiera la pena.

No sabía quien era. Seguía sin lograr vislumbrar su rostro en mi cabeza y, aún así, estaba segura de que nunca podría amar a nadie como amaba a aquella persona que noche a noche me visitaba en mis sueños para traerme un viejo amor que mi cabeza no alcanzaba a recordar pero que mi corazón se negaba a enviar al olvido.

Apreté mis brazos sobre mi pecho, aterrorizada ante la idea de que llegase a quebrarme y terminar hecha pedazos como tantos vampiros a los que me había encargado de asesinar.

La tela de la camisa de hombre que sostenía en mis brazos parecía quemar ahí donde tocaba mi piel, a pesar de que hace mucho había perdido la calidez de la persona que alguna vez la usó.

Me permití llorar, no solo porque no había nadie ahí para ver mi momento de debilidad, sino debido a que en éste momento, yo necesitaba liberar todo ese dolor.

Una pequeña parte de mi mente se encargó de agradecerle a David por haberme dado éste escape.

Edward, Edward, Edward, sollocé mientras pegaba mi rostro al cuero negro del sofá.

David tenía razón. Todo este tiempo él había estado en lo correcto y yo me había negado a entender sus razones.

Edward, Edward, Edward, ¿quién eres y porqué no estás aquí?

Edward, Edward, Edward, te amo, te amo, te amo…

Al aceptar, al entender finalmente la magnitud de los sentimientos que yo guardaba para aquel que ahora era un desconocido, mi corazón pareció duplicar su tamaño y amenazar con romper mis costillas.

Edward, Edward, Edward. Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve…

Me había atrevido a abrir las puertas del armario que se encontraba en mí… su… habitación y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Bastó con que aquella esencia intoxicante entrara en mi sistema de una forma mucho más concentrada para que aquel doloroso amor volviese a mi ser, pero no fue suficiente…

Humana, yo debí ser humana al conocerlo y amarlo. ¿Qué otra explicación había? ¿De qué otra forma podría esta fabulosa mente olvidarlo? Aro había borrado con su ponzoña los recuerdos de aquella persona, pero eso no había bastado para llevarse consigo el amor.

Edward, Edward, Edward… Tenía que ser Edward ¿qué otra persona viviría tan profundamente enterrada en mi mente como para que yo fuese incapaz de recordarlo?

Edward, Edward, Edward…

David se había dado cuenta mucho antes que yo. Él había atado todos los cabos antes de que yo descubriese el trozo faltante de mi corazón.

De haber sido humana en ese momento, yo estaba segura de que me habría desangrado en ese instante. El dolor resultaba atroz y mi corazón resultaba incapaz de seguir luchando. Si aún latiese, ya se habría detenido a causa del dolor.

Edward, Edward, Edward…

El dolor punzaba los bordes de mi corazón, silencioso y duro como el diamante. ¡Diamante! Como una autómata, dirigí mi mano al brillante corazón que colgaba en mi cuello. De Edward, tenía que ser de Edward. Nada más podía explicar la devoción que le había profesado desde el principio a aquella joya. Inclusive antes de que Heidi me hablase de su valor en metálico.

Me derrumbé nuevamente y los sollozos salieron sin traba de mi garganta. Dolía, dolía muchísimo el saber que había tenido un amor así y que de alguna manera lo había perdido.

No entendía el motivo. No encontraba una razón lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo me hubiese separado de una persona así de importante. Y si bien era cierto, el dolor en mi pecho me recordaba que a pesar de lo que se decía, yo seguía muy viva, no me arrepentía del camino que había recorrido hasta el momento, pues éste me había conducido hasta David, mi hijo.

Respiré por la boca, jadeando en busca de un aire que no necesitaba. Saboré en mi paladar el sabor que tenía la alcoba.

Edward, Edward, Edward…

Vuelve… vuelve…

Vuelve…

**Alice POV**

Cerré mis ojos, en un intento desesperado por dejar de ver el sufrimiento de Bella. Tanto dolor resultaba tan cruel… tan injusto.

Yo sabía exactamente donde estaba Edward, tal vez si regresaba a casa y le contaba toda la verdad a Bella, entonces ella iría tras el y todo sería como debía ser.

Por otro lado, mi última intervención para arreglar las cosas entre ellos dos había resultado un desastre que solo había conseguido empeorar las cosas. A Edward le habían roto el corazón por segunda vez.

No debia meterme. La suerte de ese par estaba echada y justo ahora, Edward estaba teniendo sus propios problemas en Inglaterra.

Volverían a estar juntos cuando llegase su momento.

De momento no podía hacer nada más que permitir que el destino siguiese su curso. Edward, Bella, David, Nessie… todos ellos tendrían que seguir su propio camino, pero yo sabía que algunos de esos senderos eran más espinosos que otros.

Pero cuando el momento llegara, nosotros estaríamos ahí para todos ellos. Los Cullen seríamos un activo en el desenlace de su historia.

**Edward POV**

Ya una vez había permitido que mi condición de vampiro me arrancase a una persona sumamente importante en mi vida. No estaba dispuesto a que mi sed de sangre siguiese ganándome la partida.

Amaba a mi hermana pequeña y me encargaría de darle la vida que merecía aún y cuando mamá y papá ya no estuviesen aquí.

Tomé la decisión de continuar con lo que había comenzado. La sangre de Renesmee no era ni por asomo tan dulce como la de Bella, podía soportarlo. Estaba seguro de que si me comprometía, no metería la pata. Me estaba jugando el todo por el todo. A pesar de que amaba a Carlisle y Esme como a verdaderos padres, Nessie era mi hermana y no iba a permitirme acabar con su vida.

Regresé a River Flow al día siguiente. Un muy serio Sr. Sparks salió a recibirme con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mandibula apretada. Podía escuchar en su mente lo molesto y decepcionado que se encontraba por mi papel de ayer.

Extendí mi mano, pero luego de unos cuantos segundos sin respuesta, desistí y la metí en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

- Espero que esté satisfecho.- dijo finalmente el director- Nadie ha sido capaz de calmar a su hermana desde su exabrupto de ayer.

Me miró a la espera de una justificación. Pero yo no tenía una. Ayer había actuado mal y tenía que reconocerlo.

- No tengo una excusa, Sr. Sparks. Mi comportamiento fue imperdonable, lo admito y entiendo el hecho de que esté reconsiderando el dejar la tutela de Nessie a mi cargo. No obstante, le aseguro que he tenido tiempo para reflexionar. Y he de decirle que ahora que finalmente la conozco, entiendo su preocupación por ella.

Una pequeña arruga se formó entre las cejas de aquel hombre. Podía ver como se esforzaba por creerme, pero al mismo tiempo, lo mortificaba la seguridad de mi hermana. A pesar de que era un alivio para él un niño menos, no iba a permitir que la vida de Nessie se viese perjudicada por una mala elección de su parte.

_Tal vez una pareja sería más saludable para la niña_, consideró por un momento.

El rumbo de sus pensamientos comenzó a asustarme. Nessie no estaría mejor con nadie que fuera yo, a pesar de mi naturaleza. El hecho de que perteneciésemos a especies distintas no iba a interferir.

-Deme una segunda oportunidad.- rogué- Puedo garantizarle que lo de ayer no es más que un hecho aislado, no se repetirá. La salud y el desarrollo de mi hermana es lo primero y no estoy dispuesto a poner eso en juego.

Cada una de mis palabras sonaba sincera. Y el empezó a dudar.

-Por favor, - supliqué- se que Nessie aún es muy pequeña pero al menos veamos que piensa ella al respecto. Permitame verla una vez más y prometo que si ella muestra algún rechazo, me retiraré y permitiré que alguien mejor se haga cargo de ello. Solo le pido una oportunidad. No aparte a mi hermana de la única familia que tiene.

Había dado en el clavo y lo sabía. La sangre que ya no corría por mis venas valía más de lo que yo había pensado. Al Sr. Sparks de verdad le molestaba la posibilidad de negarle a Nessie la oportunidad de estar con su familia.

Se permitió unos segundos extra después de tomar su decisión, solo para mortificarme un poco más y yo me esforcé por no sonreir una vez conocí sus pensamientos.

-De acuerdo. Pero entienda, Sr. Cullen, que no es una concesión que esté dispuesto a repetir. Y que consideraré con sumo cuidado la respuesta de Renesmee.

Asentí.

El se dirigió al mostrador donde la recepcionista habia estado al pendiente de nuesta conversación.

-Suzanne. Haga el favor de pedir a Josie que lleve a Renesmee Masen a la sala.

Ella asintió y se levantó para dirigirse hacia una de las puertas a nuestra izquierda.

-Tome asiento, Sr. Cullen. Iré a preparar todo. Vendré por usted en unos minutos.

No le hice caso, permanecí de pie en medio de la recepción apretando los dientes, deseoso de que todos se diesen prisa.

Mis sensibles oidos detectaron un desgarrador sonido acercándose. Cerré con fuerza mis manos formando puños. Yo había sido el único causante de tan crudo llanto.

Conté hasta ochocientos veinte hasta que el Sr. Sparks volvió. No dijo ni una sola palabra, se limitó a hacerme una seña para que lo siguiese.

El camino a través de ese pasillo se me antojó eterno mientras caminaba a velocidad humana, y el hecho de que el Sr. Sparks pensara en el rostro de Nessie enrojecido por el llanto no me ayudaba. Finalmente, llegamos ante la puerta y el repitió el mismo acto de la primera vez. Me dejó solo en la puerta mientras el se colocaba tras el espejo, listo para observarme.

En el centro de la sala, sentada en la misma silla diminuta, me esperaba mi hermana. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y mojado por su llanto, pero en cuanto me vió, dejó de llorar.

Su carita se serenó. Se pasó un brazo por la cara en un intento de secar sus lágrimas y me sonrió mostrándome todos sus dientes.

Extendió sus brazos hacia mí, pero yo me quedé paralizado. ¿Qué había hecho yo para ganar así el cariño de mi hermana? Me maldije por causarle tanto sufrimiento.

Ella movió sus manos hacia arriba mostrándose impaciente y yo… yo no sabía que hacer.

Ahí sentada, usando un vestido café con zapatos a juego, con la cara aún roja y los ojos irritados a causa del llanto, parecía tan frágil… tan efímera. Me aterroricé por lo que pudiese llegar a pasarle a aquella personita tan increible.

Molesta por mi falta de iniciativa, Nessie se levantó de su silla y prácticamente corrió hacia el lugar en que estaba yo. Se pegó a mis piernas y comenzó a saltar con los brazos estirados. Su rostro volvió a contorsionarse, lista para volver a llorar.

Reaccioné y pasé mis manos bajo sus brazos. La tormenta cesó. Ni una sola lágrima salió de sus ojos en cuanto logró pegarse a mi pecho.

Sus largas pestañas seguían empapadas en lágrimas, cargué su peso sobre un brazo y con la mano libre, pasé mis dedos frios por ellos recordándome que tenía que ser cuidadoso. Las pequeñas gotas saladas desaparecieron sobre mi piel helada y ella ni siquiera se estremeció ante mi gélido contacto. Me dedicó una sonrisa y sujetó dos de mis dedos con su manita antes de que yo bajara la mano.

Soltó una carcajada y agarró un mechon de cabello que colgaba sobre mi frente con la otra. La escena ante mis ojos cambiaba de perspectiva constantemente. La suya, la mía, la suya, la mía.

El Sr. Sparks y las otras seis personas que se apretujaban detrás del espejo se encontraban perplejas. La conexión que había entre mi hermana y yo los había dejado atónitos a todos.

Nadie alcanzaba a entender a que se debía el vínculo entre nosotros dos. Tal vez los lazos de sangre si eran tan fuerte como se decía.

Nessie palmoteó mi mejilla para llamar mi atención y yo clavé mis ojos en los suyos.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella apretó la palma de su mano sobre mi rostro y sus cejas se fruncieron levemente. Podía ver la imagen en mi mente, Estaba enfocada en la mecedora que había junto a la biblioteca y ella nos imaginaba a ambos ahí sentados con un libro.

-Entiendo- susurré cerca de su oido y ella se retorció entre mis brazos, le había hecho cosquillas.

Caminé con seguridad hacia la biblioteca y me acuclillé con ella en brazos.

-¿Qué quieres leer Nessie?

Ella se concentró por un momento para luego señalar un grueso libro de color púrpura. Lo saqué sin esfuerzo con mi mano libre y me senté en la mecedora, acomodándola a ella sobre mi regazo. Ella se estiró hacia adelante y señaló una cinta de color rojo que marcaba una página dentro del libro.

Le hice caso y leí el brillante título, el cual se hallaba escrito con letras muy ornamentadas.

-"La Bella y la Bestia"

Ella aplaudió y recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Lista para oir su cuento.

Sentí como mi pecho se desgarraba. La ironía del asunto resultaba devastadora, imparable.

Leí la palabra "Bella" con su pronunciación italiana. El nombre de mi amada saltó desde las páginas y ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo para identificar cual de los personajes era yo.

Guardé silencio por un segundo mientras Nessie se mantenía espectante.

Después de unos segundos ella levantó su rostro y pude ver la forma en que ella me veía.

Su cabeza se volvió un caos al notar mi tristeza y palmoteó mi pierna en un intento por animarme. Se deslizó entre mis piernas, hasta tocar el suelo con sus pies y fue entonces cuando la solté de mi agarre. Con gran esfuerzo me quitó el libro de las manos, pero era tan pesado que casi se la lleva al suelo.

No permitió que yo la ayudase. Arrastró el libro hasta el otro extremo de la sala, con la cintura doblada y manteniendo las manos muy cerca del suelo a causa de su peso. Lo escondió debajo de algunos muñecos de felpa y le sacó la lengua.

Volvió revoloteando hacia mí y estiró sus brazos para que la cargara de nuevo.

Su mano se deslizó por mi rostro, desde la frente hasta el mentón en un movimiento suave y dulve.

¡Me estaba consolando!

Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus pequeños brazos y yo hundí el rostro en aquella melena broncínea, tan parecida a la mía.

Éramos hermanos, y ahora ella estaba compartiendo conmigo su dolor.

* * *

**Finalmente puedo darme una vuelta y subir el siguiente capi. Apenas termine de subirlo termino el que va después. **

**Me disculpo por tan prolongada ausencia... pero de verdad, he estado especialmente ocupada con la U y he tenido que ir estableciendo prioridades. Esto no significa que el fic no sea importante para mi. ¿De acuerdo? Es que ante todo, tengo obligaciones con mi carrera y con mis padres y no estaría bn que las descuidara para hacer esto, por mucho que me guste hacerlo. **

**Dicho esto, me gustaría saber que les ha parecido la introducción de Renesmee como personaje. Se que le di un vuelco a su procedencia y que aquellos que idolatran al personaje podría no gustarles el hecho de que su naturaleza de semivampiro se haya visto truncada. No obstante, en un inicio no tenía ni siquiera la intención de que ella formase parte de la historia... aún así, el personaje es tan fuerte que se empeñó en meterse en ella y no he tenido más remedio que hacerla parte de ello. **

**Espero no herir sensibilidades. **

**Ya falta muy poco para que los Cullen se embarquen hacia Volterra... y con Edward en Inglaterra... ya falta poco para el encuentro que tantos están esperando. **

**La verdad me sorprendió que tantas personas hubiesen comentado el capi anterior... la verdad lo subí sintiéndome muy insegura, pues después de tanto tiempo sin tener noticias mías, probablemente muchos pensaron que iba a dejar de lado el fic... Pues aprovecho la ocasión para asegurarles de que no hay forma de que la historia de Bella y Edward se quede sin final. No puedo darles una fecha de para cuando planeo escribir porque la verdad es que la inspiración viene y va, y a veces llega cuando no tengo oportunidad de acercarme a la computadora y escribir, de modo que muchas veces las ideas se pierden y luego tengo que volver a buscarlas. Aún así, juro que en algún momento lograré que en el estado de la historia, aparezca un COMPLETE! **

**De nuevo, mil gracias por leerme y molestarse en comentar. **

**Nos leemos pronto! :D**


	48. El viaje

**No quiero retrasarlos ahora que por fin he logrado publicar, así q solo les pido que por favor lean la nota al final. **

* * *

**El viaje**

**Bella POV**

Mi corazón continuaba quieto en mi pecho. Las lágrimas continuaban en mis ojos, pero yo ya no permitía que se derramaran por mis mejillas. Cambié mi vestido, arrugado y mojado por mi llanto por uno de seda negra que encontré en mi armario. Cepillé mi cabello. Me lavé la cara y fingí una sonrisa.

Me dolió fingir una felicidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Pero si algo había decidido en medio de mi desesperación al percatarme de la existencia de Edward, era que yo no podía obligar a ninguno de los Cullen a vivir la vida que yo tenía.

Para David y para mi probablemente era demasiado tarde, pero los Cullen eran personas demasiado dulces y buenas como para tener que vivir con lo que yo hacía en Volterra.

Si bien es cierto, Carlisle no tenía demasiados detalles sobre la labor que yo cumplía para Aro y era una persona demasiado bondadosa como para pensar mal de mí y Esme, siendo tan dulce y maternal, podría perdonarme por ser una asesina, de cualquier forma, yo siempre sabría que ellos eran demasiado buenos para mi.

Probablemente David estaría mejor si se quedase con aquella familia de vampiros buenos, que viviendo a mi lado en aquel lugar frío y cruel que nos esperaba al otro lado del mar. Pero conocía a mi hijo lo suficiente como para saber que la separación sería tan desgarradora para él como lo era para mi.

No. Nuestro destino estaba sellado. Aro me había creado a mí y yo había creado a David. La ponzoña nos unía a todos y los Vulturi me exigían lealtad. Aún y cuando mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos con solo pensarlo, Edward y yo no teníamos ningún futuro juntos porque yo no podía permitir que otra persona a la cual amaba tuviese que convertirse en otro de los peones de Aro.

Sentí como nuevas lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos y miré hacia arriba para contenerlas.

Amaba demasiado a Edward y a aquella familia que en unos días habían logrado hacerme sentir más en casa de lo que nunca habia estado. Si mi dolor y mi sufrimiento era lo necesario para que ellos no tuviesen que abandonar esta vida y sumirse en las sombras, lo pagaría gustosa.

Para cuando los demás regresaron a casa, yo ya había logrado controlarme, al menos en el exterior.

**Alice POV**

Al llegar a casa, Bella lucía imperturbable. Una sonrisa falsa pero hermosa estaba dibujada en su rostro. Solo alguien que realmente la conociera podía decir toda la pena y el dolor que se ocultaba tras ese rostro perfecto.

Sus ojos, de un color chocolate profundo, escondían una tristeza tan terrible que el simple hecho de clavar la vista en ellos, provocaron que por primera vez en esta vida, tuviese grandes deseos de llorar.

Noté con mi vista periférica que los ojos de Esme iban de Bella a David, quien había cambiado su irresistible sonrisa por una mueca de espanto.

-¿Mami…?

Bella parpadeó y le devolvió una mirada estoica. No permitió que el dolor que sentía en ese momento quebrase la máscara que probablemente le habia costado mucho trabajo armar.

-¿Si, gatito?

Nada en la voz de Bella reflejaba lo que decían sus ojos. Pero David y yo tal vez la conocíamos demasiado bien para ser engañados.

-¿Estás bien?

Bella detectó sin problema la preocupación en la voz del niño. Inspiró y se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

-Lo estaré, no te preocupes.

Me sorprendió la actitud de Bella. A pesar de la muralla que habia levantado para proteger al niño de su dolor, no había mentido en su respuesta. No había dicho que estaba bien, ni que no pasaba nada. Simplemente dejaba todo lo que le estaba pasando en manos del tiempo.

David se limitó a asentir, soltó la mano de Esme y caminó hacia su madre. No dijo una palabra, simplemente enrolló sus brazos en torno al cuello de Bella y la abrazó con fuerza.

Los ojos de Bella se clavaron en los míos, y comprendí que ella lo sabía todo y aún así, no haría nada para recuperar a Edward, porque de alguna manera, sentía que eso era lo mejor.

Me sentí impotente. Porque sabía que Bella era terca y que ahora que había tomado la decisión nada ni nadie la haría echar atrás.

El dolor de Bella era contagioso. Lo único que tenía eran ganas de echar a correr y tenderme a llorar en mi cama como si fuera una niña.

Sentí la mano de Jasper en mi espalda y me di cuenta de que yo no era la única que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que Bella. Tomé la mano de mi compañero y la apreté con fuerza, pero no logré sonreirle. Bella era mi amiga, la amaba como a una hermana y ella era profundamente desdichada. ¿Cómo ser feliz entonces?

Una mirada a Esme y Carlisle me hizo entender que ellos estaban pensando lo mismo que yo. Tal vez Bella había estado mejor en medio de su ignorancia. A veces, eres más feliz cuando desconoces ciertas cosas.

Bella le devolvió a David el abrazo y sonrió un poco.

Mal, mal, mal. Todo esto estaba muy mal.

-¿Cómo ha estado la cacería?

Su voz sonaba perfectamente normal. Lo único que evidenciaba su sufrimiento eran los pozos oscuros en que se habían convertido sus ojos.

David no respondió de inmediato. Acarició la mejilla de Bella con su pequeña mano y le sonrió débilmente.

-Ha estado bien. Hemos tenido una buena cena.

Bella miró con cariño al niño y luego se dirigió a Carlisle.

-Es tarde y mañana tenemos que salir temprano. ¿Ya está todo listo?

Carlisle asintió y abrió la boca como si se dispusiese a hablar, pero Bella se le adelantó.

-Ya es hora de que cierto pequeño vampiro se vaya a la cama.- David intentó protestar pero una mirada de Bella bastó para disuadirlo- Hasta mañana.

El resto de la familia respondió a coro con un "Buenas noches" y todos vimos como Bella subía uno a uno los peldaños con su hijo en brazos. En cuanto desapareció de nuestro campo de visión, me giré hacia el resto de la familia, tratando de entender lo que habia pasado con Bella, no obstante, todos los rostros eran de desconcierto.

**Carlisle POV**

David y Bella no volvieron a aparecer en toda la noche.

De arriba nos llegaba el sonido acompasado de la respiración de David, quien probablemente ya dormia profundamente. Bella se convirtió en algo tan silencioso como una sombra, y de no haber sido porque era poco probable que decidiera separarse de David en vísperas de nuestro viaje, habría creído que habia salido de la casa.

Algo parecía haberse roto en el interior de Bella y en aquel momento, todos los rostros de mi familia mostraban un profundo desasociego.

Esme y Alice cuchicheaban en un rincón en voz baja y parecían competir por cual de las dos se habia afectado más por la nueva actitud de Bella.

Rosalie se habia ido al garage con Emmett y Jasper se encontraba en la esquina más alejada del salón, probablemente deseoso de apartarse de la desolación de la que se hallaba cargada el ambiente.

Los segundos se conviertieron en minutos y los minutos en horas. Bella bajó con David cuando pasaban las tres de la mañana, con una mano sostenía al niño y con la otra, su equipaje, el cual probablemente ahora estaba compuesto de las cosas que Alice se habia dedicado a comprarle desde que llegó a nuestra casa.

El niño miró a su madre con preocupación. Ella intentó imprimirle sinceridad a su sonrisa, pero no logró que esta llegara a los ojos. David suspiró y le pidió a su madre que lo bajara para luego revolotear por la casa hasta que logró encontrar a Esme que estaba en la cocina. Bella y yo nos quedamos solos en el salón, en medio de un silencio que después de unos segundos, se tornó algo incómodo.

Bella respiró hondo por una milésima de segundo y me dedicó una triste sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Carlisle. ¿Listo para ver a Aro después de tantos años?

-Buenos días, Bella.- traté de que mi voz no sonara forzada- Pues ciertamente siento curiosidad. Si bien es cierto a Aro le gusta dar espectáculo, nunca habia hecho algo como esto. Me pregunto ¿tras de qué anda?

Bella trató de convertir, sin mucho éxito, su mueca en una sonrisa.

-Yo me he preguntado lo mismo desde que me encomendó esta misión.

-Supongo que muy pronto lo sabremos.

Bella asintió y abrió la boca para decirme algo, se mordió el labio y clavó sus ojos marrones en los míos. Traté de animarla con la mirada pero Bella rompió el contacto visual. Esme me llamó desde la cocina. Le dediqué una sonrisa a Bella y me giré para caminar hacia mi esposa.

-Carlisle, espera.

Me giré.

-Yo sólo…- Bella cerró los ojos por un segundo y los volvió a abrir. Su mirada de suavizó.- Sólo quería darte las gracias por todo. Por la forma en que nos recibiste y por cómo has tratado a David… y a mí. Sé que, a pesar de lo que muchos aparentan, Aro es visto más como una figura de autoridad que como un amigo, ciertamente no me esperaba tanta amabilidad por parte de un desconocido.

No pude evitar sonreir al reconocer en aquella chica a la Bella de la que Edward se había enamorado cuando aún era humana. Si bien es cierto ella no había querido compartir que tipo de misiones eran las que le asignaban por lo regular, su silencio me habia dado una idea.

A veces me parecía increible que aquella chica dulce, timida y algo torpe, se hubiese convertido en aquel ser frío y calculador que solo parecía enternecerse cuando estaba cerca de David.

-Tienes una familia maravillosa que te adora, Carlisle. Realmente espero que eso nunca llegue a cambiar.

Quise decirle muchas cosas a Bella en ese momento. Quise gritarle que ella era parte de nuestra familia y que todo lo que nos hacía falta era ir a buscar a Edward para estar completos, pero después de que terminó de hablar, Bella recobró aquella expresión cuidadosamente ensayada.

-Eso era todo.

Bella caminó con gracia hacia la cocina, donde David la recibió con un grito de júbilo.

Suspiré, sintiéndome impotente ante el dolor que sufría mi familia.

**Bella POV **

Sabía que ni Alice ni David habían pasado por alto el hecho de que algo sustancial había cambiado en mí la noche anterior.

El saber que amaba profundamente a alguien que ni siquiera lograba recordar parecía haber cavado un agujero en el lugar en el que antes latía mi corazón.

Yo ya habia muerto, de modo que el dolor no alcanzaría a acabar conmigo de una manera física, pero cada vez que pensaba en la dicha que se me negaba, ansiaba lograr ese tipo de liberación.

Mi voluntad había flaqueado demasiadas veces en las últimas horas y en ocasiones había estado a punto de ir a llorar sobre el regazo de Esme o a contarle a Alice mis desdichas. No obstante me recordaba a mi misma que no era justo condenar a ninguno de los Cullen a la vida que yo tenía.

Aún así, no pude evitar expresarle a Carlisle toda la admiración que sentía por el y por su familia e inclusive habia considerado la posibilidad de suplicarle que incluyera a David en ella, pero yo mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que podía doler la pérdida de un ser amado y era demasiado egoísta como para perder a mi pequeño.

Justo cuando estaba terminando de hablar con Carlisle me pareció ver algo en su mirada que no debía estar ahí. Un brillo nostálgico y tal vez, algo esperanzado. Pero cuando quise ver de nuevo, Carlisle había recuperado su expresión serena.

Salimos de la casa unos veinte o treinta minutos más tarde, después de que Alice se hubo asegurado de que todos traíamos la ropa que tanto se había esmerado comprando. Cambió el atuendo de David unas tres o cuatro veces antes de estar segura de que estaba usando el adecuado e hizo el intento de someterme a mi a esa tortura, no obstante Carlisle la disuadió diciéndole que estaría mal que llegásemos tarde al muelle donde nos esperaba el barco que Aro había enviado para nosotros, así que Alice tuvo que conformarse con el vestido dorado que había logrado que me pusiera en un principio.

Correr durante varias horas con todas nuestras maletas a cuestas (Emmet cargaba cinco o seis, probablemente de Rosalie) aligeró un poco la tensión. El correr estaba en nuestra naturaleza y se sentía bien darle rienda suelta a este tipo de instinto. Antes de que nuestros ojos viesen la fuente, un olor salino inundó mis fosas nasales. Nos hallabamos cerca del mar y por fortuna, aún no salía el sol. De modo que teníamos tiempo de sobra para instalarnos en el barco que Aro hubiese decidido utilizar.

La silueta de un gran buque se dibujaba contra el horizonte, por el cual había comenzado a aparecer un resplandor que poco a poco se iba volviendo rojizo. En un costado, escrito con unas enormes letras doradas llenas de florituras podía leerse "La Fortunata". A ambos lados de nuestro barco se encontraban alineados un número considerable de embarcaciones de un tamaño sin lugar a dudas mucho más razonable.

El casco del barco era de un reluciente color negro y se imponía a la vista.

Ni siquiera era necesario que pusiera un pie en _La Fortunata _para saber que se trataba de un vivo reflejo de todo lo que le gustaba a Aro. Ostentoso, enorme y algo aterrador. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Aro como para saber que el nunca hacía las cosas en pequeño.

-¿Cuál es el nuestro? – preguntó Jasper en un grave susurro.

David señaló el barco de proporciones monstruosas con un dedo y no pude evitar sonreir. Al igual que yo, sabía bien cual barco reflejaba exactamente los gustos de Aro.

Emmett soltó un largo silbido que vino seguido por su estruendosa risa.

-Yo pido ser el capitán. –dicho esto Emmett salió corriendo hacia el barco.

David me miró de soslayo antes de correr tras Emmett y Rosalie soltó una maldición entre dientes y se fue tras Emmett y mi hijo antes de que se metieran en un lío. Escuché a Alice reir a Esme murmurar algo sobre quien era más maduro, si David o Emmett, pero en ese momento, hubo un cambio en la dirección del que me trajo un efluvio tan familiar como indeseado

Escuché como Jasper gruñía detrás de mi y yo siseé antes de soltar el nombre como si fuese una palabrota.

-Kyle.

El vampiro me sonrió como si nada en el mundo le gustase tanto como verme ahí. Hizo el ademán de darme un abrazo pero la mirada asesina que le dediqué lo hizo pensarlo mejor.

-Isabella- susurró con devoción- He de admitir que te ves magnífica. Estas… ¿vacaciones? te han sentado bastante bien.

Kyle traía un traje completamente negro bajo la capa gris de los Vulturi.

Traté de recordarme a mi misma que estaba haciendo el ridículo reaccionando así ante alguien que vivía conmigo. Si bien es cierto Kyle nunca me habia agradado, no era en lo absoluto peligroso.

Para mi sorpresa Esme tambien soltó un suave gruñido y Alice, que hacía lo posible por controlar a Jasper bufó por lo bajo.

Me devané los sesos intentando comprender el motivo de su molestia, pero en ese momento aparecieron otras dos figuras que flaquearon a Kyle, tal vez en un intento de calmar las aguas. Félix y Demetri, cuyas capas eran ligeramente más oscuras que la de Kyle, caminaban con calma.

-Sí, no hay duda de que te vez deliciosa, Isabella.

Ya me había acostumbrado a los coqueteos descarados de Félix, así que le resté importancia con un movimiento de mi mano.

Demetri por su parte parecía tan tranquilo como siempre y no pareció molestarle la postura defensiva que habia adoptado Jasper, o mi reacción inicial.

-Buenos días, Isabella- me saludó con una sonrisa más cálida y mucho menos lasciva que la que me habia dedicado Félix.- Es bueno ver que siempre eres puntual. ¿La has pasado bien? Parece que has hecho nuevos amigos.

Casi me sonrojé por mi falta de modales. Me apresuré a presentarlos unas a otros. Demetri clavó sus ojos, de un brillante color rojo, en Carlisle para luego ir recorriendo uno a uno los rostros de los Cullen restantes. Finalmente sonrió y me ofreció el brazo.

He de admitir que en ese momento se lo agradecí profundamente, pues me había ahorrado el bochorno y la molestia de tener que elegir entre Kyle y Félix a los cuales probablemente les habría gustado tener algo más que eso.

Miré a los Cullen antes de tomar el brazo de Demetri, me pareció detectar una gran tristeza en los ojos de Esme y una grave desilusión en el rostro de Alice, pero ya la situación emocional en que me encontraba era demasiado complicada como para ponerme a cavilar demasiado al respecto. Escuché como Félix suspiraba pesadamente mientras tomaba unas cuantas maletas y corría hacia el barco. A mis espaldas, oí el gruñido proferido por Kyle y la respuesta de Jasper cuando el primero se inclinó para ayudar con algunas de las maletas de Rosalie que Emmett había dejado en el camino, contuve mis ansias de rodar los ojos. Kyle era bastante civilizado, pero eso no evitaba que su naturaleza territorial saliera a relucir todo el tiempo.

Demetri se mostró especialemente encantador con los Cullen y caminó conmigo a velocidad humana mientras les explicaba algunas cosas, que a mi se me antojaron demasiado técnicas, sobre nuestro medio de transporte.

Sin embargo, cuando estábamos a unos veinte metros del barco, Demetri se envaró y desenrroscó nuestros brazos, siseó una disculpa y salió corriendo hacia el barco, visiblemente molesto.

En ese momento llegaron a mis oidos los gimoteos de David acompañados de una serie de gruñidos salvajes, los cuales identifiqué como los de Emmett. No pensé en nada, más que en poner a salvo a mi pequeño. Corrí e ignoré la rampa que servía para ingresar al barco, de un salto me coloqué en la cubierta y tardé menos de un segundo en analizar toda la situación.

Emmett y Félix se hallaban inmersos en lo que parecía una pelea encarnizada mientras que David se escondía detrás de la espalda de Rosalie que siseaba, y se inclinaba y enderezaba por momentos. Parecía como si estuviese dividida entre la necesidad de intervenir a favor de Emmett, pero al mismo tiempo se mostraba reticente ante la posibilidad de dejar a David al descubierto. Era dificil decir quien llevaba la delantera. Emmett contaba con toda su fuerza como neófito, mientras que por su parte, Félix tenía décadas de experiencia. Los vampiros se habían convertido en una espiral que siseaba y gruñía como animales salvajes mientras intentaban alcanzar sus gargantas con los dientes.

Demetri intervino en ese momento. Se lanzó hacia adelante, con dirección hacia el borrón en que se habían convertido Félix y Emmett y embistió al primero con el hombro. En comparación a Félix, Demetri se veía pequeño y enjuto, pero contaba con muchísima experiencia en batalla, probablemente debido a que, siendo el rastreador estrella de los Vulturi, siempre estaba en la punta de la lanza.

Consiguió inmovilizar a Félix contra el suelo y a pesar de que éste gruñía enfurecido, Demetri no mudó la expresión de su rostro. En realidad parecía algo aburrido. Félix perdía los estribos muy a menudo y a pesar de su fuerza, muchas veces podía convertirse en un dolor de cabeza por lo inestable que resultaba. Por eso Aro y Cayo solían emparejarlo con Demetri, que obviamente sabía como controlarlo.

Emmett aprovechó el hecho de que Félix estaba totalmente inmovilizado en el suelo para atacar de nuevo, pero Jasper y Carlisle le salieron al paso y entre los dos, consiguieron inmovilizarlo.

Demetri murmuró algo en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que ninguno de los vampiros presentes, excepto Félix, llegara a escucharlo. Poco a poco el vampiro recuperó la compostura y se puso en pie. Demetri fue prudente y no lo soltó hasta que estuvo completamente convencido de que Félix no protagonizaría una nueva querella.

A regañadientes, Félix esbozó una disculpa y se fue pitando escaleras abajo. Demetri le hizo un gesto a Kyle y este le siguió mascullando entre dientes algo que sonaba a "abuso de autoridad" y a "recibir órdenes de inútiles".

Demetri espero a que las pisadas de Félix y Kyle se perdieran para dirigirse a nosotros. Se disculpó nuevamente por la forma en que había actuado su colega e inclusive le dedicó una suave sonrisa a David que seguía pegado a la falda de Rosalie. La rubia parecía tener ojos solo para Emmett en ese momento, y su hermoso rostro estaba deformado por una mueca de contrariedad.

Emmett parecía haberse calmado gracias a los esfuerzos de Carlisle y Jasper y le sonreía timidamente a la rubia, luciendo algo avergonzado. Esme parecía aliviada por que Emmett hubiera salido intacto de la pelea y Alice parecía perdida en su propio mundo en ese momento.

Carlisle le agradeció a Demetri por su oportuna intervención, y cada palabra estaba impregnada de tal honestidad, que estoy segura de que habría sido capaz de conmover a un tipo más duro que Demetri.

Demetri se encargó de mostrarle a los Cullen cuales serían sus aposentos mientras durara el viaje y Rosalie no pareció ni disgustada ni abochornada por el hecho de que éste asumiera que ella y Emmett eran pareja del mismo modo en que lo eran Carlisle y Esme o Alice y Jasper.

Para David y para mi, habían dispuesto el mismo tipo de habitación, amplia y algo oscura, decorada con rojo, negro y dorado, con una enorme cama adoselada como principal mobiliario sobre la cual dormía profundamente mi hijo en ese momento, después de que Esme y yo invirtiésemos un largo rato en calmarlo.

El pánico que experimentaba cada vez que veía a Félix no parecía haber disminuído ni un ápice y el haberlo visto luchar contra Emmett no había sido una gran ayuda.

Esme se había quedado con el solo por si acaso y yo había subido a cubierta para saber el motivo por el cual no habíamos zarpado.

Además de los Cullen, el barco transportaba a otros vampiros, viejos conocidos de Aro. En su mayoría se trataba de nómadas que Demetri, Kyle y Félix se habíam encargado de localizar.

Sabía que el mismo movimiento se estaba llevando a cabo en Europa, Asia y creo que inclusive un par de miembros de la guardia habían sido enviados a algún lugar en África.

En el barco viajaban, además del de los Cullen, dos aquelarres más. El primero de ellos, venía desde Denali, Eleazar, el único hombre del grupo, había vivido mucho tiempo con los Vulturi, pero había dejado a Aro cuando conoció a su compañera, Carmen. El resto de la familia estaba conformado por tres hermanas: Tanya, Irina y Kate. Tanya era su lider y parecía haber congeniado con Carlisle.

El otro aquelarre estaba conformado por tres vampiros que provenían de alguna parte de suramérica. Se llamaban Bruno, Sofía y César. Eran de tez morena y sus ojos eran de un brillante rojo rubí. No parecían tener especial interés en relacionarse con los demás y desde que habían subido al barco se habían metido en su habitación (la cual insistieron en compartir los tres) y se les oía hablar muy rápido entre ellos en español.

Ya casi pasaban de las once cuando me decidí a subir para saber el motivo por el cual aún no habíamos zarpado.

Escuché a Carlisle hablar emocionado con Tanya y Kate así como los murmullos amortiguados de los suramericanos. Rosalie discutía con Emmett en su habitación y Alice y Jasper estaban inusualmente callados en la suya, así que preferí no ir a averiguar si alguno quería acompañarme a cubierta.

Subí con lentitud las escaleras con una extraña desazón en mi interior. Cuando lo reflexioné me di cuenta de que el motivo por el cual me sentía infeliz era porque, lejos de estar a punto de volver a casa, estaba a punto de separarme del único hogar que había conocido en esta vida.

Cuando llegué a cubierta, un olor que no se suponía estuviera ahí, inundó mis fosas nasales. Sentí como la ponzoña se acumulaba en mi garganta y tragué con dificultad mientras buscaba la fuente de aquel aroma que no tenía que estar ahí.

Se trataba de una veintena de humanos, hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades entre los cuales se encontraban un par de niños que no llegaban ni a los diez años. Todos cargaban unas enormes maletas y hablaban emocionados entre ellos.

Localicé a Demetri cerca de la rampa y caminé, tal vez demasiado deprisa, hacia él. Probablemente vió la ira y la confusión en mi rostro, porque no me permitó decir nada. Me tomó del codo y me condujo hacia una habitación, me empujó hacia adentro, tal vez con demasiada fuerza y sentí como mi espalda chocaba con una rueda metálica. Tanteé a mis espaldas y descubrí que se trataba del timón del barco.

Demetri cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y me encaró.

-No vayas a hacer una escena, Isabella. Sabes tan bien como yo que todos tenemos necesidades alimenticias y que debemos tenerlas cubiertas si no queremos que todos estén de mal humor.

-Pe…Pero…

-Si quieres saberlo, Aro se ha encargado de suplir la bodega del barco con lo necesario para satisfacer las necesidades de quienes han optado por la misma extraña alimentación que tu. Así que no te quejes ante el hecho de que ha hecho exactamente lo mismo por todos los demás.

Sentía una extraña combinación de ira, tristeza y miedo injustificado. Lo que decía Demetri tenía sentido, pero aún así, ¡resultaba tan cruel!

-¿Cómo han hecho para…?

-Pues los veintincinco seres humanos que ves ahí afuera son los afortunados ganadores de un concurso organizado por una empresa local, propiedad de Cayo.

-¿Qué han…?

-¿Ganado? Un crucero con destino a Europa. Es una lástima que solo sea un viaje de ida. –una sonrisa cruel se asomó en su rostro-.

Me estremecí. Cada segundo me sentía más enferma ante la situación. Ninguno de ellos lograría bajarse del crucero de la muerte en que se habían subido.

-¿Cómo planean hacerlo? Es decir, van a darse un atracón o...

-Ya hemos hablado con los vampiros- Demetri me miró y sonrió- tradicionales. Todos han prometido ser discretos. De cualquier forma no creo que duren mucho.

De haber sido humana habría vomitado.

Demetri apartó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro y me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-No hace falta que estés triste, Bella. Es el ciclo de la vida. Algunos comen y otros son comidos. Ya va siendo hora de que te des cuenta de a que bando perteneces.

Mi estómago dio una sacudida al tiempo que Demetri salia por la puerta, probablemente a dar órdenes de que levaran anclas ahora que todos, depredadores y presas, estaban a bordo.

* * *

**Sobra decir que espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que espero que haya sido al menos una pequeña compensación por tan larga espera.**

**Creo que ahora que soy universitaria se ha tornado mucho más dificil hallar el tiempo y la inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Pero como les he dicho a todos los que me han mandado PM's o en las respuestas a sus comentarios, no se me ha pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento el dejar incompleta esta historia. Solo necesito que sean pacientes porque tengo muchas obligaciones y a veces prefiero dejar la historia por un tiempo a escribir cosas demasiado forzadas.**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios, si es que no se han olvidado de mi. Un besote.**

**Elenear28/ Marce**


	49. Pánico

**Pánico**

**Bella POV**

-¿Aún no?- David se pegó con mayor fuerza a mi falda y apoyó su cabeza en mi cadera, ocultando por un momento sus ojitos expectantes.

-Ten paciencia gatito, aún falta un poco.

David emitió un gemido bajo y restregó su frente por mi vestido.

-¿No puedo ir arriba?

Forcé una sonrisa y me agaché un poco para besarle la coronilla. El suspiró por lo bajo y sujetó mi mano derecha entre las suyas.

-Por ahora no, cariño.

David entrecerró los ojos y asintió, rindiéndose. Le dio un ligero apretón a mi mano y luego correteó por la habitación. Revolvió un poco nuestras cosas hasta que encontró el libro de historia que Carlisle le había regalado antes de salir de su casa. Buscó la página en que se había quedado y se acostó en la enorme cama que ocupaba el centro de nuestra habitación, disponiéndose a leer.

Sabía que se aburría terriblemente de pasar todo el día en nuestra habitación, estaba segura que era preferible antes de que llegara a enterarse de las atrocidades que probablemente se estaban dando en la cubierta en aquel momento. Aunque el niño era tan listo e intuitivo que yo estaba segura de que ya había empezado a sospechar que algo extraño sucedía.

El pánico había comenzado tan solo un par de horas después de zarpar. Aún recordaba la cara de terror de la mujer cuando se acercó a mí con el maquillaje corrido y el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Podía tener unos treinta años, pero el miedo en su rostro hacía que se viera mucho mayor. Se aferró con tanta fuerza a mis brazos que, de haber seguido siendo yo humana, habría gemido de dolor.

-Por favor, ¿ha visto usted a mi hijo? ¡Tiene ocho años! Estaba jugando justo ahí hace unos minutos- una mano temblorosa señaló un rincón junto a una gran caja de madera sobre la cubierta- ¡Pero ya no está!-su voz se quebró por el llanto y el miedo-¡Tiene que ayudarme!

Sentí como mi garganta se obstruía por un sollozo que luchaba por salir. Giré mi cabeza hacia los lados y mi mirada se tropezó con la de un Félix que me sonreía con inocencia y un poco más allá a Carlisle y a Esme que me miraban con tristeza.

Me odié a mi misma por tener que mentirle.

-Lo lamento, no lo he visto señora.-deseé darme de golpes contra la barandilla- ¿No habrá bajado a las habitaciones?

-¿Y si se cayó al mar?- la mujer se aferró a mi cuello y gritó en mi oído- Nadie parece haberlo visto, pero no puede haberse esfumado ¿cierto? ¡Los niños no desaparecen simplemente! Ya le he preguntado a todos por aquí, el muchacho- señaló a Félix con un dedo- dijo que ni siquiera recuerda haberlo visto subir en primer lugar.

Se soltó de mí y echó a correr escaleras abajo.

Apreté la mandíbula y tuve que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no empezar una pelea con Félix ahí mismo.

Vi como Carlisle clavaba sus ojos en mí y como una cobarde, huí escaleras abajo hacia la habitación que Alice compartía con Jasper, en donde había dejado a David. Alice abrió la puerta una milésima de segundo antes de que yo llegara a golpearla con mis nudillos, y en cuanto vi a mi pequeño en medio de la habitación, corrí hacia él y lo envolví en mis brazos deseando poder esconderlo en ellos de los horrores de este mundo.

Pude sentir las miradas confundidas de Alice y Jasper a mis espaldas, pero en ese momento no me importaba nada que no fuera aquel tesoro precioso que tenía en aquel momento acurrucado en mi pecho, ajeno por completo a las atrocidades que se daban escaleras arriba.

Después de eso las cosas no habían hecho sino empeorar. Dos pasajeros humanos desaparecieron antes de que cayera la noche, y el pánico comenzó a hacer mella de los que quedaban a bordo. Lo peor había sido el momento en que el otro de los niños, un pequeño de cabello dorado y el rostro cubierto de pecas, había tropezado en uno de los escalones y había raspado una de sus rodillas.

El olor a óxido y sal inundó el ambiente y ni siquiera había pasado un segundo cuando César, uno de los suramericanos, había corrido la distancia que lo separaba del niño y lo había apresado entre sus brazos mientras sus colmillos le desgarraban el cuello justo en frente de sus padres.

Los gritos del hombre y la mujer aún me retumbaban en los oídos cuando se abalanzaron sobre aquel monstruo clamando una venganza que nunca llegarían a cobrar. No habían dado ni dos pasos cuando Bruno y Sofía se abalanzaron sobre ambos, dándoles el mismo fin que había tenido su hijo. Había otros dos humanos presentes en aquel momento que fueron silenciados por Félix, Kyle. Y pude notar como el rostro de Jasper se contraía de dolor y como solo los brazos férreos de Carlisle y Alice habían evitado que el contribuyera con la matanza.

Los días siguientes parecían sacados de una novela de terror.

La mujer que había perdido a su hijo el primer día apareció colgada una mañana en el baño de su camarote. El hermano de uno de los hombres que había sido asesinado por Kyle se lanzó por la borda, seguro de que en aquel barco habitaba la muerte y que prefería facilitarle el trabajo de aquella manera.

Con lo que no contó fue con que Demetri se lanzara tras él a darle caza. No fue necesario ver la mancha roja que se extendió por el agua para entender que era lo que había pasado.

Los demás pasajeros corrieron con la misma suerte en los días siguientes, y ahora que solo faltaban unas horas para que llegásemos a la costa, solo quedaban cuatro de los veinticinco humanos que habían subido inicialmente al barco.

Me la había pasado evadiendo a Carlisle y a Esme, fingiendo que dormía o negándome a abrir la puerta y después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos ellos también dejaron de insistir. Con Alice resultó un poco más difícil, pues siempre parecía saber donde y cuando hallarme desprotegida, pero había logrado evadir sus preguntas y prácticamente me había amotinado en mi habitación con el niño.

Le había prohibido a David que se moviera de cuarto sin mi permiso y lo único que había visto en los últimos días además de nuestro camarote había sido la habitación de Rosalie y Emmett, que de vez en cuando pasaban a llevárselo. Habría sido fácil negarse a que Rosalie, pero Emmett resultaba tan encantador como un cachorrito, y por lo general David se unía a sus ruegos, demasiado aburrido para dejar pasar la ocasión. Entonces yo permitía que David fuera a pasar tiempo con ellos a su camarote, siempre advirtiéndole que estaba terminantemente prohibido pasearse por la cubierta. Advertencia que siempre iba acompañada por una dura mirada a Rosalie que me miraba como si yo me hubiera vuelto loca mientras alzaba desafiante la barbilla.

No obstante, mis temores resultaban infundados, pues me gustara o no, Rosalie era tan maternal como yo y parecía empeñada en proteger tanto a mi niño como lo hacía yo misma.

Cuando David se iba yo me tendía en la cama, miraba el techo de madera y me permitía sufrir por el amor que había perdido y olvidado y que ahora quemaba mi pecho y anudaba mi garganta.

Mis ojos se humedecieron involuntariamente y tuve que parpadear un par de veces para obligarme a volver a la realidad, donde David leía haciendo pucheros.

Sentí como el niño se erguía en la cama y de inmediato me puse alerta. Escuché los pesados pasos por el pasillo y sentí como mi garganta se llenaba de ponzoña, pero antes de poder colocarme en frente de mi hijo para protegerlo, nuestra puerta se abrió con un estrépito y una figura enorme pasó a través de ella.

Suspiré pesadamente.

-Emmett- mi cuerpo se relajó de inmediato- ¿es que acaso nunca aprendiste a tocar?

-¡Emmett!- David saltó desde la cama y fue a aterrizar justo en los brazos del enorme vampiro- ¡Rose!

Pude ver la rubia cabellera de Rosalie asomándose detrás de Emmett.

Rosalie me dedicó una mirada de desdén para luego sonreírle al niño que se pasó encantado de los brazos de Emmett a los de ella.

-Sigues siendo un prisionero en el planeta aburrición, ¿eh, chico?

David hizo un mohín y me miró de reojo desde los brazos de Rosalie.

-Es en serio, ¿no aprendiste nunca a tocar?- el tono de molestia habría sido perfecto de no haber sido por la sonrisa que se me escapó al final, era demasiado fácil sentirse feliz cuando estabas cerca de Emmett.- ¿Y si hubiera estado desnuda?

Emmett rió, con aquella estruendosa risa que resultaba contagiosa.

-Bueno, en primer lugar dudo que consideres apropiado un espectáculo de esa clase para el chico a esta edad, cuando llegue el momento de hacerlo un hombrecito el tío Emmett se encargará de llevarlo a…

Emmett no llegó a terminar la frase porque en ese momento Rosalie le propinó un golpe en la nuca que bien habría podido derrumbar un par de árboles en el bosque.

-Quieres dejar de decir tonterías frente al niño.

David simplemente rió. Le gustaba estar cerca de Emmett… En realidad le gustaba estar cerca de cualquiera de los Cullen.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Yo, vengo a secuestrar al chico.- dijo Emmett mientras se lo sacaba de entre los brazos a Rosalie- Rose viene a asuntos algo más oficiales.

Mi instinto se disparó en ese momento, pero ya era algo tarde. Emmett no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, corrió con David hacia el pasillo y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándome con una Rosalie que me miraba muy seriamente.

**Alice POV**

Sentí como el ciervo comenzó a quedarse seco, más rápidamente de lo que habría deseado, mientras la sangre cálida descendía por mi garganta mitigando la sed que sentía.

A mi lado, Jasper acababa con la segunda vaca del día. Sabía que estaba más ansioso de lo normal por el terror que se respiraba en el aire procedente de los pocos humanos que seguían con vida dentro del barco.

Cuando no quedaba ni una gota de sangre en su cuerpo, dejé el cadáver del animal en el suelo y observé como Jasper engullía rápidamente la poca sangre que le quedaba a la vaca mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban una de las bodegas en que nos hallábamos, buscando cual sería su próximo aperitivo.

Los primeros días sin lugar a dudas habían sido bastante complicados. El olor a sangre en el ambiente lo llevaba al límite y en más de una ocasión había necesitado de la ayuda de Carlisle y Emmett para evitar que le arrancara la vida a algún otro de los pobres humanos que tenía la desdicha de estar en aquel viaje sin retorno.

Aún me perturbaban las continuas visiones de muerte que había tenido desde el momento en que el barco se adentró en el mar y los humanos que iban a bordo se habían quedado sin lugares a los cuales poder huir.

Sabía que Carlisle se sentía enfermo por lo que sucedía allí, y estaba segura de que Esme con su dulzura también se había sentido abatida por todas cada una de muertes que se habían llevado a cabo en ese lugar, no obstante, la que peor lo estaba llevando era Bella.

Se había escondido en su habitación con David y se negaba a hablar con nadie. Estaba segura de que en Volterra ella y el niño eran los únicos que habían optado por nuestra singular dieta. No obstante, no alcanzaba a entender a que se debía el hecho de que se mostrara tan aterrorizada por los hábitos alimenticios de otros de nuestra especie. ¿Es que nunca había visto a ningún otro vampiro alimentarse?

Además estaba el hecho de que mis visiones me la mostraban llorosa en su cama cada vez que Rose y Emmett se llevaban a David con ellos. ¿Seguía su corazón sufriendo por la decisión que ella misma había tomado con respecto a olvidar todo sobre Edward?

Me rompía el corazón el verla así, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella, se inventaba una excusa y se escurría de mis manos como si fuera un pez. Necesitaba hablar con ella desesperadamente, pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando se mostraba tan necia y obstinada?

Escuché el golpe sordo que emitió la vaca, ya seca, cuando Jasper la dejó caer contra el suelo y luego el roce que emitió su pelaje cuando él la arrastró junto con el ciervo que yo acababa de cenar, hacía la caldera que había al final de la bodega.

Las llamas se avivaron cuando Jasper arrojó ambos cadáveres en el interior y el ambiente se inundó a un horrible olor a carne quemada. Era la primera advertencia que nos había hecho Demetri, uno de los miembros de la guardia, cuando reunió a todos los vampiros en la cubierta cuando acabábamos de zarpar: no dejen pruebas de su alimentación.

Los cuerpos de muchos de los humanos también habían sido quemados en la otra caldera, y algunos más simplemente habían sido arrojados por la borda después de haber saciado momentáneamente la sed de alguno de los otros pasajeros.

No lograba poner a aquellos animales que Jasper acababa de incinerar en el mismo plano que los humanos. No entendía como podían ser vistos solo como comida…

Jasper me sonrió.

-¿Todo en orden?- atravesó la bodega en un instante y me atrajo hacia su pecho.

Suspiré, pues me sentía segura en sus brazos.

-¿Qué va mal?

Restregué mi nariz por su vientre, pues el era muchísimo más alto que yo y volví a suspirar.

-No es nada.

-Ese es el código para "estoy preocupada por Bella y sigo sin entender como esos sujetos de ahí fuera pueden comer gente como si se tratara de canapés" ¿cierto?

- La psíquica aquí soy yo, recuerdas.

Jasper rió quedamente, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos temblaran. Besó mi frente con suavidad y acarició mi espalda.

-A veces te sorprendería todo lo que puedes decirme con tus emociones.

Me reí sin ganas. Probablemente yo también había andado hecha un manojo de nervios y había contribuido a su ansiedad. Meneé la cabeza y comencé a cubrir su pecho con pequeños besos.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es ayudarte con tus problemas cuando haces eso?

Dejé de besarlo y alcé la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos. Ya habían pasado del rojo al naranja y estaban cerca de convertirse en un ámbar oscuro que pronto lograría el dorado.

Me sentía orgullosa de él por lo mucho que se estaba esforzando. Sabía que a el no le molestaba particularmente el estilo tradicional de alimentación de nuestra especie, pero por mi, había luchado contra sus instintos. Porque me amaba.

A veces me sorprendía la facilidad con la que creía en la verdad de esa afirmación. Decir que Jasper me amaba y que yo lo amaba a él era tan cierto… tan correcto. Una verdad ineludible, como que el sol salía por el este y se ponía en el oeste, que el cielo era azul y la grama verde…

-Wow, ese ha sido un cambio interesante en el ánimo de este lugar.

-Tonto- suspiré en su camisa mientras me pegaba más a él y trataba, sin éxito, de rodear su cuello con mis brazos- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Alice.

Sonreí. Pero me asaltó nuevamente una visión de Bella. Noté como Jasper se tensaba mientras recibía mi visión, me tomó por la cintura y esperó pacientemente mientras veía como Emmett tomaba a David y salía corriendo de la habitación mientras dejaba a una confundida Bella en manos de Rosalie.

Parpadeé para volver al presente y me encontré con la mirada expectante de Jasper.

-¿Qué ha sido?

No pude evitar que una ancha sonrisa se formara en mi rostro.

-Oh, solo ha sido Rosalie poniendo algo de orden en el mundo.

* * *

**Después de una larga ausencia vuelvo a ustedes con la esperanza de que me perdonen por el abandono al que he sometido a este fic. La U y mis otras obligaciones han estado duras y la musa me tenía abandonada también. **

**Espero que alguien lea esto. Le agradezco muchísimo a quienes me han mandado PM o reviews para saber si estoy bien y también a todos aquellos que se han estado preguntando si voy a seguir o no con esta historia. No prometo cuando, pero les juro que la voy a terminar. **

**Hoy la musa volvió a mi y decidí sacar un rato para escribir estas páginas. Prácticamente se hicieron solas, así que espero que las disfruten, nada me frustra tanto como cuando tengo que forzar mucho las cosas... **

**La primera parte trata de ilustrar la vida en el barco y le da un punto de giro a la historia. Inicialmente pensé que sería Alice o Esme quien iría a hablar con Bella, pero ya ven, Rosalie decidió meter las narices en el asunto. **

**Se que el POV de Alice no aporta gran cosa a la trama, pero de verdad tenía ganas de mostrar un poquito más de Alice Jasper. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y espero desesperadamente sus reviews. **

**Besines Elenear/Marce**


	50. Con la ayuda de Rosalie

**Con la ayuda de Rosalie**

**Rosalie POV**

La cara de Bella cuando Emmett cerró la puerta tras de sí dejándome a mi dentro de la habitación junto a ella, era un poema. Me apoyé en la puerta con las manos detrás de la espalda y paladeé el regusto salino que había en el aire. Ella se encontraba a unos cinco metros de distancia, con el brazo apoyado en uno de los cuatro postes de la inmensa cama que compartía con el niño.

Alcé la barbilla y la analicé con toda la objetividad que pude. Bella no alcanzaba mi nivel de perfección, pero era más bonita que Esme o Alice. Su figura era delgada y fluida, su cabello castaño caía en delicadas ondas hasta poco más de la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos eran de un cálido tono achocolatado.

Sus labios eran de un saludable color rosado y estaban ligeramente en desequilibrio, el superior era un poco más lleno que el inferior y tenía el mal hábito de mordisquearse cuando se encontraba nerviosa, como en aquel momento.

Mis ojos viajaron hacia su vestido, cuya falda se encontraba burdamente arrugada como si hubiese estado tendida en la cama y noté que sus ojos seguían el recorrido de los míos. Ella se llevó las manos a la parte delantera de su vestido y trató, sin éxito, de disipar las múltiples arrugas en él.

Emitió un profundo suspiro y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Rosalie?

Sonreí ante el tono afilado que cobró su voz cuando dijo mi nombre, pues estaba segura de que intentaban mostrar un odio que en realidad no estaba ahí.

Me despegué de la puerta sin hacer ruido y caminé hacia ella. Reí para mis adentros cuando ajustó su posición para alejarse sutilmente de mí.

-Vengo en son de paz.- dije en voz baja, segura de que me escucharía- Quiero que hablemos.

-Dudo mucho que tú y yo tengamos algo de qué hablar.

Sonreí. ¡Pero cuanta terquedad! No había duda de que Bella calzaba bastante bien con la familia Cullen. Era sólo otro corazón roto y mutilado que se acercaba a aquel circo de locos en busca de algo de consuelo para un alma a la que le habían arrancado su humanidad.

Conocía la historia de Edward y Bella y, a pesar de que en el pasado nunca había llegado a enternecerme en lo absoluto, mi contacto constante con David me había impulsado a sentir cierta clase de simpatía por aquella mujer que en algún momento había odiado profundamente por ser el centro de atención aún estando ausente.

-¿De qué te ríes?- me espetó mientras un débil gruñido escapaba de su garganta.

-¡Oh vaya! Sospecho que hay mucha ira reprimida aquí dentro. ¿Estás segura de que yo soy el blanco de toda ella?

Ella se tensó por unos momentos y luego sin previo aviso dejó caer los hombros, derrotada, y resbaló por el borde de la cama hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Me frustraba profundamente aquella forma de ser. Si bien es cierto aún no me hacía a la idea de todo lo que había perdido con mi muerte y mi resurrección bajo esta forma, yo no jugaba a la mártir que todo lo sacrifica. No iba conmigo.

Y me molestaba profundamente que los ojos de Bella se llenasen de lágrimas que ella se esforzaba por retener. Pero no la odiaba, ya no.

Las largas noches que había pasado en compañía de Emmett me habían ayudado a comprenderlo… y más aún, las charlas que había sostenido con aquel niño de mirada franca y rizos negros. Bella era sólo una víctima más que sucumbía ante los crueles designios del destino.

Estaba segura de que la última noche que habíamos pasado en casa le había servido a Bella para darse cuenta de algo, también estaba segura de que ese algo era más bien un alguien, con alborotados cabellos cobrizos que me hacía perder la paciencia.

-Perdona, Rosalie, tienes razón. Es sólo que deseo que este viaje termine cuanto antes.

Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario agudo al respecto, pero lo que menos quería era que levantara las murallas que impedían que cualquiera que no fuera David se acercara. Di una cabezada y me aproximé con lentitud hacia el lugar en el que estaba ella.

Se veía rota, como una muñeca que se había caído de su pedestal. Me agaché hasta que nuestros rostros quedaran a la misma altura y carraspeé para que alzara la vista.

Sus ojeras habían comenzado a marcarse, probablemente por la falta de alimentación. Hasta el momento Emmett, David y yo habíamos comido tres veces desde que estábamos en el barco, pero por el niño sabía que Bella se había negado a bajar a la bodega donde almacenaban a los animales con los que nos habíamos estado alimentando. Estaba segura que para evitar presenciar otra escena de parte de alguno de los otros pasajeros del barco a la hora de alimentarse.

Los ojos de Bella se mostraban algo apagados y a pesar de que no tenían el color típico de los de nuestra especie, podía verse aquel brillo salvaje de depredador brillando en el fondo de ellos.

-Si vas a empezar a fastidiarme por no haber ido a comer aún, puedes ahorrártelo, ya David me ha echado un discurso al respecto.

-No soy tu madre, Bella. No es problema mío si te niegas a comer tus vegetales, o si escondes tus vitaminas en la servilleta.

Se le escapó una sonrisa que vino acompañada por una lágrima que descendió desde su ojo derecho hasta su barbilla, donde siguió su camino hasta desaparecer entre los pliegues de su vestido.

-Lo estoy haciendo todo mal, ¿no es cierto?

Me perdí por completo ahí.

-Con David, quiero decir. Ni siquiera soy capaz de cuidarme bien a mi misma ¿Qué me hizo pensar que podía cuidar de alguien más?

Al principio yo había pensado algo muy parecido, no obstante…

-No creo que haya una manera perfecta de hacer las cosas.- hablé antes de llegar a pensarlo- simplemente podemos hacerlo todo lo mejor posible y rogar porque eso sea suficiente.

A su pesar, Bella sonrió.

-Soy un completo desastre.

-Sólo porque tú quieres serlo.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

-No entiendes.

-¿El qué, Bella? El que te hayas dado cuenta de lo que perdiste en el pasado y que ahora no estés dispuesta a luchar por ello. No, no lo entiendo.

Una segunda lágrima se desprendió de uno de sus ojos e inmediatamente fue seguida por una tercera y una cuarta.

-Tú… tú…lo…

- ¿Qué si lo sé? Pues sí. De hecho he tenido que vivir con esa cantaleta toda mi vida… bueno, toda esta vida.

Ella me miró interrogante.

-Vaya, no sabes nada ¿verdad?

Por su cara pude saber que la respuesta era no.

- Va siendo hora de que alguien te cuente todo.

**Edward POV**

Ahora que tenía a mi hermana conmigo el dolor de no saber de Bella había comenzado a remitir. No era como si mi corazón se hubiese curado, ni mucho menos. El vacío que Bella había dejado en mi vi… en mi existencia nada ni nadie podría llegar a llenarlo, pero mientras veía a Nessie reir dentro de la bañera mientras yo enjabonaba su cuerpo hacía que la abertura pareciera más pequeña, como si hubiese unido sus extremos con cola. No era suficiente para sellar el agujero, pero al menos mantenía juntas las partes.

Sus rizos broncíneos se habían oscurecido con el agua y sus pestañas estaban llenas de diminutas gotas de agua, como si fueran diminutas lágrimas, pero de su garganta brotaban deliciosas carcajadas que de alguna manera, me hacían sentir mejor.

Le eché un poco de agua a su cabeza para quitarle los restos de jabón y ella rió encantada. Hora de salir Nessie. Tanteé detrás de mí hasta que encontré la mullida toalla, de un color café oscuro. La extendí en el suelo y la alcé con cuidado hasta pararla encima. Tomé una segunda toalla y empecé a frotar su cabello hasta dejarlo convertido en aromáticos rizos.

Envolví su pequeño cuerpo en la toalla y la llevé hasta la cama, donde terminé de secarla y le puse el pequeño camisón de lino. Nessie se tendió en la cama y apoyó su cabeza en una de las mullidas almohadas de plumas de ganso. Buscó mi mano y tomó uno de mis dedos, tiró con insistencia, dándome a entender que quería que me tendiera a su lado. Giré ligeramente mi cuerpo hasta quedar recostado de medio lado junto a ella. Ella ajustó su posición en la cama y colocó su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío. Una mano diminuta se acercó a mi rostro y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con ternura.

Me sorprendió la simplicidad con que pudo hacerme sentir mejor, sin siquiera tener que esforzarse. Mi conexión con mi hermana era algo casi inverosímil.

Nessie se arrastró por la cama hasta que logró pegarse a mi pecho. Me aparté automáticamente de ella, pues no quería que se fuera a enfermar por la temperatura helada de mi piel. Mi rápido movimiento debió asustarla, porque de inmediato hizo un puchero y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Entiende, Ness.- la miré suplicante.

Ella inclinó su rostro y me miró con sus grandes ojos castaños. No emitió ningún sonido, sino que se limitó a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho y cerró sus ojos tranquilamente. Frotó su pequeña nariz contra mi pecho y se acurrucó tranquilamente.

Emití un suspiro y tomé la gruesa manta que estaba al pie de la cama. Ella protestó débilmente cuando la despegué de mi cuerpo, pero la envolví rápidamente con la manta y la atraje nuevamente hacia mi cuerpo. Ella hizo una morisqueta y volvió a acurrucarse en mi pecho, sus labios formaron una perfecta O y acto seguido, sus ojitos se cerraron por un segundo para volver a abrirse, pero fue incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos por más de un segundo.

Después de unos minutos, sus párpados de un suave color lavanda comenzaron a agitarse rápidamente. Me encantaba ver los pensamientos de mi hermana cuando se dormía. Su mente se llenaba de imágenes amorfas y sumamente coloridas que flotaban por su mente en suaves vuelos de mariposa, dejando estelas borrosas tras de sí.

Mi rostro comenzó a aparecer, en diferentes momentos y con diferentes expresiones. La adoración que mi hermana profesaba por mí me conmovía profundamente. Su respiración se aceleró y me asusté al ver como los colores de sus sueños reducían su brillo, un nuevo rostro, sabía que era yo, pero me costaba reconocerme en él.

Tenía el rostro desencajado y mis ojos, que en este momento eran de un dorado claro, se mostraban oscuros y vacíos, como si estuviera viendo el interior de un pozo.

Comprendí que se trataba de uno de los primeros recuerdos que tenía ella de mí y me sentí triste al ver como sus sueños se ensombrecían ante ese recuerdo. Acaricié su cabeza, recordándome lo frágil que era ella, lo fácil que podría ser matarla por accidente.

-Shhhh… shhh… todo está bien Ness. Aquí estoy.

Ella se removió inquieta entre mis brazos y se pegó más a mi cuerpo. Sus rodillas se doblaron y golpearon ligeramente contra mi pecho.

-Shhhh… shhhhh… Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos y yo, en un acto reflejo me apresuré a limpiársela con un dedo.

Automáticamente ella abrió sus ojos. Iba a apartar la mano de inmediato, pero antes de que lo hiciera ella la sujetó contra su mejilla y cerró los ojos.

Aún era demasiado pequeña para hablar, pero su mente era tan lúcida que no tuve problema para entender lo que me quería decir.

Me amaba, mi hermana me amaba y el hecho de haberme encontrado la hacía feliz. Y esa felicidad tenía la fuerza suficiente para alejar a sus propios demonios. Sentí como mi pecho se contraía cuando me di cuenta de que yo sentía exactamente lo mismo cuando pensaba en otra persona.

Nessie volvió a dormirse en unos minutos y yo pasé la noche pensando en Bella y en que habría sucedido si yo nunca hubiera enfermado… si la gripe española no se hubiese complicado al punto de estar a punto de arrebatarme la vida. Me pregunté en dónde estaría en este momento si Carlisle no hubiese sido mi tratante.

Comencé a cuestionarme que habría sucedido si Bella nunca hubiera estado en Lakeshore, si su mente hubiese permanecido intacta y me hubiera dado tiempo para controlar mi sed de sangre. ¿Estaríamos juntos ahora? ¿Me habría aceptado a pesar de mi monstruosa naturaleza? ¿Habría sido yo tan egoísta como para arrastrarla conmigo a esta vida? ¿Cuánto tiempo habríamos podido estar juntos? ¿Cuarenta años? ¿Cincuenta? ¿Sesenta?

Para cuando amaneció, me di cuenta de que había tomado una decisión. Iría a Italia y encontraría a Bella a como diera lugar.

Ya me había rendido con ella una vez… Ahora, me negaba a retirarme sin pelear… y mucho menos sin conseguir las respuestas que me estaban volviendo loco.

* * *

**Que les ha parecido? Cumplió sus expectativas? Estoy algo atascada con el capítulo que sigue... les puedo adelantar que se llama "En Volterra" y empieza con un POV de Bella y estoy empezando con uno de Alice, pero ya tengo q ir haciendo que las historias de Edward y Bella converjan en un solo punto, así que necesito estar concentrada para que tenga concordancia con todo lo demás y como la U me ha tenido de cabeza esta semana, me ha sido imposible seguir con ello. **

**Un agradecimiento especial para Salesia por ser mi increible beta! (ahora que estuve releyendo Sol Naciente me di cuenta de que realmente son importantes!)**

**Les quier contar que ya escribí UNA PÁGINA (un primer acercamiento apenas), del reencuentro de Bella y Edward, no les diré como se llama el capítulo, pero espero que disfruten leyendo tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiendo. **

**También quiero saber mediante sus commets cuantas de ustedes se profesan Team Jacob (ojo que no estoy diciendo que lo incluiré en el fic, en lo personal no es Santo de mi devoción)**

**Se les quiere! **

**Besines**

**Elenear Marce**

**PD. Se les querría aún más si dejan review**


	51. En el muelle

**En el muelle**

**Bella POV**

-No puede ser cierto, te lo tienes que estar inventando todo, Rosalie.

Ella ni siquiera se inmutó. Se limitó a observarme con aquellos ojos de un dorado profundo, orlados con unas largas pestañas un par de tonos más oscuros que el resto de su cabellera.

Meneé la cabeza. Lo que Rosalie me había contado no podía ser verdad, simplemente no podía. Estaba segura de que ella lo había entendido todo mal y que ahora intentaba confundirme un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

Puse mi cabeza entre mis manos y apoyé la barbilla sobre mis rodillas. Una lágrima traicionera se escapó de uno de mis ojos y luego otra y otra…

¡Demonios! Ya esta era la segunda vez que lloraba frente a Rosalie en lo que tenía de estar en mi alcoba. Me limpié las lágrimas de un manotazo, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil, pues no podía evitar que aquel líquido salino siguiera brotando de mis ojos.

Rosalie parpadeó, más por costumbre que por necesidad, pues los de nuestra especie eran capaces de permanecer durante días y semanas como perfectas estatuas sin llegar a sentir ningún tipo de incomodidad.

-Por favor, dime que te lo has inventado todo, por favor.

Ella agitó su cabellera y negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo hacerlo, Bella.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-¿Por qué te aterroriza tanto el saber la verdad? ¿Acaso te emociona la posibilidad de seguir viviendo siendo así de desdichada? Crees que los engañas a todos, pero no es así. Lo único que consigues con esa actitud es hacerlos infelices a todos… a ti, a David… a Edward.

Escuchar esas palabras… ese nombre salir de sus labios una vez más fue el toque de gracia. Había logrado mantener bajo llave aquellos sentimientos tan dolorosos que había liberado la noche antes de que partiera el barco.

Edward, Edward, Edward… Te amo, te amo, te amo… Pero ¿cómo podía amar a alguien que no recordaba haber conocido? ¿Cómo amar a un hombre sin rostro?

La historia de Rosalie parecía sacada de una novela y a pesar de que mi mente se negaba a procesar toda la información que me había dado en la última hora, cada célula de mi cuerpo parecía gritarme que cada palabra era verdad. ¿Qué interés podía tener Rosalie en que yo fuera feliz?

Rosalie se puso de pie y emitió un largo suspiro.

-De acuerdo, Bella, ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte, ahora queda todo en tus manos.

-Espera Rosalie-ella se congeló en el lugar- ¿por qué me odiabas tanto al principio?

Rosalie cerró los ojos y para mi sorpresa rió.

-No estoy acostumbrada a no ser siempre el centro de atención y, desde que renací, todo siempre ha girado en torno a ti. Cuando Edward se largó, pensé que todo se calmaría, pero Carlisle y Esme sacaban el tema todos los días… luego apareció Alice anunciando que vendrías y poco después llegaste a casa.

"El hecho de que todos parecieran quererte me molestaba, pero lo que más odié de ti era el hecho de que hubieses arrastrado a este infierno a una criatura dulce e inocente como David. ¿Qué te daba el derecho de condenar a otra persona a vivir lo que vivíamos nosotros?"

-Tuve que elegir… cuando lo convertí me negué a alimentarme y Aro lo llevó a Volterra como una botana… Era convertirlo o permitir que lo mataran.

Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Lo sé, el me lo contó. Pero después de que me dijera eso no hice sino detestarte más.

-Ahora sí me perdí.

-Creo que de cierta manera te tenía envidia. La maternidad fue algo que me fue negado en cuanto la última gota de ponzoña penetró en mi corazón para apagarlo por siempre. Y ahí estabas tú, la chica de la que había oído hablar desde el primer momento en que abrí los ojos a esta nueva vida… tenías todo lo que yo tenía y algo que nunca podría conseguir. ¿Era justo eso?

"No te odio Bella. Creo que en realidad nunca lo hice. Aunque creo que si lo haré si no haces lo correcto en todo eso."

-¿Qué es lo correcto? ¿Puedes decirme que es lo correcto en todo esto?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que pueda ser yo quien decida qué es lo correcto o incorrecto. Después de todo, yo sólo sé la parte de la historia de Edward. El resto se encuentra en alguna parte en esa cabecita tuya.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió con estrépito y Emmett y David aparecieron en el umbral.

-¡Mami, mami!-gritó mientras se aferraba a mis piernas.- Ya casi hemos llegado. Tío Emmett me ha llevado a cubierta y ya se puede ver el muelle.- fulminé a Emmett con la mirada pues me había desobedecido deliberadamente. A pesar de eso, me alegró que no hubiese visto nada que pudiese hacerle daño.

-¡Qué gusto, gatito! ¿Te alegra volver a casa?

David frunció ligeramente el ceño y no contestó.

-¿David?

-No pasa nada, mamá.

Lo capté de inmediato: él se sentía igual que yo. Lejos de sentir que volvíamos a casa, tenía la sensación de que cada vez estábamos más lejos de ella. La habíamos dejado en la otra costa.

**Alice POV**

En cuanto tomó la decisión pude verlo y me emocioné tanto que Jasper, que hasta ese momento me había estado besando, se separó de mí y me miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es Edward

-¿Le pasó algo?

-N-no… ¡no lo sé! Si le pasó fue para bien. De pronto tomó la decisión de emplearse a fondo para encontrar a Bella.

Jasper alzó una ceja.

-¿No era eso lo que querías desde un principio?

-Pues sí, pero… ¡pensé que tendría algo más de tiempo para dejar a Bella magnífica!

-¿Cuándo va a llegar?

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme.

-El sábado por la noche.

-No es ese el día de la fiesta.

-¡Oh, oh!- las posibilidades que me ofrecía esa fecha en particular eran increíbles. Sería la cereza del pastel para la noche. El único problema era que por mucho que Bella hubiese recordado que amaba a alguien llamado Edward, ella no tenía idea de quien era ese Edward. ¿Sería posible qué sintiera que lo amaba aún y cuando no tenía idea de quién era él?

Una segunda visión me asaltó en ese momento. Jadeé y me aferré a las mangas de la camisa de Jasper.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alice?

Sacudí la cabeza y emití un gruñido bajo. ¡Ese estúpido de Edward! ¿Qué se creía arruinando así la noche? Jasper acarició mi rostro, reclamando mi atención.

-¿Alice?

-El muy bruto viene solo por una explicación. Piensa que Bella nunca lo quiso, así que sólo quiere entender por qué lo hizo creer que sí. ¡No tiene intenciones de recuperarla!

-¡Alice, cálmate!

Hice un puchero.

-Tú no lo entiendes porque no los has visto antes. Ellos se pertenecen, igual que nos pertenecemos nosotros. Es tan… real. O al menos lo era. ¡Aún puede serlo, estoy segura!

-De acuerdo ¿qué quieres que haga?

- ¡Oh Jasper!

El me dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

-No fingiré que entiendo todo lo que está pasando por esa cabecita tuya, Alice- su mano desordenó aún más mis cortos cabellos negros- Pero si esto es tan importante para ti… Además- suspiró- creo que el chico tiene grandes posibilidades de ser feliz si Bella lo es y aparentemente tú estás convencida de que sólo puede serlo con él, así que te ayudaré.

Me colgué de su cuello y lo besé, tratando de transmitirle con ese beso la gratitud que me embargaba en ese momento.

-Gracias.

Él asintió una sola vez.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

**David POV**

No tardamos mucho en desembarcar. Para cuando llegamos al muelle ya no quedaban más personas en el barco, todos habían muerto a manos de los vampiros que tenían hábitos más convencionales que mi madre y yo o Carlisle y su familia.

Intentaba pensar en eso lo menos posible, pues cada vez que lo hacía me embargaban unas grandes ganas de llorar que solo dejaba salir cuando Rosalie me llevaba al camarote que compartía con Emmet, pues ella igual que yo estaba consciente de lo mal que lo estaba pasando ella desde la última noche antes de dejar nuestra casa.

"Nuestra". El tiempo que viví en Volterra me había llevado a pensar que mi hogar era únicamente el lugar en el que estuviera ella, porque un lugar sin mi madre no tenía sentido, pero ahora que había experimentado lo que era vivir con los Cullen ¿seguía pensando lo mismo?

No estaba seguro. Cuando me separaba de mi madre, por corto que fuera el lapso de tiempo, me sentía ansioso, vacío… Imaginar mi vida sin ella era inconcebible por eso todo había calzado perfectamente cuando pensé que podíamos irnos a vivir todos, junto a Edward, con Rose, Esme y los demás… Pero la forma en que había estado actuando mi mami desde nuestra última noche en casa me desconcertaba. ¿Acaso no se había sentido amada en ese lugar? ¿Es que aún no entendía que nuestro lugar era al lado de ellos?

La sensación de no pertenecer al lugar al que nos dirigíamos no había hecho sino acrecentarse conforme el barco se acercaba más y más a mi natal Europa. Las barbaries en las que incurrían algunos de nuestra especie me enfermaban de una manera muy literal. Mi don en esta vida era la humanidad y no todo se reducía a que mis ojos se mantuvieran verdes o que mi cuerpo siguiera creciendo, tal vez un poco más lentamente de lo que debía. Rosalie había tenido que sostener mi cabeza en un par de ocasiones cuando había sido incapaz de retener la sangre en mi sistema al recordar la escena que había presenciado en nuestro tercer día a bordo.

El miedo que me había causado Félix había mutado en un odio que se alejaba muchísimo de mi naturaleza, pero que me corroía desde adentro. Nuestra especie tenía una memoria prodigiosa y yo estaba seguro de que aquella imagen me acompañaría por el resto de la eternidad. Los brazos amputados, el rostro desgarrado, el vientre abierto en canal dejando al descubierto las tripas… Y Félix, Félix inclinado encima del cuerpo bebiendo hasta la última gota de sangre…

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellas imágenes de mi mente.

-David- me llamó mi madre- creo que ya es hora de salir de aquí. ¿No te parece?

Nuestras maletas se encontraban considerablemente más llenas desde que habíamos vuelto de América, pues Alice se había encargado de andar de aquí para allá haciendo compras para los dos. Mi madre no se había molestado en deshacer las maletas para meter la ropa en el armario empotrado en la pared y todos los días la oía sisear entre dientes porque cuando intentaba encontrar algo que ponerme no reconocía nada de lo que había dentro.

En ocasiones, ni siquiera se cambiaba ella misma de ropa, un hábito que en nosotros resultaba completamente innecesario, pues no sudábamos o al menos los vampiros normales no lo hacían y el movimiento dentro del barco era tan limitado que la ropa se mantenía limpia, pero desde que la conocía nunca la había visto usar el mismo vestido por dos días seguidos.

Me sentía profundamente culpable, pues su infelicidad se debía a mi insistencia porque recordara a Edward…

-David-volvió a llamarme- ¿Te pasa algo?

Recorrí su rostro con mis ojos y estiré los brazos para que me cargara, ella respondió a mi gesto de una manera automática. Así habían sido las cosas entre nosotros desde el principio. Nuestras vidas humanas habían acabado antes de tiempo y ahora en nuestro renacer, nos complementábamos de modo que pudiésemos suplir de alguna manera todo el amor que había quedado pendiente.

Pero yo sabía que por más que amara a mi madre nunca podría llenar ese espacio vacío en su corazón. Lo había visto con mi otra mamá. Cuando mi padre murió el dolor y la pérdida se instalaron en su alma y nada ni nadie pudo hacer algo al respecto. Yo no tenía el poder para resucitar a mi padre, pero si recuperar a Edward era lo que Bella necesitaba para ser feliz, yo haría lo que fuera necesario para lograrlo.

Enterré mi nariz en su cuello y olisqué aquel aroma tan familiar. Ella desordenó mi cabello y recorrió mi espalda con su mano izquierda mientras me sujetaba con fuerza con la derecha, muy pegado a su cuerpo.

-Lo siento- la oí musitar con dolor en su voz.

No necesité preguntarle qué era lo que sentía, lo sabía muy bien. Ella se disculpaba por no poder ser completamente feliz, porque sabía que con su tristeza me hacía daño a mí también. No logré contestarle porque no quería que me oyera hablar con aquel nudo en la garganta, así que acaricié su mejilla sin atreverme a levantar la mirada.

Apoyó el mentón en mi cabeza y nos quedamos así abrazados hasta que alguien tocó tímidamente la puerta.

Oí a mi madre sorber por la nariz y aclararse la garganta sin necesidad alguna. Un gesto humano que le había quedado.

-Adelante.

Esme y Carlisle asomaron la cabeza con timidez.

-Ya están acercando el barco al muelle, creo que dentro de un par de minutos podremos salir.

Bella me colocó cuidadosamente en el suelo, como si yo pudiera romperme fácilmente y le sonrió a Esme.

-Gracias por el aviso, nosotros estábamos a punto de subir.

Esme estiró el brazo lentamente, casi como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso y acarició su rostro en un gesto muy maternal. Oí como la respiración de Bella se interrumpía por un segundo, sorprendida. Cerró los ojos y vi como intentaba recomponerse. Su mano voló hacia su rostro, pero no apartó la mano de Esme sino que la sujetó con suavidad. Le dio un pequeño apretón y le sonrió.

-Gracias.

Esme le devolvió la sonrisa con ganas y tiró de su mano para llevarla afuera mientras Carlisle se hizo cargo de cerrar las maletas y llevarlas a cuestas hasta cubierta, donde Kyle y Demetri se estaban encargando anclar el barco mientras que uno de los vampiros sudamericanos colocaba la rampa para poder bajar del barco. Era una mera pantomima, claro pues fácilmente podíamos saltar del barco al muelle. Faltaban aún un par de horas para que amaneciera, pero ya algunos pescadores se hallaban preparando sus embarcaciones para zarpar.

Y el secreto era demasiado importante como para arriesgarlo por una nimiedad como colocar una rampa.

Los primeros en bajar fueron el clan de los suramericanos, seguidos de cerca de los nómadas. Unos minutos después, para guardar las apariencias bajaron Tanya y sus hermanas, seguidas de cerca por Eleazar y Carmen.

Yo estaba a punto de bajar cuanto noté que Esme y mi madre estaban mirando hacia todas partes.

-¿En dónde están Alice y Jasper?

-¿Se habrán quedado abajo?

Carlisle arrugó el ceño y empezó a buscarlos con la mirada, en ese momento Demetri se acercó a nosotros, ganándose un gruñido de parte de Emmet.

-Si buscan a los otros dos miembros de su aquelarre, ellos fueron los primeros en bajar.

Esme lo miró con confusión.

-No esperaron a que aseguráramos la rampa- se notaba un ligero matiz de molestia en su voz- pensé que los esperarían ahí abajo- agitó la mano señalando el muelle- Pero supongo que no podían esperar para conocer Italia.

Mamá arrugó ligeramente la nariz y meneó la cabeza.

-Por lo pronto será mejor que ustedes también desembarquen. Nosotros aún tenemos que arreglar unos detalles por aquí, pero estoy seguro de Bella podrá mostrarles nuestro bello hogar.

Esta vez fui yo quien arrugó la nariz. La sola idea de volver a Volterra me parecía repulsivo.

-Además- agregó sonriendo- estoy seguro de que Carlisle conserva recuerdos de su última estancia aquí.

Carlisle asintió.

-Bella- llamó Kyle cuando nos disponíamos a bajar por la rampa de madera- Cayo me pidió que te recordara que tienes que presentarte ante él en cuanto llegues a casa.

Ella dio una seca cabezada y me tomó de la mano antes de darle la espalda para despedirnos de una vez por todas de aquel monstruoso barco.

* * *

_Bueno, a pesar de que me tomé un poco más de tiempo en publicar, no pueden quejarse, este capítulo está más largo y nos va acercando un poquito más al esperado encuentro, por cierto que ya tengo un pedacito escrito y estoy a punto de ponerme a darle más forma, les aviso que en el próximo capítulo aún no se van a ver Edward y Bella, pero van a salir los dos. _

_Espero que este capítulo haya sido del agrado de todas. Como siempre les pido paciencia porque tengo millones de cosas que hacer además de escribir. _

_Comentar es agradecer. Besines! :P_


	52. Mascarada

_Después de siglos y siglos de ausencia, regreso con un capi que estoy casi segura de que dejará a mas de uno pidiendo por más. Compensé la ausencia haciendo el capítulo especialmente largo. Espero que lo disfruten. Yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Si les gusta (y si no les gusta también) por favor, dejen review. _

_Besines Elenear/Marce_

* * *

**Mascarada**

**Bella POV**

Froté mi brazo con mi mano intentado sin éxito eliminar aquella incómoda sensación que me invadía, la cual ponía los vellos de mi nuca y mis brazos de punta. Me sentía completamente acorralada, como un ratón que consigue esconderse de un gato solo para darse cuenta de que se ha metido en un callejón sin salida. Estaba a punto de encontrarme con la pared y de quedar a la merced de mi captor.

Podía sentir como su mirada me seguía a donde sea que fuera a pesar de la máscara que le cubría la mitad del rostro. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué tenía aquel poder sobre mí?

A pesar de que el salón donde se estaba celebrando la dichosa fiesta de Aro era increíblemente amplio, sentía una terrible claustrofobia que hacía que jadeara en pos de un aire que no necesitaba. Volví a caminar de un lado a otro. A eso me había dedicado toda la noche, a andar de aquí para allá en un vano intento de escapar del poder de su mirada. Hasta el momento, nuestros ojos solo habían llegado a encontrarse una vez no obstante, eso había sido suficiente para convertir mis huesos en algo cuya constitución se acercaba muchísimo a la que tenían las medusas. Después de eso había sido demasiado cobarde como para volver a enfrentarme al poder de aquellos ojos que incluso desde la oscuridad brillaban como centellas.

En un intento de escapar de aquel poder hipnótico, traté de dirigirme hacia el lugar en que se hallaban David y Emmet, no obstante, cada vez que trataba de hacerlo, algo o alguien me interrumpía de tal manera que cuando devolvía mi atención al lugar en que ellos se encontraban, habían desaparecido. Para colmo de males, no lograba encontrar a Esme ni a Carlisle por ninguna parte, y después de nuestra última conversación, no tenía el valor o el ánimo para estar con Rosalie, cuyo vestido, de un brillante color púrpura, contrastaba contra el rojo, dorado y negro característico de los Vulturi.

Había visto a Jasper unos minutos antes de que Aro diera el discurso de bienvenida, así que supuse que Alice no podía andar muy lejos. No obstante a pesar de que cuando estábamos en Forks ella se había encargado de elegir el vestido, los zapatos, los accesorios y hasta la ropa interior que iba a ponerme para la fiesta que darían los Vulturi, no se había aparecido en mi habitación para someterme a sus torturas.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era encontrar a David y usar como excusa el hecho de que él si estaba acostumbrado a dormir por las noches para escapar de ahí cuanto antes. A pesar de que no me consideraba a mi misma como una persona paranoica, después de seis o siete intentos fallidos de acercarme a ellos, estaba comenzando a pensar que ellos me evitaban adrede.

Me giré para tratar de encontrarlos de nuevo cuando alguien me sujetó del codo. Estuve a punto de gritar hasta que sentí como una mano diminuta me tapaba la boca, colgándose de paso de mi espalda.

-¡Shhhh! No hagas un alboroto, Bella.

Me calmé en cuanto reconocí la voz y el aroma de Alice. Me sentía embotada, como si acabara de salir de una clase especialmente larga de latín y no pudiese comprender el idioma en que me estaban hablando. A eso se le sumaba el hecho de que los numerosos vampiros reunidos en la sala hacían que los aromas se confundieran unos con otros. Me sentía perdida… y acorralada.

Aún me costaba trabajo digerir la gran cantidad de personas que habían sido invitadas a la celebración de Aro. Debían haber al menos unos doscientos vampiros en la estancia, y todos menos los Cullen, el clan de Denali, David y yo, seguían la dieta tradicional. Me dolía pensar en lo mucho que iba a resentirse la población italiana ante aquella invasión de depredadores.

La sala se encontraba llena de decenas y decenas de vampiros cuyos ojos, de diferentes tonalidades de rojo, me miraban a través de máscaras de todos los colores. Con el rabillo del ojo, pude apreciar como Cayo me miraba a través de una máscara color borgoña mientras meneaba la cabeza con desaprobación ante el espectáculo que probablemente estaba dando por culpa de Alice. Lo ignoré y concentré mi atención en Alice nuevamente.

-¡Aice!- intenté decir a pesar de la mano que me cubría la boca- ¿Onde e haias metdo?-ella se echó a reir y retiró su mano para que pudiera hablar, pero continuó colgada de mi espalda- Tenías a Esme de los nervios…

-Cálmate ¿quieres Bella? Ya he hablado con Esme y Carlisle, están más que enterados de lo que he estado haciendo desde que llegamos, de hecho, podría decirse que están encantados. Por cierto, ¿no te parece que ese vestido luce completamente encantador? Aún no puedo creer que te negaras a probártelo cuando estuvimos en Forks. Ahora si me permites…

Alice comenzó a contorsionarse hasta que me obligó a dirigirme hacia un punto específico del amplio salón y me sentí de lo más boba caminando con otro vampiro colgando de mi espalda. Podía sentir decenas de miradas curiosas y de haber tenido sangre en las venas estoy segura de que mi rostro estaría ardiendo en aquel momento. Menos mal que la máscara dejaba mi rostro semioculto y que no conocía a casi nadie allí.

Alice no se descolgó de mi espalda hasta que, finalmente, llegamos a su meta, un rincón oscurecido por uno de los tantos blasones de los Vulturi, la ornamentada V sobre un campo color borgoña. Este en particular era uno de los más grandes y estaba colgando en el espacio entre dos de las gruesas columnas de piedra que se hallaban al fondo. La sombra que proyectaba debía medir unos tres o cuatro metros y nos escondía de la vista de todos los demás.

-¿Se puede saber a qué se ha debido eso? ¿Alice?

Cuando me giré para encararla, ya ella no estaba ahí, en su lugar me encontré con el par de ojos dorados que habían estado torturándome toda la noche.

**Edward POV**

Alice había sido un dolor de cabeza durante toda la tarde. Desde el momento en que la encontré, o, muy probablemente, me encontró, me había soltado una historia que parecía ser candidata a la próxima gran novela americana.

Mientras tanto, Jasper, su compañero, se había mantenido a una prudente distancia, de unos cien o doscientos metros, de mi hermana, la cual parecía encantada con aquel par de desconocidos que habían detenido a su hermano tumbándolo boca abajo en el piso, una fina cortesía de Jasper, mientras el otro vampiro con aspecto de duende la cargaba con unos brazos fuertes y fríos que parecían no incomodarla en lo absoluto.

Alice tardó al menos una hora en explicarme toda la historia, al menos la parte que ella sabía, sobre la vida de Bella en Italia para luego ahondar en detalles sobre su estadía en la casa de Carlisle y Esme. Jasper contribuyó un poco enviando imágenes desde su punto de vista. Y contuve la respiración durante la mayor parte del relato. Era una tortura observar a aquella Bella, con una apariencia tan humana y una naturaleza tan vampírica tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Luego, tardó un par de horas más en convencerme de asistir a la fiesta que darían los Señores de Volterra para poder estar con ella. En cuanto cedí, me había obligado a ir de compras y después de eso le había faltado poco para meterse conmigo a la ducha para asegurarse de que hacía todo tal y como ella quería que lo hiciera.

Nos encontramos con Esme y Carlisle un par de horas antes de que empezara la fiesta. Me sentí algo culpable cuando Esme me envolvió en un apretado abrazo mientras gimoteaba sin lágrimas. Carlisle me observó de arriba abajo y sonrió cuando vio a mi hermana. En su mente, pude ver lo orgulloso que se sentía de mi por ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el sonido de la sangre en sus venas sin caer en la tentación.

Carlisle y Esme se llevaron a mi hermana a algún lugar en Verona para protegerla, pues era imposible que viniera con nosotros pues todos esos vampiros, hambrientos o no, perfectamente habrían tomado a mi hermana como un tentempié.

Renesmee lloró un poco cuando se la llevaron, no obstante, justo antes de irse, se calmó lo suficiente como para apoyar su mano regordeta en mi rostro. A pesar de que sus pensamientos aún no resultaban tan obvios y ordenados como los de un adulto, me dio la impresión de que quería darme ánimo.

Su lejanía me hacía sentir de lo más incómodo, pues nunca me había separado de ella por mucho tiempo desde que había tomado la decisión de criarla, e inclusive mis cortas expediciones de cacería hacían que me sintiera ansioso. No obstante, Alice me había asegurado que esto era importante, y yo le creí.

No me había ocultado nada, me había mostrado todo lo que había pasado con Bella desde que había llegado a la casa de Carlisle llevando la invitación para ir a Volterra. También me enseñó al niño que estaba criando ella y algo en sus ojos me recordó un poco a mí mismo cuando aún era humano.

-¿No te recuerda un poco a ti mismo?- había preguntado Alice con picardía- creo que, aún y cuando lo haga de manera insconsciente, Bella se ha conseguido un mini Edward. Es una lástima que ese color de cabello tuyo sea tan peculiar.

Inconscientemente. Yo aún no podía creer era que Bella se hubiese olvidado completamente de mí. ¿Acaso había sido tan poco importante en su vida como para borrarme así, de un plumazo?

Traté de recordar el día en que había hablado con ella por última vez. Recordaba sus mejillas rosadas, la prueba de que la mujer a la que yo amaba seguía siendo humana, había contenido la respiración, negándome a inhalar su maravilloso aroma por temor a ser demasiado débil para resistirme al llamado de su sangre, así que no podía decir si su efluvio era precisamente humano, pero ahora, por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía recordar el dulce sonido de los latidos de su corazón.

Según Alice ese había sido precisamente el día en que Bella había sido mordida para convertirse en vampiro. No obstante, las horas no calzaban. Para el momento del día en que la encontré en aquella calle adoquinada donde había roto mi corazón por segunda vez, ella debía estarse tendiendo en la cama donde exhalaría su último aliento. Alice había estado demasiado ocupada vigilando el proceso de transformación de Bella como para ponerme atención a mí, así que no podía estar segura de que era lo que había sucedido, pero estaba casi convencida de que se había tratado de un engaño.

¿Había sido eso? ¿Un truco cruel para alejarme de la persona a la que más amaba?

Pero aún estaba ese otro punto, tan doloroso que inclusive ahora me hacía sentir punzadas en un corazón que había dejado de latir tanto tiempo atrás… Si Bella realmente me quería, ¿por qué motivo había besado a aquel otro vampiro aquel día, justo antes de que el sol naciera en el horizonte?

Para eso, Alice no tenía respuesta, y si la amnesia de Bella era verdad, lo más probable era que yo nunca llegara a saber la verdad que se había escondido tras ese gesto.

Pero nada de eso importaba en lo más mínimo ahora que por fin podía ver, con mis propios ojos, a aquella persona que me daba alegría y tristeza por igual. Porque los largos meses de dolor y sufrimiento no eran nada comparados con la dicha que sentía ahora que podía sumergirme en aquellos grandes ojos castaños que, a pesar de la transformación, seguían siendo los mismos.

El deseo de morir, a pesar de mi nueva existencia inmortal, ahora parecía una idea totalmente descabellada. Porque cualquier pena queda justificada con tal de poder vivir para este momento.

¡Era ella! Su aroma había cambiado sutilmente pues ya no resultaba apetitoso, pero no por ello dejaba de ser tentador, era como inhalar el más exquisito de los perfumes.

Su rostro también resultaba ligeramente distinto, sus rasgos estaban más definidos, su piel había perdido aquel hermoso tono melocotón, pero en su lugar había adoptado una tonalidad pálida y brillante como la de una perla. Sus labios se habían vuelto de un brillante tono rosa, pero seguía existiendo un suave desequilibrio entre el inferior y el superior. Su cabello se hallaba suelto, cayendo en una cascada de rizos sobre su espalda.

La máscara cubría la mitad de sus pómulos y subía hasta llegar el nacimiento de su cabello. Era de un tono plateado que se perdía en la blancura de su piel, mientras que el vestido que estaba usando era azul cobalto, un color que lucía adorable en ella y que, pese a su naturaleza fría, me hacía sentir un cosquilleo curioso a la altura del pecho, como si miles de chispas estuviesen saltando en su interior.

Se veía hermosa y completamente confundida.

Había notado su incomodidad mientras merodeaba por la amplia sala, una versión tétrica del salón en que nos habíamos conocido. Caí presa de su hechizo desde el momento en que la vi entrar en el salón, deslizándose como un ángel, tan fuera de lugar en aquella sala llena de vampiros que le dedicaban miradas lascivas como podría estar un pingüino en el desierto.

Sus ojos intentaban mirar a través de la máscara negra que Alice me había dado poco antes de entrar, pero por más que me esforzaba no podía leer su mente. Era frustrante no saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza justo ahora.

Alice la había traído hacia mi justo a la hora convenida, ni un segundo más tarde y en un principio, ella no me había visto. Se encontraba de espaldas a mi, se giró rápidamente. Mientras me permitía escuchar por primera vez aquella melodiosa voz, que aún cuando estaba teñida por un ligero matiz de enojo, me seguía pareciendo el mejor sonido del mundo.

-¿Se puede saber a qué se ha debido eso? ¿Alice?

Fue en ese momento cuando sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en los míos. Su boca se abrió y se volvió a cerrar y pude ver la confusión en sus ojos. Creí ver una chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos, pero se apagó demasiado aprisa como para poder corroborarlo. Se mordió el labio, el mismo gesto que tenía cuando era humana y se sentía nerviosa.

Se aclaró la garganta y me miró de reojo, cohibida.

-¿Te conozco?

**Bella POV**

Estaba segura de que las rodillas me fallarían de un momento a otro, tenía la extraña sensación de que no le estaba llegando suficiente oxígeno a mi cerebro y que por eso todo se había vuelto borroso, como si estuviese en medio de las nubes. Entonces recordé que era un vampiro y que no tenía esa necesidad tan humana de respirar.

¿Quién era él?

Registré cada rincón de mi memoria, tratando de recordar de donde lo conocía. Una imagen surgió en mi mente, pero como si lo viese a través de una cortina, estaba demasiado borroso como para poder identificarlo. Estaba segura de que nunca lo había visto en esta vida, lo recordaría de ser así, pero tampoco lograba encontrarlo en mis recuerdos humanos, tan pobremente iluminados.

Fue entonces cuando su aroma me golpeó con fuerza. Estuve a punto de desplomarme en el suelo cuando reconocí ese efluvio. Mis sentidos se nublaron y sentí como la ponzoña se acumulaba en mi garganta.

Me obligué a mí misma a pensar con coherencia. A pesar de lo desarrollada que era mi mente de vampiro, cada neurona parecía haberse puesto al pendiente de él, de lo que hacía, de su respiración, del ir y venir de su pecho cuando sus pulmones se llenaban de aire. Sentí la extraña necesidad de cerrar los ojos, como si hubiese sido deslumbrada, pero me rehusé con todo mi ser, si cerraba los ojos temía que no estuviera ahí cuando volviese a abrirlos.

Abrí la boca intentando decir algo, lo que fuera, pero no salió ni un sonido. Me mordí el labio sintiéndome una estúpida y en ese momento, él sonrió.

Fue como ver el sol por primera vez. Estaba segura de que estaba haciendo el ridículo y no me importaba en lo más mínimo, porque en el momento en que sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba formando la sonrisa torcida más perfecta de la historia, algo encajó silenciosamente en mi interior.

La pregunta salió a borbotones de mi boca, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensarla.

-¿Te conozco?

**Edward POV**

Una cosa era oír a Alice decirlo o que Bella no mostrara señales de saber quién era yo, pero oír esas dos palabras salir de su boca, hizo que mi alma, si es que la tenía, cayera hasta mis pies.

Parte de mi deseaba gritarle quien era yo, revivir cada uno de los momentos que habíamos vivido juntos antes de que la gripe se interpusiera, obligando a Carlisle a convertirme en este ser sacado de una historia de horror. Pero ¿y si la perdía por eso? ¿Podía yo correr ese riesgo?

Ya la había perdido dos veces en el pasado ¿sobreviviría a una tercera vez? Todo mi ser rehuía a ese dolor, del mismo modo en que habría apartado la mano del fuego de haberme estado quemando. Era un acto reflejo. A pesar de que físicamente no me mataría el perder a Bella una vez más, estaba seguro de que mi mente y mi corazón de piedra no saldrían bien librados.

Ella me miró con sus grandes ojos chocolates, esperando una respuesta.

Me limité a sonreír y le ofrecí mi mano para invitarla a bailar. Ella me miró como si me hubiese vuelto loco. Alzó una perfilada ceja y dejó que su mirada fuera de mi rostro a mi mano alternativamente.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó con obstinación-

Decidí no correr el riesgo. Esta era Bella, mi Bella, quizá un poquito más duradera, pero me negaba a perderla, fuera como fuera. Ya una vez ella se había enamorado de mi ¿no? Iba a hacer que volviera a suceder. Sus ojos exigían una respuesta, una respuesta que yo me negaba a darle. Alcé mi mano y la coloqué con la palma hacia arriba a la altura de su vientre mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

Sus ojos fueron alternativamente de mi mano a mi cara, resguardada por la máscara.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Te estoy invitando a bailar.

Ella rodó los ojos de una manera adorable y se mordió el labio inferior.

Casi pude ver los engranajes en su cabeza tratando de formular una respuesta.

-Yo no bailo.

¡Oh! Me eché a reir y ella me miró con mala cara, hasta que una sonrisa traicionera se asomó en sus labios.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- exigió saber.

-¡Oh, nada! –volví a reír.

-¡Vamos!- demandó con molestia- ¿Cuál es el chiste?

-Tú- ella hizo un mohín y luego me sacó la lengua con infantilismo, se dio la vuelta, tratando de alejarse y yo, en un acto reflejo la tomé de la mano.

Un millón de chispas saltaron a partir del punto en que mi mano tocaba la suya. La temperatura de su piel era agradable, no era tan cálida como la de Renesmee, pues después de morir su cuerpo se había puesto frío, pero se sentía bien, tan natural como se podían sentir dos humanos tomándose de las manos.

Ella ahogó un grito y clavó sus ojos castaños en los míos. Aún y cuando no podía leer su mente, entendí su muda pregunta que no tenía nada que ver con la libertad que me había tomado al tocarla cuando, según ella creía, no la conocía. No, estaba segura de que ella, al igual que yo, había sentido aquella corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo a partir de nuestro contacto. Nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro, y mi necesidad de ella era demasiado grande como para actuar con propiedad, pero aún así no quería forzarla a nada… ¿Qué podía hacer si no era suplicar?

-Por favor- prácticamente le imploré- baila conmigo.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos durante lo que pudo haber sido un segundo o un siglo y entonces asintió.

**Bella POV**

Sentí como su mano me tomaba por la cintura y fui consciente de la posición de cada uno de sus dedos en mi espalda baja.

Su aliento fresco me hacía cosquillas en el cuello y me sentía ligeramente mareada, aunque sabía que físicamente no me pasaba nada. Traté de descifrar el misterio del rostro que se ocultaba tras aquella máscara negra como la noche.

Sus ojos me recordaban algo que se había perdido en algún rincón de mi memoria. Tenían un matiz dorado, muy parecido al de los ojos de Carlisle o Esme y me invitaban a hundirme en ellos. A pesar de las sombras que la máscara proyectaba sobre su rostro, no me pasaron desapercibidas las largas pestañas que enmarcaban aquellos hermosos ojos.

Su cabello era de un peculiar tono cobrizo, estaba desordenado y me moría de ganas de enredar mis dedos en él, no obstante me recordé a mi misma que se trataba de un desconocido y me obligué a mantener mi mano sobre su hombro.

El primer contacto con su piel me había dejado paralizada. Un calor, mucho más abrasador que la sed, me había recorrido desde la punta de los dedos hasta el resto de mi cuerpo. Me sentía arder y no era, en lo absoluto, una sensación desagradable.

Mi cabeza llegaba a la altura de su barbilla, así que tenía que alzar la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos, pero su mirada me ponía tan nerviosa que había intentado mantener la vista en cualquier otro punto de su anatomía. Tenía una mandíbula cuadrada, bien definida y unos labios carnosos que se torcían hacia un lado cuando sonreía, justo como lo hacía ahora. Sus hombros eran fuertes y su espalda ancha. Tenía unos músculos bien definidos, pero no tan enormes como los de Emmett o Félix y empecé a sentir la loca necesidad de apoyar mi frente en su pecho…

Por suerte, la música comenzó a sonar en ese momento y a pesar de que la agilidad y la gracia eran dos de las características que venían dentro del paquete de la conversión a vampiro, ahogué un grito cuando, dirigidos por él, empezamos a girar y girar alrededor del salón, casi como si fuésemos ingrávidos.

Me dio la impresión de que las leyes de la física habían dejado de existir en ese momento y que en cualquier momento podíamos salir volando como globos llenos de helio. Ahora no existía nadie más en el mundo que yo y aquel hombre del cual no sabía ni siquiera su nombre y al cual, ahora, estaba dispuesta a entregarle mi vida si me lo pedía.

Sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y que nada existía más que él y yo. Y yo no quería que el tiempo siguiera su curso. Observé las partes de su rostro que no se hallaban cubiertas por la máscara, tratando de absorber tanto de él como fuera posible.

Suspiré. Esto era de locos, no era posible que me hubiese hecho sentir todo eso en los minutos que llevaba de conocerlo ¿o sí?

El rió nuevamente y me descubrí a mí misma sonriendo como una tonta, pues el sonido de su risa resultaba embriagador.

-¿Qué? ¿Te estás riendo de mí nuevamente?

El me atrajo por la cintura, reduciendo considerablemente la distancia que había entre los dos que ya de por si no era mucha, y volvió a reír.

-No hay nada que encuentre gracioso en este momento.

-¿Entonces de qué te ríes?

Él se encogió de hombros casi imperceptiblemente.

-Simplemente creo que hay razones para ser feliz.

No supe que responder ante eso. La cabeza me pesaba y en algún momento cedía mis impulsos y apoyé la frente en su amplio pecho. No había pasado ni un segundo cuando, horrorizada, me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, no obstante antes de poder separar mi cabeza, él apoyó su barbilla sobre mi cabello y suspiró.

En ese momento sentí muchas ganas de llorar. No estaba segura de que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza en ese momento. Era como si el mundo diera vueltas y vueltas a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que podría estar bailando con él por siempre.

La canción se acabó y yo sentí que moriría si me tenía que separar de él. Tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para retirar mi mano de su hombro y fue físicamente doloroso el no sentir su piel bajo mis dedos, no obstante, cuando estaba a punto de soltar su mano, el apretó la mía con más fuerza.

-No.

**Edward POV**

Me negaba rotundamente a que ella se alejara de nuevo. Cada segundo que pasaba a su lado me hacía sentir que cada una de las heridas y los agujeros en mi corazón se estaban cerrando poco a poco.

Su aroma, su cercanía, su presencia… todo ella era intoxicante. Estar cerca de Bella era adictivo, como si se tratara de alguna clase de droga. Ahora si era capaz de contestar la pregunta que me había hecho a mí mismo antes. No sería capaz de sobrevivir a perderla de nuevo.

Una pequeñísima arruga se formó en su entrecejo. Ella no me recordaba y por supuesto que mi actitud le parecía reprobable. Su pequeña mano se encontraba aprisionada por la mía y mi negativa aún resonaba en mis oídos.

Me aclaré, sin necesidad alguna, la garganta y sonreí a modo de disculpa.

-¿Bailarías conmigo de nuevo? Me temo que no conozco a casi nadie por aquí y…

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa tan hermosa que tuve la impresión de que mi corazón latía de nuevo. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a mi mano y sentí una levísima presión en el hombro cuando volvió a la posición del vals. Pero nada de eso se comparaba con el momento en que ella apoyó de nuevo su cabeza en mi pecho, esta vez con más seguridad mientras su máscara se deslizaba ligeramente sobre su rostro.

-Pide todos los que quieras.

La canción empezó y yo fui incapaz de moverme. Después de un par de segundos ella levantó su hermoso rostro y me miró con confusión.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- sentí como se alejaba un paso de mí, evidentemente abochornada y yo avancé el paso con ella, pues me rehusaba a separarme de ella.

-Espera-dije con un hilo de voz. Ella alzó los ojos y los clavó en los míos. Su máscara enmarcaba su rostro hasta la mitad de sus mejillas, tenía los labios ligeramente separados y su aliento me golpeaba con fuerza. - Espera un segundo.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más y pude ver el movimiento de su garganta cuando tragó con dificultad.

-¿Qué sucede?

Tomar la decisión me tomó menos de una milésima de segundo, darme cuenta de que ella estaría de acuerdo me tomó aún menos.

-Acompáñame, por favor. –tiré ligeramente de su mano y retrocedí dos pasos, ella los dio conmigo y se tensó ligeramente.

-¿Qué te acompañe? ¿Pero a dónde?

Me acerqué a su oído y susurré suavemente:

-Al cielo- sentí su cuerpo estremecerse bajo mi toque, la presioné un poco más tirando nuevamente de su mano y ella emitió un suspiro.

Por un segundo pensé que se negaría, estaba casi seguro de que se liberaría de mi agarre y saldría corriendo para apartarse cuanto antes de mi. Por eso me sorprendí gratamente cuando movió su cabeza hacia atrás, alejándola de su rostro mientras sus dedos se cerraban con firmeza en torno a mi mano.

-Llévame al cielo.


	53. Nota de autor

Hola a todas y todos, si los hay!

Les escribo esta nota debido a que ya han sido varias las que me han mandado un PM o han colgado comentarios en el FF de Los Juegos del Hambre que estoy escribiendo.

En primer lugar pido disculpas a quienes se hayan emocionado al ver la alerta de capítulo nuevo cuando no hay tal, pero me pareció que les debía esta nota para poder explicarles el motivo por el cual estoy trabajando en el FF de otro libro y no termino primero con esta historia que subí hace tanto y que a ustedes parece gustarles.

Si ven el summary de la historia, ya indiqué que está en HIATUS. Pero esto no se debe a que me haya dado pereza escribir o porque se me hayan acabado las ideas. Traté de responder a todos los PM o Reviews con cuenta que me mandaron preguntándome por esta historia, ahora lo hago para las demás. El motivo por el cual la historia está en HIATUS se debe a dos motivos, dos robos en realidad, uno intelectual y otro físico.

Me robaron mi laptop y con ella los seis capítulos que ya había escrito. Esto ya por si solo es malo, porque me quedé sin el instrumento para subir y terminar la historia, además no contaba con respaldo de los capítulos. Pero la cosa se pone peor y eso nos lleva al segundo motivo por el cual no han tenido actua mia desde hace meses.

Hace cosa de un mes me di cuenta por pura casualidad que alguien había copiado y colgado mi fic en un blog sin pedirme permiso ni darme el crédito. Estaba buscando mi fic en FF para ver por donde lo había dejado para continuar desde ahí y para no abrir sesión pegué un trozo en google que me redirigió a dos páginas, una era la de FF y la otra, un blog. Si entran a mi perfil verán que hay una sección en la que hablo del plagio y de como de incómoda me hace sentir.

Contacté a la fulana del blog y le pedí muy respetuosamente que retirara el fic porque era de mi autoría y no tenía nada que estar haciendo ahí e inclusive le señalé que si me lo hubiese pedido yo le habría dado autorización para subirlo, pero que me molestaba como había hecho las cosas. Ella nunca me respondio, pero cerró el blog.

Si tan solo se hubiese tratado del robo físico, tal vez a estas alturas ya habría terminado y subido al menos el siguiente capítulo, pero la idea de que alguien inescrupuloso haya tomado el trabajo de años y lo haya subido a como le dio la gana, me hace sentir enferma.

Ahora estoy demasiado triste y molesta como para continuarlo y cada vez que me enfrento a la página en blanco, dispuesta a continuarlo, solo logro sentirme peor. Por eso, tomé la decisión de mandarlo a HIATUS de momento.

Espero que en algún momento se me pase el bajón de ánimo y pueda terminar esta historia, por ustedes que han esperado tanto. De momento me estoy dando terapia escribiendo el fic de otro fandom, Los Juegos del Hambre.

Me disculpo sinceramente si se sienten estafadas o molestas por mi culpa, pero así es como me siento yo también.

Un gran beso y espero que dentro de poco tiempo, puedan estarme leyendo de nuevo, esta vez con los capítulos finales que tanto se merecen.

Elenear


End file.
